Athena Black and the Escaped Lord
by Thewallflowerwithasword
Summary: Third year has finally arrived and with it has come a prison break, child birth and strained friendships. This is that everything changes for Athena and her friends. Nothing will be the same after this year, come and find out why...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -insert smiley face here- hello, everybody *waves* welcome to the next stepping stone in Athena's journey. I can honestly say this is the story…a part of it…is what got me started writing about her. Thank you for reading.**

 **Have to give a big shout out to korvik93, whose been helping with idea bouncing and fleshing the trickier ideas out; super big help!**

 **p.s. this is the year that changes everything!**

 **p.p.s. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Easter Eggs that may or may not be scattered throughout this story.**

Chapter One: Adventures Start Here…

How in the name of all the Great Divines in every pantheon that's ever been that I convinced Madam Bones to let this trip happen is beyond me. However, its' most likely because Susan Bones had a very powerful puppy dog pout. It's all in the eyes and that girl has it down pat. Even gaining Aunt Andy's permission had been a feat in of itself and came about because of a strange occurrence that made her relent. Something that no one seen coming.

This started nearly two weeks ago when I went to work with Nym for a 'career day' at the ministry. Nym had finished her training and now was a lower level Auror; meaning she got most of the paperwork for her partner, currently Mad-Eye Moody but he was due to retire soon, and playing go-fer for them. I did feel bad about sneaking away from Nym's desk when she'd gone to the bathroom and it hadn't exactly been the plan but this was something that'd been bugging for a while.

Maybe if I hadn't seen Mrs. Weasley embrace her daughter so…grateful and relieved that she was alive and unharmed at the platform in London. Maybe if Mrs. Weasley hadn't hugged me, Harry and Neville for helping Ron and Ginny, thanking us for protecting her babies. Just maybe if I wasn't surrounded with such envy-worthy mother/child relationships I would have stayed put.

Madam Bones had been sitting at her desk, working on paperwork while she chatted with Susan who was at her own desk in the corner of the room. The room was what I'd picture from Amelia Bones, efficient, well organized with spare decorations that were mostly family related. Both Bones women raised an eyebrow when I knocked on the open door.

"Miss Black, shouldn't you be with Auror Tonks and Auror Moody?" Madam Bones asked politely

I shrugged "probably but…I-I wanted to ask you something, Madam Bones and I-I don't think Nym would like it."

That made the woman lay her pen down (yes, the woman was using a ball-point pen) "oh, I see," she folded her hands together "come in then, and stand up straight with your shoulders back, girl, stop this slouching thing. How are you going to command respect if you are slouching all the time."

My eyes went wide as I fixed my posture. I heard Susan giggle as made my way to stand before her aunt's desk "umm…well, I was…I wanted to…see, I was hoping…"

"Athena, take a deep breath and ask," Madam Bones said softly "otherwise you're wasting my time and yours."

I did as she asked but closed my eyes as I spoke "I want to meet my mother."

"No," my eyes popped open to look at the woman "she's too dangerous and Azkaban is no place for a child, even if it's just a visit."

"But…but she's my mother!" I argued "I at least want to meet her once in my life. I am tired of hearing the stories and seeing the pictures and…and pretending that they were real people to me," I felt myself starting to tear up "everyone says I should miss them but how can you miss something you've never known? They don't feel real to me, they're just strangers in a picture. Please, Madam Bones, I-I don't have any expectations as to what she is going to be like. I-I…I know what she's done to earn her ticket there and I'm not asking for her to be released or anything…I just…I just want to meet the woman."

Madam Bones sighed "I am sorry, Athena but I still have to say no," my tears went away as I clenched my fists but kept my face neutral "I can't, in good conscious, let you go to Azkaban to meet Bellatrix Lestrange. She's not a mentally stable inmate and she has violent fits that are hard to predict. It's hard for even our healers to go into her cell."

"Who says I have to go into her cell?" I asked quickly "I can stand at the door."

There was a sigh from the department head as she stood and came to stand in front of me, a hand on my shoulder "my word is final, I'm sorry besides what would Andromeda think about this?"

I smirked darkly "she'd be ecstatic," pulling my shoulder away from Madam Bones, I tried not to glare at the woman "thanks for at least considering it; not like I was asking for the world."

…

Nym had thought her day with me at the ministry had been a success, especially when I met Mad-Eye Moody and he just shook my hand; normally he just yelled at people. It was a relief when we finally got to Nym's apartment where I was spending the night. Harry and Hermione had gone with Uncle Ted and Angie, who was still heavily pregnant, had spent the day with Aunt Andy for her day at St. Mungo's.

My amazing cousin had decided to take me out on the town. Mostly to see the lights of London and feel the different life of the city had after the sun had gone down. We had dinner at a small mom & pop place, seen a movie and just walked around. It was just enough to offset my mood and to make me smile again since I'd walked into Madam Bones's office.

…

Three days later, Madam Bones made a surprise visit to the Tonks house. Gran had been over with Angie because Aunt Andy had gotten her books on pregnancy. Harry, Hermione and I were in the living room playing the Nintendo and Super Mario Brothers: I'd lost the rights to play because I kept trying to sabotage Harry and Hermione. The three of us had never heard the door as Hermione had taken another castle as Luigi.

Learned about it though when Aunt Andy stormed into the living room and dragged me out by my ear. She pulled me into the kitchen. Her face was red, almost puce colored as she let me go. I rubbed at my ear as Aunt Andy tried to compose herself, everyone watching us now.

"How could you?!" Aunt Andy cried "how could you do this behind my back?! How could…why would you want to meet that…that woman after everything we've told you about her!"

"Because she's still my mother," I shrugged, I was not going to lured into an angry verbal brawl with the woman

Aunt Andy hissed then "she is not your mother, that woman in Azkaban is not your mother. I thought you understood this! Bellatrix McGonagall was your mother and she's dead. Killed when she became a Lestrange and took the dark mark! That…that person in that cell is a foul creature and I won't allow you to see her!"

I raised an eyebrow at that "you won't allow me too?" I asked "then when I come of majority I will do it without your permission, without you there to help me. I don't care if all she does is spew Riddle propaganda at me, I want something tangible. I want something real to remember," I shook my head at her "Robert and Bellatrix don't exist to me; they are just simply characters I've been told about and that I've made up in my head. I have some of their things, I know what they look like but they aren't real. I don't mourn them because how can you grieve for something you've never known?"

My aunt just threw up her hands and headed for the back door. We heard the 'pop' of her disapparating away before the backdoor swung back shut. Madam Bones gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she handed me a manila envelope.

"You can thank Suzie for what's in there," the woman said softly "it's an authorized permission form for you to visit Azkaban and I've volunteered to escort you personally because my niece is an extortionist. You still have to have you're Aunt's permission, though."

I chuckled as held tightly to the envelope "thank you anyways, Madam Bones and thank Suzie for me. She's a pretty awesome person that I'm grateful to call a friend."

Bones just smiled "I will let her know and don't give up just yet. That's not dated with an expiration date so just give her some time," with that, Bones looked back at Gran and a very stunned Angie "I will see you ladies on Friday in Hogsmeade."

Angie had told me that Madam Bones and a few other law enforcement officials had been busy since the end of school. Lockhart couldn't be convicted of his crimes because of his medical condition, the charges ranging from abuse of trust and authority, statutory rape and inappropriate relations with a student, fraud and plagiarism, over seven counts of violent magical crimes (using the memory charms) and five counts attempted violent magical crimes against a minor. If the man ever recovered then he'd been in for a very long stay in Azkaban.

As it happened, and because Lockhart wasn't going to see justice any time soon, Madam Bones and her fellows had pushed a secondary sentence through in a sealed Wizengamot's session (meaning everyone there was bound by magic to never reveal what happened within by any means) that convicted him something akin to line theft. It was an ancient law that punished wizards for getting young girls that they were not wedded too pregnant. The law was trying to prevent bastards who might have claims to lordship inheritance, made them pay for their children to discourage their conception in the first place.

This allowed for the liquidation of _all_ Lockhart's personal assets from jewelry, works of art, vast wardrobe, properties and even brooms to be sold off and for the royalties to his books to put in a vault for Angie and her child to be doled out as a stipend. The account was regulated by an account manager, goblin named Thompson of all things, and Gran because she was Angie's guardian. I would assume that Madam Bones had the legal papers needed for Angie to have the vault and Lockhart's wand released to her.

Gran and Angie thanked Madam Bones as I headed up to my room with Harry and Hermione following, our video game forgotten. They didn't ask any questions as we gathered at my desk. The pair of them just looked over the paperwork with me. I was surprised to there was a list of things I would be allowed to bring to Bellatrix or Sirius; Madam Bones had included Sirius in the form.

….

A full week after Career Day, the Tonks residence received an owl from Gringotts requesting my presence for a rather important matter. I'd been staying with the Grangers for a few days to let Aunt Andy decompress while Harry and Neville were off with the Weasleys for a couple days before the Weasleys left for Egypt. Mr. Weasley had won the _Daily Prophet's_ **Grand Prize Draw** of seven hundred galleons and were spending it on a family holiday to see Bill.

Hermione and I had been in the Granger's back garden when Aunt Andy arrived, driving instead of using magical means of transporting. We were laying under their small tree, Hermione using my middle for a pillow, which I was very much enjoying despite my brain saying not to, with my fingers combing through her thick hair. We were discussing what all Hermione should do on her family's upcoming holiday to Spain. Madrid was fun and Barcelona had loads of magical attractions and history.

"Wish you could go, Hammy," Hermione pouted a little "you could play tour guide."

I shook my head as I watched another cloud float by "nah, when I was there we were chasing a rouge werewolf. Wasn't much time for Kaylee to show me about because the wolf was a runner and took us up all the way to Munich."

"Did you have time to explore Munich?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes at me

I chuckled at her "a little, it was beautiful with a lot of old buildings."

Hermione's reply was cut off by Mrs. Granger and Aunt Andy coming from the back door. It'd been two days since I'd last seen Aunt Andy but she looked better, she must have seen her therapist. Mrs. Granger was smiling at us, bidding us not to move as she sat down in the grass next to us, Aunt Andy following.

"So, what were you girls talking about?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously

Hermione spoke before I could "Spain," she answered honestly and shook her head at me when I grunted disdainfully "really, Hammy? Not every answer needs to be a smart-arsed remark."

I smirked "you need your sense of humor checked, Myne," I told her as I started poking her in the side, making her squirm away and giggle at the same time. Hermione blew a raspberry at me as she sat up, I just shook my head and sat up as well "so, Aunt Andy, how are you feeling?"

She smiled "better," the woman nodded "I didn't want to bother you girls but a letter Gringotts for us…Athena…you haven't purchased anything expensive have you or done something that requires my input, have you?"

I shook my head "no…wait, now that I think on it there was that three ringed circus that…hey, now!" I cried as Hermione swatted at me "geez, mean monkey you are!" I said wrinkling my nose at her before turning back to an amused Aunt Andy "due to peer pressure I must say that, no, I have not done either."

Aunt Andy sighed "then I wonder what we'll be walking into tomorrow."

"A bank?" I offered and Mrs. Granger threw head back laughing while Hermione gave me a playful little shove.

…

I stayed the night with the Grangers and helped Mr. Granger work on a classic motorcycle that he kept in the detached garage. It was a 63' Royal Enfield Bullet 500 that he'd bought off a junker that had had the thing rusting away in a back garden shed. Mr. Granger had a love affair with motorcycles, he had a new model Royal Enfield Bullet and a 1946 Indian Chief from the States.

Mr. Granger beamed as I helped him, getting greasy and learning from him about how to fix what we were working on. Hermione was more of bookworm girly-girly who really hated getting greasy. As Hermione was an only child, Mr. Granger had never had a motorcycle buddy before. He even promised to teach me how to ride and help me get my license; laughing when I told him that Uncle Ted had already told Harry and I that he was going to teach us how to drive a car.

Mrs. Granger and Hermione both rolled their eyes at the state of me and Mr. Granger when we came back in for the nightly news program. There was grease on our faces and even in our hair and never mind my hand marks on my clothes…oops. After a shower, Mrs. Granger took clippers and scissors to my hair; the woman was a big fan of Meg Ryan so my black hair came out fluffy and no longer than the bottoms of my ears. Plus side, my head felt lighter.

"You have such beautiful hair, Athena," Mrs. Granger grinned running her fingers through her finished work "not saying that Hermione doesn't but she was cursed with Richard's family hair. Very puffy and unruly, seen her hair break a pair of scissors once when the stylist got a little too enthusiastic. Hasn't let anyone try and cut her hair really short since."

Hermione scowled and stuck her tongue out at her mother from her spot at the kitchen table where she was reading a book, shocking right? Mrs. Granger just chuckled and started brushing me off with a towel then shooed Hermione and I away to bed so she could sweep of the kitchen.

…

Mrs. Granger dropped me off early the next morning on her way to work. Her husband and daughter had a father/daughter day planned as the parents were alternating days now that Hermione was home for the summer. Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted grinned when the saw my hair, both approved and sent me on my way to my room to get ready for Gringotts.

Aunt Andy had laid out a very formal over robe (black with lavender accents and silver piping) with black slacks and a shimmery purple button up blouse. She'd even laid out dress shoes for me. Mrs. Granger had left by the time I came back down stairs and Aunt Andy was scowling at my pants as they were just a bit short at the ankles.

"You are growling like a weed, look your chin is already at my shoulder," she frowned measuring me against herself "I fear that you'll need all new pants by the end of summer and tower over the rest of us like your grandmother does."

I grinned hearing the telly click off in the living room "now I can get the biscuits from the high shelves."

"Nope, those are mine, kiddo," Uncle Ted swooped in from the living room "are we ready?"

Uncle Ted apparated us to Diagon Alley, keeping a hand on my shoulder as we made our way towards Gringotts. The alley wasn't a busy as it normally was, probably because it was only late June and school letters had yet to be sent out yet. It was just really weird and gave an ominous feeling to the place.

The guard goblins gave us a nod of the head as we passed by them and entered into their domain. Been a while since I'd been here last but it was just like I remembered as Aunt Andy directed me towards one of the open tellers. When the teller heard that we were there to meet Griphook, he didn't lead us to the goblin's office but a familiar conference room.

Griphook was conversing with a tall and slender wizard and a kid who had to be the man's son because of how much they looked alike. Long, wavy brown hair that was tied by with pale ribbons, grey eyes and wide jaws. The older wizard wore a closely trimmed beard and the boy was a stubbly but couldn't have been no older than myself.

"Ah, Miss Black and Lady Tonks nee Black, you're right on time, and Mr. Tonks," Griphook hadn't been expecting Uncle Ted "let me introduce Lord Philippe Lestrange and his heir Pierre. They are the ones who requested you be here today."

"Err…Le-Lestrange?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning back into Uncle Ted unconsciously "forgive me but do you mean like Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Zhe former head of our house, oui," Lord Lestrange nodded, he had a light French accent "but that honor passed to me when he and his brother, Rabastan, went to Azkaban with no heirs. I assure you zhat my branch of the zhe family do not hold zhe same values as he's did."

"Alright," Aunt Andy said slowly "then why did you ask us here?"

Lord Lestrange held his hand out towards the conference table "let us sit and start zhis off zhe right way, non?" he smiled softly "I promise thaz you will want to 'ear what I have to say."

Aunt Andy bowed her head first "introductions then, I am Andromeda Tonks nee Black, proxy for Lord Sirius Black," she bowed her head to Lord Lestrange again "this is our heir Athena Black," I copied her bow of the head "and my husband Edward Tonks."

Uncle Ted smiled and bowed his head as well, before moving to the low oak table. He and Aunt Andy placed me in the middle of them and watched the Lestranges sit down on the other side of the table with Griphook at its head. The goblin looked like he was being entertained immensely.

"First off, zhank you for taking up my offer," the French wizard sighed "I will not play games with you, I am here to pay a debt and avoid a blood feud."

That surprised all three of us on our side of the table "umm…what?" I asked confused

Lord Lestrange smiled at me "I know what my cousins did your mère, your mother," he started to explain "and it is a shame upon my family. Zhe English branch of zhe family fell to darkness a long time ago and to be honest, I had 'oped to avoid this meeting," he shifted in his chair, resting his interlaced hand on the table surface "but zhen you purchased _Maurice's Clothes and Robes_ at the beginning of the year," oh, that was news to me "they are our biggest clients for zhe enchanted cloth that my family produces."

"Oh, I see," Aunt Andy nodded "you were afraid that the move was done to hurt your business?"

"Oui, at zhe beginning but you did not make a move," Lord Lestrange shrugged "zhen Gringotts contacted me about our English holdings. As the vault had not be touch since my cousins went to Azkaban, well…" he fluttered a hand dismissively "it has been left long enough. It was Pierre who offered a solution to our…debt to you, Miss Black."

"To me?" I frowned and then I realized what he meant "oh, you are worried that I will call a blood feud because of what your cousins did to my parents, the killing of my father and mind raping of my mother?" I asked and the man and his son both shifted uncomfortably "what exactly are you proposing?"

Pierre slipped a small stack of parchment across the table "we want to be friends, of a sort," the young man said, his voice cracking a bit "business friends as we are your main suppliers for the moment," he explained, his accent was lighter than his father's "I…we propose that we split what is in the vault below our feet. We will take the coins and all other items are yours as are all property holding 'ere in England. We will pay the transfer fee."

"That…that is a very generous offer," Uncle Ted admitted as he was overlooking packet of parchment Aunt Andy had handed to him "but as a solicitor, I can hear the pending 'but' you've yet to give voice to."

Lord Lestrange nodded "oui, we want to renew our contracts with _Maurice's_ and expand our textiles sales to the United Kingdom. With your help we can do zhat."

"That is a very big offering just for that," I admitted, shaking my head "I mean, I'm not going to start a blood feud-thingy with anyone. I already blame the people at fault, one has had an ambiguous death, not sure if he stayed dead though and the other two are in Azkaban."

Lord Lestrange's smile was a genuine one as he said "zhen zhat makes you a better person than most of zhe nobles, here and in France. Please, Athena," he leaned forward and caught my eye "let us do zhis for you, zhe Lestranges have lost a great deal of 'onor since zhey came to zhis country. It would be nice to for us to regain even a little of it through zhis."

I let out a long breath and looked up at Aunt Andy as Uncle Ted finally spoke again "the paper work all in order and true to their word."

Aunt Andy leaned down and whispered "this would be yours alone, Athena, separate from the Black vaults."

I scowled a little at that and then grinned as I looked back towards Lord Lestrange "you wouldn't happen to know anyone who teaches swordsmanship, do you?"

That caught both Frenchmen off guard "why?" Lord Lestrange asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I want to learn and I have heard that many successful duelists are at least trained in the art of fencing. Helps with forms," I explained with a shrugged "I like dueling and the sport in general."

Pierre grinned then and lost all decorum "which duelist is your favorite?"

Woot! Fellow fanatic "if I had to choose it would be Elena Romanoff of Prague. She's wicked fast and I loved her hooded dragon leather jacket, it's so intimidating."

"I prefer Otto Vanders, myself," Pierre counter "he's like a graceful swan but brute strength…"

Lord Lestrange chuckled as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder "perhaps dueling talk after zhe meeting has end, oui?"

Aunt Andy nudged me as Pierre nodded "no swords or training until you're older," she said pointedly and smirked when I pouted "you're not even fourteen yet, I'm not letting you have a long, sharp pointy object until your old enough to drive."

"Spoil sport," I huffed and looked back to an amused French Lord "I guess then we have a deal as it seems my efforts to get a sword have been dashed once again."

….

With papers signed and a new vault under my name alone was establish. I was given a little silver key on a gold chain that went to Vault 394. Lord Lestrange signed a few papers that would start the transfers, the coin to their vaults in Paris and everything else to me; the properties took a bit longer though.

Uncle Ted sat with me and Pierre as Aunt Andy went over the paper work with Lord Lestrange and Griphook. The three of us looked over the properties in the UK and Ireland. There were maybe six in all, scattered all over the place; seriously and there even more worldwide. The list of locations for mine included in County Kilkenny, Scotland and four around England. There was very beautiful, if you believed the pictures, of a stately wizarding manor near Ipswich that had a fat little tower attached to it.

Pierre and I were discussing shielding constructs by the time that his father and Aunt Andy had signed the last of the papers. Uncle Ted was grinning at me as the French men left. He was teasing me about Pierre having taken a fancy to me, the man laughed when I made a face of eww at him. The man was still chuckling to himself as Griphook took us down to my new vault.

The place was filled with shelves that contained bejeweled potion flasks, goblets, a plethora of jewelry and loose gem stones. There were creature skins draped over stands that gave me the willies; I felt like they were watching me and asked Griphook if he'd sell them for me first thing. The goblin shivered at the sight of them and nodded.

There was only one thing in the whole lot that made me uneasy. It was cup, a very nice up that had a badger engraved on the side with finely wrought handles and several small jewels colored red, yellow, blue and green around it. It made me think of Hogwarts and I reached out to pick it up but stopped quickly. The thing had sent my left palm to tingling very unpleasantly, last things that had done this was Regulus's locket and Riddle's diary. What was my luck to find a third one?

Yea…I was done looking around then and asked Aunt Andy who was looking at a skull wearing an ornate crown if we could go. My stomach was telling me we'd missed lunch and I really wanted to get away from the cup. Aunt Andy nodded as she slipped an arm around my shoulders and called to Griphook who was with Uncle Ted.

…

We were at a little sandwich shop in a pocket of Diagon Alley, happily munching away on sandwiches and crisps. Uncle Ted and I were chattering randomly, I was really interested in that Ipswich house and somehow our conversation had turned to Mr. Granger's motorcycles (apparently Sirius had one that flew) when Aunt Andy started nodding to herself. She'd been really quiet since we'd left Gringotts.

"Alright," she said suddenly, putting her barely touched sandwich down "I agree."

Both Uncle Ted and I were confused "err…what?" he asked "agree to what, love?"

"Athena meeting her mother," Aunt Andy said softly, surprising both Uncle Ted and I "it's only fair that Athena actually know the woman for whom the Lestrange family would go to such lengths to avoid a blood feud over. I'll write Madam Bones when we get home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Two: A Very Dark Journey….

Nothing that anyone said actually warned me for how cold Azkaban was. Madam Bones had given me a week to either back out or prepare what I wanted to take with me to Azkaban. Kreacher and Aunt Andy helped me prepare as Jubilee was tending to Angie. The girl was due in late July or early August and only Jubilee had the patients of the two elves to deal with the girl at moment. Hermione and the Weasleys had left on their holidays and Harry was with Neville for the weekend.

In two small duffel bags was packed fresh clothes (sizes provided and they seemed way too skinny to be right), blankets, general healing potions (the strongest ones we could find), foodstuffs and wet wipes. Well…I added the wet-wipes because I'd once heard a muggle solider talking about how they were great for a bath without the tub and added hairbrush to both just because. I also added a shite-ton of chocolate too, mostly from my stash left over school but I kept the chocolate frogs

I thought I was prepared, I was wearing a heavy coat, lined gloves and a Gryffindor beanie when Madam Bones apparated us from the Ministry to a gloomy rock in the middle of the North Sea. We came out on a painted red circle outside the walls, facing the painted red doors of the prison. The second we arrived I realized just how grossly it had been understated or just badly I'd failed to take the heed.

The cold was biting and sank to my bones as if I wasn't even wearing a winter coat. My left hand felt it more acutely than the rest of my body. I swore softly and made to stuff my hand under my arm pit when Madam Bones stopped me by grabbing my wrist. She put her wand to the center of my palm and muttered something.

When she was done she looked to me "remember the spell _ut calidis_ , it's a warming spell," she waved her left hand at me as the cold left my hand and so was the stabbing pain "that or get enchanted gloves, dear, they cost a bit more but well worth it."

I nodded "thank you, Madam Bones, I-I forget about it sometimes and it feels weird…" I hesitated as we headed "does-does your hand feel magic?" I asked

The blonde woman smiled and nodded "everyone who holds the orb can feel it but it's to what degree and what different types of magic you can feel."

"I can feel the enchantments that are on the door," I admitted rubbing at my hand "I can feel static magic and I could feel the dark magic that were on the diary and the locket. I haven't told anyone because I didn't think they would believe me."

"I believe you," Madam Bones assured me as we stopped before the door "now, remember once we are in there you are _**not**_ to leave my side at any time, understood? The dementors are not picky about who they chose to feed off of."

…

Azkaban had the feel of a medieval castle. The stone halls were loud with the tormented cries of the inmates and the crashing of the North Sea against the sides of the island base. Everything was damp and it did not help that even the stones of the prison were naturally dark. Dementors glided about amongst the dozen or so patronus charms that were wondering about around their casters.

We were following Madam Bones's bear, black bear I think, towards a set of stairs across the courtyard where a guard waited with his kangaroo patronus. He nodded silently to Madam Bones and motioned for us to follow him. We descended down four flights of stairs, still in silence before heading down a hall that was marked with a painted green triangle and 80-100 above a sputtering torch.

Madam Bones stopped outside of one cell "we will visit Sirius first," she told me lowly so not to break the hush of this section of the prison "is that alright?"

I nodded "yes."

The department head nodded before rapping on the door with her fist before tapping it sharp with her wand. There were loud clicks as the lock shift before the door swung open with an almighty protest from the hinges. Madam Bones went in first with me following, the guard conjured himself a chair and sat down just outside the door.

Madam Bones conjured us some chairs as well and we sat facing a very gaunt man with long black hair that was matted and lanky. He was sitting by the bars of his window in dirty clothes that had holes, his shivering was noticeable. There were tattoos covering what skin was visible. He did not look away from the window as he spoke.

"Back again, Andy?" he smirked "more business or has the girl gotten herself in trouble again? I really do hope she's kicked that bastard Lockhart in the balls."

"I didn't kick them there but I did punch him in the face, twice," I shrugged as Sirius's head whipped around and chuckled when he gawked stupidly at me "you'll catch flies like that, ya know. Open mouthed and everything."

Sirius's beard was just as unmanaged and greasy as his hair was "you look just like your mum when she was your age but with dashes of Robert in there. Certainly have his eyes, greener eyes were never seen expect for Lily Potter."

I leaned back in my chair "if it's true that Aunt Andy looks like mum then I'll take that as a compliment, Aunt Andy is a stunning woman. Brought you a gift," I tossed him the duffle bag that he caught deftly "and some questions, if you don't mind."

"Ooh..." Sirius moved from his perch to sit on his bare mattress that had one threadbare blanket there "nice," the first thing the man brought out was the healing potions which he downed without question and tossed the empty bottles out the window into the sea "so, how'd you convince Amelia Bones to bring you here?" he asked happily tearing into the packages of heavy wool socks, covering his bare feet "there's got to be a story there."

"I asked on Career Day," I told him honestly "snuck away from Nym and found her office," he got to the blanket it next, snuggling down into it before going back to the duffle in his lap "I wanted to ask you about something that Peeves had said to me and Harry. He said that you and James Potter were friends," Sirius paused what he was doing and looked up at "now I don't mean to bring up bad memories and such but I happen to like answers. Questions really bug me."

Sirius nodded "fair enough, yes, James and I were friends," he laughed darkly then "if you believe the mouth-breathers than it was I who was James and Lily's secret keeper and it was I who gave it to Voldemort," he raised an eyebrow at me "you do not flinch at his name, even Bones flinched."

"Kind of hard to be scared of someone when you've hit them in the face with rocks, twice," I shrugged "besides his name is Tom Riddle."

"Come again?" Sirius gaped at me "you've hit him with rocks?"

I nodded "in the face, twice, he was on the back of Quirrell's head first year and possessed a classmate not to recently," I shrugged as Madam Bones shifted unhappily "what's a secret keeper?"

Madam Bones answered, scowling at Sirius "it's a person who hold the knowledge for a location or thing that's been put under a _fidelius_ charm. No one will ever be able to find it if the secret keeper keeps their mouths shut," she sneered at Sirius "means Sirius sold his best friend out to his dark lord and then murdered Peter Pettigrew, good thing that Remus was out of the country at the time."

"Moony was never in danger from me," Sirius hissed "not that you care, Bones, all you care about is closing the case. Don't care if I actually did it or not."

I put a hand on Madam Bones's arm "perhaps we should move on before you lot start fighting, yea?" I asked

"You're taking her side?" Sirius cried indignantly

I shrugged "I'm not taking anyone's side. I like evidence and proof, not hearsay and opinion."

The grimy man chuckled as Madam Bones and I stood to leave, the chairs vanished "a Black with a brain, what a change from our normalcy."

"Lots of things are changing," I told him as I paused at the door "enjoy the chocolate, and don't eat the sandwiches too fast because it'll make you sick and you'll have wasted it."

…

Three doors down from Sirius was the door to the room that belonged to the woman who was the cause of me being here. I felt nervous and a little scared as Madam Bones did the same thing she'd done to Sirius's door. Once again I followed her in and what I found could have broken the hardest of hearts.

Bellatrix was a shell of the woman she had been. Her long hair was matted and greasy, her skin was dirty and pale. A person could see her bones if the light was in the right place. Her teeth were rotting away and her glazed over eyes had a yellow tinge to them, she reeked of body order and worse. She was unresponsive when her name was called and she was barely blinking.

"Is this how you treat all your prisoners?" I demanded kneeling next to Bellatrix were she sat in the corner where she'd dragged her mattress "toss them in a room and forget about them? Let the waste away in their own filth, dogs in the pounds get treated better than this? Least Sirius was coherent!"

Madam Bones quirked an eyebrow at me as I tried to remember what Kaylee had taught about first aid "oversights have been made, Miss Black, do not overstep your bounds."

I glared at her "I may be just a teenager but I have a voice too. Now, why don't you at least act like a human being and help me help her?"

Madam Bones knelt down beside me and cuffed me upside the head before saying softly "I will forgive your words, little girl, because I am as upset by this as you," she said calmly with a hand on my shoulder "I, however, have control of my emotions and realize that I can't change things at this precise moment. This is something that will have to be worked on."

I hung my head, chastised "I'm sorry, Madam Bones."

She ruffled my hair "it's alright, just have care next time; there are better ways to handle a situation."

…

Bellatrix stayed unresponsive as Madam Bones called her personal houself, named Manny (who was wearing a special pendent to get through the wards), to bring a soaps and shampoos. Between the two of us it took almost an hour to get Bellatrix washed up and her hair combed out, Madam Bone had had to cut out several rats' nests. I paid no mind to the fact that I was seeing my mum naked, it didn't matter at all because I was more focused on her sores than being embarrassed. Manny had brought healing creams on a second visit.

Once Bellatrix was redressed in new clothes she looked almost human again but she was still unresponsive until we poured the healing potions down her throat, she swallowed in an automatic response that I wasn't expecting. Nether was Madam Bones because she'd instructed me on the proper way to message a person's throat to get them to swallow.

Next I started feeding her, tear up the sandwiches into smaller bits and handing them to her. Bellatrix was taking them when prompted and ate but it was like she was still only responding to commands. We were halfway through her sandwich when Bellatrix started blink, Madam Bones kept her hand on her wand and just watched.

The older dark haired witch suddenly took a deep breath and she straightened up in her seated posture and smiled at me "hello, dear, who are…" she stopped, tilted her head at me and then gasped, her hands covering her mouth as tears formed in her eyes "Athena?" she asked

I smiled at her and nodded "hello, mum."

Madam Bones swore but did nothing as Bellatrix weakly flung herself at me as best she could from her position and hugged me tightly as she wept on my shoulder. We stayed that way for a long time, I didn't protest even if my knees were. It was nice to be held by her, she was my mum. My magic recognized hers and it felt like home…or happily familiar at least.

Finally, Bellatrix let me go and pushed me back so she could study my face, using her hands as well as her eyes "you are so beautiful, my daughter, more so than any dream I could have hoped to have had. I see your father," she ran her fingers across my cheeks and nose "you have his eyes, so green. Not the common brown of the Black family. Is Minerva treating you okay? Is she here?" she looked over my shoulder and looked surprised to see Madam Bones.

"Umm…Gran isn't here and she's not…she's not my guardian," I admitted not sure what I should actually say "Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted are, since before I started at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix frowned "who the hell had you before then? What the hell is going on? Is Minerva even alive?"

"Oh, Gran's fine, really, she is…I…she thought she was protecting me by giving me to Black Fraser…"

"She gave you to him!" Bellatrix looked livid "he's not fit to raise a gerbil much less a child!"

I chuckled and that seemed to break her from her rage "that's what I've said, but he wasn't alone. Gran hired Kaylee so I wasn't completely left alone with him…well, for the most part. I spent three years in the states with…umm…I'm not sure who it was to be honest and then when I was old enough, I traveled with Kaylee and Fraser."

"How dare Minerva treat her heir this way?!" Bellatrix growled murderously

"Oh, I'm not her heir," I shook my head "there was a…err…Fergus disowned me officially with some old papers that Gran had threatened Robert with. Aunt Cissy saw the opportunity and got Wizengamot to name me heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. So…I'm a Black instead of a McGonagall."

Bellatrix just sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair, it was a bit comical to see her reaction to it being shorter than what she was use to "when did things get so mess up?" she asked softly before looking back to me "tell me all about yourself, Athena, I want to know everything."

I fidgeted a little but covered it up by handing Bellatrix the rest of her sandwich and her duffle back. Bellatrix happily consumed the foodstuff that had been packed as she listened to me describe life with Fraser, she caught me editing it through…like Haiti and the few times I was used for bait.

She made me tell her and I couldn't stop myself when I looked into her eyes. The woman was my mum and I felt…safe with her. I couldn't look her in the eyes as I told her what happened with the voodoo woman or with the anger orb. When I did look up, she hadn't responded in a while, I noticed that she looked dazed and dull eyes like when we arrived.

Madam Bones pulled me backwards, leaving my coat were it was draped over Bellatrix's legs. We watched as her face screwed up in an ugly scowl, a bluish light flashing behind her eyes. She looked up to find me and tried crawling towards me as she wasn't strong enough to stand.

"How dare someone treat my daughter like that?!" she cried as her hands clenched into fists "they will feel the wrath of the Dark Lord! I am his right hand, I do the bidding of our rightful Lord. Do you worship him, child?" she demanded of me, reaching form me "do you fear his righteous glory and hold to his teachings?"

It was then that Madam Bones finished dragging me out of the room. The door slamming shut on Bellatrix's increasing rants of pure blood superiority and making all those who'd hurt her child pay in pain. She'd changed so quickly that I felt shell shocked. I made no protests as the guard took us back to the door, giving me his jacket and telling Bones that he had another in his locker in the break room. I didn't notice the cold until the man's jacket was around me, I was freezing.

…

I sat for a long time in Madam Bones's office just staring at the door jamb, Madam Bones was filling Aunt Andy and Nym in on what happened as the prison. For the life of me I wasn't able to really comprehend what had happened. One moment she was perfectly fine and seeming normal, knowing full well who I was and concerned with motherly love for me. Then in the next she was nearly stark raving mad. I couldn't get that flash of blue in her eyes out of my mind.

About had a heart attack when a hand landed on my knee, it was Aunt Andy kneeling beside me. My tears came against my will and I flung myself at her, sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder. Maybe for a moment I got to view what it would have been like to have my mother there. Aunt Andy just told me that I was going to be alright as she just let me cry on her. I shivered when Nym joined our hug, her head resting on my shoulder.

When I'd finally cried myself out, Aunt Andy and Nym took me home. Madam Bones had given me a wetted paper towel to wash my face before I left her office. Once home, I refused to leave Aunt Andy's side as I was tucked into her on the couch. Though they'd heard it before, Aunt Andy and Nym listened as I told them about my visit. I just couldn't get over how normal she'd been there for a bit.

…

Harry arrived back that night and Gran came over with Angie in waddling tow. The girl was getting close to her due date. Aunt Andy and Nym had taken Uncle Ted and Gran aside to tell them about my visit while Harry and I were entertained by putting our hands to Angie's belly and feeling Angie-son move about; she'd discarded the name Erik Andrew because it was one that Lockhart had approved of.

It was a nice distraction to just feel something that had been so untainted by life. Plus it was really creepy to watch her skin stretch out when the little blighter shoved his hand against his mum. Harry and I were voting on Ripley as a first name…or middle name just as long as the kid had it. Angie just laughed and told us no.

"You are so going to be spoiled," Harry told the baby "Aunt Athena and Uncle Harry are so going to make sure of it," he grinned, the boy had been easily assimilated into our little family unit. We were his core family and the Weasleys were extended family; Hermione was like…well, another sister maybe, I wasn't sure "I'm going to get you your first broom and teach you to be a seeker instead of a silly chaser…ow! Angie," he pouted and pointed to her belly "no violence in front of the baby!"

"Silly Harry," she swatted him again "the baby can't see anything."

I giggled at them "you guys are awesome, please don't ever leave me!"

"Oh, sweetie," Angie pulled me into her side and kissed my head "we're like a bad fungi ya can't get rid of."

"What she said…though, I don't want to be a mushroom," Harry pouted playful "Mario might try and eat me then."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: big moment here and I hope you all like it.**

… **this writer of words doesn't own Harry Potter and wishful thinking doesn't count…**

Chapter Three: This is What the Stork Brought…

Gran's cottage was located near the outskirts of Hogsmeade and had one spectacular view of Hogwarts. It was two stories with the bedroom upstairs with a living room, kitchen and study downstairs. Gran admitted that the only residence of the cottage since Granddad died had been the dust bunnies. There was a houself that seen to the up keep but he only came about twice a week to clean. Gran and Granddad had lived there from when they'd married as early twenty something's until about late 1981 or early 1982 before they moved into Fracochtur after Gran's brothers had passed; it was the family seat.

There'd been a little work that'd gone into the cottage before Angie and Gran had officially moved in, little bit of remodeling and bringing the cottage up to code that Uncle Ted and a couple of his buddies had seen too. Rotten beams, shingles and carpets had been replaced while the wood floors had been refurbished. The kitchen got new appliances that ran off charms as Hogsmeade didn't have electricity. They'd added an extra room while they were at it, at Gran's request, for a nursery.

Besides getting away for a while and decompressing a bit, that's why Harry and I were here at the cottage. We were helping to decorate the nursery, painting it and move in the furniture that Gran, Angie and Aunt Andy had picked out. Harry and I were there for the manual labor and dismal painting skills.

I got Robert's bedroom that still had a few of his childhood things there. That must have been a mixed bag of cats, living so close to Hogwarts. Probably took the mysticism out for the boat ride across the lake…if they were doing that then. It was mostly posters, trinkets and a few articles of clothing (Ravenclaw themed) but it was enough to make the room feel like him. I really wish I could have meet him.

…

Harry and I had the widow open in the nursery, three days into our week at Gran's. The record player blaring as we worked on filling in the paint by number mural that Gran had put on the wall; just a flick of her wrist and there were griffins, giraffes, elephants, lions, cats and a dragon over grassy fields and a pond. We were moving quite well along, half the room was finished, with only minimal paint splatter on each other when Uncle Ted arrived with more paint and pizza.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, Angie was relishing every bite because her intake was being watched because of how much chocolate she admitted to having consumed. Angie's baby healer had put her on a healthier diet and vitamin potions that weekend before school had let out.

"So, I got a request today, Angie," Uncle Ted said slowly "Hermione is back from holiday," my head snapped up, I hadn't realized that much time had passed "and she'd like to join Athena here."

"Oh," Angie blinked and rubbed at her stomach before sighing "I guess it'd be alright, she'd find out sooner rather than later," the girl frowned and looked to Gran "what do you think, Professor?"

"Firstly, Angie you can call me Minerva or Gran like Harry has taken too," Gran grinned as she reached out ruffled up a beaming Harry's hair "none of this professor stuff until we're in school, got it?"

Angie nodded a bit self-consciously and asked again "but…umm, what do you think?"

Gran sighed heavily, they'd been having that argument since Gran was granted guardianship "I am not against it but only if you are comfortable, Angelina."

Angie set her slice of pizza down and looked to her swollen belly "okay," she said looking back up "but I want to talk to her alone, if can, first when she gets here. I-I know how infatuated Hermione had been with Gilderoy and well…I just don't want her to think badly of me."

I put a hand on Angie's shoulder and grinned "Myne can be pretty understanding if giving the chance."

…

Harry and I were putting the finishing touches on the nursery's paint job when Hermione arrived. For once it was pretty hot in Scotland and Harry and I had been resorted to wearing tank tops. Harry had stolen one from me that Nym had supplied me with; the Auror shirts were addictive to wear when one considers that it was the shirt that saved me from Riddle's stunning spell.

Angie and Hermione were in the living room and Gran pulled us into the back garden to give the girls some privacy. Gran just sighed heavily when Harry and I found some old brooms in the shed there and started playing air tag which turned into bumper cars. Woman could have strangled the pair of us when Harry gave a bit too hard of a hit and somehow I ended up standing on top of the garden shed, my broom on the ground.

"That's it!" Gran cried as I lowered myself to the ground, throwing up her hands "you lot aren't allowed to do anything beyond breathe otherwise you'll kill each other."

"Aw, Gran," Harry pouted as he jumped up on my back and rode on my back as we made our way over to her "that fiasco with the stairs and that sheet of cardboard wasn't our fault."

She narrowed her eyes at him "the first time you surfed down my stairs Mr. Potter, but the fourth or fifth?"

Harry jumped down and just hugged the woman until she relented. The boy was very much loving this family thing and getting hugs all the time. I was smiling at this when I got my own hug when Hermione came from the cottage and basically broadsided me. There were tear streak down her face, I saw that before my vision was corrupted by bush brown hair.

"How is it you're taller than the last time I saw you?" Hermione complained grumpily

I shrugged "growth spurt," I told her "what can I do to make this better?"

"Kick that man the tenders?" Hermione asked miserably "several times with great force."

Chuckling, I pointed out "I did punch him twice in the face and if he ever gets better he'll go to Azkaban," I frowned then and lowered my voice "which I can tell you is a not so happy place of cold, gloomy misery."

Hermione smirked as she looked up at me and wiped at her cheeks "I never thought cold, gloomy misery would make me feel better about something."

"She's going to be okay, you know," Harry said coming over and rubbing Hermione's shoulder "Angie's got us, don't she? And Gran and Uncle Ted, plus Jubilee and Kreacher. Wish those two would stop bickering. They're going it every time they pop into a room together; and its nice bickering too. They're so polite to each other even when Jubilee is smacking Kreacher with a pillow."

Hermione giggled into my shoulder before looking up at me, geez I really was getting taller than her if only several centimeters "I forgive you by the way," I raised as curious eyebrow, not sure what she meant "for keeping this bit of information from me, what Lockhart said to you in the cavern and Angie's condition."

"Oh, right," I nodded "sorry, that wasn't mine or Harry's to tell. Hey, want to see some wicked?"

I snagged Hermione's bags before we headed up the stairs, dropping them on the bed as I dragged her to the window of my room. The look of awe on her face was mesmerizing, the girl was so beautiful that I couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth in chest. I think I fell a little harder for her; and I cursed myself for it

"So, whatcha think?" I asked to distract myself "castle looks completely different from here, don't it?"

Hermione was grinning as she looked over at me "whole different perspective, thank you Hammy."

"For what?" I asked "showing a castle that's you've spent the last two years at?" shaking my head as Hermione just rolled her eyes as she dragged me back out of the room.

…

That night found Hermione, Harry, Angie and I bunkered down in a blanket fort in Angie's room. We were reading comic books and snacking on hidden candy that we'd gotten from Honeydukes. Granted that we'd get to visit on weekends during school but having Gran show us around was the best.

"So…" I'd washed down the last of a cauldron cake with lemonade. I wanted to talk to them about Azkaban because this was something that had been bugging if the nightmares I'd been having were anything to go by "I want…I need to tell you guys about Azkaban, just wish Neville was here so I could get it out in one go."

Hermione leaned into me, comfortingly, as I started the story from meeting the Lestranges at Gringotts. She scowled a little when I mentioned what Uncle Ted had said about Pierre and crushes, she slipped her hand into mine when I theorized that Uncle Ted had done drugs once upon a time to come up with that. I noticed the smirk that passed between Angie and Harry, their eyes flicking from Hermione to myself.

I got Harry's attention when I mentioned that I'd found another…shit, what had Kreacher named that locket? Well…it was certainly dark and troublesome as it felt the same as the diary and the locket. The three of them found that interesting when I explained that my hand could feel magic. Hermione was inspecting my hand.

"Seriously?" Angie asked curiously "then how'd you never feel my concealment charms?"

"Maybe the diary was high jacking your whatever," Harry offered chewing on a gummy wand "I was carrying it with me for a while and then Hermione went all stony on us and your emotions were wacky."

I shrugged and pointed at Harry "boy's probably right, I don't know how it works but…" I frowned and looked to Harry "do you remember what Peeves was shouting when we found Justin?"

Harry's face darkened "yea, I do."

"Harry, Sirius Black, my cousin, was friends with your dad," I frowned "he went to Azkaban for supposedly murdering a bunch of muggles and some bloke named Peter Pettigrew."

Harry frowned "what's that got to do with my dad?" he asked

"He was something called a secret-keeper to them, under a fidelius charm, it keeps things hidden," I explained "but if you believe the mainstream than Sirius is the one who sold your parents out to Riddle."

Harry's face started to darken and paused "I hate it when you say 'if you believe'," he growled "what'd ya mean by it now?"

"Simple fact is Harry is that I don't know if he did what he was accused of because he was never taken to trial and proven guilty of his crimes," I shrugged "you lot know how I feel about proof. I mean, here's a guy who ran away from his family at sixteen because he didn't like their stance on muggle-borns and blood purity. He gave up a title for it and a shite-tone of gold or tried too," I pointed out "he's good friends with your dad and some bloke named Moony Remus or Remus Moony or something like that."

Harry huffed and left the blanket fort. He took the rest of the conversation with him and I never got to tell them about Bellatrix. I slipped out next of Angie's room next. Heading to my room where I could sit in the window and stare at the castle in the moonlight. I played with the ring that was always on my hand, chosen for me by Bellatrix.

…

Baby shopping was the most annoying and depressing thing I'd ever experienced in a shop. I was thoroughly convinced that the only reason Harry and I were brought along was so we could carry the shopping bags. Both Harry and I were ready to kill Gran, Aunt Andy, Angie, Hermione, Nym and Mrs. Granger (who'd been told and wanted in to support Angie) by the time that lunch came round and we were shoving bags into the boot of Aunt Andy's car.

We'd gone to Diagon Alley for lunch because Aunt Andy and Gran wanted to visit the shopping district for some specialty new born shops. Had lunch at a little café in a pocket alcove where Harry and I put away our burgers, chips and seconds on milkshakes before even Angie was done.

When the older women started trading baby stories Harry and I snuck away; they never noticed…none of them. Things got better when we ran into Neville browsing one of the vendor stalls that sporadically lined the alley. He was with his Gran and it was with a sigh that the woman shooed us along after giving Neville a small coin purse, telling him not to spend it all in one place.

"I feel like a bottomless pit," I frowned, Neville hadn't eaten yet and so we wound up at the ice cream shop that also sold sandwiches and hot foods. Harry and I had put away a large order of chili cheese chips and another milkshake each; there was no sharing "these are so good!"

"Could be cause we're growing," Neville offered, he and I were staying close to the same height, Harry was a shade shorter "Gran says that my dad would have eaten her out of house and home if given the chance."

Harry patted his full stomach and sighed "I could die happy right now, I think Aunt Andy might have to roll me home."

Neville and I chuckled about that; mostly for me because I was nodding in agreement. Might have to take a page out of Angie's book and waddle about until digestion set in but as it was, none of us waddled out the outside dining area of the parlor. Of course we left with ice cream cones in hand, great divines we were going to make ourselves sick at this rate.

…

The three of us managed to visit my favorite junk store where I found Hermione's birthday present, Harry and Neville liking what I'd gotten and bought likeminded items for it. Also found something for Angie in there as well, which the clerk happily shrunk for me so it would fit in my bags. We visited the various candy stores along the way and found that jelly filled confections were becoming popular. Got several tins of this new trend, biscuits, gummies, hard candies and little pastries. Made it through the joke shop, the book shop and was drooling at brooms at the Game store window when we got caught by a group of unhappy women.

Lady Longbottom was very amused as Gran dressed Harry and me down, Neville was guilty by association before Lady Longbottom came to our rescue. Pointing out that we hadn't left the alley and that not every teen likes clothes shopping. Didn't get us out of trouble for sneaking off though.

Before Lady Longbottom left with her grandson, she let us know that they were having a little get together at Longbottom Manor for Neville's birthday; Harry's too if he wanted to be included. Aunt Andy thanked the woman before we went our separate ways. I think Harry and I would have liked to go with Neville instead of going home because Aunt Andy ranted at us the whole why home while Nym sampled the candy we'd gotten.

…

We were supposed to be putting together a baby shower for Angie that next day. Mrs. Granger had worked it out with her husband so she could have a few days to help us. Gran and Angie had arrived early that morning and were helping put together food stuffs, gift bags and non-alcoholic drinks; apparently drinking copious amounts of alcoholic drinks is a thing for baby showers. Aunt Andy and Mrs. Granger were lamenting the fact that there'd be none at this party. Things were moving along find until Angie suddenly cried out and put her hands to her stomach.

She looked up at Gran, everyone in the room having stopped what we were doing to look at her "I think my water just broke."

The adults flew into pandemonium then as Gran sent Nym to the cottage for Angie's bag that was by the door, while Gran and Aunt Andy keeping Angie on her feet headed for the floo. Mrs. Granger stayed with the rest of us teenagers, getting us calmed down and the party stuff put away. I sent Gorgo to Uncle Ted telling him about Angie.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I asked worry and concern in my voice, we were seated in the living room watching some random movie that'd been in the VCR; had to rewind it first though. I looked up at Mrs. Granger "Mrs. G, Angie's going to be fine, right? I mean, she's almost sixteen but that's still too young, right?"

Mrs. Granger smiled tenderly me "Angie is going to be just fine, poppet," she pinching at my nose "you think your aunt would allow for anything else?"

Hermione and I sat on either side of the woman while Harry sat of the floor pressed back into her legs. We stayed there like that for the rest of the two hour movie, ordered a pizza that Mrs. Granger went and picked up because she wanted to drinks as well. The woman even picked up a newer movie while she was out.

…

We stayed up that night until exhaustion caught up with us. Uncle Ted was home by then and found us air mattresses which Jubilee got inflated and made into beds in the living room. The man transfigured the couch for Mrs. Granger and put up some charmed fairy lights about the room before he claimed one of the mattress for himself.

Morning, well…afternoon found me wrapped up around Hermione as we'd shared. I'd forgotten about my cuddling tendencies when we'd fallen asleep very early that morning. My cheek was pressed to Hermione's shoulder with my arms around her to make her the little spoon, our legs were intertwined. I was woken because someone was poking my shoulder.

"Hammy, wake up!" that was Hermione's voice buzzing at me

I shook my head and tightened my grip "no, warm and comfy, shush dream Myne," I mumbled back.

Hermione giggled a little "I'm not a dream, Hammy and I have to use the loo!"

Smirking I shook my head "you're someone's dream, love, now shush, sleepy."

"Athena Cassiopeia Black, you wake up now!" Hermione glowed before she pinched me

"OW!" I cried, fully awake now, letting of Hermione and rolled away, coming off the edge of the mattress "what was that fer, ya mean penguin?"

Hermione just glared softly "maybe next you should wake up the first time I call you, Athena," she said before getting up and racing for the bathroom.

I looked to Hermione's parents (both of them) who were sitting on the reformed couch with a cup of coffee and a donut each. Mrs. Granger was grinning like she knew an inside joke and Mr. Granger looked sympathetically towards me. I looked to them for answers as I was rubbing my arm that was bruising.

"Can't help ya kid," Mr. Granger shook his head "there's donuts and chocolate milk in the kitchen."

I nodded, trying not to yawn "thanks…umm any word on Angie?"

Mrs. Granger frowned "still in labor. Makes it almost twenty four hours since her water broke," I frowned, deflating a bit and rocking back on my heels "hey," I looked back up at the Grangers "I was in labor with Hermione for almost two days because the little brat wasn't ready to come into the world just yet. My theory is that she was trying to decide if she really wanted to come now or later, Doctors said it was because she wouldn't get in the right position," Mrs. Granger just shrugged as her husband and I chuckled "just proved my point. I had the worst false labor with her, keep us going to the hospital for almost two weeks."

"Mum!" Hermione protested coming came "stop already!" she glared at me as she down on the makeshift bed "and you are a cuddle monster with death grip, Miss Black."

My blush would have put the Weasleys' hair color to shame. I muttered an apology and fled to the kitchen were Uncle Ted and Harry were. The elder Grangers' chuckles following me out of the living room. Uncle Ted raised an eyebrow at me as I rubbed at my burning cheeks as I sat down at the table.

He poured me a glass of chocolate milk and put a couple donuts on a plate, sliding it towards me. I blushed again when Hermione sat down beside me with the Gangers following. She nudged my shoulder to make me look at her.

"You alright?" she asked slipping her arm through mine

I nodded "yep, perfectly fine."

Mr. Granger coughed suddenly and when I looked to him Hermione kissed my cheek. I froze with a growing grin on my face. A pleasant tingling went throughout my body radiating from my cheek. Slowly my hand come up to rest her lips had been and then I realized I was being watched…by everyone. Especially some very amused and smirking knowingly Granger elders.

I gave a strangled yelp, making some excuse (might have been about bears attacking, I'm not sure) and fled for the second time that morning. Made sure to take my drink and donuts with me. I ignored Hermione's pounding on my bedroom door.

…

Should have figured Jubilee would aid Hermione. Two hours after I'd finished my donuts and chocolate milk and dressed, an hour after Hermione had stopped pounding on my door, I was sitting in my bean bag. The radio was on and there was a book propped up on my knees when Jubilee popped into my room, holding Hermione's hand.

"Hey, Jubilee, can I get some more chocolate milk and donuts by chance?" I asked casually

The little elf shrugged and smirked before popping out "of course you can have apple and orange juice."

I frowned "I worry about her."

"I worry about you!" Hermione cried, pacing my bedroom floor "are you alright? I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I wasn't really meaning too, it was something that Dad said I should do. He wanted to prove something."

My frown deepened "your father is sadistic but I'm alright, Myne, just…well, ya know, a bit embarrassed," I sighed heavily "I-I well, yea…."

"I know you like girls, Hammy," Hermione said softy as she knelt in front of me "you don't like boys the other girls do."

"What?" my voice was high pitched, I gulped hard "err…what?"

Hermione smiled "it doesn't make you any different, Athena. Not to me and when you're ready to talk about it let me know."

I just nodded to her, unable to speak. Hermione smiled at me before patting me on the knee and getting up again. She left then, heading back down stairs and leaving me shell shocked with tears forming in my eyes.

What the hell had just happened? Why was everyone so certain of this and accepting of this but me? Why couldn't people just leave me alone about it? I couldn't move and I struggled to breathe, it was coming shuddering gasps. This was the state that Harry found me in ten minutes later. He closed the door and pulled the other bean bag over.

"That was unfair, what Hermione did, outing you like that but I don't think she meant anything mean or vicious," he said softly sitting next to me "Uncle Ted sent me up to see if you were okay. He told the Grangers that you needed to be left alone for now."

I shook my head "I'm not okay, Harry, I'm not. Why can't I be normal?" I asked him "why do I have to be one or the other? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing wrong with you," he said simply "you're just Athena. You are what you are. You know, I've read some of the books you keep in your trunk over there and it seems to me that the idea of same…err…gender love being bad started after Rome fell," I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "it was the Christians who made it wrong…they made the human body wrong too. They had weird ideas honestly."

I chuckled as I wiped at my tears "I feel so wrong though…"

"That's only because you like Hermione more than just a friend," Harry said simply "I pay attention, you know. I see how you are with her sometimes and that look on your face. Uncle Ted has it when he looked at Aunt Andy."

Shaking my head, I tossed my book towards my bed "what I am I supposed to do Harry?"

He shrugged "don't know, just be you, Whiskers, that's all you can be, ya know. Being anyone else you'd be a lie. Besides you never know what's going to happen…"

The door opened then and Uncle Ted stuck his head in, he was grinning "Angie's had the baby and their both perfect. Get rid and we'll so see them."

…

My troubles were forgotten when Aunt Andy placed a yellow swaddled bundle in my arms just moments after we came into Angie's room. She'd named the heavy baby Alec Orion Johnson, the other name had been tainted and Angie just wanted a fresh start; she also drew from a Black family tradition too.

I'm not sure what the Alec Angie's-son's weight was but he was heavy. His skin was a couple shades lighter than Angie's and he's features were more like his fathers but his hair was like Angie's silky and black. I smiled down at the boy, who was staring up at me curiously as a newborn could be. His eyes were blue and they were going to stay blue, I could feel that all the way to my magical core.

"Hello, little man, I'm your Aunt Athena," I was tearing up for a completely different reason than I had earlier "and I promise that you are going to have a good life. You've family that loves you, a mum that would move the world for you and some pretty wicked aunts and uncles."

Alec just yawned tiredly and started getting fussy, I kissed at his little forehead as I gently danced my way back to Angie. She brought him to her breast and though she was completely covered, Harry was blushing from where he was sitting. I ignored the boy as I reached up to brush a few strains of hair out of Angie's tired face.

"What about you, Angie, you alright, big sister?" I asked

Angie looked towards were Gran and Aunt Andy were sitting tiredly with Harry and Hermione, the elder Grangers and Uncle Ted. Her eyes watered as she nodded and caught my hand with hers and for a moment she struggled for words. I rubbed at the back of her hand and waited.

"I wish my parents were here," she finally managed "I wish my mom could see her grandson, I wish they wanted to see him. He wasn't the mistake, my actions were but never him."

I hugged her the best I could and whispered "sometimes family isn't about blood no matter how we wish it," I told her "you aren't alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Four: Now the World…

We took Angie and her son home the next day, thanks to magic Angie was healed quicker than normal. She'd still have to take it easy because there was still muscle fatigue and her energy stores were depleted. Alec was a quiet baby once he was settled in his little vintage bassinet that I'd gotten him when Harry and I had slipped away from the shopping party.

Harry and I were fascinated with the little guy. We'd never been around a child so young before and couldn't believe they came that small. Hermione not so much because she been around them before with baby cousins. So the girl had just stayed back with Gran, Angie, the elder Grangers and Tonks and watched us with him.

Angie found it amusing and heartwarming. She liked how Harry and I bickered over whose stuffed toy he liked better, the snitch that Harry got him or the lion that I got him. The diaper changing was really, really gross and gag worthy but Harry and I just figured that was another challenge and something new to learn.

It was nearing Harry's birthday when all hell broke loose. First to drop by Gran's cottage was Lady Longbottom and Neville. I'd answered the door and was very surprised when the woman pushed me out of the way and started calling for Gran. She had a newspaper in her hand but that's all I saw before she disappeared out to the back garden where the family (everyone including the Grangers and Nym) had gathered for a Granger style cookout.

"What?" I frowned at Neville

He sighed as me pushed me back and quickly shut the door behind us, dead bolting it shut. The boy grabbed my wrist and pulled be towards the backdoor, the jug of tea I was meant to be getting was forgotten on the table.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, Athena and I'm not mad at you, really," he told me as we made our way across the house "I wish you'd hit that bastard just a bit harder."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned

Neville stopped just before the back door "it's in the _Daily Prophet_ about Angie and her son. There's no pictures because you lot left before the cameramen got to St. Mungo's."

"What?" I demanded, wide eyed and stunned.

Neville didn't says as he led me out in the back garden. Gran's face was growing redder and redder as she read the paper that was in her hands, Uncle Ted reading over her should and he didn't look very happy either. I'm not sure how far Gran got before she roared in anger and tore the paper up.

"Who told?" she demanded as she threw the paper up into the air "I want their heads! This was supposed to be a sealed matter!"

Lady Longbottom didn't flinch as an owl swooped in and landed on Uncle Ted's shoulder "if you would have kept reading, Skeeter says her source was in the ministry."

"I have to go," Uncle Ted said, interrupting whatever Gran was going to say "Brett Murphy has called an emergency board meeting and he wants senior partners there as well," he looked up from the letter to Angie "don't worry, Angie luv, we'll get this taken care of."

"I'd apparate from back here," Lady Longbottom called "I had to clear out a few gawkers from the front," she grinned at Gran "you're welcome, Min."

…

It took some convincing but we got Angie to at least eat something, even if she was sitting in at the table with Alec cradled to her. The elder Grangers ended up going home, they had work the next morning anyways and we teenagers were left in the care of Lady Longbottom. Gran and Aunt Andy headed for the _Daily Prophet_ offices and Nym went in order to keep them from killing anyone.

"Is my son safe?" Angie asked Lady Longbottom, we were all sitting there at the kitchen table halfheartedly playing some ancient board game that had been in the closet "should I be looking at other schools?"

Lady Longbottom smiled at Angie and patted her on the shoulder "you're just fine, Angelina, Min will get this figure out. I'm not saying that the sheep of our magical community won't bleat out their protests and you won't face opposition," she shrugged "but with his fathering being whom he was…well, more sheep will bleat a little louder. Had you chosen some random boy not as many sheep for that boy didn't have as many sheep followers; you must rise above the sheep."

"Or throw rocks," I offered "or let me hit them, I'm good at throwing rocks and punches."

"That's nothing to be proud of, dear," Lady Longbottom smiled and looked back to Angie "or, Angelina, you let the wolves at the sheep," she pointed to us younger teenagers.

"Awhooo!" I cried softly "hey, wasn't there a song about that…oh, what was that band."

"Duran Duran had one and there was Sam the Sham," Hermione nodded and then raised an eyebrow at me "I like music too, Hammy."

I shook my head at her "I wasn't saying you didn't, it just wasn't Frank you were talking about," Hermione just rolled her eyes at me as I flashed her a smile and looked back to Angie "you stay behind us, big sis, I think Harry and I can cause enough of a stir if we wanted. The Boy-Who-Didn't-Die and the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black…I'm sure we could find something," Harry was nodding in agreement at this.

"Hey," Neville cried "I'm Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom, ya know, I could trouble if I wanted."

I raised an eyebrow at the boy and pointedly looked at his grandmother; the woman was smirking "is that right, lad?" she asked

Neville gulped, his gaze flicked from me to his gran, he nodded and straightened his postures "Longbottoms are brave and noble. So yes, that's right."

Neville's grandmother cuffed him softly and grinned at him "you're learning, lad, you're learning."

…

Madam Bones was with Gran, Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy when they returned. They sat down with us at the table and explained what happened. A 'source' inside the ministry had leaked the contents of the sealed meeting for a large amount of coin to Rita Skeeter, who had no morals and was a gossipmonger, saw her own payday. She'd gone to St. Mungo's to question Angie and get a photo but we'd already taken her home; she'd tried to get to Lockhart but his ward was a closed one.

Rita was very puffed up, as Aunt Andy had put it, before the namesakes of Cromwell, Lovett and Murphy walked into the Editor in Chief with a lawsuit in hand. A lawsuit suing the paper for a hefty amount of money for printing the name of a minor and character damages.

The editor who let the story go to print was fried when Madam Bones walked in with a team of Aurors in tow charging the heads of the paper with obstruction of an ongoing criminal case and printing the name of an under aged person connected with that case. The _Prophet_ would be printing a retraction and an apology to Angie but the damage had been done; not that that would save them from the lawsuit.

"What's that mean for Angie though?" I asked "everyone already knows."

"It means that for a while, Angie and Alec after going to have to stay out of the public's eye until this blows over, like they were really in it to begin with," Madam Bones said softly "it will blow over, I promise you it will. When the next big news story comes around."

"Right, rise above the sheep," Angie nodded getting up from the table when Alec started getting fussy. She took him upstairs, muttering to herself "rise above the sheep, rise above the sheep, let Athena throw rocks at them."

…

Things hadn't gotten better by the time we returned from Longbottom Manor for Neville and Harry's birthdays. Which…I did get them gifts this year; got Neville a small window box garden that could be converted to a little green house with little plants already growing and Uncle Ted and I got Harry comic books. It was a starter box for a collection of both muggle and magical graphic novels.

We, the Tonks (including Nym) plus Harry, Hermione and I, hadn't been home more than ten minutes when a very distraught Angie came through the fireplace with Gran following. Gran had Alec and had kindly asked Jubilee to retrieve Alec's diaper bag and some clothes for Angie. There'd been people out front of the cottage with disparaging signs and throwing rotten eggs and vegetables.

Harry and I shared a glance over Angie's shoulders, we were both hugging her with Alec safely cocooned between us. We got Angie settled into my room, she was quickly asleep on the bed with Alec protected by a ring of pillows. While the adults were downstairs making plans to protect the cottage with wards, we teenagers were drawing battle plans of our own.

Next morning, rather early for us, Harry and I snuck down the nearby shopping center. Getting a mega slingshot or a water balloon launcher as the packaging called it, and a large sack of water balloons. The purchases took most of our muggle pocket money, the rest went to chocolate milk and bagged donuts.

Hermione was behind the garden shed brewing a dying potion in my cauldron over a dying camp stove. She had three colors bottled up so far and was working on a fourth. When she was done, the house still quiet, we wrote a note for Aunt Andy and then left via floo to Gran's cottage. Gran wasn't home, probably off at Gringotts hiring a curse breaker for the day; they did more than break curses you know.

Our morning past quickly as we filled the water balloons with water from the tap and then added the dye; dressed in protective full body rain gear and kitchen gloves (gifts from Kreacher). When our arsenal was done and safely in buckets that Kreacher brought us, the three of made our way outside to the lone tree next to the house that had the best advantage point for the front of the cottage. It also had an old tree house there that was just the floor at this point.

Kreacher was happy to supply us with snacks and drinks, more buckets for sitting on as we waited for the crowd. It wasn't likely it wouldn't gather a second time but as the idiots didn't know they were egging Minerva McGonagall's house. Well…we were taking the bet that they would and we would have won money.

A small crowd of middle aged women and young women, older than us still, gathered at the low rock fence. The first egg was rewarded with a bright pink balloon that drenched two witches at the front. Second balloon caught the middle of the crowd with blood red, third was puke green and so on as we'd meshed up the colors but not enough to muddy them.

"Look, Easter's come and gone." I grinned to Harry and Hermione as we lobbed another balloon towards the fleeing pack

Hermione swatted at me as she giggled "that was horrible, Hammy."

"But yet, Milady Myne, you still laughed," I pointed out and then yelped.

Gran was there below the tree glaring up at us. Her arms were crossed and her foot tapping the ground "what are you lot doing up there?" she demanded.

"Dying Easter eggs," I called back "wanna try it?"

…

The only people amused by our deployment of siege tactics and cottage defense was Madam Bones, Mr. Granger and Uncle Ted. Bones had had an array of brightly colored women stomp into her office only to be laughed right back out once their story was told. The department head also passed along the thanks from whole DMLE who'd gotten to watch the parade. Apparently, trying to shame and bully a teenaged mother isn't very well looked upon.

Gran, Aunt Andy and Mrs. Granger were a whole other story with Angie on the fence. This was not how Harry's birthday was supposed to be spent and because of the dyed water balloons…mostly because of the water balloons and our leaving without permission.

Uncle Ted defused the situation and kept us all from getting grounded. What we done was non-lethal, we left a note and paid for all our own materials. The camp stove was fair game as it'd been in the garden shed. He offered a solution. So far we'd been kept from reading the wizarding news but that wasn't enough. We were hearing all the details from the adults so he offered to take us off the grid for a while.

Uncle Ted wanted to take us camping and as it turned out, his idea of camping and my idea of camping were two very different things. Especially when Mr. Granger got involved, Hermione groaned over that one and Mrs. Granger thought it'd be excellent form of torture. I groaned too when the two men started planning for a road trip in a 70' VW bus; Hermione couldn't read and ride at the same time because it made her motion sick.

Very early August first found us loading up a restored VW bus that was painted powder blue with sleeping bags, blankets, several tents and whatever else the men and the two house elves had scrounged together. Harry got the middle seat while Hermione and I took the back seat.

We were barely dressed, shoes untied and wrapped up in blankets as we climbed in. I had my back to the wall of the bus with Hermione using me for a body pillow, wrapped up in my blanket. Harry's legs draped over the end of the shorter bench seat. I'm sure if I was more awake there would have been a different position for myself and Hermione but it was comfy and cuddly and we were back to sleep before we'd left the end of our road.

…

An air horn woke us around noon-ish. The side door was open and Mr. Granger had the horn, if glares could kill then he would have been dead three-fold. Hermione and I both blushed when we realized that Hermione had been sleeping on my chest. She'd been warm and now that she was gone I could tell where she'd been laying on me. The situation was ignored in favor of tying shoes, stretching and following the eager men into a diner they'd found.

Wasn't the only time that situation happened though, as we spent four more days wondering about to different camping sites near the different festivals; folk, renaissance, classic car and even a pie festival that we were not to tell Aunt Andy or Mrs. Granger about. Did stop at an Inn fifth night out so to get a shower because the bus was getting ripe. The inn was secluded on this country estate, Uncle Ted knew the owners. They'd gone to school with him and were muggle-born too. Parents owned the place and when the kids inherited they were able to broaden their client base to wizards on holiday.

Disaster should just be Harry's and I's middle names. Without us, Hermione would never get into trouble; girl would be predictably boring that way and I'd probably still be falling for her. Yep, the girl would be safe and not stuck running into unwanted relatives who decided to be petty like the Dursleys had done.

Imagine our luck when we came into the dining room and found the Dursleys seated at a table with a rather large woman with a bulldog at her feet. Harry told us the woman was Aunt Marge, Vernon's sister. Woman was a right cow from what Harry whispered to us and the woman proved it too; when they noticed us.

Aunt Marge really should have kept her mouth shut instead of bashing Harry's parents, intending for us to overhear. Calling them drunken lay-a-bouts who were probably pissed when they died in a car wreck. Harry lost control, mostly of his magic because Uncle Ted and I had hands on his shoulder while Mr. Granger was trying to flag the waitress down for a change of seating.

It was Hermione who altered us to Aunt Marge's distress. She…she was ballooning out like she'd been hit with an engorgement charm or something. Her clothes were ripped from her body, well very much stretched with buttons dangerously flying about as the woman started to…lift off.

I physically pulled Harry from the room when his Aunt Marge started to float. Bouncing off the ceiling and heading for the open veranda doors. Uncle Ted and the Inn owner was trying to get a handle on the situation before the foul woman literally floated away but Vernon and the bulldog were both being belligerent; well there were more teeth in the dog's case.

…

Harry was snapped from his daze when I shoved him into the fountain out by the front doors. He'd tried to take a swing at me in his anger daze. Hermione was standing beside me with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide was Harry sputtered and thrash about trying to find his feet. I was too busy rubbing at my jaw were Harry had actually connected.

"What…what was that for?" Harry asked shivering

I shrugged "my jaw, you wanker," I growled at him "I get the righteous parental anger but did you really need to hit me?"

Hermione winched at it "I think it's going to bruise," she had slapped my hand away and was looking at in the fading light "I wish I had something cold to give you, Hammy."

"Why are you in the fountain, Potter?" Nym called questioningly as coming she out from the inn with a portly man who was no taller than I was.

He carried a lime green bowler hat in one hand while smoothing out his pinstriped suit with the other. His greying hair was ruffled up a bit and in need of a comb. Hermione's eyes went wide and she clung to my arm, nearly putting me and Harry into the fountain; a second time in Harry's case.

Nym just shook her head at the saturated boy and dried him out with a flick of her wand. He sighed in relief and paused when he took a step away from the fountain and his shoes squelched with a wet sucking sound. Lift a foot and wiggling it, he looked up at with a hopeful little smile but Nym just smirked and shook her head.

The pink haired woman just shook her head "sorry but nope. You're just going to have to squelch about, Harry-boy," the man with the bowler hat cleared his throat and Nym jumped a little "oh, right," she blushed sending her hair a light shade of orange "Minister Fudge, this is Harry Potter, Athena Black; Heir to the House of Black and Hermione Granger. Everyone this is Minister Cornelius Fudge."

"Oh," Harry and I said at the same time straightening up our postures

The man smiled at us "well, Mr. Potter, we've already gotten your aunt into the hands of two officers from the Accidental Magical Reversal Department. They've punctured your aunt and a qualified Obliviator has already modified her memory," both Harry and I winched at that considering how close we came recently to having our memories modified "your aunt and uncle weren't too happy and might have wanted you jailed but accidents happen, don't they?" he said with a grin, even Hermione raised an eyebrow at him "no harm no foul."

"No harm?" I squeaked "no offense and I'm not saying Harry should get in trouble here but you punctured his aunt. That seems…violent….Minister…sir."

The man just chuckled as Nym face palmed herself "there was no harm there, Miss Black…" he hesitated then and asked "Miss Black are you aware that Lord Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban four days ago?"

"What?" I asked just blinking at him in surprise "I'm not sure I heard you right, Mr. Minister…who did what now?"

"Lord Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison on August the first, the last person to have contact with him by any means was your care package." Fudge said pointedly

"Umm…Minster, are you accusing my cousin of something?" Nym asked carefully "because she is still a minor and is currently without her guardian. I'm not her guardian, sir, that would be my mother and father and my father happens to be inside of you want to continue this conversation."

Hermione's hand was over my mouth and Harry's arm was on my shoulder "sir, Mr. Minister, I helped Athena pack that care package and the only thing in there that wasn't on the list was a toothbrush and tooth paste, sir, muggle items that wouldn't allow anyone to escape from anywhere expect from bad breath and gum disease."

"It was blue, too, the toothbrush, sir," Harry added.

Minister Fudge just sighed "well, I just had to make sure. As far we can tell, he slipped through the bars," he said "well, you lot should probably get on home. No idea what a man like Black will do."

…

Nym took us teenagers home on the Knight Bus after we packed out bags and got our stuff out of Mr. Granger's VW bus. Wow, the Knight Bus was weird. A shockingly purple double decker bus that so obviously magical that it was painful. Nym was paid some pimple face young man named Stan who told us to take any of the open beds.

I was never going to do that again and if I ever see that bus again, I'm burning it with a vengeances. There will be nothing left. The beds we sat on weren't bolted down so they slid all over the place and the driver, Ern, was downright rubbish as a driver. I've never been so motion sick before that I was throwing up in a conjured bucket; it was so bad that I begged Nym to let me walk the rest of the way home.

When we did finally make it more, I face planted in the grass of the front garden and asked to be left there to die. Aunt Andy and Gran managed to get me to my feet and got me inside. Angie was on the couch with George, of all people, as I was deposited into Uncle Ted's plush recliner. That wasn't working for me so I slid out of the car and laid on the floor, face down with my forehead on my arms.

"You okay, Whiskers?" George asked worriedly

I didn't even chance the shaking of my head "no!" I cried, it was muffled though "that contraption is evil and I'm never getting on it again even if my life depended upon it!"

Angie knelt beside me and rubbed at my shoulder "what can I do to make you feel better, little lion?"

Slowly I turned my head to look at her "burn it to the ground," I said very seriously "pour petrol all over it and lit a match. Go muggle justice on it."

Angie just smiled and shook her head "sorry, little lion, but that's not happening."

"You asked," I pointed out miserably.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five: A Weasley Family Extravaganza…

Hermione left for Cardiff the day after we returned with her parents and due to return the week before school started. Her parents wanted to visit family and it had already been a whacky summer; they weren't taking chances of something else happening. I was a little surprised by how much I missed her but not really at the same time.

I'd gotten too use to having Hermione close to me. I'm not sure if it was me being hyperaware or just what but Hermione had seemed more 'affection' as she'd once put it. She always holding my hand, putting her arm through mine or hugging me. Maybe she was trying to show me that she didn't care what my preferences were as I refused to speak about what happened the day that Alec was born, I'm not sure.

With the Granger girl gone and heck, even Neville was gone again too, to Brazil this time, I focused on Angie and Alec. Both Harry and I were. I think this was so we wouldn't worry about what the hell Sirius was up to. Aunt Andy was freaked out by it, going through her memories to see if there was any indication as to why he'd escape. We'd gotten a visit from Madam Bones with Aurors to check the house and Grimmauld over. Nym was put on desk duty until he was caught.

They were polite about it at least and it was a female Auror, Hestia Jones, who went through my room. She was impressed by the sure amount of books that I had and eyed Robert's dirk I had on display with a raised eyebrow before she left the room. They even went through Harry's room, which upset the boy greatly.

However, I think the worse upset was the fact that Ronald hadn't written Harry to tell them that the Weasley's had returned. It was pretty obvious with George and Fred over at the house all the time to see Angie and Alec. Angie was staying with us because Gran had to go take care of Hogwarts duties and spending time with Fergus's family.

Gran felt like she'd inherited a herd of teenagers instead of taking guardianship of one that gave birth to a noisy plus one. That always made Angie giggle because we could all see out smitten Gran was with the baby boy. The woman wasn't lacking for children and teenagers to dote upon.

There was still no word and Hedwig came back with letters still attached. Fred and George just frowned and looked apologetic whenever Harry asked what was going on; I honestly think the boys preferred spending time with us instead of being at home. I didn't think too much of the situation because Hogwarts letters had arrived a week after Ginny's birthday, which we never got an invite to.

…

Another week and no word from the boy but we were still grounded for the Easter Egg Defense so Harry couldn't go visit. Finally the Elder Tonks announced that we were going school shopping. Jubilee and Kreacher were watching Alec for us; having strict instructions of taking him to Grimmauld if anybody tried to break into the house.

Scared people do stupid things. Sirius was very high profile on top of the Lockhart Scandal, as it'd been dubbed, caused resulted in a few nasty owls to arrive at our house and I was really starting to hate howlers. People condemning our family for Sirius's actions. I was forbidden from sending return howlers.

Most people just stared as us as we made our way down the alley which led to Harry and I being as silly as possible for Angie's sake. We were left alone as we went about our business though, which was nice. Got through the robe shop, seamstress just shook her head at my growth spurt and made the pants just a bit longer and patted me on the shoulder. Aunt Andy swore that she was going to measure how tall I was when we got home.

Next was the school supplies shop. Notebooks, inkwells to refill my fountain pens (I really miss normal pens –insert frowny face here-), rolls of parchment that had a ruler along the side for length and so on. Uncle Ted sent our purchases on home as we left the shop. We were headed apothecary when we ran into the Weasley.

"Arthur, Molly," Uncle Ted smiled and wavy as Harry jogged over to Ron and Dean Thomas "how was Egypt?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned as her eyes passed over Angie before she smiled at Uncle Ted "it was fine, lots of sand."

"I'd hope so," I grinned at her "or you lot got lost."

Aunt Andy gave me a bit of shove towards Harry and the boys, Mr. Weasley chuckling at me as I went "why don't you go do something useful, yea?"

I'd just got to Harry's little group a bit back from the elder Weasleys and caught the last of Dean's comment "…so she's a slag then?" he asked

"Who? What?" I asked, noting Harry's clenched fists and the livid look on his face that Dean and Ron didn't seem to recognize.

Dean smirked "just asking Harry if he'd gotten a piece yet?"

"Piece of candy, piece of pie, piece of paper?" I asked having a bad feeling where this was heading "be more specific will ya, Thomas, so I know why…"

"A piece of Johnson," Dean smirked as Ron asked "why what?"

Dean cried out in pain as my fist connected with his face, his head whipped back and he landed on his arse "so I know why I'm knocking yer teeth out, boy," I hissed.

The boy on the ground whimpered "my tooth!" he cried spitting out blood and a broken lower bicuspid. Looking back to the adults, I saw they were having their own conversation and my guardians didn't look happy.

I looked back to the bloodied boy and squatted down in front him "you're going to listen, Thomas, and you're going listen well, I like punching things when they make me mad. It's a bad habit really, but you see when you call my sister a slag and make jokes about her…well, that makes me more than cross. Makes Harry cross too because he considers her family as well, take a look at his face, go on," he just gaped at me after glancing up at a glowering Harry "so you're going to watch what you say and how you say it; best pass that lovely nugget of knowledge along, yea?"

"You're both insane!" Dean cried, his lips painted with bright red blood.

He flinched when I patted his cheek "madness is relative."

I stood and frowned at my split knuckles, that signet ring wasn't the best protection from a boney face. Turning back towards the adults I found them still in a deep discussion with Angie looking like she wanted to be somewhere else. I winched a little when I grabbed her wrist with my battered hand and pulled her away from the others. Angie's eyes were wide as we passed Dean still on the ground, tooth in the palm of his hand.

The elderly apothecary woman just frowned when she saw my hand. Turned out that she was Su Li's great-grandmother, I asked if they were related. She rolled her eyes at me and started chiding me in Mandarin, I didn't understand it but I knew what it was. Jia Li called for one of her daughters to man the store and for one to help Angie; I know this because her orders were in accented English and she wore a gold plated name tag.

She sat me down in a chair and table behind the back counter and told me to stay. Once she was sure I'd do as told, she quickly moved away and disappeared behind a bead string curtain. When she came back she had a tray that held gauze, two potion bottles (one blue, one green) and long Q-tip. She put the tray down on the small table between us, dipping the Q-tip in the green bottle and demanded my hand.

"My Su, she tell me about you," Jia smiled and grinned when I yelped when the cotton bit touched my hand. Damn, that burned like Hades "course it hurt, silly child, it meant to hurt. Hitting boys hurt! Take potion and healing like woman!"

My eyes went wide at her tone and I ducked my head "yes, ma'am, sorry ma'am."

She grinned, gently tapping my cheek "good child, now," she went back to what she was doing, cleaning my hand or torturing me because I wasn't sure which "we talk about my Su. She good girl, friends with strange, blonde moonchild and McGonagall's other granddaughter."

"Luna and Izzy." I offered carefully

Jia Li just looked at me like I was crazy "that what I say, you hard of hearing too?"

"Err…no, ma'am." I looked back to my hand

The older witch snorted and chuckled when she pressed the Q-tip into my cut causing me to squeal "as I saying, you watch out for my Su, she good girl."

"Okay? I will?" I nodded quickly wishing this was over

Jia Li frowned and pressed with her Q-tip from hell, holding tightly to my wrist when I tried coming of my seat "you no sound positive to request. You protect my great-granddaughter and Clan Li do business with Black House," she pressed again, I was surprised I was holding my bladder "we make deal."

"Great Divines, woman, I'll sign the agreements myself or bring Aunt Andy here just move the blasted Q-tip!" I exclaimed with a strangled cry. The woman had an iron grip and there was no getting away from her torture device.

Jia Li smiled innocently and patted the back of my hand "so generous, make your ancestors proud."

…

Su Li and I were so going to have a talk. My hands were trembling when Angie and I finally left _Li's Apothecary and Herbs_. My hand was good as new and Angie had gotten Harry and I's potion ingredients as well. I was never going there again, Jia Li was scary. Found the rest of our party just outside the bookshop. Angie gave Uncle the jade green sack from our recent purchase as I pulled Aunt Andy to the side.

"Why are you trembling?" Aunt Andy asked "and why'd you punch Dean Thomas."

I waved her off those questions "neither of those are important, scary granny is. I'm sorry but you get deal with Jia Li. I said I would put in a word with you for her, she wants to do business with us. Go by there before we leave for the love all the Great Divines! Third woman in this world to scare me, have fun."

Aunt Andy was mimicking a fish as I quickly walked away from her, trying to get the trembling under control. I needed to find a bathroom and soon. The bathroom was some relief but my hands were still trembling as I washed them at the bathroom sink. Damn, I hope the woman was going to give me nightmares.

Found Hermione with Harry outside the bookshop, she was holding a ginger fur ball with orange eyes and mushed up face. Hermione was surprised (ha! I got to do the surprise hug for once) when I wrapped my arms around her; trapping her arms to her side as I laid my head on her shoulder. The cat, or what I assume was a cat, started purring and rubbing its head against my arm.

"Yay, you're here," I spoke weakly.

Hermione looked to Harry for what was wrong with me but he just shrugged "what's wrong, Hammy?"

"Scary Granny," I said as I regretfully let her go "oh, you got a pretty kitty," I looked to the creature she was holding, scratching at behind his ear and causing a louder purr "who's a good kitty?"

Hermione frowned as she put a hand to my forehead "what is seriously wrong with you?"

I rolled my eyes at her and stomped away towards Nym and Angie, sitting on a bench outside of specialty bakery. Nym got an arm around my shoulders once I'd collapsed onto the bench next to her.

….

I most certainly passed out on Nym's shoulder because the next thing I know Angie shanking my shoulder almost violently and Nym looked concerned. Jia Li's potion must have put me to sleep. Standing, I yawned and shook myself out like a puppy dog would. I wasn't trembling anymore and I felt perfectly fine.

"You sure you're okay?" Nym asked

I nodded "super, I feel good. Not even trembling any more. That potion really hurt, to be honest."

Angie just shook her head as she stood and gave me a brief hug "you are going to tell me why you punched Dean in the first place, right?"

I shook my head "nope, he knows what he did and I hope he keeps that tooth as reminder because I would hate to have to remind him again," I frowned then, tilting my head to the side trying to remember "was Hermione here?"

Both Angie and Nym chuckled, Angie patted me on the shoulder "she and Harry went off to find Ron after you sat down with us. They might be down there drooling over the new Firebolts."

"Ooh," I grinned then "that broom maker owes me a Firebolt."

"What?" Nym asked laughingly as if she didn't believe me

I pulled her and Angie towards the store selling the brooms in question "last year before school started, Aunt Andy was having me overlook the investments that she and Aunt Cissy were making. Something about Aunt Andy only being the proxy so it had to have my approval, anyways," I shook my head and sidestepped a little awestruck first year (only the first years had that look on their faces) "I had one stipulation for approving the investment and that was that I got one of the newer brooms."

Nym chuckled "and the corruption has begun. Aunt Cissy has taught you well, padawan."

"Why?" I asked grinning at her "because I want something out of our investment?"

The shop owner, also the clerk, also the broom inventor, grinned when I told him who I was. He'd been hoping I'd stop by sometime soon, or at least Aunt Andy. I didn't actually need the broom, hadn't come for it, really. I couldn't stop him from giving me the one he'd had in the back special for me, in a special case wrapped in brown paper.

I'd just been look for Harry and Hermione. The man was so grateful for the backing of the Blacks that he'd painted our most recent crest next to his logo above his cashier counter. He even pulled down two Firebolts off shelves and wrapped them up for Angie and Nym. Seems the Firebolt was very popular with the professional Quidditch teams and were selling very well.

"So no Harry?" I asked when Angie, Nym and I were outside the shop, we were all slightly shell shocked

"Nope," Angie sighed and looked down to the brown wrapped package in her hand "looks like I'm going to have to get back in Quidditch condition."

"I think I should hang out with you more often in stores, little cousin," Nym grinned stupidly and I just rolled my eyes at her.

…

Found Hermione and Harry with everyone at the _Leaky Cauldron_. No one had mentioned lunch to Nym or Angie or me for that matter. I gave a soft glare at Aunt Andy as I sat down between her and Hermione. Took forever for the waiter to make it back round to us and I seriously thought about just ditching everyone and heading for the sandwich shop. Aunt Andy wouldn't let me though.

"Hermione, why'd ya have to get that beast?" Ron whine from across the table as the waiter left with three new orders "I've already got Ginny's feline after Scabbers!"

"Crookshanks is not a beast, it is natural for cats to chase vermin, Ronald," Hermione hissed, holding the cat in her arms "perhaps if you'd actually use that terrarium that Athena got you then Tiberius won't chase him about!"

"Scabbers doesn't need a cage!" Ron hiss back

I leaned forward "then don't be surprised if some cat or bird eats him them," I said pointedly "Neville keeps Trevor in his terrarium and hasn't lost him since Christmas our first year, ya daft boy. Don't be blaming Hermione for your own failings as a pet owner."

"Piss off, Black," Ron sneered. Oh, we're back to this "this is between me and Hermione!"

"Keep questioning her choice of pet and it'll quickly be between you and me, Ronald Weasley," I smirked at him "what's it going to be?"

"Athena," Aunt Andy admonished "please stop threatening people."

I shrugged, not looking away from Ron "I haven't threatened anyone," I smiled at him "not yet."

"Hammy, please stop," Hermione pleaded with a heavy sigh "there's no need for this."

I looked to her before reaching out to scratch at the ginger cat's head "Crookshanks is a good kitty, isn't he?" the cat purred loudly "who's really lucky to have Myne as a mummy because she'll never forget about him and she'll love him."

"You're an imbecile, Black." Ron muttered

I didn't look over "don't listen to St. Weasley, Crookshanks, he's just jealous that Scabbers isn't well like and is pretty useless," the cat was rubbing his head in to Hermione's stomach "you're going to be good boy for your mummy?"

"You've been spending too much time talking baby talk to Alec," Hermione smirked, smacking my shoulder

"Who's Alec, you're boyfriend?" Ronald smirked "doubtful, who'd want a violent chit?"

Aunt Andy looked over at him "Mr. Weasley that was quite rude and uncalled for. Please keep such things to yourself."

"Seriously," Harry growled from the other side of Hermione "what's your problem, mate?"

Ronald just growled and sunk lower in his chair as my food arrived. He was petting the rat he was holding and muttering under his breath. If the boy had had laser vision than I'm certain that his plate would have melted and the table underneath would have caught fire.

…

That Saturday, the last one of our summer holiday, Uncle Ted convinced Mr. Weasley to hold an 'End of Summer Bash'. I wasn't sure how I felt about this because Mrs. Weasley had been pretty standoffish there at Diagon Alley and Ron was in for another broken nose if he didn't check himself and take a chill pill.

Floo travel was the easiest on a month old child, wow…it had been a month, couldn't believe that. Gran carried Alec in his little basket carrier, diaper bag slung over her shoulder and Angie, Harry and I each brought a dish covered with a heavy cloth to protect from the soot. Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted had come over early to decorate.

Tables had been set up outside in the Weasley's field and that's where we were directed with the dishes we had. Mrs. Weasley refused to acknowledge Angie or the basket that Gran was carrying. Gran gave Alec to Angie and I took Angie's bowl before we headed on outside.

Whole group of us had gathered. There was Bridget and Danny with twin set number 2, the Elder Grangers and Hermione, Annie and her mum Brianna, Luna and her father, Neville and Lady Longbottom and Colin Creevey was here with his family (I assume that's who the people who look like him were). The place looked like a proper get together.

Found Ginny right away and gave her the belated birthday gift I had for her but hadn't been able to give her. Fred had mention that the wrist watch that Ginny had gotten had been handed down through the family but the bands were threadbare and almost worn through. He and George had drawn what the watch looked like and I'd found new bands for it.

The bands really meant nothing compared to the watch itself. My watch was one of the few things that I wore all the time just like my signet ring. Considering all the trouble and injuries I'd had since Gran had given me the thing I was going have Gran check it because the enchantments weren't working like they were supposed to.

Ginny grinned and thanked me with a hug. Harry got the same treatment when he gave Ginny her what he'd gotten her; pair of vintage Quidditch goggles we found in a thrift store. Ginny was wearing them on her head as we headed to where the others were fawning over a gurgling Alec.

"You've gotten so tall, girl," Brianna greeted me with a hug "and you're still growing. Bet you'll be as tall as me by your next birthday, kiddo."

I grinned as the redheaded woman let me "then I can tower over everyone! Mawhahahaha! Ow! Myne! Why are you always smacking me?" I pouted, rubbing at my tank top covered stomach and looked to the Granger girl in question "I is tender."

"You is a ham," Hermione corrected as she slipped by me with an empty cup in hand.

Brianna grinned at the interaction between the two of us and nudged me after Hermione left "so, you're going to be how old this year? Fourteen or fifteen?"

"Fourteen," I grinned "so weird too, to say that. How's your mum? I liked her, her lotion works amazingly, by the way."

"I can smell the mint, like toothpaste actually," Brianna nodded "I'll let her know the next time I talk to her. She's great, by the way, lest she was last time we talked. Hey, I wanted to give you something, I found it in the attic and it reminded me of you," it was a cloak brooch made of silver, dark metal and had a small gem. It was designed like my signet ring; a raven (purple gem for the eye) resting on a closed armored fist with the name Black on a small scroll underneath "it was in a box that belonged to an ancestor of mine, Murtagh Fraser. He was supposedly, according to official records, was to have died at Culloden Moor. One of five Fraser officers that fought."

"How did he get an emblem of House Black?" I asked curiously

Brianna shrugged "maybe he knew a Black," she offered "but I thought it was time that this was returned to a proper Black. They weren't always as dark as their names, you know."

I grinned, it gave me hope to know that, and hugged the woman "thank you, coolest thing ever!"

The American witch just chuckled and hugged me back "you are going to bring honor to the Black family, Athena, just by being yourself, I can feel it."

…

The day was going so well. There was music, small games and Quidditch. Uncle Ted had brought over the brooms from the garden shed and had Jubilee grab Harry, Angie's and my brooms from the house; Angie's had been in her trunk. Thank the Great Divines that the elf hadn't grabbed the Firebolts.

First team, in red windbreakers (the Grangers got theses) were Ron (keeper), Fred and George (beaters), Mr. Weasley (chaser), Uncle Ted (chaser), Nym (chaser) and Ginny (seeker). They were on the left side of the field where Gran had erected the three hoops from random bits of wood; she'd used bits of stone for our hoops and they were only about thirty feet tall.

In blue windbreakers were Colin (keeper and looking nervous), Izzy and Malcom (beater, ironic), Angie (chaser), Brianna (chaser), myself (chaser) and Harry (seeker). Angie took over as our captain and made sure Colin knew that this was only a game. He wasn't to freak out about missing goals and was to have fun. Harry knew what he was to do and we chasers were to work as a team.

"You know, this might be the first game where I actually get to play as chaser," I smirked before quickly running over to Hermione "no snake hunting, Myne!"

I hugged her and running back to the pitch before the girl could complain. Gran was playing referee, riding her own broom and a gold windbreaker that she was tickled pink about. She released the various balls and then tossed the quaffle up to have it be caught by Nym. I was hot on my cousin's tail.

There was some fancy flying there as Nym tried loopy loops and tossed it away towards her father when she couldn't shake me. Brianna caught the pass and tossed the quaffle to Angie, who caught the quaffle as I intercepted a sneaky hit from Ginny intended for Angie. Girl was solid and about knocked me off my broom but I recovered and streaked after Angie.

She tossed the quaffle back to me, she was about mobbed by Mr. Weasley and Nym. I dove under the traffic jam and scored through the lower right hoop. Ron missed the quaffle by his fingertips. The boy glared at me before going to retrieve the ball from the ground.

Angie and I were awesome as a matched pair and Brianna was fantastic as our third. She was really good at intercepting passes. Ron was not having a good time, he was only saving a third of what was coming his way and Colin was having a hay day at his hoops. I bet his cheeks were going to ache for days because he was grinning, he'd saved at least four shoots out of ten before Ginny caught the snitch. Blue team only won by ten points which came from Ginny's catch.

….

Wind chapped faces and a few bruises earned from body hits and bludgers, we were all smiling as we walked away from the pitch. Expect for Ron, he was as surely as ever and every much earning the title of St. Weasley today. We were headed for drinks so to give Angie time to feed Alec before dinner started.

I was bringing her something to drink, she was in the house on the couch with Alec's baby blanket over her, when I stopped at the door. She as arguing with…Percy? I silently stepped through the kitchen door and say the boy standing at the end of the couch with his nose in the air, head boy badge on his chest. His arms folded across his chest.

"You are a disgrace to Gryffindor house," he sneered at her "I would have expected that sort of behavior from Slytherins or Hufflepuffs. Should have kept your legs together."

Angie smirked "and you have an extra stick shoved up your arse today, Sir Percival. Perhaps you better go deal with that and leave me to tend to my son."

Percy snorted contemptuously "a bastard child who should have been…"

"Hey, Percy," I called spooking him "do you really want to finish that sentence?" I asked calmly "I mean, would it be a safe and wise choice?"

"Why should I fear a Neanderthal?" Percy demanded, scowling at me.

I smirked "because, Sir Percival, I'm scarier than you are and I like hitting things. So maybe, for your own safety, you should walk away while you bloody well can."

"I am head boy!" he cried

"And you're going to be a damsel in distress here shortly," I snarked back "if you haven't realized it, Sir Percival, we're not a Hogwarts yet. Walk away now, ya blighter before bad things happen."

Percy wasn't budging "I will not be talked to like that in my own house!"

I nodded as I set down the cups in my hands "you're right, Percy," I nodded again and made my way over to Angie "I'm sorry that this had to happen like this."

"You should be," Percy smirked "if you'd left Lockhart alone then maybe the girl…ugh!"

I'd put my fist into his gut in a smooth transition from where Angie was to Percy at the end of the couch "I was apologizing for the violence. Seems I'm doing it a lot since I started at Hogwarts. Never had cause to punch anyone really before then, except Fraser but would have never done that. Apparently, I have more respect for that bastard than I do for you."

Percy was just red faced and hunched over, not saying a word. Probably afraid that if he opened his mouth more than words were coming out. I got a hold of his belt on his pants and the collar of his shirt and started guiding him outside.

"See you outside in a bit, sis!" I called over my shoulder as I pulled Percy out the door. I took him to the table area.

Mr. Weasley looked a little concerned when I coaxed Percy into a chair at the end of the table. He left his wife to come over to make sure his third eldest son was okay. I patted Percy and the shoulder and made to walk away when Mrs. Weasley called to me, she'd noticed after her husband had walked away from their conversation.

"What happened, why does he look like he's going to be sick?" she asked worriedly

I shrugged "he looks that way because he was talking about my godson in a very unfavorable manner," I said politely, Angie hadn't actually named a godmother or father yet but I counted myself in for the win "he was asked to stop and he didn't."

Mrs. Weasley's face went red "you hurt my son?"

"Not overly, give him five minutes and he'll be right as rain," I shrugged again "if you feel a real need than Aunt Andy is a licensed medical healer, she will be able to assist you."

I was trying to be polite and not garner anymore trouble because I really wanted to get back to my drink that was still on the counter of the kitchen. With a bow of my head I turned to go when Percy decided that he wanted to get even. He wasn't physically able to take me and so he tried his hand at a spell. Feeling the spell coming, there was a buzzing of the palm of my hand, I turned sideways and bent myself so to let the purplish light guide right by me.

"Feel better?" I asked, everyone else still in shock

Percy was puce colored in the face "how dare you strike the head boy, you and that bitch in there are a disgrace to Gryffindor. You are violent, foul mouthed and disgusting with your perversions," he snarled apparently not realizing that we were surrounded by adults and one of them was an Auror "you protect that…that harlot. That scarlet woman, that…that slag! She whored herself out and got what she deserved!"

"PERCY!" Mr. Weasley cried indignantly, snatching Percy's wand away "how dare you use those words. You've no right to judge anybody! You apologize right this instance!"

"But Mum said the same thing just this morning," Ron frowned "she said that any girl that lets an older man touch her like that ought to be punished. They've no place in polite…"

"Thank you, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said pointedly "you can stop helping now."

Gran was livid, but had taken a moment to calm herself "Mr. Percy Weasley, I cannot believe that I just watched you attack another student."

"Minerva, I think we can reprimand our son just fine on our own, thank you," Mrs. Weasley said politely but her voice was strained

Gran just blinked at her "then I'm afraid you are mistaken, Molly, because I am not punishing your son, I am protecting my students for I cannot in good conscience allow a Head Boy to verbally and magically attack another student," Gran corrected her "I fear what he would do at school, especially if he struck while her back was turned."

Mr. Weasley nodded and cut off his wife's protest "I agree, Professor," he tugged the badge off of Percy's chest, the boy nearly in tears and silently pleading for his dad to give it back "an abuse of privilege and authority is what cause this mess. Lockhart was a conman and a rubbish human being. He was the one in position of authority and should have said no to certain advances," he glared at his wife "Lockhart was not a good man and he was certainly no saint. I will not hear another word against that poor girl in there, because Lockhart could have prevented that as well," he tossed the badge to Gran "I would love for my son to hold that position but I will not allow it if this how he's going to act once he has it," he looked to Percy then "he should know that power comes with trust and responsibility. I, for one, am ashamed and disappointed that this happened."

With that Mr. Weasley dragged Percy into the house, stopping to allow Angie to come out the door first with Alec back in his basket. Mr. Weasley apologized to her for Percy's appalling behavior towards her and for his wife's attitude as well. I looked towards Mrs. Weasley, curious more than I was upset; which was curious in of itself.

"Question, Mrs. Weasley," I called as I stuffed my hands in my pants pockets "do you know as to what 'perversions' he was referring to?"

The woman glared at me but got her temper in check and marched away from table area. She headed inside and didn't look back. I looked to Gran, woman looked ready for gleeful murder as she and Aunt Andy hurried over to me to make sure I was okay. Raising an eyebrow as they drew near, I pulled the cloak brooch that Brianna had given me from my pocket.

With it in my left hand, I could just barely feel the calming aura the brooch had and I smiled. Someone that taken a preemptive strike against their temper and making it so their tempers didn't rule them completely. Not going to say that outbursts were possible or major flares weren't likely, it just felt clearer.

Aunt Andy lifted my shirt up to check my stomach and was very happy to find that my very pale skin was unharmed. I wasn't as muscled as I used to be but I still retained some definition, I just really needed a tan.

"What's that?" Gran asked taking it from me "oh, the Black's Scottish crest, where did you get this?"

I nodded towards Brianna, who was shooing the younger kids away from where they had Angie in a group hug "she had it in her attic; remember when we went to Culloden? She was telling me about the Blacks there."

Gran handed the brooch to Aunt Andy "wow, this is amazing, probably the only one left in existence."

…

Dinner was awkward to say the least when Mr. Weasley came back out; he and Ginny made up two plates while he apologize profusely to what happened and then took the plates in to his son and wife. Then the man came back and joined the subdued revelry. I sat next to Hermione with my arm across the back of her chair, just listening in on the surrounding conversation.

If Percy, Mrs. Weasley and Dean Thomas's reaction were going to be…prevalent this year than the brooch was going to come in handy. There were only so many fights I could have before I was expelled or I grew tired of the fight. With a heavy sigh, I pulled my long leg up (one opposite of Hermione) and hooked the heel of my shoe on the edge of my chair so I drape a long arm over my knee. So many thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Six: That Long Dark Train…

That Monday after the 'End of Summer' party felt…yea, I was already exhausted and school hadn't even started yet. My trunk was packed. Radio, records and player, signed permission slip to visit Hogsmeade (Uncle Ted signature on there like on Harry's), broom (not the Firebolt) and Quidditch gear (Angie made me) secured amongst my clothes that Jubilee assured Aunt Andy that she could let out if needed. I stood at 167.6 centimeters or roughly about 5'5'' and still growing, sort of because my growth spurt had seems to have ended for now.

I was sleeping when Gran brought someone over for us to meet. Still in my pjs, sleeping and a tank top (yea, I'd fallen in love with the article of clothing type) with a fan clipped onto the end of the railing of the top bunk (my bunk because Gran had turned my bed into a bunk bed so Angie and I were sharing a room) going as hard as its little motor could. It was perfect and I was dreaming that Harry and I were trying to get Hermione and Luna to Fort William Henry, deploying magic and muskets to get through the Seven Years War; the French and Natives weren't making it easy.

About the time someone grabbed my arm was about the time that Magua killed Harry and pushed him over the edge of the cliff. Uncle Ted (who could totally pull off the garb of the time) was just mere seconds behind and Hermione was screaming for Luna. I jolted away and crying 'no!' at the same time; about went over my own cliff but Uncle Ted saved me from Luna's fate of going over the tall Adirondack mountain cliff.

"Oi," I sat up, my legs dangling over the edge of the bed and rubbing at my eyes "that's the last time we watch _The Last of the Mohicans_ before bed. That was so real!"

"Who were you?" Uncle Ted asked amused

I yawned and stretched "Hawkeye and Harry was the brother."

"Hermione your Cora?" he asked and I blushed "it's alright, Athena. Now, come on and get dressed. Gran's downstairs and she's brought someone for us all to meet."

"What time is it?" I asked giving another yawn

Uncle Ted chuckled "almost 13:30. Completely dead to the world, you were. Alec was not having a happy morning, poor chap, and you the self-proclaimed godmother slept through it," he shook his head at me.

"Whatever, old man," I snarked and made him laugh "can ya go so I can get dressed?"

…

I came down stairs ten minutes later, in my favorite pair faded jeans and Pink Floyd t-shirt sans socks or shoes and collapsed onto the couch next to Angie. Groggily, I took Alec from her at her prompting. I cradled him the crook of my arm and made fun faces at him, he wasn't quite old enough to smile yet but he was watching.

"Athena?" Gran called dragging my attention from the lad "should I take Alec so you can pay attention."

"Nope, cause I'm skint so I'll just hold onto this fella." I grinned at her

Gran shook her head "you do realize that the Blacks have a considerable fortune don't you?" she raised an eyebrow at me "not to mention what's in your own vault?"

"Ooh, is there shiny stuff there?" I asked with a grin and looked to Aunt Andy "why didn't you tell me there was shiny stuff there? I'm rather disappointed in you, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, not telling me about the shiny."

Aunt Andy just sighed and handed me a glass of chocolate milk that Uncle Ted had passed her "here, drink this and be quiet."

I grinned "shiny!"

Angie took Alec back and that's when I noticed the person Gran had brought with her; woman, late twenties (maybe), grey eyes, long chestnut hair that was braiding into a long pony tail, ankle length skirt with a blouse and jacket. I raised an eyebrow and sipped from my glass just wishing that I had a donut. The woman smiled at me before looking to Gran.

"Everyone, this is Kendra Rosenberg, she's going to be Alec's caretaker while Angie's in school. She's taking up residence at the cottage." Gran announced

"Fully vetted?" Harry asked

"Former childcare experience?" Angie wanted to know

"Able to take down an Irish fairy with an iron spoon?" I asked and garnered everyone's questioning look "what? Foundlings, people, fairies steal babies. Iron protects against fae kind."

The woman, Kendra, smiled and nodded "I did know that, I graduated from Montcalm Académie de l'Magus, in Quebec. Then I spent five years in a muggle university in British Columbia for early childhood devolvement," she had a slight accent that was French but only on certain words "my hope is to write text books with updated information."

"Which subjects?" I asked after finishing my milk off in one big gulp.

"History of Magic and Charms," Kendra grinned "I've a sister who teaches potions and I'm horrible at Transfiguration."

I just nodded and got up, my stomach growling "right then, if Gran says you're the woman for the job then that's good for me. Just know, you best take good care of the boy-o or you'll have a lot of people after your skin," I stretched and yawned "hmm…donuts," I hummed happily before heading off towards the kitchen.

…

The day before we were to leave, Nym took Harry, Angie and I out for a day on the town; Angie and Alec was with us for the night and Kendra would arrive the next morning for the little guy. Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted watched over the little guy for us as we puttered around London. Playing tourist with disposable cameras and just got to be carefree for the day.

We brought home dinner and the trinkets that we'd got the elder Tonks. Played family games after that until Nym stole us away from the parental units for our annual blanket fort, candies, charmed fairy lights and Hogwarts secrets. Angie and Harry were enthralled with this tradition and fell in love with it. I fell asleep cuddled up next to Nym. Next morning Aunt Andy just shook her head when she came to wake us.

Like last year I dressed in the slacks and buttoned up shirt of the school uniform and added a ruby red vest I'd nicked from Uncle Ted over the summer. Angie and Harry just gaped at me as I came down the stairs to where our trunks had been stacked the night before. Gorgo had flown ahead several days ago with a letter to Gran, just a written joke because I knew the owl wasn't a fan of cages. So that poor Hedwig by her lonesome as Angie didn't gave a pet.

"What?" I asked looking up from my bowl of cereal

Angie answered "why are you wearing that?"

I shrugged "so I don't have to strip on the train?" I offered

"I so wish I'd thought of that," Harry pouted with his spoon hovering between his bowl and mouth "why didn't you tell me about that, Whiskers?" he demanded

Grinning, I took another bite of my cereal and didn't answer, Nym was smirking over her cup of coffee. Uncle Ted let out a noise of protest when he noticed the vest as we were loading trunks into the boot of the family car, expanded magically so they'd all fit. Hedwig would have to ride in Harry's lap.

Kendra arrived just before we left. It was a very emotional parting for Angie, Nym escorted her out to the car and let the girl cry on her shoulder. Harry and I said our own goodbyes, kissing the little guy on the forehead before heading for the car. I held Angie's hand on the way to King's Cross Station.

….

The station was packed more than in previous years and Aunt Andy assured me this was the baby boom generation finally popping up. After the war with Riddle, with people feeling safe again, they started having more babies as society started rebuilding. Uncle Ted smirked, as we were loading trolleys, that now Dumbledore would see the wisdom of hiring more teachers.

We found the Grangers just inside at one of the little teashops. Mrs. Granger made me spin around for her and laughed at my blush when she gave me a low whistle. Then the cheery woman hugged me while still laughing at me. She kissed my temple and gave me a little push towards Hermione.

"You do look nice, Athena," Hermione assured me "I like the vest."

I grinned "thanks, I nicked it from Uncle Ted," I had to laugh when the man stuck his tongue out at me "you're just jealous that it looks better on me than you."

The man blew a raspberry at me and smiled before putting his nose in the hair and pushing my trolley towards the barrier. Hermione giggled into my shoulder as she slipped her arm into mine as we watched him disappear with Harry and Angie following with Aunt Andy and the Grangers not too far behind. Between us and Nym, we wrangled a few lost muggle-borns and got them through the barrier before going ourselves.

Neville found us through the crowd and dragged us over to where our families had gathered. Percy looked disheveled and listless but still functioning while his mother refused to look at either Angie or I. Ronald wasn't too happy to see me, sneering at me before Ginny kicked him in the shin.

Danny hugged me tightly when we got there and slipped a canvas satchel over my shoulder, winking at me. I didn't say anything, just a bit worried about what the man had put in there. There was a round of hugs as the train was getting ready to leave, Uncle Ted sounding us off as we climbed aboard the train so no one got left behind this time. Harry chuckled, Ron did not.

Neville dragged us to the compartment he'd saved for us after making George and Fred swear they'd watch out for Angie. The blonde boy frowned when he saw there was someone in there but I pushed in anyways. I sat down tentatively next to him but the man was leaning against the window. His clothes were well-torn and kind of shabby, but they were taken care of as there were several spots were the man had sown on them.

"Who's he?" Ronald asked sitting down between Harry and Neville

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione said with a shrug, I followed her line of sight and found the briefcase she was looking at.

"How'd ya know that?" Ron demanded, frowning when Hermione merely pointed, to the tatty little briefcase that was held mostly together with twine "oh, what'd think he teaches?"

We all gave him a questioning look "seriously?" I asked "what position is open every year?"

"DADA, Ronald," Hermione supplied when Ron still looked confused. Where was the kid from last year? Did he get replaced with a plastic replica?

Ron just snorted "hope he's up to task, man looked like a stiff breeze would knock him over."

"And you look like Happy Miss Nancy yourself, St. Weasley," I sniped at him as the train pulled away from the station "how bout we not judge a person till we know them, yea?"

Ron glowered at me "piss off Black, no one wants you around anyways!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, Hermione slipping her arm through mine to try and keep me calm "are we first years again?"

"How 'bout you just shut it, Ronald," Neville suggested and frowned when a shrill noise started emanating from Harry's trunk "you're alarm clock going bonkers, Harry?"

"I think that's the _sneakoscope_ that Ron got me for my birthday," Harry shook his head as he stood up on the seat and haphazardly got into his trunk "I think it's broken."

Ron winched "it did go off when I was sending it to you," he shrugged "you want to hurry up and shut that thing up before it wakes him up?" Ron asked pointing to Lupin.

Harry got the scope shut up, watching as Lupin shifted to a better position. Heaving a sigh, Harry sat back down. I'd never heard of a sneakoscope before and I wondered what it did. Harry and Neville explained that it was a dark detector that looks like a spinning top that lights up and makes noise when someone untrustworthy is nearby.

"Could have used one of those last year," I smirked as the city outside the train started to vanish "seems like bad deal though. What if you're in a crowd or there's an animagus hiding about; you'd never what the problem was just that that thing was going off."

Ron frowned "well, what did you get Harry for his birthday? Bet it was something stupid."

"I got him comic books, thank you very much. Uncle Ted pitched in and gave him doubles from his collection," I chuckled "I think if Aunt Andy would let him the man would convert the garden shed into a house for all his collections."

"Why does he get comics for his birthday and I get blood pop?" Ron demanded

I blinked at him "why do I get Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans when I've ranted about how disgusting they are since first year especially when ice mice cost the same and are better tasting?" I asked tilting my head at him waiting for it.

"But you love them!" Ron defended himself

Hermione smirked "she really, really, really doesn't Ronald."

Ron narrowed his eyes at me "you can't fool me, Black, you just want something to complain about."

"Keep telling yourself that, St. Weasley," I huffed.

….

A little bit later, Hermione pulled her arm from mine and frowned down at the whicker cat carrier next to her where Crookshanks was meowing to be let out. Hermione sighed and reached for the latch.

"Hey, don't let that beast out! I've got Scabbers on me!" Ron cried indignantly

Hermione hesitated so I reached around her and opened the cage anyways "there ya go, pretty kitty, go stretch your legs."

"What's wrong with you?" Ron demanded as his pocket began scratching at him

Neville smirked "you've a rat, Ronald, which should be in that terrarium that Athena got you. Just like Trevor is, he's in my trunk safe and sound," he pointed out "while rats maybe smart and hygienic, he should honestly be in a cage while travelling so you don't lose him."

Ron sputtered at that as Crookshanks slinked his way out of his cage, dropping to the floor before stretching "what about that monster?" he demanded pointing to the ginger fur ball that jumped up into my lap and glared at Ron's pocket while purring.

"He's half kneazle, Ronald," Hermione said with a sigh "he's intelligent, knows untrustworthy people better than that _sneakoscope_ , obviously, and has loads of wickedly neat qualities, including not getting lost, ever." 

"Yea, well just keep him away from Scabbers." Ron glared

"Keep Scabbers in the appropriate cage and there won't be a problem!" Neville growled

Ron turned a dark red "I don't have it anymore, it broke; shoddy quality."

"I call bullshit," I glared at him "that tank had an unbreakable charm on it and was the top of the line for that model."

"Sod off, Black." Ron muttered glaring at Crookshanks.

Neville shook his head "right, on a happier note, did you lot get your permission slips signed for Hogsmeade?"

Harry and I nodded, Harry grinned "Uncle Ted did the honors. I mean, exploring it with Gran was fun and all but I can't wait to get out of the castle for the day and Alec's going to be at the cottage so that'll be fantastic. I miss his chubby cheeks."

Ron frowned "what are you on about, Harry? Who's Gran and who the bloody hell is Alex?"

"No, mate, it's Alec…with a c instead of an x," Harry corrected "and he's Angie's son, my godson," he puffed up his chest proudly.

"Oh, shut it, she hasn't chosen anybody yet," I countered with a laugh

Harry smirked "you shut it, who was calling whom your godson just the other day? Hmm?"

I blew a raspberry at him while Hermione giggled behind her hand, Neville wasn't even trying to hide his mirth at our exchange. Ron's face was turning red again as he realize who we were talking about. He let out a scoff and folded his arms across his chest.

"Who you calling Gran through?" Ron wanted to know

Harry grinned "McGonagall, she's Gran. I've never had a Gran before and I must say that I like it a lot. She makes the best hot chocolate and the lasagna. Yum!"

"You've gone off the deep end, Harry," Ron gaped "it's not right!"

Harry just shrugged "Gran doesn't mind, you need to take a chill pill, mate."

…

It was when the Honeyduke's cart had come and gone that Hermione reminded me that I was wearing the canvas satchel. We hadn't been able to wake up Professor Lupin for the cart but I'd grabbed an extra chocolate cauldron for him. Setting my unopened cauldron aside next to my bottle of apple cider, I maneuvered the satchel into a better position and opened it…holy Merlin in a burlap sack, Danny was the best!

According to his letter he was having me and the twins test out a new product that his company was working on, an expansion charm meshed with warming and cooling charms. The satchel itself was just had an expansion charm, the testing product was two smaller lunchboxes blue and red. There was a couple more boxes that had notes attached to them that said I wasn't supposed to open them until I got to Hogwarts.

When I opened the red one, I found wax paper wrapped cheeseburgers and loads of them; enough for each person in our cabin to have two each with half a dozen left over and small boxes of chips. They were neatly stacked in the box and Harry and Hermione were basically drooling at the smell wafting out of the box.

In the blue box, I'd handed the other box to Hermione, I found well over two twenty four packs of muggle soda, various brands and ice cold. They weren't frozen but made you shiver when you touched them. Danny was the best! This time I shook the professor awake, despite Ron scolding me for it.

"What?" the man asked sitting up, he had light brown hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. There were deep lines, a couple long scars, on his face though he couldn't have been more than thirty or so.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," I smiled at him as he yawned and stretched "but I would have felt bad for not offering to share. My uncle is using my friends and me as test dummies for his company's products and gave us way too much," I held out two of the cheeseburgers towards him and a box of chips "you missed the Honeyduke's cart, yea. Here, and," the man smiled genuinely as Hermione started to pass long cheeseburgers and chips to the boys "and a drink too," I held to drink box open to him "any one you want, sir."

He balanced the food on his lap before taking a green can "thank you, miss…"

"Oh, right, I'm Athena Black, this is Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age," Hermione blushed at that "Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom and future botanist. Next is Ronald Bilious Weasley, future professional keeper and the famous Harry Potter, boy-who-better-watch-out-for-Crookshanks-because-he's-gonna-steal-your-chips."

"Hey, that's mine!" Harry cried pushing away the sneaking cat away from the greasy bottomed box.

Hermione sighed as she cat the ginger cat and quickly put him away as the raggedy professor chuckled mirthfully. The man thanked me for my hospitality. I felt no shame as I consumed both cheeseburgers, all the chips and everything that was mine that had been purchased off the honeyduke's cart, expect for Lupin's chocolate cauldron. Hermione made me pass that along to him.

"This drink tickles my nose," Neville confessed while trying to wiggle his nose "I love it!"

Harry chuckled and rubbed at his stomach, Lupin was kind enough to banish our rubbish "that was almost a filling lunch," he sighed happily he looked to me "miss, can I have another?"

I was about reply when Hermione cut me off "no, you've had enough. Save room for the feast."

"But Myne," I pouted "they were so good."

"What's going on here?" Draco's drawl cut off Hermione's reply "mummy pack you a lunch, Potter? Oh, wait…"

"You know, I'm so full that I'm not even going to touch that," Harry waved the blonde boy off, a satisfied grin "talk all you want, Malfoy, I'm content."

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed both boxes and went to Draco "here, two for you, and chips," she put the burgers and chip boxes in the surprised boy's hands "and two for you with chips," she shoved them at Crabbe "and two for you with chips as well," she shoved the last of it at Goyle, tossing the empty box towards me to catch "plus drinks," she doled out three random cans "there you go, now leave," Hermione huffed and closed the door in Draco's stunned face.

"Nice avoidance tactics, Miss Granger," Lupin praised banishing the last of our mess before yawning "remind me to give you ten points to your house when we get to Hogwarts."

"We're all Gryffindors, sir," Neville grinned before I cut him off.

"Bathroom, drank too much!" I yelped urgently as the need hit me rather quickly and I sprinted from the compartment, Hermione giggling in my wake.

…

Lupin was happily asleep when I returned, happily relieved with hands and face clean of greasy residue. We spent a great deal of time filling out Danny's survey about how well the performance of the two boxes, that was now back in my satchel so it could be sent off tomorrow after class, and how the food had tasted for how they were in the box (packed the night before, still very good and fresh). It asked if the drinks had been shaken up or frozen.

Glancing towards the window I found that the rain we come into about an hour ago when I was coming back from checking on Angie and the Holmes twins, it was starting to come down harder. Gave a very ominous feeling, I shivered a little before finally slipping on my school robes. Hermione and the boys had had to go down to the bathrooms to change because of Lupin; Hermione smacked me when I grinned and fixed my red and gold tie.

…

"Merlin, I hope we're almost there," Ron whined, his stomach protesting loudly "I'm starving. Why'd you give those other cheeseburger thingies to Malfoy, Mione?"

There was only blackness beyond the rain lashing the windows now. The moment that Ron had started whining the train started to slow down. It wasn't easily felt at first but the sensation was mistakable, like when you're riding in an elevator. Even more proof was the clack of the steel wheels clacking on the rails, they sounded different than the drone they'd had all day. I frowned and sat forward.

"Do ya feel that?" I asked, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach "we're slowing down, that's weird, we're not close enough yet for the slowdown."

Ron shrugged "maybe we're broken down."

"The train can't break down, Mr. Weasley," Lupin said hoarsely, partially awake because I'd shaken his shoulder "what's going on?" he asked sitting straight up.

"We're slowing down," Neville frowned as he got up and stuck his head out the door "looks like everyone else is confused as well."

The rain's lashing of the window was growing deafening now that the train sounds were fading away. Overhead the lights flickered, dousing the train in darkness for a second before flicking back on. Hermione clutched to my arm, slipping her hand into mine and scooted closer.

Harry and Lupin stopped the luggage and animal cages from coming off the rack, unlike a lot of other compartments when the train grinded to a complete stop. Neville had sit back down just in time to keep from getting bowled over when the lights flickered again as Ginny and Luna streaked into our compartment. Luna went for the slice of a spot between Harry and Ron, throwing her arms around Harry as Ginny took the space between Hermione and the wall.

Lupin called for a hush, cutting off Ron's babbling whimper and the new arrival's panic. I got a look to Harry and Neville before the lights went dark again and stayed dark. Freeing my hand from Hermione's death grip, after pulling her back down to keep her from going to talk to the engineer, I freed my wand and looked towards the door. Lupin conjured flames in his hand, they gave off low violet light.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Ron whimpered, trying to hug to Neville who batted him away quickly

"Hush, Mr. Weasley!" Lupin growled, it was low and primal that left silence in its wake "stay…"

He started to get up when the compartment door's latch clicked open and in the purplish light we watched the door slide ever so slowly to the side; pushed by a slimy, decaying skeletal hand. That bad feeling getting ten times worse whe the shrouded, hovering creature to which the hand belonged to slowly moved to fill the whole of doorway.

It look a long, raspy breath; sucking in air like it was going out of style quickly, the darkened hood lulling backwards. The dementor shuddered like it'd tasted something delicious. A deep cold fell over the cabin, it tore at my hand as it went to the bone. I stood then, finding my happy memory and started to cast.

" _Expecto pa_..." was as far as I got before the dementor took another, deeper breath.

I felt my hand drop to my side and my knees give out but I felt separated from them and it wasn't an out of body experience. My eyes glazed over, dark spots wavering before me and I was no longer seeing the dementor. I could feel the cold but I could also feel the biting chains that held my hands to a rust pipe. Overwhelming fear hit me like a sludge hammer when I heard _her_ voice. That southern Louisiana accent kissed at the edge of my hearing.

I couldn't move as I caught different words and the rest was a jumble, tears pouring down my cheeks in rivulets. My body trembled as I tried to fight what the dementor was doing, every breath I was taking was shuddering and halting. Miss Abby's voice was the last thing I heard before the blackness won.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Seven: Back at Hogwarts….

I woke to Hermione gently tapping my cheek and kneeling beside me with worry in her eyes, Malcom was kneeling in the door above me and Izzy was on the other side of me. The lights were back on and the train was moving. For a second there I couldn't figure out why I was on the floor but then I remembered that skeletal hand and what it was attached to.

"Dementor!" I cried sitting blot up "oh, bad idea," I held my head with trembling hands, Hermione and Mal keeping me upright "oh, very bad idea. What the hell! What the bloody fucking hell were they here for! Those cunts are supposed to be at Azkaban!"

A bit of chocolate was put in front of my face, it was off a Honeyduke's bar "here, eat this," Lupin commanded as I looked up at him "you'll feel better," he promised and smiled "and watch your language young lady."

"There's also chocolate frogs and different stuff in those other boxes in the satchel," Izzy offered "we opened our despite the note."

"Thanks," I nodded taking a big bite of the chocolate before trying to stand and needing help "wish Madam Bones would have talked about the effects of a dementor feeding instead of just saying 'stick close' because that was horrible," I smirked rubbing at my chest as Hermione keep me standing.

Lupin raised an eyebrow as he worked his way toward the door in the overcrowded compartment "what do you mean?" he asked "and were you trying to conjure a patronus?"

"Yes on the patronus, I've cast one before just never with some creature trying to suck my soul out or something," I nodded and spoke around the chocolate "but I made a visit to Azkaban earlier this summer and I really need to send Madam Bones a thank you card for keep those…shrouded miscreants away from me, can totally see why people go mad there."

"You!" was the only warning I got before Ron's fist came towards my face, the hit was weak and bounced off my cheek "you helped Sirius Black escape! I knew you were a bloody Death Eater, as black as your damn name!"

Lupin tried to prevent my answer to Ron's fury but my fist was breaking the boy's nose as soon as I had moved Hermione gently out of the way. Ron's head snapped back and he stumbled back into his seat as I growled. Neville and Harry pushed me out of the compartment then as Izzy, Malcom, Ginny and Luna stood on the seats to get out of the way.

"Let me go!" I demanded pulling at arms "I'm not done breaking his ugly ass face!"

Neville smirked "oh, yea, Whiskers, that's incentive to get us to let you go."

I glared at Neville but said nothing as we watched Lupin tending to Ron. He healed his nose with a quick spell and then shooed Ginny, Luna, Malcom and Izzy back to their own cabin. Neville and Harry didn't let me go as Lupin pulled Ron to his feet and took Ron with him up to driver.

Once we were settled back down, Hermione dug in my satchel and found one of the unopened boxes and started tossing each of us a peanut clusters and a cauldron cake. She also got each of us something to drink from the blue box. We eat in silence for a while before Hermione nudged me.

"That was brave, you trying to take on the dementor," she offered "what was that spell you were trying to use though?"

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," I shrugged washing down a bit of the cake with a swig of Pepsi, my tone was lack lustered and distant "found it in a book in Robert's library at the Fire Stone House. Seriously can't pronounce its name in Gaelic but whatever," I sighed "I've cast it before just never while being feed on. The spell creates a guardian that made of positive energy."

Harry looked uncomfortable as he asked "did-did anyone else hear screaming?"

Hermione and Neville shook their heads "no," Neville shook his head "but I felt like I'd never be happy, never be warm again."

"I felt like when my Grandma Carter passed away," Hermione frowned and looked towards me "what about you, Athena, what'd you feel?"

With my forehead to the window, I didn't even look back as I lied "nothing," my forehead squeaked on the glass "I felt nothing."

….

I was happy that my friends didn't press for more information and just let me be. I had forgotten what _she_ sounded like, what _her_ voice felt like. I stayed quiet as we left the train and headed for the carriages pulled by the skeleton thin horses just like last year. I'd have to ask Hagrid about them if I remembered.

Waved to Hagrid as he was ushering the massive number of first years to him. Looked about for Angie but couldn't find her before it was our turn to hop a carriage. Reached for the enchanted cloak brooch in my pocket and held tightly to it as it started working its influence over me. Felt loads better by the time we were disembarking from the carriages out front of the school.

"Heard you fainted, Potter!" Draco started from behind us until I turned towards him

"Please, Draco, not now," I pleaded wearily "some other time."

He glanced towards his gorilla shadows and nodded "fine, but don't expect peace again, cousin," he said and shouldered passed me whispering for only me to hear "mum says hi and for you to meet me on the seventh floor tomorrow night after dinner to talk."

Dipped my head "alright," before saying loudly "careful cousin, I already broke Weasley's nose on the train."

Draco paused second, confused, and then grinned before hurrying into the castle. We made to follow as Lupin and Ron got out of the most recently arrived carriage. Made it into the entrance hall and almost made it to the Great Hall when Gran called for us through the crowd. She waded through the sea of students and snagged Harry, Hermione and myself like fish from a stream.

Neville was shooed on into the Great Hall and promised to stick with Angie when he found her. Gran led us up to her office where a pleasant fire was crackling to stave off the chill in the air. Madam Pompfrey was waiting there for us and swooped down upon us once the door was closed.

"Chilled, clammy," she huffed checking the three of us before rounding on Hermione "did you faint as well, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head and the healer just huffed "good, why Dumbledore would allow dementors about when we've delicate…"

"Who you calling 'delicate'?" I demanded at the same time Harry protest "I'm not delicate!"

The woman just snorted and looked to Gran "give them some chocolate and they'll be fine. Maybe their hard heads are good for something, and those bruises will heal within a couple days, Miss Black."

Gran got up as Madam Pompfrey shut the door behind her, she gathered the three of us into a group hug. Lupin had sent an owl ahead about what happened on the train. I'm sure she wasn't very happy about me punching Ronald back because she did take ten points before letting us and cupping my cheeks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked look me in the eyes

I nodded "yea, I'm fine."

She nodded and kissed my forehead "alright, why don't you and Mister Potter way outside while I talk to Miss Granger about her course schedule. We'll go down to the feast together."

….

Waiting outside with Harry, I could feel him watching me. Curiosity must have been bugging him something awful. Trying to figure out how to how to make me talk about what I'd gone through with the dementor. To be fair, he hadn't mentioned what he'd seen or heard just that there was screaming.

Lifetime of silence later and Gran finally emerges with a rather pleased and excited looking Hermione. Considering they were talking about Hermione's timetable…well, I'm not sure that's a good thing. I just raised an eyebrow at the girl as she pulled me along down the hall.

We missed the sorting, saw Professor Sprout carrying the hat and stool off into the little room to the side of the teacher's table as Gran pushed us towards the Gryffindor table. We found that Neville and Angie had saved us seats midway down the table. Ronald was sitting between Percy and Dean Thomas near the head of the table. All three were glaring at me as we sat down.

Dumbledore waited for Gran to sit down before he started the feast. He stood and clapped his hands "welcome, welcome to Hogwarts. Just a few things before we get to the lovely feast that I know is waiting for us. Some very serious things," he let his eyes rove over the sea of faces before him "firstly, as is evident by the search of the train, Hogwarts will play home to a host of dementors until the Ministry decides they are no longer needed. They are guarding the entrances and perimeter of the school," he's tone was heavy "they do not know mercy and they are not forgiving. They are tricked by disguises or invisibility cloak," Harry frowned at this "so please do don't wonder out of bounds and please don't give them a reason to hurt you. I am counting on prefects and the head boy and girl," Percy's head bowed at this "to keep everyone safe."

There was a low buzz throughout the hall. A lot of people were looking my way. I straightened my shoulders and kept my gaze on Dumbledore. Should have expected this, to be honest. Sirius was still the head of my family and how could I forget the howlers. If I got one here I was so figuring out how to send one back, Aunt Andy wasn't here to say no.

Dumbledore put his hands up for peace "on a much more pleasant turn of conversation, I have three new teachers to introduce. First is Professor Lupin, who will taking up the DADA post," our group (expect Ron) and Ginny's group cheered for him as the raggedy and shaggy man stood, looking like a pauper compared to the other teachers. He bowed and sat back down with redden cheeks for our cheering "next, I'm please to inform you that Hogwarts has reactivated the post of Assistant Professor of Potions. Meaning that all first through fourth years will be having potions with Professor Rosenberg," Harry, Angie and I sat up and watched a chestnut haired woman stand and wave jovially to us.

"Not the same woman," Angie sighed with relief, a hand on my shoulder "her hair is way shorter than Kendra's."

"Oh, good," I nod "I didn't want to have to hurt another professor this year."

Harry, Neville and Angie chuckled while Hermione just rolled her eyes at me and pointed back towards Dumbledore "…Montcalm's Académie de l'Magus and comes to us from a four year posting at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, please make her feel welcome."

"Oh, Snape looks mad enough to murder, don't he?" Fred leaned forward from where he was sitting next to Neville while everyone was clapping politely "thought he was going to burst a blood vessel with Lupin."

The young man had been right, Snape looked ready for murder. There was actually color to his face that could have put any ginger to shame. He did a fake clap and glowered as Rosenberg sat happily back down. When the hall was silent again, more buzzing about a new potion's teacher, Dumbledore started again.

"And finally, as Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher retired last year, I would like to introduce Rubeus Hagrid as our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Dumbledore grinned when the half-giant stood.

Gryffindor table went nuts, pounding on the table and whistling. Hufflepuff was just as loud with Suzie leading the cheering. Ravenclaw clapped politely with a few oddballs like my cousin and Luna…oh, that reminded, I needed to talk with Su Li! At least Slytherin table didn't boo, that was something.

Then, when the cheering finally died away, Dumbledore waved his hands. The tables creaked and moaned their protest as the weight of the food was placed upon them. I'm not ashamed to say that I might have drooled a bit before filling my plate. A glance at Harry and Neville and I knew our goal was to be rolled up to Gryffindor tower.

…

Well…we didn't have to rolled away from the table but Hermione was chiding the three of us for trying to out eat each other. She wasn't going to feel bad if we were sick later. Angie was giggling at the Granger girl's tirade as Fred and George snickered as we made our way up towards the teachers' table to congratulate Hagrid.

The big man blustered and cried when we gave our congratulations on becoming a professor. Tried to take out the table in his attempt to hug us all. We left him apologizing to the lingering professors before we raced to catch up with the rest of our house.

Our good feelings lasted until we'd reached the common room, learning the password from Rodrick, a newly minted perfect. There was a lot of people milling about the common room and staring at us. Seems their eyes lingered between Angelina and myself. Preemptive strike it was then, I thought was I crawled up to stand preciously on the arm of the couch.

"Alright, listen up you lot!" I cried "new rules this year and the first one is, stop your damn staring. This is not a zoo nor are Angie and I animals to be gawked at for your viewing pleasure," a couple people shifted uncomfortable at this "second is if anyone of you decides you need to judge Angie then you better keep it to yourselves. It's well known in our house that I have a temper problem and it hasn't improved this year, so ask yourselves: do you really want to mess with me cause I left a lot you hanging from the rafters by your ankles last year!"

"Or Me!" Harry called

"Second and third!" Fred and George piped up with malicious grins

"Us too," Parvati and Eloise cried at the same time, Eloise continued with "Lockhart was a conman, he lied. Athena was steadfast on that last year with reasons why and all of those of us who criticized her for it have egg on our faces! Who's to say he didn't work some foul magic?"

"Oi, motion passed, new rules expected!" Oliver Wood stomped his foot on the floor "Gryffindor Quidditch team stands behind Angelina!"

"Thank you, Oliver," Angie grinned from where she was keeping me from breaking my skull open.

"Now, as for myself, I did not help Sirius escape, my aunt acts as Proxy Lord," I saw a few pure and half-bloods nodded understandingly "which means that she can do almost everything he can, he's not really needed. His escape only hurts my house," I looked about at the intrigued first years, some angry third years and Ginny smirking where she stood in the middle of the second years. Everyone fourth year and up had varying facial expressions "glad we could have this talk, because I really don't want to get in trouble this year."

"WE don't you too either!" a boy in Angie's year cried "seriously, do you know how many points we lost because of you and a lot of us didn't get to go to Hogsmeade last year!"

I shrugged "then don't be stupid this year."

Angie helped me down and we headed off towards our separate dorms; Angie told me that she could handle the girls in her year. I let it go and let her give me a shove into the third year girl's dorm room. For a second, before Hermione gave me another push, I thought we had the wrong room because there was one bed too many in the room.

…

I'd changed into my sleeping clothes, dark blue pants and a long sleeved shirt, while Hermione had dug through my trunk for my radio and record player. Seriously, I need to get that girl her own musical contraptions. Was I likely to do that? Probably not because there's shiny things in the world.

"Oi, Athena, Hermione!" Eloise called as she, Lavender, Parvati and another girl came into the room "you missed sorting so you wouldn't know that we've a new girl in our year, this is Fay Dunbar."

"Hello," Hermione said brightly, waving from where she was going through my record "Simon & Garfunkel or Whitesnake?"

Fay grinned, brushing long locks of dark brown hair out of her blue eyes "the first one."

The girl had an Irish accent but there was a twinge to it that I couldn't quite tell where it came from. Her long brown hair was straight and brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades. There was a brush of freckles across her nose and a small scar at the bottom corner of her eye. She had the bed between Hermione and Lavender with a divider that was painted with landscape that looked like it was plucked from Ireland itself; rolling green hills and a long stone, moss covered fence.

I nodded then and crawled to the end of the bed and haphazardly dug through my trunk until I found the satchel that Hermione had managed to bury. There were happy sounds from the room that were almost drowned out by the record player kicking on as I started tossing different candies around the room. Parvati and Lavender were instantly in love with the fizzy soda and demanded to know where they could get some more of it.

"Almost any muggle store you go to," I smirked opening another banana flavored, caramel filled chocolate frog "Great Divines, you can even find them in any petrol station you walk into."

"Hmm…this is true," Fay nodded speaking through her chocolate cauldron "and there are different flavors and they don't all taste the same. In Brazil, there was this drink that tastes a bit like apples with a berry after taste."

….

It would seem that Fay had spent the last two years in Brazil at Castelobruxo, played as a beater last year for her house's team. Her mother was a witch and her father was a muggle, who'd been the one to move them to Brazil because of business. Her mother had brought her back so that Fay could experience her family's heritage and got a rather good deal on a house with a small greenhouse in the back garden in County Kilkenny.

I'd wondered who'd bought that house as Griphook hadn't given me any names. Nor did he say who bought those animal skins either and I wasn't prying. I was brought out of my musings when the question of what career we wanted came up. There was no surprise when Hermione mentioned the ministry, Lavender wanted to write for Witch Weekly (and said it with a very annoying giggle), Parvati wanted to be an enchanter, Eloise wanted to work in the Ministry as well and Fay wanted to an Auror.

Then they were all looking at me "what?" I asked, I was sorting my new frog cards into my collection though I had been listen.

"Hammy! What do you want to be when you grow up?" Hermione asked

I smirked "alive would be the first answer that comes to mind," Hermione didn't find that as funny as I did so I shrugged "don't know. I'll be Lady Black, I know that much, so I'll probably be stuck in business all day."

"What you like to do then?" Eloise asked saving me from Hermione's wrath

Looking up at them, I shrugged for a second time "I really don't know. I know that I don't want to be a monster hunter. Wand making seems interesting. History is fun, charms is a blast. My dad was a duelist and author and my mum was a potion-maker, I think," I shrugged for a third time "meh…whatever."

….

The next morning came way too early. Hermione wouldn't let me sleep in, mean penguin. Blearily, I got up and managed a shower and getting dressed without killing myself. It wasn't too long before I found myself in the Great Hall for breakfast. Entered it to Pansy's abuse.

"Oi, Potter, Black! Dementors!" Pansy called with faux-worry and pointed towards the door behind us.

"Oi, Parkinson, don't quit your day job because you aren't amusing," I called back "I'm afraid you'll starve that way!"

That made the girl go red in the face as several people from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables chuckled. I got squashed between Angie and Hermione when I sat down. Fred and George were somewhere close because I could hear them talking to Harry, Katie and that new girl (whatever her name was) about Quidditch tryouts.

"Which Athena and Angie will be attending," Oliver Wood said coming out of nowhere, I just blinked at him "this Saturday at ten in the morning."

"What?" I blinked at him "that's…but I'm not…"

"We'll be there!" Angie nodded sliding an arm around my shoulders, a hand over my mouth. When Oliver left Angie looked to me with narrow eyes "you will be there if I have drag you there, little lion. For me, okay?"

It was only after I nodded that she let me go. The girl grinned and kissed my temple, laughing when I pushed her face away. Gran came round a little bit later handing out our timetables. As it was Thursday, had Study of Ancient Runes first, the Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Care of Magical Creatures after lunch, the Herbology with Hufflepuff, after that was Charms with Ravenclaw again and Astronomy after dinner.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I think McGonagall's gone and messed up your timetable!" Ron cried before Hermione snatched the paper back from him "you have it down that you're doing Ancient Runes, Divinations and Arithamancy which is impossible because they're all at the same time! Muggle Studies is the same time as Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Don't worry about my schedule, Ronald Weasley," Hermione groused straightening out her paper "worry about your own."

Ron growled and went for her timetable again but I picked it up first "looks like we've class in a bit, Myne. If we had up to the dorms now and get our things than we can get to class early, what do ya say, Dove?"

Hermione smiled and nodded "alright, Hammy, you sure you're done eating?"

I shrugged "meh…there's always lunch."

….

We were headed back from the Gryffindor tower when Hermione slipped her arm through mine as we turned down a side passage. I noticed that Hermione had been doing that a lot more lately. It was confusing to be honest. With a sigh I shook my head and asked instead.

"So, what is up with your timetable? Gran wouldn't make mistakes like that."

Hermione sighed as she looked up at me "I can't tell you, Hammy, I'm sorry."

I grunted "you know you're going to tell me right? Might as well do this on friendly terms, Dove."

I swear Hermione blushed as she shook her head "nope, I'm sorry."

Grunting again, I shrugged "alright, I know where to find a white board."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at me "you wouldn't!"

I just looked towards her with an evil grin and left it at that. Hermione had to make a bathroom stop on the way to class and told me to on head. So I took a seat near the middle as other third years from the four houses started flooding in, Hermione not too far behind them, Professor Babbling nowhere in sight.

I was bored and so I started drawing a penguin on Hermione's arm with a ball point pen. It was a small one just above her wrist. She just rolled her eyes at me but the corners of her lips were teasing in a smile as I drew the animal and gave him a bow tie. I was starting to do scroll work around him when Babbling showed.

The woman was younger than I thought she'd be and certainly no older than twenty three. It was clear she was still trying to find her legs as a teacher. She was stiff and a little nervous, very unsure of herself but she knew her stuff; this was proven she started talking about all we'd be covering for the year.

Hermione had to make another bathroom stop after Ancient Runes was over. I was wondering what she was drinking, seriously. She told me that she'd catch up with me in Transfiguration. I shrugged and headed off to class.

Hermione sat in her bathroom stall and frowned down at her journal that Professor McGonagall had advised her to keep. Already this had gotten complicate. Time travel for multiple trips with friends in two different classes was tricky. Be easier if Athena had just chosen Divinations like the boys had but Hermione would have been very disappointed in the girl if she had.

Athena had already stated what she thought of the class and Hermione loved the fact that the girl was sticking to her beliefs. Hermione's frown furrowed as she wrote in the book in her lap. Athena plus love in the same sentence was one that Hermione was starting to realize was becoming common place for her.

Checking her watch, Hermione smiled as she remembered that Athena had given her the watch. She shook her head and got serious again; she had a few more minutes before she had to use the time turner again to get to Ancient Runes. Another smile snuck onto her face. Hermione was looking forward to this for more than just class.

In Transfiguration, Athena had been very confused and upset about where the penguin she'd drawn on Hermione's arm had gone. The tall, gorgeous, green eyed girl didn't know that that event hadn't happened for Hermione just yet. Hermione had ducked out of bathroom leaving Athena so Hermione could go to Athermancy first, knowing that Athena wouldn't miss her because Hermione…different Hermione….time travel was confusing…a Hermione would be there.

Hermione hummed to herself when she thought of Athena again and Hermione caught herself wondering what it would feel like to kiss Athena. She was imagining it, slipping her arms around the taller girl's neck and pushing up on her tippy toes and…Hermione jumped when her watch started shrilling at her.

With a sigh Hermione, tapped her watch with her wand to stop the shrill sound. _Wishful thinking_ she thought to herself as she shut the journal. Athena was either too shy or too conflicted to act upon the feelings that Hermione knew the taller girl had. The girl was always standing up for Hermione, doing nice things for her that was a bit too sweet for normal friendship and then there had been that road tip over the summer. As Athena was really wasn't shy about anything, Hermione had to go with the second choice.

Hermione exited the stall and moved to the end of the stall row. McGonagall had warned her about traveling in the stalls. What if someone had already been in there an hour or so before and she materialized in there with them? Awkward and hard to explain, honestly.

With the traveling done, Hermione waited until she heard herself come into the bathroom and then leave again before she came out. Another rule was that she wasn't allowed to let herself see herself at all…ever. McGonagall implied bad things would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: right so, public announce time: I apologize for the transition to Hermione third person view was confusing. I hadn't realized that my divider lines thingy didn't show up once it was posted. So I fixed it: \\\\\\\H/ is for Hermione and \\\\\\\A/ is for Athena.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter….**

Chapter Eight: Family Meetings….

I got to Transfiguration and found that Hermione had beaten me there. She jumped a little when I sat down beside her. I narrowed my eyes at her, studying her careful while she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"How'd you get here ahead of me?" I asked tilting my head at her.

Hermione shrugged "flow of traffic," she said simply and then raised an eyebrow at me when I reached for her wrist "what are you doing?"

I frowned when I found that the penguin with the bow tie was gone, I sputtered at her "why's the penguin gone?"

"What?" Hermione frowned at me

My brows furrowed "Myne, how could you forget the penguin I drew, right here?!" I poked her arm "he was fat and wobbly looking and wore a bow tie. I did it before Ancient Runes started and you washed him off!" I accused.

I saw the wheels turning in Hermione's head "oh, right, that penguin. He got wet and smeared when I was washing my hands, sorry Hammy."

My instincts was screaming _liar, liar pants on fire!_

"Right, Myne, course that's what happened. Just a stupid penguin anyway," I shook my head and looked back towards the front of the class room with my arms folded across my chest. Leaning over I whispered "I will figure out what's going on with you, Hermione Jean Granger!"

With that I sat back in my chair and refused to talk to the girl. Ignoring Hermione I looked about and found that Harry had decided to seat at the back of the classroom. He looked shell shocked and pale; holding onto the edge of the desk. I looked to Neville, who was sitting next to the boy but Neville just shook his head and mouthed 'later'. Honestly didn't care was St. Weasley was doing.

…

Watching Gran turned into a cat and back again wasn't as thrilling as one would imagine. Not when you've seen her do it hundreds of times and couple of those were while she was showing off; tricky kitty. However, no one in the room clapped for her when she did her transformation. So far this lesson about animagus was getting off to a thrilling start.

Gran looked put out when she changed back "what's with you lot?" she demanded at the lack luster class "not to toot my own horn but that trick usually gets a thrilling applause. Never has it not! I was expecting this from Athena, not from all of you."

Everyone looked to me and I just shrugged "I've seen her chase a toy mouse once, stuffed with catnip because my cousin were feeling evil that morning. Simple transformation has lost its wow factor."

"You're related to the professor?" Fay asked very surprised

I nodded, arms still across my chest "I'd hope so, she's my grandmother, and trust me, it's not the advantage your thinking," Gran just quirked an eyebrow at me.

Hermione sighed and raised her hand "Professor, we had our first Divinations class and…"

Gran started laughing as I gave Hermione my best 'what the hell?' look when Hermione looked to me when I nudged her. There was no way that girl had been in Ancient Rune with me and Divinations with the boys at the same time! No freaking way! Hermione ignored my look and focused on Gran when the woman started laughing.

"Oh, so which of you is to die this year?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes

Everyone looked back to Harry. The boy gulped and raised his hand "that'd be me."

Gran shook her head "Mr. Potter, every year…without fail, mind you, Professor Trelawney had predicted the death of a student. As you look in good health, Mr. Potter I except your homework to be in on time, yes?"

There were some chuckles at this and I grinned back at Harry "and if Gran is wrong, Harry, just know you won't go alone."

"What?" Gran and Harry asked in unison

I shrugged "well, any time that Harry's gotten in trouble I'm not usually far behind, am I, so if he goes then I'll probably right there on his heels with Neville tagging along."

Harry grinned and Neville was nodding as Hermione elbowed me. I should have anticipated the smack that came next, why am I always surprised? With that over, Gran continued her lecture with a more light hearted class.

\\\\\\\A/

I followed behind Harry towards the Great Hall, Hermione had ducked out again on another bathroom break. This deal with Hermione was starting to upset me because I don't like being confused. It was hurting my head to be honest.

Angie pulled me down next to her. She noticed my scowl and sighed heavily. The mother gave me a side hug, kissed my temple and ordered me to eat. Angie seemed satisfied when I filled my plate and started eating. Harry and Neville were complaining about Divinations.

"Why don't you talk to Gran then?" I asked "switch classes, not like we're half way through term."

"Can we do that?" Neville ask before practically falling over himself to get off the bench to jog up to the teachers' table to talk to Gran.

Ron looked up from his plate and asked "why'd ood you ant to it?" he asked with his mouth full

"First off, Weasley, that's absolutely disgusting, I know your mum didn't raise you in a barn, don't talk with your mouth full. You'll be doing the whole table a favor," I glared at him "secondly, maybe the boys actually want to learn something useful? The only reason to take Divinations is because it's an easy grade. What's seeing the future ever gotten anybody at any point in wizarding history? Hmm…not a damn thing except a damn headache. There's the story of Oedipus Rex, Leonidas and his Spartans or Cassandra of Troy who denied the love of a god and he cursed her with foresight for it. She saw the destruction of Troy; she's credited with the phrase 'Beware Greeks bearing gifts' and no one believed her," I ranted "even in modern times prophecy and foresight is like fishing with a shotgun at night with no moon out."

Angie chuckled as she rubbed at my shoulder as Hermione sat down next to me looking tired "it's alright, sweetie, I think we got the picture."

I just huffed and growled softly. Went back to eating when I noticed Hermione's arm. Her sleeves were rolled up and there on her right arm was that stupid penguin that I'd drawn in Ancient Runes with the unfinished scroll work around him. I blinked at it for a second and then looked back to my plate.

Shaking my head, I pushed my half empty plate away and stood. I ignored everyone's questions and left the Great Hall because I could actually feel the blow up about the penguin coming. It was just a stupid penguin, granted but it was the question that it presented that made my head hurt.

First it was there and then it wasn't with no trace that it had been. Granted that magic could have erased it but I doubted Hermione would have done that. Then to have the penguin reappear just the way I'd drawn it, plus Hermione doesn't use ball point pens like I do.

Forgetting the penguin there's the fact that she stated she was in Divinations with the boys and they didn't call her out for the lie, neither did Gran. The girl had insider info for that class. There was no denying that she'd been there.

I growled again as I headed towards Hagrid's hut. He wouldn't be there for a while as I'd seen him at the teachers' table before I left the Hall. I tossed my bag next to the post of the fence surrounding his pumpkin patch.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\A/

I sat on the fence watching my patronus soaring overhead, wings out stretched in all its bluish white glory. It had felt easy to cast once I wasn't face with a dementor. The bird was very calming to watch and it made me smile when the bird landed on the railing beside me.

"A Black Sparrowhawk," Lupin's voice called from behind me, looking back I found him coming out of the Forbidden Forest "one of the larger birds of prey in Africa's forested areas. Likes the coast," he smiled at me "it is very amazing that you are able to case a corporeal patronus, Miss Black. That is what you were attempting on the train, was it not?"

I nodded "it was, how do you tell what species the bird is," I looked to the patronus who was looking at me "I mean, bluish white does not a identifier make."

He shrugged "I've spent a lot of time around protroni. Dementors were a big factor for You-Know-Who in the last war."

"Figures Riddle would use them," I smirked as the bird took off and vanished "sucks happiness out of the air and devours souls. Where can I buy in wholesale?"

Lupin chuckled and called over his shoulder as he continued on up to the castle "it'll be interesting to see you what you make of my class, Miss Black."

\\\\\\\A/

The penguin was still on Hermione's arm when she and the boys arrived for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had arrived a while ago and we'd been discussing the creatures that Hagrid had lined up to show us. They weren't exactly dangerous unless they felt insulted or someone who'd earned their trust was in danger, they could be very protective.

Hermione gave me an apple after falling into the space next to me at the fence. She didn't say anything, just leaned into me and smiled up at me. I didn't say anything back and just devoured the apple before the rest of the class arrived. Stuck the core in my pocket to throw away later.

"Right, looks like everyone's here!" Hagrid cried excitedly "this way!"

He led us on a five minute hike around an out cropping of trees. There was a paddock there that was more fenced in with trees than a real fence. I took a seat up on a boulder and was looking through the _Monster Book of Monsters_ by the time that Pansy Parkinson and Draco had arrived.

"Right, now first thing yeh'll wanna do is open yer books…" Hagrid started and was cut off.

"How do we do that?!" Draco cried holding up his belted shut book

Looking about, it was clear that no one had figured out the secret to the book and how to open it. Some everyone had belted their books shut or used straps of some time.

"Ya stroke the spine of course, Athena figured it out," Hagrid just gaped at everyone, who all looked to me where the big man had pointed me out "not that difficult."

"Absolutely hilarious," Draco sneer and then glared at me when a small acorn bounced off his shoulder "very funny cousin, how'd you bloody well figure it out?"

"I asked the clerk at Flourish and Blott's," I grinned sweetly at him. Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were glaring at me as well "what? You lot never asked and never talked about the book."

Hagrid dragged his attention back to the front "err…well, today we're gonna be lookin' at Hippogriffs…" the big man was grinning again as he started telling about the creatures.

They were half eagle and half horse and laid eggs as a means of reproducing. I'm not sure how the incubated them, that might be worth ten galleons to see. They liked plants to some degree, eating mostly bugs, small mammals like the ones that Hagrid was luring them out of the woods with.

"Right, so these beasties are incredible proud beings, ya haft ta bow in order to approach 'em," Hagrid explained "who like to go first? Bless ya, Harry," Hagrid beamed, poor Harry had been listening to Hagrid's lecture and had missed the rest of the class backing up. I was still up on my rock with Hermione leaning against my dangling legs, Harry gulped and bravely went to the big man "so this is Buckbeak, he's a good boy, Harry…"

\\\\\\\A/

There was a tense moment there when everyone held their collective breaths when Buckbeak wasn't bowing back to Harry. Just staring at the boy with steely orange eyes that were judging the bow. Another heartbeat or two and the beast bowed. Dipping his head and the class let out a collective sigh.

It was while Harry was getting to fly with Buckbeak that the rest of us, Hermione pulled me off the boulder, moved to the other Hippogriffs. Hermione and I got a younger mare with golden eyes and a palomino hindquarter. She was quick to bow her heads to me and Hermione, very playful as she kept gently nipping at Hermione's loose hair and tossing it up in the air.

Harry came back as I found Dinah's (that's the Hippogriff's name) happy spot, scratching just were the soft horse hair meet feathers. Her wings stretched out, quivering happily, and her right hind leg started kicking at the ground. It made Hermione and several other girls around us giggle as Dinah as started cooing.

Happiness ended though, when I heard Draco open his mouth. Harry had left Buckbeak to go to Ron and Neville so everyone got a chance with the different Hippogriffs. Draco and Goyle were with Buckbeak and…poor Draco had a death wish.

"You're not so dangerous, are you?" he asked smirking at Buckbeak, whose crown feathers had started to rise up and his head rolled to the side. I looked over, drawing breath to tell Draco to knock it off when he said "not dangerous at all, you great ugly brute?"

Buckbeak squawked with rage and rose up on his hind legs. Talon extended as Draco's eyes went wide. I'd started moving the second Draco had said the word ugly. Getting to him in time to tackle him to the ground; feeling the burn of the talon scratches across my shoulder as I covered Draco with my own body.

"Don't move!" I hissed at him as Buckbeak danced around us, trying to find a way passed me to get to Draco "what's wrong with you?" I growled "are you really that stupid to row with a horse-bird with deadly talons and an ego the size of Austria?"

Hagrid came running, his footsteps thundering on the ground. They could be felt through the ground. Draco was doing as told, holding very still and not fighting me as Hagrid got Buckbeak moved back and away from us. When it was safe, Hagrid was helping me to my feet.

I looked back over my shoulder as best I could, muttering "damn, this means a trip to Madam Pompfrey," I frowned I could see and feel. It burned and throbbed but I've felt worse or I was in shock…I'm not sure.

"Hagrid," Hermione was pale and frowning "she's bleeding."

The big man yelped and nodded "right, I'm the teacher…I-I should…err…can you walk, Athena?" he asked me looking very unsettled

"Probably," I nodded "I'll be fine, Hagrid."

\\\\\\\A/

Madam Pompfrey was not happy to see me at all. She was even less happy with the wound that she was presented with. Truthfully, it was just a glancing blow as Buckbeak had tried to pull the punch when I got between him and Draco.

She cleaned me up, healed the wound and had me call Jubilee for a new shirt and outer robe as mine were ruined. It was Kreacher who came to the call as Jubilee was busy with Alec and Kendra at the moment. The houself just rolled his eyes when he seen my clothes and promised to bring another bra as well because the strap had been nicked. Elf thought himself funny when he said I wouldn't want that snapping in class and getting a flat tire. I…was…not… _ **amused!**_

Missed Herbology completely and barely got to Charms on time. Hermione looked worried and completely dead on her feet when she sat down next to me, her head resting on my good shoulder for a moment before she started slapping at me. Professor Flitwick looked worried for my health and told Hermione if she didn't stop, he'd separate us.

"It could have been worse for Draco, Hermione," I whispered to her once we started the practical portion of the lecture "I wasn't trying to get hurt, I promise."

She glared at me and didn't speak. Stayed that way through the rest of the lesson and dinner and after dinner when we were back in the tower. Hermione even ignored me as I slipped out of the common room, Harry and Neville noticed but I just shook my head at them.

I found Draco leaning up against a door that looked strangely familiar. Without a word he ushered me in; the room beyond looked vastly different than the last time I was here. Though, I couldn't really remember the last time I was in here. It was late and I'd wanted to sleep. Still felt safe though but there was a strange tingle in my hand that made me rub at it.

The room was decorated around a sunken fire pit that was lit with purple flames and with camp chairs and not much else. There were stone walls maybe four meters beyond the chairs. That was it, except for a blue cooler next to one of the chairs.

"Thank you," Draco said taking the chair next to the cooler "for saving me from the Hippogriff. Sometimes when I'm around those damn lackeys I forget myself and-and I'm sorry for how I acted last year. I never got to say that," he frowned giving me a butterbeer from the cooler "you could have died down there and I would have never gotten to apologize for what my father did. He gave Ginny that book," Draco stared at the flames as he spoke "it was wrong what he did. She didn't deserve that. He only did it because he doesn't like her father."

"I don't blame you, Draco," I sat the bottle between my feet, my arms on my knees "last year was difficult. I know that your mum communicates with Nym through a houself and that your dad…well he's…"

"A royal, fucking bastard," Draco said smoothly looking up at me with a haunted look in his eyes "he thinks he can control me through her and he is. He's trying to groom me for when his master returns but I don't want that. I don't want to be a Malfoy if it means murdering innocent people who are judged for nothing more than the blood in their veins. Mum says we're better than that. That every bit of magical blood is precious and that certain factions look to destroy the fragile balance our world has."

"Aunt Cissy is a smart woman," I smiled "I miss her, Draco. I miss your mum. She was always honest with me and I never told her how sorry I was for what happened with the 'anger ball'."

Draco chuckled "she loves the fact you burned Walburga's portrait while quoting a muggle author," he told me "she laughed until she had tears over it when she told me about it. She knew that you were strong enough to survive the after effects."

"What can I do to get her out of there, Draco?" I asked pleadingly "what can I do to save the both of you from him. Tell me and I'll do it," I tried to put as much steel in my voice as possible "you are my family, Draco, and I refuse to lose more family."

He looked over at me "pray that Sirius is exonerated somehow," he said with a serious tone "that this stunt he's pulled doesn't ruin your standing in Wizengamot more than it already has."

I nodded "if it's in my power…I-I met my mum, Draco," I tried not to let my eyes water and sting, I looked to the fire "she was so…normal. I tell people and they don't understand. Aunt Andy did but to everyone she's just another Death Eater scum. For a moment, Draco, I had my mum, for a damn moment. Then I lost her," I looked back to him "I never want you to feel that Draco, never. I've tried so hard not to fight you and every punch had been deserved."

He wiped at his cheeks and nodded "I know and-and I miss you and Neville. Christmas isn't as fun without you two helping me poke at fish eyes," we chuckled at that "there's only so much I can do, Athena. If I don't act a certain way then they report it. I used that sleeping draught trick that was used on them last Christmas just to be here tonight."

I laughed at that "that was Hermione's idea, you know, that girl brewed a polyjuice potion in Myrtle's bathroom all because they thought you were the Heir of Slytherin. Won't believe me when I said you weren't."

He chuckled "I thought it was Granger that did that. Knew something was wonky when they ran out but they did a bang up job at those two idiots. I am sorry about the Granger comment after she…well, you know. I don't always make the best choices when stressed."

Sighing heavily, I nodded and leaned back in my chair rubbing at my face "no of us do, really, but it's over. Does Aunt Cissy have a guess as to why Sirius did what he did?"

"Heard a report that Sirius was saying something like 'he's at Hogwarts' repeatedly before he escaped. He was there long enough to get your last care package and then slipped through the bars," he shrugged "mum doesn't think he's after Potter. He's known that Potter's been at Hogwarts since the first time they visited him; he's Potter's godfather and asked about him."

"Shite," I swore "godfather! Oh, shite!" I chuckled and looked to a confused Draco "Harry knows about Sirius and his being friends with his parents, he knows what Sirius supposedly did. Knowing that they made him his godfather is like driving the knife further in the proverbial back!"

"Mum always said that Sirius was innocent. Bloke had hated the Blacks and what they stood for, who they stood for, it was Barty Crouch Sr. that sent him to Azkaban without really looking into the facts," Draco pointed out "and Dumbledore let Sirius waste away in there. Dumbledore was always on the know back in the day, mum says, had his machinations. He royally fucked our family. First, Sirius goes down and then your mum goes. Could have prevented both."

I finally opened the still cold drink that had rested between my feet, tossing the lid in the fire. Took a long drink before I looked to Draco "do ya get this feeling that something bad is coming our way this year?" I asked "that there's this…something waiting just beneath the surface of our calm to strike when we're not looking."

Draco chuckled "Athena, I'm in Slytherin house, that's how I always feel."

…

When I made it back to the tower, I thanked the Fat Lady for waiting for me to come back before leaving for her own pleasures. She actually smiled at me and looked genuinely appreciative of my words to her before she swung open. The fire of the common room was nearly spent and Hermione was the only person left in the room.

She was sleeping with her face in an Arithamancy book. I called Kreacher, who popped in softly and nodded when I asked him to collect Hermione's books. I only hoped that I was really as strong as I thought I was. With a little coaxing I got Hermione to put her arms around my neck. I'd gotten her to sit up and now was the moment of truth.

I slipped an arm under her knees and lifting with my legs, I picked the sleeping girl up. She was much lighter than I thought she was going to be. There was some jostling as I got her into a more secure hold and then headed for the stairs.

There was some mild panting on my part once I'd gotten her to our dorm room. Kreacher was kind enough to turn down her covers and leave her books on the hair of the study table. I thanked him and he left as I got Hermione into bed. Got her socks and shoes off and with a little mumbling on her part, I got her out of her school robe. Kissed her forehead once she was covered up, she smiled in her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Nine: Facing Fears…

I was going to murder Angie…right…after…we get back…oh, crap, when was running this hard? Shit, why did castle have to have such big grounds? Angie had woke me super early that next morning and told me that we were going for a run. I was dressed in sweats and a tank top, limbs properly stretched out and dying on a loop that went from the tower entrance, down by the edge of the lake, up towards Hagrid's hut and then back the tower. Honestly, I think Angie was a bit over zealous in her estimation of what we were capable of.

Never completed the set loop. Threw up between Hagrid's hut and the entrance doors. Angie just grimaced and told me to walk it off. We were both covered in sweat and trembling. Angie was just better at holding her guts in place, show off. Especially when she banished the mess.

Jubilee was there to take care of me, got me into the shower, out of the shower and dressed again in school clothes before handing me over to a very happy Hermione. My legs felt like rubber as we made our way down to breakfast. Hermione was more than happy to slip her arm through mine to steady me.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked her as we sat down at breakfast "you are all over the place!"

Hermione smirked "says the girl who was angry over a penguin!" I huffed and turned away from her "Hammy! Don't do that!"

"Pebbles was a special penguin, Myne!" I crossed my arms across my chest, Angie smirking at us from across the table with Katie Bell watching interestedly "he meant something more than the ink he was drawn in!"

Hermione was giggling as she hugged me, her chin on my shoulder "sorry, Hammy."

\\\\\\\A/

Care of Magical Creatures the next morning was…subdued to say the least and filled with flubberworms. A creature that I never wish to see again to be honest. After the very boring class was over, Hagrid admitted to those of us who lingered that Buckbeak had been reported to the school governs. Harry, Ron and Hermione blamed Draco while Neville and I blamed Crabbe and Goyle.

Had a free period after COMC, Neville had it too because he switched from Divinations to Ancient Runes with me. Harry preferred to suffer with Ron and Hermione had disappeared to the bathroom again so Neville and I went to the library. We were working on homework while I whispered my conversation with Draco with him. He agreed that we had to tell Harry about the godfather part; he also wanted to do something to Goyle and Crabbe.

Maybe it was time to level with Hermione and Harry, without Ron there because that would just be a headache. I could already hear St. Weasley's derogation of Draco and my family. Yep…there was the start of the headache and hadn't even started to conversation without him. Thought I heard someone cough behind the stack that our table was seated in front of, sounded like Hermione but I brushed that off as Neville and I got ready to head down to lunch because Hermione was at Arithamancy or Divinations. She'd been vague on which one.

\\\\\\\A/

Lunch was alright, Hermione looked tired though and she put away more food than Harry, Neville, Ron or myself. The boys looked worried but I just re-filled her glass after her third sandwich; girl was hungry. Brain power requires fuel and Hermione was certainly fueling up.

In Herbology, caught some chatter about Angie but couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from. I'd have to catch up with Susan and see if she knew anything. Which was what I was going to do when Professor Sprout caught me on the way out of the greenhouses.

She grasped my chin and looked into my eyes "stop getting hurt, young lady!" she said sternly "your gran and I are so close to putting you in a protective bubble. I watched you parents grow up, aunts and uncles too. None of them had the infirmary record that you do!"

I chuckled at the thought of Bellatrix and Robert as teenagers and shrugged "I'm sure if they faced what I have they'd share the record, Professor, it's not like I'm trying to get hurt. Honest, it just…happens."

The woman patted my cheek with a dirty hand and sighed "well, keep trying not to get hurt. Do a great-godmother some kindness will you?"

"Great-godmother?" I frowned

Sprout grinned "I'll tell you some other day, deary, but for now, you're going to be late to your next class. Shoo, shoo!" she said gently pushing me towards the door.

\\\\\\\A/

I caught up with the others just before we got to the dungeons. The exercise took a bit because my legs protested. Once there I left Hermione with Harry, Ron and Neville to take up a seat next to Daphne Greengrass.

We were chatting about our summers, Daphne was smirking about the dying the Easter eggs when Professor Rosenberg came through the door. She had a whole other flare than Snape did. For one, she was wearing soft yellow and crème colored robes. Her short chestnut hair was puffy and healthy looking, sort of looked like she'd ripped Madam Hooch off for a hair do. She also had the rarest thing that's ever been seen in the dungeons, she had a smile.

"Good afternoon, class," she leaned back against her desk with her arms folded across her desk "I hope the day had treated you kindly so far. I am Andrea Rosenberg. I am from Canada and I have over four years teaching experience from the Beauxbatons. I received my potion mastery under the strict of Master Sabastian Ramirez in Madrid," she studied each of us before continuing "for those of you who are doubting me, don't. I am not a push over nor am I inept. I don't play favorites and I treat everyone accordingly," she gave us one more pass over and then nodded "good, now I know that Professor Snape has a certain way of teaching. So do I and mine's different. Today is a lecture day, next class will be a practical day and the next after that will be another lecture day. Yes, Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she pulled her hand down "are we doing just one potion from the book or variants?"

Rosenberg grinned "I'm glad you asked Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor," she stood and started to pace in front of her desk as she talked "most potion text books have not been updated in the past fifty years; there are many ways in which preparing potions has changed. We are going be discussing the many different ways of handling ingredients and so on."

Potions turned out be better than I thought it was going to be. Rosenberg was very knowledgeable and happily answered questions. The Slytherins weren't necessarily happy about the change of professors but after Crabbe was sent out of the class for being disruptive, they settled down.

\\\\\\\A/

DADA was next and it was the class, besides potions, that everyone was looking forward too. It took a truly twisted soul to be worse than Lockhart. We were sitting there in the class room waiting with pens and books ready. I was doodling on Hermione's arm again, a dove this time, when Lupin finally arrived.

He smiled at our readiness as he put his brief case in the bottom drawer of his desk "won't need those today, just your wands," he told us in a chipper tone "today is practical day, bring your things. Come on!"

Stowing the pens and books, the class followed the happy man out of the class. He led us on a short trek across the castle to the staffroom. Harry, Neville and I shared a look while Ron just looked…well, lost like he'd never been to this part of the castle before. The professor ushered us in and the lot of us were all eyeballing Professor Snape who was lounging in a chair; reading the daily paper.

"Ah, Professor Snape, good to see you," Lupin grinned cordially "we are here for the boggart in the wardrobe. Professor Dumbledore is allowing my third years to practice with it before I banish it."

"Is that so?" the dark headed man drawled "well, then, I would suggest that you shouldn't let Longbottom have a go. Boy is a disaster when it comes to wielding a wand, if he is anything like potion making."

"You're just jealous," Neville scowled before looking surprised he'd spoken, I grinned proudly at him "sir…Professor Snape."

"What would I have to be jealous about, boy?" Snape demanded with a growl, coming out of his chair.

Lupin stepped in front of Snape "perhaps it'd be better if my class had the room, hmm…?" he said pacifyingly "would that be alright, Severus?"

Snape sneered at Neville, who stood his ground with his head held high. Good boy, I tried not to grin as Snape swept his way out of the room. His long black cape billowing with his every move, I hoping it'd get caught in the door but it didn't, real shame. The class turned their attention back Lupin who was standing next to the rattling wardrobe.

"Right, so, what we've here is a boggart," Lupin called and I grimaced with clenched fists, this wasn't going to end well "can anyone tell me what a boggart is? Miss Granger?"

Hermione let her hand fall as she said "a boggart is a shape-shifting creature that lives in small dark places and turns into the thing we fear the most."

 _Yep, already know what that is_ , I thought _Great Divines, watch over me and don't let me choke_.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Lupin nodded "these are strange non-beings, for lack of better terms. They are like poltergeists. No one knows what they look like in their natural form because they shift shape to whatever is feared by the person closest to them," he explained "they are not practically dangerous nor aggressive but they have been known to cause nightmares and heart attacks. They can take on mimic powers, like a Banshee's scream but aren't actually powerful enough to do the same kind of harm," he took a breath "now, Mr. Longbottom, may I have you play my volunteer?"

"Sure?" Neville frowned and came to stand beside the man, his wand in his hand hanging loosely in his hand

Lupin smiled "what do you fear, Neville? Professor Snape, perhaps?"

Neville shook his head, glancing at me before beckoning Lupin closer and whispering in his ear. I had a pretty good idea of what he was afraid of and looked away. Neville had more right than most, if he feared what I thought he did.

"Oh," Lupin said lowly "as a Death Eater, she was scary but she wasn't always that way."

"I know," Neville sighed heavily "but it's the Death Eater part not the regular part that…ya know."

Ron sniggered "Neville fears your mum, Black," he chuckled, at me "funny that, ain't it?"

"Says the boy who's deathly afraid of spiders," I retorted "you, Ronald, there are thousands of spiders in the castle, wanna take a guess how many live in your dorm room?"

"Alright!" Lupin called "that's enough, calm down," he looked back to Neville as Ron caught Hermione's eye and puffed out his chest mouthing 'I'm not afraid' as Lupin thought for a moment "what's the funniest thing you can think of, Neville?"

"Professor Snape dressed as a pink flamingo?" Neville offered, he'd drawn that before on the margin of his charms notes…I've seen it!

Lupin grinned "that'll do, my boy, now when the wardrobe opens, then the boggart will come out," he stepped back "it'll take the form of what you fear the most, I want you to think of something funny and say the incantation, _Riddikulus_."

He made us all repeat it twice without wands moving and then stepped away from Neville completely. I closed my eyes and looked away when Lupin opened the wardrobe for Neville. I already had one perception of Bellatrix, in both states of mind, I didn't need another.

I swallowed hard when I heard people gasp all around me, Hermione slipped her arm around my waist and leaned into me. I focused on her, she'd started using a new shampoo. Her hair smelled like almonds and vanilla. Hermione was warm against my side and I wanted to melt into her.

However, my little daydream was ended when people started laughing. Opening my eyes to see Snape in full body pink spandex wearing a hat that was a flamingo's head and there were long feathers dangling off his arms. Neville was grinning as he went to the back of the line.

We saw mummies, banshees, a clown from a muggle-born and a plethora of others. With each one, I came closer to my fear. Hermione and Harry behind me and Ron ahead of me. I was praying to the Great Divines that Ron flustered for a long time with his spiders before he cast the spell but I'm never that lucky. The spider lost its legs and started rolling around on the floor.

I stepped up, sweat forming at my temples and my hands were shaking. My breaths were short shuddering gasps as the boggart felt me enter its sensing range. The boggart shifted into the thing I feared the most. In perfect detail was Miss Abby, wearing that yellow and red two-piece ensemble.

A crop top type band, drawn tight, was the only covered her breasts. Leaving her stomach and shoulders free for view. The long matching skirt hung loose on her hips. Her dark hair was done up in a multitude of dreadlocks and she had long black nails. The jewelry she wore was confusing and jarring; made of bone, stone and wood.

"My, my pitit, it had been a while, cheri," that Louisiana accent greeted me, sending shivers down my spine, no one spoke over her/it "you have grown from the derespektan pitit I knew on Haiti. So much more powerful, I can taste it," she/it licked at the air and I shuddered as sweat started forming at my brow "you gonna come to Miss Abby, cheri? You gonna give Miss Abby what's rightful hers," I couldn't move as I watched her/it swaying side to side, my heart racing uncontrollably "you gonna give me your soul? I took it once, pitit, I will have it again!"

Flight or Fight, flight or fight. That is what our brains are hardwired with since we started to evolve. Right then, when confronted with _her_ and knowing she wasn't a curse in my head, I fled because she was too real. Especially when she lunged towards me with those long black nails aimed towards my chest. I hit the door running and didn't stop for the voices calling after me.

My long legs carried me down the corridor, leaping down short stair cases. Not sure where I was going till I got to the entrance hall. Outside was my best bet, I had to get outside. I ran towards the lake, slowing down as I got closer. My hands on my bent knees and I was panting before I lost my lunch on what little beach there was.

When I was done heaving I stumbled away from the beach and slammed into a close by tree. The rough bark digging into my back was a welcome change to what I was feeling in my chest. Leaning back against the tree, I lulled by head back and stared up at the branches and leaves flittering in the wind.

\\\\\\\H/

Hermione had never seen Athena that scared before and it scared her in return. She and Harry had tried to follow after Athena but the taller girl was faster. Athena's longer legs the advantage in this race and she was in slightly better shape than either Hermione or Harry. They lost her near the entrance hall.

With no choice, they headed back for the staffroom where Lupin had dismissed the class and sent Neville to Professor McGonagall. Hermione was so confused. Who the bloody hell was Miss Abby? Hermione was wracking her brain, trying to remember if Athena had ever mentioned Haiti before. She asked Harry but he just shook his head, he couldn't remember right then.

"Wait," Hermione was carrying Athena's bag as well as her own, Lupin had left them to go searching for the bag's owner. He'd told them to go back to their dorm "once, summer before last year, Athena made an offhanded comment about a 'Scottish cursed Haitian voodoo memory'. She never told me what she meant by it! Oh, I've an idea!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry called after Hermione as she raced for the nearest bathroom.

\\\\\\\H/

Half a turn of the time turner and Hermione slipped out of the empty bathroom. She sprinted for the entrance hall; the last place she'd know Athena had been for sure. Hermione hid behind a statue and waited. She heard Athena before she saw her.

Hermione was impressed, Athena could really move when she wanted too and was surprised to see Athena sprint out the open doors. The bushy haired girl followed quickly out those doors so not to get caught by herself and Harry. Her heart broke as she watched Athena being sick by the water.

She'd seen Athena have panic attacks before but this was something completely different. This was beyond that level of fright. Careful in her approach after Athena was sitting down and leaning against the tree, Hermione called out to Athena but the girl didn't respond.

"I was eight years old," Athena said instead "and Fraser left me alone because he resented me and Kaylee was in the States with her family. We weren't even supposed to be in Haiti," Hermione knelt beside Athena, catching her hand and holding it tightly "that…that creature caught me when I had no help and no means to protect myself. She literally ripped my soul from my body and put it in a cage. I remember all of it."

Hermione gasped, her free hand to her lips and tears in her eyes for the pain her love had endured "but…but you're here and safe," she tightened her hold on Athena's hand "she can't get you here."

Athena shrugged and rolled her head over to look at Hermione, her green eyes filled with tears "I know but it's the fear of her that has me, Myne. That's what I heard when the dementor came on the train, I heard her."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Athena the best she could, Athena leaning into her and held onto Hermione's arm. She wasn't sure what she could do for Athena other than be there for her. It didn't take too long before Lupin and McGonagall found them.

\\\\\\\A/

They took me to Madam Pompfrey, after Hermione had convinced me to let her go. Fell asleep there in the infirmary. I just couldn't keep my eyes open once I was given a calming draught, which really wasn't necessary at this point but the sleep was welcome. Thankful there was no dreams.

Madam Pompfrey woke me for dinner. Meet up with Hermione and Neville as they were coming up to the infirmary for me; to see if Madam Pompfrey had set me free. They really didn't believe that I was alright. Apparently people forget that I'm fallible just like anyone else. Just because I ran to Harry's side against Quirrell and to Ginny's aid in the Chamber doesn't mean that I'm completely fearless.

It worried me a little when they both hugged me tightly and held on until my empty stomach growled very loudly. Its only magic that will let you be hungry after throwing up twice in one day or even make the idea of food appealing. I just had to shake my head as they hustled

\\\\\\\A/

Ronald Weasley had a black eye and I could only wonder who'd gave it to him. No one at the section of table where I was sitting would talk about why he had a shiner. However, from the way that Ginny was rubbing her hand, I think I could guess who did the hitting. Now I just wanted the why of it. He certainly was glaring at her from where he was sitting with Percy and Dean; Mal and Colin were glaring right back. What the hell?

I wasn't allowed to leave the table until Hermione and Angie were satisfied that I'd eaten at least a plate and a half of food, they kept piling it on there. There was still time before curfew and I might as well get this off my chest while I was still feeling the calming draught. So, once we were done, I convinced Harry, Hermione, Neville and Angie to follow me.

I led them to the seventh floor corridor, to the Room of Come and Go as Draco had called it and had even told me how to find it again if needed. So, I got my friends, plus a set of twins, Malcom, Ginny and Colin because they followed and entered the room when George caught the door before it closed and vanished completely. I'd gone for different set up than Draco, plush sofas and recliners with the fireplace in the corner but more general lighting.

"I should have figured you lot would follow," I glowered and asked the room for more seating, Fred and George grinned at me "fine but I want to know why St. Weasley was a rather nice black eye going."

"Why should we tell you?" Ginny demanded tossing herself into a newly formed recliner "and what is this marvelous place?"

I smiled "quid pro quo, Clarice."

Hermione and Colin shivered, Malcom chuckled and Harry shook his head "of course you'd choose to quote a cannibal," Harry snarked and translated for the others "it's a movie quote from this movie about a man who eats people and there's an FBI Agent, American muggle Aurors, who's hunting him."

"You worry me, Whiskers," Ginny shook her head "what's it mean, anyways?"

"This for that," Hermione interjected "I hated that film. Ugh! Dad watched it nearly ten times before mum threw the cassette away! So gross!"

"It means, Ginny," Fred smiled at me "she'll tell us why we're here once-a-broom-closet-but-not-really-a-broom-closet if we tell her why you punched our dear brother."

Colin frowned "not-a-broom-closet?"

The twins chuckled "hid from Filch here," they explained "more than once."

"He was bad mouthing you," Neville said suddenly "Athena, he was making fun of what you were afraid of, he was rather vulgar about it when he was recounting it for Percy. What, who was that woman?"

I let out a long breath, calming draughts be thanked "her name, as far as I know it, is Miss Abby. Do you remember summer before last when I was in Scotland with Gran?" I asked everybody but Colin nodded "and how Fraser had cursed my memory of a Haitian voudon priestess?"

"Oh God," Hermione gasped, her hand grasping mine as we were sitting on a sofa "she's that…that…person? I hadn't made the connection earlier."

"What person?" Colin asked

With a sigh I answered "when I was eight or so, the man who raising me cursed my memory of a voodoo priestess who'd, I'm not telling you all the details, tried to murder me. Fraser had tried to make me forget and gave incentive that I didn't remember," I told him "I did because a person's brain is still developing until we're in our twenties. Had a mind healer in my head and she triggered the mutated curse. About killed me…literally. I'm not exaggerating in the frigging least."

Neville frowned "she was talking about taking your soul…"

"No," I shook my head "please don't ask," I almost pleaded "I'd prefer not to talk about it and it's not why I brought…well, most of you here."

"Then why, little lion?" Angie asked curiously

I took a deep breath "because I want to tell you about who my cousin really is. I want to tell you the truth about the Black family."

With that I told them everything. From the first time I'd meet the Tonks family, Aunt Cissy and what the two sisters were like. How they'd put aside twenty years of differences for the sake of rebuilding their family and calming me. I told them about that first Christmas and the Malfoy Ball, Neville added details about Draco's character as well and chuckled over the fish eyes.

They listened with rapt attention as I told them of my parents and what they'd gone through to be together. What was lost because of Riddle, the Lestranges and whatever Dumbledore was having my mum do at the time she was captured. I still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on there, it didn't make sense. Anyways, I told them…everything about my visit to Azkaban, not that I could look at anybody while I was speaking about my mum; Hermione had an arm around my shoulders as the words flowed out.

I explained about Sirius and went on to tell them what Draco had told me the night before. Only two people who didn't look surprised were Neville and Hermione. Which was odd but I let it go for the moment. I let the information sink in as I called Jubilee or Kreacher, as it turned out he was on Athena duty tonight (that's what they call it! There's a Baby duty and an Athena duty) and asked him bring drinks for us.

"So, Sirius Black, one of the greatest mass murders of the age not counting Ri-Riddle," George faltered for a second on the name "is actually innocent and went to prison without a trail because of Barty Crouch Sr. a man whom our father speaks highly of?"

Fred chuckled "I'm not actually surprised," he shrugged "the man's a lot like Percy or Percy's a lot like the man. Percy's already working on getting a job in his department; bit harder now that he's not head boy."

"Why did he escape then, if he's innocent?" Colin asked "why didn't he just file for an appeal or whatever, does the magical world have those?"

Neville shook his head "Madam Bones was there with Athena in his cell, if she wanted to reopen the case she could of but she won't," he fiddled with his drink "the war lasted nearly ten years and when it was done, well…everyone wanted it done completely. If it looked like he was guilty than he was guilty. He was from a dark family; that was all that was needed."

"So what happens if he's caught?" Ginny asked

Fred and George answered, going back and forth "depends on who catches him…" "…dementors or Aurors, but most likely…" "…he'll get the Dementor's Kiss. Sucks the soul out…" and both agreed "doesn't sound pleasant."

"Can't we tell Madam Bones what we know?" Colin asked "she'd listen, right?"

I shook my head "not without proof, Colin. All that died with Pettigrew, so they say."

"What about Draco, then?" Malcom asked "how are we supposedly to deal with him now? And are we telling St. Weasley about this?"

"No," Ginny sputtered "love Ronald because I have too but Mum did him no favors this summer. He's always listened a bit too closely to her rants which are very judgmental and rather narrow-minded to be honest. She believes anything that's printed in gossip rags," Fred and George were nodding "lovely woman most days but don't get her started on something in the papers."

Neville just shook his head "as for Draco, if there's a fight, aim for the gorillas first and it should end the fight."

"Why can't the DMLE help Draco's mum?" Harry asked curious

Hermione answered that one "domestic abuse isn't exactly easy to prove, Harry," she said humorlessly "magic can heal what the 'clumsy wife' did to herself and even in the magical world, every Englishmen's home is his castle. Only reason that women were starting to be allowed to be Aurors is because they needed all hands to fight two wars, one with Grindelwald and one against the Nazis and Fascists; Hitler had already turned on the Soviets."

"Aren't you friends with Daphne Greengrass, Athena?" Harry asked me suddenly "can't she help somehow in Slytherin house?"

I shrugged "I don't know their inter-house politics enough to even answer that. I mean, I know that she's only friends with Parkinson because she has to be. Like a non-lethal verison of _Lord of the Flies_ down there."

"What?" the non-muggle interacting members of our group looked confused.

"It's a book," I waved them off "doesn't matter. I can talk to her but I wouldn't get my hopes up for her to be able to do anything."

Harry shrugged "well, it was an idea."

"Ooh, Harry the Fantastic got an idea," Fred teased, he looked to George "think it hurt him?"

George shook his head "nah, not the Fabulous Potter!"

"We should probably go," I said fighting a yawn, cutting off Harry's remark to them as I looked to my watch "there's ten minutes to get to the tower before curfew. Just keep this to yourselves."

"Can we tell the girls?" Ginny asked "they weren't here…so?"

I glanced at Neville who nodded quickly "alright," I answered "just tell them to kept it to themselves. This information is not something that needs broadcasted."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews. I love them!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter nor the Easter eggs that may or may not be in this chapter or any other.**

Chapter Ten: Quidditch and Birthdays…

Next morning brought another early run from Angie, it was a smaller loop than before thank the Great Divines. Then a shower, Quidditch friendly clothes and brooms in tow as we headed down to breakfast. Harry, Hermione, Neville and a bruised Ronald was already at the table. I sat down next to Hermione as Ronald scoffed.

"What you got that ugly stick for, Black?" he asked "doing to do women's work for once?"

"Oh, Ronald, good morning, didn't see you there," I greeted him cheerfully and then frowned "Great Divines, what happened to your face? Was it another door attack? I tell you, Ronald, you got to watch out for those doors, mate, they pack quite the punch."

Harry and Neville were smirking and trying not to laugh while Hermione glowered at the boy when his response was "piss off, Black."

"Good luck to you too, mate, which position are you trying for?" I asked with the same cheerful tone.

"I said 'piss off'!" he said loudly "are you deaf?"

"That's right, I am trying for chaser. I seemed to have done a good job over the summer that impressed Angie," I grinned at him "she insisted that I try out and wouldn't take no for answer," I sighed dramatically "family, what can ya do?"

Ron gritted his teeth, getting up from the table "let's go, Hermione, get away from this lot. We can go do homework."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him "I'm fine, thanks, I want to walk down to the pitch with Athena," he growled at her "if you want to work on homework, I was going to get everyone together after tryouts in the library or maybe here in the Great Hall, more space."

"I said, let's go, Hermione," the boy snapped "I've something I want to talk to you about."

"First off," Neville pivoted, one leg over the bench "Mione just said no, she already has plans. You should accept that and go about your business. Secondly, Hermione is not a dog and does not have to jump to your beck and call. You need to get your attitude checked, Weasley because you had made such progress last year, now you're back to first year," Neville shook his head "I'd suggest talking to one of the professors, Sprout's really good at listening if you don't feel comfortable talking to McGonagall."

Ronald left with a huff, stomping his way towards the doors. I looked to Hermione, who was watching him go with a frown. She looked back to me when I nudged her gently.

"He been that way with you before?" I asked "all demanding and whatnot?"

Hermione laid a hand on my arm "I can protect myself, Hammy, oh…I know what I want for my birthday!" she changed the subject, sneaky penguin "I want to pick up the dueling classes again and I want to learn how to cast that patronus charm you were talking about."

I glared softly at her "you changed the subject, little dove," I tapped her on the nose "and I'm not sure I like the way you said that you can defend yourself. Does that mean he's done something before?"

Hermione tapped my nose back "if I said yes, you'd punch him, Hammy."

I sputtered "yea, I would, in a heartbeat. Should I be punching him?"

The girl just giggled at me and shook her head "no, he's just been acting weird lately. Keeps asking where all I'm going when Hogsmeade weekend comes along; keeps wanting to go to the Shrieking Shake, just the pair of us because he wants to see the ghosts there."

"What's so special about ghosts? He wants to see a ghost he can just walk down the halls here," I shook my head dismissively "besides we're going to go see Alec and his chubby cheeks."

"Oh, man, I miss his chubby cheeks," Harry grinned "you can pinch em' and he does this gurgle thing…and no, it doesn't mean his diaper needs changed!" Harry said pointedly at me.

\\\\\\\A/

Hermione looped her arm through mine, seemed to be a habit for her at this point, as we walked with Angie, Harry and the others down to the pitch. Oliver was waiting and it was a rather good turnout for potential players. The boy was grinning like a mad man as he told us that chasers were up first because there wasn't another position being tried for. Beaters were a given, Oliver wasn't given up his position and Harry was ace at finding the snitch.

Gran was in the stands sitting with Malcom and Izzy on either side of her as well as Hermione, Neville and anyone else who wanted to watch. Gathered quite the crowd. Most of them just wanted to see who their house would be competing against or their house try outs were after ours.

Alicia Spinnet wasn't too happy about having to try out for the spot she'd held the last two years or so. She complained about it to Oliver, it was unfair that only the chasers were up for try outs. The Quidditch-mad boy just told her that competition is good for the team and to get on her broom. Madam Hooch was supervising the try outs from the middle of the pitch. She grinned when she seen me.

"Well, well, Black, you've a new record, don't ya?" she asked teasingly "first weekend of the year and you don't have detention."

I shrugged "I'm trying something new."

She just snorted "well, keep it up, otherwise I'll be overseeing your detentions again this year because we became such good buddies your first year."

"You've an odd way of saying 'good luck in tryouts, Black,' ya know that?" I grinned at her.

The silver haired woman just shook her head and looked to the rest of our group "right, this is a series of tests. Passing, catching, general flying and team work. Wood, split them up how you want them so I can toss the quaffle."

\\\\\\\A/

Angie, Katie and I were paired together with four other groups of three. First test was passing and catching, like a big game of aerial catch at different speeds. Angie had told me to treat this like just a backyard game and have fun while generally ignoring Wood. So I just followed hers and Katie's example and what they told me too.

The day was exhausting and I could barely lift my shoulders and the rest of me was sore by the end of it. Flying constantly and throwing what felt like hundreds of passes and scoring attempts. Oliver let me land once he realized I'd started aiming for his head. I laid there in the grass looking up to watch the rest of the try outs.

Most everyone had a fair shot, Angie and Katie were by far the best and I could see Oliver keeping them. Alicia wasn't happy…well, she was a lot less happy than before because there was some good talent flying over the pitch. I could hear her bitching about it with some girls in her year near the locker rooms.

Angie was helping me to stand when the tryouts had ended and Oliver was going to announce who he'd decided upon. She was working the knots out of my shoulders when the boy finally arrived and Madam Hooch went to talk with the Ravenclaws; they were going for seekers first. I could have fallen asleep on my feet with my broom propping me up by the time that Oliver decided speak.

"Well, it was a lovely turn out, you all did so well," he grinned "seen a lot of talent and I encourage the lot of you who didn't make it to try again next year for whomever the captain's going to be. For this year though," he drew a breath, very dramatically "I've going with Johnson, Bell and Black. We start practice next weekend. Good day."

"Damn," I swore under my breath and looked over my shoulder to Angie "this is your fault."

She laughed "you got in all on your own, little lion. I just made you come to tryouts, I never said you had to make the team."

\\\\\\\H/

Hermione and Neville were sitting two rows back of McGonagall and the Holmes twins watching the Quidditch tryouts. Gryffindors were up first and it seemed the only position being tried for was chaser. Hermione may not have liked flying because of her fear of heights but she loved watching Athena fly.

In Athena's first ever game, Hermione had realized that the girl seemed a natural with a not so much graceful style but certainly a unique one. Sure Athena hadn't meant to catch the snitch and looked so dumbfounded that just the thought of it still made Hermione giggle. Last year, Hermione had really been looking forward to watching Athena play but then Athena had mentioned Harry's snake talking abilities and sent Hermione to the library which didn't turn out well.

Neville nudged the girl next to him with a sly grin "hey, Mione."

"Hmm?" she grunted in response

"When did you fall in love with Athena?" he asked in an innocent whisper

Hermione responded without thinking "when she hit Malfoy at the start of last….err…" Hermione blinked and slowly looked over to a smirking Neville "umm…w-what did-did you a-ask Neville?"

He leaned over and said "it's alright, you know. Harry and I figured it out. Athena's quite obvious about it, what she feels for you but if you're waiting for her to make the first move than you're going to be waiting for a while."

Hermione's blush put the Weasleys hair to shame "wha-what?"

Shaking his head, Neville looked out to where Athena was zooming about playing aerial catch "you two are obvious that you like each other in more than just friends, only people who don't see it are each other. My evidence," he looked back to her "most recent evidence is that little bit this morning when Athena offered to punch St. Weasley for you."

"What do I do, Neville?" Hermione asked sagging her shoulders "she's…she carried me to bed the other night when I feel asleep in the common room. I wasn't really awake but I know she did. She's…she's Athena. I'm so hopeless."

"Kiss her," Neville suggested as if it were simple "if you show her that you feel the same then she'll come round."

Hermione was about to respond when Ron plopped down on the bench next to her and grinned "what we talking about? Black get kicked out yet?"

Hermione scowled and moved to sit on the other side of Neville so to resist the urge of slapping the Weasley boy. Violence was Athena's thing and Hermione didn't want to resort when there were other options available. Ronald frowned and looked like he was trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

\\\\\\\A/

Two weeks passed since I made the Quidditch team taking most of September with it (Harry was ecstatic about my position and Angie had this proud mama look about her). DADA was quickly becoming a popular class; to be fair, Lupin was a really good teacher. He knew the subject and had a way of engaging students that made it easy to learn.

Second favorite for those fourth years and younger, select few Slytherins, was Potions with Rosenberg. For the first ever, potions was fun and not intimidating. There were no snide, cutting, know-it-all remarks about Hermione or other students and even Neville was passing so far without trouble.

Relations with Ronald did not improve whatsoever, Percy and Dean weren't helping matters. Hit Percy again; he thought he was safe to get in Angie's face if there were witnesses in an outside courtyard. The Ravenclaws didn't care when I came out of nowhere with a fist to his face, I mean, it was Cho Chang who'd alerted me to the problem. Percy tried getting me into trouble but Cho and Terry Boot alibied Angie and myself; we were chatting about Quidditch in a different part of the castle.

Hermione was still acting strange. I'd started making it a habit of drawing on her before class started, tracking when the drawing would disappear and reappear. She kept disappearing to the bathroom, would sometimes forget about things, seemed to be hungry all the time, studying for classes she couldn't possible have and I think she snagged the satchel that Danny gave me.

I found the blue and red boxes in my trunk and no satchel. Being worried, I asked Jubilee and Kreacher to keep an eye on her for me; just to make sure she got to bed on time. As it was, with the elves checking in with me, between Quidditch practice and Hermione's habit of using a book for a pillow in the common room I was starting to regain the muscle that I'd once had when I lived with Fraser. Carrying Hermione to bed was getting easier bit by bit.

\\\\\\\A/

Gran was quite amused by Hermione's request to pick up dueling lessons again and quite receptive too. It was decided that those of us who wanted to learn would gather in Gran's classroom on the upcoming Sunday that was Hermione's birthday. Which the sun dawned onto a partly cloudy day which I saw as Angie was leading me on our morning jog.

Got a shower and was dressed in my favorite jeans and blue long sleeved shirt when Hermione found me. I was in the common room deciding if putting on shoes was worth the effort. She sat down on the couch beside me with a big grin on her face, staring at me.

I raised an eye brow before looking down at me shoes and asked "right or left shoe, Myne? I'm partial to the left shoe. It's always the one I find first and it just fits better than the right. Weird, right? I've no idea why but I think it's because there's an enchantment on my trainers and it's not working right," I looked up at her amused expression "do you think Aunt Andy's not happy that I've inherited Robert height? I feel lanky sometimes…is that normal?"

"I think you've given your trainers too much thought, Hammy," she giggled "and you are lanky. You're going to be as tall as McGonagall before we graduate."

I frowned and sighed "I'll have to get new shoes before then," Hermione descended into giggles again "so," I smiled while slipping my shoes on, finally "Miss Birthday Girl Granger, how's your morning been so far?"

Hermione beamed "entertaining, I came to see if you were ready for breakfast."

"Always," I shook my head at her "when have I ever turned down food?"

\\\\\\\A/

I wanted to cheer when we got to the Great Hall. Jubilee had brought back fruits to the table. We'd a long chat one night after she'd helped me put Hermione to bed. I missed the fruit and the variety of foods. I miss the burritos that Uncle Ted makes and garlic bread.

Loaded a plate with bacon, pancakes, a sliced up banana and drenched it in blueberry syrup which Hermione promptly stole from with a grin. She was lucky that I liked her, more than was probably acceptable for simple friendship, but she got a glare and I had to find another plate. Added more fruit to the next one, crumbling up the bacon and added hash browns before another bath of blueberry syrup.

Mail came just as another platter of bacon appeared on the table. Gorgo had come back from the States. Yay, it was a letter from Helena Wells! Now, there was a woman who practically knew everything about me because I wrote to her about everything happening to me. I was munching on a piece of bacon, the other half of it was being devoured by my owl, when Leonidas arrived for Hermione. The two owls left together heading for a deserved rest.

Hermione's owl had brought her a good sized cardboard box. I gave him a treat while Hermione was busy reading the card that'd been taped to the top of the box. It was from her mum and dad. Hermione's smile grew as she read the card with Mickey Mouse on the front.

When she was done reading Hermione quickly tore the box open. There was a small coin purse that she shoved in her pocket and a very, very nice soft but heavy black cloak with red lining that had elaborate silver Celtic knot embroidered into the hood and shoulders. The twin clasps were bronze and carried the same pattern as the hood.

"It's warm," Hermione grinned happily.

Angie was petting at it "and soft, too. Nice, Hermione."

\\\\\\\A/

Went to Gran's classroom after breakfast was over. Hermione happily wearing her new cloak, her arm looped through mine, as the rest of our friends and St. Weasley following along behind. Ron was muttering under his breath and had been since Hermione display of affection or habit…whatever it was.

Gran's classroom had been redecorated with all the desks pushed to the far wall. The woman herself raised an eyebrow at me when I hopped up to sit on her desk, the eyebrow went higher when I just grinned at her and stayed put. Shaking her head at me, the older witch started off doing the basics, it was both for the newer duelers and a refresher for the rest of us.

Spent the whole day in there in the classroom with Gran, Jubilee bringing us pizza (Hermione's favorite of sausage and onion) and lemonade at lunch time. It was fun, even when Malcom challenged me to a duel. He was being cocky and rolling his wand through his fingers; I just couldn't say no.

Used a rubber band that Luna gave me to tie back my hair before I went to face the boy, I was in need of another haircut. His blue eyes glinting playfully as we bowed and he tried to strike first but was laughing too hard when I hit him with a tickle charm. Disarmed the boy and it was over…only to have Colin take his place.

"I'm his second," Colin shrugged as if that was sound logic.

I just shrugged "alright."

Poor Colin didn't last much longer than Malcom had before his wand was clattering into the far corner of the room. He did managed to get off one spell that I dodged. Ginny came up next, saying 'shouldn't send boys to do a woman's job' as she took her position on the dueling track. I could hear Gran chuckling at that, Fred and George were making bets.

Ginny was a challenge. There was some spell tossing and I'm very sure that I don't want to find out what a Bat-bogey hex looks like. That was the first spell headed my way that bounced off a protego and she had her next spell on the way, tickling charm. She got four spells before I got her through a fumos and a jelly leg jinx before disarming the girl.

"Better luck next time, Ginny," I chuckled as Izzy and Annie helped the red headed girl to sit down before Gran used the counter-jinx to steady the second year out.

Ron jumped to his feet as I headed back towards my seat "that's cheating!" he cried

"How?" Harry and Neville asked at the same time, Harry frowned at Ron "the smokescreen is a legal move and useful too. It was used against Quirrell and the basilisk. Also, Pete More used it against Neerja of New Deli in a tournament at the beginning of the summer in London. She still won, so the move is not always help," Harry blushed when Luna grinned at him.

"I didn't know you were at that match, Harry," she said happily "you should have sit with Papa and me, I would have enjoyed the company."

Harry shook his head, his cheeks still red "I-I read about it in Athena's dueler magazine; the guardians were a bit busy to take us to the match."

"Hmm…maybe next time you and Athena can go with Papa and I," Luna retook her seat next to him "it'll be fun. Papa has season passes because of The Quibbler."

I chocked on my drink and had lemonade come out my nose when Hermione whispered in my ear "I think they're flirting. They'd make a cute couple."

Hermione was trying not to laugh behind her hand as I held my burning nose with water eyes. She failed in her efforts when I glared at her. Ron's remarks forgotten as I had to help Hermione stay in her chair because she was laughing so hard at me.

\\\\\\\A/

There was cake at dinner that night. Hermione glared at me when I stole her slice and smacked me when I wouldn't give it back. Angie ended the violence upon me by giving Hermione another slice, told us her infant son was better behaved than us. Of course she'd know because Angie had special permission to leave the school every so often to see her little son. Using Gran's office floo to get there and back so not to have to deal with the dementors.

I was so looking forward to seeing Alec. Baby boy was in for some spoiling once his aunts and uncles got there. Anyway, before Hermione could get a bit of her new slice of cake, I switched them out and she got her original piece back. I got threatened with a fork.

The rest of Hermione's presents came after dinner back at the tower. Most of it was candy and ink wells from the younger crowd of our friends, a random novel about a Quidditch play turned vampire hunter from Ron, new gloves from Angie, joke related items from the Weasley twins. Hermione looked so excited about that too bad it didn't reach her eyes; when the boys happily shuffled away I was smacked.

"What was that for, little dove?" I demanded rubbing at my shoulder

Hermione leaned close and hissed "because you're already plotting something with those stink pellets, rubber chicken and fireworks, Hammy, don't even."

"I was going to give you my gift next," I pouted and gave her Nym's gift instead, it was a good sized box wrapped in Christmas paper because Nym figured it was good year round "but here. This if from Nym."

Hermione pouted as she took the box, sitting it in her lap. She pouted at me but I just folded my arms and looked away with a huff. There was chuckling amongst our friends. With a sigh, Hermione moved to open the box in front of her and found a record player like mine but had a different colored lid. The girl was grinning when she opened Uncle Ted's present that was the size of a milk crate that was heavy because it was a milk crate filled with records that the pair of them had talked about.

Aunt Andy gave her a hard to find edition of _Camelot; the Fallen City_. Hermione had been asking Aunt Andy about the whole legend. Also, if you believe Hermione, I'm the one responsible for Hermione's love of the legendary city and its seven knights. I just smirked when Hermione cooed over the book and stopped when I held my present out to her.

The book with the faded blue hardcover was set on top of the records on the floor next to her feet. Hermione gently worked the black paper (the only wrapping paper I could find at the house) to find a refurbished vintage jewelry box. Looked like an elaborately carved dresser that fit in two hands with jungle elephants on the side. Uncle Ted had helped me sand it down, re-stain it and paint the little elephants gold.

Hermione opened the top, the little mirror and the felt lining had been replaced, and found an old charm bracelet (60's maybe) that'd been in very bottom drawer of the box when I bought it. There were already charms on it; a red crystal wrapped in silver wire, an enameled lighthouse, small roman coin, a covered wagon and a cruise ship that looked a bit like the Titanic.

Before Hermione could put it on her wrist opposite her watch, Harry and Neville presented her with their gifts. Two more charms, a book and a steam powered train engine. Hermione was beaming as she attached the charms to the silver bracelet and put it on. Hermione shook her hand, seemingly fascinated by the way the bracelet moved against her wrist.

I chuckled at her antics before I started gathering up the discarded wrapping paper and started tossing it in the crackling fire. When that was done, Angie and I helped Hermione carry her gifts up to our dorm room. We set them on her bed so she could get them sorted and Angie stole a chocolate frog on the way out with a wink at Hermione.

\\\\\\\A/

Hermione decided that she liked my player, probably because it was already set up, so her player went into her trunk with the candy plus the book she'd gotten from Ronald. The book from Aunt Andy and the jewelry box went on the mobile bookcase that fit between her bed, wall and privacy divider.

When that was done, Hermione put on one of her new records and pulled me from the study table were I'd been getting ready to work on Ancient Runes homework. We were alone in the dorm room with everyone still down stairs, Fred and George had mentioned something about getting goodies from the kitchens.

"What are we doing, Hermione?" I asked as she put my hands to her waist and then put her hands to my shoulders.

"Birthday dancing," she grinned happily "sway to the music, Hammy."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: big moment for Athena…hope you all like it.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Eleven: Time's a Tricky Thing…

October came at the same time as the white board I'd written Nym for. Hermione wasn't telling me what was going on with her and I was done. I'd tried being patient and wait for her to tell me and I tried to figure it out but I didn't even have a clue as to how in the world Hermione was doing what she was doing. Hermione was not happy to see the white board when it arrived at breakfast on October 1st.

A full week of me not talking to her verbally, only through the white board before she cracked. My shoulders and thighs had bruises from getting hit and it really didn't help when I chose to sit somewhere else during our classes together. Truth be told I almost broke after day two and then again that second weekend, I probably shouldn't have shown her how to punch a person.

She promised to tell me but we had to go to Gran first. So, after dinner that Friday Hermione took me by the hand and pulled me from the Great Hall headed for Gran's office. She was quiet for the most of the trip. It was when something shiny and golden fell out of her pocket. I think the chain was hanging out and got caught on the lowest button of my robes.

I let go of Hermione's hand to get it, she was so focus on the walk that she didn't hear it clank to the floor over our footsteps. The thing was a necklace with a strange, tiny hour glass that was fitted inside a set free moving rings. Hermione had looked back to where I was still kneeling just as I was trying to set the hour glass back into position.

"ATHENA, DON'T!" Hermione cried just as the hour glass flipped back into place.

I watched with wide eyes as Hermione just vanished "HERMIONE!" I called out but she simple wasn't there "shite, oh shite! What the fuck?" I looked down at the object in my hand, taking slow and deep breathes to keep from panicking before closing my eyes.

"Athena, lass?" I jumped a little when I heard Gran's voice echo down the hall way "what are you doing on the floor, are you hurt?" she asked kneeling in front of me "why were you shouting Miss Granger's name?"

I held up the pendent, hot tears streaking down my face "I think this did something to her! She's just vanished, Gran, right in front of me!"

"Oh, lass," Gran smiled and wiped away my tears "Miss Granger is just fine, my wee lion. You've merely traveled back time however many times you turned the hour glass."

Freezing, I couldn't even blink "what?" I demanded "you spoke words but they didn't make sense! WHERE'S HERMIONE!"

Gran wasn't fazed by this as took the necklace from me "come to my office and I'll explain everything like I was planning to do after dinner."

"But I saw you at dinner!" my head was starting to hurt, I rubbed at my temple "you were seated between Kaylee and new girl professor!"

Gran pulled me up to a standing position "than I will explain afterwards and I'll bring Hermione with me but you're still coming with me to my office."

 **\\\\\\\** H **/**

Hermione could only stare at the spot where Athena had been. Her mind was racing and her heart was thudding in her chest like it was the lead drummer in a rock band. Slowly her hand came up to cover her mouth as she gasped, her eyes starting to blur.

This wasn't the way she wanted Athena to find out and she had no idea how far Athena had gone back when she activated the time turner. It was only supposed to have a limit of five hours but it had fallen out of her pocket and hit the ground. Who could say if the time traveling device had been damaged?

Athena could be dinning with the Hogwarts Founders right now for all Hermione knew. If that was the case then it was highly unlikely that she could be retrieved and who's to say how much time had passed for Athena. Hermione's Hammy could have been there for years; could have met some floozy girl and fallen in love with her, got married and had children. Little Athenas running around with beautiful black hair and stunning green eyes. Just the thought of it was enough to break Hermione's hammering heart in two.

Hermione jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. When she saw it was Professor McGonagall, Athena's grandmother, Hermione let out a sob and threw herself into the professor's arms. Hermione's whole body was shook with her weeping, took her a while before she heard the woman she was hugging with a death grip.

"It's alright, Miss Granger," McGonagall assured her when Hermione leaned back and looked up at her "Athena's quite alright. She only went back an hour and she's currently in my office doing homework…well," McGonagall blinked comically "I hope she's doing homework."

The Granger girl gasped for the second time in a few short minutes and pulled away from the professor. She turned and sprinted for McGonagall's office as hard as she could go; a silver tabby cat racing after her. Hermione was huffing and panting by the time she got to McGonagall's office, she was really going to have to start running with Athena and Angie in the mornings.

Athena was sitting at her grandmother's desk, chewing on the end of her fountain pen trying to write an essay for what looked like Ancient Runes when Hermione came through the door. Hermione had never been more relieved to see the goofy girl than right then. She could have kissed Athena but settled for a bone crushing hug, the taller girl smelled like mint toothpaste.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione demanded, her voice shaky and muffled by Athena's shoulder "why did you mess with it?"

Hermione could feel Athena's hum vibrating in her chest before she answered "it was shiny," she shrugged "because I didn't think it'd do that! You've been time skipping since the start of term, haven't you," Hermione just nodded, she cheek rubbing against the material of Athena's robe "and you're taking all classes available even though you hate Divinations and you were raised by muggles like a bushy haired Tarzan, expect your parents aren't gorillas and you'd technically be Jane."

"Hey!" Hermione protested leaning back look up at the taller girl "I'm not some wild person, thank you very much!" she gave Athena a gentle shove, hiding her blush with her long hair when she turned to see McGonagall grinning from the doorway; leaning up against the door jamb "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, I thought I had…"

McGonagall cut her off "it's alright, Miss Granger, why don't you have a seat while Athena gets her things gathered up and then we'll start this meeting that's technically not supposed to happen."

 **\\\\\\\** A **/**

The more I listened to Hermione's story about her time traveling to catch all her classes the more I admired her and thought the girl was insane at the same time; mostly insane. She described that on the days that we'd have Ancient Runes together she'd actually go to Divinations with Harry and Ron first and travel back just before lunch.

"So…that's why you're hungry all the time?" I asked frowning at

Gran frowned "Miss Granger, the deal was that you'd take care of yourself or you'd lose privileges."

Hermione blushed "I'm not always in a place that I can call Jubilee or Kreacher for a snack."

I hummed for a second and then snapped my fingers "I can fix that, I still have the red box from the satchel you snagged…that's how you've been carrying all your books around, isn't it? That satchel has a mild feather-weight charm on it and with the expansion charm you could carry the contents of you trunk around in it and not feel it."

Hermione's blush got worse "I-I was going to ask Hammy but I would have had to explained why I wanted to borrow it."

Grinning at her "I'm not mad, Dove, just impressed by your ingenuity and smart thinking. I wasn't using it and I figured you had as you're the only one who gets in my trunk," I shrugged "but I insist that you start carrying the red and blue boxes again with it," I insisted "that way you'll have warm snacks and cold drinks. When they're empty you can get them refilled. Also, I ask that you drop Divinations and Muggle studies."

Hermione glared at me "no," she shook her head "I signed up for them because I wanted to know everything I could…"

"Hermione, I don't know if you know this but…you're muggle-born. I hate to break it to ya," I sighed dramatically, Gran smirked "you have two parents who are as non-magical as it gets. Lovely people, I've very fond of them personally, your dad promised to teach me how to ride a motorcycle. So, why do you need Muggle Studies?"

The girl in the chair next to me glared at me "because I want to know how the magical world sees muggles and then maybe someday I can change it."

"Well, they see muggles as strange ape like creatures who positively could not have survived the middle-ages without magic and are constantly surprised by it," I shrugged "there, mysterious quandary solved."

"She's not wrong, Miss Granger." Gran pitched in.

Hermione just sighed heavily "yes, but I need to _understand_ in order to start changing views."

"Theodore Roosevelt said 'talk softly and carry a big stick' and I think that still applies," I smirked when Hermione glared at me. I put up my hands for peace "fine, violence isn't your cup of tea don't go getting mad at me. Just remember that there are some who are fighting for the past while there are those who are shoving for the future."

\\\\\\\A/

I felt much better knowing what the hell was going on with Hermione, my head didn't hurt as much because I wasn't as confused. Made good on the blue and red boxes, filled by Jubilee, who was happy that Hermione was finally going to start eating properly again. Made Hermione endure a chiding about proper self-care and that there was only so much an elf could do for their humans before the little elf would hand over the boxes.

With that mystery solved I could focus my attention back on my own homework and Oliver Wood's insanity. The boy called a meeting before practice the Thursday after I learned about the time turner. He was proclaiming that this was our year to win, he'd assembled the best team and we had to win. This was his last year at Hogwarts and he was going to make it count, damn Merlin all to hell!

Then the boy took us through a grueling practice; setting the snitch to a professional level before releasing it and made us chasers practice combos until we started wanting to plan his murder in detail. I knew just how to do it and where to hide the body too. Snap his neck so there's no blood and then transfigure him into a bone or a rock…rock would be better because then ya'd just have to fly over the lake and drop him. Rock sink to the bottom and gone forever.

Though, having my luck, Wood would float back up out of the water with a bluish white glow. He'd then hold another tryout because what good is a seeker that quaffles go right through? The boy would haunt the pitch with probably more intensity than he had in life because he'd try coaching Gryffindor for the rest of time. Yea…he was living to see another day.

Angie, Katie and I were the last to leave the locker rooms to head back up to the tower. We were telling Katie about Alec, Angie had pictures in her trunk, and were taking a short cut when our path was blocked by a broad shouldered Slytherin boy. He was an upper year, seventh year maybe and he was smirking.

"Been looking for you, Johnson," he drawled, his gaze traveling up and down Angie in a very unsavory manner that was shudder inducing and not the good kind "heard that you're still giving…good like what you did for Lockhart last year," his eyes flicking her up and down again "still got a great bod for punching out some kid."

"Excuse me?" I demanded, poor Angie looked like she was about to cry. Not sure if it was from anger or shame from what the bastard was implying "what did you just say?" I asked moving between him and Angie.

The boy glared at me "this doesn't concern you, ya little dyke," he spat and then smirked "unless you always touching that mudblood bitch is just a ploy. I'll happily let you suck my knob after Johnson, what do ya say?"

I shrugged, smiling a little as I looked back to the two girls. Angie looked scared now and Katie took my broom that I handed it to her looking a mixture of scared and livid. I turned back to the smirking boy. This was really, really going to hurt…him.

His hand moved towards his groin "or did you want to go first."

"Sure." I grinned before I punched him in the face.

One of these days I'm really going to have to analyze the source of my violent tendencies and why there was such satisfaction at watching the boy's head snap backwards. His hands moving to his face where blood was spurting forth. I didn't stop there.

The boy screamed when his knee made an ugly cracking sound when I kicked the inside of it, made it bend in a fashion that it really shouldn't. I gave a push with my foot to roll him over on his back before I took a knee, another punch to the face across the jaw and the boy was very much dazed at this point so I wasn't sure if my pending speech was going to stick at all.

"I don't know if you can actually understand this but for your sake, I hope you do," I made him look at me "firstly, don't you _**ever**_ call Hermione Granger a mudblood or a bitch and most certainly never in combination. I'll punch you in the face every time, understand?" I asked and he blinked, his jaw looking a bit funny to be truthful "secondly, never ever treat my sister like you just did. She's not a whore nor does she want a whoreson like you propositioning her like she's your mother. It'll earn you another fist to that ugly mug of yours," I growled "put them together and you've earned yourself a trip to the infirmary. Pass the word, will ya?"

The boy flinched and whimpered when I patted his cheek. Looking back to the girls, both looking a bit sickly and shocked, I beckoned them forward. They both stepped around the boy were I just kicked him in the stomach as I passed over him. It wasn't a hard kick but still enough to drive precious air from his lungs. I'd have to remember to have Jubilee send an elf after him later.

This was a lesser traveled portion of the castle and this late at evening he wasn't likely to be found right away. I blame Fraser for the violence, he was always a good figure to blame for shite. Took my broom back as Angie slid her arm over my shoulders; kissing my temple before saying.

"Thank you for defending me…just don't seriously hurt anybody, okay?" she pleaded "I don't want you to go to Azkaban just for me or Hermione. She'd kill you if you were to go there as an inmate."

I just nodded. Angie was right. If I were to earn myself a stay at the gloomy residence of mad-people and criminals…oh, I shudder to think what Hermione would do to me. I thought about that the rest of way back to the tower.

\\\\\\\A/

Harry was already changed into sweats and a sweater, sitting with Hermione, Neville and St. Weasley by fire when we three chasers arrived at the tower. Hermione had saved me a spot next to her and frowned when she noticed my hand, hitting people leaves marks. Turns your knuckles red, breaks the skin, swells a bit and bruises.

Used _episkey_ to heal the split skin and the minor underlying damage once I was changed into normal clothes. Jubilee brought a healing cream after she'd popped back in, went to send an elf to find the boy and take him to the infirmary. The elf didn't ask why the violence nor did she chide me as she worked the cream into my hand with my signet ring removed. It'd heal there deeper damage and heal the bruising before the sun came up.

Worst the elf did was to shake her head at me and then left. I gathered up my homework things and headed down to the common room. Hermione already had her rune dictionary open so I used hers instead of mine as I started translating the passage we'd been given as homework.

"What you planning on doing, Harry," Neville asked "when we get to Hogsmeade, we go on Halloween."

"Gran's cottage first," Harry grinned "I just want to pinch his cheeks," this made Angie, who was sitting near us chuckle over her own homework "gonna stay till it's time for his name then Three Broomsticks and Honeyduke's, maybe Zonko's before working back towards the castle. I refuse to miss the elves again this year!" Harry threw up his arms "no trolls in the dungeons and no death-days, no cryptic and creepy messages on the wall because I'm not part of Pink Floyd…nope, I'm going to enjoy this Halloween."

I had to tease "you sound adamant about that Potter, good way to jinx it."

"Hermione and I are going to the Shrieking Shack." Ron announced happily

Hermione just blinked at him "umm…no, we're not, Ronald," she shook her head "I'm going with Athena, Harry and Neville to McGonagall's cottage. You're more than welcome to come with but I'm not going to the Shrieking Shack unless they wanted to."

"If Black jumped off a bridge, would you do the same?" Ron demanded angrily

Hermione nodded instantly "yes, I'm not sure that Athena can swim."

I raised an eyebrow at Hermione, those words sounding eerily familiar for some reason. Hermione winked at me when looked over at me and a smile tugging at her lips, one that did make me smile. I'm sure if Ron would have noticed the action he would have raged on about it. However, it was then that Crookshanks decided to make an appearance.

The only person who doesn't believe that Crookshanks greatest pleasure in his life right now is tormenting Ronald Weasley is Hermione. That kneazle part of him made him super smart and I believe that he can understand everything being said and what's going on around him. Somehow the cat learned that Ron was scared of spiders, living spiders especially. Loves leaving spiders on Ronald's pillow and dead mice in his shoes.

Like Crookshanks is an old timey mobster leaving messages for those he don't like. I can see the cat in a fedora and trench coat, smirking and saying something like 'ya had this coming, ya dirty, bleeding rat!' in a very cold and vicious manner. Crookshanks would be awesome as a mobster I'd never want to cross like Ron has.

The boy grimaced as Crookshanks sat on Hermione's lap, slowly and very visibly eating a spider. Ron grew pale with every chomping bite "does he have to do that?" he demanded glaring at the ginger cat.

I chuckled and stretched at the cat's head "he's a good kitty, yes he is!" I praised him and Crookshanks purred loudly "he's a very good hunter. Ronald is a rubbish hunter, isn't he, Crooksy?" I asked "that's why you bring him the mice. Got to make sure he eats properly."

"You're a freak, Black," Ron sneered "you and that damn cat."

Hermione snapped "Athena is not a freak, Ronald Weasley. You are just a temperamental boy who's rubbish at owning a pet. Bet you have that rat on you right now, don't you? Instead of keeping him safe in a cage like you're supposed to," she glared at the boy "leave them alone, Weasley."

I looked up, surprised by the sharpness of Hermione's tone. The girl was going to eviscerate the redheaded boy if he wasn't careful. I've never seen Hermione truly upset, like pushed passed livid, and I don't want to see it.

"It's alright, Dove," I whispered as I patted her hand before interlacing my fingers with hers "he's just jealous of Crooksy."

Ron growled "for your information, I do have Scabbers on me and in my pocket. He's better than some dumb cat!"

"You're digging yourself a hole, Ron," Harry warned with a smirk "should probably stop it before Hermione buries you in it."

Ronald was about to retort when Crookshanks leaped from Hermione's lap and landed on Ron with all claws extended. There was muffled squeaking and Ron was crying out in pain because not all of those claws found rat flesh. Crookshanks was going to after that rat and he didn't care of he got a bit of Ronald along the way.

Homework was quickly forgot as Scabbers scrambled out of Ron's robe pocket and squeaked off to hide. Ron cried out as both he and Crookshanks went after the rat. Hermione caught Crookshanks, sweeping him up mid-jump like a champ. Ronald, however, was left diving for his rat who'd gone under a dresser type side table.

"Damn it, Weasley!" an older seventh year cried, ink spilled all over his homework from where he'd jumped when Ron screamed "why can't you just be normal and put that damn rat in a cage where it belongs! My da keeps his rat in a cage at home. Ernie, who graduated last year, kept his rat in a cage to keep her safe. You apparently don't care about that rat!"

"I do to!" Ron cried cradling the rat to his chest "it's that…that creature's fault! Look at Scabbers, his nearly skin and bones!"

"Oh, blame others for your problems!" the older boy sneered "maybe if you took proper care of your pet this wouldn't happen! I've seen that rat in the seventh year dorms. I've started putting out rat traps. That cat's not the only one looking to get rid of it!" the boy stood and came over to tower above a puce faced Ronald "you're not the Pied Piper, Weasley, keep the rat where it belongs!"

Ronald glared and left the common room in a stomping fit, leaving his books and bag behind. I scratched at Crookshanks's ears when Hermione sat back down beside me; the cat started purring and butting his head against Hermione's chest. Neville and Harry was picking out fallen homework. My partial translation went in the fire because the amount of ink spillage was too much to salvage.

Hermione leaned against me, her head on my shoulder "I'm really beginning to rethink my friendship with that boy," Hermione admitted "has he always been this much of a…jerk?"

"Yes," Neville and I nodded, Neville just shook head and asked in return "do you not remember first year?"

\\\\\\\A/

That next Tuesday, I was wishing the day had never existed. It was going alright…well, if you discount Ronald's behavior. He was an ass and I'm certain that Dean and Percy (who'd become really good buddies) were egging him on; there was no stopping him or his mouth. At breakfast, Ronald started in on Crookshanks and not even Harry could get him to back down.

He lost us points in History of Magic because he wouldn't shut up, kept mumbling under his breath. The boy was very vocal about the flubberworms we were still taking care of and thank the Great Divines the boy wasn't in Ancient Runes. A class for which I was up late redoing my homework after Crookshanks's surprise attack. After his constant tirade at lunch, I was ready to strangle him.

When Ron was quite in DADA I was hoping the boy'd lost his damnable voice. There was nothing that Hermione could do to calm me down. Harry and Neville were on edge as well. Ron was seriously damaging his friendships and he wasn't even realizing it.

Then Transfiguration came and Lavender Brown was a sobbing mess before class started. Apparently her rabbit had died. It also seemed that Trelawney had predicted that Lavender would get bad news today. Hermione had tried to consul the girl and Ron was just making it worse.

"Was Binky an older rabbit?" Hermione asked rubbing at Lavender's shoulder

Lavender shook her head and said through her sobs "no, Binky was just a little thing and he was eaten by a fox," she took the tissue that Parvati handed her "she was right, Trelawney was right. She knew this was coming."

"I wouldn't say this in particular," Hermione frowned "or she could have told her and could have saved your rabbit. However, I am sorry for you loss, Lavender."

"Don't listen to her," Ron sneered "she'd doesn't care about other people's pets."

I glared at him as Hermione calmly stated back "I happen to like animals, Ronald Weasley, and I also happen to understand nature. The fox is no more to blame for the rabbit's death than Crookshanks is for going after Scabbers. Rats and rabbits are prey, it's unfortunate but true. At least Lavender's family took precautions and did the best they could to try and protect Binky," she looked to Lavender "am I wrong?"

Lavender shook her head "the fox got through the cage."

"Foxes happen to be very intelligent. They are predators just like cats are," Hermione argued "I am very sorry that Binky died. It's unfortunate but it happens."

"We can have a memorial service tonight, Lavender," I offered "get some chocolates and whatnot and speak pets."

"Piss off, Black," Ron snapped "you sucked as a pet owner so horrible that the cat ran away to my sister!"

I shrugged "he wasn't meant to bond with me, St. Weasley, he was Ginny's before I got him. I do miss the Roman cat from time to time but he's better off where he is."

"Maybe that beast should run away too, meet the fox that ate…" that was as far as he got before my fist was in his face.

Smacked him right below the eye when Hermione gasped at the mere suggestion of Crookshanks getting hurt. The comment was uncalled for and my calm was beyond damaged. It just happened when I hit St. Weasley is when Gran decided to open her classroom doors. Got a good view of my fist, Weasley's face and him getting knocked on his arse.

"ATHENA CASSIOPEIA BLACK!" Gran screeched with outrage "what do ya think yer're doing hitting Mr. Weasley?"

Oh, this was bad, her tone wasn't happy "shutting him up," I said simply and then asked "Madam Hooch really overseeing my detentions?"

Gran huffed and catch a hold of my ear, dragging me to the front of her class and planting me in a chair. I was told to stay put and keep my mouth shut while she tended to 'Mr. Weasley'. Turns out that I'd cut his cheek open rather spectacularly and gave him his second black eye of the year. I was going to start hexing people from now on because I had forty points taken away and three evenings of detention.

\\\\\\\A/

When Transfiguration was over Gran held Harry and I back from the rest of the class. We were looking at each other rather worriedly, especially when Gran made us both sit down. She frowned as she leaned back against her desk with her arms folded across her chest. The older witch looked down at her feet as if getting her thoughts in order.

When she looked back up she drew a heavy breath before saying "now, this isn't a punishment, I want you both to know that but…you won't be allowed to visit Hogsmeade until Sirius is caught."

"WHAT!" Harry and I cried that the same time in protest

"It's felt by certain parties that you're safety is much more important than a luxury weekend privilege." Gran tried to explain

I growled "bullshit! We can protect ourselves if the last two years is anything to go by! We're not children!"

Gran glared at me "I beg ta differ, lass," she snapped with that thick accent "there are people out there who'd love ta get their hands on ya ta hold ye as bait for Sirius."

"They'd regret it," I snapped right back at her "or what the hell have the dueling lessons been for? For fun?"

"Yes," Gran hissed "a chance ta spend time with ma grandchildren."

I snarled at the older woman before getting up and walking away despite her telling me to sit back down. Firstly, I didn't trust myself to say anything because I was way too livid at the moment. Secondly, this was grossly unfair! Great Divine's curse Sirius Black for his wretched selfishness! I'd bet the contents of my personal vault that the man wasn't giving a damn about his house when he slipped through those bars.

Went to Myrtle's Bathroom to hide. The ghostly girl wasn't there but I still climbed up in the window to stare out the windows and fume. It hurt that Gran didn't take the dueling lessons seriously. I get wanting to spend time with the grandkids but still...I felt like her words had undercut it for some reason.

Besides, I'd love to see someone try and kidnap me. They might win in the end but they'd have to earn it first. Even without a wand I'd put up one heck of a fight. Bastards would earn every bit of gold they'd get out of the ransom or from Sirius's bounty.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: so I'm not sure when my next chapter is going to be posted. Life has this way of getting in the way of writing time. However, I will do my best to get another chapter together as so as possible. Sorry 'bout that, Thewallflowerwithasword.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twelve: The Boy Jinxed Halloween…

I refused to talk to Gran for almost the rest of October. Saying she wasn't very happy about that was an understatement. I served my three nights with Madam Hooch, cutting out sports clippings from her former Quidditch career for a scrap book for the silver haired, hawkeyed woman. Then I spent another three with her when I refused to answer questions in Gran's class.

Hermione told me that I was going a little overboard when I tried to stop going to dueling lessons. I just glared at the girl and went back to sleep only to have Gran drag me from bed thirty minutes later. That wasn't fun for either of us; nor for those who showed for the lesson.

Gran was going to have to get her temper in check and soon because I wasn't liking the fact that she was forcing me to go to the Samhain morning ritual. If she'd just give me the chance to be mad I'd probably have calmed down by now but no, she just couldn't do that. So when Halloween came round, Jubilee was waking those of Gryffindor house who'd signed up or been signed up about an hour or so before the sun rise.

Dressed in warm clothes and my cloak with the Black brooch pinned in place. Gran seemed pleased that I was wearing it. I almost took the cloak off and threw it at her but Hermione slipped her gloved hand into mine and drew my attention to her, a smile just for me. Hermione leaned into me then and for all intents and purposes, she centered me.

The turnout for this year's celebration was a larger turn out than the year before. Most of the school had gathered in the great courtyard under the clock tower and it was Flitwick's choir that would sing the Parting Glass this time. Gran stood next to the wicker man and got the crowd's attention.

"Good morning, everyone, welcome to Hogwarts Samhain celebration" She called, her breath visible in the torch light "I ask that you not speak for this entire ritual. We're here to honor and celebrate those who've gone before us; those who've crossed the veil," she nodded then to Kaylee and a couple older students who started passing out scraps of paper and short pencils "going around are bits of paper and writing utensils so that you can write down the names of those you wish to honor. When you're done, stick them in the wicker man."

My list was the same as the year previous. Hunters, Amazons, Bellatrix's parents, my granddad, a couple great uncles, an actual uncle, the painting I burned in a fit a rage. There was Rob…no, he was my father. My father and my mother; I put Bellatrix down because it was my way of mourning who she used to be.

When I was done, Hermione had waited for me, I gave the pencil back to Kaylee and we got in line to stuff the wicker man. I stuffed mine in above Hermione's under the effigy's arm and we quickly moved away as the false light of dawn was starting to show. Hermione slipped her arms around me, pulling herself into my side with my arm around her shoulders as Flitwick's choir started to sing.

The normally jovial song was slow and hauntingly beautiful with the many voices sing in harmony. It was enthralling and I didn't want the pretty music to end. On the last clear soprano note rang out and the sun was just coming up, the effigy caught fire. The embers shifted into different animal forms as they floated skyward.

\\\\\\\A/

Avoided Gran after the ritual was over. Everyone else went to breakfast while I went back up to the Gryffindor tower. It didn't take long before I was snuggled back under my blankets and sound asleep. I'd kicked off my shoes, tossed my coat (gloves stuck in a pocket) and cloak towards my trunk and then wormed my way back into the cooled covers.

Sometime later, Hermione woke me when she'd come up to the tower to retrieve her coin purse. She made me sit up so that she could sit down beside me on the edge of my bed. The other girls had already headed off to Hogsmeade. I was rubbing lotion into my hand when Hermione finally spoke.

"I wish you could go, Hammy, it won't be the same without you," she hugged my bent knee to her side "but at the same time I'm glad that you're going to be safe. You don't know what people would do to get to Sirius. I don't believe that Sirius would hurt you but other people might."

I let out an annoyed sigh "they didn't offer alternatives, Myne, just said no. I'm not even going to get to see Alec! Harry tried to convince Gran that we could just floo there and stay at the cottage for the day and then come back but she said no!"

Hermione frowned a little "I know, Hammy, but I think that has more to do with the rumor that you beat up Seth Nolan."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Seventh year Slytherin who was taken by houself to the infirmary," Hermione explained "he refused to say who'd hurt him but common consensus is that he got cross with you," she shrugged then "apparently, Hammy, you're the only student in school that prefers fists to magic."

I just gaped at her "but…but they never said anything about that! No meetings, no accusations! That's just not fair!"

"Did you beat him up?" Hermione wanted to know

"Yes but he deserved it," I admitted truthfully, I wasn't about to lie to Hermione "he propositioned Angie like she was some kind of…of whore and was rather vulgar about it and he called you that word I don't like. He called me something as well."

Hermione frowned at me "he's walking with a limp now, Hammy. I don't think a few words deserve that."

I shrugged "if you'd been there you'd have thought different and it was more than words, Myne," I looked down at my hands "I really don't want to think what he would have done if Angie had been alone. He wasn't about to let us pass without something happening. Either sexual favors or me busting his face and knee."

The bushy haired girl sighed heavily "I can't believe I'm going to say this, Athena, but I really wish that you'd learn to use your wand first. Magic can be less damaging than that fist of yours. Same message but less force," she reached out then, pulling my chin up so I'd look at her "but I am happy that you and Angie walked away unharmed. I will never chide you for defending yourself, Athena. Just don't go overboard okay?"

My skin felt warm where Hermione touch was "okay, Dove, but I'm…oh, hell, I'm not going to lie and say that I'll never punch anyone again. I just wish they'd stop providing me with targets."

Hermione hummed her agreement as she stood "agreed, Hammy, very much agreed. Now, why don't you get out of bed and do something. Maybe have an honest conversation with your grandmother, perhaps."

I scowled at the Granger girl and folded my arms across my chest "can't, she's chaperoning Hogsmeade weekend," I shook my head "you going to go see Alec?"

Hermione smiled and nodded "want me to give him a kiss from his Auntie Athena?"

Her tone made me chuckle despite myself "and two from his Auntie Hermione," I teased and Hermione just rolled her eyes "Myne, do me a favor and stick with Neville, yea? He's like a puppy and might lost with…"

"Shush, you," Hermione swatted at me before she headed out the door "and seriously, get out of bed!" she called over her shoulder.

\\\\\\\A/

Had lunch with Harry before he decided to wonder about the castle and went to read a book. I'd gathered up my warm clothes, cloak, scarf and thick gloves plus Hermione's book on Camelot from the tower. There was a nice courtyard that overlooked the lane to Hogsmeade with a nice tree that was comfy to sit under.

I'd just passed Hermione's marked spot when Katie Bell sat down next to me; I was getting to the good part about the official break of Camelot and the muggle world. Glancing over at Katie I noticed that she was apprehensive and biting at her lower lip. She wasn't going to go away until she had said whatever it was she was coming to say.

I marked my spot with the bookmark that Hermione had made for me and with the book resting in my lap, I looked over "yes, Miss Bell?" she blinked and then leaned forwards towards me "whoa!" I cried catching her before she could kiss me, pushing on her collar bone "what are you doing, Katie?"

Katie frowned and sat back "I-I wanted to know what it was like to kiss another girl," she admitted "you-you like…you're into…you're like me?" she asked hopeful "you like other girls?"

I let out a long sigh "I think I do," I admitted "but I don't think kissing me is a good idea. That'd be like kissing…well, I'm not sure but I think it'd be awkward."

Katie chuckled "I think you're right. Sorry about that," she heaved a sigh and sat back against the tree "what do you do when you like a girl?" she asked looking up towards the sky, when I didn't respond she looked back to me "I didn't mean you, Black, I mean…there's this girl that-that I like and I've no idea how to let her know that I like her."

I laughed "try kissing her instead of me?" I offered "besides how would I know? I'm just getting around to admitting that I have feelings for a girl. I'm not likely to tell her anytime soon."

My fellow chaser deflated a bit "I don't like feeling this way," she told me "I want to hold her hand and be all mushy and romantic but I'm scared to death that if I tell her that I like her than she'll reject it. She'll reject me and I don't know if I can handle that," Katie shrugged "maybe we'll get lucky and our girls will come after us."

I sputtered "not very likely, Bell, not very likely."

\\\\\\\H/

Hermione slipping her arm through Neville's was a purely unconscious decision that came from her habit of doing the same with Athena. The boy raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl but chose not to point what she'd done; he missed Athena and Harry as well. Neville had been very much looking forward to Hogsmeade weekend with his friends so he let Hermione have her comfort.

Thoughts raced through Hermione mind, they were mostly questions that'd cropped up with her talk with Athena before they'd left. It bothered her greatly that Athena had had to resort to violence and she hated that Athena did punch people. There was always the possibility that someone would fight back and Athena could get seriously hurt. Also with altercation was the change that Athena getting into more serious trouble increased.

Only comforting thing that had come out of that conversation had been that Athena hadn't lied. She'd upfront with Hermione and that gave the bushy haired girl a warm feeling in her chest. To know that Athena wouldn't lie to her. It made Hermione feel a bit guilt, if she was honest with herself, because of how many time she'd lied to Athena their first year.

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts when Ron pulled on her arm, trying to pull her towards the overgrown road that led to the Shrieking Shake. The girl frowned and pulled her arm away. She moved to the other side of Neville and kept walking.

"Mione!" Ron called "come on, our date is this way!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks "excuse me?" she asked, Neville winced at the tone because he'd heard it before from Athena. He watched Hermione turn and glare at the boy "who said I was going on a date with you, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron grinned "I did," he said puffing out his chest "you're a girl and I'm a boy and Percy says that we'd be good together. Also, he says that if we get you away from Black than you'll reach your full potential."

Hermione gritted her teeth "so you think you can drag me around because your bother told you to?" she demanded dangerously "you have another thing coming, Weasley! I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on this planet!"

Ron frowned and shifted foot to foot "you're not supposed to say that about your boyfriend, Mione."

"You are not my boyfriend, St. Weasley," Hermione sneered, stomping over to the boy and slapped away Neville's hands as she went "I really don't even like you. So you can take that stupid face of yours and walk away before I take a leaf from Athena's book and punch you in the face."

Neville stepped in then, pulling Hermione back "I think you should walk away, Ron. Just walk away right now!"

"Piss off, Longbottom and unhand my girlfriend." Ron glowered

Hermione smirked "I'm not your girlfriend, St. Weasley. If I were to date anyone it'd be Athena. She is more in my league than you will ever be."

Ron's face turned blazing red as his fists clench "Black is Death Eater scum and is exactly like her mother! Why can you lot understand that? She should be put to Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss before she can do…"

Hermione winched when her fist smacked Ronald right in the side of the face. The force and suddenness of it made him stumble backwards and trip over his own feet. Neville squeaked as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around the shorter girl. Lifting her up and walked her backwards.

"Don't you ever say that again, St. Weasley!" Hermione cried, squirming in Neville's arms "don't you _**ever**_ say that again!"

\\\\\\\H/

Neville only put Hermione down once they'd reached the edge of the village and he'd run out of lifting power. Thankfully Ronald hadn't followed them and had whined something about a tooth as Neville hauled Hermione away. Now that they were away from the redheaded boy and Hermione's adrenaline was no longer surging Hermione could feel the punch she'd thrown.

Her knuckles were starting to bruise while being red and battered "how does Athena find that enjoyable?" Hermione asked shaking her hand out "that bloody well hurts!"

Neville sniggered "of course it does," he chuckled at the dark look she threw him "it's supposed to hurt, Mione. I don't think Athena enjoys it as much as you'd think. I think that she likes how punishing it feels to the person getting hit. Don't think magic feels as…" he paused his steps to think of the words he wanted "as real, maybe, as tangible to her. Or could be that she just doesn't think of magic before she starts hitting people."

"You're going to tell her about this, aren't you?" Hermione pouted looking up at the tall boy.

Neville grinned and nodded "yep, every detail and Harry too. Might even make announcement posters for it. Hermione Granger punches Redheaded Menace and finally realizes what Athena and Neville were saying first year," he ignored her pout "oh, I'm very serious Miss Granger. Might find a way draw that moment when your fist hit him. Athena would love that as a Christmas present."

Hermione stopped in the street "NEVILLE!" she cried "that's not funny! Neville Longbottom, don't do that! My hand hurts!"

Neville keep walking with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. He had a letter to write when they got back to the castle and then a memory to send. The heir had a cousin who'd be delighted in seeing a Weasley take a fist to the face, Charlie had been a bit of an ass in school.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione cried again

\\\\\\\A/

Harry and I were in the common room of Gryffindor tower, talking about Lupin, when Hermione and Neville returned…without Ron. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that there was a slight bruise on Hermione's right hand and that she was favoring it when she handed me a cloth bag from Honeyduke's filled with different candies.

When Hermione sat down beside me on the couch, I caught her hand to inspect it "what did you do, Myne?" I asked looking her hand over

Hermione blushed and glared at Neville all at the same time, I was impressed and the very, very cross after hearing Neville say "she punched St. Weasley in the face because he was being an arse to her and saying that she was his girlfriend. Said some rather not nice things about you, Athena."

"Forget what he said about me!" I growled dangerously, making Colin jump from where he was sitting close to us by the fire "who the bloody fucking hell does he think he is pulling tha short of shite?" I demanded making to stand because Ron had just come through the porthole with Dean Thomas in tow, however, Hermione sat herself down in my lap "Hermione, please move."

The words were as polite as I could make them but Hermione shook her head "no," she threw her arms around my neck when I tried to remove her "you're not going to punch him, Athena. I already did that, he's a hard head and you could get in serious trouble."

I shook my head "dunna care," I looked her in the eyes then, my accent thickening into a brogue like Gran's "no one gets ta pull tha' on you, Doveling, no one. Ya want ta date someone there better be some asking first. There's no one on this green earth gonna take tha' away from ye, not some stupid boy. I do believe that me and Mr. Weasley need ta be havin' a conversation," my r's were rolling almost ridiculously at this point and Malcom was gaping at me "so, would ya kindly be fer the movin', lass?"

Hermione grasped my chin so I'd look away from Ron and to her instead "no, Hammy! Hey!" she cried out when I just stood with her in my arms "Athena Black! You sit back down right this instant!"

"He dunna get ta take tha' choice away and be sayin' whatever he said," I snarled lowly "you dunna go around hittin' people like I do, Doveling, so it musta been something frightfully bad fer you ta do the punchin'."

"Please sit back down, Athena, for me?" Hermione pleaded softly, her arms tightening around my neck "I really want you to sit back down."

I let out a long breath before nodding and did as asked. Hermione stayed in my lap until it was time to go down to the feast. I really wish I'd been in a better mood to enjoy position we were in; though it's more likely I'd just be thoroughly embarrassed. The Weasley twins would have been a major cause of it because I could see them out of the corner of my eye grinning at Hermione and me and writing something in a small notebook.

\\\\\\\A/

It would seem that my friends decided to put a lot of space between St. Weasley and myself. They held back when everyone started to head down to the Great Hall for the feast, once there they chose a spot well away from the boy. Ron looked confused by the move but confuse turned to a glare once Percy started whispering in his ear.

"Hey, Potter, the Dementor's send their love!" Pansy Parkinson called from where the Slytherins were entering the hall

I grinned as I called back "nice to know your mum thinks of us, Parkinson. Tell her to send biscuits next time!"

Pansy looked livid at that. Looked like she wanted to strangle me as Daphne herded her towards the Slytherin tables. Draco flashed me a quick smile before he sat down and looked serious and unaffected as I'm sure that rant Pansy looked to be having was about me.

Just like the year before, the elves put on a costume contest. There was a pharaoh, a cowboy, a Wasp Quidditch player, Jubilee dressed up as Big Ben, a clown, and it was the Ravenclaw elf dressed as a gladiator that won by popular vote. Then came the food and desserts.

Hermione and Angie kept me engaged in conversation the whole feast while Malcom was requesting that I do the Scottish accent again; seemed to have also the caught attention of Ginny, Colin, Angie and the Weasley twins. They just could get over how different I sounded with it and how much I sounded like Gran when she was crosswise. At least Hermione found it amusing.

When the feast was over and we were headed back to the tower, we ran into a road block. The whole of the house was packed into the corridor outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. It was Ned Something-or-Another who shoved to the front of the pack before starting to call for Dumbledore, the boy was a seventh year perfect.

Hermione gasped, clutching to my arm and had her hand covering her mouth when the crowd parted to let Gran and Dumbledore through. The Fat Lady's portrait, that we now had a clear view of, was viciously shredded with chunks missing from it. Gran and Dumbledore both frowned before Peeves started chuckling at the situation above us.

"You like it, Black?" he taunted me "some dark handy work, this. I'm quite in awe of the damage. You lot have tempers," he grinned hovering above my head "should have seen the one that the Fat Lady sent him into do this."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked

Peeves grinned mirthfully "the escaped lord, Sirius Black!"

\\\\\\\A/

I think the only reason that Ronald didn't start accusing me of anything there in the hallway was because of Dumbledore's presence. Hermione's grip on my hand as we headed for the Great Hall like ordered was enough to make me cringe. She held on even when the other houses started to show and they were all looking very confused, most had already changed into their pjs.

"There has been an incident and the staff and I must search the castle," Dumbledore called once the hall was silent "the head boy and girl," I could hear Percy growl in frustration at that "are in charge and the perfects will be guarding the hall."

With that and a flick of his hand, the tables and benches stacked themselves and squishy lavender colored sleeping bags appeared across the hall. I frowned as Hermione handed me one and started to lead me towards the corner where Harry and Neville already was. Were we to sleep in our clothes? I don't know about anyone else sleeping in a bra is very uncomfortable and sleeping in jeans is almost on that same level of twisted clothes hell. I shrugged out of Hermione's grip and headed for Gran.

"Hey, Gran," I tugged on her sleeve as she was headed out the door "are we to sleep in our clothes?"

She gently caressed my cheek and frowned "I'm sorry, lass, but yes, you are."

Hermione came back over and caught my wrist as Gran marched out of the hall after Dumbledore. I was frowning as Hermione spread my sleeping bag out next to hers and told me to get in it as the Head Boy and Girl (no idea who either were) started calling for us to get laid down and covered up.

Sitting down, I shucked my shoes and socks. Taking everything out of my pockets and shoved them in my shoes with my wand still on my wrist. My hoodie that I'd been wearing went to Hermione for a pillow. The sleeping bag was really squishy and padded but it was difficult to find a comfortable position.

I stopped trying when Hermione reached out and grasped my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine before pulling my hand into the edge of her sleeping bag so our hands didn't get cold. She caught my eye in the dim light of the hall and bravely smiled at me. I could see her worry and fear in her eyes.

"He's not in the castle, Myne," I whispered to her "he wouldn't have stayed."

Hermione frowned a little "how can you be certain?"

"Because I wouldn't have," I reasoned "once the anger's gone and reason comes back then he would have realized what he'd done. The choice between trying to get into our dorms and getting caught would have an easy one. It also means that he doesn't have a wand."

"What do ya mean?" Harry asked, we were positioned so our heads were facing each other, the boys had their feet towards the wall "how can you know that?"

"Because if he'd had a wand he could have blown the door down?" Neville offered hesitantly

"Oh, that makes sense," Harry nodded "but how'd he get in?"

"Probably a door," I smirked and winched a little when Hermione squeezed my hand really tightly "no, seriously, it was either a secret passage-tunnel thingy or he came in through a door. Not sure how he got past the dementors."

"What's he after, though?" Neville wondered "do you really think he's after Harry?"

I shook my head "no, he's not after Harry. If he was then he would have escaped ages ago. He's after something else."

"But what though?" Hermione asked in a soft whisper

I could only shrug. I really didn't know what Sirius was after. Knew that if I ever got the chance I was seriously gonna kick the man in the nether region for being selfish.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: sorry for the wait. Getting to write recently has been a pain. If it's not one thing it's another *heavy sigh of irritation* any-who…**

 **I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the Easter eggs herein**

Chapter Thirteen: What a Birthday…

The Fat Lady's portrait was removed and replaced with a very eccentric knight named Sir Cadogan, a lesser known night of Arthur's round table, who kept trying to challenge me to a sword fight and insisted upon calling me Sir Lancelot. Seemed that was his favorite past time…well, that and thinking up ridiculous passwords which caused more tension with myself and him. Poor Neville just wasn't the best at remembering those passwords.

That marked our Monday and Tuesday as well as the teachers taking to following Harry and I about. They had ridiculously reasons and it was Kaylee sticking close to me that finally broke the proverbial camel's back. Not that I minded Kaylee walking the halls with me between classes and catching up with me but it was every transition period and it was starting to freak me out. The last time that Kaylee had been this interested in me Fraser was bringing us to Scotland two years prior.

Gran looked surprised as I dragged Harry into her office that Wednesday just before dinner. I hadn't knocked before bursting in and glaring at her as I leaned over the front her desk where my hands were planted. The Scottish woman raised an eyebrow at me and returned my glare.

"Cut it with the tagalongs," I snapped first "I just had a very lengthy conversation with an overly happy Kaylee about ancient Iranian potions that supposedly can give a person wings out the back. It was weird and uncomfortable!"

Gran looked to Harry, the boy had his arms folded across his chest "don't look at me, Gran," he huffed "I had a similar experience with Professor Rosenberg but we were talking about wild ingredients in Canada! Did you know that the mountain men made quite the business harvesting potion ingredients and beaver pelts? I didn't but I do now and so does Ron because the woman followed us to Divinations."

Gran sighed heavily and frowned, pinching at the bridge of her nose "you both realize that Sirius Black was in the castle, correct."

"Oh, I must have missed Peeves announcing it to the whole of Gryffindor at Halloween," I snarked "told Harry not to jinx it but the boy didn't listen. Sirius is not after Harry or me, Professor McGonagall. The mere suggestion is ridiculous, he's my head of house and he's Harry's godfather!" I cried

Gran's anger over my use of her title was forgotten in light of my words "how did ye know that?" she asked looking a bit pale

"We know people," Harry shrugged "also know that Sirius was never convicted of the crimes he was charged with, either."

The older witch stood and shook her head as she headed towards the window with her arms crossed over her chest. It was a long time before she spoke "there's a lot of things you both don't understand and I pray to whatever god listens that you never do," she let out a long breath "Sirius was one of us. He fought with us to stop Voldemort. That sort of betrayal is hard to get over."

"But what if he wasn't the one to do the betraying?" Harry asked "he should have had his day in court! He is Lord Black for Divine's sake!"

Gran looked back to us and frowned "in the end, that doesn't matter, Harry. Whether he's guilty or not isn't the question and he'd been in Azkaban for nearly twelve years. That place literally changes people and there's no saying that he's the man who proud to be your godfather, Harry. Which is why I don't want either of you two doing evening Quidditch practice..."

"But Gran!" we both protested

She held up a hand "I know what you're going to say, the both of you but you didn't let me finish. All I want is to keep you both safe, that's all I ever wanted. However, I can't shelter you like small children, can I?" Gran smiled then "either myself or Madam Hooch will oversee Gryffindor practice."

"We can always fly with our wands," I offered.

Gran shook her head "no, let us adults handle things for once, please?"

\\\\\\\A/

I woke that next morning to Hermione shaking my shoulder almost violently, way more excited than I thought she should be considering it was still twenty minutes before the alarms were to go off. Hermione just grinned as I glared at her and caught my arm as I was trying to go back to sleep.

"No, Hammy, time to get up," the girl who was already dressed demanded "today is your birthday!" she cried softly so not to bother the other girls "and there's a surprise waiting for you but you have to get up."

I huffed "no surprise is better than sleep, Miss Granger," I countered "if it really is my birthday than please let me sleep. You'll be giving me the best present ever!"

"Hammy, I will use drastic measures if I have too!" Hermione warned sitting on the bed beside me and poked my shoulder with her finger before leaning down to whisper in my ear "please, Athena, for me?"

The girl wasn't going to let me rest "fine," I groaned and glared at her as I sat up "but there better be chocolate milk and donuts with this surprise or else, Dove."

I was still glaring at Hermione after I'd dressed for the day and let her lead me out of the tower. There was some satisfaction and it made me feel a bit evil to know that I'd never turned off my alarm that got me up early for Angie's morning runs. Let the other girls suffer -insert evil laughter here- because I had to suffer so did they. I'm an equal opportunist for suffering…also I'm not a morning person.

Blearily I was drawn out of my musings when Hermione knocked on Gran's office door. The older witch was another woman who looked way too happy for the time of morning that it was. I glared at her as Gran pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed my forehead. Then she smacked when I said.

"There'd better be donuts or I'm walking and hiding somewhere in the castle so I can sleep," I blinked sleepily as if to prove my point "why can't you lot not see the value of sleep? Sleep is good, sleep is golden and it is beautiful."

As it turned out, there were no donuts in Gran's quarters. Just Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Nym, Angie and a still sleeping Alec waiting at a heavily breakfast laden table. Uncle Ted just chuckled when I laid down on the floor next to Alec, reaching into his carrier to hold his little hand and tried to go back to sleep. Didn't even stop for hugs that Aunt Andy had her arms out for.

"Told you this early morning thing was a bad idea," Uncle Ted smirked "when has Athena ever been a morning person," thank you, Uncle Ted! You are a wise man "dinner would have been better."

Aunt Andy huffed with her arms folded across her chest as she nudged me with her foot "get up, lazy bones, or I'll feed the bacon to the birds."

"Whatever," I shrugged scooting closer to the carrier thingy "I'll find more bacon later."

Took an act of Hermione to get me up off the floor; she'd asked in the soft pleading tone that can get me to do almost anything. It was clear to everyone that I wasn't in the mood to talk so they made conversation amongst themselves over breakfast while I was trying to avoid poking myself in the eye with my fork…one utensil at a time is probably a better idea then holding the spoon and fork at the same time.

I was a little more awake near the end of breakfast and got to hold Alec. Great Divines, the boy had grown in leaps and bounds. He was well on his way to being four months old. I got to feed him his morning bottle, the whole while he was watching me intently with those startling blue eyes. Angie took him once he was done with the bottle so she could burp him.

\\\\\\\A/

Before the party split up and those of us staying at Hogwarts left for the Great Hall the Tonks family promised they'd be at the game tomorrow despite the dark clouds that were rolling in overhead. This was after I'd gotten Aunt Andy to agree to send a special care package to Bellatrix and to make sure that it arrived today.

I grinned when Eloise, Lavender, Parvati and Fay glared death at me as Hermione, Angie and I found our seats at the Gryffindor table. Seems they didn't appreciate my leaving the alarm clock on; my clock was probably in a million pieces on the floor of our dorm room. Fay even threw a roll at me much to Katie's amusement.

There was still some chuckling about that when mail arrived and a very beautiful and regal Great Horned Owl dropped a small package in front of me before landing just beyond my plate. The bird grateful took several pieces of bacon and drank water from an extra goblet before winging back out of the hall.

Curiously, I used a fork to tear through the shipping tape and found a thick envelope with my name very beautifully written with a quill and a collection of smaller books about charms all written by Helena G. Wells; Hogwarts professor, circa 1880's. I frowned a little as I ran my fingertips over the covers of the books on top because these books were almost as rare as Robert's dueling book was. These were from Helena's personal collection that she'd told me that the Warehouse had stored for her.

Leaving the books in place, I turned to the thick envelope and found that there was really a bunch of envelopes inside the bigger one. I opened the one that had 'read me first' written on it and found fancy stationary with the words in dark gold ink. My brow furled as I started to read.

 _My dearest Athena,_

 _My little goddess, it pains me greatly to be penning this letter because it will the last for a great long time. I made a mistake and it nearly cost you the world, my dear young friend. There was a reason that I removed myself from the world and it was not my bidding that I was brought back to it by a man who simply wanted revenge on the institution that turned on him. He did not understand just how dangerous a witch could be; especially one in mourning._

 _I had a daughter before I was imprisoned. My Christina would have thought the world of you, Athena, you would have been the best of friends. She was inquisitive and so very brilliant that I could barely keep up with her need to learn. Much like your friend Hermione, Christina would have been the brightest witch of her age._

 _Those words, 'would have', they are my undoing, Athena. You see, my daughter was murdered by mundane thieves who were frightened by Christina's attempts to protect herself. She was a year away from attending Hogwarts, though she argued for Beauxbatons after hearing her cousins talk incessantly about the school. Christina had spent the summer in Paris with those chattering cousins and she died in their home._

 _I am sorry that I have never mentioned Christina before but after all this time the pain of losing her is still more than I can endure. It is that pain that drove me to want to see the world in ruins and I am deeply ashamed that I gave you no thought in this plot. As I write this it is that guilt of what my attempt on the world would have meant for you, my dear friend that causes me heart wrenching sorrow._

 _Your correspondence has been a godsend and helped me from my darkest thoughts before I was dragged back down. It was you again that saved the world. You and Myka. She talked me out of destroying the world via the Yellowstone Caldera and an enchanted trident. She made me stop to think of you; of that brave young girl who clung to me in her moment of need. A young girl for whom my motherly instincts called out to protect and comfort._

 _I wish I could write more but my time and parchment space is limited. The people that I work for are, for a lack of better terms, giving me a new beginning. They will be using an enchanted object to preserve the memories that makes Helena Wells who she is by separating it from my body. They are giving me a new start._

 _My magic will be bound and I will be like any other mundane in the mundane world. This is why this is my last letter as I will no longer remember you and owls will no longer be able to find me in the mundane world. I give to you the achievement that Christina was most proud of me for because her mummy was an author. The full body of books that I wrote about charms. I'm afraid they are terribly out of date but there is nothing more in world that I feel would be more appropriate as a parting gift. I will not bore you with the details of all the groveling it took for me to convince Mrs. Frederic to allow this._

 _Mrs. Frederic has also promised to include the last five letters that I'd written you that I'd not yet sent. She is a great admirer of yours, by the way, she loved to hear about some of your adventures. Before my grief took hold again, I did enjoy bragging about my young friend._

 _In parting, my dear lion, I am so very sorry that I gave into my grief. I wish that I could have returned to Great Britain and the magical world. If only to see you reach the magnificent potential that I know you are capable of. I am so very sorry that I will no longer be receiving your letters and not getting to watch Gorgo wing her way into the B &B. She did have a great love of sitting on Pete's head and stealing from his plate. Please have a good life, my little goddess._

 _All my love and hope,_

 _Helena George Wells_

 _p.s. yes, that really is my middle name as my father had been hoping for a son._

\\\\\\\A/

I found myself having a hard time swallowing as there was a massive lump in my throat. My eyes burning with my efforts of trying to keep from tearing up but it wasn't working. I read and re-read her words so elegantly written and didn't want to believe them because then Helena would really be gone.

She'd never written about her emotional troubles. I wish she would have because I would have done something to try and help, even if it was a box of chocolates and tissues. Before Hermione or anyone else could ask about the tears streaming down my cheeks I gathered up my things and left the Great Hall.

I hid in Myrtle's bathroom and wept for my friend through Care of Magical Creatures and all of my free period. She may not have lost her life but she lost who she was and that was the true tragedy. That I'd never get to see her again and that I'd be waiting in vain for her next letter hurt worse than I thought it would. It felt like I'd lost a parent of sorts.

Gran found me near the start of lunch. She wasn't very happy that I'd ditched COMC but her features softened when I handed the letter I'd read for the hundredth time before she walked into the bathroom. When she was done, Gran folded the letter back up and pulled me to her as my tears were renewed.

She let me cry on her for a little bit before ushering me towards her office and on into her quarters. Gran sat me down on her couch and kissed my temple; promising to return shortly. With shaking hands and blurry eyes, I quickly found the first volume of Helena's books and started reading. Silently wishing that instead of Garamond type set it was her flowing and practiced handwriting.

Helena had been right, it was a bit out of date but I could recognize several concepts that she was theorizing that were the bases for modern charms. That charms are easier for children to learn because the level of intentions is lower for basic charms. She also theorized in her first book that the only difference between charms and enchantments was how long lasting the work was.

I'd just finished the thin book when Gran gently pulled it from my hands. She was kneeling in front of me and I'd been so engrossed with the book that I hadn't heard her return. Gran used great care to place the book back in the box beside me. When she turned back to me, putting her hands on my drawn up knees.

"I know that it's hard to lose people, lass," she said softly, comfortingly "and Helena's case is truly unique and I'm sorry that she's gone in a sense."

I scoffed and shook my head "this is what I get for thinking of her as a mother figure type person. Starting to think that I'm not supposed to have those types of figure to look up to," I looked away from Gran "better run for it, Gran, before something happens to you."

Gran gently slapped me and pointed a finger at my nose "dunna ya think tha, lass," she growled "yer not the cause of tha woman's fate. She brought it on herself. It weren't ye, lass, who made her do what she did. Tha was her choice and if ya read tha letter right, lass, than it was you who helped reminded her of the good in the world," Gran cupped my face in her hands "there is nuthin' wrong with ya, my little lion. Mourn your friend but dunna ya blame yerself fer her actions."

\\\\\\\A/

I had lunch with Gran there in her quarters. She tried to cheer me up by asking about what Helena's book. She even gave me my birthday present early. It was enchanted chaser gloves; it just a little extra padding and to keep my hands warm. Completely legal under the rules and guide lines of both Hogwarts and professional rules. With the darkening clouds that were gathering, the gloves were going to come in handy.

Gran had Jubilee deliver my gloves and Helena's box to my dorm before she seen me to Hermione, Harry and Neville just at the doors to the Great Hall. Herbology was next and I didn't have the heart for it. However, I was to go nonetheless.

Hermione looked as if she wanted to chide me for the worry she was feeling, I could see it in her eyes but she just wrapped her arms around me. The boys doing the same and the embrace was a group hug. They didn't ask me what was wrong and I greatly appreciated that. Instead the boys broke the hug and pulled us towards the doors so we could head to the green houses.

Harry nudged me with his elbow "Wood told the team that we're not playing Slytherin tomorrow. We're playing Hufflepuff instead. Wood said that Gran told him that the change came via Snape but Wood couldn't understand the reasoning. Said Gran's accent was too thick for him to understand anything."

I chuckled a bit at that, Hermione's arm through mine as it always was, as we made it the graveled path to the greenhouses "Gran did have her accent in bloom when she came back to her quarters. She didn't say about the change but that's alright."

"Are you alright, Athena?" Hermione asked in a low whisper

Taking a deep breath and let it out before nodding "yea, I'm fine."

Hermione frowned at me "no, you're not," she whispered "what can I do to make it better?"

I smiled sadly at her "just be you, dove."

\\\\\\\A/

Herbology was alright and Professor Sprout drew me aside to give me my annual birthday hug. She slipped something in my robe pocket as she let me go. I'd welcomed the hug and had to choke back the tears, I was hoping that Sprout wouldn't see them but she did. She didn't say anything; just put a finger to her lips and pointed at my pocket before shooing me along.

Wood tried to accost Harry and me on our way potions. He was trying to give us tips about playing Hufflepuff but the boy stopped when I kicked at him. Harry dragged me away towards our class as he shouted to the Quidditch captain that we had the game in the bag and for Wood to calm down. I wasn't in the mood for Wood's nagging and I think that Harry genuinely feared for Wood's health if the older boy didn't leave me alone.

Daphne noticed my withdrawn state and tried to cheer me up as we worked on our potion. What she did was listen as I told her about Helena, more than I already had in the past, in a low whisper so those around us wouldn't hear. I knew I'd be repeating this to Hermione later but it helped to tell someone about Helena other than Gran.

Daphne was truly disheartened to learn of Helena's fate; she admitted to me that she'd been researching Helena because of the woman's various areas of intrigue and study. Helena was…had been a very brilliant scholar and it seemed that the only consolation was that her memories had been preserved in some manner. Before class let out, Daphne promised that she'd light a candle for Helena to help her find peace in her new life. It was an old rite that transcended quite a few religions and wasn't unique to just one. She also slipped something into my bag as she was pretending to put her potion books away in her bag, kneeling down to get the job done.

After class, Wood tried to corner Harry and I again but didn't when I growled at him. I think Wood saw it as a challenge because he promised to catch us at dinner before he sprinted for his own class with Rosenberg yelling after him about running in the halls. I wonder if Gran would want to have dinner in her quarters tonight.

It was very shocking to find Snape in place of Lupin when we arrived at DADA. The man was glowering at even the Slytherins but there was a gleeful glint in his eyes. That never boded well for anyone, ever. Snape sat at a tall podium next with an aging projector on a table next to him.

"Professor Lupin as taken ill and is unable to teach his class today," Snape drawled contemptuously cutting off most of the Gryffindors' questions "today we'll be studying werewolves, please turn to page 394."

Hermione raised her hand "umm…sir, I don't mean to be a bother but we're halfway through hinkypunks and were supposed to pick up the rest of the lesson today."

Snape sighed dramatically "I know," he said simply "Lupin was kind enough to leave a lesson plan but I'm not following it; turn to page 394!"

I raised my hand as Hermione pouted, I'd already opened my book when Snape had asked us to the first time "sir, I have a question about the difference between skinwalkers and werewolves."

Snape raised an eyebrow "continue, Black, this I want to hear."

He sounded almost amused but I ignored the tone as I asked "werewolves are magicals who survived the werewolf bite. That's how they are created, yes?"

"Yes," he drawled lazily "what is your actual question Black?"

"Well, skinwalkers are from the Navajo tribe in the States or so everything I've ever heard generally agrees but I'm curious as to how that curse or whatever it is passed along," I was actually really curious about this and it helped to let me forget Helena for a moment "is it inherited or passed along in a bite?"

Snape chuckled amusedly "an actual intelligent question, mostly, that doesn't make me want to bash my head against the wall. I'm almost tempted to give you points, Black, but I'm not going to. Skinwalkers, for you lot who don't know, are near-human creatures who can shift into any animal they have the skin of. There are different legends as to their beginnings but they are classified as creatures, their abilities are passed along from parent to child," Snape explained "one cannot be turned into a skinwalker or taught, they must be born a skinwalker."

Blaise Zabini raised his hand "sir, how do animagi fit in there?"

Snape raised an eyebrow "Animagi chose to change forms and are limited to only one shape. A witch or wizard has two choices of becoming an animagus. First and is the standard for transformation is through a long-winded incantation after holding a mandrake leaf in one's mouth for a month. The second is when a magical comes under great duress and their magic responds in kind," Snape smirked then "honestly, Mr. Zabini, I would have though you have paid attention in McGonagall's class. She's already covered animagus this year."

Hermione asked next "so werewolves have no choice in the transformation, skinwalkers are born to it and animagi have the choice, Professor?"

"Correct," Snape nodded "though I would have expected you to already know that, Miss Granger."

I tried to repress a shudder, skinwalkers are terrifying "sir, is it also true that when they shift to animal form they are indiscernible from true animals?"

"Another difference between skinwalkers, animagi and werewolves," Snape smirked "werewolves become something close to beast-like but not true beasts themselves. Have you experience with skinwalkers, Black?"

I shook my head quickly "no, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Ron snickered from where he was sitting behind and across the aisle from me "why, scared Black?"

"Of skinwalkers?" I asked looking back at him "yes, because I have not heard of one happy or fluffy story involving skinwalkers, ever! Skinwalkers tend to practice dark magic, the kind that doesn't end well for outsiders to their groups."

Snape let out a heavy sigh "she's not wrong, Weasley. If given the choice in facing either, chose the werewolf. You'll probably live longer, though that's not likely in your case, Weasley," the greasy headed man chuckled as I turned back to him "now, back to the creature we're studying today…" there was a crackling zap of a spell firing through the air, overpowering Snape's voice.

"HEY!" Draco cried at the same time that Hermione and I were covered in a shower of small, square shaped pieces of paper "how dare attack a Black while their back is turned, coward!" he had his wand trained on a seething Ron "only one who gets to attack my cousin is me!" Draco declared and I realized that Hermione and I had covered in the remains of Ron's DADA text book that he'd chucked at my head "this will be a blood feud, Weasley!"

Snape came down off the podium and yanked Ronald from his seat by the back of his robes "generally I don't care about Gryffindors attacking each other but I will not have it in my class! Put away your wand, Mr. Malfoy," he looked to the rest of the shocked class "you lot can start on your two roll parchment essays on how to identify and kill werewolves. They'll be due by next class. You had all better be here when the bell rings or more than Weasley will be having a month's worth of detention!"

We watched him drag Ron from the room; the silence lasted for a long time after the door was shut. Even Dean Thomas, whom Ron had been sitting next to, looked very much shocked by what had just occurred. I jumped a little when someone started combing their fingers through my hair to get the confetti out; Hermione gave me an apologetic look for startling me.

It was Daphne who got the confetti off of us and saying loudly that no one should be covered in St. Weasley's book, she was doing Slytherin's one good deed for the year. I sniggered a bit when she used the nick name of 'St. Weasley', it made me happy that I was friends with her.

I looked to Draco then "thank you, Draco."

The sneer on the boy didn't reach his eyes "I would rather not have to explain to my mother why I let my idiot of a cousin get attacked from behind," he snarked "especially on her birthday. My mother does have the 'Black Temper' so I'm doing myself the bigger favor, Black."

I just chuckled at him before turning back to where Hermione had pulled out a roll of parchment from my bag and was poking me with it to get my attention. She wanted me to play secretary for her and write down notes as she gave them to me about what the book said. Hermione rolled her eyes at me when she noticed that I'd added my own little bits of knowledge under the points that she'd given me.

\\\\\\\A/

Snape said nothing to our class when he returned and dismissed us with ten minutes left in the class. The man just glowered at us, all of us; including his Slytherins. I wasn't about to complain about the early dismissal, quickly packing up my things and Hermione's before dragging her out of the room.

I pulled her to an abandoned class room two floors up and frowned as I sat up on the rickety teacher's desk. Hermione sighed heavily as she sat down at one of the few remaining chairs, folding her arms across her chest and gave me an expectant look with a raised eyebrow. Her foot tapping on the floor was the only noise in the room.

"Why did you disappear?" Hermione demanded suddenly "where did you go? I was worried and I looked for you. Gah! I spent two extra hours looking for you!"

I frowned, I hadn't realized that Hermione would use the time-turner to look for me "I'm sorry, Myne, I-I didn't think you'd do that. I-I…" I sighed heavily and shook my head "that package I got at breakfast was from Helena or her employer, actually, now that I think on it," another sigh escaped me and I was rubbing at my face tiredly "I got…she's dead. Helena Wells is dead or our equivalent of dead. Her memories, everything that made her Helena was ripped away because she couldn't control her grief…because she wouldn't talk to me!" I cried angrily "I wrote to her about everything! EVERYTHING! And she just…"

"Shush," Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around me, I hadn't seen her get up and move towards me until she was hugging me "I'm here, Hammy, I'm here!"

I buried my face in her shoulder and blinked away tears "she was family, Hermione," I whimpered "she was there when they reversed the effect of that fucking orb, she comforted me like she was a mother comforting a child," I smirked then "she was, a mother. She had a daughter named Christina whom she never talked about. The girl was murdered in Paris by fucking muggle thieves."

Hermione stiffed a bit at that "didn't you say that Helena knew Dumbledore as a young man?"

I nodded, rubbing my cheek on her shoulder "yeah, she did. I'm not sure what happened to let her be here, I know that she was imprisoned but I don't know how."

"Huh?" Hermione hummed "that's interesting."

I leaned back to look at her and frowned "what's interesting?"

Hermione shrugged "it's just an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu. I get it every time you talk about Helena," she shook her head "don't mind me though, sorry."

A shake of my head, I reached out and straightened her tie "I will always mind you, Myne," I looked up at her, catching those chocolate colored eyes and held them "the day that I'm no longer interested in what's going on in your head is the day that they're putting me in my grave. What's the feeling you get when I mention her?"

Hermione's cheeks were rosy and warm looking as she ducked her head and shrugged, her hands holding onto my robes "I-I just feel like I should know her, like I've met her before. It's so weird and I-I was hoping to meet her. I feel like she could answer some questions that I have."

"Well," I smiled sadly "I'm sorry that you'll never that opportunity. Maybe if you want, you can tell me about them."

Hermione didn't say anything as she pulled me back into a hug that I greeted happily. I could have fallen asleep with my cheek resting on her shoulder but Hermione had different idea. She finally let go and told me that we needed to get to dinner. There was a party in Gryffindor Tower afterwards.

\\\\\\\A/

Dinner was good but there was a lot of cake. More cake than there should have been; Jubilee had gone overboard this time. Near the end of dinner, little to-go-boxes started appearing on the tables and I smirked a little when I saw kids filling the boxes with cake. At least someone were happy about Jubilee's over compensation to cheer me up. I still didn't much feel like celebrating anything.

This was very evident by the subdued nature of my birthday 'party' back at the tower. Fred and George both gave me a hug and wondered what was up with my luck at having depressing birthdays. I just chuckled and shook my head as the boys handed a frosty bottle of butterbeer.

I was smirking as I sat down next to Hermione on the couch and threw my butterbeer cap into the fireplace; for which I got a glare from Hermione for. She chided me for making the house elves work harder than they already did. Smacking me before she gave me my present from her, there was a small pile formed on the floor by her foot.

Hermione's gift was a square glass box like snow globe that a little Eiffel inside. There were little people moving about and cars zooming down the roads. According to the box it even lit up at night; Paris was the city of lights after all. I was grinning as I put the little trinket back in the box and thanked Hermione with a kiss to the cheek. Ha! She was the one blushing this time!

I was a little disappointed that neither Uncle Ted nor Nym had gotten me music but that disappointment was easily counteracted by the little book of healing spells that Nym got me and Uncle Ted supplying my pen rebellion. There were so many pens and of varying color and highlighters. The man was a genius but I'd have to secure my hoard because the muggle-borns were eyeing my treasure of pens.

"Did you really just compare yourself to a dragon?" Harry asked with a smirk

Hermione joined in on the joke "are we going to have to have a troupe dwarves and a hobbit come in here?" she asked

"I will have you know that I'd make a better Smaug than Smaug was," I snarked with my nose in the air "no filthy little thief hobbit would take away my kingdom under the mountain. Dale would still be in ruins and Laketown would have burned sooner. I WOULD BE FIRE AND DEATH…mawhahahaha!" I let out with my best and deepest evil laugh. Neville just shook his head at me while Harry chuckled.

"Calm down, Smaug," Hermione teased poking me in the side "you are amongst witches and wizards, would hate for something bad to happen to you," she giggled at that as I swatted her hand away before she handed me another package "here, you ham."

It was an oversize Montrose Magpie (Scottish based Quidditch team) hooded sweater jersey from Harry. I was very thankful it wasn't from Holy Head Harpies, felt they were over advertised towards women and young girls. There were other teams out there. Harry and Neville chuckled at this when I pointed it out. Besides, I was glad that Harry was helping me show solidarity for my fellow Scots.

Neville's gift was a long the same line as Harry. A mascot banner for the Montrose Magpies, which was a stylized magpie riding a broom cashing a snitch. The background was a purple thistle and a line faceless clansmen in kilts in a fading mist. This was so going on the wall once I had it framed or at least protected.

Along with it was the signed poster that Aunt Andy got me of Elena Romanoff of Prague. I will admit to squealing happily like a small child and having my friends around me die of laughter as I rolled out the poster. The poster was signed with a silver pen directly to me, the woman smirking down at me.

Angie had found me a book about the magical clans in Scotland. There was a section in there about the Blacks and their castle in the Highlands called Black Rook. Not sure if it was still in the family or not. I'd read somewhere that family legend was that the Dubh Glen, where the family estate was, had become lost some two hundred and forty or so years ago. I was really looking forward to reading the book.

Danny and Bridget's gifts were just as good…well, maybe better because it was edible. He'd sent another box, purple this time, filled with canned specialty breads. There were mason jars filled with banana, apple, pumpkin, cinnamon with raisins and a weird apricot cream cheese concoction that I opened first. The purpose of the purple box was to keep the glass protected for the long term. Hermione took the box and the jar that I was drooling over away, I'd just had dinner after all.

"Fuck, St. Weasley!" I hissed, his was near to the last gift I opened.

Ginny and the younger crowd had gotten me candy out of a Honeyduke's catalog that the Weasley twins had brought back at Halloween. They'd managed to get all my favorites and even they remembered that I hated the jelly beans.

"I thought you hated those," Fred asked leaning over the back of the couch, plucking the box of every flavored beans from me "like hated these with a passion type hate."

"Yes!" Hermione, Neville, Harry and I cried all at once gathering the attention of the whole of the common room.

"Then who'd get them for you?" Angie asked from beside me, looking up at Fred and George behind us.

"St. Freaking Weasley!" I hissed "every freaky, fracking, flipping, fucking time!"

George smirked as he raised an eyebrow at me "well, Whiskers, tell us how you really feel about this."

"We were going to give you some things from Zonko's," Fred sighed heavily, handing a brightly wrapped package to his twin "but I think I've a better idea for your present, Whiskers. Just have to wait until morning to get it."

There was a devilish smirk on Fred's face that left even George giving him a curious look as he followed him out of the common room. I just shook my head at them, I kind of wanted to know what they'd gotten me from the joke shop. However, whatever they could come up with seemed a bit more enticing. It was with was that and Angie and Hermione's help that I got my things up to the dorm room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry about getting this out later than I normally do but there was adulting to be done today and it got in the way. Adulting is hard. On a happier note though, I should be able to pick up a better posting schedule again. Not every day but maybe every other day. I'm really hoping on that one.**

 **Also thanks for all the welcome backs, they made my day :)**

 **As usual, in heart crushing reality, I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Fourteen: Unexpected Transformations…

I woke early the next morning to the stormy winds lashing against the dorm windows. There was a groan, part of it was because the girls had kept me up late last night teaching me how to do different hair braids and gossiping. Hermione just smirked at the discomfort I that I'd felt for this and whispered to me that it was okay to be a girl from time to time. I took her words to heart and hit her with a pillow. In the face! The other girls thought that was hilarious and then again when Hermione gave me braided pigtails.

The other part was because Quidditch was never cancelled for weather related problems. Sure, if there was a giant nope rope with a lethal gaze slithering about then they decided it's too dangerous to play. However, when a nasty, lightning filled with thunder that rattles the castle itself, high winds and cutting rain…nah, that's fun weather, let's play! (Lots of sarcasm in that statement that even, I, Athena Black, am irritated by it)

Groggily I sat up and turned off the alarm before it was to go off. First game of the season looked like it was really going to suck! Thank the Great Divines that Gran had given me those enchanted gloves otherwise the cold and wet was really going to hurt my hand, more than the ache and stiffness it was already feeling.

I sat at the edge of my bed, working my hand with that stress ball I'd gotten last Christmas, I think it was. It was slow going and made me grimace as I slowly squeezed the ball working out the stiffness in my hand. Ten minutes before Hermione's alarm was to go off, I put away the therapy device and dressed in my Quidditch kit. Carrying my boots down to sit next to Harry, who was scowling at the tantrum that nature was throwing against the windows.

"This would have been a better day to just stay in bed," Harry commented darkly wiggling his socked feet at the fire, his arms folded across his chest as Crookshanks jumped up to sit down between us "you going to be okay with your hand out in that crap?"

I blinked in surprise at him for remembering "yea," I nodded and grinned "Gran got me these enchanted gloves that aren't supposed to let the cold in and they're completely within the regulations."

"Gran is thoughtful that way," Harry's darkened expression softened a bit "so, what happened yesterday morning? You were crying when you left the Great Hall and then you weren't in class. I didn't want to press because I thought Hermione might. She wasn't happy with you not being there."

I snorted at that "no, no she weren't happy about that," I nodded as I leaned back in the couch, biting at my lip "I got a letter from the States. A good friend died," I didn't feel like giving the whole truth "she lost who she was and it cost her the ultimate price, her life. I'm not sure if they meant the letter to arrive when it did but they also sent what I inherited from her will, basically. I hadn't seen her in over a year but I wrote to her all the time."

Harry nodded "that were Gorgo was off to all the time?" he asked "off to the states?"

With my arms crossed over my chest, I nodded "yea, all the way to South Dakota. I was going to talk Aunt Andy to maybe visit this winter hols or maybe next summer; or beg Aunt Andy to take me," I let out long sigh to keep from getting choked up, lolling my head backwards to look up at the ceiling, scratching at Crookshanks's ears; the mangy feline purring happily at the attention "maybe I'll still go and see where she worked. Get closure or whatever."

"I'll go with," Harry said softly "I've never been to the State before. The Dursleys went once and left me with Mrs. Figg for the summer when I was four. Her house smelled like cats but it was the best summer I'd ever had until Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy because my guardians."

I nodded again before looking over at him "we'll have to kidnap Neville and Hermione and see the all the sights. That'd be fun, I think. I can see Hermione spending all her free time reading one of those tour guide books before we'd go."

"I would," Hermione agreed, announcing her arrival before she sat down at the end of the couch her back to the armrest and put her socked feet in my lap. She was wearing heavy jeans and carrying a rain coat and a hoodie she'd stolen from me; grinning at me when I started massaging the foot closest to me "might have to write mum and dad about this so they'll put it in our Jar of Random Travels," she sighed happily when I found a good spot "how do you think they chose Spain last summer?"

Harry and I shrugged "didn't give it any thought," I confessed "not all the things your parents do make sense, Myne," I pointed out "such as when they threw that 60's themed party near the start of summer and we spent the night watching the chaos from your bedroom window. I still haven't been able to listen to The Beatles since."

"I still think it was Aunt Andy and Mrs. G who spiked the punch," Harry sniggered "their hangovers were epic according to Nym. Then she had to explain what a hangover was."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at us, poking my middle with her toes "they have their moments," she frowned when our conversation was drowned out by the crashing thunder that rattled the windows "are you really going to fly in that?" Hermione demanded worriedly.

"It's not going to be fun…" Harry admitted and I added "…Quidditch stops for nothing but a fucking snake. I really just want to be at home playing Mario instead of doing this."

"I'd just win the Mario," Hermione gloated, her next words were a little more sober and somber "please be careful the pair of you, yea? Don't do anything stupid for the sake of a dumb game."

I was going to respond but I was beat to it "Quidditch is not dumb!" Ron glowered from the stair way "why you got your feet in Black's lap, Mione?" Ron sneered "some sort of…"

"It's very comfortable and Hammy needs to finish what she was doing," Hermione interrupted him and nudged me with her foot "there's another ten minutes before breakfast, I didn't give you permission to stop, Hammy."

"Oh, my bad, mistress," I smirked and went back to rubbing her foot "that better, mistress?" Hermione just grinned triumphantly with her arms folded across her chest.

\\\\\\\A/

Breakfast was fun, especially when Cedric jogged over to our table to wish Harry and me good luck in the coming game. Oliver just sputtered as he watched us talking with the Hufflepuff captain; like he couldn't believe the treason that was happening in front of him. Once I realized what was going with Oliver, I tried to get Cedric to sit down and talk but he just chuckled and left.

"You are a serious pain, Hammy," Hermione rolled her eyes at me as she put her long bushy hair up into a messy bun and slipped on a dark colored beanie "stop torturing Oliver!"

"Yes, please, Black!" Oliver cried suddenly making himself jump, I think he surprised himself with that outburst "listen to the bookworm girl, the smart one of your group!"

Oliver was still ranting as he got up and headed out the door. His broom in one hand and his keeper helmet in the other, shaking his head. I grinned cheekily at Hermione as I lounged with my back to the table; I took way too much pleasure in tormenting Oliver. The Granger girl just rolled her eyes and gently slapped my cheek.

"You ready for that?" Hermione asked, her hand on my shoulder as she nodded towards the high windows that were intermittently lashed by cutting rain "I'm worried, Athena."

With a sigh and drew my wand before tapping the vintage aviator goggles that I'd gotten from Draco that Daphne had snuck in my bag in potions. A simple spell that I'd learned from Bridget and a perfect duplicate of the goggles appeared. With a smirking grin I handed them to Hermione and told her to put them on. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me but did as I'd asked.

"Now I'm ready, Doveling," I whispered leaning close to her "I can't have The Great and Terrible Myne blinded by the rain because then what would she know to chide me for later?"

Hermione blushed and playfully glared at me as she moved the goggles up to rest on her forehead "you are horrible, Athena Black!" she chided trying not to smile at me.

I feigned a hurt looked and tapped my chest over my heart "ouch, just ouch, Hermione Jean Granger, you're hurting my little Black heart."

Hermione pursed her lips and whispered back "oh, now, we can't have that now, can we Hammy?"

I shivered a little and then found myself protesting as Angie pulled me from the bench. Putting my broom in my hand and shoving my goggles into my chest. The older girl was rolling her eyes at me when I protested and kept walking.

"You're not old enough to flirt, little lion," Angie stated firmly as we left the Great Hall, she took her broom from Katie who was waiting there for us "my sister needs to stay as innocent for as long as possible!"

I frowned as Angie never broke her pace and marched out towards the sodden grounds. Katie snorted and patted my shoulder before she pulled her goggles on and followed the crazy older girl; woman had to seriously had to be nuts because that wasn't flirting! That was…well, that was just Myne and me being silly. Humph! Angie spoiled that, thanks Angie! Growling softly, I made to follow because I knew if I didn't then Angie would march right back to me.

\\\\\\\A/

The walk to the pitch was a battle in of itself. Slanted, hurricane like winds had replaced the rain for the moment but from the moisture in the air the rain was soon for the coming back. Katie and I had caught up with Angie rather quickly; she hadn't been too far down the path to the stadium and a quick jog got us to her.

Oliver was on the verge of a full fledge emotional breakdown as he paced in front of the chalk board in our locker room. He'd been at it for the past ten minutes as the Harry and the twins finally arrived, the captain had been going on and on about the high winds and the torrential rains that had returned and how we were to change our style of play. Truthfully, I wasn't listening because I was watching the depth of standing water on the pitch starting to grow with every passing second. Forget seeing across the pitch to the wall of the stadium or the crowd that was gathering.

It was only a spell that kept the water out of our tent/looker room thingy. This made the water look like it was filling a tank or a glass. The worrisome part was the fact that it was ankle deep already and not stopping any time soon. Angie frowned when I pointed out the fish tank effect.

"Here," she gave me a hair tie and whispered "just stick close to me," she ordered as I put my hair up into a pony tail, seriously needed another hair cut "not sure tactics will win this one."

When it was finally time to take the pitch, Oliver looked like he wanted to either faint or vomit. If there was cheering as we walked out into the rain, it couldn't be heard. Hell, not even Lee Jordan could be heard playing commentator. I think it was only muscle memory that helped us to find the center of the pitch were a very unhappy and soaked Madam Hooch was waiting.

"POTTOR, DIGGORY!" Madam Hooch nearly had to scream to be heard "FIND THE DAMN SNITCH QUICKLY!"

This game…this game right here was enough to make me want to quit Quidditch, burn my jersey (least it'd be a warm) and never set foot in a Quidditch stadium again…ever! There was no visibility, the rain hurt, the wind made everything impossible and I'm pretty sure that I've nearly collided with three different people (I'm not sure if they'd been ours or Hufflepuffs) and may have scored at least two own goals. The only clear visibility came when looking straight up.

Time was so was easily lost in this cold, biting hellish experience. I was very thankful when Madam Hooch signaled the time out using red flares to get our attention. We took refuge back in our tent; the water was higher than before, certainly above the ankles before we passed into the tent. I didn't know about the others but I was cold, shivering and soaked to the bone. The only thing warm on me was my hands because of Gran's gloves.

Hermione was there waiting. I hugged the girl when she tapped the exposed skin on my neck and spoke some spell that sent warmth coursing through my numbing body. Hermione hummed happily when I buried my face into the crook of her neck; she was warm. She let me hold on to her until my shivering had dissipated.

"Thank you," I mumbled before pulling away from her "this game is ruining whatever liking I hold for the sport. The library has never tried to drown me."

" _Impervius_!" Hermione enunciated with a grin and tapped the goggles that were now down around my neck "makes it water resistant."

"Could ya do the same to me, Dove?" I asked warily as Hermione moved to Harry to do the same to his glasses "I think at the rate I'm absorbing water I won't need a glass of the stuff for the next ten years or so."

Hermione smirked while she was tapping her wand against Harry's glasses "and there's a reason you're nickname is Hammy, Athena."

I didn't get the chance to respond before Wood stomped his way into the tent, water slapping everywhere. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione as she slid back into the spot beside me, her hand grasping my water-logged sleeve. The boy said nodding at he moved towards the center of the room.

"Right, so, we're ahead by fifty," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair "that's something considering the conditions."

"No kidding," Katie smirked, wringing water out of her pony tail "going for a bit of an understatement aren't we, Oliver?"

He scowled a bit "maybe," he shrugged before looking to Harry "you have to find the snitch, Harry. This can't drag on for another hour. They'll call the game a draw for players' safety. We'll draw and get even points. Not necessarily a bad thing but we need to pull ahead if we want to win. Every point counts!"

"Basically," Angie translated looking to Harry "little brother, find the snitch!"

Harry blushed happily and nodded. He gave Angie a big hug before rushing back outside, following Oliver because the time out was over. Hermione hugged me before she pulled her hood back up and setting her goggles in place before heading back to her spot in the stands.

I watched her go before following Fred and George, being the last out of the tent. Followed the others' example and hopped on my broom the second I could so I didn't have to trudge through small lake that'd formed. Made me wonder if the stadium wasn't properly draining.

The spell that Hermione had cast to warm me up was quickly losing to the weather as I floated back up to where Angie was waiting for Hooch to restart the game. I was starting to shiver again as the red quaffle was tossed into the air. Katie missed catching it when a strong gust swept through the stadium and pushed it into Applebee's arms; who shot towards Gryffindor hoops.

We took off after Applebee with Megan Jones and Heidi Macavoy trying to run interference for fleeing Chaser. Angie got to Applebee first, causing the chaser to panic and try to get rid of the quaffle before Angie could slam into her side. I couldn't catch the quaffle but I didn't punch it away before Megan could catch it.

Katie got it in a one handed snatch just before the quaffle hit the water on the ground below. It was actually a rather amazing catch and I'm sure the crowd was cheering. If they saw it at all or Katie seeming to ride the wind instead of fighting it as she flew towards Hufflepuff territory.

Katie reached the end first. She faked out the Hufflepuff keeper with a false throw before tossing the quaffle back to Angie. Angie caught it before the she threw it wide of the goal post. The wind came up and through the foggy conditions we watched the quaffle bend around Herbert Fleet and through the hoop. Angie was grinning as she flew past me, high-fiving as she went by.

I didn't get to see who Fleet threw the quaffle out too as I was nearly unseated by a random bludger through the mist. George knocked it away, back the way it'd come after I'd managed to roll out of the way.

"THANKS!" I cried, gently pounding him on the shoulder with the side of my fist.

He nodded and made to move away when I happened to look upwards. Through the streaks of lightning I saw Cedric, Harry and what looked like the whole host of dementors that Hogwarts were playing host to. They were hard to see but there was no mistaking the sight of two figures flying for their lives. The pair were dodging and flying fancy, trying to get away but not being allowed to descend until a bolt of lightning struck one of the creatures below Harry and Cedric.

The crackling light past between three or four of the creatures, thus giving Cedric and Harry an avenue for escape. I cried out when one dementor went in for one last feed, missing the fleeing Cedric and caught a glancing blow to Harry instead. Harry went limp and parted ways with his broom.

He fell gracefully until the moment that I was grabbing at the back of his hooded robes. It took was felt like a lifetime at hyperseed as I was pushing my Nimbus as hard as it would go straight upwards before I'd gotten to the unconscious boy. His dead weight tore at my shoulder and the grasp I had on him, almost wrenching me all the way off my broom. I managed to hold on with one hand and locked my ankles around the upside down Nimbus.

I was gritting my teeth as I struggled to hang on to Harry, I honestly didn't have that great of grip on the boy's robes. There was a burning soreness in my arms and shoulders by the time that George caught up with us on his very outdated broom. He'd barely Harry on to his broom when a shrouded creature reeking of death smacked into my side. I lost my grip on Harry so that I could attempt to get a better grip on my broom so I wouldn't be the one falling.

George and I both cried out at the sucking breath the thing took as it passed by in the split second before I was hit again from the other side. The impact was enough to make me lose my grip on the broom and send me away me away from where George could have caught me.

I was hit again just after a few meters later. Bony claws trying to find purchase on my sodden robes so to hold me in place for a longer feed. I lashed out, smacking the creature in the face with the back of my hand. The creature screamed and shoved me away. Rolling me over so I could see what I was falling towards.

The wind rushed over me grasping my saddened clothes, the water that was falling slower than I pelted my face as I plummeted towards the Ravencalw stands below. My heart pounded out of control, powered by sheer terror and going at a rate that the human body shouldn't be capable of. If air rushing past me hadn't been stealing my breath then I'm pretty sure that I would have been hyperventilating at this point.

There was no help coming from above. George had Harry and there was no way that George's outdated broom could have caught up with me, even without Harry onboard, George wouldn't have been able to catch me. Not that I was giving this much thought as my focus was on the blue and bronze canvas top rushing towards me with each passing second. My insides turned cold and there was a numbness through my limbs. This was going to hurt, this was going to kill me! It was that thought that started me to panicking.

Nononononononononono! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Then I was screaming for a whole other reason as my body started to burn as my curled in on itself. My muscles shifting and morphing, shrinking and changing shape. At the same time my bones were being shattered and pieced back together in a completely different formation in the most painful way possible. They shortened and thinned out while it felt like my head was being squeezed in a vice.

The pain became too much for me to comprehend as my nose and chin distorted to become a very lethal beak capable of rendering flesh from bones. My conscious mind fled as my vision sharpened beyond extraordinary, there were flashes of vibrant colors that I'd never seen in the stadium before and my screams of terror and pain become the cawing cries of a bird.

Before I lost myself to the primal mind of bird of prey, I could see clearly the faces in the crowd below. A still shot of life. Gran was on her feet with her wand pointed towards me, mimicking Dumbledore next to her. Her face pinched and frightened, her green eyes trained tightly on me but the spell she was about to perform was stilled on her lips.

Neville looked pale, his hands gripping the railing in front of him. His knuckles white in their intent to indent the wood he was clinging to as a life line. The boy looked like he was crying but the rain was washing his tears away.

Next to him was Hagrid, who had his eyes closed and looking away from me. It was if he didn't want to watch what was going to happen next. He was holding up Hermione, her gloved hands covering her mouth with her goggles down around her neck. There was absolute fear and heartbreak in her chocolate brown eyes.

Katie and Angie were both heading for me, Fred trying to catch up on the same outdated broom that his twin was struggling with. Determination set on their faces as they raced to save me. Oliver only just realizing what was happening just like the Hufflepuff team; they were just a step behind.

Then the moment was over in a flash of lightning and the clapping rumble of thunder. All that existed after that was the flap of my wings and the need to get in out of the rain. Right after I got rid of the foolish creatures flying sticks that were coming after me. They weren't other hawks nor were they eagles but they would be hurt just the same by razor sharp talons.

I cried in frustration as I winged through the stadium. Battered by the gusting currents and the dimming light. I wanted to turn and fight the irritating creatures but the weather wasn't cooperating. Turning sharply, I cut through a split between towers of the stadium stands.

The creatures followed, I screamed in frustration. They were sticking close as I flew a route that wound around, through and between the branches of the stone structure of human construction. I would have considered foolish creatures following honorary hawks if I wasn't planning on finding a way to turn this chase around on them. My deadly talons were going to meet the foolish creatures' faces once I had the chance.

I was around a sharp corning when a heavy gust caught me, it snapped my wings open against my will. Screeching as I crashed through a solid piece of the sky that was attached to the stone structure. It hurt, cutting in my feathers and body before I hit something solid and unmoving. The pain snapped through the primal instincts before true darkness took me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: this would have been posted earlier today but I lost my flash drive and spent a good chunk of time looking for it before giving up and using a different one. My laptop is not internet friendly, there were fights but my tablet likes the internet just fine.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Fifteen: A Chapter all for Hermione…

If asked and if she were to reply honestly than Hermione would have to admit that the past two days had been nothing short of an emotional roller-coaster. The previous day, Athena's birthday had started out rather well in Hermione's opinion. She'd finally perfected that tone of voice that could convince Athena to pretty much do anything. Now, all Hermione had to do was figure out what all she could get Athena to do with it.

Getting the green-eyed girl out of bed had been nothing short of miraculous. It should qualify Hermione for nothing short of an Order of Merlin, First Class medal. There were so many things that Hermione could have compared it to but she was merely contented with a smug grin over breakfast with family.

Then had come Athena's disappearing act. Oh, Hermione was so very cross! How dare Athena cut class! There was no excuse for such behavior when Hermione knew for a fact that Athena wasn't at death's door; the only really reason to miss a class…and not to spend her free period in the library like normal and to also skip lunch in the Great Hall.

Never mind the fact that Athena seemed upset when she'd left the Great Hall after breakfast. The black haired girl with intense green eyes had Hermione to confide in if she had a problem. Okay…just maybe that right there as the real reason why Hermione was upset. Also the fact that Hermione had used the time-turner to jump at the start of lunch to the end of breakfast to look for the Scottish girl and couldn't find her; that'd been very, very vexing for the bookworm.

When Hermione finally laid eyes on Athena again at the end of lunch, she saw true sadness there in those beautiful green eyes. At that sight, all anger and need to let Athena know about it vanished almost instantly. Hermione could feel the hurt and sadness radiating off of Athena when she had the taller girl in her arms.

The next top on the roller-coaster came when Athena dragged Hermione to that abandoned classroom. Hermione's heart broke for Athena when she learned why her vexing goddess had ben AWOL that morning. All Hermione wanted to do was to hold Athena until the pain went away.

She'd tried to keep the embrace innocent but it felt way too good to have Athena in her arms. To feel Athena respond and lay her head on Hermione's shoulder. Great Divines, as Athena would say, Hermione's heart almost stopped when Athena had reached out and straightened Hermione's tie and looked her straight in the eyes to say:

"I will always mind you, Myne," Hermione almost forgot how to think and would have cursed her overwhelming attraction to the other girl right then for how Athena affected her "the day that I'm no longer interested in what's going on in your head is the day that they're putting me in my grave…"

Hermione couldn't have stopped the blush that crawled up her neck and cheeks if she'd tried and she had. For Athena to state that was monumental. Athena wasn't the type of person to really give thought to the future; she was a more 'live in the moment' kind of person.

Hermione was sure this came from the way she was raised. From everything Hermione had observed and witnessed about Athena Black, Hermione had learned several things. The girl had a temper and it was best not to be on the receiving end if a person valued their facial features being in the correct position; or at the very least if they didn't want their feelings hurt.

Athena was sarcastic and it was for both fun and as a defense mechanism. It was her tone that defined the difference between the two forms. The only person who'd yet to learn that difference was Ronald Weasley. Hermione honestly wondered of the boy had a sense of self-preservation or not with the way he kept provoking Athena.

Hermione had also observed just how smart Athena really was and how Athena would sometimes play dumb in class. It was always just in class though because Athena never did that anywhere else. It sometimes irritated Hermione to no end that Athena wasn't trying for the sake of not wanting the lime light of Academia.

There was also the knowledge Athena didn't really plan ahead unless gifts were involved. She just went with the flow until she wanted something in the moment or someone else did the planning. Athena was a reactionary and normally that was alright with Hermione. However, that was not the case when they were talking about future careers that first night back. Hermione had wondered in her spare time if Athena would be offended if Hermione had decided to draw up a career map for the green eyed girl. Athena would either make an amazing wand maker or an Auror.

It was Athena's declaration gave Hermione hope for maybe something more than friendship. Added that kiss to the cheek in the common room and Hermione was absolutely certain that Athena would be her girlfriend by the time third year was over. There'd be sweet and tender kisses, hand holding, Hermione holding (the thought made Hermione blush every time) in Athena's long arms and cute little moments between girlfriends that Hermione wanted to rip off from every cheesy rom-com she'd ever seen; there was a list of them.

***H***

The roller-coaster persisted the next morning with the foot rub that Athena had done all on her own. Hermione was convinced she was still sleeping and didn't want to give up the dream. Very happy feelings for Hermione when pinching herself didn't work to wake her just before Ronald came down from the boys' dorms.

If Angie hadn't stepped in than the flirting between Hermione and Athena could have led to…well, kissing, Hermione was certain of it. She could have claimed Athena's first kiss and made it a good luck kiss all at the same time only to be thwarted by older siblings. Just when it was getting to the good stuff too! Stupid self-proclaimed siblings!

Then Hermione went from wanted to kiss Athena to wanting to kill her in the most painful and drawn out way possible. Hermione had watched the girl skyrocket like the end of her broom was on fire. Watching her trek skyward with Hagrid's binoculars and nearly dropped them when she caught sight of Harry and Cedric. She did drop them when Athena was knocked away from her broom. Hermione didn't care that the binoculars had bounced off the railing and vanished over the edge, dropping down into the shallow lake below.

Hermione was convinced that she could hear Athena's screams over the roaring of the storm. A frozen dread, colder than the water she'd been getting drenched the past hour or so, hit Hermione in the stomach and seized up her chest. Hermione just knew, told by that little bit of brain that was still functioning, that these were Athena's last moments of life. Killed for a Divine's be-damned game.

She'd ripped her goggles off, the goggles that Athena had made her that morning at breakfast, as Hermione was convinced that she'd be able to see better without them. In all honestly, it hadn't made the difference and hadn't changed Hermione's vision as she watched Athena starting to glow.

The glow had started when Athena had curled herself into a ball and when the glow was gone, Athena had transformed into a very large bird of prey. Hermione wasn't sure the species because she couldn't get a good enough look before Bird-Athena had dodged out of the stadium with Katie Bell and Angie hot on her tail feathers.

Hermione couldn't believe what she and the rest of the drenched Hogwarts body had just witnessed. An actual case of Spontaneous Animagus Transformation. She'd always figured that Athena's magic worked a great deal on instinct but to have something like that happen was way out Hermione's ball park of understanding.

It was Neville who snapped Hermione out of her daze, her gaze locked on the part of the stadium that Athena had flown through. He was pointing to where Professor McGonagall was following Dumbledore out of the flooded stadium at an almost run. They were leaving Harry's care to Madam Hooch (who'd immediately called the game a draw so to end it) and Professor Flitwick with Snape tagging along.

Neville apologized to Hagrid about the binoculars for Hermione before he was dragging the fuzzy brained girl away towards the stairs. Hermione couldn't find words to even being to describe how she was feeling. The fear of loss and that something bad had happened to Athena. That frozen dread was still in her stomach, just under where her hand was resting as they dripped their way into the castle following Harry's litter.

Hermione had no idea what she was going to do if Athena had actually come to harm. She was kind of scared to find out and was prying to whichever divine that would listen that Athena would come away unscathed or at least alive. Yea, alive was would be really, really appreciated.

***H***

Hermione wanted to take a leaf from Athena's book again and start screaming at Madam Pompfrey, mistress of aggravation and healing potions. The woman had the gall to send Hermione and Neville away when she saw the saturated state of them. Hermione wanted to rage again at the absolute gumption the woman had in telling the two teenagers they needed to go change clothes before they caught some sickness and they were not allowed to be there for Harry and to wait for Athena's pending arrival.

Neville stayed quiet as Hermione stomped her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Each squelching step was only background music to the very colorful rant that Hermione was fully engaged in. Neville could only think that he was very wise for keeping quiet and that Athena had been…was… **was** a very bad influence on Hermione's vocabulary.

"Stupid twat…who the bloody hell does she think she bleeding is?" Hermione was muttering, her hands clenching and unclenching in fists as they turned down the last corridor to the Gryffindor porthole "I've a right to bleeding be there! Athena is my bloody girlfriend! Even if the stupid, overly heroic, idiotic, Divine's be-damned oblivious, fucking twit with no fucking wit doesn't know it!"

"Ah…good lady," Sir Cadogan's smile faltered at hearing the tail end of Hermione's rant "I don't know who has tested milady's temper today but I'm not sure that's the type of language…."

"Squid worms!" Neville cried waving his arms to make Sir Cadogan stop talking "SQUID WORMS!"

The knight frowned as Hermione's fuming deepened "that's no longer the password…ahhh, milady?"

Hermione had drawn her wand and had it touching the knight's head "open, now!"

Despite his bravery and bluster, the knight chuckled nervously "right away, milady."

"Bloody well right, you shiny tin top!" Hermione growled as the portrait swung open

***H***

Hermione did have to admit that the dry clothes she'd changed into was a vast improvement over the wet clothes she had been wearing. She wasn't happy about the fact that all the sweaters she'd nicked from Athena were away in the wash or the one she actually had she'd just taken off. The girl had half a mind to nick one of Athena's long sleeved shirts but wasn't in the mood to go searching Athena's wardrobe.

Instead she dressed for warmth before stomping her way back out of the dorms. Hermione smirked when she found Neville already changed and waiting in the common room. The boy was smart, Hermione thought, as they left the slowly filling common room.

Upon their return to the infirmary, Hermione smirked smugly as she sat down next to Harry's bed with her arms folded across her chest. Madam Pompfrey just snorted and walked away. Harry had been changed out of his soaked Quidditch gear and into the standard stripped pjs of the infirmary. Still sleeping soundly with his glasses on the stand beside him.

He was still sleeping ten minutes later when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore finally appeared with Athena floating between them and Katie and Angie following behind. Hermione frowned at the state Athena was in, what she got to see of her before Athena was put in a bed and curtains drawn around her.

There was blood and bruises covering Athena's face. Her robes were ruined as they'd been shredded, torn with lingering black and white speckled feathers stuck in the drying blood. Her boots were completely gone. The only comforting thought that Hermione had was that those who'd come in with Athena weren't freaking out.

Angie found a seat next to Hermione, there beside Harry's bed. She nudged Hermione's arm and nodded towards Harry "they say anything about Harry?"

Hermione shook her head "no, Madam Pompfrey made us go change when we got here. Which, you should go do yourself," Hermione noted with a frown "that can't be comfortable or warm to be in that wet gear."

Angie sighed and nodded "it's really not," with a heavy sigh, the older girl stood and smirked before leaving "ya know, I think we should wrap Athena and Harry up in bubble wrap for the rest of their lives. It'd be safer."

Hermione couldn't argue that logic as she looked back to the curtained off bed where Athena lay. It'd certain make her stomach feel better, that's for sure. There'd be no twisting or rising or falling sensations or coldness of the intestines.

***H***

It was another hour before Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey left Athena's cordoned off bed. Hermione was to Athena's bedside the second that Madam Pompfrey was pushing the curtains completely aside. She stood next to McGonagall, who was gazing intently at Athena's bruised and battered features.

"We couldn't heal this one," McGonagall frowned reach out to caress her thumb over the new short thick and ropy scar that cut through Athena's right eyebrow "her body couldn't take anymore magic to heal it completely."

Hermione took a second to study Athena. There was a dark purple bruise along the left side of her face, her left eye was a bit swollen and puffy, and the new scar with a few pink lines of almost healed scars that'd fade within the hour. Her right arm was splinted and bound in place against her left shoulder. Athena's left leg was elevated by some pillows stuffed under her knee.

"Professor," Hermione asked softly for fear anything louder would wake the girl "what happened?"

"SAT, Miss Granger, Spontaneous Animagus Transformation," McGonagall replied still running her thumb over Athena's newest scar "there is a reason why those seeking to become animagi should be under the watchful eye of a Transfiguration Master such as myself or Professor Dumbledore. The human body was not made to deal with the magical forces that rearranges the body to animal form," Hermione watched her favorite professor blink away tears as she paused to rein her emotions in as the Scottish woman basically repeated her lesson from class "the mandrake leaf leeches a certain chemical into the body that allows, in combination, with the animagus incantation for a smother first time transformation. It stops the body from waging war with the magic and makes it less violent and painful; no broken bones and bruises when they revert back to human form. Athena was so very lucky that her animagus was a flyer otherwise I doubt that she would have transformed."

"She's going to okay though, right?" Hermione asked, her own tears stinging her eyes as she looked up at the watery eyed teacher

McGonagall smiled tenderly and nodded "Athena is going to be just fine, Hermione. She's magically exhausted but she should be just fine by Monday, I promise. She's just going to be in a bit of pain and she's going to have to deal with those instincts of a predator and whatever attributes come through from her animagus form."

Hermione frowned "I don't remember you covering that in class, Professor."

"That's because I go into depth on Animagus in my sixth and seventh year classes, Miss Granger," McGonagall let out a long breath as she drew her hand away from her granddaughter "every animagus gains abilities from their animal forms, they bled over. I, myself, am very agile and graceful if I do say so myself. I have amazing balance and improved hearing and once upon a time before it was ruined by a spell during Voldemort's war, I had really good vision."

"Oh," Hermione nodded in understanding "sorry about your vision."

McGonagall allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she looked over to the girl "that's quite alright, Miss Granger. I've become perfectly content with glasses but I do miss night vision. That was a kick in the pants, I must admit."

That made Hermione giggle despite the situation "do you still have the night vision in your cat form?"

McGonagall nodded as she lazily conjured two relatively comfortable chairs for them to sit in "yes, my cat can still see in the dark," she said while sitting down, bidding Hermione to do the same "comes in quite handy when I'm on patrol and catch students out of bed."

The younger girl smiled at that before asking "why was Athena so bloody when she came in?"

"She crashed through the windows of one of the abandoned classrooms on the fifth floor. Angie said that the gusting winds sent her straight into them and into the professor's desk," McGonagall answered wearily "I am truly thankful that Angie and Miss Bell had the forethought and mind to follow Athena out of the stadium. Merlin only knows where she could have ended up before her primal mind relinquished control."

"Primal mind?" Neville asked, seeming to suddenly appear from near the end of Athena's bed "sorry," he apologized to the startled females "I just came over to ask what you'd like for lunch. Jubilee is taking requests and didn't want to come over lest she start fussing over her human."

"Whatever she wishes to make is fine, Mr. Longbottom, thank you," McGonagall smiled at the thoughtfulness "to answer your question. The primal mind is what we call the minds of the animals we transform into. Our logic bases minds are vastly different from animals so when we first transform our minds are easily overwhelmed, another reason a master should be on hand."

Neville nodded before asking "could…could you teach me to be an animagus, Professor? I know that's all upper year levels but I…I just don't want Athena to be alone in this transformation thing. She'd do it for me."

McGonagall smiled softly at the boy's request and the heartwarming reason behind it "it won't be easy Neville. I didn't make my first transformation until I was out of Hogwarts and working for the ministry."

Neville gulped but nodded "I understand," he said bravely, his eyes flicking to Athena's unconscious figure "I don't think I can transform but I won't leave her to do it by herself."

"I would be honored to teach you, Neville Longbottom," the professor bowed her head to the young man "thank you."

Neville just beamed and left without getting Hermione's food request. Hermione chuckled when the boy hurried back after four steps and asked her what she wanted. The bookworm wasn't particularly hungry but she requested a sandwich anyways.

***H***

Hermione sat in a dazed state long after her sandwich had arrived and was left untouched and still wrapped in wax paper on the edge of Athena's bed. She couldn't stop herself from seeing that moment she'd watched Athena racing skyward. In her heart, Hermione knew that Athena hadn't a thought in her about what she was doing and it made Hermione's heart ache to remember the first time she'd watched Athena fly to the rescue.

Wiping at the stinging tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes, Hermione relived watching the dementor plowing into Athena's unprotected side; she couldn't un-see Athena losing her grip on her broom. The lump in her throat made it hard for her to breathe as her stomach did unpleasant turns in her stomach. Hermione was so out of it, reliving the whole of Athena's fall that she never noticed Athena's aunt, uncle and cousin take up residence on the other side of Athena's bed.

"Shite," Nym's voice spooked Hermione bad enough that it caused her to jump, Hermione startled again when a hand landed comfortingly on her shoulder. Hermione's racing heart slowed when she realized it was Professor McGonagall trying to sooth her. Once again, it was Nym's voice that brought her back to the present "why the bleeding hell didn't Athena just cast a blasted patronus and chase those cunt-bags away?"

Hermione frowned as she studied the girl with dark brown hair. She'd never seen Nym's natural hair color and chided herself for being surprised that it was the same color as Aunt Andy's. The only color on the girl was her reddened cheeks that were tear stained.

"Probably didn't think of it," Uncle Ted said softly rubbing at his daughter's back in the same soothing manner as McGonagall was doing to Hermione "there wasn't much time from the moment she started skyward to the moment she caught Harry."

"Cornelius Fudge is going to hear about this," Aunt Andy growled out through gritted teeth. The woman looked like she was between wanting to viciously strange a person with their own scarf and sobbing like a frightened child "how dare he bring those…those….those _things_ here! My _cousin_ ," Andy made the word sound like she was spitting it out and it'd left a bad taste in her mouth "had better pray that those creatures get a hold of him before I do! That man has always been an irresponsible, selfish knob-top! I should have…"

McGonagall's calm voice cut through Andy's rant "Andromeda, will you please go check on Harry for me?" she asked "Poppy said that he's suffering from Dementor Fever. The drain of chemicals and resulting magic that make us happy," McGonagall explained for Hermione's sake.

"You mean dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin and endorphins?" Hermione asked and bristled when the adults just blinked at her "my parents do keep medical journals at home and they did go to medical school to become dentists!"

Nym recovered first and smiled at the bushy haired girl "sorry, luv, the day being what it is, I think our minds are a bit lost. Plus you used big words…"

Hermione just shook her head as she reached for her untouched sandwich. Her stomach finally telling her to eat it as Andy wondered away to check on Harry and sit beside him for a while. Uncle Ted wondered off as well after mentioning something about Hogsmeade before leaving the infirmary while Nym stayed put, lounging in her chair and staring out the darkened window above Athena's bed.

***H***

Harry woke first and Hermione suspected it was because Ron was poking at the boy's knee. She couldn't prove it though because she'd seen Ron shifting as she and the rest of their grouping was coming back from breakfast that next morning. Ron had arrived first carrying the remains of Harry's broom wrapped up in Fred's Quidditch robes.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed angrily as Harry's eyes fluttered, he was muttering as he stirred from his slumbered "Harry's still sick, leave him alone."

Ron scowled at her "why don't you go check on Black…"

"Shut it, Ron," a groggy Harry ordered with a scratchy voice "no noise…"

Harry was back asleep and Hermione was smirking as Madam Pompfrey was shooing them away. Ron glared at her before going to throw himself down beside his brothers on the benches near the door. Hermione jumped a little when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pray tell, Miss Granger, what you've done to ruffle Mr. Weasley's feathers?" Professor McGonagall asked softly

Hermione shrugged "I refused to be ordered about by a misogynistic little boy," her words were said in a sigh as she moved towards the seat she'd occupied the day before "plus I'm starting to understand why Athena and Neville had such problems with him our first year."

McGonagall nodded understandingly as she claimed her own seat "you shouldn't bait him, Miss Granger. More for your sake than his," the woman said as she reached out to brush her thumb over Athena's scar, a habit by now for the Scottish woman "I find that I have less headaches when I avoid arguing with people who are constantly looking for confrontation."

"I wish it were that easy with him," Hermione muttered before asking so the teacher could hear her "Professor, I was curious…what are…is magicals views on-on…well, what are the views on homosexuality?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her "I would have thought you would have already known this, Miss Granger."

Hermione felt her cheeks warm as her eyes flicked to Athena's still sleeping figure "well, I've read about it, certainly but I just…I'm a little worried about how myself and…well, how I will perceived if I ever decided to 'come out' so to speak. I mean I've thought about it and I've decided that a person is more than their bodies, their looks. A person can be physically attractive but have a nasty personality while that homely and plain looking individual has the more beautiful and loving soul…am I making sense, Professor?"

The Professor smiled and nodded "you truly are the brightest witch of your age, Miss Granger. There are people my age who are only now figuring that out and it's not just about being romantically attracted to someone," her graze left her granddaughter to look at the girl beside her, leaning back in her chair "let me let you in on a little secret, Hermione, there are people who will stand against you no matter the cause. You will always have malcontents who will not like you and they are free to feel that way much in the same way that there will be people that you will not like. Like I told my own children when they were growing up, you mustn't let fear stand in the way of who you want to be unless there's murder involved," the woman joked lightly, smiling again when Hermione chuckled in spite of herself "had I let the hecklers determine my life, Miss Granger, I would still be working a job that I hated without having gained a Mastery in Transfiguration and none of my children would have been born."

"What?" Hermione asked looking shocked and wide eyed

"Hmm, quite," McGonagall smirked "there were some who that I should be happy with my position within the DMLE as a woman who 'took' a man's job. It was a job that I wanted until I had it and realized exactly what was involved. There were those in the field of Transfiguration who ridiculed me for wanting to become an animagus. Said that I didn't have the fortitude to complete the process," McGonagall explained "they were also drunken old men that my Transfiguration Master was drinking buddies with. Samuel Thompson, my master, told me to shrugged them off and prove them wrong. Said it was the best way to shut up a critic and sweeten the gloating after wards."

Hermione chuckled at that "true words. Made a teacher once, in my old muggle school, tear the toupee he was wearing after he didn't believe I'd past my maths finial with such a good score without having cheated. The school board retested me, put me in a room by myself and watched while I worked. Scored perfectly and they made him apologize for wasting everyone's time. He wasn't happy about that."

McGonagall allowed herself a chuckle at the mental image that produced, she fully believed the young witch had accomplished that "now, do you feel better, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded "a bit, yeah, but I'm worried how Athena will handle my 'hecklers' when she wakes up."

"Ah," McGonagall smiled knowingly "yes, I imagine she'll try to be your white knight, Miss Granger. Her father was much the same way towards Athena's mother. It was very aggravating as a parent who was also a professor to drag him to Professor Flitwick after catching him dueling in the halls for the honor of a girl. Romantic, yes, headache inducing, most certainly," McGonagall leaned closer so that only Hermione could hear her words "Athena is very much a McGonagall, Miss Granger. We tend to be romantics to our very souls and are known for giving our whole heart to a person. I see the way you both are with each other and all I ask is that you be careful with each other's hearts. Such devotion can also be very devastating," she tapped the speechless girl on the nose "I still miss my husband every day, Miss Granger. There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss that bloody numpty though it's been close to ten years since he passed. I can hear him, sometimes, what he would have said in response to certain situations. He was the only man I've ever truly loved and the only one I will ever call my husband. I can stand the lonely till I see him again."

Hermione wiped at her tear wetted cheeks and looked up in awe of the woman next to her "I-I don't know what to say, Professor…that-that was very…"

"It's alright, Miss Granger," McGonagall leaned back into her chair, gracefully crossing her legs in a relaxed pose "just think on what we talked about."

"Can I be an animagus as well?" Hermione blurted suddenly and frowned, wondering where that random question had come from

McGonagall chuckled at the younger witch "you can be anything you want, Miss Granger, of that, I have no doubts."

***H***

Harry woke properly late that afternoon. Groaning as he held his head but smiled bravely up at Luna who'd moved from her chair next to his bed to sit on the bed next to him. Hermione left Athena's bedside to check on Harry when she'd seen Luna move.

"You should be more careful, Harry," Luna said in a soothing tone that was pleasant to all ears that heard it "even the nargles were worried about you. The dementors are bad creatures that go against nature."

"I won't argue with that," Harry chuckled humorlessly as Luna helped him to sit up and helped him drink from the glass that Hermione had filled for him "thanks," the boy sighed happily and leaned back against the pillows propping him up "what happened?"

"You fell," Fred and George stated at the same time, appearing at the end of Harry's bed, the rest of the waiting crowd of friends following as Hermione sat on the opposite side of the beside as Luna "danced with dementors and came off your broom."

"Lucky for you," George grinned proudly "Athena and I were on the case. She caught you and I lowered you to the ground."

Harry grinned in return but then frowned "where is Athena? Off somewhere else?"

"No, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sadly as she came to stand next to her two grandchildren, a hand on each of their shoulders "Athena, I'm afraid, fell as well. She's fine and resting in her own hospital bed…"

"FINE!" Malcom looked up at his grandmother with an incredulously look on his face "she like transformed into a like freaking bird before she could become a like pancake on the top of the like Ravenclaw stands! Like she like…like glowed like a night light and then…like poof! Bird!" the boy frowned "how does that like happen!? Man, THAT'S LIKE NOT NATURAL!"

"You're not natural. Stop shouting and stop using 'like' all the time, you idiot!" Izzy shook her head as she smacked her brother's shoulder "makes you sound like a dumb L.A. bimbo!"

Hermione felt sorry for Harry who looked like he'd broken a brain fuse trying to figure out exactly what Malcom was on about. She took pity on the boy as the younger set of twins started swatting viciously at each other and snapping names while their grandmother tried to stop them "Athena was knocked from her broom, Harry, while she and George were rescuing you," she explained "her magic responded to her duress and caused her to shift to her animagus form, which was a hawk and she flew out of the stadium. She had a hard time with the transformation and she crash landed from what I understand. She's asleep in the bed across from us but she's going to be fine once she wakes up. She's just tired."

"Forget Black," Ron snapped and tossed Fred's broom filled robes onto the end of Harry's bed "worry more about this, your broom got whomped by the Whomping Willow after whomping the willow."

"Feel better, Ronikins?" Fred asked batting his eyelashes at his younger brother "that must have hurt keeping that to yourself for so long!"

"And coming up with it all on your own," George added "don't need Divinations class to foresee you struggling with homework because you used up all your mental prowess on that little bitty."

"Shut it, wankers!" Ron snapped

"MR. WEASLEY!" McGonagall snapped in return "that was uncalled for! There is no need for name calling!" she then turned her glare on the two sniggering older boys "and you can be quiet as well, Weasley One and Weasley Two or I'm sure I can find something to fill you evenings with in detention. Filch has been asking for help in cleaning the boys' bathrooms throughout the castle."

"We're good, McG!" the boys said in unison

"But seriously!" Harry cried rubbing at his temples "what happened? You lot are more confusing than the question about Mona Lisa's smile. Is she or isn't she?"

Hermione watched Luna hide a giggle behind her pale hand before reaching out and touching Harry's shoulder. Slowly the girl explained in her ethereal way what happened during the game while McGonagall shooed the others out of the infirmary. Leaving only Luna and Hermione as the only non-bedridden occupants before coming back to claim a chair next to Harry's bed.

Luna looked rather proud of herself as she sat next to Harry, holding his hand while he silently worked through the facts. It was rather heartwarming to Hermione and to McGonagall as well. Hermione could see the older witch's eyes flicking from the hand holding to the grin on the pale girl; the corners of the Professor's lips were twitch in resistance to smile.

***H***

"So, Athena became a bird?" Harry asked slowly for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Luna nodded, now sitting right next to the boy on the bed and sharing a sandwich and chips between them "she glowed and the poof, bird. She was very agile and had wings with funny toes."

"Their called talons, Luna." Hermione explained exasperated while McGonagall just sniggered over own food.

They all jumped a little when a scratchy and groggy voice called in asking "what kind of name is that? I would have named the toes Leroy or something cool like that. Or is it a group thing?"

Hermione squeaked as she whirled around to find weary green eyes watching from where Athena had managed, somehow, to get herself sat up. Her bruises were still fresh looking and the shallow pink lines had faded. She wasn't as pale as she had been and thanks to the braid that McGonagall had done the night before, Athena's hair wasn't a crow's nest.

"Is there something on my face?" Athena asked rising a scarred eyebrow "or is this where you tell me this is just a dream and giant killer bees wearing top hats jump out before behind curtains and start humming the theme to _The Pink Panther_?"

Hermione snorted back her bark of laughter and asked "that happen before, Hammy?"

"I don't know, Dream-Myne, you tell me?" Athena asked calmly "are you going to tell me we need to go to Africa on safari to find the yellow elephants from _Dumbo_?"

McGonagall openly chuckled at that one "and if she did?"

"Well, Dream-Gran, then I would suggest that butterfly nets are not suitable gear for the excursion even if the elephants can fly," Athena winched when she shrugged "I think cargo nets would work better."

Luna was giggling helplessly by now "I think I like this version of Athena the best," she hummed happily "will you be staying?" Luna asked tilting her head to the side, her silvery eyes locking with Athena's emerald ones "because I think you might be able to solve the question of where the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is in Sweden."

"Did you try the bars?" Athena asked "they could enjoy the atmosphere and the nightlife there. Not so much the hands-y drunks. Can I get something to drink?"

Hermione jumped up and hurried across the way; sitting down next to Athena once she had a cup of water ready with a straw. She held the glass when Athena's hand proved unable to hold the glass without trembling and let Athena drink her fill. McGonagall had went to retrieve Madam Pompfrey during this time.

"Madam Pomfrey, mistress of bandages and tellings-off, how are you in this fine but very lifelike dreamscape?" Athena asked with a silly grin when the matron arrived, receiving a strange look from the woman she was addressing "oh-no, the dreamscape took your voice? Clap twice and send the circus seals in if it's a yes. I won't judge you for having the seals, everyone should have a hobby."

"Miss Black, do you know why you're here?" Madam Pompfrey asked as she started her examine of the bedridden girl

Athena looked confused and blinked a few times before answering hesitantly "because they took the hobbits to Isengard and we got stuck in Rohan with Gandalf the White at Helm's Deep? Oh-crap! Has Gondor called for aid?"

Madam Pompfrey looked flabbergasted at Athena's answer "Miss Black, do you know what today is?"

"Umm…do you?" Athena asked right back "I thought the woodland elves would know better. What would your kin think, Poppy Pompfrey?"

It was then that Madam Pompfrey shook her head and stood up straight, looking to McGonagall "I think she needs to sleep more."

"No!" Athena cried and winched as she put her hand to her head "no, we must find the hobbits. They're so little and bite-sized and who knows what Saruman plans to do with them," it greatly worried Hermione that Athena sounded very serious about her declaration "give me five minutes and I'll meet you at the stables. We'll ride to Isengard and you can tell Legolas of your failings, Poppy Pompfrey. You should confess before you start your journey to the Gray Havens. Guilty is a nasty bugger, elfin-friend. Oh, hey, Dream-Gran," Athena perked up when McGonagall sat down next to her on the bed. Hermione could see there was a potion bottle in her hand "don't worry about the hobbits, the orange African elephants will take care of them and the bees have left for their tour in the States. You should let Bridget know."

"Here," McGonagall held the potion "drink this and we'll be off."

Athena eyed the potion wearily before Hermione spoke up, there was a knot of worry in Hermione's chest as she spoke "drink up, Hammy, or the dwarf will never let you hear the end of it."

"Pfft!" Athena sputtered "that dwarf is knitting hand baskets with razor wire, quite the accomplishment," and muttered as she took the potion "never let it be said that a dwarf could out drink a Black. From pond water to the finest whatever at that one place with the sign out front, ya know the place. It's made of normal materials and has windows and rafters," Athena grinned stupidly then with the potion almost to her lips "very lovely lady rafters, the hobbits said so. Oh and they have chairs and those larger chairs with no backings and you can sit stuff on them like cheese and…and wooden discs that the cheese comes on and there's a fire place and a counter in the corner. Very well put together place once the Linkin Logs were glued in place."

Athena was still chuckling to herself as downed the potion in one go, grimacing at the taste before tossing the potion aside. Not caring that it bounced off the bed next to hers or that it rolled under three others before coming to a stop. Hermione helped McGonagall get the girl laying back down as the girl was muttering something about stop lights and bad woodland elves making nasty tasting potions.

"And that, children," Madam Pompfrey announced once Athena was softly snoring "is what a state of delirium caused extreme magical exhaustion looks like."

Hermione just blinked, a little shell-shocked as the healer stalked away with a snap of her fingers to banish the wayward potion bottle. Her attention was drawn away from the retreating woman when McGonagall snorted. The smiled at Hermione before saying.

"Could have been worse, ya ken, Athena could have thought she was at Helm's Deep with the hoard attacking," the Scottish woman chuckled to herself as she looked back to her granddaughter "her da thought, one time, that he was a kangaroo and tried boxing and hopping his way out of here. This was much less violent and there's no Bellatrix putting Robert in a straight-jacket to stop the hitting."

Hermione just whimpered as she looked back to Athena while Luna muttered to Harry "that would have been more entertaining, also we're out of chips."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Holy biscuits, it's been a while! Sorry 'bout that, but I hit a bit of a wall with my writing. Knew what I wanted to write but the words refused to come out. I've sorted that problem and am up several chapters so, fun times ahead.**

 **Also, big thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this work. Seriously kept me motivated to break through my wall. Athena thanks you as well, she was worried she'd stalled out and wasn't happy with me…fictional characters are pushy.**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did than Athena would have there.**

Chapter Sixteen: Growing Pains…

The half-filled decanter of amber liquor shattered against the stone wall in a shower of shards and liquid that echoed with a heart clenching percussion that seemed to reverberate through the room. It was the strangest thing to watch, for it seemed to exist in two states. In real time as it left my hand and zipped across Gran's quarters to smash into the small amount of wall space that wasn't covered with portraits or bookshelves; shattering and splashing whatever spirits had been there in the blink of an eye.

It also seemed to move in slow motion as I felt the once ornate glass decanter that resembled a globe of all things tear out of my grasp and float across the room. It seemed to take several lifetimes as the chain reaction began. First came the destruction of the decanter as the solid structure was reduced to pieces, shards and near invisible splinters that shimmered in a rainbow effect in my vision.

Then came the noise that was akin to someone scraping their nails across a blackboard. Slow tinkle of the breaking glass as Asia met its fate upon the stone wall. The sound speed up as the weight of the sloshing liquor and the rest of the world followed and became overwhelming in pitch. Then it was over and silence reigned supreme as Gran's fuming green eyes snapped from the killing wall back to me.

The mood I was in wasn't helped by these two states because the second, the slow death of the beautiful artwork that had been the decanter was most assuredly attributed to the manifestation of my animagus form. To the hawk whose eyesight was something like five times greater than a humans (something like that, I wasn't caring right then); able to see things that one would have not thought possible. I felt my nostrils flared in the same grating rhythm as the pounding in my left temple. My fist clenching tightly to cease their near violent trembling.

It'd been over a week since my magic had torn my physical body asunder in order to save me from a very panic filled and very rapid descent in which I'd been very convinced would end a very sudden stop and the bright light of the afterlife. Nothing felt right with my being. My skin crawled leaving me feeling trapped therein, it was as if my body couldn't decide if it was a bird or a human. This war of indecision and the margins caused by the hawk's vision bleeding over did absolutely nothing to help maintain the grip I'd gained over my temper.

I was very much aware that it had been some time since my last great temper flare up and I was actually proud of the fact that I'd kept my temper in check. However, this…this was much more than just a flare up, more than some childish tantrum. This was pure rage that I'd not felt burning through my veins since the last time I'd stepped foot in Grimmauld Place.

This rage started to build the moment I'd woken up much more lucid and aware than before as Hermione had been kind enough to point out. I had awoke on a Tuesday with no memory beyond the pain of my body being reconfigured without preparation and consideration. There was no amusement in me when I was informed by my grandmother that I'd transformed into a bird and flew away from the stadium after _**dementors**_ (who were not to come onto school grounds!) had attacked Harry, Cedric and myself. George had gotten lucky as several teachers had cast a patronus to chase the creatures away as he and Harry came back to the ground.

I'd been snappish and growled at everyone, though Hermione was doing her best not to smack me for being short with everyone. No one seemed to understand what I was going through. Madam Pompfrey just kept shoving potions towards me while Gran and Dumbledore insisting all I needed was time to adjust.

"Well, that's just sad kid," a familiar raspy voice snarked from the open door of Gran's quarters "that globe was a gift from very frisky French wizard during the late fifties. Thought he could win over your grandmother with wine and fancy cheese. I'm sure there was a pussy-cat joke in there somewhere."

"Rolanda!" Gran hissed, giving the mental image of an angry cat

The flying instructor smirked as she sauntered lazily into the room and leaned against the end of Gran's couch as the door slid shut behind her. The woman's yellow eyes flashed with a glint of mirth and annoyance as they flicked between myself and Gran. If I hadn't been looking to kill another of Gran's trinkets I would have been impressed that the sliver haired woman didn't cower or flinch under Gran's gaze.

"You're hurt?" Hooch smirked "think how I feel when I'm the bird animagus here that can help the fledgling. You've no idea, kitty cat, what it's like to be a bird. Number one thing that predominantly bleeds through is vision. The human brain cannot handle the sheer amount of information that the eyes are trying to collect," the woman tapped her left cheek below her yellow eye "these babies aren't just for shock and awe, Minerva. When I first transformed I had the worst headaches you can image. Like someone was trying split my skull open with a chisel and slug hammer."

"Doing it in rhythm?" I asked through gritted teeth as my eyes slid shut to block out the light and shifting vibrancy of the room.

Hooch chuckled softly "yep, flapper girls could have danced to it," there was rustling of robes before a light hand touched my should, keeping me in place when the touch made me wobble "a gift," Hooch said "my uncle made these for me before I had my eyes transfigured," I flinched as something cool and metallic was slipped onto my face and rested lightly on my nose "there, still stylish if you ask me."

"Sunglasses, Ro?" Gran growled "really? That's you're solution?"

There was no pain beyond the headache that I already had when I opened my eyes and found that my world that turned purplish but normal. Twisting at the waist I half-turned to look at the mirror behind me and found that I wore octagonal shaped silver rimmed glasses with purple tinted glass. They completely covered my eyes and the woman had been right, they were stylish.

"Ya know, Min, at least I've done something to help the kid, you lot keep pushing potions because that really helps. I'm tired of dealing with the bunch of first years that she's terrorized since her escape from the infirmary," Hooch was smirking again when I blanched at that "only I'm allow to terrorize the first years, Black."

I could barely contain the sneer that my lips were turning up into "they were noisy and fidgeting worse than Neville in Snape's classroom. Little twats should have listened when I asked them nicely to stop."

"Athena," Gran sighed heavily in disappointment as she made her way over from where she'd been standing, having been glued to that spot since our argument had started and ended with the decanter "seriously!"

"What?" I demanded turning back to look at her "my head is killing me, they were loud and not helping. They are lucky that I did not turn them into anything unnatural because I would have if Hermione hadn't pulled me away with Harry help."

Gran shook her head, I think she was frustrated with my temper and the fact that she wasn't actually able to help me "I was meaning the name calling, lass," she chided before tracing a finger along one limb of the glasses and sighed "you know this is only a stop-gap measure and not a permanent fix, don't you?"

Hooch held up her hands in a peaceful gesture "hey, you're the ones who dallied about while the kid was working her way to becoming homicidal, you should be thanking me for stepping in before blood was spilled. Azkaban is not nice anytime of the year and the Weasleys seem quite attached to their offspring."

Gran rolled her eyes at the woman "fine, what would you suggest then, oh mighty bird-woman?"

"Don't get sassy with me puddy-cat," Hooch said poking Gran's shoulder with a stiff finger "and I would suggest a transfiguration of sorts. The fine-tuned kind that wasn't present in my day where the only option is the one I'm wearing. Saw an article in that magazine you seem to worship about this sort of thing, Yanks have to be good for sumthin' don't they?"

"You read _Transfiguration Weekly_ willing? I don't believe it!" Gran smirked with her hands on her hips and a dark eyebrow arched.

Hooch shrugged with her hands in her robe pockets "had to have sumthin' to read whilst I was in the bathroom after Rosy tried that curry dish down at the _Broomsticks_. I'm not the one who left it in the teacher's lounge bathroom."

I let out a long breath as I rubbed at my temple. Normally I would have found that funny but at the moment, with my eyes not hurting, all I wanted was to curl up somewhere dark and sleep away this headache. With a hard swallow I leaned back against the bookcase behind me and waited until the two professors were done with their bickering banter.

Wondered if just walking out would get their attentions. Which it didn't as I snuck around them and bypassed the tray of potions that Gran and I had been arguing over to begin with. It was still sitting on the table next to the couch looking as unpleasant and as uninviting as when I'd answered Gran's summons. The two women still squabbling when the door slid close behind me.

***A***

Ignoring everyone on my way back to the Gryffindor tower was not an easy task. Felt like half the damn school had decided to hang out in the hallways between Gran's office and the tower. Least the first years had gotten the message and passed it along to the other houses because they parted like the Red Sea when I snarled at them; made the trip a little quicker.

I also ignored my friends who were waiting in the common room for me. It was Saturday and Hermione's worry had pushed them to get homework done so they were playing little games when I marched my way passed them and headed for the girl's dorms. I knew Hermione would follow, just didn't think it would take her forever to do it.

By the time she'd arrived I was barricaded in my bed with the curtains drawn so I was in as deep dark I could get and laying there away from the stimuli that threatened to drown me in waves of pain. When the bushy haired girl arrived she quickly apologized and shut the curtain behind her when I hissed at the light.

"I'm sorry, Hammy," she apologized softly for a second time, finding my hand in the dark and interlaced our fingers together "are you alright?"

I shrugged "I'll live, I think."

"You'd better," she mumbled as she scooted close enough so that her cheek could rest on the top of my shoulder "what's up with the hippy glasses?"

"Really?" I frowned through the darkness

Hermione squeezed my hand as she muttered "that's what my mum calls them, now really, where'd you get them?"

I sighed and leaned my head towards hers, the glasses on the stand beside my bed "Madam Hooch gave them to me, they're enchanted. I'm not sure how they work but they took away the pain in my eyes. Still have the frigging headache."

"Why would Hooch have them?" Hermione asked

"She's an animagus like me," I said softly, very softly to where I wasn't sure if she'd actually heard me "she's a bird of prey type."

"Oh," Hermione whispered back "how'd your conversation with Professor McGonagall go? Did you finally take the potions?"

"No," I scoffed and regretted it when my head throbbed because of it "no," I repeated with a softer tone "the potions don't help, Myne, they just make everything fuzzy and do nothing to stop what causes the pain. It's like being seasick."

I felt Hermione rubbing her cheek on my shoulder before she made to respond "what did Madam Hooch suggest then?" she asked, I could feel her looking up towards me "beyond the glasses?"

I shrugged again "no idea, really. They were too busy bickering to say."

"Bickering?" Hermione frowned, I could hear it in her tone "that's not helpful," she groused indignantly and was silent for a long moment before asking "are you still coming to that class later today?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked trying to keep the snarkiness out of my voice and failing "sorry, Myne," my apology was quick on the heels of my outburst, my tone softer "but really I have no choice in the matter, not even if this headache does cleave my head in two. It's for those wanting to become animagi. I don't think Gran would let me skip for any reason other than death," I swallowed hard and scooted closer to Hermione until our sides were flush to each other "I'm…I'm scared, Myne," my voice cracked in the dark "I mean, all I remember is pain from the last transformation…what…what-what if it's the same this time?"

Hermione's grip on my hand tightened to the point of almost being painful, I'm sure her knuckles would have been white if they'd been visible "you are going to be safe this time," Hermione's voice was firm and strong "you were falling last time, instinct, Hammy, it was instinct that allowed you to change. Your body now knows the path and it shouldn't be painful, it won't be painful. I'll be there, Athena, every step of the way."

I moved without asking, grateful that Hermione allowed me to snuggle into her side and let me use her shoulder as a pillow. Her fingers brushing through my hair and her other hand grasping the sleeve of my arm that was thrown across her middle. Hermione's hold on me tightened when I whimpered pitifully, both because I was scared but mostly because the move was like a cheery hot iron to the inside of my temple. I was thankful that she couldn't see the tears pooling on the side of my nose and running down the side of my cheek.

"Shish…" Hermione's voice was tender and comforting "you're just fine, Athena. You're safe here, with me."

I nearly sighed when her fingers that'd been running through my hair started kneading at the back of my neck "Hermione, please talk, I don't care about what, just…just talk to me."

Hermione hesitated for a second before she seemed to blurt out "I think Professor Lupin is a werewolf…"

"Oh…I'm not surprised, honestly." I shrugged before tucking my face towards her soft sweater.

"What?! How is that not surprising?" Hermione demanded, making me wince at the shrillness of her demand. She grunted when I squeezed her middle "sorry," she whispered and started kneading my neck muscles again "why is that not surprising?"

I sighed, the massage felt nice but also because I had to explain now which meant talking "man's first name is Remus, right? Remus and Romulus, not just alien names in Star Trek. They were the founders of Rome who were nursed by a wolf. Not sure if that connects to werewolves but it does to a wolf," I shook my head, rubbing my cheek against her sweater "second name is Lupin. Which can tie back to several names for the moon, if my head wasn't threatening civil war I could tell you more."

Hermione scoffed lightly "you're not surprised the man is a werewolf because of his name?"

"Well, he's also skinny, acts funny around the full moon as in he disappears and we get Snape as a professor. Also Lupin has those scars on his face," I added "and it was mentioned that his boggart was a floating silver orb nested in puffy mists. Su Li was feeling poetic when we were talking about it, I was deflecting. So, if he is a werewolf that would mean the sliver orb is the moon."

Hermione chuckled softly as she rested her cheek on the top of my head as my eyes started to droop "I do love the way you think, Hammy."

"No more thinking, thinking hurts," I muttered sleepily, curling into the bushy haired girl.

Hermione smiled and bid "then sleep instead, Hammy."

I woke several hours later to Hermione shaking my shoulder. It was still dark inside the canopy and my head still hurt but it wasn't as bad as it had been. I was a bit startled when I heard Jubilee on the other side of the curtain telling me to cover my eyes. Sitting up quickly, gritting my teeth at the action, I covered my eyes in time to be saved from the light that poured in when Jubilee (I'm assuming) pulled the curtain back.

"Here," Hermione said gently pulling one hand away from my face and set the purple tinged sunglasses in them "put these on."

It took a few seconds to work up the courage to open my eyes once the glasses were on. Jubilee was grinning brightly at me and Hermione looked like she'd just woken up. The girl must have fallen asleep not to long after me, her hair was messier than normal and she still had that dopey look that comes from just waking up. Hermione was smiling now as we worked our way to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I was told by sassy lady to make you drink this," Jubilee informed me as she thrust a yellow glass bottle under my nose that looked like a pineapple "she said 'drink this, fledgling, or else.' I am not sure that Miss Hammy want to be finding out what the 'or else' is so drink."

I frowned as I took the bottle and pulled the little cork that was half an inch above the leaves "I'm not sure which is more unsettling, Hooch working through Jubilee or Jubilee picking up that nickname."

Whatever the response from the two females had been was lost in my sputtering when I tasted the vile concoction that flooded my mouth. Hacking and a gaging, stumbling away from the bed, I thrust the bottle back to Jubilee as I spat the liquid, as best I could, out on to the floor where it vanished instantly. Almost in the same quickness that my mouth had gone numb.

"Whad da hell?" I demand with a numb tongue spinning to look at a smirking Jubilee "thad stuf iz dizguting, not ool, Ubalee, not ool!"

"Does your head hurt?" the elf asked sweetly

"Not da pint!" I cried, now aware that my head wasn't pounding and there was no pain at all "I ant feel ma ton-ga!" Hermione was trying to hide the giggles that were shaking her shoulder, a hand over her mouth. She lost the battle when I glared at her and snarked with a huff "tra-da!"

"HAMMY!" Hermione cried out after me as I quickly left the dorm room.

***A***

I refused to speak throughout dinner, using Hermione to answer the questions about my glasses. Which were a freaking godsend. I wasn't overwhelmed by everything I saw. The vibrancy of the Great Hall was greatly toned down and I could only see the teachers table (as if I was sitting directly across from them) if I concentrated. The conversation the teachers were have was boring, not worth the effort of reading lips.

It was as we were leaving dinner that I spoke. It was scheduled that third years and above would be allowed to participate in the animagus classes. As Dumbledore had put it when the class had been announced at breakfast several days before, it's a learning experience even if nothing happens. Interest may not take hold now but it could when we got older; the opportunity for magic should never be passed up.

So, as it stood, fifth years and up would be in the Great Hall with Dumbledore, Flitwick and Rosenberg every Saturday until the classes were cancelled while third and fourth years were one of the dueling classrooms that had been brought out of mouth balls for the occasion. One of the perfects from Ravenclaw was leading all who were interested from the Great Hall to the nearly forgotten classroom.

Luna had jumped up on my back for a piggy-back ride and had wrapped her arms around my neck as she asked "where to hobbits live?"

"In the Shire, Middle-Earth," I responded looking back over my shoulder at the cheerful blonde.

Luna gasped lightly with wide eyes "I've never heard of the Shire, where is Middle-Earth? Can we take a train there or is there a lot of walking involved? Athena, I want to meet a hobbit."

"Well, Luna-love, that makes two of us but unfortunately and heartbreakingly, Middle-Earth only exists in the fictional writings of J.R.R. Tolkien," I responded with a heavy sigh as I carried the younger girl out of the Great Hall "oh to see the forests of the woodland elves."

"Told you that you'd like it," Hermione gloated smugly, walking next to Luna and myself "I have the books in my trunk, Luna, if you wish to borrow them."

Luna pouted lightly and then grinned when Harry piped up "they're worth it, Luna, Hermione read them to us over the summer and they were really good."

"Then I would very much wish to borrow the writings of this Master Tolkien, I wish to know of the hobbits that Athena was so eager to save," Luna announced with a determined nod of her head as she tightened her hold on me "she was very adamant about it. I wish that she could had spoken more and that Harry and I would have had more chips, it was very entertaining."

"Glad someone thinks so, Luna-love," I scowled playfully before stopping a ways beyond the doors where our animagi group was forming, bending a little to help the shorter girl find her feet "and this, Luna-love, this, I believe, is your stop. Do have a lovely evening."

Luna grinned as she bounced her way around to face me, planting a sloppy kiss to my cheek "it's nice to see Athena smiling again," she proclaimed with a happy giggle before bouncing away with a sniggering Ginny following.

I drew a face as I wiped away Luna's very wet and slobbery kiss. Ron was scowling at me, Neville and Harry looked amused and Hermione was glaring after the disappearing second years. I guess the sentiment was nice on Luna's part but she didn't have to be so…soddenly enthusiastic…about it and left me feeling like I'd been attacked by a puppy.

Hermione growled then, catching my hand in hers almost possessively and yanked me away from where we'd been watching the two younger girls leave. Knowing better than to fight her, I let Hermione lead me over to where the group was gathering. She planted us between Terry Boot and Susan Bones, refusing to let go of my hand even after we started for the classroom.

The classroom was not what I expected it to be. For one, the walls were padded and there were benches instead of desks. Also there were dueling tracks built into the floor as in the stones themselves were colored. I raised an eyebrow at this and wondered why we'd gathered in the Great Hall for Lockhart's 'lessons' when Hogwarts had this place.

When I asked Hermione, she scowled at the mention of the man and retorted "maybe Dumbledore didn't want to encourage him more than he had to."

Don't know if that was the truth but it sounded like a good response. I just nodded as Hermione pulled me over to a bench with Harry, Neville and Ron following behind. Susan straddled the bench in front of us and made small talk until the teachers arrived. She asked about the glasses and how I'd been lately. The girl was talking about doing a study group that next day if needed to help me get caught up in the classes that I'd missed that week. Wasn't just my head that'd been killing me and I hadn't left until yesterday.

"Alright," Gran called as she marched to the head of the room, which quieted instantly at the sound of her voice. A small smile playing at her lips when she turned to face the room, Madam Hooch and Professor Snape lingering near the back of the room "I have to admit that this is going to be an interesting experience for all of us. Never has Hogwarts done a class like this in all my years here. Normally this type of class is held for seventh years only because of how advanced this magic is. However, I believe that Professor Dumbledore is correct, one should never turn down the opportunity to learn about magic."

The gathered third and fourth years shifted eagerly and a bit anxiously at this announcement. A look around found my cousin grinning in anticipation on the far side of the room. He leaning forward slightly to take in each of Gran's words. The boy was certainly ignoring the two gorillas sitting next to him.

Gran scanned the room and then nodded "good, you all look eager to learn, for once. Now, I know all you should know what an animagus is. You've done the work in my class and you're here but as a refresher; an animagus is a witch or wizard who elects to become an animal. We only get one form and it is a very advanced form of magic. It takes dedication and perseverance because honestly, none of you want to go through what Miss Black did," Gran nodded pointedly towards me "she can attest that it hurts to go the route of not being prepared. However, I seriously doubt that any of you are going to find yourselves in the same situation as she did. Merlin can only hope."

There were a few people who glanced at me but I kept my eyes locked on Gran as she was writing on the chalkboard. She was writing down the outline of class goals. I wasn't really surprised but was at the same time to see that the first step was leaning to cast a patronus charm. There was a great deal of murmuring when Gran had finished her list and stepped back. Susan raised her hand.

"Professor," Susan frowned when Gran had nodded to her "isn't the patronus charm very difficult to learn? Why do we need to learn it?"

Gran smiled and clasped her hands before her "well, Miss Bones, it is an agreed upon thing in the transfiguration field that if one can cast a patronus than one can shape shift but really it's because it gives us an idea of what your animagus might be. For some this is a very important step to knowing whether they would like to continue training or not."

An older boy from Hufflepuff raised his hand "but what exactly does that mean, Professor? Why would that be a discouragement?"

"What if you're base patronus is a creature that lives in the sea, Mr. Franklin?" Gran asked "a shark or dolphin? A creature that could only exist in that environment? Or what if you were uncomfortable with that animal, like a rat or a shrew? Or maybe if that creature was too big like an elephant or a horse? Now, I'm not saying that any of these animals are bad, not at all," Gran insisted "all have characteristics that admirable. Rats are smart, quick learns, can be very hygienically clean. Dolphins are very smart and have been trained by muggle navies to locate underwater obstacles that can be detrimental to ships," Gran smiled then as she rocked back on her heels "when I was going through my mastery work, I had a friend who's patronus was a naked mole rat. Loveliest person imaginable but decided that she didn't want to go through with the transformation. Our master respect her decision, just like I will with each of you," Gran stated firmly "not everyone will be able to accomplish this task and that is alright. If you do not succeed now, than you still have your seventh year to take this course again…yes, Miss Granger?"

"What's a base patronus?" Hermione asked with a slight frown as she lowered her hand back down

Gran smiled again "that, Miss Granger, is a perfect question for Professor Snape. If he would…" she looked expectantly towards the back of the class were Snape and Madam Hooch were standing.

Snape rolled his eyes as everyone turned towards him. He shook his head before answer for all to hear him "a base patronus is the first corporal patronus that a witch or wizard successfully casts. The patronus charm works on emotion, true happy memories to be exact. A patronus can change depending upon what the caster uses as their memory."

"So, then, Athena's base patronus would be the bird she turned into?" Su Li asked uncertain with her hand halfway up.

Gran nodded, answering before I could chime in "yes, it is. Mine is a tabby cat and if I'm not mistaken, Madam Hooch's is a peregrine falcon."

The silver haired instructor nodded saying "yep," before smiling softly "and once it was a raccoon, cheeky bugger."

***A***

My head was throbbing again, worse than before and almost to the point of being debilitating, by the time Gran called the class to a close. I was beyond frustrated because I couldn't cast my patronus and trying to transform was out of the freaking question. Just trying to shift was like a superheated railroad spike to my grey matter. Once I was thoroughly cross with the charm, Snape actually told me to sit down and stop trying.

Madam Hooch pulled me out of the classroom before Gran let everyone out, frowning as she handed me the pineapple bottle again; telling me to drink. She rubbed at me shoulder soothingly and tipped the bottle up when I hesitated with it at my lips. When I started gagging, Hooch quickly took the bottle away and stashed it in her robes.

"It's a muscle relaxer," Hooch explained as my eyes watered and I held on to the wall to keep upright "of sorts. Targets specific muscles, this one is for the eyes. Even with the glasses filtering things out your eyes are working overtime."

"Why?" I asked when my mouth stopped tingling in numbness "why does it hurt?"

Hooch shrugged "because magic, while being neat and helpful, is also a twat. Humans aren't supposed to have the eyes of a hawk. It's only supposed to be a bloody metaphor. Hawk eyes are shaped different, allows for the capturing of extra colors and seeing things like magnetic fields or so those blighter wildlife blokes say," Hooch chuckled humorlessly as she pulled me upright and started walking again "when I shifted, I honestly thought I was going to have an aneurysm or my head was just going to implode. My dad and uncle, both venerable men of magical research in charms, helped by putting me in a pitch black room for nearly three months before they finished the sunglasses. Mostly my uncle's work but…" she shrugged and trailed off with her words.

"I'm not sure a dark room is an option," I admitted pitifully "you know, sometimes I wish I'd never received that Hogwarts letter. Though, if I'm going honest," I stopped to gulp in air as the pain in my head started to lessen "I'm not sure when there wasn't a time when I was miserable over one thing or another…" I frowned then when I realized I had no idea what part of the castle we were in; it felt safe though which was weird but that was Hogwarts middle name after all "I also…have no idea where we are."

Hooch just chuckled and gently rubbed at my shoulder "this is a mostly unused part of the castle. Back in the day a lot more witches and wizards elected to go through the transformation. Everyone has their own methods. Dumbledore is the one who started insisting the use of patronus before takin' the plunge, did that back when he took over the post of Transfiguration professor."

"Alright," I nodded, not sure where she was going with this "still confused, Madam Hooch."

Hooch sighed heavily and just shrugged "this part of the castle is heavily warded for animagus transformations. A safe place to practice," she pointed down the hall "open to the outside and vast rooms for large types. I wanted to show this because I would have killed to have this when I was going through my transformation the first time round. The wards will stop botched transformations and once you find your animal again, it will ease the learning process."

That was a lot to take in. I closed my eyes and pulled away from the older woman; putting my back to wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor with my knees drawn up for a resting place for my chin. Hooch didn't say anything, just sat nimbly down beside me and waited.

I think Hooch got lost in her own thoughts while I floundered through mine. The flashbacks of my fall and the look on George's face as he watched me go. I could still feel the lingering soreness that'd kept me in the infirmary, it wasn't real but more like a phantom pain. To be truthful, I sudden felt the urge to be sick.

"You know, I was a seventh year when the Great War ended. Least that's what I remember. Took a few bludgers to the head so some memories of that time period are a little shot. I could be totally wrong about my recollections and what year I was born but," Hooch smirked "but I remember the Second World War very clearly. I'd already made my transformation by then was been playing professional Quidditch for a few years when the war started. That Hitler wannabe that Dumbledore stomped down…yea, that bloody git was a piece of work. I had a younger brother who went off to fight the likes of the bleeding knob, few cousins too. I was the oldest and it wasn't until Danny had been killed that I left the league and went to do my part."

She paused then, a soft smile on her lips as I was sure she was remembering her brother. I stayed quiet and just watched the woman next to me in almost complete awe. Madam Hooch was a mystery to me; she could scare the living daylights out of me and be unpredictable as the weather but then she did things that made her seem…human. Human in a way that teachers weren't supposed to be. Like Gran when she was just being my grandmother and not my professor. So I waited.

"Danny died in France. Feel to a mixture of bullets and curses. I was celebrating a win at home with my mum and dad when the solider man arrived with the telegram. Never heard my mum make the sounds like the before; first time I'd ever heard someone's heart break. It wasn't the last, but," Hooch sighed heavily, her eyes transfixed on the wall across from us "I left a week later. We all had to find our own place in the war and mine was helping put down a madman. I saw fighting, kid, I saw men and women die. Love, hate, didn't matter what you felt about them, they still died and there was nothing a person could do. Then…like a sudden calm after a storm, it seemed, it was all over. Dumbledore was victorious and the muggles were throwing parades because the Germans had surrendered."

She let her head slump back and her gaze shifted to the ceiling. The woman jumped a little when I spoke "was you mum mad that you left?"

Hooch snorted "oh, that woman was close to murder. I thought all my luck that'd gotten me through the war had ended the moment I walked into the house I'd grown up in when I returned," she rolled her head over to look at me, her yellow eyes unreadable "she slapped me hard across the face and then…then she embraced me like she was never going to let go again," there was that small smile again "it was she, my mum, who helped me find my hawk again. See, I'd lost it at some point during my time on the continent. It wasn't that it was physically gone but I couldn't shift. No matter how hard I tried when I was home. Gave me terrible headaches again and frustrated me to no end. Sort of how you are now. You're blocked like I was."

I frowned over at her, a sinking feeling in my already unsettled stomach "what'd ya mean? I mean, I know what a block is but I don't understand what that means to me."

Hooch slipped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side "it means that you've something going on in that bloody brilliant brain of yours, Black. Means that you can't shift like you should be able too. Means that you should be able to cast a patronus but ya can't. I've heard your Gran mother bragging about that hawk of yours so many bleeding times that I just want to strangle my friend, for the love of Merlin!" Hooch chuckled loudly as she squeezed her hand on my shoulder "your body remembers the path to shifting but it's your brain that's stopping you," she tapped gently on my forehead "until you get your demons out, Black, you can't do what's being asked of you but when you do, kid, I'll show you what it's like to soar on thermals that take you up so high that you're just a black dot amongst the clouds. I'll show you what it's like to play shifter and how much fun it can be. Sure, your Gran could but she's a puddy-cat and doesn't understand what it's like to fly."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I was so totally trying to get this out earlier but…well, it's here now. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's got some things that I like some things that I don't. However, tis what I have, hope y'all like it.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Seventeen: The Bluebird and The Mongoose…

A week after the first animagus class had found me in the infirmary once more but this time with the promise of actually helping to get rid of my headaches. Healer Strout, a healer named Grison, Gran and Dumbledore with Madam Pompfrey flittering around in the background had performed a very tricky bit of human transfiguration. A casting that I was thankfully unconscious for.

From what Gran had told me, as much as it made sense, they were transfiguring my optic nerve at what Healer Grison called the lateral geniculate nucleus…he used big words. Basically it was a part of the visual pathway that was responsible for sensory input changing from visual information into images that the brain could understand. Which was supposed to stop my frigging headaches and most recent development, nosebleeds, because it couldn't handle the sheer amount of information.

Grison told me that humans only have three cone thingy-things in their eyes that allows them to see color which are red, blue and green. Hawks have like five or something like that. Gran told me to think of it like taking a picture of the Aurora Borealis. In person, the dancing lights are vibrant and very colorful but when a picture is taken it comes out greenish. That's because the camera cannot capture all the colors of the lights.

Frankly, I didn't care because I just wanted the hurting to stop. Didn't even care that if they screwed up any bit of the 'hybrid' transformation they were doing, I'd be blind for life. My hawk-me would be fine and able to see but human-me would be left in the dark. Okay, that was a bit worrisome but Gran promised that _**wasn't**_ going to happen.

Dumbledore and Gran was reasonable for transfigurations bits and the healers…well, for my health obviously. In the end, the four would come together and bind the work to my magical core so that it couldn't be undone by a simple _finite incatnatem_ or the like thereof. I shocked all of them but Gran and a smirking Madam Hooch when I told them to stop yakking and get to the casting. I was sooooo totally over this bleeding over effect crap.

***A***

The dream always starts the same way with an eerie tranquil feeling as I float over a forest that was lightly shrouded with mist. There was no movement to the air or noise, only the thermals rising up. My wings are out stretched as I glide lazily along the warm ascending air that's tickling the feathers of my underneath. Every instinct I have is screaming that I'm being lured into a false sense of security and that this peculiar peace is a trap.

Superior eyes flicked back and forth, looking for danger but finding none. I catch movement from a clearing ahead of me; seeing before I am hearing them and the battle that they are engaged in. Men dressed in the threads of a bygone era. Traditional kilts and the flash of broadswords crashing upon muskets held by men in long red coats and funny hats with cannons sounding behind. I wish I could say that it was a movie set but the wafting stench of blood and burnt powder tells me otherwise.

Then the trap was tripped. Sharp hands and the overwhelming reek putrid death slam into my back just mere seconds after I am enclosed in shadow. A rattling breath tells me what has me as everything that is warm, happy and good inside me is drawn away. The hawk is screaming in my head as I'm forcefully turned to look at the molted, moth-eaten cowl of the dementor. Fear washes over me as the foul creature wheezes out a rancid breath and prepares to take another in.

Hermione's voice shouting "HAMMY!" pulls me from the nightmare and I sit bolt up in bed. My sleeping clothes sticking to my skin where my sweat holds them, just like my sheets are doing. There is soft blue light bathing the dorm room as the rest of the girls gather around on my bed. Eloise is on one side, Hermione on the other; both hugging me while Lavender, Parvati and Fay sit at the end of my bed. I can see each of them clearly.

"This has to stop, Athena," Lavender whines plaintively with sleep in her voice as she rubs at her weary eyes "this is the second week of these bloody nightmares."

"Yea, she has them just to mess with you, Lav," Eloise snapped dangerously "she screams and sweats through her bedding just to mess with you!"

Lavender growled back "that's not what I meant!"

"Shut it!" Hermione snapped and when I whimpered at the sharpness in her voice, quickly taking a deep breath before she said in a much nicer manner "please, both of you, I know this is trying for all of _**us**_. However, snapping and being petulant isn't helping."

Parvati smacked Lavender's shoulder when the girl made to answer, the look on her face suggest it was a snide one "Lavender," the girl growled warningly before relaxing as she turned back to me "what did you dream of Athena?"

I glanced to the Indian girl and tightened my grip on Eloise and Hermione's arms as I panted out "flying, dementors and red coats, again," and then turned my face into Hermione's shoulder, my words muffled "you're not the only one who wants this to stop, Lavender."

"I still think you should ask Professor Trelawney what your dreams mean," Parvati stated firmly "she's making us do dream journals so that we interpret their meanings."

With a dark chuckle I shook my head "I'll be fine once I can shift again, realign my magic, that freaking healer promised."

"THEN SHIFT ALREADY!" Lavender cried throwing her hands

I snickered again "how about you fucking shift already, Lavender," I snarked back turning back towards the other girls "oh, wait, you can't even produce mist…"

"Hammy," Hermione whispered in my ear, cutting off my retort "please stop."

This was all just frustration on everyone's part. With a sigh, I nodded and gave Lavender a glare before Hermione got me out of bed so we could get the sheets changed. The only way I seemed to be able to sleep at all was in the early morning hours when the other girls would come to my bed and they'd crash there on the bed like a shield between me and my nightmares. For some strange reason it was really easy to fall back to sleep with either Fay or Parvati grasping my ankle that'd escaped from my bunched up blankets.

***A***

Hermione wasn't happy about sitting at the back of class the next day but she refused to leave me alone, even if Harry and Neville offered to sit with me. She was letting me know with that scowl she was sending my way. I just scowled right back and looked away from her, feeling her eyes burn into the side of my head. Tuesday wasn't starting out happily, that's for sure.

It didn't matter how many times I'd explained it to her or the boys but sitting up front only gave me another headache. Everything was just too close. I could see the individual flecks of chalk on the board as they came off the stick in Kaylee's hand. The sunglasses were taking the edge off but it just wasn't enough for the moment.

Kaylee clapped her hands together as she turned to face the class, _Bl_ _à_ _r Gleann an Fhradich_ , was written on the board "right, so, can anyone tell me what this means?"

A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand and answered shakily "Battle of Heather Valley?"

"Yes!" Kaylee grinned at the girl "take ten points for Hufflepuff Miss Adler. The Battle of Heather Valley or better known as the Battle _**for**_ Hogwarts. Just a stone's throw away from Hogsmeade according to one source. Now, we've talked about Hogwarts's history before but we haven't touched on just how Hogwarts has influenced the world beyond her walls. We've talked about how magic and muggles have collided before, Spanish Inquisition, The Third Crusade, and the various revolutions around the world. The Seven Years War…the Thirty Year War, the founding of Switzerland…" Kaylee took a moment as she leaned back against her desk with her arms folded across her chest, chalk covered fingers leaving behind prints on her robes "but we haven't talked about Hogwarts and muggles. Who knows when the British Ministry of Magic was founded…Miss Bones."

"1707, ma'am." Susan answered confidently and firmly

"Another ten points to Hufflepuff because that's right on the money," Kaylee nodded to the redheaded girl "1707, just under four decades before the Scottish or Jacobite Uprising of 1745 that ended at Culloden in 1746. A mere blink for the longevity of the English throne, even if it'd just been taken by the Hanoverians a handful of years before. The Hanoverians were Protestant like most of England and the Stuarts were Catholic, like much of Scotland. Thus the basis for the muggle conflict that was led by Bonnie Prince Charlie, Charles Stuart referred to as The Young Pretender," Kaylee explained before pointing to a name on the board "but what draws our interest today is this man, Colonel Thomas Mirren. Son of a prominent English Lord, magicals the whole family. He was educated here at Hogwarts, did two years at a French University before joining His Majesty, George II's army in 1734. He quickly rose through the ranks until he was a Colonel in 1742. Thomas was a proud Englishmen and with the rumors of another Jacobite rising he went to the newly and sorely untested Ministry and appealed to Wizengamot to move Hogwarts out of the hands of the uncivilized Scots."

"Wasn't there a near goblin uprising around then?" Seamus asked without rising his hand

Kaylee nodded as she lifted herself up to sit on her desk and clasped her hands in her lap "there was, Mr. Finnegan. Which is why Wizengamot laughed Mirren all the way out the door. The Goblin Uprising of 1612 was still fresh in wizarding minds. Additionally, a lot of magicals who were serving in the King's Army were actively taking posts that kept them out of Britain," Kaylee's eyes roved over her very attentive class "muggle politics were becoming uncomfortable and there was finally a governing body to crack down that the Secrecy Act of 1689. Which is why the Ministry threw their support behind the Scottish Liards when Mirren took his ideology to King George II who was descended from magicals but not one himself, he was a squib."

It was then that Megan Jones raised her hand "but you said that wizards weren't getting involved…" the girl sounded confused.

Kaylee shook her head "no, the Ministry didn't get actively involved, but Scottish and English wizards who wanted to keep Hogwarts the way it was got involved and joined the Jacobites. Wasn't all Scots who carried that flag. However, the main resistance against Mirren and his legion of red coat wizards were led by the Blacks, Longbottoms, and the Elliots," Kaylee flicked her hands towards the board and a new set of names and dates appeared "skirmishes between the magicals and muggles happened right along with each other, sometimes even at the same battles. The Jacobites almost won but in April of 1746 the muggle uprising ended at Culloden. There Rigel Black, one of the more noticeable leaders of the wizarding clans was killed leaving Ned Longbottom and Christopher Elliot to lead the resistance to the very last battle for the magicals at Heather Valley…"

I could see Neville smiling proudly from his seat just ahead of Hermione and myself. Those were our ancestors that Kaylee was talking about and it was then that I realized that I now had a name to the fallen Black that Briana McKenzie had told me about. Happy feelings were slowly rising up in me feeling foreign but it was nice to feel something other than shame for my family tree.

"The battled ended with a Black clanswoman taking Thomas Mirren's life while Longbottom had led the charge that routed what was left of the red coat legion truly winning the day. Mirren's last words were reported as "…taken down by a woman. This truly is a savage country," Kaylee heaved a sigh and shifted her gaze over her capture audience once again "there were many magical and muggles who died that day, there's a cemetery of the fallen. Nationally, religion, magical ability nor creed or gender mattered as the dead was buried. The villagers of Hogsmeade buried the slain and built a memorial dedicated the battle."

Ron scoffed "yea, right," he shook his head at Kaylee, who quirked an eyebrow at him curiously "I don't believe that a Black accomplished anything like what you just said."

"I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, that it was a woman of the Black clan who defeated Mirren. He'd been the one to take the life of their Head of House just days before at Culloden," Kaylee left no doubt in her voice over the matter "both the English and the Jacobites wrote this as fact in journals and letters after the battle had ended. After four waves and near thirteen hours of fighting, his death marked the end of the battle. A battle that the residents of Hogsmeade could see out their front doors. Heather Valley marked the end of an era, just like Culloden had done for the muggles."

Ron rolled his eyes "like what?" he demanded and sniggered with Dean next to him.

"Such as the separation of cooperation between the muggle government and our Ministry. The Ministry also forced the King to sign an agreement that no English monarch nor Prime Minister would ever try to relocate Hogwarts ever again," Kaylee wasn't fazed by the boys' attitude "also ended the Scottish residency for several clans, whose new heads of houses moved south into England. Like the Blacks and Elliots for example."

"No way," Ron shook his head "no way that a Black was ever the hero of anything."

"You do realize that your grandmother was a Black, right?" I called out trying not to roll my eyes at Hermione's warning grip on my knee "so, therefore, Weasley, you're painting your own ancestors villains as well."

"Oh yea…" Ron whipped around ready for a fight

Susan stopped him "will you just stop it, Weasley, because Athena's right. It's not right or social expectable to accuse your ancestors in such a way," she glowered at him "as someone who was raised in the magical world you should know that doing that in public makes you look like an uneducated fool. We've mocked people for that and less as a community. So please, stop."

There was some general agreement from the rest of the class that'd been raised in the same community before Kaylee could get them pacified and under control again. Hermione's grip loosened but stayed where it was as she listened to the discussion that followed once Kaylee got the class back on topic. I'm not sure if she was actually aware of where her hand was to be honest but I sure was. Couldn't stop the grin that played there at the corners of my lips.

***A***

The rest of the day had slowly spiraled downhill. Care of Magical Creatures was a pain because Hagrid was still freaked out and only showing us 'safe creatures'. Hagrid didn't even care that I wasn't doing the work and just seemed to be staring off into space. Really, I was practicing different focusing techniques to help work my eyes that Madam Hooch had told me about. Which, Hermione smacked me for when she realized I wasn't participating like I should be.

Lunch was alright, Hermione ate like she'd never seen food before and I had to wonder if the boxes had run dry and she hadn't refilled them yet. I must have guessed right because when I asked Hermione, she actually growled at me with her fork halfway up to her mouth. Holding my up for peace I turned back to my own plate and started a conversation with Angie, leaving Hermione to her half devoured second helping.

Then came DADA and very thing was out of control again as I couldn't get the spell right that Lupine had been showing us. It was just sputters of sparks and it didn't help that Ronald was heckling me from across the room. Draco hit him with a sting heck, using one of the gorillas as a shield from Lupin's view. It was Ron's loud yelp that brought the practical portion of the class to an end.

Matters weren't helped by the words of encouragement my friends were trying to drown me in, the same words I'd been hearing for the past three weeks since my magic had started going wonky. If I had ever wondered what it was like to feel like Crabbe or Goyle…well, now I knew. Except the part where they're not smart enough to realize that they struggle because how else could they walk out of class with dopey grins on their faces?

Great Divines! I wanted to die in freaking Transfiguration. Just let out a dramatic death gurgle and fall over clutching my chest. No more Athena would have been nice because Gran was looking at me all expectantly as everyone set to work on the spell she'd shown us. I just sat there and glared at my wand like it was the first knife to betray Caesar.

"Et tu wand?" I demand incredulously when nothing but red sparks were produced "et tu?"

Harry rolled his eyes at me "your wand isn't betraying you, Whiskers…though can we still call you that? I mean, you're a bird not a cat."

"I think we should keep it in an ironic sense," Neville shrugged watching his half transfigured match box scurry blindly across the table "plus, I'm not sure that calling her anything else would feel…normal?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes as the boys debated the subject and I stayed glaring at the light tannish colored wand in my hand with the silver capped handle. Knights and dragons, my ass! Harry tugged the thing out of my hand before I could throw it across the room in pure disgust for the thing. He quickly handed it to Hermione when I growled at him. What good was the wand if it wasn't going to work for me?

The bushy haired girl ignored my glare as she grasped my wrist and returned my wand to its dragon leather home. She continued to ignore my glare as she went back to her own work. I wanted to throw up my hands when I noticed the smile that Hermione was trying to hide. For Divine's sakes!

***A***

It was Saturday again and I was hiding in the dungeons in one of the older potions lab. I am so not ashamed to admit it to anyone. If they could have found me that is. Everything since Tuesday had become unbearable in the literal sense. I felt like I was losing my mind and like my body was a prison lined with tar that wouldn't let me move. My magic was off, I could only produce sparks no matter the spell and this only made things worse. Great fucking Divines, it was not helping! Why could no one see that I was floundering? That I was losing my grip?

WHY!? GAH!

I wanted to scream as I ran my fingers through my hair, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. That maybe how Daphne and Draco found me; maybe I had screamed out loud. The underside of my signet ring was bouncing painfully off the side of my forehead when Draco to stop the bruise that was forming.

"We can help, Athena," Daphne whispered, close but not touching which was welcomed "you're magic is building up and there is an old way to deal with this," Daphne's voice wash over me with a hopefulness in its wake "you are my friend," she said simply "and I will not leave you to this torment just like you wouldn't leave me to the same."

"H-how…" I choked out "wh-what old way?"

Draco answered "a duel, nah," he stopped me from interrupting "do you trust us?"

There was only one way to respond "yes."

***A***

Evening came early this time of the year and I hadn't realized that it had already arrived as Daphne and Draco secreted me across the castle. I wasn't truly surprised when we came to the Room of Requirement, I just really hoped that whatever the two Slytherins had in mind would work. Might work better than that stray thought I'd had earlier about flinging myself off the astronomy tower and what happens, happens.

Draco took a spot at the other end of the dueling track that took up most of the room while Daphne took up a safe spot in the small stands. I held my wand loosely in my hand and waited with burning eyes. Yelping when a stinging hex caught me just above my belly button.

"FUCK!" I cried stumbling backwards and landed on my backside when another stinging hex sliced across my shoulder "damn it, Draco! You cunt!"

The blond boy only shrugged and smirked as he lazily twirled his wand through his fingers "come on, cousin," Draco taunted easily "or shall I take this matter up with Granger? Hmm? I'm sure that her infatuation for you is only fleeting, or it will be when she realizes just how oblivious you are to her feel…ehh!"

I'm not sure where the magic came from but it felt like a rush of cool water on a blistering day, washing over me and carrying on. Draco managed to shield himself from the hex I'd sent his way and then the game was truly on. Like a dance that was just slightly out of rhythm and with no music.

I had to wonder who'd taught Draco to duel because he was good, certainly better than myself. The boy landed more spells on me than I did on him. My hoodie was raggedy and tattered with various angry welts covering my torso, I seriously needed to start wearing those shirts from Nym again. No matter if the sleeves were getting too short or they were getting too tight in the chest.

I couldn't stop the onslaught of Draco's spells until I was lying on the floor laughing at the misty ceiling with no clue what was so damn funny. Every laugh eliciting pain throughout my chest as I held my arms out stretched, spread eagle on the ground. I was aware of Draco and Daphne taking a seat on either side of me.

"I feel…I feel like I just got my arse handed to me," I giggled uncharacteristically, a giddiness bubbling through me "also I feel lighter and happier."

Daphne hummed happily "that would be because you used up the excess magic that'd built up in your core. According to my father, you should be able to shift now. It was the buildup of magic that was a big block. He said it should have started just after you woke the first time, now with the magical block out of the way, you just need to work on the mental one."

"How?" I asked rolling my head over to look at her, my sweat soaked hair sticking to me "how am I to freaking do that?"

Draco shrugged and asked innocently "why are you scared to shift to your animagus?"

"Because it fucking hurt the first time!" I cried throwing up my hands, my wand bouncing off my forehead when it slipped out of my hand "ow! Shite! FUCK!" I growled at the two Slytherins who were outright laughing at me "that freaking hurt! Come on, stop that!"

"Sorry, Athena," Daphne apologized and reached out to rub at my shoulder "but it was funny," she patted at me before laughing again "now, you need to realize that pain is temporary…"

"Yea, yea, yea," I knocked her hand away "body, pathway and yadda, yadda, yadda!" I shook my head "I'm serious that the first time really, really hurt and the bleeding over effects haven't been a picnic either. I mean, damn, I can see better now than ever before. I could see Draco getting ready to move with his spell casting; not that it did me any good," I shook my head.

Draco sighed as he stretched out next to me and pointed his wand towards the ceiling  
" _expecto patronum!_ " his voice was firm but low.

"Wow," I gaped in awe at the bluish little creature that sprang from Draco's wand and danced around our heads "that's a mongoose, Draco. An Egyptian mongoose…hey, how long have you been able to do that?"

Draco shrugged as he lowered his wand "since about the same time as you," he said honestly "mum said that if you could cast it then so could I and so she taught me that summer. Be bad business if I just outright told people what I could do, like with the dueling. You're good but you haven't been drilled in it like I have. Or Daphne for that matter."

We both looked to the girl in question, who sighed heavily and then a little blue bird joined the dancing above us "my grandfather, of all people, was adamant that I learn. Pureblood root with a muggle mum who has no problem fitting right into the family," Daphne said proudly "mum says it all that time that getting that business degree was the greatest and most boring decision of her life."

I chuckled before asking "why didn't you lot cast on the train then, when the dementors were all over the place?"

"Because they didn't attack us," Draco pointed out "truthfully, you lot were the only ones who were fed upon. Mum said that it was because the dementors recognized you from your trip from Azkaban, probably thought you were an inmate. I can only imagine how many howlers Fudge got over that when Aurors would have done just as well for the search or being on the train in the first place."

"Huh," I frowned at that "would have been nice to know that sooner, dragon breath!"

Draco sniggered "you didn't ask, oh wise one."

"What do you think of when you cast that patronus?" I frowned when I blurted the question out, I hadn't meant to ask that out loud.

This time Draco sigh as the mongoose disappear, he didn't scoff but actually answered "I…I think of my mum. When I was little she would take me out to her little green house and teach me all about the plants she'd grow," he smiled at the memories that were invoked "I felt loved and cared for as she'd hold my hand and take me about. Letting me help her with planting, weeding and watering. All I ever did was pull her lilies instead of the weeds and made mud but she never got cross at me. Just replanted what I'd torn up and made sure everything got watered in my attempts to drown the plants."

I smiled because I was able to see that. Aunt Cissy with a little towheaded boy ambling behind her with bright eyes and chubby little hands. It made me miss her all the more now. I'd nearly fallen asleep thinking about it when Draco elbowed me back to full awareness. We had fifteen minutes before curfew.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I doth not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Eighteen: Expected Transformation…

I took my time getting back to Gryffindor tower from the Room of Requirement. My body sore, sweaty and buzzy happily…mostly. The welts from Draco's stinging hexes were stinging and being painfully irritated by being in contact with the fabric of my clothes. However, I'd spoken truly to Daphne and Draco that I did feel better.

There wasn't this nervous energy in me and the frustrations that I felt were gone. I felt like smiling instead of snapping someone's neck in a Van Damme action flick. Seriously felt like a weight lifted from my shoulders, though I did feel the need to shift to my hawk. A thought struck me and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, I grinned in a not menacing manner.

My friends were the last lingering in the common room when I arrived. It wasn't an uncommon thing of late for those not struggling with homework to already be in bed by now. They were finding a challenge in the animagus class and several people had already dropped out (like Draco's gorillas). Hermione huffed angrily when she seen it was me coming through the door.

"Athena Black!" she cried as she surged out of chair and headed towards me "where have you been?"

I just grinned at her, closing my eyes as I held my arms out wide with my feet together. Focusing on my hawk wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be, it was just…scary. However, I've seen scarier things now that I think about it and so when I felt a little pinch to my being, I embraced it and thought of Hermione.

It was weird to feel myself growing smaller and changing. The noise of shifting bones in my head wasn't what I remembered as my body didn't fight the magic and there wasn't actual pain from my muscles. It was just a bizarre tingling sensation…and then it was over and I felt settled for the first time since Halloween. Also I was a bird!

"CAW CAW CAW!" I cried happily because that's what came out when I tried saying 'Hermione, look what I did!' but I'm a bird.

"Holy crap on a biscuit!" Angie stood next to Hermione looking down at me, they were so tall "when did you figure that out?"

My response was to rotate my head to the side "CAW!"

George and Fred appeared over the back of the couch "Whiskers is now Feathers."

I hung my head and shook it back and forth "caw."

"Don't think she liked that," George looked to his brother "we have been calling her that for nearly three years now."

Fred nodded "right, the black sparrow-hawk is forever known as Whiskers."

"CAW!" I rustled my feathers happily before something warm hit me in the back and knocked me forward, I was human again "HEY!"

"Don't not 'hey' me, lass!" oh, my eyes went wide as I looked back at Gran "where were ye and why are ye transforming without myself or Professor Dumbledore present?"

Oh, Gran was livid "well, it just happened…again," I frowned having rolled over and was sitting on the floor looking up at her "just clicked?"

Gran stood to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest, a dark eyebrow arched "right, what did ye do? Hmm, my wee lion, ya look like ye tangled with something and came out the wrong end!"

I smiled stupidly at Gran, suddenly exhausted and managed "I was a bird, Gran," before passing out.

***H***

Hermione was worried and tired, having admitted defeat and retreated back to Gryffindor tower. She'd known just how worn out Athena had been and that had fueled her concern when Athena had vanished that morning after breakfast. Hermione hadn't known how to help Athena as she watched the exhaustion, unresponsive magic, the nightmares and Athena's enhanced vision take its toll.

The bushy haired girl had gone to McGonagall about what she could do to help but the older witch had just frowned. She'd confessed that there wasn't much they could do. McGonagall had been hesitant to add that there were 'methods' but they were dangerous.

"Most tried method is dueling," McGonagall had explained "but that has been known to exacerbate the problem. Athena is building up magic behind whatever blocks she has in place, Miss Granger," the older woman had sighed heavily then and let her hands rest on her desk "I understand wanting to help, believe me. If there was a way I'd be the first to enact it but we just have to sweat it out with her. Athena is a smart lass, she'll figure out her problem."

Hermione had huffed indignantly and had thrown herself back the chair in front McGonagall's desk. Her arms cross tightly across her chest "I don't like this, Professor. She wakes up screaming every night talking about dementors and soldiers. One time she cried out something about a 'sassenach'. What does that even mean?"

McGonagall smiled softly then, amused "it means 'English' or an 'English person' or 'outlander', Miss Granger," another heavy sigh came from the older witch "the dreams are truly troubling. Such dreams can be prophetic in nature. Whether she's seeing the future or the past is the question. As much as I dislike divinations, I have the feeling I should talk with Athena about this."

The bookworm shifted uncomfortably in her seat "she hasn't talked to you about this, Professor?"

"No," McGonagall shook her head "but then again, my granddaughter takes her time in talking about things, Miss Granger."

That conversation had taken place on a Wednesday and now Hermione was remembering every word of it as she trudged through the port hole. She'd been awake for what felt like days now having used the time turner to relive the day at least twice. Suppressing a yawn, Hermione sank into a chair next to Angie and leaned her head against the older girl's shoulder.

"I have no idea where she is," Hermione confessed pitifully, hugging Angie's arm to anchor herself on the sea of emotions she was being tossed around on "that daft girl!"

Harry sighed from across the table where he was working on Charm's homework. Hermione glanced over at him and frowned as Harry glanced towards the stairs to the boys' dorms. There'd been another bickering row with Ron just before animagus lessons.

The dark headed boy glanced back as Hermione hugged tighter to the older girl. He spoke as Angie chuckled and kissed the crown of Hermione's head "she'll turn up, Mione. Whiskers always does. I think she might know the castle better than the Forge and Gred."

"Not possible," the twins protested from the stairs to the boys' dorms "we know this place like the backs of our hands."

The moment was broken when Fred pointed the fireplace "ooh, that's new! When did we get a new fire place poker?"

"We did? Are you lot sure?" Neville frowned from his spot at the table with his back to the window "where'd the other one go? What?"

There came no answer because it was then that the porthole opened and in stumbled Athena looking worse for wear. She was pale and scar on her eyebrow stood out like a star. Her clothes were close to being considered shredded and her hair was a mess. Hermione snarled at the sight of the other girl because the girl was grinning! Freaking _**grinning**_!

"Athena Black!" Hermione snapped as she shot to her feet, ready to take Athena by the ear and give her the chiding of her life for worrying Hermione to no end! With step Hermione took she was preparing herself for what she wanted to say in that scolding "where have you been?"

Oooh, Hermione just wanted to slap that smile off of Athena's stunning features, why did love have to be so hard? The girl just stood there with her arms out and then halted Hermione in her tracks. Athena shifted to her animagus form and cawed happily at Hermione. A small smile tugged at Hermione's lips at the happy bird.

Annnnnd then…Athena passed out.

McGonagall sighed with her hands on her hip and shook her head at her granddaughter. She looked up at the amused Weasley twins "right, Weasley One and Weasley Two, if you wouldn't mine, could you carry the girl to my office?"

"Right!" they answered with a nod before George asked "umm…McG, which of us is One and which is Two?"

"Whichever answers to either," the woman teased and the pointed to the sleeping third year "could you do that now, please?"

The grinning twins grinned before collecting the dark haired young woman and carried her back out the door. McGonagall sighed again and looked up to the gathered and worried Gryffindors. She made a quick decision and pointed towards the fireplace.

"So, how have you all been?" the Head of House asked as she sat down in the center of the couch.

Angie raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to her guardian "why aren't you going to the twins and Athena?"

"Yea, Gran?" Harry looked just as perplexed, sitting on the woman's other side.

McGonagall shrugged "I believe that she is merely sleeping and is currently in good hands…unless the boys drop her on her head," the older witch chewed worriedly on her lips for a second "she'll keep either way. I haven't had the chance to catch up with the rest of my wee cubs and after Athena's little display…well, I see how you are all doing."

"Oh," Neville nodded "just fine, but I think the second years are up to something."

Harry groaned as "Nev! We talked about this!"

"Athena would agree with me!" Neville turned his chin up in protest and folded his arms across his chest

Hermione snapped of her daze then, shaking her head to clear away the thoughts of Athena before she smirked and teased playfully "Athena was cawing a few minutes ago and didn't know if she was coming or going for the past month! I'm not sure she could handle any type of conspiracy theories right now…oh, real mature, Mr. Longbottom." Hermione shook her head as Neville stuck his tongue out at her.

McGonagall chuckled at the teenagers and put up her hands for peace "eh! Might want to tell me what's going before this descends into something more drastic?"

Angie sighed and answered when the younger students wouldn't "Neville believes that the second years are trying to do their own animagus transformations. They weren't happy about being cut out of the chances."

"Oi!" Neville threw up his hands "what do ya call it when Luna starts asking specific questions and getting Harry to answer all of them and Ginny threatening Ronald with bodily harm if he don't take notes for her? Hmm? They're always getting in late from the 'library' and Colin keeps asking about happy memories and IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!"

Harry grinned "oh, that's the real kicker right there, isn't it?"

Neville narrowed his eyes from the chair next to the fire place, Hermione hid her smile behind her hand "you're only having fun because he's not chasing you about with that camera anymore!"

"Children!" McGonagall voice was firm but not threatening, a hand up to stop the bickering "beyond second year conspiracies, how are you all doing?"

***A***

It was the sound of someone singing in Gaelic that woke me. I was familiar enough with the language to know it when I heard it but that was about it and possible pick out one or two words. Peeking an eye open, I found Gran sitting beside the guest bed in her quarters…yep, quick look around confirmed that. Anyways, Gran was sewing of all things…no, she was embroidering on what looked like a vest.

"Ye ken," what? Gran didn't look up from her work as she spoke "that Ro was very happy to see that yer eyes dinna change like hers had."

"Ye ken?" I frowned as I sat up "huh?"

Gran rolled her eyes but never looked away from her work "it mean's 'you know'…ya ken….ya know! Geez, lass, thought ye'd listened enough ta ye poor Granny," there was mirth to the woman's tone "that or the Weasley boys really did drop ye on yer head last night."

I frowned at the woman's teasing as I scooted back to lean against the headboard, carefully checking to see if there was a sore spot on my head that I wasn't feeling right that moment. Satisfied that I wasn't hurt, again, I took stock of my whole self. I felt normal again.

"I feel normal," I blurted and this time Gran halted her needle and thread to look up at me "how does that work? Is it really supposed to be like that? Just fine after all that crap? No gradual progression of getting better?"

"Tis magic, ma wee lion," Gran shrugged and I raised an eyebrow at her thickened accent "magic never truly does anything in halves. Tis all or nuthin'."

"Am I still dreaming?" I asked "you're accent only comes out when you're livid or excited and I've never seen you play with thread…unless Mal was throwing a ball of it across the room."

Gran sighed "I am a wee bit tired, aye but," she paused and smiled at me "I am very happy, ma wee lion. I'm not sure who ever gave me the greater worry, you or Tomas," she chuckled and shook her head "tha' boy seriously had the worst sense of direction but had a heart to make up for it. Ach," Gran sighed, shaking her head again "tis the past, I'm afraid."

I frowned when pinching myself didn't work to wake myself up "yea…what's the deal, Gran? You feeling alright? Are you dying…am I dying, what the hell?" I asked almost panicked now because Gran never stayed this long in the thickened accent.

Gran growled softly and looked like she was counting under her breath as she looked at the ceiling "I'm fine, lass, no one's dying, you numpty!" she snapped lightly at me "I'm just happy that yer fine again and I was working on this," she held up the partially embroidered vest. It was a dark material with light colored thread depicting ravens, lions and serpents in Celtic knots "tis something I'd started for yer da a long time ago and put it away when he died. I found it the other day when I was going through a trunk in my room," Gran ran a long fingered hand over the complex design "I dinna want to leave ye alone last night once I'd arrived back from the tower and the twins promised they hadna dropped ye on yer head. Which I'm quite thankful for…" she looked up at with a sad smile "I was just remembering when my children were your age," the woman shook her head then and set a piercing gaze on me "which is why Imma askin', lass, how exactly did ye fix yourself?"

I shrugged and didn't think anything of my answer "a duel with Draco, we really need to step up the dueling practices, Gran because he so totally kicked my arse!"

"Excuse me?" Gran had frozen and slowly her head had towards me

Another shrug "meh…Draco just got lucky is all. I've been off my ga-game…uh, Gran?" I faltered at the heated look on the older woman's face.

"Do ya know how dangerous that was?" Gran demanded

I blinked stupidly at her "Draco landed some stinging hexes, he seems to favor those," I admitted "but I feel better now and I can shift," I grinned then "I became a bird and with your help, Gran, I'm sure I can kick Blondie's backside up and down a dueling track."

Gran stood and rubbed at her forehead "yep, not gonna touch this, just gonna walk away now and prepare ya some breakfast."

The woman left then, taking the vest and a small basket that had been on the floor beside her. I frowned as she left and tried to figure out what she was upset about. When nothing came to mind, I pinched myself again to see if the first time had just been a fluke and I really was dreaming.

"She could have at least asked about Whiskers." I pouted to myself


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, you beautiful readers you. As today is Dec. 7** **th** **, I just wanted to take a moment to thank the men and women who serve in the armed forces around the world and to remember the courageous men and women who lost their lives at Pearl Harbor. The United States was not at war when Japan attacked but we sure were after. They were the greatest generation simply because they felt strongly enough to put hold to their lives and to willingly go off to fight to protect a way of life. They were not just from the United States either.**

 **Now that the history nerd in me is placated :) I hope you all like this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Nineteen: Bathroom Epiphany and Tower Falls…

"So you can see auras?" I asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the silver haired flying instructor sitting across the table from me.

We were in Gran's quarters on the December the 4th, the first Friday night of the month. November had finally died away with the horrendous beat down that Ravenclaw had given Hufflepuff; poor Cedric and his Puffs never stood a chance. I, personally, was very happy to see the month of my birth was over and done with. Never wanting to experience another month like it again…ever.

Everything had started to settle back into a normal routine once Draco had kicked my arse up and down the dueling track. Which had effectively and at the same time, wiped out my magic that'd built up behind a block and proved that Draco was the better dueler…for now. Sneaky, little brat, coming in and wrecking my delusions of dueling grandeur. I wanted a rematch!

For now, though, I was drawn into what Madam Hooch called 'hawk talk' now that I was able to shift at will. Still had to visit animagus lessons in the dueling room because I still couldn't cast a patronus and Snape found that 'unacceptable' and 'must be corrected'. I think the man thrived and feed on the frustrations of his students like an emotional leech.

Gran had refused to be kept out of the 'talks' which was why we were in her quarters on a Friday night after dinner. Madam Hooch was very excited about my ability to shift and was very much looking forward to teaching me how to fly but Gran was being cautious. Thus giving to two old friends a reason to make up after their falling out of 'The Sunglass Debacle'.

"Yep," Hooch grinned amusedly at the look on my face "I can tell muggles from magicals and who's an animagus and not."

Gran snorted "right, and a leprechaun's gold is worth something," she shook her head "I can believe the bit about the difference between muggles and us but I'm calling you on the animagus bit."

Hooch just shrugged "there's a subtle change to an aura's colors once they've shifted," the woman explained easily "just have to know what to look for. Not saying I'm always a hundred percent right but there's always a spot or flecks of darker colors to an aura. Rosy likes my abilities, by the way, because I can also tell moods. Got me tending bar during the summer rushes because I can guess what a person wants to drink before they order."

Gran blinked and then looked to me "I refuse to let you use your abilities for simple barroom tricks, lass, I absolutely refuse."

I held up my hands for peace "I can't see auras, Gran, haven't seen any ominous misty clouds that change colors around anyone, honest."

Madam Hooch looked disappointed at this "I was so hoping! Bah! Just had to be different, didn't ya kid?"

"Umm?" I just frowned at that not knowing how to respond "sorry?"

"Right, so, flying," Madam Hooch grinned "I have until the next Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks or so to get you up to snuff, fledgling, because you and me are flying to the village."

"Huh?" I frowned, leaning forward in my seat because I was not sure if I'd heard her correctly "say again? It was my vision that was enhanced and not my hearing. I swear I just heard you say that we're 'flying to the village'. Which is crazy because Gran already vetoed my trips there. Plus, dementors…there's dementors from Azkaban patrolling the perimeter of the school grounds. I've had two run-ins with them already, the third time's never been my charm."

The older women sighed and Gran responded "dementors ignore animals, Athena, as they prefer humans for their feedings. Which means that most animagi are completely ignored by them because dementors cannot tell the difference or they just don't take the time to investigate the different emotions. It's really theoretical to be honest and there hasn't been much research done on them."

"No one wants to study them but the hardcore scholars," Hooch pointed out "everyone else gets the heebie-jeebies from them and they are, frankly, creepy as shite! Plus, depressing and there's the soul sucking thing," the silver haired woman shivered at that.

I frowned at the flying instructor "that's interesting and very disturbing but really," I said slowly and took a quick glance at Gran "what about the Hogsmeade part? I'm banned, officially, until that man-child cousin of mine is captured. I believe there was the fear of me or Harry being hunted by him or dodgy bounty hunters wanting to use me for bait," yea, still wasn't happy about that "so what's the dealio?"

Gran heaved a very heavy sigh as Hooch grinned triumphantly "I am taking you, fledgling, to _Irving's Zoetrope_. It's a bookshop on the edge of the village that caters to animagi. Dumbledore is allowing you visitation rights just this once."

"Pfft! We both are taking her, you numpty!" Gran growled dangerously "just because she's a bird type doesn't mean you have exclusive rights, Ro! She's my granddaughter and she's in my house!"

I sat back in my chair as the two women started bickering again, this was becoming a regular occurrence. The arguing was always playful but borderline hostile. I was honestly expecting fur and feathers to fly with the way they'd squabble. They both jump when I slapped the table with the palm my hand, the right hand and not the sensitive one.

"LADIES!" I cried throwing up my hands "could we please, for once, get through a conversation without the fighting? I feel like I'm stuck in a room with St. Weasley! Great Divines!"

Gran snorted contemptuously and folded her arms across her chest "I'm not sure I like being compared to Mr. Weasley, lass."

"Yea!" Hooch scowled and poked my shoulder with a stiff finger "you'd better watch it fledgling!"

"I've been watching the pair of you fighting instead of telling me why we're going to this Irving guy's place!" I scowled back at the older woman

Hooch grinned devilishly at me "so you can be introduced to Irving and he can start the registration process for you as he's a ministry official. Plus the spouse wants to meet you."

Gran rolled her eyes at this as I looked confused, I watched Gran get up and refill her whiskey glass before I asked "umm…whose spouse and why?"

Hooch smacked my shoulder as she said "my spouse, ya goof! Geez, you are becoming a bird-brain, Black and it's unbecoming."

***A***

I skipped out on animagus lessons that evening. Little over a month or so into it and everyone was still working on their patroni. Shifting was easy now without the blocks but there was still a block on my patronus that Gran wanted me to work out. Just got over one frustration only to be stuck with one that didn't seem all that important anymore; I was more interested in flying than getting my patronus back but I was outranked.

Hence why I'd snuck off again, left a note for Hermione so the girl wouldn't come looking for me like I knew she would. Told her that I'd catch up with her and the boys back the tower. Just needed to be alone for a little bit because there'd been something that Snape had said the last time I'd attended the lesson.

He'd told me that memory I was using wasn't good enough. That'd stuck with me and was a taunt now, hadn't been before, as I thought of the happy memory that Draco had told me. I couldn't get the image of the towheaded mother and son playing in the garden out of my head. There were times in my life where I could recognize when I was jealous of someone and why, then I would accept it like Kaylee had taught me and then move on. However, I couldn't…for the life of me, I couldn't get past this because it hurt. I was hurt and so very fucking jealous of my cousin because he got to keep his parents.

I made it to the astronomy tower, slipping through the doors too look out at the moon bathed and snow crusted landscape, before the tears started fall down my cheeks. My red cloak pulled tight around my shoulders against my jacket, I found a place to sit on the edge of the tower with my legs hanging over.

From my vantage point I could see Hagrid moving about outside his little hut at the edge of the forest. Soft white smoke rising from his chimney and giving promise of warmth inside the home. It made me think of the differences between Malfoy Manor, enormous and impersonal vs. Hagrid's lived-in little home that was so inviting and welcoming. A cold wind rushed in off the lake and tore through my glove at my hand.

Hissing at the harshness of it, I shoved my hand under my armpit and wondered if Bellatrix was feeling the cold right now. Madam Bones had sent me a letter to say that Bellatrix had received medical care and was responding. She was being cooperative but only in exchange for information about me. Aunt Andy had brokered that deal without my knowledge or facing her sister. I wouldn't have known about it expect for the letter that had arrived three days prior on the first.

That's what stoked the jealousy I felt. Reading that letter because Madam Bones was keeping a promise to her niece and watching Draco tear into another care package that I was very much missing. It wasn't the candy, it was that she cared enough to send it. Hermione had asked me about the official looking letter but I shrugged it off and lied. Felt bad about that, saying it was from the animagus registry but I didn't want anyone to know about the feelings that were coursing through me.

A thought hit me then, as cold as the wind blowing over the near frozen lake. The first time I'd used the memory of my first real Christmas with family had been just before second year had started. Just before Aunt Andy and I had had our falling out of sorts. Before she saw 'evil' Bellatrix in me and created a distance between us that we were still feeling. What if I didn't find that memory as happy and whatever as I once did.

My tears were renewed and I felt so very alone right then. I wanted my family back so badly. I ached to hear Nym's laughter, to watch her hair changing colors with her mood. To watch her changing her features just to get a laugh out of me or my friends. Great Divines, I wanted have her there so I'd feel safe.

I missed Uncle Ted's booming laugh. How could such a noise come from a man his size? I wanted to look through records with him and just listen to him talk. He'd know what to do about this…situation I'd gotten myself into. I wanted to eat pizza with him and watch some cheesy sitcom on the telly. Divine's sake, I even missed Aunt Andy. More so than ever before, even if after the way she'd been last year and everything. There was so much that I missed about her.

The cold was seeping through my clothes deep enough that I could feel it nipping at my skin. It was sobering as I started to shiver. Gloved hands rubbed at my numbed face and I felt like screaming. I wanted my voice to echo over the grounds, wanted to see the forest startle at the sound of my anguish but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That loud of a sound would bring attention to myself and someone would come looking for the source. I wasn't quite ready for anyone's company just yet.

I lulled my head back, resting against the cold stone. Above me, clear to view with no light getting in the way, the sky was awash with stars. I quickly found the constellation that I was named after. A lopsided 'w' in the sky and it made me think of Bellatrix, of my mother. A shuddering gasp drew in freezing air that burned at my lungs as I thought of her.

 _The older dark haired witch suddenly took a deep breath and she straightened up in her seated posture and smiled at me "hello, dear, who are…" she stopped, tilted her head at me and then gasped, her hands covering her mouth as tears formed in her eyes "Athena?" she asked_

 _I smiled at her and nodded "hello, mum."_

 _Madam Bones swore but did nothing as Bellatrix weakly flung herself at me as best she could from her position and hugged me tightly as she wept on my shoulder. We stayed that way for a long time, I didn't protest even if my knees were. It was nice to be held by her, she was my mum. My magic recognized hers and it felt like home…or happily familiar at least._

 _Finally, Bellatrix let me go and pushed me back so she could study my face, using her hands as well as her eyes "you are so beautiful, my daughter, more so than any dream I could have hoped to have had. I see your father," she ran her fingers across my cheeks and nose "you have his eyes, so green. Not the common brown of the Black family. Is Minerva treating you okay? Is she here?" she looked over my shoulder and looked surprised to see Madam Bones._

"FUCKING HELL!" I cried loudly, aware that it did echo off the tower.

I moved to get up and head back inside because I _**needed**_ to go through the chocolate frog box full of letters and pictures and a photo album that Aunt Cissy had given that I'd never looked at. Their home was my school trunk and I had refused to let Jubilee or Aunt Andy take them out or even touch them. In my haste to get off the edge of the tower and head for the dorms, I stepped on my cloak and clotheslined myself.

A strangled and frightened yelp tore from me as I knocked myself over the edge and fell. The wind grasped at my cloak, trying to rip it from around my neck as the hawk inside me cawed happily. Taking control, the hawk shifted to the forefront of my mind and my body changed with it; losing my cloak at the same damn time.

My wings caught the air and slowed my descent. Instinct fought with logic about what I should do about flying. Logic demanded I flap my wings and gain…something while instinct calmly said to glide down to the ground. The war raged all the way to the ground and continued as I slipped through the main doors that I'd turned towards and that had just opened for Professor Dumbledore. This happening just seconds before I was to crash headlong into them and ended up buzzing the top of Dumbledore's hat instead.

Changed back to human then with just a few feet between me and the ground. Had to jog a few steps to keep from truly crash landing. I was wide eyed and panting, frozen in place where I'd come to a stop at. Cold sweat beaded at my forehead, my heart raced and my hands shook.

I yelped when a hand landed on my shoulder and I spun to face a slightly amused Dumbledore. His hand on my shoulder hand kept me from tripping over my own feet and landing on my backside. There was a knowing twinkle to his eyes as he looked me over for injuries.

"Are you alright, Miss Black?" he asked with a soothing and calm tone

I shook my head "fell off…off the astronomy tower," I used my hands to mimic what had happened "became hawk, caw…then door, zoom…" I chuckled weakly as I explained "door, almost smacked the door," I whimpered then "I don't know how to fly."

Dumbledore blinked a few times before answering with a deep breath "it seems that you have a habit of falling from high places, Athena. Good thing you are a hawk," he smiled at that "but perhaps you should avoid such heights until you know how to fly, hmm?"

"Yep," I nodded vigorously "that's an outstanding idea, Professor, very good idea. I think I'll go back to my dorm and thing about that, I uhh…" I stopped then and glanced towards the door "I lost my cloak."

Dumbledore chuckled as drew his wand and flicked it towards the open door. A full second passed before my red cloak came zipping in through the door. It was covered in snow that was making my family broach glisten in the torch light. Dumbledore deftly caught the garment as it slowed to greet him. He shook it out and handed it to me.

"I would suggest hanging it up to dry, Miss Black," he smiled "and we won't mention this to anybody. I'm not sure your grandmother would be happy about it."

My eyes went wide again at the thought. I just nodded at him before turning and sprinted away, not stopping until I'd reached the hall leading to the Gryffindor tower. Sort of felt like throwing up for so many reasons and I really needed a shower now. Which is what I did after hanging up my battered cloak in the girl's dorms (there was a small tear on the shoulder that garnered a frown).

***A***

I was sitting in the middle of my bed, amidst letters and pictures, when Hermione and the other girls arrived half an hour later. My legs were crossed under me and my focus was on a letter that Bellatrix had written Aunt Cissy while Aunt Cissy was still in school, Bellatrix and Robert were away on a trip hunting exotic potions ingredients.

Chewing on the side of my thumb, grinning a little as I visually devoured Bellatrix's handwriting. The slant of her confident letters, how they fit together as she wrote about something amusing. Usually, in all the letters I'd read so far, Bellatrix was very amused by Robert's ability to find trouble wherever he went. Sort a bumbling, Neville like trouble.

I jumped a little when Eloise sat down, carefully, beside me picking up a picture of Bellatrix wearing Quidditch robes, holding a sliver cup while Robert hosted her up on his shoulders. Hermione found a spot beside me as well, after having changed into comfy clothes and tied her hair back in a loose pony tail. She gently took the photo that Eloise had been looking at when the other girl had held it out for her.

"What's this, Hammy, where did this all come from?" Hermione asked, her eyes scanning the mess of my bed

I took a quick swipe at my water eyes before answering "it's been sitting in my trunk for almost a year," I explained "this is what Aunt Cissy gave me last year for my birthday and for Christmas but I never looked at any of it."

Eloise gaped at me "why not, Athena?" she asked "this is…wow! I would have never pictured Bellatrix like this! How the hell is she a Death Eater? She looks happy and…ya know, not evil!"

I shrugged "she was forced," I answered softly "depends on who you ask and who cares."

Hermione sighed as she reached out and brushed back my loose hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear as I looked over at her "sweetie, why did you drag this out?" Hermione asked gently drawing her fingertips along my jaw.

I faltered at her touch and then sighed with my eyes closed "I wanted to see them," I halfway admitted with a shrug "I wanted to know."

The bookworm's strong fingers grasped my chin and made me look at her "I don't think that's everything, Athena," she whispered, her chocolate eyes boring steadily through me "when you're ready, though, let me know," when I finally nodded, Hermione let me go.

Eloise, Hermione and I stayed up for another hour pouring over what was on my bed. I'd never really thought about the friendships that Hermione and I had with the other girls in our dorms. We never hung out with them outside of the dorms, never at lunch or during core classes. Though I think that Hermione shared Arithamancy class with Fay and Eloise. However the friendship came about, I wasn't about to question it because I genuinely liked Eloise.

***A****

Bellatrix was still in my thoughts the next morning at breakfast when Gorgo swooped down and landed on the table in front of me, carrying several letters. Since she was no longer delivering letters overseas, Gorgo had taken to harassing my guardians for post to carry. Owl was way too restless for her own good. This meant several letters or just little notes to pacify the owl.

Gorgo hooted happily at me as I feed her bacon after freeing her of her burden, she drank from my goblet and then was gone. I can only assume she was headed back south to start her harassment again. Okay, I so totally let her go because I found it amusing when my guardians complained about the pushy fowl.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I cried making most everyone in my general vicinity jump in surprise.

"What?" Harry and Neville asked at the same time, wearing the same worried look at the others had.

Took all the self-control I had not to tear up the short letter in my hands "looks like Harry and I get to stay at Hogwarts because, apparently, it's not safe to come home. Apparently, and this is really fucking awesome, nobody can insure a safe trip from the castle to Hogsmeade, from Hogsmeade on the bloody train to King's Cross, from that twat of a station to the house!"

Ginny smirked and broke the silence that had followed my rant "I didn't know King's Cross was a twat."

I growled, still looking at the letter "it's my aunt that's the twat! Freaking magical beings don't need no train to go from one place to another. We can travel through fire for fucks sakes! I can grow wings and can fl…well, bad example," I shook my head "and don't even get me started on portkeys!"

Hermione blinked, I saw her do it out of the corner of my eye, before she smacked me hard across the shoulder "don't call Aunt Andy a twat! Why would you do that? What's wrong with staying here for Christmas?"

I counted to ten in German before I moved at all. Gathering up my letters, I paused before getting up "I wanted to go home this year, Myne," I said looking directly at her "I wanted to spend time with Nym and build a blanket fort. After everything that's happened this year, I just wanted to spend the hols at home. Which is a weird concept for me because I don't remember having a home when I was little or any time after I went to be with Fraser. There was never anything permanent enough for that title. So if Aunt Andy doesn't want me there because she's too lazy to find an alternative way of getting us home than I will call her a Twat and I'll do it with a capital 'T'."

Hermione gaped a little and watched me leave. I could feel her watery eyes on me as I stomped my way out of the Great Hall. It wasn't until I was out of the hall that I felt bad about my tone towards Hermione. It was unfair to be snappish with her but I couldn't help it. I was starting to feel trapped in Hogwarts.

***H***

Hermione didn't really have to search for Athena. Found her in the second place she'd looked. Myrtle's bathroom hadn't really changed since the last time that Hermione had been in there. Which would have been the night that Hermione turned herself into a girl-cat. The girl shivered as she made her way towards where Athena was sitting on the stolen desk with her head back against the wall with her eyes closed.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Athena called, not opening her eyes to see who was coming towards her "it wasn't fair of me to do that. You were standing up for my aunt and I thank you for it," Hermione frowned and quirked an eyebrow at the girl "however, I'd rather you didn't do that at the moment because I am so…gah! There was no discussion, she just made the decision! I feel like a prisoner here, Myne."

"But you're not," Hermione assured the darker haired girl as she sat up on the desk next to her "you're not a prisoner, Athena. Everyone just wants you to stay safe and wants Harry to stay safe. You do have the tendency to find trouble, Hammy."

Athena snorted and looked over at the girl beside her. Hermione had been very thankful that Athena hadn't come away from that procedure with Professors with yellow eyes. From the very start of their friendship Hermione had been very fond of Athena's emerald eyes. More than that, Hermione was very grateful and relieved that the procedure had worked. The nightmares had sucked but the headaches had started to go away.

Hermione cursed herself when she realized that Athena was talking again "…point of being safe when I'm starting to hate this place worse than ever?" Athena demanded looking away from the bushy haired girl "seriously! I don't like this!"

With a sigh, Hermione slipped her hand in Athena's and interlaced their fingers. It always amazed Hermione just how naturally their hands fitted each other's "you're not alone, Hammy. I'll write mum and dad tonight and let them know I'm staying for the winter hols. Though, they probably know because of how close my mum is to Aunt Andy. Their friendship sometimes worries me," Hermione smiled when Athena snorted at that "we'll never get away with anything, will we?"

Athena shook her head and was forced to push her hair back when it fell into her face "I don't think we will, no," the girl chuckled and with a sigh shocked Hermione to her core "I fell off the astronomy tower last night. Shifted in midair and had no frigging clue how to fly. I damn near crashed into the front doors," Hermione just blinked as Athena rubbed at her face with her free hand "I didn't know how to fly, it was pathetic. I probably looked like a spaz, wings all over the place."

"What were you doing in the astronomy tower?" Hermione demanded, her heart thumping almost painfully at the thought of Athena's fall when she found her voice.

Athena tilted her head and looked over at Hermione "I…I-I I was…well, you see I thought it was a good place to ponder…I was trying to figure out my patronus," Athena hung her head and leaned into Hermione, her shoulders sagging "why is it so hard, dove, why is it so hard to find a happy memory when I know I have a lot of them since meeting you and the Tonks family."

There was a long stretch of silence, neither girl knowing quite what to say, they just leaned into one another. Each enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other girl. They stayed that way until Hermione's eyes flashed with an idea. It'd come from the memories of the priceless pictures strewn across Athena's bed.

"There was something that my Grandma Carter used to do with me when I was little," Hermione said suddenly "she had a very vivid imagination and liked to make up adventures we'd go on, like those books where you choose your own adventure."

"Okay?" Athena looked confused as she sat up straight and frowned at Hermione "what's going through your head, little dove?"

Hermione blushed and took a quick breath before offering "well, those adventures with my grandmother always felt very real to me, even though I know that magic doesn't work the way I thought and the only elves in the UK are house-elves and they are not red in color," the girl admitted "I wouldn't give up those memories for anything. Like helping ancient sorcerers defeat ancient villains or dancing with pixies. They may not be real in the fact they didn't actually happen but they are real to me."

Athena just blinked at her, trying to figure what Hermione was getting at "I'm still not sure I'm following, though I think that really cute, what your gran did. Leading little Hermione to adventures never found in her little child's books."

Hermione huffed as her cheeks heated up, she nearly let go of Athena's hand "I am trying to help you, Hammy, not discuss my cuteness as a child."

Athena grinned "you were a very cute child, very adorable, I've seen the pictures. You had very chubby cheeks that were never clean."

"I need to burn those or hide them from my mother," Hermione groused "now, do you want to try this method or not?"

The taller girl heaved a sigh "what exactly do you have in mind?"

Hermione prepared herself for potential backlash as she asked "if you could do one thing with your mum, what would it be? Describe it to me."

"Huh," Athena grunted in surprise, her features drawn and her brow creased as Hermione watched her think about the question. Hermione watched with rapt attention the expressions that crossed Athena's face before the girl finally answered "if I could do one thing with my mum, what would it be?" Athena repeated the question as if reminding herself and Hermione what it was "I'd…I would want to do something normal with her like bake cookies or learn how to cook. I can imagine her doing contrasts, fancy clothes protected by some silly and probably frilly apron," Athena smiled softly then "I can picture her buzzing about the kitchen at Fire Stone House, a cookbook propped open and on a stand with flour smudges on it because there'd be flour everywhere. Course, that'd be my fault, ya know it would be. I wouldn't be more than seven or so and we'd have already made these types of cookies a thousand times and I could do it by myself but…" Athena heaved an amused but gloomy sigh "something makes them taste better when Bell…uhh…mum…when mum makes them or helps."

Hermione's heart swelled at the scene that Athena was putting together "why kind of cookies are you making?"

"Lemon sugar cookies," Athena said instantly and blushed before admitting "I've been craving them for the last couple of days but that's what we'd be making, lemon sugar cookies."

Hermione chuckled and asked "how do you feel?"

"I…I feel safe, wanted, loved and hungry," Athena shook her head and patted her stomach "I didn't manage any food before post arrived."

The bushy haired girl smirked as she nodded. Hermione hesitated for a moment, they'd never actually talked about Athena's trip to Azkaban "now, tell me if you have an actual happy moment with her."

Athena looked away quickly and stood, letting Hermione's hand go in the process. Hermione didn't fight but let her fingers slip through Athena's and watched the taller girl start to pace. Athena ran her hands through her hair and teased her teeth worriedly at her upper lip. Taking the four steps that was the width of the aisle before turning and taking the four steps back, rinse and repeat.

When Athena stopped and looked back at Hermione, her emerald eyes were watery and leaking tears in small rivulets down her pale cheeks "she recognized me, Hermione, when she snapped out of whatever state she was in," Athena's voice was hoarse and choked with emotion "she knew it was me within seconds. Her magic felt familiar, like it was…was home. She hugged me like she never wanted to let go," Athena gave Hermione a watery smile "she wanted to know everything about me, Myne, she demanded to know about me. Bellatrix was so surprised and livid that Gran had given me up to Fraser and she was thankful that Aunt Cissy and Aunt Andy took me in. For one shining moment, Hermione, for one brief moment, I had my mother. Not Bellatrix Lestrange the Death Eater, I got to meet the Bellatrix who wanted to be my mother. Then she was gone, raving and spouting shite about Riddle."

Hermione wipe at the wetness at her own cheeks before she got up and quickly cut the distance between herself and Athena. Gently she cupped Athena's cheeks in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the taller girl's tears. There were so many thoughts racing through Hermione's mind that she had to pick one and latch on.

"Thank you for telling me that," Hermione whispered "I wish I could meet the real Bellatrix because she made you," she watched Athena swallow hard "use those and show me what you can do, Athena."

Hermione grasped Athena's wrist and drew out Athena's wand before placing it in the girl's hand. Then Hermione hugged Athena, wrapping her arms tight around the girl's middle and tucked her head under Athena's chin. Both girls heaved a contented sigh when Athena's fingers grasped at Hermione's side, tangling up in her sweater as Athena raised her wand towards the sinks.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Athena's voice was firm and determined, Hermione could feel the words vibrate in Athena's chest as a bluish light sprang from Athena's wand tip.

"That's not a hawk," Hermione said startled, leaning back from Athena.

The girls watched the bluish white tiger with gold colored strips amble down the aisle, grumbling and chuffing. Its long tail swishing back and forth with the end of it flicking agitatedly as the tiger looked for danger. Then the tigress turned and glared blue eyes at the girls for having been summoned without warrant or something that need mauling.

"That really isn't a hawk," Athena nodded in agreement, just as mystified as Hermione was "and I think she's irritated with me."

Hermione giggled and impulsively pushed up on her toes to kiss Athena's chin before whispering "worse things have happened, Hammy."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty: Hogsmeade Accreditations Pt. One…

The dopey happiness that was caused by Hermione's kiss had only lasted until lunch that Sunday. Which was when Hooch came along and snatched me up like a field mouse caught in the open. The woman dragged me to the animagus hall and proceeded to push me off an upper floor balcony that over looked one of the vast rooms.

Apparently the floor had cushioning charms that was my only saving grace. Hooch kept yelling that my bird knew how to fly and that I was to shut up and listen. Honestly, I think the woman was just having fun flinging bird-me off the balcony and watching me flounder towards the ground. I swore I'd heard giggling a few times. This didn't stop until dinner time and because I could no longer raise my arms.

"That's because we use our arms, shoulders and upper back to fly," Hooch had pointed out as she escorted me to dinner Monday after another flying lesson "they're still your muscles whether you're a bird or a human, see…" it was then that the woman had pushed up her sleeve and flexed a well-defined and muscled arm "the spouse loves it when I do that."

"Eww!" I made a face at her "keep your kinky married stuff to your married self!"

"Hey!" Hooch cried and swatted at me but missed as I danced away from her "how do you even know that word? You're a baby!"

"I'm FOURTEEN!" I cried back at her "I know things!"

"No, you don't," Hooch smirked shoving her hands in her pockets "you're a baby bird learning to fly."

***A***

I was still feeling the flying lessons after dinner and trying to do homework with rubbery arms and stiff hands. Never thought of homework as a physical task until now. I was struggling with a Charm's paper when Gran came round to gather names for those staying at the castle over the Christmas holiday. I'm sure that Harry's and mine names were at the very top of her list.

"I'd stay," Neville pouted "but my gran has her sights set on Fiji this year."

"Well, I'm staying," Ronald declared, he'd just come down from the boy's dorms "it'll be fun like first year, Harry."

Harry shook his head "I'm not sure I want to do that again," he sighed and quickly added when Gran raised an eyebrow at him "Hermione made us do was heavy studying."

"I'm sure," Gran shook her head at the nervous boy before writing Ron's name down and quipped with a small smile "please don't overtax yourselves this holiday, Mr. Potter. I'm not sure Madam Pince nor Mr. Filch enjoy students out of bed after curfew or in the restricted section."

Harry's eye went wide and Gran chuckled as Hermione came forth "I'm staying as well, Professor McGonagall. I promise that it'll just be regular studying."

"See to it, Miss Granger, because of the number in your little group, your record is the cleanest," Gran smirked and glanced up at Hermione "I'd hate for that to get tarnished because of something unwise and avoidable."

I shook my head at the woman sitting next to me at the small study table "so, Gran, what would be the chances of busting out of this place for a couple days and getting to go to Hogsmeade? I mean, Angie is going to be there with Alec and it's been a while since we've gotten to see the little guy or even leave the freaking castle beyond Care of Magical Creatures!"

"You'll see him after Christmas," Gran said dismissively as she checked over her list once more "I've plans to go stay with Fergus and his family at Fraochtur until Christmas lunch, so everything will have to be after then."

"Hey, we're going to that," Mal joined the conversation then "mom and dad wrote about it, the older boys will be there as well. Is Athena going?"

I frowned as Gran froze, her quill hovering over her parchment "no," I answered for her "I am not going because I am not welcome on the grounds of Fraochtur. You can thank your Uncle Fergus for that," I shakily starting putting away my homework and pen "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to melt into my bed and refuse to leave it until I can feel my arms again."

Gran tried calling me back but I continued onwards up the stairs. My homework stuff was set on my trunk before I face planted in my bed. Groaning when I tried to drag my arms to a more comfortable position. I was almost asleep when Hermione flopped down beside me.

"You mad at your Gran?" she asked laying on her back and looking over at me.

I shook my head "nope, woman is free to have a life beyond this castle. She's free to interact with her grandchildren that she legally claims, I shalt not begrudge her of that."

"Athena," Hermione scowled "that's not nice, to either yourself or your grandmother. She loves you, Hammy, you know that."

I tried not to roll my eyes at Hermione "I know but she has other grandkids that she elected to be a part of their lives since the moment they were born. It's not right of me to want to dominate her time and take her away from them," I said evenly "granted I didn't even know the woman existed until I was twelve. About the same time that I got a permanent last name," I shrugged "so, yea. I just have to remember they exist and deal with it."

Hermione stayed quiet for a little while and then thankfully changed the subject to flying lessons. She listened intently and giggled at my description of Hooch pushing me off the balcony. Hermione was very interested in Hooch's idea about my hawk already knowing how to fly.

"I hope that I don't have to worry about flying, still hate heights," Hermione insisted once I was done "I'm more worried about having a predator mind. I almost have my patronus. To be honest I was hoping for an otter because their cute and brilliant but I think a fox would be just awesome. They're freakishly smart."

I rolled over onto my side, trying to picture Hermione as either "well, I personal think that your patronus will suit you no matter what it'll be. How close are you to have a corporeal guardian?"

Hermione grinned "so close, I want to practice some more tonight once the common room clears. I've got all my homework done and I want to have my patronus before the last lesson of the term in two weeks."

Yawning a little, I nodded "they moved the lesson to a Friday because that Saturday is Hogsmeade."

"Which you are not skipping, the animagus lesson and not Hogsmeade," Hermione clarified, poking the end of my nose "I will drag you there if I have too, Miss Black."

I just shrugged and started to drift off when Hermione poked me again and told me to change for bed. Which took forever because it was hell raising my arms. This would become my routine for the next two weeks. I barely got homework done that first week as I started listening to instinct because it was hell on my arms being sore and feeling weighted down.

However, near the end of that second week my muscles stopped complaining about the new work out as Angie started her morning runs again, full workout. It'd been a while since we'd had a Quidditch practice. Basically since before our game against Hufflepuff. Oliver wasn't happy about that but he understood mostly because he cringed every time Harry had gotten on an old school broom while I was stuck with Hooch.

I was kind of glad of that because I wasn't looking forward to riding a school broom. Mine had been lost at the same time that Harry's had been, except that mine didn't hit the Whomping Willow. It was Dumbledore that found my broom…in the lake…in the possession of a mermaid. He found out by accident in conversation with the chief merperson. I wasn't getting the broom back.

***A***

"I want to see it," Gran demanded that Friday after dinner in the dueling hall "Athena, I know you have your patronus back and I want to see it."

I'd been lounging around on a nearby bench while my friends, including the ones from the different houses, took turns trying to cast their patroni. My wand was still put away in the sheath on my wrist and I'd been chatting with Daphne (who was pretending to struggle) about how casting a patronus without being in the presence of a dementor was very much different than when in the presence of one. A continuation of last week's conversation with Su Li and Susan.

I looked up at her and sighed "Hermione just cast a fox patronus that was a bit misty and Ron's yipping ball of vapor is trying to heel Harry's blurry stag that has Neville's…looked like a caracal, I think, it's a cat either way but it is riding on the stag's antlers," I pointed out "perhaps they need more help than I do."

Gran gritted her teeth, grinding them together. I'd been very standoffish with her since that Monday two weeks ago. She liked it as well as she normally did which was not at all. The woman had tried pulling me aside to explain or apologize or something to those effects but I wouldn't let her.

"Maybe if they saw you cast yours, it'd help," Gran insisted and Daphne discreetly elbowed me, nodding at me "I willna ask ye again, lass."

I rolled my eyes, being very obvious about it and drew my wand. In almost a lazy manner I cast the spell and watched the tigress prowl about for a second time. Once again the tiger looked unhappy at being summoned and swatted at Ron's yipping puff ball in irritation. Gran gaped at it, as did Snape and Hooch. Mine was the one of the only solid forms there

"That's not a hawk!" Hooch cried indignantly leaving a stunned Slytherin girl and marched over to Gran and me "what did you do, fledgling?"

"Found a better memory," I shrugged and winked at Hermione, who managed to look proud whilst blushing "and then poof…the irritated tigress there," as if to prove me right, the tigress chuffed at me and batted at Ron's patronus again before it could bite her tail "see!"

"Who were ye thinking of, lass?" Gran asked, her tone much less gruff and upset than before.

I shrugged "I don't know, does it matter?" I asked not liking that everyone was looking at me.

"HEY! SPIT THAT OUT, YOU BLOODY MONSTER!" Ron screamed drawing attention away from me and to where the tigress was chewing on something "BLACK! YOUR BLOODY CAT ATE MY PATRONUS!"

Daphne snorted back her amusement "maybe it shouldn't have antagonizing Athena's then and honestly," she sniggered at him "just end the spell, Weasley."

Gran didn't look away from me as Snape whapped Ron upside the head with the book he'd been carrying around. Ron glared up at the man, rubbing at his head before stomping away to join Dean and Seamus across the room. I sighed heavily under Gran's steady gaze.

"I was thinking of my mum, okay!" I threw up my hands exasperatedly "not so much of her in prison but…just her in general. Happy?"

Gran almost smiled then "the tigress was your mother's base patronus, lass."

"Oh," I was very much surprised by that and it made me smile "okay."

Gran just patted me on the shoulder before leading me back to the bench where I'd been sitting with Daphne. The tigress chuffed happily after rubbing its head against Hermione's stomach and then vanished, fading away into nothingness. Hermione giggled at the tigress and beamed at me.

***A***

I was woken very early the next morning by Madam Hooch poking my shoulder insistently. She pulled me out of bed after I had growled at her and scooted as far away from her as I could before burying my face in my pillow again. The sun was hardly up when the woman ordered me dressed or drastic and cold measures would be taken. With bleary eyes, I could see the woman wasn't joking.

Meet her downstairs twenty minutes later, dressed in warm clothes and wearing the purple sunglasses, carrying my winter jacket and kitted beanie. Hooch nodded and bid me to follow her and she lead me to Gran's quarters were breakfast. Jubilee took my hat and coat before shuffling me into a chair at that table.

"So, big day, fledging," Hooch grinned, almost reverently cradling her cup of coffee "we're going to fly to the village. It's a longer distance than just around the animagus rooms and you'll for sure have a lot more time to think which could be your downfall."

I glared sleepily at the woman, poking at round sausage patties on my plate "don't say downfall and flying in the same conversation grouping. I'm not awake enough to stop the images of death in a fiery crash, thank you!"

Gran shook her head at me "you'll be fine, lass," she said reassuringly "I'll be meeting you down at Irving's. I now owe Flitwick a favor, but I got him to take over check out duties for me this morning."

I repressed a yawn and scratched at the back of my head "what exactly is this going to entail? No one's gonna be pushing me off of anything are they because I've had my fill of that."

Gran shook her head "nope, no pushing…sort of. However, we're not allowed to tell you until we get there. That's more Irving than the Ministry. He's a…different fellow…"

"You mean his arse," Hooch snorted "totally got that whole Napoleon thing going."

I broke into their conversation, chewing on a bit of a muffin "it's a called a complex."

The flying instructor smirked "that man is not complex, just angry and jealous of tall people."

Gran sighed heavily, her tone had a touch of distain to it "Ro, we're not supposed to tell her anything about him. If he decides to decline her markings certification then we'll have to take her to Wellington and he's lost somewhere in Africa at the moment."

I quirked an eyebrow at how calm Gran sounded about that fellow being missing "so…don't piss off the angry little man…I'll just stay quiet."

"HA!" Hooch cried "I'd pay good money to see that. I remember your first year, kid."

I just rolled my eyes at the two women and tuned them out as they started talking about they wanted to do for the day; heard the words 'Broomsticks' and 'gillywater' (I think) but I could have cared less about it. I was more worried about this Irving fellow and what this 'markings certification' would entail.

***A***

Once breakfast was over or more like Gran saw the clock over the mantle and panicked, I was herded down to the front doors. From there I could see Hagrid breaking trails with Fang down to Hogsmeade. It'd snowed in the middle of the night. Nothing drastic that could bury a person…well, unless they were really short. I had to wonder if Flitwick was going by different method to the village.

"Right," Gran nodded, nervously fixing my beanie and adjusting the sunglasses I was wearing (which was a good idea because it was very bright out) "nothing to worry about Athena, just follow Ro and don't meander about. No going off by yourself. It's a long flight for a maiden voyage…"

"We're going to Hogsmeade by wing, not America on the Titanic!" Hooch scoffed giving her friend a light slap to the shoulder.

Gran hit her friend back "don't tell me not to worry, Rolanda Hooch! I swear I'll tell..."

Hooch waved her off "you'll tell the spouse, yadda, yadda, yadda, I got it, I got it…geez, such a cranky old woman threatening the end of the world. Let's go, fledgling, we've places to be and old women to harass."

"I AM NOT OLD, ROLANDA HOOCH!" Gran cried indignantly

With that, Hooch shifted to her falcon and looked up at me expectantly. She was sleek, dark grey and white with dark branding on her legs. I jumped a little when she nipped at my pant leg in a 'stop gawking' type manner and cawed at me. Gran nodded to me and then I transformed. That pinching feeling no longer a bother as I shrunk and became lighter, took near a full minute to change.

Took a moment to orient myself from the size change. Went from being tall to being really short…with wings and a beak. Hooch cuffed me with her wing before she took off. Gran's chuckle drew my attention, she pointed after the airborne Hooch when my head swung around to glare at her.

Taking off was a great deal of effort and energy. It was something that I still struggled with and honestly I prefer getting pushed off of high places. My shoulders were burning and that radiated down my back. I was panting by the time I caught up with Hooch who was circling overhead.

Falling into a space just behind her, Hooch took me on a lap around the castle. The view from up here was amazing. If the view from Robert's bedroom had been a whole new experience than this…this was mind blowing. I could see everything from here like that little tabby cat that was riding on Hagrid's shoulder looking regal and smug as the giant of a man made it to the bit of woods that enclosed the school gates. Gran found transportation, go Gran.

I could see the snow starting to melt off of the roof of the green houses and Professor Sprout moving about inside the glass structure. Wrapping blankets around different plants and readjusting the distance of space heaters, which looked suspiciously muggle in origin. The woman looked very proud of her work.

Through the windows I could see the paintings starting to move about. Great Divines! I could even see into Ravenclaw Tower….and then very much wished I hadn't. Nope, nope, nope just freaking nope. Damn it, Luna Lovegood! The rumors that Luna had her own room was apparently true because not only did she needed a roommate but also a nightgown or clothes in general.

An extra two flaps of my wings and I was abreast with Hooch. She glanced over at me questioningly but I kept my gaze straight ahead and tried giving myself a brain bleach. I kept my eyes averted as we came around Gryffindor Tower before crossing back over the great doors. My shoulders were really burning as Hooch turned towards the lake.

She took us over where four ginormous tentacles had broken through the water and was playing with the ice chunks. Playing with like a child in the bathtub and the ice bits were little boats. As we gilded over top of playing tentacles, one tentacle paused in its play and waved up at us. Hooch gave a happy caw at the wave and turned towards Hogsmeade.

At the hut closest to the lake, standing beside a red door with a hand shading her eyes was Gran. The dark stone cottage with terracotta shingles was the last building at the end of the land and was surrounded by accumulated snow drifts and one little path cleared to lane. Its only company was a series of yellow glass and steel street lamps.

Madam Hooch is a showoff! With just a few feet let between her and the ground, just before she got to where Gran was standing, the woman shifted back in midair. She landed deftly and gracefully on the ground with no running steps to kill her airspeed. It was so freaking badass.

I tried it. I went head first into the snow bank next to the two women. Snow went down coat and filled in the space between my glasses and eyes and in my mouth and in my nose. I couldn't rescue myself either because my arms were like lead weights. Pretty sure I would have suffocated if Gran and Hooch hadn't fished me out of the snow.

Hooch couldn't contain her giggles "that was fantastic, kid!" she managed as she took my glasses, I winched at the brightness of the world when I wiped the clingy snow away from my face "thought, kiddo, maybe you should flare your wings and put your feet down a bit. Gets you into a more standing-like position."

"Pu-la," my response was spitting out the super cold snow that was in my mouth "it worked the last time I tried this! Not fair!"

I winched again when Gran's voice brushed my ear "and, pray tell lass, when was the last time you tried that?" she asked calmly enough to be menacing as she was brushing me off "well?"

"Umm…I saw Luna naked!" I blurted with rosy cheeks

Way to go me, you idiot! Though…Luna probably was the lesser of two evils. Too much time had passed for Gran not to be wildly upset over the tower. That she was just now learning of it.

Hooch snorted back her laughter as she put the sunglasses back on me "is that why you seemed flustered near Ravenclaw tower?"

I was nodding as Gran narrowed her eyes at me "what exactly where you doing in order to see Miss Lovegood in such a state of undress?"

"Flying by the window?" I offered with a halfhearted shrug "not my fault the girl was dancing around her room with the curtains open," I gave a full body shiver at the thought "I think I'm scared for life. Luna's supposed to the innocent one who only lets her partner see her darker, not-so-fluffy side."

Gran rolled her eyes at me whispering slipping an arm across my shoulders "you will be answering my question of where you tried that landing," before she steered me towards the bright red door.

Under block letters on the hanging sign was the moving image of a man becoming a monkey and then back again. Gran had the door open and was ushering Hooch and myself in before I could even register what was written on the sign. Shucking gloves and coats just inside that warm building.

Whoa, this place was so much bigger on the inside was something of equal parts book/jewelry/clothes and blacksmith shops. Each area was decorated in a different color and the blacksmith's forge in the far back spoke for itself. A very well put together hodgepodge looking place.

Directly across from the door was the till counter and a small, well-worn table. There sat a slender but a heavily muscled man. He sort reminded me of the toy trolls the muggles were obsessed with, the ones that had the jewels in their bellies.

The man's hair was shockingly red with highlights of pink and picket fence white. It was wiry and flared upwards. Made it look like his head was on fire, so very spikey. The man was overbalanced when it came to his features. He had such a wide jaw (reddish five o'clock shadow dusting his face) and thick head for how slender his build was.

"You're ten minutes late, _Liard_ McGonagall," the man sneered, strange neon yellow eyes glaring at us, one hand wrapped around a white coffee mug and the other was laying on top of a golden colored clipboard "if you wanted to be ten minutes later than what you said than you should have booked the appointment for that. My time happens to be very valuable."

Gran drew herself up to her full height, even Hooch towered over the man "I believe your clock is ten minutes fast," Gran's voice was eerily calm and even, grasping my left arm and looking at my watch "according to Athena's watch, we are right on time, maybe even two minutes early _Mr._ Irving."

The man scoffed and finished off whatever had been steaming in his mug before getting to his feet because saying he climbed to his feet would have been an over exaggeration because there were first years taller than him. I mean, the very tip top of his spikey fiery hair wouldn't have even tickled my chin. There were no happy vibes from this man.

He sniffed as he shifted his weight about, stretching his shoulders in his size too small shirt "certification costs 30 gallons."

"Wha…hmmf!" I glared at Hooch who had a hand over my mouth

Gran didn't bat an eyelash as Mr. Irving shifted his eerie gaze to me "ministry standard is seven gallons, Mr. Irving."

He was slow to grin "that's right but it's not my standard. Especially not for McGonagall offspring," this dude had beef with Gran? I looked up at her questioningly but her gaze was fixed on the angry little man "you're more than welcome to find Wellington or hop a portkey to Paris or New York. Last registered animagus in the UK was more than five years ago. Anit nobody really interested in it anymore."

"Alright," Gran merely shrugged "I'm sure that that can be arranged. I've been wanting to chat with Andromeda Tonks nee' Black for a bit now about the heir to her house. I'm sure you've heard of my granddaughter, Mr. Irving. Athena Black, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

Irving's eyes flicked back to me as he growled, looking back to Gran "fifteen and you can tell Dumbledore I want the rights to certifications to that lot of mouth breathers you're teaching up at the castle. Word about animagus classes is getting quite the buzz, ya know."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Paris again, Gran," I said causally, this little man was trying to throw his weight around and it was really starting to bug me "been a while since I was in New York. I really want to visit the Statue of Liberty again, her feet are so shiny."

Irving growled again and snapped "fine, ten and you and your ilk never darken my door again!"

"As I really don't know what you sell or what you do here," I quirked an eyebrow at him "I really have no problem with that. Also, I think House Black and her allies should throw a fund raiser soon, ya know, help raise awareness and funds for the students of Hogwarts who are working towards bettering themselves in the disappearing magical arts…like animagi and enchanting."

"Fine," Irving snapped again taking the coins from Gran, who wore a barely repressed smug look on her face "shall we then?" the little man pointed towards a large perch and stand across the room near the forge.

Gran smiled at me and winked while Hooch slapped my shoulder proudly. In a flash, though, their faces snapped to a neutral expression. That Mr. Irving fellow was looking back at us from where he was standing next the stands and a weigh scale that wouldn't have been out of place in a muggle doctor's office.

"Stand here," Irving commanded, pointing to the scale "and be quiet."

"Right," I nodded quickly hopping over to him "I can do that, I can be quiet. Did that once for a whole month or so last year."

Irving rolled his eyes "could you please do that again?"

I nodded as I stepped onto the scale, it had indicators for both metric and standard "yep."

The scale squawked in a robotic voice the moment both my feet were astride it " **weight: 9.6 stones or 135 pounds standard…height: 172.7 centimeters or 5 foot 8 inches and still growing**."

Damn if I didn't jump right back off when the scale started speaking. Hooch caught me as I tripped myself and fell backwards. She was chuckling as she righted me with Gran's help. Irving wasn't paying attention as he was writing down the scale's measurements. He sniffed again when he was done and looked up almost disdainfully.

"Shift to your animagus form and step back on the scale." He commanded, fancy pen at the ready.

I frowned at him and very reluctantly did as ordered. My hawk was weary of the little man and had the image of being kicked in mind. We'd just have to rely on Gran and Hooch to keep that from happening. The pinching sensation burned a little as my used muscles changed. With a soft caw, I waddled my way over to the scale.

Again the scale spoke but I was expecting it this time " **weight: 975.2 grams or 2.15 pounds, wingspan equal to one meter or 3 feet, total overall length: 50cm or 20 inches** ," the scale reported and then kept going " **species: Black Sparrowhawk, Accipiter melanoleucus**."

Then the scale was quiet and I hopped off, shifting back and grimaced as I rotated my shoulders to ease the strain there. Irving was writing as quickly as he could and sighed when he had it all down. He frowned when he looked up at me and found that I'd shifted back to a person who was lofting over him.

"Scar over the right eye," he muttered inspecting me, marking his finding down before reaching out for my hands but I jerked away.

"Hey," I cried stepping away from him "no touching, I mean, really!"

Mr. Irving gritted his teeth and spoke through them "I saw a scar on your hand and I need to mark it down, Miss Black. Law states that you must disclose any and all scars, tattoos and body modifications to use as identification markers on your animagus."

"Oh, I have no problem disclosing that," I snarked "I just don't like being touched without being asked first. People have been punched for less, ya know."

I actually heard his jaw creak with the force he had on it "may I see your hand?"

Nodding I held my left hand out "see, hammer and sickle. I don't have any tattoos nor any body thingies."

***A***

It was another hour before the little man was done poking and prodding me, getting slapped once with a wing once or twice, then writing up the certificate. The thing was barely in the folder before I was heading for the door. Didn't care what the man had for sale that might relate to animagi or transfiguration, I was out of there.

The cold air was a slap to the face and stung my hand pretty badly before I could get my gloves on. Gran slipped an arm around my shoulders, it was clear to see the tension leave her shoulders as she sighed with relief. Hooch stepped out next and sighed as she patted at her stomach.

"Well, that was a lot less painful than I thought that was going to be," the flying instructor admitted "the horde of miniature humans should be descending upon the village by now. Should get to the Broomsticks…maybe let the kid go for the day, find her friends? Hmm, puddy-cat? Reward for not killing that ass-hat of a man?"

Gran rolled her eyes as she hugged me into her side "a reward for not killing someone is the reminder that you're not going to Azkaban. However," Gran winked down at me, her green eyes filled with mirth for the first time since we arrived at the village "I think Ro is right for once," she chuckled at Hooch's cry of protest and slipped a coin purse into my hand, still warm from being in a robe pocket "just make sure to meet us at the Broomsticks at one, okay?"

I glanced down at my watch, it was only ten. Setting a warning thirty minutes ahead of that, I looked back up and nodded as we got to the main road of the village. The place was crawling with Hogwarts students. That was a bizarre and new sight. Hooch patted me on the shoulder and then pointed towards Honeyduke's where Hermione and Neville had just entered, caught sight of Hermione's bushy hair and Neville's blaze orange knitted cap.

After saying my goodbyes to the two professors, I hurried off towards the candy shop. Dove in and around kids who were a little surprised to see me, well at least the Gryffindors were. I just waved and moved along. My breath hung on the cold air, I was noticing it as I reached the shop. Had to search the shop before finding the two Gryffindors in the 'exotic and uncommon taste' section of the store.

Hermione was holding up a jar that read 'honeyed scarabs' for Neville to see "think Harry or Athena would like these?" she asked uncertainly.

I answered for Neville "I don't know about Harry but I can tell you that those things are an acquired taste and not one that I've managed to acquire."

Neville grinned at me, shoulder bumping me as I came to stand beside him. Hermione, on the other hand, was quite amusing to watch. Her eyes went wide at the sight of me and she nearly dropped the ceramic jar in her hands. She fumbled with it before getting her hold again, carefully sitting it on the shelf before rounding on me.

"ATHENA BLACK!" she hissed, forcibly grabbing me by the front of my coat "what are you doing here?" the girl was smaller but could channel the devil himself at moments.

I patted at her hands "well, Gran and Hooch brought me down here and then set me loose because I didn't murder the little man who was giving me my markings certificate for my animagus registration," I said quickly and placating "I do have to meet them at the Broomsticks after lunch about one-ish or so. Though, if you don't want to hang out I can certainly go find them…"

Hermione loosened her hold and smiled happily "no…no, I'm sorry, Hammy. I just thought you were breaking the rules, you know?"

Pouting a little, I nodded as I spied something over Hermione's shoulder "I wounded besides if you wanted a rule breaker than you should start with Harry over there."

"What?" Neville and Hermione both looked surprised and poor Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He was crouched down for some reason, weird. Neville frowned "Harry's not here, Whiskers."

"What?" apparently their frowns were contagious because now I had one "he's right there! Seriously, he's as plain as the nose on Snape's face!"

Hermione gently pressed a hand to my forehead "are you feeling alright, Athena?" she asked before moving her hand to my cheek.

Confusion was coursed through me as I looked away from the-boy-no-on-else-could-see, blinked several times and looked back "yeah, he's still there," I shook my head and stepped around Hermione and towards Harry.

The dark headed boy, who could be my slightly shorter twin, blinked at me as I walked right up to him and smacked him upside the head "ow! Whiskers! What was that for?" he demanded standing up straight.

"Well, I heard him," Neville admitted and chuckled "and I see his trainers. Harry," Neville said softly looking towards where Harry's head should be "you need new shoes, mate. You wearing the cloak?"

Harry nodded "I am," he turned towards me, pulling on something that was now shimmered as it moved away from his head "how did you see me, Athena?"

I shrugged and Hermione answered, leaning into my side "birds of prey do have amazing eye sight, remember, they can see things we can't," she said wrapping her arm around mine "maybe the cloak works on a wavelength that Athena can see now," she postulated before reaching out and smacking at Harry's shoulder "HARRY POTTER!" Hermione hissed "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying Hogsmeade with my friends and getting out of Hogwarts before I light it on fire?" he offered and whined "Hermione, I'm going stir crazy! I promise to stay under my cloak! You're letting Athena stay!"

Hermione huffed at that "that's because she has permission, Harry."

"Hermione," I whispered softly "let the boy stay. I can attest that lighting Hogwarts on fire is a very attractive idea when you're feeling trapped there. He's right, he has the cloak and my seeing him is a freak occurrence. Please, little dove? Between the four of us, if we find trouble, we can manage to run away like little baby chicks."

Hermione blushed and relented when I batted my eyelashes at her; she gave in before I could kiss her cheek. So much for that plan, oh well, I thought as Harry slipped back under his cloak. Once the boy had disappeared, at least to everyone else, Hermione demanded to know why I'd not only forgotten to inform everyone that I was coming to Hogsmeade today but also what happened during my time with Irving.

I agreed when they all agreed that I wouldn't have to reach for the items on the high shelves. Neville was almost as tall as I was by now and my shoulders were sore. So, I gave them the shortened version of my morning (leaving Luna so far out that she could have been on the Saturn) and honestly, it wasn't like I was hiding the fact that I was coming to the village. Well, it was more the fact that there'd been a lot going on the last few…months, really.

My story last through our visit to Honeyduke's and I am quite happy to say that Hermione did not buy any confections from Egypt. Though, we did buy snacks before we moved on to the next store. Had fun, really, going from shop to shop. Sometimes just poking around and sometimes using the coin that Gran had given me. All purchase found their way into Hermione's (I mean…my) satchel, where they all fit and weighed almost nothing.

Harry had tried protesting when I paid for the things that he was looking at. I had just shrugged and whispered "its Gran's coin, Antlers, don't worry about it."

***A***

Angie wasn't happy to see that Harry had snuck out of the castle with the twin's help, which he promised to tell us about later after we'd visited the godson. Even with her upset and random slapping hand to both Harry and I, we were allowed to stay and visit for ten minutes top. Any whining or pleading to stay longer would result in Andrea telling Gran that Harry had been there. Angie just didn't want to have her visitation privileges endangered and that we understood.

So, Harry, Hermione, Neville and I used that ten minutes to spoil the baby boy as much as possible. Which meant we played as much as we could with a five month old; meant odd faces and shaking toys at the little guy until we were kicked out of Gran's cottage. That was very depressing when Angie shut the door on us but at least big sister looked sad about it.

Hermione slipped her arm through mine and tried to distract us saddened teenagers "you know, we should go see this 'screaming hovel' that everyone is always talking about."

Neville chuckled, his hands shoved in his pockets "it's the Shrieking Shack, Mione, and I thought we agreed that place was dumb."

Hermione nodded "yeah, but I want to know what all the fuss is about."

"I wouldn't mind going there, Ron's always talking about it," Harry chimed in, just behind us "where is Ron anyways?"

Neville was quick to answer as we took a trail that bypassed most of the village around the edge and headed for the shack "we don't hang out with him, maybe at school but not here. There was a…well, he was an ass last time we were here. Without you to play go-between, Harry, it's very difficult to be around Ron. He runs his mouth and seems to have given up thinking for himself."

I could see Harry frown deeply at that "I'm not sure I still have a friendship with him," Harry finally admitted "he mostly hangs out with Dean and Percy. I think I'm trying too hard to hold onto a bad friendship, but the guy can be supercool when he's not being an arse."

I just shook my head remembering my dilemma from first year "I feel for ya, Harry but that's going to have to be your choice."

The rest of the walk continued with a relatively safe subject of Christmas catalogues that we'd been going through since the start of December. We still had a week until Christmas but the big problem was that term ended tomorrow. I, personally, didn't have to worry because all my ducklings were in a row. Only because on the nights I was too tired to sleep because of flying lessons I had worked on a Christmas list of what everyone was getting.

I'd had several of these nights and Gorgo was eager for the extra work of delivering order forms and whatnot. So, I had everything ordered and waiting for delivery by either company owls or Jubilee and Kreacher. However, I didn't mind tossing out suggestions and the like because I genuinely enjoyed gift giving.

We were discussing giving Gran a box of ice mice (because she a cat) when we were getting near the shack. Neville stopped us at the last bend of the trail which was around a large tree, there was a quizzical look on his face as he hushed us. Listening intently, we caught the sounds of an argument going on between familiar voices.

Harry, being invisible to normal people, peaked around the tree and was relaying what he was seeing in a hushed whisper "well, it would see that Ron, Dean and Percy are facing off against Draco and the gorillas. Looks like they're about to duel," he jumped back to safety and pulled the cloak off his head "seriously looks like Percy is leading the charge."

I smirked darkly "and he's going to fail epically," and tugged on Hermione's arm to pull her away from the tree "come on, we can head to the Broomsticks early and get some lunch before meeting up with Gran and Hooch."

Hermione and Harry gapped at me "but…but we're going to help…them, right?" Harry asked gesturing back over his shoulder.

"Which would you suggest helping?" Neville asked, we were still whispering, he was already away from the tree he'd been leaning again "Ron or Draco. This is a no-win situation, Harry. If we help Ron then we hurt our relations with Draco and if we help Draco then Ron will go berserk and be a bigger pain than he already is."

Hermione frowned and added "neither of them know we're here so getting away would be the easiest and probably the wisest choice."

"But…but…" poor Harry looked torn and I felt bad for him.

I left Hermione and took Harry by the arm "Draco is a better dueler than he's given credit for, Harry. He beat me when I was livid with way too much freaking ease," I was still upset about that "the gorillas are cannon fodder and the idiot Gryffindors don't stand a chance. Come on, sometimes the better part of valor is knowing when to not get involved."

"I thought it was discretion," Hermione quirked an eyebrow at me as we quickly headed back the way we came, away from the sudden lightshow behind us "don't mess with Shakespeare, Hammy."

"Caution to brash bravery, my dear little dove," I smiled back at her "is not cowardice."

Hermione rolled her eyes "leave Shakespeare alone or get the quote right."

I pouted "fine, but still, we made the right choice."

"Brave enough to walk away." Harry made a face as if the words tasted wrong in his mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, look what I found roaming around my computer, another chapter. Decided to put the wayward Potterhead to work and entertain all you awesome readers. I hope its performance is pleasing or me and this chapter is going to have a serious talk, lol.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty-One: Hogsmeade Accreditations Pt. Two…

It was only by luck's good grace that we got Harry a sandwich before Madam Rosemerta descended upon our table. We'd chose one in the corner near a large Christmas tree that had shrunken heads as ornaments. Hermione refused to sit next to the tree and so that's where Harry got to sit. Honestly, this was the first time Harry or I'd had been in here because Gran told us to save it for school visits…and that worked out so well for us.

The pub girl had looked at me funny when I ordered an extra sandwich. I just shrugged and patted my stomach; I'm a growing girl, the scale said so. Wait…did that scale call me fat? Stupid scale. On second thought, I was happy that Harry got that second sandwich and I wasn't looking at it longingly at all when it arrived.

I'd watched Harry sneak the sandwich under his cloak with bottle of butterbeer and struggle to eat and hold the cloak shut when someone bump our table. I yelp and jumped, snapping my attention towards the tall, curvy blonde woman; everyone's attention as on me. Ever have the feeling you've missed something?

"Shrunken head stuck its tongue out at me." I said trying to cover whatever it was that just happened, pointing at a random one.

The woman frowned "they do that, tried putting vinegar on their lips but they just licked it off and asked for more," her gaze lingered through Harry's head before she looked away from the tree "now, what are you lot doing here?"

"Umm…" Neville frowned and held up the sandwich he was about to take a bite out of "a sandwich, Madam Rosemerta?"

Laughing, the pub owner lady shook her head "well, you're in the wrong spot, Ro and Min are waiting for you lot over at a private alcove. Come along then, bring your plates and drinks…why is there an extra plate?"

I shrugged and lied…sort of "I'm hungry. Being a bird is tiring work, ya know. There's the flapping and the hopping and…and…well, dang it," I looked down at my stomach when it grumbled loudly "try having some patients ya greedy thing."

Madam Rosemerta had a merry laugh at that before waving us on to get moving. We followed like good puppies, with our plates and bottles in hand. Madam Rosemerta led us to the other side of the room where there were several alcoves that were cordoned off by a knee high railings.

At the largest of the three alcoves, seated at the table with drinks in front of them, was a group I wasn't really excepting to see. Gran sat with Hooch (that wasn't the shock) but there was Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and Minister Fudge. The last of which was talking rather loudly about my man-child of a cousin.

"…friends with the Potters! How could a person who was that close and been named godfather to their first born turn on them like that?" he demanded, either not realizing we were getting closer or wasn't caring. Gran's face was hard set and Hooch looked upset "and what he did to Pettigrew, another close friend. All we found was a finger! I was a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time…first on the scene and let me tell you it was horrible! Bits everywhere, poor muggles…" I frowned and looked down at the plate in my hand, not so much hungry anymore "and Black was laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen."

I stepped in then, Harry looked like he wanted to hit something "anybody ever think that he'd just lost a man he'd considered his brother and a woman he'd considered his sister in a very gruesome manner and was hysterical in the sense that he was out of his mind with grief?" I asked making the Minister jump, he's head snapping around to look at me "I mean, I'd love to see the transcript of his trail."

"Uh…Miss Black, how long have you been standing there?" the Minster asked worriedly "you shouldn't have heard that."

I quirked my head at him "what? That Sirius was best mates with Potter Sr. and supposedly was their secret keeper and allegedly gave that secret to BIG BAD and allegedly got them killed? Or the bit about where Sirius allegedly blew up a street, was it? Allegedly blew up a street killing a dozen or so muggles and one overly plump wizard?" I could see Gran gaping at me and Hooch was caught in a repressed smirk, Hagrid looked angry and confused and Flitwick was just shocked while Fudge didn't know quite what to do "because, and this is as far as I understand legal matters in both the mundane and wizarding worlds, it's innocent until proven guilty. I'm also a big fan of things like proof. You can ask my friends. They'll confirm that."

"Miss Black," Fudge admonished, his tone wavering with stunned disapproval "I can assure you that the correct steps were taken…" I set him with the gaze that Gran has when she knows I'm lying and wants me to keep digging myself a hole, Fudge faltered. He was a weak willed man "…now, Miss Black…I-I know this must be hard for you to accept but Sirius Black is not a good man."

"Who the hell ever said he was?" I demanded, managing not to roll my eyes at the man "he's an inconsiderate man-child who has been described with some not so words by my aunts, most of them relating to the male reproductive organs," I heard Gran groan at that, Hooch choked on her drink and both Fudge and Flitwick blushed "I'm not saying he's a good man, Mr. Minister, I'm just saying that Sirius Black never had his day in court. He did not go before a jury to prove either way, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was guilty of the crimes he was leveled with. He was not defended by legal consul. Therefore, a person cannot say that he was, in fact, the perpetrator of that which you are…"

"ATHENA, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Gran made everyone in the pub jump at the tone and volume of her command.

I frowned at her, she made me spill my sandwich "not cool, Gran, that promised to be a tasty…ow! Ow! OW! Hermione, let go, that hurts! BAD PENGUIN! BAD PENGUIN!" I was crying as Hermione caught my ear and dragged me around to the empty spot beside my grandmother. The angry bookworm practically shoved me into the chair, so much for my butterbeer. I glared at Hermione "that was mean…ow!" I gritted my teeth when Gran slapped me upside the head.

"Athena Cassiopeia, be quiet!" Gran snarled lowly, her nostrils flaring dangerously.

I matched the glare she was giving me before shifting to my animagus form. Standing in the chair wasn't the most comfortable for my hawk but it was the best way to stay quiet. Downside, I couldn't aggressively fold my wings across my chest. Another downside, the transformation hurt because my muscles were still sore.

"You leave marks in my chair, young lady, and you'll regret it," Madam Rosemerta said softly as she took seat next to me, placing herself next to a scowling Hooch "now," Rosemerta spoke louder as she slipped her arm through Hooch's and intertwined their hands. Hooch was married to Madam Rosemerta? Huh…"I do believe that Miss Black had a point. As horrible as his alleged crimes were, he never did stand trial for them. Also, because the children's lunches were interrupted, I've ordered them fresh plates and drinks. Perhaps a better topic of discussion is in order as well."

Wow…I blinked up at the woman next to me who winked down at me. It was a quick wink before she turned towards a very lovesick Hooch who had a look of pure adoration stuck on her face, her graze fully on Madam Rosemerta. I didn't even know that Hooch's face muscles could bend like that. Though, I did look quickly away because it felt like I was intruding on a moment because Rosemerta was returning the look.

Flitwick broke the silence after a worried Neville and upset Hermione found empty seats at the table. Harry was in the corner, on a stool, glaring at Fudge "I must say Miss Black, that that was a very impressive transformation. I hope that at the start of next term when we pick up our animagus lessons again, that you'll demonstrate to the older students," he bounced happily in his seat "I'm sure they'll be inspired to accomplish their transformations if they see one of their peers doing it as marvelous as yourself."

I shrugged my shoulders "caw," it was soft and I hoped it sounded like I wasn't agreeing to anything.

"Tha' is fantastic!" Hagrid boomed happily, his anger seeming to have passed "was that you and Madam Hooch I seen flyin' this morning 'round the castle?"

I nodded as Hooch finally looked way from Rosemerta "why, yes, Hagrid, that was us. The kid was a natural, needs to work on her landings and needs to work on muscle strength but soon she'll be flying like she was born to be there."

"You know," Fudge cut in "Dolores says that those animagus classes are just way too advanced for any student under year six."

"Umm…but," Hooch frowned and pointed to me "Athena is a bird, Minster, she's even fully registered now that we've finished filling out the paperwork that your aid was awesome enough to fetch for us. Saying it's too advanced because of age isn't very supportive to the student. Besides, the first step to the process is casting a patronus."

Fudge shook his head, very adamant "but Miss Black had extenuating circumstances. I still think that it's still too advanced. How many of the students have even been able to cast a corporeal patronus?"

'Extenuating circumstances' he says? Yea, I fell over a hundred or so feet. I glared at the man with all the furiousness that my hawk could.

Flitwick was quick to respond "oh, we've had several of the under six years accomplish a fully realized patronus. The Weasley twins are raccoons, Miss Johnson has a lynx and I believe that there several from my house who've accomplished this task put to them."

"Mine's a caracal," Neville sat straight up in his chair, chiming in when Flitwick paused to take a drink "that's a cat…sir," he added hastily when Fudge looked his way.

Hermione sighed, adding in "mine's a red fox, Mr. Minister."

"And Harry's is a rather large stag," I pointed out after shifting back, food had arrived and my stomach broached no argument "just takes practice. Yum, you look so tasty," I said with absolute delight looking down at the hamburger and chips on my plate "come to momma!"

Hooch chuckled "would you like a moment alone with your food, kid?" she asked

"If you wouldn't mind," I nodded not looking over at her "me and this tasty morsel are going to have a serious conversation about human digestive systems. The process of mastication and how every delicious and greasy bite is a gift from the Great Divines themselves."

"That is quite the conversation, Miss Black," Flitwick grinned and raised his glass "may it be a full filling one at that."

***A***

Lunch was cut short for a second time when Seamus and Terry Boot came rushing over to the alcove with concerned looks upon their faces. Apparently there'd been an 'altercation' at the Shrieking Shack and there were a few Gryffindors who hadn't come out the on the better end. Gran muttered something under her breath about Weasleys being involved and asked Madam Hooch to escort Neville, Hermione and myself back to the castle.

I couldn't figure out why Hermione was upset with me, she'd been glaring at me since she'd shoved me into my seat. If it was about the conversation with Fudge about Sirius, well, in all honesty I was just wanted to shut Fudge up. It wasn't fair to Harry to have to hear that, to have it drudged up like school yard gossip. Getting to iterate my point about Sirius not having a trial was a bonus.

Our conversation about what we'd seen in the shop, just mine and Neville's (Harry couldn't talk, Hermione wasn't talking and Hooch looked contemplative), puttered out about the time we reached the school gates. We were all by ourselves as we moved down the wood enclosed road. It was calm and quiet, which is why we _**all**_ jumped when Hooch pounced on Harry. Oh, shit…

"You are in **SO** much trouble, Potter," Hooch had him by the front of his coat, there was shimmering around his shoulders but I'm not sure if the cloak had fallen off his head or not because I couldn't tell the difference "what the _**hell**_ where you thinking sneaking out off of the castle grounds?" Hooch demanded, I wasn't the one being growled at but I felt extremely scared of the woman "do you realize what could have happened to you if you'd been hurt and nobody realized you were in the village?"

"I…I-I…I…" Harry was wide eyed and pale (like the rest of us were) as he held onto Hooch's wrists, he ended his stutter with a whimper.

Hooch was almost nose to nose with the boy "do you know what would have happened if that cloak of yours would have slipped while you were in the Broomsticks? With freaking Fudge right freaking there!" she cried, yellow eyes flashing dangerously "you would have been expelled, your wand snapped and you would have been kicked out on your ass and there would have been nothing that Minerva, Albus or I could have done to protect you!" Hooch sneered, her voice returned to a calm, even quality "and your three idiot friends would have gone with you for being accomplices! I am so disappointed in you, Potter, all of you."

Oh, that hurt like a sucker punch to the gut. I felt tears prickling at my eyes. The last thing I'd ever wanted to do was to disappoint Hooch or Gran. My shoulders slumped and I couldn't look at the woman whose very posture was beyond livid.

"Now," that calm and even tone quality stayed with Hooch "we're finish this walk back. Potter's going to lock that cloak in his truck and if I see it again, it'll be mine. He's also not going to sneak off of school grounds again. If I see you off school grounds without permission again, Potter, if the rest of you step even a pinky toe out of line I will make you believe with every fiber of your beings that the end of the worlds has arrived. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

That last bit made us all jump "yes," was the meek reply that only came after she'd repeated her question of being understood. Satisfied that we seemed properly chastised, Hooch marched us back to the castle in silence. Now Hermione was really going to be upset with me, I'd been the one to talk her into letting Harry to stay. Hooch took us all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

***A***

Gran knew. She knew and I know she knew because of the look of total disappointment that shone in her eyes that evening at dinner. None of us four had spoken a word since we'd made our reply to Hooch on the road. It hurt too much, at least for me, and what was there to say, honestly. Each of us would try to take the blame solely on ourselves and try to excuse the others. Except Hermione because by the direction of her glares, she knew exactly where to place the blame and that was with me and Harry.

Not even Ronald's dyed blue skin and snow white hair (oh, my god he looked like a smurf!) nor Percy's squeaky clean, bald head with no eyebrows and the teasing incurred by Ginny, Malcom, Colin and the Weasley twins was enough to cheer us up (Dean was in the infirmary still). Angie and Katie noticed our down trodden expressions but left it be over the noise of Ron firing back at the teasing. For once, the boy's antagonistic nature was a boon.

After the barely touched meal was over, the four of us had drawn together in the corner of the common room. I sat on the floor next to the little love seat that'd been a recent addition to the room. Hermione and Neville were seated on the plush sofa and Harry had found a stool to sit on. It was Hermione who broke the silence, gently letting her leg lean over against my shoulder.

"I think that we should learn from today," Hermione said carefully "we should be very thankful that Hooch didn't bury us alive in Hagrid's pumpkin patch, a reoccurring nightmare from first year's flying lessons," I felt Hermione shiver at the thought "I'm not sure I even want to visit Hogsmeade for the rest of the year."

"Seconded," Neville sounded utterly miserable "I'm not going unless we can all go. It's not as fun without all of us there, no offense Mione."

A glace up showed that Hermione was shaking her head "no offense taken because I agree," with a sigh, Hermione looked down at me and smiled wearily as she rested her hand on my head "are you okay, Athena?"

I nodded "yea, Hermione, I'm good even if my stomach is threatening rebellion," I rubbed at my abdomen trying to get that 'just punched' feeling to go away "I have absolutely no will or desire to face Hooch or Gran at all any time soon."

"Seconded," Harry muttered laying his head on the arm rest of the couch, his arms wrapped around his middle "I think I'm going to go find a dark hole and hide there. I'd hide in a closet but I lived in one of those and I don't want to do it again."

I liked that idea "the castle has plenty of sections that's only seen by elves," I pointed out as I hugged Hermione's leg and leaned my head against her knee "however, I think they'd scour the place to find us."

"I wish was staying," Neville pouted, arms folded across his chest "I don't want to go to Fiji."

***A***

We'd managed to avoid Gran and Hooch all of the next day until the End of Term feast. Well, maybe they were just leaving us alone, it's hard to say. However, the feast found the four of us sitting with Seamus and Terry Boot, he'd jumped tables to sit with his friend. His presence was like a blush of fresh air. It felt foreign and weird to have a Ravenclaw at our table. I liked it!

"So, Harry and Athena," Terry said suddenly halfway through dinner "I've got to know, plus there's sort of a bet going on, when are you lot getting back on brooms and taking to the Quidditch pitch again?"

I shrugged "well, as my broom is being used for some unknown purpose at the bottom of the lake, I have no idea. Madam Hooch," I tried not to wince at her name "wants to get me to being a master of the skies, so those lessons take up a lot of time and are physically exhausting. I'm hoping we can get back before term starts again."

"That's if we get new brooms," Harry added stabbing at the pork chop he had on his plate "Uncle Ted said and I quote 'I got this!' end quote. I really hope they're better than the splintered and cracked ones that the school has. I honestly wear extra layers for personal safety when I know I'm flying one of them."

Seamus, poor boy, I thought he was going to hurt himself laughing "oh, oh, Harry, that's almost too much information but horribly hilarious at the same time! I'm sorry, mate."

"I'm glad that you find that funny," Harry scowled at the Irish boy and his chuckling friend "I honestly worry."

Terry seemed to take pity on Harry then "so, what type of brooms are you getting? Luna has a gallon that you lot getting a Nimbus brand."

I started to grin at…nope, still too soon…go away inappropriate image!

"Why would you want a Nimbus when there the Firebolt?" Ron asked butting into the conversation, the white topped blueberry was sitting just the other side of Seamus "honestly, Harry, you have to get the Firebolt and then we can take turns on it."

"Yea, but the Firebolt is grossly unfair to the rest of the playing field," Neville interjected shaking his head "it's reported to do up to…what?"

"150 miles up hour," Malcom offered "supposed to be the fastest broom to date."

Neville nodded his head to the younger boy "right and the new Nimbus…Atmos right? Right, it's almost there. However, only a handful of professional teams can _afford_ the broom let alone Hogwarts students," I grinned at Neville's rant and thought of the broom that was tucked in my closet at home "it'd be an unfair advantage."

"So?" Ron sneered "if Harry has the better broom then he deserves to win."

I gritted my teeth at that so I would speaking but Hermione did it for me "that is such a horrible thought, Ronald Weasley! Sports should be test of skill and hard work, not who has the better equipment!"

Ron's eyes snapped to Hermione and I could see the nasty comment he was preparing to send her way. I slapped the table and pointed a finger at him "you say that revolting comment you got waiting on that blueberry tongue of yours, St. Weasley, and what happened to you in Hogsmeade is gonna seem like a pleasant dream compared to what I'll do to you!" I snapped "you haven't the right to disparage against Hermione simply because she pointed out what should be the fundamental truth of sports."

Terry looked on with rapt fascination while Ron's jaw flexed as he worked his jaw. Dean stepped in then "why don't you shut your mouth, Black, no…"

"Shut it, Dean," Harry growled, eyes locked on Dean "you and Ron weren't even part of our conversation. We'd appreciated if you'd keep your dyed selves out of it," Dean had returned from the infirmary with wild green hair and orange skin "thank you."

"Whut?!" Ron gaped at Harry "you takin' their side? What the bleeding hell, Harry?"

It was then at Harry looked over at Terry "I apologize for rudeness that you've been subjected to, Terry, normally, we Gryffindors are much more pleasant and have better manners. Now, I think, would be a good time to visit Jubilee in the kitchens," he glanced around to Neville, Hermione and me, garnering nods before he stood and turned his attention back to Ron "I'm not sure that I want to be friends with a foul-mouth git whose only aspiration in life is to start fights over petty things. Therefore, Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid I'm going to have to distance myself from the friendship that we once had. I've already experienced extreme negativity in my life and refuse to continue to do so by choice. Good day!"

With that, Harry freed himself of the bench seat and headed for the doors. I was rather impressed by Harry declaration and hurried to follow him once Hermione and Neville were up and moving as well. I was honestly surprised when Malcom, Ginny and Colin stood up as well, I'd caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. Ginny tossed her brother a two fingered sault before running and jumping up onto my back.

"Away to the kitchens, trusty steed," she smirked pointing towards the doors "the annoying blueberry has been defeated! Giddy up, Athena!"

I just chuckled, I winked at Hermione as I said "well, I guess I have been called worse things."


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Remnants and Echos…

That Monday dawned eerily quiet as the host of Hogwarts took their trunks, hopped on carriages and left. There was only a handful of us still left in Gryffindor and I was curious to see who else had stayed. Learned the answer to that when lunch came around. Besides Harry, Hermione and myself, there was Ron, Dean, Fred and George plus a scattering from the other houses. Our table was the fullest by far.

"Well, this sucks," I frowned stopping just inside the Great Hall.

"What sucks?" Hermione asked looking back at me, stop

Just shaking my head, I veered off from Gryffindor table and sat down with the group of younger Hufflepuffs that were gathered together at the heart of their table. They welcomed me and then Harry and Hermione with open and eager arms. That's where we stayed until Hooch was dragging me away from the table.

There was no protest on my part. I went willing as Harry and Hermione watched me go in sympathy. Hooch marched with me to Gryffindor Tower to get my outdoor gear before heading for the astronomy tower. No words were spoken about her intentions until we were standing atop of Hogwarts.

"We're going for a longer flight today," Hooch said stoically "and you can thank Rosy for the destination. Instead of just flying around the castle for several hours, you and I are actually going to go somewhere. Personally, I voted for flying in circles. Min, before she left this morning," oh, I hadn't realized she'd left. I frowned at this information because she didn't come and say goodbye like she'd promised "…are you paying attention, Black?"

"I'm sorry, Madam Hooch." I ducked my head and waited for the inevitable scolding

However, Hooch just sighed and grasped my chin. She tugged my head up so I'd look at her "have you learned from your mistake?" she asked and I nodded because I knew trying to talk was futile "are you going to make it again?" I shook my head "good, now," she let go of my chin "I'm not mad at you, Athena, just disappointed."

"He had the cloak, only I could see him," I reasoned meekly "if anyone had attacked us then Harry could have gotten the jump on them," I objected but Hooch was unmoved "we felt trapped…here…at the castle."

Hooch raised an eyebrow "we?"

I grimaced and looked away from her, out towards the forbidden forest "yea, well…" I sighed heavily and let my shoulders drop "with everyone else getting to go and then getting stuck here over Christmas…Hogwarts started to feel more like a prison than, ya know, whatever. It was unfair that I got out for the day and Harry didn't."

"Did you help him get to Hogsmeade?" Hooch asked, I shook my head "do you know how he got there?"

I shook my head again looking back towards her "no, I really don't."

"Alright, then," Hooch hummed a little "don't do it again, Athena," I blinked at the woman in shock, she used my first name for a second time

"I can forgive you for this, I understand feeling trapped. Your grandmother, however, is going to be a harder sell. She didn't come to see you before she left because she was…worried that she wouldn't be able to control her temper. You lot scared her and she didn't take it very well."

Letting out a long sigh, I watched as Hooch stepped out onto the wall and shifted. With a jerk of her head, the falcon was beckoning me to do the same. The world seemed so much bigger when I was in my animagus form and I don't mean literally because my bird was smaller than me. I mean that being in my bird form had a way of bringing me a step back to look at things.

 _Sudden thought, maybe Luna's nudist proclivities was the reason that Izzy, despite being the best of friends, refused to room with the girl. I'd forgotten about that till just know. Hmmm…_

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Hooch let out an echoing screech and leapt for the sky. Her wings working furiously to get her aloft and she only lost about half a foot before gaining aerial traction. Once Hooch was fully up and flying, I followed. It was pleasing to me that my shoulders weren't as sore has they had been yesterday or last night. My back didn't even twinge.

Catching up with Hooch was easy because she was waiting for me, falcon are the fastest birds alive so she could have easily left me behind. Once in place, the falcon made a slow turn towards the forbidden forest. Passing over the top of Hagrid's little hut as we went. Black Sparrowhawks are built for the forests so it seemed second nature to gaze down through the reduced canopy because of all the fallen leaves.

Saw a herd of those things that pull the carriages near Hagrid's hut. I wondered what the skeletal horse thingies would look like if they packed on a few pounds and didn't look like death held over. Caught sight of a big black dog wondering around a little distance away from the herd. It as a mangy thing that could have either been a very large black German Shepard or a very dirty Irish wolfhound. Either way, the thing was in need of a bath and a good meal and it was headed towards Hagrid's hut.

***A***

Heather Valley was not what I expected as we entered over a small but very loud waterfall and a winding trail. It was a narrow glen and tucked tightly between two sweeping mountains with a fast rushing stream cutting down one side headed for the lake at Hogwarts. There was a sweeping grassy meadow and splotches of random groves that dotted little rising crests. Least, I'm guessing the wide open space that housed a small ring of standing stones that was covered in a good meter of snow was a meadow.

The place felt…wrong. Wild and on edge. Like something was truly alive about this place and it was watching every move I made. Waiting to pounce on me like a twenty pound hammer. My hawk wasn't a fan of this place either and moved closer to Hooch without me recognizing it.

Hooch didn't give me any strange looks nor cawed in irritation at me. No, the falcon let me get close to her and quickly led me towards the far end of the valley. There was very little snow in or around the stones, Hooch chuckled when I managed to land like she had, changing midair and landing on my feet. I was not landing on my face again.

"Why bring me here?" I asked in a hushed whisper, practically glued to Hooch's side.

Hooch sighed almost reverently as she slipped her arm around my shoulders, drawing me into her side protectively as she whispered back "they say if you feel watched in this valley than you were related to someone who either fought here or fell in battle here. I know that you had a relative or two that fought. Locals say it as all weird magicks clashing during the fight or something," Hooch explained "they say if you hold still long enough that you see the poor souls who collided in this valley. One side wanting to take Hogwarts away and the other fighting tooth and nail to protect it."

I shivered and shook my head, still whispering "yea, that's not creepy at all! I don't like this feeling, why did you bring me here, Madam Hooch?"

"Because Rosy suggested it," Hooch admitted "it's a beautiful flight, a relatively peaceful place and because Rosy got chatted up by that…erm, by Professor Trelawney to convince me to bring you here. Something about finding something profound or was it a personal discovery. The woman is…err, different."

Yea, that was one way to describe the divinations professor. The woman was seriously getting on Hermione's nerves and I got to hear about it. Thought struck me then, Hermione wouldn't have to use the time-timer anytime soon. This meant a happier Hermione which was a good thing. Also meant that there was now time to convince Hermione to cut back on her classes. She wasn't enjoying divinations and that needed to go.

Hooch's eyes cut away from me and landed on the large section of rock in front of us. It had two lists carved into its surface. One list was British soldiers and the other was the Jacobite defenders. Each name was carved deep and filled with silver to stand out against the dark stone and the climbing moss. It was rather beautiful and simple.

"Right, can we go now?" I asked after a very long (maybe ten minutes) of pure silence "my nose is cold and I feel like we're being watched."

I felt Hooch shiver and then remove her arm. The whole being watched was like extra incentive to leave and I had no problem getting airborne. Problem came when we were a little under a quarter of the way back to the waterfall, something shiny caught my eye near the bank of the stream. The hawk in me squealed and cawed happily…oh, my Great DIVINES! We found something _SHINY_! We just had to see what it was.

Hooch cawed unhappily at me as she turned and followed me. I'd turned and streaked for the shiny thing. I couldn't help it, I had to have the shiny. Didn't even give a thought to Hooch being upset about this but whatever.

There was little snow where the shiny was. Made landing easy and made finding the shiny easy too. The shiny turned out to be an engraved silver medallion with a faded and muck covered boar's head and a buckle on a leather satchel. It was cold and heavy when I picked it up. Hooch smacked upside the head when finally landed next to me.

"What are you thinking?" Hooch demanded "who knows how long that's been there or if it was booby trapped and you just pick it up all willy-nilly! What is wrong with you?!"

Frowning, I held the satchel with the ruined strap up "sorry, but it was shiny. My hawk wanted it."

Hooch just threw her hands up "gah! Fledglings! Why me?" she demanded of the sky before drawing her wand "set it back down and step away. I want to make sure the thing isn't dangerous."

I did as told and Hooch went to work. She threw several spells at it, did an incantation but nothing happened. Satisfied with that, the flying instructor moved on. Did some weird movements with her wand, her lips barely moved as she worked. I was starting to feel very silly as the minutes started to pass. Stupid bird brain.

With a long sigh and a shake of her head, Hooch finally relented. The satchel was safe. She told me to stuff it in my coat….oh my GREAT DIVINES THAT'S COLD! Cold tummy, cold tummy! The touch of the freezing leather to my shirt covered stomach was shiver inducing and a little painful.

"Suck it up, fledgling," Hooch smirked wickedly as my hands trembled to zip my coat back up "finders keepers in the bird world. Should take that to Parmenter when we get back," I could feel the cold now all the way through to my backbone "she could tell you more about it than I can."

With that we shifted and took off. The cold wasn't noticeable in my animagus from. Well, not by much anyways. Though, what made me feel better was when we left the valley completely. That unnerving and spine-chilling feeling of being watched vanished almost instantly and peace was left in its wake.

***A***

Kaylee was in her office. The door open and music (of the Christmas cheer kind) jittered through. The woman herself was sitting at her desk amidst boxes in various stages of being wrapped. There were bits of cut paper of all different designs all over the floor and look of concentration on Kaylee's face, she didn't look up as I sat down across from her desk.

Which is why was surprised when Kaylee suddenly asked "do you think you had an alright childhood?"

"Huh?" I blinked at her and asked back "are we talking in general or leaving Fraser out of it?"

"Both," Kaylee looked up at me with a huff as her record kicked off "was I a good mother figure?" she asked with a pout.

Tilting my head at her, I quirked an eyebrow. Kaylee's shoulders were slumped and there was a tiredness to her eyes "Bethany's jelly bean getting to you?" I asked, wondering how much pressure Kaylee was under because her youngest sister had produced a kid "or is this because we don't talk that often anymore?"

Kaylee shrugged "Bethany's kid…both…I don't know. Every time my mother writes, she wants to know when I'm bringing home someone for them to meet. When am I having kids? Why did I decided to play mother to an orphan when I could have been having my own squalling brats?" Kaylee huffed, aggravated, before looking back up at me "I enjoyed being there for your childhood, Athena. Didn't so much like co-parenting with Blake because he's a slimy jerk-face who smells funny but I loved being there for you. You were adorable as a child, Athena, with your chubby checks and legs. I was just out of Ilvermorny and by near total accident found the job of being your tutor," Kaylee let out a long sigh and ran her hands through her mousy brown hair, glaring at the grown-out length caught between her fingers "I need to cut you," she told her hair "I am appalled that you've gotten this long without my permission nor consideration."

"Hair does that," I said trying to hide my smile at her antics "some say it's natural."

Kaylee looked back up at me "you never answered my questions, pumpkin."

I sighed heavily and shrugged "you…you were amazing," I admitted "you did the best you could, given what the circumstances were at the time. Fraser may have taught me survival but you taught me to survive Fraser. One of my happier memories is with you and the Amazons. They really hated Fraser." I chuckled and smiled at the memory of floating in the sea with them.

"They really did," Kaylee chuckled in agreement "thank you, Athena," her voice sounded much lighter "now, not that I'm not beyond happy to see you, pumpkin, but why are you here?"

"Oh, right," I jumped a little at the reminder and scooted the chair closer to Kaylee's desk "I took a flight with Hooch after lunch. It's starting to get easier, the flying bits. Muscles getting built up and whatnot but that's not the point," I sighed and held the satchel out for her "I found this in Heather Valley. It was shiny and Hooch said 'finders keepers' and I was curious if you could tell me anything about it?"

Kaylee looked very intrigued, with a wave of her hand her desk was cleared "did you know that Heather Valley is technically called Heather's Valley. Name got fuddled over the years. Named after a young girl from Hogsmeade when it was first founded, long before the school," Kaylee spouted her fun facts as she took the satchel almost reverently "here, come around here so we can looked at it together," she commanded carefully setting the leather bag on her desk, I did as she asked. Coming to stand at her shoulder as she drew her wand from the top desk drawer.

"Hooch did some spells and such earlier to make sure it was safe," I informed Kaylee "she yelled at me for being dumb and picking it up without checking for booby traps. Ya know, I'm sure there a bad joke to be had in that sentence but I value my life," Kaylee just rolled her eyes at me.

"I am very glad that you are growing out of that angry young child that I meet first year," Kaylee said honestly "Merlin only knows that that language was picked from Fraser, temper too. Certainly was never the Athena that I knew. You've mellowed out quite a bit, besides that habit of hitting people."

That left me a little ashamed and heartbroken for my behavior. Plus it sort of hurt to be compared to Fraser in the way I acted. Quietly I sat on the stool that Kaylee had conjured and hung my head. Kaylee hummed sadly and patted me on my knee.

She leaned over and whispered "I don't blame you for being angry, kiddo. A lot has happened to you and that was before you came to this school. I will never understand Minerva's reasoning for how she handled you, I never agreed with it," Kaylee admitted "but you're here, breathing and alive. You trust your instincts, which is my theory why you transformed when you fell," the woman smiled at me when I looked over at her "you are a survivor, Athena, a fighter. You were taught to be. There are many who wouldn't have transformed in that situation because they're magic wouldn't have taken that course because it wouldn't have given over to that pure survival instinct."

I blinked at her in disbelief "I hadn't really thought of it that way."

Kaylee turned her chair "tell me, because I'm nosey and curious about my little goddess, how did you break the blocks afterwards. Minerva just glowers and shakes her head when I ask."

"You ask about me?!" I squeaked very much surprised by that

Kaylee frowned at me, tilting her head questioningly "why wouldn't I?" she countered "you're still my little goddess even if we never really talk outside of class. Why do you think I took this job?" Kaylee asked "I had an offer to take up a position at Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons. I chose here so I could be close to you…ah!"

"Thank you," I whispered, after having thrown myself at Kaylee. Wrapping my arms around her and burying my face into her boney collar "for staying with me."

"Oh, sweetie," Kaylee cooed softly hugging me back just as tightly "I will always stay with you if you let me," she promised "what would I do without my little goddess?" she asked with a hint of a smile to her voice.

I chuckled through the tears rolling off the end of my nose "probably have a lot less random grey hairs?" I offered

Kaylee got me pushed back and wiped at my wet cheeks "I might not always be present when you get into trouble, little girl, but know I worry about you," she smiled then, patting my cheeks "you know, sneaky monkey, you never did say how you got around those blocks to your animagus."

That made me chuckle and I took my seat on the stool again "Draco and Daphne," I said honestly "found me losing my mind in the dungeon and dueled me; getting me to unleash the fury and magic with a very well placed barb and a couple stinging hexes. The boy beat me, fighting until I had nothing left in me," I admitted and shrugged "then it was almost as if a light pinged in my head and…" I blushed looking down at my hands "and…I wanted to show Hermione my hawk. I wanted to impress her with my animagus form more than I was scared of getting hurt."

"Trying to impress a girl, hmm?" Kaylee bit back a full blown grin "honey, that's sort of the driving nature of human kind. Someone wanting to impress their crush. How are things with Miss 'Too-Hot' Granger?"

"Kaylee!" I hissed, really blushing now "don't call her that!" I scolded that laughing woman "and…and we're good. She's my best friend and she-she's…well, she's confusing sometimes."

"Oh?" Kaylee's eyes lit up, she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest "pray tell, munchkin, how is the girl confusing?"

I sputtered "I-I…she's…well, she kisses my cheek and she's always angry at me when I do something stupid or whatever. She cuddles with me and it feels…more than friendly. There's the constant hand holding or she's wrapping her arm through mine and she steals my shirts and sweaters…and I think she flirts with me," I ended weakly rubbing at my heated up cheeks.

Oh, Kaylee was very amused by this "you think she flirts with you?" she asked and I nodded "oh, my Merlin ACTION FIGURES! KISS THE GIRL ALREADY!" Kaylee cried throwing up her hands "because you forgot to add the looks of longing that you give each other during class or at dinner. Don't make me sing that song from the very inaccurate mermaid movie because I will, child. Sha la la…"

Now I was really blushing at the thought of kissing Hermione on the lips "you know, I came here for a reason and not to be teased or made fun of."

Kaylee put up her hands for peace "you're right," there was still mirth to her voice. She turned back to her desk and picked up her wand again "well, firstly, I can tell you that this is belonged to a member of Clan Elliot," Kaylee pointed out tapping the medallion, cleaning away the slight muck that kept us from see what was engraved there "see the boar?" she asked, leaning away for I could get closer "it's a bit worn down from time but still there."

I nodded and squinted at it, seeing it better than Kaylee ever could with her naked eyes "I think that's pure silver," I frowned, I hadn't really the chance to study it before "steel has a bright shine, more metallic shine while silver shines warm…right?"

Kaylee nodded "good to see you remembering the things I've taught you," The blue eyed woman chuckled happily "now, moving on, the shoulder strap has been cut. Probably why it was dropped in the first place."

"Why wasn't it found?" I wondered scooting my stool closer "it was right out there in the open. My hawk found it from like a hundred feet up or so."

Kaylee shrugged and tapped the medallion "if I were to hazard a guess then I'd say that this belonged to a courier. Someone who ran dispatches back and forth. Their satchels were always charmed and enchanted up to a giant's nose hairs. Usually they had wards that were keyed to only certain people for opening them or evening seeing them in the first place. Especially if they were to ever leave the courier's body. I do have tricks to get in though."

"Huh…but I saw it plain as day…though I did see through Harry's invisibility cloak," I admitted, chewing on my lip and shrugging "think I saw through the disillusionment charm."

"Potter has an invisibility cloak?" Kaylee frowned "you can see through it?"

I shrugged "yea, that's a long story that I'd rather not tell."

"Why, did you see him in the buff or something?" Kaylee asked teasingly

"NO!" I cried "I saw him sneaking into Hogsmeade and he had clothes on, you pervert!"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and assured me "I have absolutely no interest in a thirteen year old boy. Now, can we move on before I throw up in my mouth?"

***A***

Nearly two hours and a lot of tricks later and Kaylee had the satchel open. Sort of destroyed the buckle in the process, kind of melted it. Kaylee whooped with glee as she got the flap open and started bringing out perfectly persevered items. It was almost as if they'd been put in there the day before.

There was a bundle of letters tied with a sky blue ribbon, the lettering on the front was all in Gaelic. Found random bits of clothing like worn leather gloves, a silk scarf, pair of tall socks and a grey tunic shirt. There was a journal. Nothing fancy, just a plain brown leather bound tome with yellowed pages that was tied shut with a wide black ribbon with delicate Celtic embroidery and Nordic rune, green wax to seal it but no signet marking.

"It's time-locked," Kaylee frowned with confusion furling her brow "this journal has been spelled to open at a certain time, that's what these runes here mean," she ran her finger over them "whomever did this must have been a master of the craft. To have lasted this long regardless of the stasis enchantment on the satchel. I'll have to show this to Minerva when she gets back."

"Gran?" I confused by that, I would have thought that my runes professor would have been the better choice "why?"

Kaylee shrugged "because she's quite versed in Scottish history and might know what the knots themselves mean," the history professor explained "each one means something or did you forget that lesson?"

She looked up at me expectantly "there's been a lot going on, ya know," I defended myself "seriously!"

Kaylee just rolled her eyes and set the journal aside with the letters. Next came out a sheathed knife, it was five inch Damascus camp knife with a beautifully carved red oak handle. The metal stood out because of the wave like pattern on it. The sheath was just a plain molded sheath. Kaylee frowned when my face lit up at the sight of the knife. It wasn't a sword but close enough.

Next came a flint and tinder box, fire making tools. A soft, yellow velvet coin purse that held 18 gallons, 21 sickles and 3 knuts. Next was a clan board for Clan Elliot. It carried the boar motif and yellow gems for the eyes. The very last thing to be found was a curious combination. Tied to the inside of the satchel, to a lace tie, was a glass butterfly choker necklace with a very expensive looking ring laced through the ribbon.

"That's interesting," Kaylee admitted separating the two pieces of jewelry "the butterfly is more of a commoners' piece. It's made of inexpensive glass, chipped too, with a piece that's been replace. The body is made up of amber but still affordable by the working class. The ribbon is imitation silk but this ring is white gold and this is a real sapphire. I do believe this is an engagement ring."

I shrugged "maybe a wealthy person gave the ring to a commoner?"

"I don't know," Kaylee sighed then carefully place the ring and choker in the coin purse "tell you what, munchkin," she looked back up at me "give me until Christmas with this find and then I'll return it to you, maybe not the letters and journal…or the knife but everything…"

"But I want the knife," I pouted "please? It's not a sword or anything. Please? I already have a dirk that Gran technically gave me. It's in a box in my trunk."

Kaylee relented "fine, but it's your hide not mine when your Aunt and Gran find out."


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh, look, a second chapter. As I love all my readers. You all are awesome and either enjoying this story to get to this chapter or are stubborn enough to finish no matter what, I give you this second chapter. I probably won't be posting again until after Christmas. Hope y'all have a happy holiday :)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Christmas Wishes…

Tuesday morning dawned cold, overcast with fresh snow on the ground. Harry and Hermione had thought about going to see Hagrid the night before but didn't want to leave me alone in the castle. I'd been both physically and emotionally drained from the events of the day before. Heather Valley had felt wrong and Kaylee was into emotional conversations these days.

Hermione watched me as I sat lightly dozing at the breakfast table "are you sure you're okay?" she asked

"Yeppers," I nodded fighting back a yawn "Myne, I'm okay. Just having trouble waking up. Takes a lot of energy to be a bird, ya know…"

"Yea, yea," Harry rolled his eyes and teased "with the flapping and the hopping, we've heard."

I narrowed my eyes at him "just wait, antler head," I pointed out "if you lot go through with the transformation, guess who's gonna be tired because of their animagus. You think it's going to be easy when you're a stag or a fox?" I asked both of them

Hermione shrugged "I didn't believe it was going to be easy," she answered back "I suspect that the hardest part is getting use to using new muscles."

"It's not a walk in the park, I can tell you," I yawned again and pushed my half-done plate away "you lot still wanting to go see the big man?"

Harry nodded "I didn't see him at the breakfast table, so he has to be at his hut, right?"

Before Hermione or I could say anything, Ron cut in from his spot just down the table with Dean "you lot going to go see Hagrid?" he asked timidly "can I go, too?"

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously looking over at the boy

Ron sputtered, his somewhat faded blue cheeks got just a bit darker "because…because, I want to go with you and Hermione and Black," he tried not to glare at me while he said my name "please?"

Harry looked to me and Hermione for some sort of answer or direction to take. I just shrugged and munched lazily on a piece of bacon that I stole from Hermione's plate. Hermione glared at me and pointed towards my plate like 'you have your own' before she looked to Harry and sighed.

"If Ronald can be polite and have a positive attitude then I don't have a problem with him joining us…and Athena, there is food on your own plate! Stop stealing off mine!" the bushy haired girl slapped at my hand as I stole a piece of mango.

"But, Myne, my plate is so far away and yours is right there," I pouted tiredly and whined "I'm a growing bird, Myne. I need the mango, I loves the mango!"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly as she reached out and slid my plate back to me while Harry turned to Ron and said "those are the terms, Ronald," he said firmly "you play nice and no picking fights and you can come along."

Ron nodded quickly bid farewell to Dean while Hermione was pulling me from the table. The girl was shorter than me but she could still manhandle me. I wasn't allowed to bring any food with me. Hermione just poked at my side while I pouted and tried not to giggle like the dough-boy on the telly.

I was slightly blinded when we made it through the oak front doors but was quick to put on my sunglasses. The sun had come out and the world was very, very bright with the light glinting off the clean snow. It would have been quicker if I'd transformed and flew down to the hut but it was nice walk with Hermione and Harry. Ron was just there tagging along.

"That's no fair," Harry pouted at the sight of my purple tinted glasses "why do you always have those on you?" the other three Gryffindors were squinting against the light.

I just smiled at him "firstly, Potter the Extraordinaire, these are the ones that Hooch gave me, if you've forgotten and after the horrific headaches incurred after my very first transformation, I'm not letting these puppies go anywhere without me," I shrugged at the jealous looking boy "or me without them."

***A***

Hagrid was…a weepy mess once we finally got him to open the door. Seems that very upsetting news had come with the morning post, the reason why Hagrid wasn't at breakfast. I called for Jubilee and asked the cheerful elf if she would bring the big man some of the morning meal he'd missed. Hagrid tried waving the elf off but she refused and caused the big man more tears when the elf promised to be right back and then popped out.

"So, what's the problem?" Harry asked carefully and frowned when Hagrid just held out a letter towards him.

Sniffling, Hagrid cried "I can't, you read it."

"Dear Mr. Hagrid," Harry read "to further our inquiry…hippogriff attack…assurances of Professor Dumbledore…you bear no reasonability for the incident…" Harry frowned and looked up from the parchment in his hands "Hagrid, what is this?"

"Keep readin', Harry." Hagrid said between hiccups, shuffling through his pockets for a clean handkerchief while Hermione was now cutting off circulation to my arm that she had a death grip on. Jubilee returned and left the food on Hagrid's table.

Harry sighed, glancing Hermione and myself before going back to the paper "however, we must register our concern with the hippogriff involved…decided uphold the official compliant of _**Lucius Malfoy**_!" Harry gapped and looked up at me.

"What?" I demanded at Harry's probing glance, I huffed at him "I have no control over that man, I'd rather poke him with a very sharp stick repeatedly…in tender places."

"I'd like ta help!" Hagrid growled nearly taking out the table next to his chair when he slammed his fist into it, also cutting off whatever comment Ron was going to make.

"Buckbeak has a trial date in April," Harry sighed heavily "with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

Hermione smiled a little then, loosening her hold on me "that's okay, Hagrid. A trail is something we can win. We'll just have to write Uncle Ted for advice or help and prepare a defense. Besides, Athena wasn't that badly hurt."

"But you don't know these people, Hermione," Hagrid protested "might as well have Buckbeak's funeral now and get it over with. Their murders, don't care about the animal brought up to em'. Just kill the accused and get it over with!"

"And it's all Black's fault!" Ron snapped suddenly, glaring at me. I just sighed heavily and shook my head "if you'd left well enough alone and not intervened."

"Then what?" I asked calmly, I wasn't going to get mad (I may have repeated this once or twice in my head) "let Draco get seriously hurt? That's all that would have changed. Thought you weren't going to be a Negative Nancy, Ronald."

Ron's blue face turned dark "you stole my friends, bitch!"

"Ron!" Hagrid barked "don't you be calling her that! I'm not blamin' Athena for anythin' and neither should you! Lucius Malfoy is a grown man doing his own biddin'. Athena has no control over him. So back off!"

Ron looked back and forth between myself and Hagrid "whatever," he muttered getting up from the lumpy chair he'd been sitting in and left.

We all winced when Ronald slammed the door shut and rattled the windows. Hermione sagged in relief against my side, her forehead on my shoulder. Harry was glaring at the door and Hagrid was just shaking his head.

"Right," Hermione lifted her head and broke the silence left by the blueberry "how do we help Buckbeak?"

***A***

The rest of the week was set into a routine by lunch time. Hooch would snag me for an afternoon flight and then Harry, Hermione and myself would visit Kaylee. We'd spend the rest of the afternoon dinner with Kaylee in an attempt to avoid Ron and Dean. Fred and George had joined for a brief moment but grew bored and wondered off, never came back.

Time with Kaylee was spent reading books, tying to help Buckbeak's case and listening to Christmas music. Hermione wrote to Uncle Ted for legal advice and hopefully, representation at the trail. Uncle Ted just wrote back a short note that said he'd look into it. That hadn't really pacified Hermione because she kept us scouring books for something helpful.

Christmas Eve came rather quicker than I thought it should. It was nice getting to hang out with Kaylee again. True to her word, Kaylee returned the satchel too me, sans the letters and journals.

"Here," Kaylee had come to the Gryffindor Tower that evening after dinner "this belonged to a woman named Elise Elliot, fourth daughter of Donald and Mary Elliot. Not in direct line to for headship of the house but a niece," Kaylee explained handing over the satchel, she'd fixed the strap, sewing it back together "from what I could find, she graduated Hogwarts in 1740 from Slytherin house and married a Ned Fraser and had several children. She's actually Blake's direct ancestor, a many great's grandmother. Go figure, right?"

I gaped at the woman "holy crap!" I melted back into the couch, the satchel in my lap "I'm not giving him the satchel," I stated firmly, thinking of familial rights of ownership "finders keepers."

Kaylee giggled and patted on my shoulder "I don't think you have to worry, kid. One snarl from his Laird and he'd back off. Minerva's already said she'd stand in for you."

I frowned looking back up at her "you talked to Gran?"

"Yep, she's the one who gave me the information on Elise after I found a name signed at the end of one of letters, not sent of course," Kaylee sighed, winking at me from where she was sitting sideways on the loveseat "from what little I know of the language, the man sending her those letters was very romantic. I put the letters and journal in Minerva's office for when she returns tomorrow," I nodded and then Kaylee smiled "I have your Christmas present, do want to open it now or later?"

I paused for a second "I have yours upstairs in my trunk, want to open them at the same time?"

Kaylee nodded, leaving the satchel on the couch, I quickly jogged upstairs and dug in my trunk. Hermione gave me a questioning look from the study table but I promise I'd tell her later as I grabbed Kaylee's wrapped gift and headed back down. When I returned, Kaylee had a good sized box sitting on the couch in my spot.

"Mine for you is smaller," I frowned, my present for Kaylee wasn't even bigger than a shoebox.

Kaylee chuckled "I'm sure I'll love it, silly goose, give it here."

I handed the gift over and then tore into the wrapped box. Honestly, I should have expect this as I held up the bomber jacket and an aviator's cap with goggles. The jacket was American with the silver wings patch sown on the chest and a _Black Sheep Squadron_ patch on the shoulder. It was once a deep brownish red but that was faded with use, the same use that had made the leather soft and supple.

Okay, maybe the flying gag was getting out of hand. I shook my head as I set the jacket back down and picked up the cap with the glass goggles attached and looked over at Kaylee. My voice caught in the throat, I was about to tease her about teasing me when I saw the tears in her eyes. Her eyes were locked on the framed picture in her hands.

It was of her, Nym and myself during Christmas my first year. Aunt Andy had finally gotten around to having the disposable cameras developed from that day while we'd all be out on road trip before Sirius had bugged out from Azkaban. In the picture the three of us were wearing eggnog mustaches and leaning against one another. There were smiles all around and Nym's hair was very bright pink, very happy.

"Oh, look as us," Kaylee cooed happily "I'd forgotten about the mustaches. Dork moment."

I knelt beside her part of the couch, looking down at the picture "yea, I had so much fun that Christmas, even with the ball I was forced to go to. You know, it was those memories that I used for my patronus when I first cast it," I chuckled at the memory "seems like a lifetime ago."

"Great Divines," Kaylee rolled her eyes and gave me a little shove "you sound eighty and not fourteen. Geez Louise, child, check yourself!"

***A***

Hermione had her books put away by the time that I came up to the dorms. Kaylee had hopped a portkey to the states with the picture tucked safely into her suitcase and she'd hugged me to the point I couldn't breathe. I was playing with the satchel, having tossed the jacket and cap on the bed, and didn't notice that Hermione had stolen the jacket and put it on before sitting down beside me.

The bookworm listen closely as I explained about the satchel. Where I found it, what it was, what was in it and who it belonged to. We were sitting in the middle of my bed, Hermione wrapped up tightly in the jacket despite the warmth of the room. She cautiously reached out and touched the bag, brushing her fingers over the medallion.

"I can't believe that Professor Trelawney had something to do with this," Hermione frowned "I'm still confused as to how this translate to something profound or however else she described it."

I just shrugged "it's shiny or maybe the letters," I shrugged again "I've no idea. However, I do love the knife," I grinned almost stupidly and then quickly dug through the satchel until I found the coin purse "only thing I can't really use or wear are these," I said pulling out the choker and ring, I grabbed her wrist and put them in her hand "here, you have them."

Hermione gasped when I put the jewelry in her hand "Athena!" she cried "you can't just give those to me!" she tried shoving them back towards me "divines! One of these is an engagement ring, you said so yourself!"

"Then put it in your jewelry box," I shook my head and pushed her hand back towards her "I will never wear that, Myne."

"You're giving me an engagement ring, Athena…" Hermione huffed

I narrowed my eyes playfully and took the offending ring, huffing when before holding it back out towards Hermione "Hermione Jean Granger, will you…" Hermione froze "be my friend forever?" I asked will all the seriousness I had in me "no matter what may or may not transpire between us? We've had rough times and built something amazing upon that. A friendship, which I think can stand the rigors of this ridiculous, overly dramatized and weirdly stupid dangerous school that asks us to measure out potion ingredients without making sure we know how to count."

Hermione was giggling and crying at the same time, holding out her right hand "yes, Athena Cassiopeia Black, I will be your friend forever," she was grinning stupidly as I slid the ring on her right ring finger and then gasped "it shrunk to fit me!"

"That's because it's enchanted like this one," I held up my right hand and pointed to my signet ring "it will always fit."

Hermione nodded sharply "good," she sighed happily before scrambling off the bed and ran over to the record play "come on," Hermione grinned waving me over "Christmas dancing, Athena."

Trying not to be too eager, because I actually enjoyed dancing with Myne, I got up and went over to her as she finished setting up the player. We fit easily together despite the height difference. From the player came _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ , the same as last year.

"Sway to the music, Myne," I whispered with a cheeky grin feeling much more confident this time as Hermione grinned up at me and smacked my shoulder.

***A***

For the second year in a row, Hermione woke me up super early. There was no Ginny to retrieve to open presents with us, not even a first year to bug because they'd all gone home. Bleary eyed and growling at the record player playing really chipper music so early in the damn morning, I moved sloth like towards my presents.

"Are you wearing my Magpie hoodie?" I blinked several times at Hermione before taking another rub at them to get the sleep sand out of them.

Hermione blinked owlishly and then shrugged "it's warm and soft."

"I know," I muttered and pulled the nearest package too me "fuck you, St. Weasley!" I cried and chucked the box of Every Flavored Beans towards the door as hard as I could. Thankfully the package held together the jelly beans didn't go everywhere.

"Again?" Hermione asked and rolled her eyes "he's doing it on purpose, you know that right?"

"It's his coin," I shrugged and smiled smugly "I got him blood pops again so it evens out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at me "you enough that little gift a little too much, Miss Black."

She was probably right but the Sainted Blueberry deserved it. To be honest, it wasn't that hard to ignore the thoughts of the boy and continue on opening gifts. Got more shirts from Nym that I could see Hermione already eyeing. Aunt Andy had gotten my aviator goggles that I'd gotten from Draco and my Quidditch gloves from Gran repaired and enchanted to never break again. I was so happy to see them. I'd been secretly mourning their losses.

I set Uncle Ted's gift aside, it was a broom. So obviously a broom as the broom itself had been wrapped instead of it being in box and I wasn't in no hurry find out which one he'd gotten. Gran's gift was a card with a glittery snowman on front with the inside telling me that my gift was waiting in her quarters for when she got back to Hogwarts. She loved me and was glad that I was staying safe. With a heavy exhale I set the card up on my bed side table.

Hermione had gotten me a short raven pendent necklace that corresponded with book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe that came with it. The necklace fit with my golden three cornered Celtic knot. I thanked Hermione, she grinned seeing it around my neck before thanking me in return for the fancy inkwell case I'd gotten her. It was supposed to keep the ink from spilling and keep the glass from breaking if dropped.

Draco had gotten me a book on advanced dueling with a note telling me that I had to study up if I wanted to beat him, cheeky monkey that one. Neville had gotten me a little glass turtle inside a little aquarium. It was very lifelike but nothing moved. The thing was very glittery. I liked it.

Found Harry's gift under all the wrapping paper. It was a very tome of the Grimm fairytales. The thing boasted a black ribbon for a book mark and had embossed images on the cover. I think the thing was as close to the original printing it could get without being written in its original language…and font. From everyone else I got a buttload of candy and biscuits.

Hermione wouldn't let me stay in bed, lounging back on Forge, eating the candy and biscuits while reading. Nooo…we had to go wake up the boys. So much for reading about _El Dorado_. Slipping into one of my few remaining sweaters after quickly dressing and I followed after the busy haired ball of energy.

When we got to the boys' dorms, they were already awake. Hermione knocked before opening the door and went in at Harry's beckoning. It would seem that the three boys had been awake for a while. I grinned at the Quidditch teddy bear (seeker) holding a little broom that sat on Harry's pillows; I'd gotten him that.

My attention was quickly drawn away however, when I caught sight of the two brooms at the end of Harry's bed. There was the Nimbus Atmos and a Firebolt. I frowned, why would Uncle Ted send him both? Could it be that Uncle Ted knew about my broom in my closet and wanted to even the playing field?

"Why'd you get two?" I asked grabbing a chair from the clothes laden study table, mostly stinky socks, and pulled it over for Hermione to sit on before I grabbed the second chair for myself.

"I have no ruddy idea," Harry confessed slapping Ron's hand away from the Firebolt "Uncle Ted sent the Atmos and the Firebolt had no card or no name."

Hermione frowned "are you sure it didn't get lose in the wrapping paper?"

I spoke up "yea, I mean, it could be that Uncle Ted probably found my Firebolt in my closet and decided to even out the odds?" I winched as I tossed the theory out

Ron choked on air "you don't have a bloody Firebolt, Black. Don't fucking lie because you're jealous!"

I snorted and shook my head "I'm not jealous, Ronald Weasley. I own part of the business that produces the Firebolts. Since before second year started, I agreed to invest in the company with the stipulation that I got one of the brooms," I explained with a shrugged "I left it at home because I didn't want play Quidditch with it as I believed it was unfair."

"Bullshit!" Dean chimed in, Harry and Hermione just blinked at me in shock.

Rolling my eyes, I called for Jubilee. The little elf was more than happy to pop home and get my broom. Only took a few seconds in which I spotted Ron's package of blood pops on the floor beside his bed, I grinned smugly at that. When Jubilee returned I finally got to take the broom out of its packaging. It would seem that Harry's came directly off the self or out of the catalog. Probably most like out of a catalog. His had a slightly different handle design than mine and of slightly lesser quality.

The only thing this served to prove was how many nasty words Ron could mutter under his breath when the broom as produced. Hermione and I helped Harry do another search for a tag for the broom but there really wasn't one. Yea…that's not ominous at all.

"Harry, I think you should hand this over to McGonagall, it could be cursed…" Hermione started

Ron sputtered indignantly as if the broom belonged to him, he came off his bed and hurried over to Harry's "are you kidding?" he demanded "she'd tear the broom apart!"

Hermione bristled "I don't appreciate your tone, Ronald Weasley, I wasn't talking to you," she glared at the boy, both Harry and I moved to try and put ourselves between them because Ron almost had steam coming out of his ears "we have no idea who sent the broom or why. Given that there are those out there who'd love to harm Harry, then precautions need to be taken."

"They'll ruin the broom, Granger!" Ron nearly screamed

I gave him a shove when Hermione winced "use your inside voice, St. Blueberry, we're all standing right here," I growled "you'll talk to her politely or you won't be talking at all."

"Fuck you, Black," Ronald snapped trying to get in my face but he was still shorter than me "I bet you'd just love to see Harry's property get ruined."

I laughed at him "oh, you are so stupid. If that broom is cursed than the first time its ridden then it could fucking kill Harry or something worse! If it's not then the asshole who sent it should have attached a note! The broom isn't yours so the decision is up to Harry."

Looking over we found that Harry and Hermione were whispering to each other. When they noticed us looking their way, they leaned away and Harry started nodding. He looked to the broom in question and then shook his head. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"I think that Hermione's right," he admitted finally "I wouldn't feel comfortable flying it without getting it checked. Honestly, I'd been too busy worrying that it'd attack me than paying attention to what I was doing."

Ron growled and turned his ire on Hermione "YOU LITTLE FUCKING MUDBLOOD DYKE!" he screamed "just because you have eyes for Black doesn't mean you have to corrupt Harry."

"Excuse me?" I growled dangerous as Hermione's eyes started to water up, even Dean was taken aback by the words and venom that Ron had spat out "what the fuck did you just say?"

"Ron, shut up!" Dean called warningly but Ron didn't heed him when it was truly important.

Ron snarled and pointed to Hermione "that little twat fucking loves you, Black, she's sick in the head. Bet she tries to watch you get undress…ugh!"

First I punched him in the face just to watch him stumble backwards. I didn't notice the pain nor Hermione fleeing the room. My next move was kneeing the cursing boy between the legs. When he bent over, clutching himself, I grabbed the back of his head. He squealed when I caught ahold of his hair, yanking on the luscious red locks, before very viciously kneeing him in the face. The result was a sickening crunching sound and blood everywhere.

I would have continued but Harry yanked me away as Ronald crumbled to the ground. He was clutching both his groin and face. Harry broke my bloodlust by simply telling me that Hermione had done a runner. Fuck St. Blueberry, I could beat him up anytime but Hermione needed me now.

"Consider this the warm-up, St. Blueberry," I squatted down beside him, my tone even and calm "the main course may not be soon but know that when it comes, it's really, really, really going to hurt. That is a promise, Weasley," with that assurance made, I was gone.

***H***

Hermione ran from the boys' dorms with Ron's angry voice ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe that he'd out her like that. Angry and hurt tears as she sped out of the dorm, pushing past the mischievous but now confused Weasley twins and out the porthole. Her stomach rolled dangerously and Hermione felt like throwing up.

With shaking hands, she found the nearest bathroom and locked herself in the stall nearest to the door. Her knees on the titled floor, Hermione waited for what was in her stomach to come up like it was threatening. All the biscuits and candies that she'd stolen from Athena were seriously becoming unsettled.

Dear Divines, Athena. Hermione whimpered and her tears refreshed when she realized that Athena had heard what Ronald had said. Now Athena knew and it wasn't in the manner that Hermione had been planning. Hermione had wanted to test the waters and to make sure that what was happening between them was more than just friendly friend stuff. The plan was there so Hermione could come away from the feelings and truth with Athena still as a friend.

Now…well, now she was sure that Athena was going to hate her. Hermione felt shame burn through her veins. Shame and self-loathing as she cursed herself for everything she had been unable to keep herself from doing. From stealing Athena's shirts and hoodies, the arm holding and the hand holding to the stolen kisses on the cheek. The cuddling and daydreams. That last one was the worst because Hermione being Hermione was already planning their life together.

Athena had talked about an estate she'd been given near Ipswich, it sounded much more cheery than and not as dreary as Grimmauld Place. Hermione could see it being the new seat for the House of Black. They'd make their lives there, raise a family there that they'd either created or adopted. It was the perfect fantasy and Hermione was hating herself for it; why did she need to plan for everything?!

Hermione jumped when someone knocked on the stall door, she whimpered when she heard Athena calling to her "Myne, please tell me you're okay?" Athena pleaded "please?"

"I-I'm fine," Hermione called, biting the inside of her cheek for how pathetic that sounded to her own ears "you can g-go, Athena."

"Pfft…yeah right, little dove," Athena smirked, Hermione felt a rush of warmth at the endearment but crushed it down seconds after she felt it "you know I'm not going to do that. I want to talk to you, Hermione but I'm not doing it through a stall door. Please come on out."

Hermione knew what was coming but her fear of actually facing Athena was too great. She did get up off the floor and sat on the seat of the toilet to hold her head in her hands. Why had Hermione ever wanted to be friends with that…that _**boy**_ (Hermione knew she was pronouncing arsehole wrong but she rolled with it) and had almost cost herself Athena's friendship? Why had she ever held on so hard to it first year?

Sure she'd never had friends when she was in her muggle school; primary had been dreadful. Being super smart had not earned her any friends and children being what they were, Hermione's bushy hair and freckles hadn't earned her any points either. She was constantly at the mercy of bullies.

That was why it was so surprising that Athena had become an instant friend and one that her parents had accepted with open arms. Hermione felt that self-loathing come back at the thought of doing something stupid enough to lose her Athena. She was so lost in this that hearing Athena starting to belt out the western tune _Cool Water_ had made Hermione jump.

She'd never admit it but Hermione absolutely loved hearing Athena sing. Her voice was reminiscent of Patsy Cline with a dash of Tanya Tucker, if she was going by country music standards that was. Athena's voice was smooth and deeper than Hermione's own, with untrained control and emotion. It made for an interesting experience hearing it in the girls' loo.

Hermione listened as Athena finished her first song and started on a Johnny Cash classic. Of course Athena would go to that one next, Hermione mentally chuckled. Hermione had helped Athena pick the record out of a catalog for Uncle Ted. The stall door stay closed for three more songs before Hermione could pluck up her courage.

Athena looked shocked at the open stall door "oh," she gaped at Hermione "normally the lure takes more songs. I had a whole playlist forming in my head and I as enjoying to acoustics. Why don't you go back in, shut the door and I'll keep signing," Athena suggested with a serious tone "I haven't even got to the Christmas stuff yet."

Hermione frowned "you hate singing Christmas songs."

"But you love them," Athena countered "I can stand them, now shoo," Athena waved her hands to urge Hermione back into the stall "go, little dove."

Hermione shook her head and moved further out of the stall "no," she wouldn't take the easy out, this needed to be talked about before courage failed either of them "I-I can't, Hammy. I need to address what that…that…that jerk did! What he said!"

Athena drew a deep breath and moved across the bathroom to cup Hermione's face in her hands. The shorter gasped a little at the sensation of Athena touching her, the feeling of her soft and warm but hard hands on Hermione's wetted and cold cheeks. Green eyes defiantly held chocolate ones, searching for something before Athena spoke again.

"Did St. Weasley speak the truth?" Athena asked softly, sounding a little scared to hear the answer "do you love me in more than 'we're just friends' sort of way?"

Hermione gulped and grasped Athena's wrist to keep herself angered as emotions of conflicting natures surged through her "if I say yes, will you hate me?" Hermione asked unable to look into those emerald eyes.

Athena's response was one that Hermione would have never, in a thousand years, would have predicted. Hermione was stunned, to say the least, when soft and warm lips caught her own and stayed there, stealing each other's first kiss. The shorter girl whimpered and immediately reacted. She pushed up on her toes wanting more because of how right it felt. She wanted more contact, more everything; so it was Hermione who pushed their kiss. It was messy and very unexperienced as curious, nervous and hungry lips moved against each other.

Hermione pulled back, surprised by her hands having moved without her realizing it and found them holding Athena's head to her own. Foreheads pressed together as the girls panted from the experience that was more than a physical one. One of Hermione's hands was on the back of Athena's head and the older tenderly held the side of Athena's neck.

"That was beyond words amazing," Athena whispered as if she was afraid anything louder would break the mood "please tell me this isn't a dream. I've wanted to kiss you since forever and I think my heart would actually break if this is but a dream," she confessed "I love you, Hermione, I'm in love with you," Hermione's heart nearly stopped beating with that admission "so please, please tell me this isn't a dream or delusion."

Hermione smiled, grinned in fact "this is real, Hammy," Hermione said softly, rubbing her thumb over the pounding she felt under the skin of Athena's neck "I'm in love with you too and I'm not letting this slip away."

"Can I kiss you again?" Athena asked locking eyes with Hermione again, still panting.

Hermione nodded "please do, any time you want because I plan on doing the same."

Fireworks were flashing again and the world felt right when Athena's lips touch hers again. Nothing else existed but the two girls and Hermione would have given everything to keep it that way. However, the outside world just didn't coincide with desire because someone was knocking on the bathroom door and was calling their names loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well hello my lovely readers, you beautiful people you. I hope you all had a very happy holiday. Mine was alright until Christmas night when I caught a sinus thing-infection. Had a very lovely night that next night of feverous delusions in which I could not stop talking and the various pets became either mobsters, spies or detectives. It might have been alright except for the bits of shivering like I was freezing and then feeling like I'd been badly sunburned. An almost instantaneous switch. I feel better now.**

 **Despite my questionable enjoyable holiday I was able to get several more chapters written and I wanted to at least get one or more out before the New Year. I hope that you, you beautiful person reading this (you know who you are) (and yes, the fever is gone, I'm just a dork) enjoy this chapter.**

… **I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Christmas Tidings Pt. 1…

My heart was still beating wildly as Hermione and I followed George back to the common room. Hermione's hand in mine felt so much different than any other time I'd ever held her hand before. There was a gravity behind it that meant the world to me; just like the little smile that was playing at the corner of Hermione's lips.

I honestly hadn't planned on kissing her but then again, I hadn't been expecting to be in that position to do that…ever. It was better than any daydream I'd ever had. To be honest, barring any problems, I'd be feeling the giddiness of this for days and I welcomed it. I sort of felt like doing a happy dance.

The giddiness was momentarily forgotten when we found Flitwick sitting with Harry and Fred in the common room; in the background was Harry's Firebolt sitting on the table. Flitwick sighed when he watched us enter into the tower and I realized why he was there. Dean had most likely taken Ron to the infirmary and now it was time to pay the piper.

"Professor Flitwick," Hermione addressed the man nervously, squeezing my hand tightly "did you send for us?"

Flitwick nodded as he moved away from the couch and Harry "I did, Miss Granger. It would seem there was an incident in the boys' dorms and that Miss Back was a witness."

What?! I looked immediately to Harry who was frantically mouthing for me 'to go with it' and I had a really bad feeling where this was going. There was no physical evidence on me that I'd hit Ron. I'd fixed that between songs in the bathroom just to make myself a little more comfortable. So, at this point, it would be whose word was to be believed.

I looked back to Flitwick when Hermione asked "are you talking about when Ronald called me all those derogatory names, Professor? I was just trying to point out that it was an unnecessary risk in flying a broom that we have no idea where it came from."

Flitwick nodded sadly "Mr. Thomas and Mr. Potter confirmed that as well. Mr. Weasley will be taken to task for that but the bigger concern is the fact that Mr. Weasley was assaulted rather violently."

"ATHENA!" Hermione cried and started smacking at me, letting my hand go to use both of them "how could you do that?!"

Harry and the twins came to my rescue as he pulled her away "I did it, Hermione, I kicked Ron's arse. Athena never go the chance because she went after you," it was worrisome that Harry could lie so easily "please calm down, Hermione."

The look that passed over Hermione's face told me she knew that Harry was lying but the wheels were turning too. However, the bushy haired girl took a deep breath and put up her hands for peace. I still stayed behind Fred when Harry let Hermione go. Flitwick was quick to take charge of the situation again, just in time for Gran to come marching into the common room with steam coming out her ears.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Gran demanded, seething "I canna even leave fer a few days ta spend time with family and ye all are tryin' ta tear each other apart!" she spat, glaring at me. I felt like I'd been slapped and all of two inches tall, thanks Gran "what do ya have ta say fer yerself, lass?"

Harry stood quickly before I could even start stuttering "I did it, Gran," he interjected "Ron took a go at Hermione and called her all sorts of really bad names. She was only looking out for me and he was a jealous git who tried to take the piss out of her," he looked at her pleadingly "please, Gran. I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't let that stand!"

Even I believed Harry had done the hitting with the sincerity in his voice "ye did this, Harry?" Gran looked surprised "Weasley and Thomas say it twas the lass."

Fred spoke up then "I healed Harry's hand, Professor," should have guessed the twins were in on this lie.

"And I watch him do it, Minerva," Flitwick added, that had me confused. Did Harry hit something after we left? I was so confused "Mr. Potter had a pretty good gash on his knuckles," all I could do was blink at Flitwick and told myself not to gape "it is well known the dislike that Mr. Weasley holds for Miss Black."

Gran growled sending a glare my way "and vice versa."

Flitwick frowned and reached up to pat Gran's closed fist, saying softly "Minerva, if you let Mr. Weasley pin this on Athena then she'll probably be expelled. You know that Dumbledore is looking to crack down on the fighting this coming term. He'll make an example out of her, especially with her record," I paled at that and grabbed the back of Fred's sweater to keep from upright when my knees wanted to go "Mr. Potter will, at worst, lose a huge number of points and will have a month's detention."

Gran looked at me and sighed, I know I looked frightened because I was "fine," Gran nodded and glared at Harry "two hundred points will be taken, Harry," Gran's voice was stern "and a month's detention, I'll wait until term starts to decide who it's with."

Harry nodded, acceptingly "what about Ron?" he asked "I won't have to do detention with him, will I?"

Peeking around Fred, I saw Gran hesitate before she admitted "no, you won't Harry, he'll be spending it with Professor Snape," she straightened her shoulders "now I have to go back to Fraochtur, finish saying goodbye to my family and collect my things. I expect that you all can managed to keep out of trouble for that long, yes?"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to have a different focus of pain and had to wonder when the mention of the McGonagall family wasn't going to hurt like a sludge hammer to the gut. Dully, I watched Flitwick collect the broomstick and followed Gran out of the common room. No words of farewell or even acknowledgement that I was alive.

"You shouldn't have done that," I turned aching eyes towards Harry "you shouldn't have lied for me," my voice was flat and emotionless "I hit him, I deserved whatever punishment was coming!"

Fred turned and engulfed me in a hug "you're okay, Whiskers," Fred whispered as his twin, Hermione and Harry rushed over and made the hug a group one with me at the center "you're safe," Fred continued "we're not going to let anything happen to you because our brother is a word stronger than a git."

"Neither is Flitwick," George added "he's the one who came up with the plan."

I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly as he said "you are family, Athena. You've saved me so many times and I finally get to return at least one of those favors."

"Don't worry, please," Fred nearly pleaded "let us handle this," he said calmly "let us handle Ronald and Percy."

***A***

Two hours to lunch, two hours before I'd have to see Gran…err, Professor McGonagall again and I really wasn't looking forward to it. The boys only let me go once I'd promised that I'd let them handle Ronald. Out of their clutches, Hermione silently dragged me up to our dorm room. I went willingly, feeling listless and unsure of what I should be doing at all, in general.

Hermione sat at the study table while I sat on my closed trunk when my knees gave out. I was so dazed that it took Hermione shouting my name to get my attention, when I looked over at her she asked "how bad did you hurt Ronald?"

I shrugged "punched him in the face, kneed him in the groin and then kneed him in the face," I listed the moves off like they were on a simple grocery list "I know his nose broke but beyond that…" I frowned deeply, my hands feeling too heavy to throw up in exasperation "he shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have called you that."

Hermione sighed and came over to sit beside me on the trunk, slipping her hand into mine "no, he shouldn't of but that doesn't excuse your actions, Athena. You could have seriously hurt him because you are so much stronger now than because of the workout you're getting with your animagus," Hermione's voice wasn't judgmental nor reproachful "I'm not mad that you stood up for me, we've had this conversation before…"

It honestly hurt a little to laugh "yea, when you were a Granger-kitty."

Hermione nodded "yes, then," her face darkened a little at the memory "I think, though, that maybe you should change tactics, Athena. Thrashing Ronald or anyone else is going to get you expelled. That is something that I really don't want."

"Do you think we'd still be friends and…more?" I really wasn't sure what Hermione and I were now "if I was still a McGonagall. Athena McGonagall…" I smirked darkly staring down at the floor "has a ring to it right? You know, I was supposed to be her heir. Next in line to be Laird McGonagall of Clan McGonagall. I was supposed to be her family too."

Hermione let go of my hand and threw her arms around my shoulders, seating on her knees "oh, sweetie," she whispered resting her forehead against my head just above my ear "you are her family."

"Not legally," my eyes watering "I'm not considered her family, only linked by DNA. I'm not even allowed at the family seat of the McGonagall clan. If they ever have a gathering, I'm not allowed to go. I will always be on the outside looking in on them," tears were rolling down my cheeks "I was punished for a disobedience that wasn't even mine."

Hermione had her own tears now "I know, love," she whispered, kissing at my temple "but you are loved. Bridget and Danny love you, you are Malcom and Izzy's idol. I think your Gran would commit murder for you and given the past, there is a real possibility that she already has. Fergus and his lot, they don't matter. In my opinion, for what it's worth, I think Fergus would have filed that disownment document no matter who your mum was. I think he wanted to be the next Laird, he saw the opportunity and took it."

Leaning my head back, I turned to look at Hermione "your opinion is more valuable to me than all the gold that's ever been produced, Hermione Granger. Also, I think you're probably right," I rested my forehead against Hermione's, my eyes closing, I didn't know that believed Hermione but her words were a small comfort "do you love me?" I asked wanting to hear her answer more that I needed air right then.

"You have no idea how much," Hermione confessed, her right hand caressing my cheek "and it scares me because we are so young. Are we too young to be thinking about the rest of our lives?"

That made me smile and it didn't hurt to do so "have you already planned that out, Myne?" I asked, anchoring myself to her by grasping at her forearm "I bet it's detailed and beautiful," Hermione gasped a little when I freely gave into my urge to chastely kiss her "I wanna go where you go, Hermione, because I love you too."

I felt Hermione smile, I didn't have to open my eyes to know that "only if I get to go where you go, Athena," …there was that fluttering good feeling in my chest "can I be your girlfriend?" Hermione asked "not just in private…"

I opened my eyes "you want to be out?" I asked a little surprised "I mean, I'm not against it whatsoever, but won't they get…touchy with the fact that we share a dorm room?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't actually know what 'they' will do, Hammy."

I hummed thoughtfully before asking "can I be your girlfriend, Myne?"

The Granger girl beamed like she'd just passed every test from here to graduation "yes."

***A***

For some reason, once lunch had arrived, there were twelve at the one lunch table that the Great Hall held for the day. I thought there'd been more of us who'd stayed. When I brought this up with Hermione, she whispered that there were. We took the seat the farthest that I could get away from my grandmother. One look at her hard green eyes told me that I didn't want to be near her.

"Well, Merry Christmas, everyone," Dumbledore called from his spot at the center of the table "unfortunately, a few of our number fell ill and are being tended in the infirmary. They are having their own special dinner with Madam Pompfrey, Professor Sprout and Hagrid, whom were kind enough to join them," he sighed then and looked around the table "with so few of us, I believe this is more accommodating. Now none of us are eating alone."

Snape scowled at the seated students, he looked off. There was something…had he washed his hair? That was weird. Flitwick looked as cheerful as ever despite the worried looks he was casting at my grandmother every once in a while. The rest of the table was made up of us Gryffindors, two of the four Hufflepuffs and the lone Slytherin boy. He looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"With that taken care of," Dumbledore smiled "please, dig in, food first merriment later…" the headmaster stopped speaking as he looked over Harry's shoulder "Professor Trelawney, you're just in time," he said brightly setting down the ladle he'd just picked up "Athena, why don't you and Brandon shift a little…"

"No!" Trelawney cried throwing up her hands to stop Dumbledore, her eyes beyond her thick magnifying glasses were wide "there are twelve at the table, the first to rise is the first to die!" she sounded so serious about this.

I could only blink at the woman as Dumbledore sighed and rose anyways. Trelawney was a thin woman, about as tall an average fifth year with very frizzy brown hair. It was very fizzy, put Hermione's mop to shame. Her eyes were golden brown and with those thick glasses she wore, they were three times their normal size. There were numerous necklaces of chains and beads around her neck and her hands and wrists jangled with bangles and rings. The others were right, she did look like a glittering bug.

"It's alright, Sybil," Dumbledore said placating, making the young Hufflepuff next to me scoot over so he could conjure another chair and plate "please join us?"

Trelawney smiled sadly at Dumbledore and nodded "alright, Albus," she said softly and patted the hand he had on her shoulder "but only because I foresaw there'd be an interesting conversation to be had," Trelawney frowned when my grandmother failed to cover her scoff from the other end of the table "hello, Minerva, how are you today? Heard your holiday was cut short because of unrest in your dorms. I do hope that everything has sorted itself out, what a terrible thing to have happen on such a magical day."

I could only blink at the woman who sat down next to me, did she just take an open dig at McGonagall of all people? Looking back to Gra…my grandmother, I could see her jaw clenching as she was probably reminding herself that there were students and Dumbledore present. Her nostrils flared as she worked to control herself.

"Everything turned out fine," my grandmother assured the divinations professor with a wave of her hand "and my holiday has been perfect so far."

Trelawney didn't acknowledge that my grandmother had spoken to her as she passed the bowl of mashed potatoes onto me after taking a scope "oh, you must be Athena!" the woman grinned "I have heard so much about you, sort of. The castle has been a buzz about you, young lady. My inner eyes sees that…you have traveled a lot, where was your favorite?"

"Umm…" I was stunned by this, pausing with the potatoes. Hermione rolled her eyes and scooped some out for me before taking the bowl and dishing out her own portion "well, if I had to pick a single place, it'd be Macedonia, maybe? China was pretty cool and very colorful with their traditional dress."

Trelawney nodded, passing along the green bean casserole "what made Macedonia your favorite?"

What?! How was I supposed to answer that?

"I-I don't know, the people there?" I stuttered, almost very uncomfortable with her sudden attention on me "I learned a lot from the Amazons there."

"Oh, Miss Granger," Trelawney's eyes sparkled playfully as she leaned forward to look around me at Hermione, Hermione was frowning "congratulations on that thing you most wanted happening. Hold to happiness, girl, it can be so exhilarating while it's yours."

Hermione blushed and gaped at the woman, doing a fair impression of a fish. Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly while no sound came out. It was rather worrisome because I wasn't sure if Hermione was breathing. I nudged her with my elbow and leaned close.

"Are you alright, dove?" I asked worriedly, a hand on Hermione's wrist.

Hermione's eyes snapped to mine and she nodded "I'm fine, Hammy," she smiled and visibly relaxed.

Trelawney seemed to turn attention to others then. Passing the time by engaging in all the students at the table. She was playful and seemed to love to keep people on the edge, keep them just a tad uncomfortable. No wonder Lavender and Parvati loved this woman; despite the lingering order of sherry, I couldn't see what the problem was. Until her attention turned back to me.

"So, Miss Black, in your travels, did you ever meet a seer?" Trelawney suddenly wanted to know, cutting off a comment that my grandmother had started to direct at me. It would have been the first since the meal started.

I stopped with my spoon in my pudding "well, I wouldn't say that Ling Lee was a seer per say, she was an arithamancer."

"Ooh," Trelawney bounced excitedly in her chair "they can be fun too. Let's see," the woman suddenly grabbed my left hand, making me flinch "she showed you many things, including that lovely wall in your head," oh, that was creepy because I know she wasn't in my head "oh, she's right," the fizzy headed professor sighed as she let go of my hand "your future lies in the past and you have no talent for divinations. I was hoping to corrupt you to the dark side and away from whatever. Such pretty powers you have, will have…" her face furled inward in contemplation "or is it had? Has have will had? Has had will have? No, that doesn't sound right," she frowned and sighed heavily "past tenses vs. present tenses always mess me up."

Okay…now I could see why Harry and the others had a problem with her "are you okay, Professor?" I asked concerned

Trelawney jumped a little and smiled brightly at me "oh, I'm just fine. Certainly better than you will be, Miss Black," so creepy in that cherry voice "I mean, there's the blood and the pain and the fear that you get to look forward to. Such a shame really, but then again, it needs to happen if things are to be righted, ya know."

"What?!" I leaned away from her as Trelawney leaned towards me, Hermione put an arm around my neck protective and to support the angle I was at.

Trelawney was almost on top of me with Hermione nearly shouting in my ear to get the professor's attention "death, child, I'm talking about death. You're going to see so much of it and when it's over you won't want that…"

"SYBIL!" my grandmother voice echoed throughout the Great Hall and got Trelawney's attention. Gra…grr…my grandmother was on her feet looking ready to cut someone with a dull butter knife "will you kindly back off the lass!"

"Pish posh, Minerva," Trelawney groused sitting back into her chair, I was still in Hermione's hold "just because she's your grandchild doesn't mean you get to have all the fun. Gosh, I was just giving her a warning about her future. Thought you'd appreciate that."

"I'd appreciate you not being a fear-monger at the Christmas table," McGonagall said firmly "for the sake of the children."

Trelawney rolled her eyes and shrug "fine, I won't be nice," Trelawney heaved another sigh and looked back to me "so, how was Heather Valley. You know it was earth magicks that woke up the trees there. That's where the being watched feeling comes from. It's yet to happen, has happened and will happen all the same time," the woman giggled at that, fanning herself with her hand "oh, Dumbledore, I fear I must tell you that Professor Lupin won't been staying for much longer, poor chap…" she pouted at that.

Looking back over my shoulder at Hermione, I whispered "please, for the love of everything holy, drop her freaking class. Hermione, I love you but I will serious worry about your sanity if you stay with her," Hermione scoffed as she rested her forehead on my shoulder "please don't make me plead."

Before Hermione could answer, the divinations professor attention was back on us "that's a very lovely ring, Miss Granger, get it from someone special," she winked at Hermione.

"As a matter of a fact she did," I snapped righting myself so Hermione was out of the woman's sight "what of it? Hmm…wanna tell me about it?" I asked defensively, Hermione squeezing my arm warningly "or who owned it first? I'd loved to know."

Trelawney narrowed her eyes at me, folding her arms across her chest "no need to sass me child."

"Oh, wait…you didn't foresee that?" I asked with a gasp "my bad, Professor, I thought you would of. You seem to have been spot on so far, I was hoping for banter over Christmas pudding. That's…I'm dreadfully sorry, Professor Trelawney, I apologize for the unwelcomed sass."

Smirking darkly, Trelawney said "you are most certainly McGonagall's granddaughter no matter how you feel about it."

"Ooh, Seer got claws," I snarked back, woman hit a little close to home on that one "is that all you can do, Professor? Simple parlor tricks? Little bits of information, just enough to get under the skin? Knew a woman like that once, she hung out near the Oracle's palace. The one not on Delphi, by the way, wanted to be trained by the Oracle's group, wanted to be favored by Apollo," I shrugged "course she could only do surface reads, that what the Amazon's called it," I sighed and realized I might have overstepped…again because everyone was looking at me now "not that I mean that in a bad way, of course. Divinations is a very…difficult branch of magical study. It can be frustrating and outlandishly vague at times in its many forms. A great number of practitioners don't even have the talent to do surface reads. The fact that you can pull information off of me is astounding. As Professor Snape can attest, I have a very formidable mental barrier because I was taught to have one."

Smirking, Trelawney started clapping her hands together slowly, the nose echoed through the room "that was a very nice save, Miss Black. Commendable coming to Miss Granger's defense. Had a flashback to last year, huh?" she asked waiting to see me bristle.

I frowned at her questioningly "respectfully, which part? There were so many lovely moments in which to choose from, Professor."

"HA!" Professor Trelawney laughed, very gleeful "why aren't you in my class, I would love to have you there. It'd be fun."

Shrugging, I answered truthfully "because I'm afraid that divinations has never been an interest of mine, Professor. I don't find the value in it because it's mostly self-fulfilling one way or the other. Do, don't do, all leads to the same place, a massive headache," the woman wanted a honest discussion, might as well give her one "just because you can see the future doesn't mean it's helpful. Either you are the catalyst for the event or your manipulations upon others makes them the catalyst," I argued "most of what is seen of the future has only a fifty percent chance of becoming true because of human nature. Historically speaking, seeing the future has not ended well for anyone involved. Either warnings were not heeded or they were and bad things still happened. There was a reason that the Greeks had the corner market on tragedies."

Trelawney sat bolt upright in her chair and had a grin that would make a person seriously doubt her sanity more than they already did "I like you," she clapped her hands together before she reached out and caught my wrist in a hurtful and bruising grip "merry Christmas," she giggled before her eyes rolled back in her head, her voice when she spoke next was deep and echoed with a thousand more voices behind hers.

" _ **The Knights Of Old Shall Arise**_

 _ **When Freedom Is Denied,**_

 _ **Servant Or Lord,**_

 _ **The Derelict Will Be In Chains Once More"**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Right, so this chapter is more filler, I think at least. It has its moments and is still worth the read even if it's just to push along the story.**

 **apAidan: I have to say that I loved your review for the last chapter. Also, I hadn't seen ninja at the bookcases…but I will now lol. The fever is gone but the mental image is there now…thanks *nervously looks to the bookcase where Overlord Cindy Lou is perched watching everything with different colored eyes* yea needed the ninjas *interject nervous laughter as the cat's eyes narrow in suspicion***

Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas Tidings Pt. 2…

The only sound to be had be in the wake of Trelawney's prophecy was the woman's own mad giggling. Took Snape to pry the woman's vice like grip off of my wrist. Dumbledore dismissed the lunch table and escorted the hysterical woman out of the Great Hall. She kept whispering things to him but I couldn't have cared what they were. Trelawney's hand print was already starting to bruise and it freaking hurt.

"It's not broken," Snape muttered kneeling beside my chair, his wand hovering over my tortured skin as the other students not Gryffindors were guided out by Flitwick "count yourself lucky, Black, because Seers who go into states like those are known for superhuman strengths. She could have snapped you wrist like a twig."

I flinched as Snape started uttering a healing spell, it stung and Hermione asked "that was a prophecy?" she frowned, her hand intertwined with my free hand.

Snape scowled, glaring at my arm and my grandmother answered "yes, Miss Granger, that was a prophecy."

"What did it mean?" Harry asked, his faces scrunched up concentration "what are 'The Knights of Old?' because that sounds familiar."

"That's the million gallon questions, isn't it, Potter?" Snape scoffed as he stood, my arm didn't hurt and there was only a faint bruise left "prophecies are complicated matters, you're better off leaving it be, Potter. Though, I'm sure you've no idea what those words mean."

***A***

I had no idea of what to make of anything that'd happened today. It was truly the day that kept on giving. After lunch was over and my grandmother had marched us back to Gryffindor tower, we'd all gathered in the common room to listen to Hermione's Christmas records. Wrapped up in blankets, loving up on Crookshanks and generally tried to recover.

It was Fred who broke the mood when the last song on the third record was over, the player clicking off. The sun was fully down and the lone light of the room was from the fireplace. Jubilee had brought us a platter of leftovers from lunch for dinner as we'd barricaded ourselves in the tower. We were playing it safe.

"What was one positive from today?" Fred asked, he'd just refilled his cup of hot chocolate from a thermos "what was one positive from today?"

"Athena basic telling Trelawney off," George answered immediately from his blanket nest near the fire "seriously epic, Whiskers," he raised his cup of cider to me.

Harry was next "Flitwick, I honestly have a whole new respect for the man."

"Athena, Hermione?" Fred looked over at us as the fire crackled.

Hermione grinned, blushing "Athena kissed me, finally."

"Finally?" I raised an eyebrow at her, quite surprised that she'd admit that. The boys started whooping and hollering like howler monkeys on a sugar high.

"FINALLY!" the three boys yelled, grinning like madmen until George pointed out "you do know this means that Draco's won the bet."

I was glad that Hermione looked just as confused as I felt "what bet?" she demanded angrily

The boys froze, could have given manikins a run for their money in the still life department. I was so confused. Hermione raised an eyebrow dangerously at the barely breathing boys.

"Speak or I find my wand." Hermione's voice was a growl essentially. It was actually kind of scary.

George gulped and answered before something bad could happen "we…well, at the start of the year we wondering when you two would, ya know, kiss or get together. Ginny said she'd figure that you'd lot would kiss after exams. Sort of snowballed after that. Draco bet Christmas and Luna had a buy-in at a gallon for New Year's."

This was not surprising, honestly, though I would have preferred it if we were betting on when Ron was getting bitten by something. I leaned back in the couch, my shoulder touching Hermione's. Looking over at her, I noticed that she was trying hard not to smile. Oh, my Great Divines, she was enjoying making the boys squirm uncomfortably.

"And you all had a stake in this?" Hermione asked sounding very cross, if I hadn't of known better I would have believed her tone.

"W-well, it-it seemed li-like such a, well...Her-Hermione, I-I…ugh," Harry slumped in defeat when he couldn't finish the sentence.

Hermione drew my arm over her shoulders as she chided the boys "you shouldn't be making bets on peoples' love lives," she admonished snuggling into my side "it's horrible."

"Myne," I whispered to her "they look like you kicked their puppy," and grunted when she elbowed me in the side "not nice, love, I is tender."

"You is a ham," Hermione countered before asking the three crestfallen boys "one more album before bed?"

***A***

Ronald returned the next morning on Boxing Day not looking worse for wear, completely back to normally; pink skinned and red haired. Apparently there'd been a sleep over in the infirmary because Dean had stayed there as well. They arrived before breakfast. We'd been dragged out of bed, which was a bummer because Hermione and I had stayed up the night before cuddled up together on her bed just talking.

It'd felt like freedom to get to be as close like that to Hermione without feeling guilty. I'd told Hermione this and she'd blushed and agreed. Hermione had fallen asleep first, snuggling with Gred, the elephant. I had tucked her in and dropped a kiss to her temple. Grinning that I got to do that now, that I freely got to do that.

It was early when my grandmother ordered us to the common room. Where I scrunched down on the couch and tucked myself into my girlfriend's side, if I were more awake I'd probably be giggling at that title usage. I was almost back asleep with Hermione's arm around me when McGonagall came back down from the boys' dorms with the boys following. Ron and Dean sat apart from us. She forced me to sit upright.

"Right, I want you all to listen," McGonagall growled standing between us and the fireplace "this discord had gone on long enough and I'm sick and tired of the constant fighting!" her emerald eyes flashing dangerously at us "there will be a change. Stricter punishments will be enforced for those caught physically fighting and for those who provoke the fights. Punishments that can include being expelled from Hogwarts," I winched at that. Hermione's caught my arm in a little embrace, holding it close to her chest (dang it, this was no time to be distracted because I could feel Hermione's boobs….damn it) "…the rest of the student body will be informed about this when they return. I swear the next person who thinks about starting a fight will have me jump on them with both feet…"

"But Professor, it was a Firebolt!" Ron protested, interrupting the woman.

The Scottish witch growled and turned her lethal gaze on the redheaded boy "Mr. Weasley that broom means nothing in comparison to having your wand snapped by a Ministry official and you being sent home in disgrace hoping that you can gain admittance into one of the other magic schools. No!" she cried when he made to speak again "No! Brooms come and go, Mr. Weasley. There will be a newer and better model next year or the year after, I can promise you that," she snapped, amazingly keeping herself from slipping into a thicker brogue "I've seen it happen when I was your age, you forget that I was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A broom is not worth friendships, Mr. Weasley, not worth words that you will never be able to take back!" Ron had his arms folded across his chest and was glaring at the older witch's feet "after what came out of your mouth, Mr. Weasley, I would not begrudge Miss Granger if she never wants to have anything to do with you again. We are accountable for our own actions and that goes for each and every one of you. I have never been so disappointed in a group of my cubs before this."

With her rant over, the Scottish witch turned on her heel and stomped out of the tower. She left us feeling shell shocked and knocked down a peg or two, feeling only a few inches tall. We sat there in the uncomfortable silence. I wasn't sure where to go from here. Breakfast didn't sound appealing and going back to the dorm room felt like hiding.

Hermione leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. She sighed and then poked my side before asking if I wanted to go to an empty class room to practice dueling or casting a patronus. _Might as well_ , I thought with a sigh and nodded. Hermione smiled kissing my jaw before getting up and pulling me with her.

She told the boys, Ron and Dean only included because they were there, what the plan was before the bushy haired girl dragged me up to the dorm room to get the proper gear; that's what she called. Truthfully, Hermione had left her wand on her bedside table when McGonagall had dragged us down stairs.

I frowned when I watched Hermione open her wardrobe and I found all my missing sweaters and shirts. There was no surprise at this development in the case of my vanishing clothes. She smacked at me when I reached around her to snag my favorite one back, the Montrose Magpie one. Secretly though, I did like to see Hermione wearing my stuff even if it was big on her and she had to roll up the sleeves.

The boys, minus Ron and Dean, met us down in the common room. Dressed for warmth and ready to practice. Fred and George was eager to show us about the castle, to all the little hidden spots that the teachers never looked in. Seemingly forgotten in the parts of the castle that was home to nothing more than the dust bunnies.

I was sitting on the cold window ledge, rubbing at my left hand as I watched Fred and George's raccoons chase each other about. They were solid with that wafting auras correctly cast protroni get. Harry's stag was wavering back and forth in form (it couldn't decide if it wanted to be corporeal or not) while Hermione's fox played with the girl who cast it.

Hermione felt me watching her, frowning a little when she watched me rubbing my hand. Her fox faded away when Hermione straightened up and crossed the room, dodging chattering raccoons to get to me. She caught my hand between hers and started gently rubbing them together to generate heat.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hermione asked "the cold? Sitting over here in this drafty window?"

I shrugged, really enjoying the feeling of my hand in hers "maybe, sort of, I wasn't feeling the cold at the moment."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at me, questioningly "you do know that, as your girlfriend, I require you to be completely honest with me."

I grinned at that, ducking my head a little as I nodded "same for you, love," I told her, glancing up "I really wasn't feeling the cold, I was being contemplative," I admitted "I was thinking about how my transformation is going to be radically different from yours," that was the truth, sort of. It had been a fleeting thought but got used because I didn't want to admit that I'd zoned out watching the bluish white creatures at play "how you lot wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for me. I'm also worried about you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise "why's that Hammy?" she asked softly, bringing my hand up to gently brush her lips against my knuckles.

"I worry about all the stress that having these extra classes plus animagus lessons will put on you," I confessed "don't protest," I cut her off before she could open her mouth "I know I wasn't…really present for like half of last term. Sort of wrapped up in my own problems from the start of November, but I have to wonder how many nights did you fall asleep in the common room after lights out because you didn't want to wake the rest of us up with your studying," I sighed heavily "how many times did those boxes go dry because you were too busy with school work to take the time to have them refilled? Before that damned match, I could keep track, roughly, of how many times a day you used that necklace," I'd lowered my voice so only she could hear me "after that match, I didn't even remember that you had extra classes, Myne."

Hermione let out a long breath, the one she'd drawn to protest "you're not my keeper, Athena," she assured me "I'm not dropping any of my lessons."

"I may not be your keeper, Hermione, but I'm pretty sure it's in the girlfriends' handbook that says I get to help take care of you," I pointed out, side stepping her argument "might be selfish interest so that I can keep you with me for as long as possible."

Hermione snorted at that "and just what is my girlfriend suggesting," the bushy haired girl failed to suppress a giggle as she admitted "I really like being able to say that."

After stealing a quick kiss, I said "let me help you however I can, you were there for me with this animagus stuff so let me be there for you with school stuff. Even if its simple note taking in class while you catch a little snooze or organizing homework assignments so you can get them done faster. Making sure that you have snacks throughout the day, ya know, brain food," I shrugged "nothing I can do about the mandrake root though, that one is all yours."

Hermione beamed with a little blush at me "this is one of the reasons that I love you, Hammy," she bounced a little on her toes before squealing as a ghostly raccoon started to climb her leg to get away from other ghostly raccoon chasing it "FRED…GEORGE, would you kindly REMOVE your patroni!" there were manly giggles from across the room.

***A***

The rest of the holiday seemed to swiftly pass by after that but it still had a few surprises left to give. Such as how Harry was able to get to Hogsmeade without getting caught. We were back in the narrow, abandoned classroom that Fred and George had showed us. It was just the three of us as the older boys were off somewhere else.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" Hermione read the words that appeared on the map she was holding as Harry tapped it with his wand "how in the name of Merlin's and the Great Divines does this exist?" she gaped when the map appeared. It showed my grandmother was in her quarters, the Weasley's twins were in the kitchens, Dumbledore was pacing his office and the other Gryffindors in the tower's common room "Hogwarts is supposed to be unplottable, that's why there are no maps for first years," Hermione looked up at me "I looked it up after you kept ranting about it all first year."

I frowned at her "and you're just now telling me?"

Hermione grunted and scoffed "you weren't exactly my friend when I found the answers I was looking for," she pointed out "the information never seemed important after that."

"Oh, right," I nodded slowly, not quite sure what to say to that "well, now I know, thank you, Myne," Hermione and Harry smirked at me "so, how does this work then?"

Hermione shrugged as she turned and spread the map out on the desk behind her "I've no idea, this shouldn't even exist," Hermione ran her fingers over before looking to Harry "Harry, you can't use this to get out of the castle again. Lord knows what they'll do to you if they catch you in Hogsmeade. I know we swore it off but this is pure temptation."

Harry looked not to take offense at Hermione's demand "if you guys stay here then I won't be tempted."

I looked away from the two and gazed at the map instead and started chuckling when a thought hit me "how much you want to bet that this map was made by Harry's dad and my cousin."

"What?!" Hermione and Harry spoke in surprise at the same and Harry asked "how do you figure that?"

Leaning my hip against the desk, I folded my arms across my chest (which I noted was smaller than Hermione's…no, bad brain, this is not time to think of Hermione's boobies…they were so soft…damn it). I shook my head to clear it "right, evidence…proof…oh, yea," I remembered what we were talking about now "so, when I meet Sirius in Azkaban, he got into a verbal dust up with Madam Bones. She snapped at him for killing Pettigrew and mentioned that it was probably better that Remus was out of the country when it all went down. Remember, I told you about this…right?"

Harry nodded as Hermione's eyes lit up in recognition "yea," Harry remembered and he folded his arms across his chest "said something like he wouldn't have hurt some bloke named Moony."

"Are you saying that Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin are the Marauders?" Hermione asked questioningly

Harry spoke up before I could "makes sense," Harry nodded "we know that my dad and Sirius were friends, Sirius and Peter were friends and so forth," he smiled softly then, as if truly realizing something "this means that my father helped make this map."

***A***

With the employment of Harry's map we were able to avoid my grandmother up until the day before New Year's when she caught me coming back from an afternoon flight with Madam Hooch. It was nice to get out of the castle and fly again now that Hooch was back, and with a new tan and dye in her hair. Someone had given her electric blue tips to her spikey silver hair.

"The grandkids did it," Hooch rolled her eyes at me after we'd landed again after spending several hours in the hair just lazily drifting about, she playfully shoved my face away when I'd glanced at them again "Rosy thought they were cute so I got overruled for the color's continued existence."

"You have grandkids?" I had my hands in my pockets, I could kind of see Hooch as a family woman.

Hooch shook her head "yes, a tiny horde of them," she smirked "my children decided to reproduce at an exponential rate."

I paused on the stairs leading to the door back into the castle "you and Rosy had children…together?"

The flying instructor nodded "three girls and two boys. Rosy carried them because she enjoyed it," Hooch snorted back a chuckle "that woman is insane."

"How did you have…children…together?" I asked confused "you're both, ya know, female. As far as I understand biology there's certain organs needed to procreate."

Hooch threw her head back laughing and grabbed my arm to tug me down the stairs "it's called magic, kid, there's certain spells that can help…"

"That's probably something she doesn't need to know until she's older, Ro," Hooch and I both started at the sound of McGonagall's voice, she stood in the open door way "may I snag Athena from you, Ro?"

Hoch shrugged, noncommittally "sure, just no shouting or fighting. Remember you are the adult here, Min."

McGonagall just nodded and backed out of the door to let Hooch by before she looked up at me "will you walk with me, Athena?"

"Do I have a choice?" I wanted to know and McGonagall shook her head "alright, I would love to take a walk with you, Professor."

McGonagall sighed unhappily at that as we entered back into the castle "I wish you'd stop that," she scowled "I am your grandmother, you call me Gran. We've talked about this," I just shrugged and kept walking "what did I do to make you mad at me?" the older witch demanded in frustration.

"Not mad, per say," I said slowly, not looking at her "just hurt. I keep forgetting that you have a family that extends beyond Isobel and Malcom, their brothers and their parents. I keep forgetting that I'm not a part of that family and I never will be even though that's where I should be. I keep forgetting that my last name is relatively new to me."

McGonagall growled in true frustration "how many times do we have ta go over this, lass?" the Scottish witch demanded "ya are my granddaughter, ya are of my blood!"

"How many times?" I chuckled at that phrase "I don't know, how about every time I hear Malcom talking about family get togethers that are annual events and I can't even being to picture what that would be like because I don't have anything older than two years or so to base it on!" I snapped longwindedly "I know I should be a part of that tale he tells, I should be somewhere in that telling but I will never be. Not then, not now and not in the future. I will never be part of the McGonagall family, I will never know my father's family. It hurts me every time and I don't think you can possibly understand that, Professor."

McGonagall had a bit of red in her cheeks, her jaw clenched and a watery sheen to her eyes "I am sorry, Athena, but I have said time and time again that…"

"I know," I cut her off "and I'm not repeating this to make you feel guilty. I'm saying this because you never listen when I say it hurts to hear about it when I try to plan something with you but then remember that you have a whole other family. Someday I'll get over feeling abandoned, cast aside like trash because of who my parents were. Like I was a mistake that should have never been born because if I hadn't then it wouldn't hurt so much," I growled at the older woman, we were halted in the corridor leading out of the tower "it's not that I really hate the Blacks because I don't, it's that I know that I should have been a McGonagall. That the only worth I had worth fighting over was my status as heir. I know this, Aunt Cissy and Aunt Andy haven't done anything to dissuade that notion and Fergus made that very apparent."

I felt…empty as the words left me, this was a war that would never stop. Each battle was equal parts numbing and equal parts hurtful. McGonagall had tears trickling down her cheeks as she stared at me, I very much felt guilty for hurting her for that was not my intentions. With a defeated sigh, I turned and started walking again.

"It dunna matter yer name, lass," McGonagall called when I'd only gotten a few steps away from her, I stopped but didn't turn around "it dunna matter yer status, ya could be a commoner squib for all it mattered. What matters is ya are of my blood and kin," the Scottish witch declared to my back "ye are my granddaughter and I love ya more than life itself. I always have since the moment that Robbie told me and yer grandda that we were going ta be grandparents," her voice was hard and full of conviction "I know I should have burned tha' document when I had the chance, lass. I've regretted tha' since Fergus found it, nay, since I drafted the damn thing."

I blinked back tears of my own "I…I just…" I growled still not turning to face "I hate being the outsider. That's all I've ever been until recently. The odd hawk out. I wanted to go home for Christmas, I wanted to go to the Tonks house. Granted, there were some things that happened here that probably wouldn't have happened at home that I wouldn't trade for the world."

A gently hand landed on my shoulder and gently turned me about to face her, McGonagall held my face in her hands "I'm sorry that plans didn't pan out, I am sorry that Sirius is a selfish man-child who keeps hurtin' his family and I am sorry that you ever felt the outsider. I am so very sorry that Fergus did what he did. You are an amazing young lass, Athena, more than just being an heir to a noble family or the once-heir to a Scottish Laird."

"It's my burden to bear," I told her softly "my own internal war. It makes it easier if I forget that Fergus and his lot don't exist. It makes it easier not to resent Mal and Izzy for how long you've been in their lives if I don't think about it," I confessed "when you stormed in on Christmas because of the fight, you said 'my family' when you were angry, instead of just family or the name of the estate."

McGonagall's face fell "oh, lass, I am so, so sorry for that. I hadn't even realized that I'd done that, that I'd said that. Can you forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me?" I asked in return "can you forgive me for feeling the way I do and for taking it out on you?" before tentiaviely adding, I didn't like lying to her about this "can you forgive me for letting Harry take the blame for what I did? I was a coward and I said not a word in defiance of what he done."

Gran chuckled, she came back to that title when she said "I'm very happy that you let him do that. I knew you were lying and it did nothing to help the temper I was in and when Filius reminded me of what would happen if I were to punish you…" she shook her head and let her hands slide to my shoulders "I am very proud to consider Harry one of my own, that he considers me his granny. You do know this means the hitting has to stop."

I nodded, feeling considerable lighter but emotionally rung out as well "I know. Hermione has already taken me to task on that. She actually told me to use my wand instead of my fist."

"Not that I agree with that," Gran drawled "but Miss Granger has a point."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: firstly I would like to wish everyone a safe and happy New Year's. This past year has been…like a Final Destination movie where death is trying to fix itself and taking everybody else along the way. I'm really hoping 2017 is more like Second Hand Lions.**

 **Hawkie81: thank you for your continued reviews, I honestly look forward to them. I'm sorry that you don't feel very well. Tips from my mother, drink fluids, eat crackers because they are easy to chew and to swallow. Also peppermint oil can help open your sinuses but feels a lot like you've snorted a candy cane.**

 **As for Gran and Athena, no that subject will not be coming back up anytime soon. When I was thinking up Athena I decided that I really, really, really didn't want a Mary Sue character; to be honest I'm not sure how well I'm doing on that. So for Athena to really hate being on the outside of the McGonagall clan was something that I felt was realistic. It's something that she'll probably never get over but it won't come up again.**

 **Oh, and I really liked the suggestion of Hooch and Nym together. I just had to use it and it's going to be a freaking hoot.**

… **I don't own Harry Potter….**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Howler Heard 'Round the World…

Gran's Christmas present to me was…confusing and overwhelming. I had no idea what to do with it but I think it would have taken an act of divinity to make me give it up. It was a trunk with a ministry seal burned into the side and inside it was everything that the ministry had taken belonging to Bellatrix McGonagall when she became a Death Eater.

Everything had been in her office and potions lab minus the furniture. Books, equipment, scribbled on parchment of half-baked potions recipes, observations, random bits of clothes and so forth. They had really gathered anything and everything that hadn't been tied down, potions in the bottle or ingredients.

Gran and I had sat in her quarters and had gone through the trunk with the expansion charm. Took us the rest of the day and a great long while into the night to get it sorted and situated. Gran had conjured folders for the loose parchment and boxes for the rest.

"She really was a genius," I gaped in disbelief as I looked over Bellatrix's work "she's found a whole better way of brewing a blood-restoration potion and how to make a numbing brew less addictive. She could have had her own brewing company and been a master potion maker," I growled in frustration as I looked over at Gran, she was sitting at the table and I was on the floor next to the couch "why didn't she? My parents were out of Hogwarts, what? Ten years or so before they had me? Why didn't she become a master?"

Gran shrugged tiredly "she never found a master to be apprenticed to that she liked. Bella only wanted to work with the best if she was going to get her mastery. Unfortunately, she thought them all fools," she chuckled leaning back in her chair, letting her hands fall to her laps "I'd forgotten that," she confessed "I'd forgotten that particular quirk, Merlin that made for some arguments between Robbie and Bella. They destroyed the kitchen there at Fire Stone. Had to remodel it three times before Robbie gave up and dropped the subject."

I leaned back against the couch and chuckled. To be honest, I found it hilarious that the two would have a row with magic because I could see it. I could see my parents going at it, arguing over spells about whatever they were upset about and then arguing over the spells they'd used. The little scene that played out in my head made me giggle…or it could have been that I was tired because of the late hour.

***H***

Hermione had tried to wait up for Athena to return, she really had. She'd been patient throughout dinner knowing that Athena was with her grandmother. Hermione and Harry had seen Athena encounter McGonagall on the map. Then watched as Athena followed McGonagall's dot to McGonagall's quarters. Where they stayed.

It was the low chuckling and the dipping of Athena's bed that woke Hermione. Humming happily and a little bit sleepily, Hermione scooted back into the taller girl. She smiled when Athena's arms closed tightly around her. Athena was a cuddler and Hermione was all for taking advantage of her girlfriend's tendencies.

"How was it with your gran?" Hermione asked, rolling slightly to push her shoulder against Athena.

Athena sighed heavily "we made friends again, still have a long way to go before we can start dealing with the whole 'family' issue," Athena admitted "not that I'm complaining, dove, but why are you in my bed?"

Hermione wiggled back until she was flush with Athena's front, seriously in love with the feelings of comfort and safety provided "because I wanted to be and I figured you'd wake me when you got here so we could talk."

"And if I hadn't?" Athena pondered

Hermione shrugged "would have talked to you in the morning, plan B," Hermione smiled at her own genius "so, is the reconciling what took so long?"

"No," Athena laid her cheek on the back of Hermione's head "Gran got me a special gift for Christmas. She managed to get the confiscated belongings of my mother from Fire Stone House back from the ministry. Everything from her office and potion lab."

That made Hermione open her eyes, she rolled over and tucked her head under Athena's chin before asking "how in the world did she managed that?" Hermione wanted to know, secretly reveling in the goosebumps that her breath on Athena's skin caused.

It took a moment before Athena responded, once the goosebumps had subsided "she…um…right, she called in a favor with Madam Bones. As Bellatrix has been in Azkaban for so long, they decided to release some of her personal effects. Just the stuff from the house, though."

"How do you feel about that?" Hermione wanted to know.

Athena's hand gripped at the cloth pants at Hermione's hip "I'm not sure. I learned new things about them, like how they'd duel during arguments," she smirked "broke the kitchen once or twice. Bellatrix was a genius with potions. You know what," Athena sighed suddenly "I think I want to paint our bedroom blue."

"Our bedroom?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she pushed herself up on an elbow to look at Athena, bathed in moonlight "what? Where'd this come from and what bedroom?"

Athena grinned "our future home, Myne, the one we're going to have someday."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl "who was teasing me about planning for the future just the other day?"

"I'm not the one who has a color coded notebook in her trunk with design ideas, paint schemes and questions on acceptable household pets and when we'd be getting them," Athena grinned triumphantly "or if we stay at Grimmauld or take a chance on the Ipswich place."

Hermione gasped indignantly before she started to attack Athena, poking and slapping "I did not show you that, Athena Black, just to have you tease me about it!" each word was accompanied by a swat or prodding finger.

Athena put up her hands for peace "I'm sorry!" she cried through her laughter "please, Myne? I'll be good! Remember I is tender!"

Scoffing at the thought, Hermione did stop "fine, but you is a ham and no teasing, now tell me why you wanted blue for our bedroom?"

Hermione never got an answered and she wasn't bothered by that. Instead of Athena's words finding Hermione, it was Athena's lips. They melted into each with no concerns beyond the feeling of each other, Hermione hadn't given thought to moving past snogging. Which she was very much enjoying. When they had finally given into slumber, both girls were smiling.

***A***

Gran was frowning when she woke Hermione and me the next morning. I think it might have been the fact that we were in the same bed with Hermione practically on top of me; the bushy haired girl was a very nice Hermione blanket that was warm and soft. Gran scowled at me when she caught me grinning down at Hermione's still sleeping form and where she was.

"You two finally got your acts together and see what everyone was seeing?" Gran asked bluntly, standing at the foot of my bed.

I blinked at her slowly "umm…" I wasn't sure how to answer that "if I say yes, does that mean Hermione and I can't cuddle like this?"

Gran pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily "lass, don't make me paddle your back side like a wee babe because I will," Gran shook her head at me "I swear, Athena, I don't need your cheek."

Hermione grunted out a braking laugh and, with her eyes still closed, slapped my shoulder "be nice, Hammy, and yes, we're dating…sort of because there's been no talk of dates but sleep…" and she was gone again.

"Sort of dating?" Gran asked rather amused by Hermione's confession. At least the bookworm wasn't shy about telling everyone. My grandmother just laughed at the scowl I sent her way "that's probably something you should get sorted my wee lion, but for now, ye need ta be for getting up because I have some house business with all my cubs before breakfast," she smirked as her eyes drifted to the girl who was snuggling into me contently "then I believe that the three of us should have a conversation about boundaries and whatnot."

Gran left then as Hermione mumbled in her sleep about body pillows not supposed to be moving. Letting my head fall back, I just started chuckling. I was very content to just lay there with Hermione but if I didn't get us both up then Gran would come back round with more active methods.

Brushing Hermione's bangs out of her face, and with a smile, whispered "Hermione, time to get up."

The stunning bookworm grunted and turned her head away from me, shifting until she found a more comfortable position on my shoulder "no," she muttered "I don't want to see the elephants today, Hammy, we can go tomorrow," she growled when I started chuckling at her sleepy rambling "now be quiet and continue dancing."

So commanding, which I enjoyed to be honest. There was just something about Hermione being assertive and commanding that…well, I liked it. I was really more than happy to let the little bookworm be general and I just step in when she needed me to be her muscle or shield. At the moment though, I was giggling over the fact that she and I were dancing in her dreams; if her words were any indication.

"Someday we'll go see the elephants," I promised, kissing the crown of Hermione's head "but for now, love, we have to get up. Wakey-wakey, Myne."

Another grunt from Hermione, she raised her head up to bleary look at me "what?" she demanded testily, blinking at me "Athena, I am trying to sleep."

Smiling at her "I know," I was probably taking my life in my own hands by being cheery but I couldn't help it "but Gran said we have to get up, she's called a meeting in the common room."

Hermione glared at me "did you hit Ronald again?"

I made a face of disbelief at her "no," I sputtered "I did not hit St. Blueberry again."

The bushy haired girl nodded, the glare still present "did you hit someone else, then?"

"WHY AM I HITTING PEOPLE!?" I cried perplexed

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Hermione cried right back at me before she dragged herself off of me and then out of the four poster bed "how do you know Gran wants a meeting?"

I quirked an eyebrow as I sat up "she was just here," I pointed towards the door "you told her we were dating but that we haven't been on a date yet."

"We haven't," Hermione stated bluntly as she stood and did a stretching yawn as she waddled to her bed area "you get to plan the first one, by the way."

Nobody won when Hermione was in a grumpy mood so I put up my hands for peace and let her have her way. I'm not dumb. Unable to wipe the smile from my face, I got out of bed and quickly dressed. When I came out from behind the divider I caught Hermione boldly wiggling her way into my hoodie.

"You should stop taking the hoodie back, Hammy," Hermione groused gasping my hand, only giving the brief chance to catch another sweater from my wardrobe before she was dragging me from the room "then I wouldn't have to go looking for it, but, you're forgiven this time because it smells like you."

"Thanks?" Grumpy Hermione wasn't very fun sometimes.

Surprisingly, Hermione and I were the first ones to arrive. Hermione quickly made herself comfortable on the couch, turned sideways with her back to the armrest and her legs over my lap. Crookshanks had crawled up in her lap and she was sleepily studying me while she was scratching at his neck.

"You're staring, little dove," I smirked not looking at her "any more scrutiny and you might give me a complex."

Hermione snorted, freeing a hand to poke at me shoulder "I'm trying to decide if this is dream or not, you know. I mean, have you seen you?"

I looked over at that, confused "umm…you mean in the mirror?"

The bookworm rolled her eyes at me "you do realize you are stunningly beautiful? Right?"

"Umm…" yea, I was bright red at that statement "you need your eyes checked, Myne."

"Save your breath, Miss Granger," Gran called from the stairs to the boys' dorms "she's clueless. Should just accept that one and move one, saves you the headache."

I frowned at that but just said "I'm sure there are worse things in the world, now why did you did drag us all out so early, Gran?"

Gran didn't speak until we were all seated and continued to have open eyes "as all of you are in animagus class, I need to know which of you wish to continue through with the transformation. I've sent out letters to those who have gone home for the holidays. I need to know how many mandrake leaves to procure before the lessons start again."

Fred and George spoke first "we're good with the patronus…" "…we like the little fluff balls but…" "…we don't want to be fluffy…" "…we're good…" "…and there's always sixth year…"

Gran seemed to accept that while trying not to look too relieved. I can only imagine the horrors that were flitting through her mind at the thought of the Weasley twins as small creatures notorious for natural mischief. Ron still hadn't been able to conjure a corporeal patronus so he was out of the question but Harry, Dean and Hermione agreed rather quickly.

There might have been more but it was then that Crookshanks decided to launch himself off of Hermione's lap in one powerful bound. His landing zone? Directly in the middle of Ron who had Scabbers in the pouch of his new knitted hoodie; there was screaming and cursing and most of that was from Ronald. Crookshanks was slippery and very intent on the rat, getting a part of the boy was…bonus.

Harry intercept Crookshanks in a way by managing to knock him to the floor where Ron choose, probably not the wisest course, to take after the cat. Hermione snorted flames, I swear it, as she watched Ron take one…two giant stomps before she grabbed my wrist and stole my wand. I could only gape as my wand (my supposedly very loyal wand) worked perfectly for her and little paper birds were attacking Ronald.

"DO NOT ATTACK MY CAT, RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione cried with my wand trained on Ron's nose after Gran had gotten rid of the birds "or I swear I will do more than birds next time. Must I explain biology once more? Predator and prey? Wanna guess which one you'll be?"

Hoping this wouldn't hurt me, I wrapped an arm around Hermione's middle and pulled her back into me. I gently reached out and tugged my wand out of her hand and handed it off to Harry so I could wrap Hermione into a tight embrace, trying to sooth her as Crookshanks had already made a beeline for the girls' dorms. Missing the paper cuts that Ron was getting.

"It'll be alright, Myne," I whispered, kissing at her temple "Crooks is safe, you saved him."

Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Ron as she leaned back into me. Ron was glaring death at us while cradling Scabbers and probably wondering if he could get away with attacking us in return. Gran put a stop to that as she put herself between Ron and Hermione.

"That will be enough," she growled "sit back down Mr. Weasley, we'll be having a conversation in my office later," Ron, like many people, couldn't with stand Gran's glare and he sat down. With him taken care of, Gran turned to us "Miss Granger, thirty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention for the use of magic against another student."

With that done, Gran's mental list complete she sent the boys on ahead to breakfast and an assurance to Ron that he'd be dealt with after the morning meal. She sat down across from us in one of the plush chairs next to the fireplace. Gran watched the boys disappear through the porthole before she looked to Hermione and me, we'd sat back down. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You know that certain measures will have to be taken now that you are together, correct?" Gran asked.

Hermione frowned, sitting on the edge of the couch "you never mentioned these 'conditions' when I talked to you, Professor," Hermione didn't sound very happy. Grouchy Hermione compounded with Livid Hermione was a bit like walking through a landmines.

"That was because I thought I had at least another year before you lot even acted on your feelings," Gran threw up her hands "I also wasn't expecting on finding you both in the same bed in a very compromising position if I didn't know any better," yep, now both Hermione and I were bright red and Gran was very amused by this.

"But it's not like we can get each other pregnant." I deadpanned in a mutter and Hermione smacked me, twice…landmine, boom.

I thought Gran was going to hurt herself laughing "oh, oh, lass, that's the worst argument to make in the magical world. You already know that Hooch got Rosy pregnant several times, I'm godmother to the youngest. Her grandchildren have already started at Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny, the next bunch is do at Hogwarts next year," oh Gran was enjoying this "so wanna tell me that excuse again, lass?"

I looked to Hermione for help but she was glaring at me, the heat was still obvious in her cheeks. There was going to be no help coming from my girlfriend in this matter. So, with Gran still chuckling every so often, Hermione and I were lead upstairs where we watched Gran cast boundary charms on each of our spaces and beds. The runes glowed gold on the floor where Gran had used her wand to draw them

According to Gran the charm would keep Hermione and I out of each other's spaces if our intentions weren't 'pure'. If we were in the different spaces and our intentions became less than 'innocent' then it would feel much like a low level stinging hex to the backside. It was this or one of us could switch dorm to either the older or younger girls.

***A***

The last few days of the holiday was…weird to say the least. There was a New Year's Eve party in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was wearing a very festive and sparkly flamingo hat that had Snape scowling at him the whole night. At midnight, Hermione pulled me out of the hall, behind one of the statues of armor and snogged me senseless. Which the bookworm seemed very satisfied with her accomplishment that she made me forget how to speak properly.

Everyone returned on a Sunday and the fun began. I'm sure that it was the Weasley twins who spilled the beans because Hermione and I had been basically laying low as everyone settled back in, however, by dinner everyone knew about us. This became very apparent when Draco sauntered over from Slytherin table, slapping me on the shoulder and making me jump as he slipped a piece of paper down the back of my shirt.

"It would seem that, Cousin, you and Granger have won me quite a bit of coin," Draco grinned, before looking to the sullen Weasley twins "what was the last count, please?" there was a smug gloating tone to his voice.

"130 galleons," George patted and produced a very heft coin purse from his pocket, he held it out to Draco "I would say it was a pleasure doing business with you but I have the feeling that Hermione might hurt me if I do."

Hermione smirked "I really would, Mr. Weasley."

"What's this?" Percy demanded from behind the twins, eyeing the pouch in Draco's hand "what'd did you do, Malfoy?"

Ron spoke up, whatever conversation he'd had with Gran had seemed to make in impact because he's attitude wasn't as hostile as the norm had become "he won a bet over Mione and Black," he explained, sitting beside the twins "when they'd get together or something like that."

"I'm still not sure how to feel about you lot betting on us," I frowned up at Draco "why can't you bet on normal things? Like Quidditch or when Seamus is going to blow up whatever he's trying to use magic on."

"HEY!" Seamus called from down the table, having heard his name "I'll have ya know I haven't blown anything up since the start of school."

I grinned at the boy "so, you're due then?"

"Bugger off, Black!" Seamus was grinning as he said it, going back to his dinner.

Hermione decided then to throw in her voice, slipping her arm around me as she leaned into me to glare at the boys "I agree with Athena, on both bits," she frowned at Seamus, who was just shaking his head at her "sorry, Seamus, but really. Anyways, it's not very kosher to bet like this."

"Granger is right," Percy sneered "it's disgusting and you all shouldn't be encouraging such deviant behavior. If I was Head Boy, I would confiscate that money and…"

"But you're not," Angie smirked from the other side of Harry and Neville, both boys watching the going-ons intently "so why don't you run along…"

Percy's face turned almost as red as his hair. It must have really stung to have Angie remind him of that bit of information because it was the incident with her and me and his world views that got his head boy badge taken away. I could see the angry in the old boy's eyes.

"What…wait do you mean by 'encouraging such deviant behavior' and who were you referring to?" Neville sudden demanded, bristling indignantly at Percy "because, I'll warn you now, Percy Weasley, ya willna like what ya find if ya keep talkin' like tha'!"

Oh, wow…I think we all looked to Neville. We'd never heard him slip into that Scottish brogue of his native land. The boy looked ready to pounce on Percy, his wand just there at his finger tips on the table. It was Hermione who reached out, calming Neville with a hand to his shoulder. I was busy reminding myself that I was no longer allowed to punch Percy in the face, repeatedly with a chair or a brick.

"You know," Draco said suddenly drawing attention back to himself "I honestly don't need this, I just like being right," he said bouncing the purse in his hand, he winked at Ginny who blushed and deftly caught the purse when he tossed it to her across the table "Miss Weasley," the boy was smooth and charming "I think you can put this to better use than I can. Buy yourself something nice at the expense of my cousin and her girlfriend."

Smirking again, Draco turned on his heel and walked away. Ginny grinned and winked at me and Hermione as she quickly stuffed the purse into her robes before Percy had the chance to try and snatch it from her. Which the old boy would have tried if Colin and Mal hadn't scooted closer to Ginny in order to protect her.

"I order you to give me that purse, Ginny," Percy commanded with his shoulders back, he was trying to be imposing "now!"

Ginny just started laughing and kept laughing as she got up and went with the boys to sit at the Ravenclaw with Izzy, Luna and the visiting Annie. Percy watched her go, the letter he was writing home was seen in the way his lips moved without words. He looked back at us and growled before stomping off.

Hermione rested her chin on my shoulder and whispered softly "you think that Draco has a crush on Ginny…what's this?" she reached up and retrieved the slip of paper that Draco put in my collar. She read the slip and sighed "Draco wanted to meet you tonight in the Come and Go Room."

***A**

I hate Gran's boundary lines, I keep getting zapped. Ever since she put them up I haven't been able to even retrieve my sweaters from Hermione's wardrobe. Hermione found this highly amusing, she says it's very telling. It's not my fault that Hermione is gorgeous, has boobs (that I really had the urge to touch) and made a quick study of kissing.

However, that's not the point…or maybe it was, as I'm standing just outside the boundary where the Granger girl was holding my favorite hoodie hostage. She's sitting on her bed wearing her own sweater for a change but she won't give me mine.

"Just get your sweater, Hammy," Hermione smirked over the top the paperback she was reading "it is right there."

I glared at the beautiful, aggravating and evil girl and then huffed indignantly. Hermione's giggle followed me out of the dorm room. I'd given up on the hoodie and took my leather jacket instead. The other girls in the dorm looked confused by the scene that had just played out. I really hoped that Hermione wouldn't tell them.

Draco was waiting with the same set up when I finally made it to the Come and Go Room. He eyed my jacket but said nothing as I sat down next to him and took the proffered bottle of apple cider. We just sat for a moment watching the little fire in the pan, burning cooper colored this time.

"So, how'd you and Granger get together?" he asked slowly. Draco was shaking his head by the time I finished my story "St. Weasley was good for something at least," he smirked "what's the plan for getting him back or was Snape not just jerking us around when he said that fighting could get a person expelled."

"Oh, that's very true," I said with a serious tone "Harry took the blame for punching St. Weasley with Flitwick's help," Draco looked very stunned by that "I can't touch Ron, Percy or any other knob-top that decides to open their mouths and spout shite. I not even sure that I could even begin to get away with using magic on them either."

Draco sat back in his chair "La Fay's left nipple," he swore and I had to raise an eyebrow at that "once the sheep learn this, Athena, they're going to try and be wolves."

I just shrugged "as long as they don't go after Hermione or Angie, I'm hoping it'll be okay. Now, enough of my problems. How was your Christmas and Aunt Cissy?"

Draco pushed a box towards me that I hadn't seen sitting beside his chair. It was two boxes of rare chocolate frogs taped together. I'd run out of those a while ago. Draco finished off his cider and threw the bottle at the fire, watching it shatter before speaking.

"Mum sends her love and says that Azkaban grey doesn't work with her color wheel," he said without a trace of humor in his voice "Lucius spent the holiday parading Mum and I about like prized dogs. He even announced that he and Lord Parkinson are in advanced talks for an arranged marriage between myself and _Pansy_ ," Draco sounded very disgusted by that "I've known her since we were in dippers together, it's wrong somehow. Besides, I-I like someone else…not that Lucius would care or be very happy if he found out about that."

I smiled, having a guess as to who "you know, I think you really made Ginny's night with that purse. Heard her and the boys whispering in the common room about brooms. She could easily get a Nimbus 2000 or 2001 with that amount of gold."

Draco smiled for the first time since I'd arrived. It was a dopey grin that lightened up his whole being. Then he realized what I'd said and what it implied, the tow-headed boy froze and very slowly looked over at me. It was seriously comical and I would have smirked but that may have been too mean.

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?" he asked worriedly

I shook my head "no, that's not my place, Draco. So you like Ginny," I shrugged "there are worse choices you could have made. Want me to have a chat with Ginger? I mean she knows everything, that you aren't the pompous ass-hat that you play for the sheep, as you put it. She might even like you, hard to say, she didn't tell you off for the giving of the purse."

Draco blushed "please?" he sounded so unsure.

Reaching over I patted him on the shoulder "of course. Now, what have you heard about Lucius and Buckbeak?"

Draco's happy mood vanished instantly "he wants the beast dead on principle. It doesn't matter that you were the one hurt or that the whole thing was my fault. The hippogriff went after a _Malfoy_ and therefore must pay for it," Draco shook his head "there is no defense that can overcome the bribes that Lucius is using to get his way. Uncle Ted won't win," Draco sighed when I looked confused "Lucius got a letter before Christmas that the hippogriff as going to be defended by Uncle Ted and his firm."

"Oh," I nodded, leaning back in my chair "Hermione's been pouring through every book she can find. The girl doesn't realize that Hogwarts doesn't really have a ton of magical-legal text for magical creatures or just magical-legal texts in general," I lulled my head back to look at the ceiling "the girl hasn't found her limitations yet or she's just really stubborn about how much schoolwork she can take on."

"She'll learn one day," Draco promised "and she will not win this one. The beast will die and I am sorry. If I could take back that mistake I would. The hippogriff does not deserve this," he started chuckling then as I looked over at him "it was another source of contention between Mum and Lucius. Speaking of Mum, she doesn't want me to continue animagus lessons. Lucius is upset that I'm 'failing' to cast a patronus and wrote a very strongly worded letter to McGonagall and Dumbledore about it."

I nodded, thinking about it "she doesn't want you to play your hand?" I concluded.

He shrugged "she didn't say but she wants to teach me herself. At least keep it quiet until I'm out of Hogwarts. However, Daphne is going ahead with it so it wouldn't look like our house was completely incompetent and Death Eaters," he explained when I raised an eyebrow with that statement "well known fact is that Death Eaters cannot cast a patronus. They've never known happiness, least that's what Mum says."

Setting my unopened bottle aside "Aunt Cissy has plans, I take it?" Draco nodded "she have any news on that man-child we have for a cousin? Any chance he was able to get into the Black vaults to pay for a Firebolt?"

"What?" it was Draco's turn to look confused and then remembered "oh, right, the infamous Firebolt that Potter got for Christmas. I wouldn't know about him getting into family vaults, not that he'd have to. He has his own vaults, got them at a young age; he blew through it before he ran off. Totally missed the lesson about finances," Draco smirked "that's why…oh what's-his-name relative of ours gave him money after the pounce ran away to the Potters. Thought he could play the bad boy and didn't think about the consequences until he was suffering for it."

Running my hands through my hair, I smirked "that's not helpful for answers, cousin."

***A***

The first morning of the new term found me groggy after a long night catching up with Draco. Once again, my cousin had left me with a lot to think about. At least until Susan Bones plopped down beside me with a big grin on her face. Hermione was already freaking about what classes she had that day…well, it was more that she was worried that she might have forgotten about a piece of holiday homework.

"So," Susan's grin was a little scary "heard about you and Granger, congrats," she punched my shoulder playfully "but more important, Aunt Amelia had a…thought over break about creating an internship of sorts for future Aurors. Ugh…" Susan stopped talking when a familiar bird crash landed in front of us "I thought you had a different owl…oh, is that what I think it is?"

"Errol, you have the wrong person, buddy," I gently poked the bird. A very bad feeling washed over me when the owl spat the red envelop out at me "oh, dear divines, tell me she didn't…"

Molly Weasley's voice echoed throughout the hall, coming from an animated red envelope "ATHENA BLACK! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY SON! HOW DARE YOU LET HARRY TAKE THE BLAME, YOU VILE AND COWARDLY LITTLE GIRL! YOU SHOULD BE EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS! THERE IS NO ROOM FOR SUCH A VIOLENT, DEVIANT CHIT LIKE YOU! I AM THROUGHLY ASHAMED THAT I LET YOU AND THAT SLAG YOU CALL A SISTER INTO MY HOME! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ONE OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN I WILL DESTORY YOU AND YOUR HOUSE! DO NOT TEST ME LITTLE GIRL!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So, I hope you all had a safe New Year's. I missed it by thirty three minutes. This is what happens when you don't go out and party and instead…play Assassin's Creed III all night or until you get tired of Connor's whining. Right, so…here's the first chapter of this year.**

… **I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Submariner

The Great Hall had never been so silent, I'm sure of it…at least I think I was. I couldn't tell because of the pounding blood in ears as my temper soared. I couldn't remember the last time I was this livid, if it'd been the anger ball or during the aftermath. Who the hell did Molly Weasley think she was to send _**ME**_ a howler?! She was neither my guardian, my parent nor a blood relative. Who the bleeding hell did the bitch think she was to threaten me and mine? To call my sister a slag?

It was a simple snigger that caused the stunned silence of the Great Hall to break. Percy Weasley, sitting just down the table with a very pale Ronald, Dean Thomas who looked like he wanted nothing more than to hide. Did Percy really find this funny? If he did then I was going to have to educate him as to why it wasn't and what happened when someone threatened what I considered mine.

I had moved, had cleared the bench and was about to jump onto the table when someone tackled me from behind, taking me to the ground and was keeping me there. Whomever the fuck it was going to pay for that…once I'd gotten them off of me that was. I didn't care that the host of Hogwarts was going to witness this beat down of epic portions.

" _Stop fighting me!_ " it was Draco hissing in my ear, it was Draco who had me pinned to the floor and keeping be from rearranging Percy Weasley's face "do you want to get expelled?"

I snarled and snapped, thrashed and kicked "I don't fucking care," I sneered back as nothing I did could dislodge the flaxen bastard.

Draco's hold tightened and he pushed my cheek into the cold of the stone floor "well, I do, so stop fighting me!"

"Fuck you, dickless over there has a date with my fist, repeatedly in a very violent fashion," this was very tiring and it was starting to be just as equally aggravating as the look on Weasley's face "there'll be blood and loss of teeth. Imma gonna knock em' all out. That smirking twat won't need cavities for teeth loss. Now, let me go!" shit fire and save the divine's be damned matches, Draco was stronger than the skinny, bean pole looked.

Draco smirked as I was now starting to pant, who in the bloody fuckery was this kid? He chuckled, the twat chuckled (of all the bleeding nerve!) as he spoke "yea, those sweetly spoke words aren't going to work in your favor, Cousin."

Then there was another voice before I could retort "I agree with Blondie," Hooch quipped with no amusement in her voice. She sounded like she kneeling near my head "now, how about you be a good fledgling and come along peacefully or I will stun you and drag you out of here."

"I vote for the stunning," Draco sounded off, still not letting me go "I don't think this she's able to listen to reason at the moment, Madam."

Not sure what happened after that was said. There was swearing, attempted biting and kicking, more thrashing, much more swearing that would have put a sailor to shame and more panting from the exertion of it all. All of it me as Hooch and Draco let me tire myself out, why it was them and not the usual suspects; well not only did I not think of why but I couldn't have given two dirty, flea ridden, grungy, mismatched tail feathers why. It was the wand tip pressed in the back of my neck and the resulting stinging blackness that…well, it had my attention right up until the blackness bit.

***A***

I woke to someone poking my shoulder. Slowly I creaked my eyes open, I wasn't sure where I was or how I'd gotten there. In fact, I'm not even sure what happened last. I'm a little…fuzzy on the details. Therefore I was very confused as to why I wasn't in my dorm room nor the infirmary and as to why Nym, of all people, was sitting next to my bed. She was wearing very bright pink hair, grinning stupidly and holding her hand out to poke me for the hundredth time.

"You are so adorable when you're sleeping," Nym declared humming happily and continued to poke me though my eyes were open "you look so much more innocent than when you are awake."

I frowned at my beloved cousin "was…was that an insult?"

Nym just grinned, still with the poking "maybe, however, it's time for you to get up, you've wasted away most of the morning. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Mad-Eye's been working my fingers to nubs writing reports for him. This is the first time I'm gotten out of the office on official duty to do more than to do lunch runs. I know the sandwich orders of every Auror, including our fearless leader. She likes pastrami on rye with lite mayo and provolone cheese with a slice of tomato."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked moving to sit up and frowned at how stiff my shoulders felt "and where are we? Did you kidnap me Nym?"

Nym chuckled "I wish I had, would have been a better situation than the one in which we have found ourselves, and yes, I'm okay. I think, Madam Rosy did give me a very lovely red drinky thingy when I got here. It was delicious and probably very alcoholic," she was now poking my knee.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

My rescuers were even more confusing "you'll have to forgive, Nymphadora, Miss Black," Madam Rosy was giggling from the open door way where she had an arm around a smirking Hooch "she was my tester for a new brew I'm working on. I think it came out to be very potent."

Nym buzzed her lips and giggled again "Hooch has blue hair," and fell off her chair laughing uncontrollably.

It was Nym laughter that brought back what I'd been struggling to remember. My gaze snapped from the young Auror rolling on the floor and pounding on it with her fist to the couple at the door "so, I'm at the Broomsticks then?" I asked trying not to let my temper seep through and they nodded "why?"

Hooch shrugged "lots of reasons. Everyone's protection, really. There was sort of a riot from the purebloods and halfbloods over this," at least the woman was honest "sort of this unspoken and totally written down rule slash law that states that a person cannot send a howler to a student of Hogwarts if that student is not theirs by guardianship or kinship. Sort of goes double for kids of noble families and their heirs. Really big no-no," Hooch explained frowning at the still giggle Nym who was hugging the floor "so Dumbledore asked me to bring you here."

"Why?" I demanded, ignoring my cousin who was now trying to climb up the side of the bed like it was a cliff wall "why not take me to his damn office or the infirmary or lock me in my fricking, fracking, frickity dorm room?"

Madam Rosy smirked at that "do you always have a way with words, Miss Black?"

"When it suits me," I shrugged "such as now when I am very inclined to know why I was sent off of school grounds when I was, previously, denied such privileges. I would like to know why I was sent that howler for the whole of Hogwarts to hear and interrupting what could have a very opportunistic conversation. NYM…"

I was only managed that before Nym had conquered her assent and was hugging me like a baby sloth. Her arms strangling me and her legs locked around my waist as she embraced me from the side, monkey girl was strong. What was it with skinny, small people being overpowered with muscles? Nym kept hushing me as she petted my head.

"Shush, little cousin," she cooed "you are safe and loved and funny looking but I don't hold that against you," she giggled at that "you have a temper but I love you anyways. Mum and McGonagall have gone to…err…what's that wordy thingy?" Nym now sounded confused as I looked to Hooch for another rescue, the woman just looked on with a grin "umm, confound…no, that's…con…confill…no, that's no it…confriend…those aren't even words."

"What did you give her?" I gaped a Madam Rosy, who was chewing on her lip with her shoulders shaking from repressed laughter.

Madam Rosy waved me off "oh, she'll be fine once it wears off; thirty minutes max, I promise. What the woman is trying to say is that your grandmother and aunt have gone to find out exactly why Molly Weasley decided to break taboo. Madam Bones was informed by either Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick, I'm not sure as to which, and she went to prevent murder with Solicitor Tonks help…by either party," Madam Rosy gently elbowed her spouse "this one has been put in charge of making sure you're safe and taken care of until this is resolved. Miss Tonks was sent by Madam Bones as she's the closest of your kinship who isn't plotting murder or trying to keep murder from happening."

"I'm not sure who I'm rooting for." I admitted resigning myself to Nym's hold because it was absolute.

***H***

Hermione had jumped nearly out of her skin when Mrs. Weasley's voice started screaming shrilly from the red envelope that hovered before Athena and Susan. It was with stunned disbelief that Hermione listened to the venom and malcontent that dripped from the Weasley matriarch's voice. The quill that had been in her hand, inking in Hermione's daily planner slipped from her fingers and bleed out onto the page.

That shock continued in the long few moments after the howler had ripped itself apart and set itself on fire until only ash remained. Hermione's mind, though her body seemed paralyzed, was whirling in high gear. Her mind raced back to Christmas. Should have been a sign that the redheaded mother was upset when only the Weasleys received the handmade candies and kitted items.

Hermione had noticed that Ron had been dragged into a corner by Percy after Athena had snuck out to visit Draco. The younger boy had looked very uncomfortable as he'd been seemingly interrogated by Percy before Dean had come along and rescued the sainted fruit. Hermione had made a note to tell Athena about this, they had been commenting on Ron's sudden change of attitude and how much better it had been but had forgotten by the time that Athena had returned.

It wasn't that Ron was trying to be outgoing and friendly, it was that he was leaving them alone and not going out of his way to pick fights. For which Athena and Hermione were grateful for. Athena didn't want to have to send Jubilee away with her wand to protect it and Hermione didn't want to have to research what classes Ilvermorny offered because she would follow the girl when she transferred; or at least she'd try. Her parents might have something to say about that but Hermione was golden at convincing them about things.

So, there was no doubt in Hermione's mind, as quickly as the last few minutes had been that Percy was behind it. Hermione swore softly under her breath when she noticed Percy's smirk amongst the looks of disbelief and stunned shock and she couldn't have stopped Athena even if she'd tried unless Hermione had been using magic. The moment of surprise kept on giving when Draco came from almost literally nowhere and performed a flying tackle on his cousin.

Susan grabbed her arm then when Hermione moved to help…somehow. The Hufflepuff just shook her head when Hermione looked to her questioningly. Susan keep Hermione out of the way while Hooch hurried over to kneel at Athena's head. Hermione was pretty sure that Susan could hear the whole of Draco and Athena's exchange, if the look on the other girl's face was anything to go by. However, she wasn't sure if it was the violence that Athena was threatening, the language usage or the fact that Draco cared about Athena's not being expelled that was more surprising.

"HEY!" Hermione protested very loudly when Madam Hooch stunned Athena, making the girl go limp in Draco's hold.

Hooch looked up and sighed, squatted down with her arms resting on her knees "she wasn't going to go peaceful, Granger. Don't worry, I didn't harm your little girly friend. The fledgling will be perfectly alright once she wakes up…which won't be here. DONNER!" Hooch called and a houself wearing an embroidered tea towel (Hermione couldn't see the logo) with an apron covering it appeared.

The little creature's ears wobbled as he looked from Hooch to Athena and Draco "you called Mistress? I was helping Rosie with that new batch of Dragon Scale liquor, so if it's alright with mistress, can this be for happening quickly?"

Hooch nodded, not offended whatsoever by the creature's request "actually I need you to take me and the fledgling to Rosie. Yes," she stopped the creature's protest with a solemn hand "I have permission from the Headmaster to take her," the flying instructor shook her head and frowned at the elf "you have no faith in me Donner."

The elf shrugged "I have known mistress my whole life," he admitted "I have reason to be weary."

Hooch rolled her eyes "cheeky…" was all she got out before the three of them disappeared with a pop.

The sound in the Great Hall shifted then, like a switch was flipped as Draco stood and frowned. Over the din of the protesting students, Draco looked to Hermione and Susan "Bones," he said running a hand through his loosened hair "you might want to send quick word to your aunt using Athena's elf. Otherwise, there might be blood shed once McGonagall gets ahold of the Weasley woman."

Susan nodded "you're not such a prick, Malfoy. I'll remember this."

Draco smirked and said nothing, just made his way through gathering students. Many were looking to the eldest Weasley as he was the only one still in the room. Hermione had missed the twins spiriting away their younger siblings through the sudden dissenting student body. It was Susan pulling Hermione away from Gryffindor table that brought Hermione back to her senses.

"Can you call Black's elf? The cheeky one that's sometimes in the kitchens and delivers her gifts?" Susan asked in a no-nonsense manner

Hermione nodded before speaking "yes, Jubilee responds to Harry, Neville and Angie as well."

Susan rolled her eyes at the bookworm "well, they aren't here right now and I was asking about you, Granger," it was a little bit of effort to get to a clear part of the Hufflepuff table, and some to find parchment and quill (first years can be so helpful on occasion) "hey," Susan elbowed Hermione again "call Black's elf while I'm writing. Time's important, ya know."

Hermione smirked at the words the blonde girl had used. Jubilee was frowning when she popped into existence. When she learned what she was being asked, Jubilee almost didn't let Susan finish the note before she snatched it off the table and popped back out. Another departure and another switch seemed to be flicked on the Great Hall. One moment the Hall was intent on having a screaming match with Percy and the next they were silenced by Dumbledore.

"SILENCE, I SAY!" Dumbledore thundered, his voice was almost painful in volume and Hermione, like many, covered her ears against it "that _will_ be enough of that! I understand the discord that the howler has incurred but I assure all that this is a matter for the professors to handle. For now I ask that you all return to your dorms and stay there for the day," there was some questioning looks for this because it was the first day back to classes "there will be no fighting, physical or otherwise! Your head of houses will be around to check in on you shortly and they will have more information on the issue. House elves will by for those who were not able to finish their breakfast. Dismissed!"

***H***

The common room in the tower was cramped, badly. As everyone had lingered there, waiting for news. The muggle-borns and those half-bloods who had no idea what was going on were gathered around the older students having it explained in low tones. Hermione sat in the back corner near the window, wrapped up in Athena's leather bomber and squished in-between Harry and Neville.

It was safe to say that the three were exceedingly worried about the tall, green eyed Scottish girl. It'd been forever now and still no word. Hermione ignored the boys talking across her, whispering about the risk that Draco had taken to save his cousin. Harry insisted that Draco had started for Athena the moment the howler had screeched her name; Neville wasn't too sure because of how much time seemed to have passed between events.

Hermione had to bit her tongue, wanting so badly to talk about using the time-turner to go back and…and do something. However, she'd be getting to close to herself and there was no stopping Errol because of mind exploding paradoxes. Hermione couldn't even let herself be willing to give into the very overwhelming urge to sneak off, hop back an hour and a half and sneak down to Hogsmeade using Harry's map.

The bookworm was dragged out of her thoughts when the portrait groaned and started to open. Hers was one of many heads that snapped up at the sound, eager for news of what was happening and possibly how long they were to remain under curfew. Everyone was surprised when it was Professor Parmenter who entered and not the tall, stoic Scottish transfiguration mistress. It was confusing and somewhat of a letdown not to have McGonagall there.

Parmenter conjured herself a stepstool so that everyone could see her, she smiled encouragingly at the gathered students "firstly I just want to let you all know that Athena is safe and unharmed. She is currently in the care of Madam Hooch at the Three Broomsticks and is there at the behest of Professor Dumbledore. She is there for the same reason why everyone is to remain in their dormitories for the rest of the day, so there are no fights. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are handling this and none of you should worry about it," Parmenter's were soft and informative "as for your fellow Gryffindors, the Weasleys, they are with the Headmaster in his office. They are not in trouble but they are helping to get this sorted. Any questions?"

Angie stood quickly "Professor," she called "what exactly is going on? I mean we all heard the howler and we know that it should not have been sent to Athena by Mrs. Weasley, but what exactly does it mean? What are the consequences?"

The history professor regarded the young woman for a moment before answering "Athena and the Weasleys at Hogwarts are absolutely not in trouble. _They have done nothing wrong_ ," the woman stressed "all consequences lay outside the castle. It has been a while since something like this has happened but I can tell you that there is a written law against it to protect students. Punishments range from community service…"

***A***

"We have that?" I frowned, now sitting at the Hooch family's private kitchen table in the apartment over the private alcoves "community service? Really?"

A now sober Nym nodded, slowly as she was nursing a slight hangover and a glass of water "yes," she said softly "it's usually served at St. Mungo's washing bedpans the muggle way or whatever they need done," Nym sighed, I wondered if she was mentally swearing to never be Madam Rosie's tester rat again "or there's fine of some amount. Depends on how cross they've got the courts at them. If it's really bad then the maximum punishment is a month in Azkaban."

Hooch smirked, leaning over to pour a bit of something out of a blue potion bottle into Nym's glass. She laughed when Nym glared suspiciously at her "don't you look at me like that, puff ball. You're not the first to be suckered into my wife's little torturous scheme of being a tester. She uses all sorts of ingredients and enhancers. I once tried a new gin concoction and woke up a week later in New Deli with a tattoo on my lower back and a niffler hugging my leg," Hooch sighed nostalgically "best pet I ever had…once I'm got him back to England and found my pants. I now lock myself in the house when Rosie starts going all mad potion master with her brewery pots."

Nym growled, annoyed as she gulped the treated water "now you tell me, Spikey. How did you lose your pants?"

Hooch sniggered at Nym's misery and I felt like I was watching a sitcom. There was an easy banter between the two women, could have been that their personalities were similar. They'd been going back and forth since Nym let me lose and climbed in the empty bathtub fully clothed to pretend she was a submarine captain. She kept shouting stolen phrases from military films and that she was proud her tub remained dry like a proper sub.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Between the two of these woman, my mood had considerably gotten better. Oh, I was still furious but only a dead man wouldn't be laughing at these two. I was focusing on them when Madam Rosie appeared at Hooch's shoulder, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, my sweet, sweet mama falcon?" Hooch cooed looking up at her spouse

Rosie smiled and said in overly sweet tone "I don't see these girls having food before them, Ro," Hooch froze with her cup halfway up to her lips "you were supposed to feed them."

Hooch winched at her slip up "it was on the list," she shrugged setting her cup down "which I will correct right this instant, my gorgeous love."

Nym sniggered at Hooch's sudden departure and I grimaced on my cousin's behalf because she was next in Madam Rosie's sights "what are you laughing at Nymphadora Tonks? Hmm?" she wanted to know with hands on her hips, smirking at Nym's non-verbal flare up at the usage of her name "because you'll be helping Ro and Miss Black finish up painting room 14."

"It was on the _list_ ," Hooch groused following the chipper little elf in the apron, she was carrying the drinks and the elf had the sandwiches "I'm sorry, Rosie."

The woman hummed in agreement "you are, love of mine, however…you are still going to paint the room and you have helpers so I want it done today. It'll keep Miss Black out of trouble."

"Hey!" I protested "my being here isn't my fault and I was never in trouble if you believe Oh-mistress-of-the-skies," I pouted folding my arms across my chest "I don't see why I get dragged into Hooch's punishment."

Madam Rosemerta just smiled and patted me on the top of my head "guilty by association, dear," both Hooch and Nym sniggered at me, Madam Rosie just rolled her eyes "children, the lot of you."

***A***

Watching Hooch and Nym paint a room together was a bit like watching a train wreck…from the exposed rafters of the room where I'd taken refuge. Flapped my way up there the moment that Hooch thought it would be funny to swipe the pastel yellow brush across the front of Nym's shirt. I had calmly set my brush down and hid. A paint war might have been fun but I was still in my school uniform and it was still mostly clean.

Soon there'd been more paint on the pair of them then on any of the four walls we were supposed to be covering. With just as much swearing as there was laughter. Well, that was until Madam Rosie stomped her way into the room to berate the woman about noise level and saw the mess her spouse and the young Auror had made.

Hooch winched when her wife snapped her fingers and the paint flew off the two chastised women, going smoothly onto the walls. An even and good coating from the looks of it. It was rather quite impressive, wandless and non-verbal magic. I had to wonder what spell she was using.

"And where is Miss Black?" Madam Rosie seethed, hands on her hips and a foot tapping the floor.

"Ugh…" was the twin responses from the quickly standing women. Oh, heaven's this was hilarious to watch them falter and fall over themselves looking around for me.

I yelped (as much as a hawk could) when I found myself staring into Madam Rosie's eyes "oh, don't think you're safe of this mess young lady," she called "get down here, you've visitors anyhow."

"Sorry," I apologized the moment I could after landing and shifting back "I didn't want to be painted with the same brush as either of them." I jerked my thumb at Nym and Hooch.

Hooch cuffed my shoulder "nice one kid…suck up."

The tavern keeper just smirked and slid an arm around my shoulder "Dear Merlin, young lady, please don't be like my wife, Merlin knows I love her, or your cousin for that matter. You have so much more potential for being polite and well mannered."

"HEY!" the two teased women protested as I was escorted out of the room by a very amused instructor's wife.

Back down at the private dining room table sat Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Gran, Madam Bones and Dumbledore. They each looked tired and worn like each of them had had a very long day so far and dinner was only half an hour away. Gran was glowering at her tea cup, Uncle Ted had his arm around Aunt Andy's shoulders and Madam Bones was listening to Dumbledore muttering something to her.

I frowned a bit as I sat down, accompanied by Madam Rosie, her flightier half and my cousin. Reason I was frowning was because I had thought I remembered the table being much smaller earlier in the day. I guess it's like Hooch is always saying 'it's magic'.

"Well, lass, seems you've created quite the stirring," Gran snorted her opening comments, her eyes still on the cup "why don't you tell us what happened on Christmas in the boys' dorms. No," she looked up at me and snapped when I started to speak "what really happened."

I glanced around the table, my eyes lingering on Dumbledore before saying "Harry confessed, he was punished for it," I know Gran knew what I'd done and I was confused as to why she wanted me to stay it out loud now "what will this serve?"

Dumbledore sighed "you won't be in trouble, Athena, if you just tell us what happened."

Madam Rosie and Nym each patted me on the shoulders, encouragingly so I drew breath and spoke "Ron protested Hermione's logic. Harry received a Firebolt that came with no note, no way of knowing who'd sent it," I shrugged "Hermione's logic was that it was better to have it checked over than to just fly it and find out the hard way it'd been cursed. Ron then decided to protest as if the broom had come to him instead of Harry and let loose with a rather vile and degrading rant," remembering his words still made me cross "my response was to hit him. I've stated it before that if any calls Hermione a mudblood then I was going to knock their teeth in and not only did Ronald call her a mudblood but also a dyke so he also got a knee to the groin."

"Your defense of your friend is admirable, Athena but there were better ways to go about it," Dumbledore sighed "you seriously hurt Mr. Weasley."

"I wasn't looking to make him giggle, Headmaster," I quipped back and then said with all seriousness "I wasn't looking to permanently damage the boy. Weasley and those like him only listen to lessons that leave an impression. Is it wrong that it happened that way, you betcha. Is it wrong that Harry went to great lengths to protect from getting expelled…depends on which end of that you're really on," I admitted with a frown, watching my fingers rubbing at the table top "I really do feel bad about that but there was no one right in that situation except Hermione," I looked up at the surrounding adults again "now what does this…this broken record have to do with the current climate? Harry had already taken blame, officially punished too."

"Because," Madam Bones interjected "it was the reason that Molly Weasley decided to send her howler instead of contacting a Hogwarts professor instead. Isn't that what she said in the howler?"

I shrugged "I don't exactly remember what it screamed, might have been a dig in there at Angie. I just remember the ungodly amount of anger that resulted and Percy Weasley's smirk across the table," I looked to Dumbledore then "don't worry Professor, I know better than to go after him," sighing and frowning "I've been made to swear off physical responses such as punching or kicking."

"A miracle," Aunt Andy scoffed "who should be receiving the fruit basket?"

"Her girlfriend…" Gran, Nym and Hooch all said at the same time

Uncle Ted grinned mischievously "oh, did you finally ask Hermione out?"

"Now's not the time for that, I'm afraid," Madam Bones came to my rescue "Athena, you should know that there are…certain things that came out of today. You _**cannot**_ assault any of the Weasleys… _ **ever**_ again," she was stressing that "or there will be more than school reprimands. Molly lodged a complaint against you but you're still a minor and you weren't written up for the last dust up. If you do, there could be a fine or lengthy community service."

"Saved from Azkaban because of your name," Gran chuckled darkly "comes in handy to be heir to a noble and ancient house."

I blinked slowly at this "so I'm the one being provoked and taunted and I'm the one getting punished and they get to file the complaint?" I asked "while all Weasley gets a handful of points taken away and a months' worth of detention?"

"There's no right answer here, Athena," Uncle Ted said slowly "just don't react to them anymore."

I nodded as I stood from the table "so they are allowed to poke, prod, taunt, spew disgusting wordage and get away with it while I'm supposed to just take it?"

Gran growled and shook her head "you tell me," she snapped "and I'll deal with it or you tell one of your professors."

"And what about Molly Weasley?" I demanded, my fingers digging into the back of the chair "what has she gotten punished with?"

Madam Bones sighed and nodded to Gran, the Scottish woman sighed and said wearily "she will no longer be allowed to send howlers to anyone at Hogwarts. Not even her children. They must come for Arthur and he's never been one for them," Gran smirked at that, probably knowing that there'd never be another Weasley howler until the next generation arrived to pester her "she also had four months community service at St. Mungo's. Arthur talked Molly's way out of a find or prison time."

I smirked then, as a thought struck me, something that had been said over the summer. From when Angie was still pregnant. We, the younger of us, were going to be her wolves. It was supposed to be us who protected her from the sheep. How I could protect anyone of my friends and family when I was no longer a wolf?

"Yea, well…" I stuffed my hands in my pockets "I think I'd like to fly back to Hogwarts now. Unless that's another thing you lot have tied my hands on because we wouldn't want the Weasleys jealous now."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, here is another chapter for you reading pleasure. I hope you like it.**

 **And as always …I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Bad Company War Council…

I was pretty sure at this point that I should be worried because I have really no idea how this came about. It wasn't Molly Weasley and her _issues_ , nor her third eldest son or her youngest son (who'd spent our first true day back to class with their skin dyed ruby red and very neat green hair). Nope, it wasn't them and I sort of wished it was because I would have known how to feel about that.

Nope, instead of feeling upset in general, I felt…confused? I was sitting in the Come and Go Room with the strangest assortment of people. It was well after curfew but our numbers boasted the usual suspects of the Weasley twins, my girlfriend, Harry and Neville with Angie rounding out that group.

Then there was Ginny, Malcom and Colin rounding out the Gryffindor contingent. For Hufflepuff there was Annie, Susan and Cedric (of all people). From what they said, Susan caught Annie trying to sneak out and Cedric caught them while on his patrol as a Prefect and he tagged along. The numbers from Ravenclaw didn't surprise me, I will admit. Luna and Izzy had bluntly told Su Li about the meeting (that I was surprised with) and she willing came (that was the surprising bit).

The two who did surprise me with their attendance was the Slytherins. Neither Draco nor Daphne looked out of place. Well, not once it was explained that Draco wasn't an ass-hat and that Daphne was a good friend and ally. I could tell that Daphne was highly amused by the groups' easy acceptance of her and Draco.

We were all sitting at a cramped round table that the room had provided. Hermione's hand had been firmly intertwined with mine since before we'd arrived, since she'd returned from her first night of detention with my grandmother. I could tell that my dove had had something to do with this meeting, she's the one who pulled the puppet's strings to make this happen. Although I highly doubt that she had much do to with the banner that hung above us from the way she was scowling at it from time to time.

I'm sure it was the boys, which ones I'm not sure, but across the banner was written **BAD COMPANY WAR COUNCIL**. One can only assume that they had an inside joke or meaning to it but whatever the case maybe the argument going on under it certainly sound like something I could imagine from a war table. Topic of discussion was the two Weasley boys, their mother and the new rule about no fighting.

"He's not being punished," Izzy huffed with her arms folded across her chest "we all know that Percy and Dean are the ones behind most of what spews out of St. Weasley's mouth."

Neville shook his head "Dean's been really quiet since Christmas, to be honest. Plus he had a rather nasty argument with Percy yesterday in the boys' loo. That's what Seamus said anyways. Sounded like he was tired of the fighting and pettiness. Seamus's words."

"I still think that they both need to be taught a lesson," Su Li interjected "if Dumbledore and the professors aren't willing to correct their behavior and teach them about consequences then we must," she growled as she irately slid her empty butterbeer bottle toward the center of the table "if the boys decide they can challenge Athena, who is quick to punch fools, then what's to stop them from turning their gazes to the rest of the school?"

I raised an eyebrow at the turn of phrase the girl used but kept quiet. It was my belief that if I stayed out of the conversation then I would only be guilty by association instead of fully guilty. Hermione saw my eyebrow go up and leaned over to whisper lowly, asking if I was alright. I nodded and was astonished when Draco spoke up.

"The angry Ravenclaw has a point," he shrugged, leaning his weight on one arm of his chair "if they see this as a victory then what's to stop them from bullying others? In Slytherin house, we know this and we've built ourselves a sort check and balance so no one person has that kind of power," he explained with Daphne nodding next to him "if we didn't then it'd be anarchy and chaos in our house and we already get enough grief from the other houses that we don't need in our own."

Daphne backed him up "he's right, but we have to be smart about whatever move we make, and I think we should all agree upon it," she smirked as she wiggled straighter up in her chair and rested her hands in her laps "let's face it, despite an over powering of lions, we have all four houses here. I can only hazard a guess the last time this happened. When we all came together because of a problem."

Cedric nodded his head intently "I agree with Miss Greengrass and I think we should turn to the Weasley twins for the source of our answer," he smirked then, very much amused by something "I can only guess that you boys were responsible for Percy and Ron looking like strawberries?"

Fred and George grinned proudly "indeed we are, my good man," Fred answered "we drew inspiration from Slytherin, in fact, for we did very much like you making him into a white topped blueberry, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco just smiled and bowed his head to the boy "it was a pleasure. If it wasn't in an interest of pure house secrecy then I would suggest we compare notes of petty pranks. Amazing how much fear you can put in a man when the threat of randomly shrinking his underwear at some point during the day can keep him in line."

"Could turn them into ducks," Angie offered "like Towler, who had the baby duck last year."

Fred and George burst out giggling as Susan shook her head "no, let's not. Aunt Amy heard about that and almost had to launch an investigation into the matter when the boy was gone for so long," the blonde girl shook her head again "Dumbledore staved her off long enough for the boy to turn back and be found. Only reason Aurors didn't come knocking was because there was nothing physically wrong with him and he'd laid the egg while a duck."

"No-duck-ing pranks," George nodded with a giggle, writing that down "any others?"

Hermione piped up then "nothing that makes them fail at schoolwork. Ronald already struggles and it would be rather mean to make Percy miss out on his ministry job. We're better than that."

"Nothing permanent either," Luna said in her ethereal way, head leaning on Harry's shoulder and her arm through his "it was be no fun to go through life with pig's nose."

The discussion lasted for another hour before Hermione decided that it was too late for a school night. It was the random yawns that won her case for her. We watched through Harry's map as everyone got back safety to their dorms.

***A***

Hermione was not happy about having detention. She wasn't allowed to do homework and Gran was making her scrub the desks clean in the unused classrooms. I think my girl was just unhappy about not getting to do homework bit. She came back to the tower that Friday night, still one night to go because nobody had had detention on Monday, about the same time that Ron and Harry had dragged themselves in.

I watched them begrudgingly settle in to work on homework and I could stop the snigger that left me, which was really unfair to be honest. For once I wasn't the one with detention, though I should have been but that's more like semantics at this point. The snigger received a glare from Hermione.

"What's so funny?" she demanded with a huff, snagging my Ancient Rune's work to look it over "you're only halfway through this?" she growled "I would have expected you to have this done!"

I put up my hands for peace "I'm sorry, Myne, I did have Potions and a Charm's essay to do. Plus, I was waiting for you, you know," I said pointedly "last time I left you to do homework by yourself, you had every one of your books strewn out across the library table working on three different papers and mixing them up."

"That was once," Hermione growled flinging my paper back at me "and you're not using a quill."

"Noted," I nodded getting settled back into place "and I'm perfectly prepared for any talking to that Babbling's wants to give."

Hermione just threw up her hands and muttered about me failing the class because of my pen and she would get to say 'I told you, so!' and poor Harry could only blink at her wearily. He was sitting next to Neville, probably thanking whatever divine would listen that he wasn't the one sitting next to the upset bushy haired girl.

"Right, so before _that_ happens," he interposed before Hermione could really get into her rant "Lupin stopped me on my way back here, he wants to take up those anti-dementor lessons. Said that it should be easier going as we've already know how to cast a patronus. Supposed to meet him in his class, Sunday after dinner because of detention schedules."

"Sounds like a plan," Neville nodded, saluting Harry with his pen "I wonder if we're going to be working with an actual dementor or just what."

***A***

Animagus lessons were boring…normally. This time it was rather entertaining to watch a dozen or so kids sticking a rolled up Mandrake leaf in their mouths. The faces were ones of reviled disgust. There were some epic ones, too. It was so hard to keep from laughing, it was an exercise in restraint as some people turned green and sickly and others tried shifting in their seats as if that would make the taste go away.

"Now, this coming month is going to be difficult, I know," Gran called sympathetically "I've been right there where are you and I can tell you that eating is going to be difficult because the leaf will mess with your taste buds. The kitchens will adjust accordingly for this," Gran had thought ahead about this "things that will be easy for you to eat with the leaf in your mouth and won't have flavors changed. Consider yourselves lucky because my master let me find out the hard way."

Gran made an involuntary face that this as she moved on to the rest of the short lesson. She and the other professors passed out thin books, a journal of a 16th century wizard who was the first to go through a process like that which Gran was using. Also assigned was doing research on each of their pending animals, what they were turning into (I got suckered into this). With that, and the promise that if anyone truly has a problem with the leaf they were to come to her, Gran dismissed the class.

Hermione buried her face in my shoulder and whimpered "this is really gross, Hammy," she clutched tightly to the front of my hoodie "like really, really gross."

I hugged her, cradling the back of her head "it should get better within a few days, hopefully when the leaf loses it taste. Maybe there's something we can get to deaden your taste buds."

"That sounds good," Neville nodded holding his stomach, gently rubbing at it "that sounds really good."

Harry frowned, holding his stomach "I think I'm going to be sick."

I chuckled then "too bad one can't make the fluids into pills to be taken every day."

"Not a bad idea, lass," Gran called as she passed us by for the door "I'll have to look into that. Goodnight, you lot, stay out of trouble!"

Hermione whimpered again as she swallowed "so gross."

I hummed softly as I rubbed at her shoulder. We weren't the only ones lingering back as if stepping outside of the room would solidify the reality of the mandrake leaf. Slowly, I started herding the others towards the door. I decided that I'd have Jubilee run a message to Aunt Andy about the mouth numbing agent.

The elf was concerned about the whole of Gryffindors who returned to the tower sporting the same sour grimaces and vowed to take care of them all. Aunt Andy's note back was amused and read that she was still being surprised by Jubilee's capability for compassion considering that she was stuck with Lucius Malfoy most of her life. Jubilee was given the recipe for the numbing agent and it was passed around to the house elves.

It was late that night, Hermione and I were the last in the common room. We were squashed together on the couch watching the last of the fire die away. Hermione's mouth was numbed but given her parents were dentists, she'd had practice talking with a numbed mouth.

"I'm not sure which I would prefer," Hermione said suddenly, her words sounded funny and a little off but still understandable "going through the transformation," she was careful with the big words "with or without the mandrake leaf."

I snorted, squeezing her shoulders tightly "no, you stick with the mandrake leaf. The other way hurts and the bleeding effect is nuts. Least the leaf makes the pain hurt less," I stated firmly "don't think Gran would lie about that. If it's too much, dove, I won't think less of you if you back out," I whispered resting my head on top of hers.

Hermione shook her head "no, I said I'd do this and I will," she said stubbornly, fisting her hand in my shirt "you won't be alone, Athena."

"I'm not," I whispered back "whether you or the boys transform, doesn't matter because you're here…with me."

"You are a ham," Hermione muttered into my shoulder.

***A***

I was seriously dreading the anti-dementor lesson that I was being dragged to. It hadn't been real to me until Hermione, Harry and Neville were pulling me along with them after dinner that next night. Honestly, I wanted to avoid dementors because I really didn't want to hear that _creature's_ voice again. I wasn't given a choice.

Lupin looked surprised to see more than just Harry walk through his door. He had been messing with wardrobe and I had a bad feeling I knew what his proxy was going to be. I sat up on his desk, well away from where the wardrobe was and where Lupin had stopped.

"Well, well," he smiled softly "I am surprised but not overly so. You have a good set of friends, Harry,"

"Thanks," Harry beamed as he looked back to us, Hermione and Neville had joined me at the desk "they wanted to be able to defeat dementors as well."

"I see," he glanced over to us and then nodded slowly "we can still make this work. I have a boggart here as Harry's was a dementor but you three do not fear the same thing."

Yea…that's what I thought. I glared at the wardrobe and nervously reached for my wand. Hermione's hand on my wrist stopped me from drawing it and obliterating the wooden clothes receptacle. The bushy haired girl shifted my attention away from the rattling box as she pushed my knees apart to put herself there with her back to me, drawing my arms around her.

I let out a huff as I set chin on her shoulder. Hermione hummed with self-satisfaction at her accomplishment. She gave a quick kiss to my cheek before turning back to Lupin. The professor was now explaining about a spell that the Auror Corps used to train guards going to Azkaban. It forced boggarts into the form of dementors by creating that fear in a bubble around it and while that sounded nice, I highly doubted it. I'd have to ask Susan or Nym how they trained, I'd never thought about it.

Harry went first. He's natural fear was the dementor. When the door opened the dementor wafted out and everyone in the room grimaced. The change was noticeable instantly as the air was colder and a deep seated fear grasped at my heart. That familiar Cajun accent hinted in the chilled air.

I could feel it more than I could hear it, the goosebumped flesh of my arms from the cold that washed over me, the raised hairs on my neck and the overall trembling. My arms tightened around Hermione almost painfully as I pushed her forward, coming off the desk so I could turn and put myself between her and the terror that Harry was facing.

Harry stuttered out the spell before he went oddly silent and there was a thud. Lupin's voice commanded the room and then the fear was gone. Hermione tapped on my hands and muttered something about the ability to breathe and not having it; she drew in a deep breath when I loosened my hold. My shaking hands shoved into my pockets and I prayed there was no sweat upon my brow because it felt like there was.

Neville gave me a knowing look before heading over to help Lupin with Harry. The kid had passed out and was crumpled in a pile on the floor, his wand dangling from his hand and his face was pale. Lupin sighed, using his wand and muttering a spell that sounded familiar but I wasn't close enough to catch it. Harry's eyes snapped opened and he gasped for breathe.

"Who won?" he demanded sitting bolt up and then groaned, holding his head "was there a bludger…" he paused "ugh…I fainted from the dementor, didn't I?"

Lupin smiled softly "yes, you did, Harry," he chuckled and handed Harry a small package that belonged to a chocolate frog "here, eat this and while you recover one of the others will go."

***A***

Hermione wanted to go next but I just…I just couldn't let Hermione go next. It was an irrational thing that I feared that the spell for the dementor would fail and the damn thing would shift to that _creature_. There was no way in any hell convincible by man that I was going to let Hermione face her. Hermione or the boys…or anyone…well, there were expectations. I'd like to think I'm a good person, I know I'm not a saint.

So. Hermione decided to give into my silent plea. Her concern greater than her desire to perform the task and she let Neville go next. It seemed easier for Neville. He was able to cast his patronus and have it push the dementor back before the spell faltered and vanished. I hissed as the dementor/boggart came back to strength and I felt a ghostly fingertips caress along my cheek in addition to everything else that I was feeling.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who noticed when I jerked my head back, stumbling a step or two while on the verge of full blown panic attack. I jumped when Lupin shut the wardrobe. It sounded like a cannon's blast right next to my head.

"Very good, Neville!" Lupin cheered "that was…Miss Black, are you alright?"

Hermione had been trying to get my attention when my head snapped towards the Professor at the sound of my name "just peachy," I said through gritted teeth with nostrils flaring. My hands were clenched in fist, my heart raced uncontrollable and it felt like I couldn't draw in enough breath. I jumped a second time when Hermione touched my shoulder, I winched at her look of worry "I'm sorry, I can't do this…"

I fled the room. Between the fear and the looks, I just couldn't be there. What if Hermione thought me a coward? Ignoring the voices calling to me and not looking back, I ran for all my legs could go.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: _What a Glorious Feeling…_

Gran was confused as to why I was knocking on her door but she welcomed me in anyways. Her hair was down and she was in her green dressing robe. She could see that I was spooked and out of breath having ran from the DADA classroom to her office. So she ushered me into her quarters. There, she left me on the couch while she called a house elf to bring snack and drinks.

"I will always fear her," I admitted out loud, as much to myself as I was admitting it to Gran. Sitting on the edge of the couch with my elbows resting on my knees, my enhanced vision taking in the sight of the burning logs in the fire place "that…that _bitch_ will always be my boogeyman. That's what the cursed verison of her told me and it was right," I gasped against the tightness in my chest, stealing away my breath. Hot tears streaking down the side of my nose "it won't matter the mind healers poking round because the fear of her is in my soul."

Gran frowned as she sliding her arm across my shoulders "perhaps ye'd better tell me what happened, lass," she said softly, pulling me into her side and kissed at my temple "what's happened? Why is that _thing_ being brought back up?"

With a haggard and sharp intake of air, I told Gran about the dementor lesson. Of the fear that I couldn't overcome. Then I rambled on to why I believed I would always fear that voodoo priestess. It was like the ingrained fear of spiders and snakes or when a person realizes, out in the middle of the woods, that they are no longer at the top of the food chain.

The fear came from somewhere deep and I think it was more than my mind that was scared by the events of Haiti. Just watching that _creature_ butcher the deskman was enough to permanently scar me for life, but I now fully remembered the pain and sensation of her ripping my soul away; the out of body vertigo that came from floating around her soul cage. My magic remembered too, the way it wrapped itself around the intangible thing of my soul.

My mind had, thanks to the incentive of Fraser's curse, had learned to stay away from that bit of memory. It wasn't forgotten just stayed away from. Thus, when facing the dementors, it was like a frigid bitch slap with traces of that damned accent following. I couldn't face her so in following, I could not face the dementors.

Gran listened to my theories and rambles. She let me talk myself into a near-exhausted state where there were no more words to be had. I felt sick to my stomach and I turned my face to push it into Gran's shoulder. That familiar smell of lingering heather and ginger newts was present and overpowering enough to cut through my nausea because it was comforting.

"Well, lass," Gran heaved out a sigh as she leaned back on the couch, taking me with her "normally I would encourage you never to back down from a…a fight like this but this time, I think I'm going to have to agree with your retreat," she laid her cheek on top of my head "there are some battles that we cannot win. Are you going to go back to these lessons?"

"No!" I sputtered into her shoulder "I may be dumb but I'm not stupid! I will live a much happier life if I never come in contact with dementors, fake or not, ever freaking, frackity again."

Gran chuckled, rubbing my shoulder vigorously "aye, that's true of most everyone."

***A***

My return to Gryffindor tower found me curling into Hermione's side where she sat on the couch talking softly to the boys and Angie. It's also where I fell promptly asleep surrounded by the scent that was Hermione. Books, ink and vanilla shampoo. Thankfully, she and the others let me sleep for the rest of their conversation before ushering me to bed.

It was strange the next morning. Hermione obviously wanted to talk about what had happened the night before but she was quiet. She let it go as we headed for class that Monday. For once her busy times-table worked to my advantage. I did want to talk to her about it, I just wasn't sure how. I'd have to think on this one.

My answer came to me that night when we were sitting at one of the study table in the common room. They were bigger than the ones in the dorm rooms and Hermione's homework load takes up a lot of room. Hermione and I had just finished our Ancient Runes translation and she'd moved onto Muggle Studies.

Her head was down and her eyes were flicking side to side as she skimmed over the text looked for something specific. Hermione's whole focus was on the book in front of her as her lips moved along with what she was reading. She was captivating, really, as she was unguarded and real as a fourteen year old could be.

There was this warm, fuzzy feeling amongst the flutters that stirred in my chest. I wondered where Hermione and I would be in ten years. That'd make us…twenty four. There was a small smile on my lips as I could see Hermione in her pencil power suit, conquering her bushy hair with almost a militaristic attitude. Maybe one lank escaping to her great annoyance.

I spaced out then, picturing Hermione working her way up through the ministry. She could be minister one day if she got through Hogwarts with her drive, work ethic and her incredible spirit. Then I had to wonder what I'd be doing. I chuckled to myself when I thought about Madam Rosie and investing in her to bring her brews to a boarder market. Or something like that.

My daze was ended when Hermione poked my shoulder and gave me a questioning look. I just grinned at her which just deepened the questioning look. It was then and there I made my decision.

"Are we doing anything this Friday?" I asked leaning forward across my homework "secret meetings, extra lessons that weren't on the docket at the start of the school year or planned happenstance?"

Now Hermione looked a little confused as she shook her head "no, not that I know of, why?"

I grinned "because that's our date night. You should probably write that down."

"Ah…" Hermione's look of complete and utter surprise was phenomenal "wha'…huh?"

Reaching out, I caressed her check "you and me, Friday night, on a date," I spoke slowly and made it simple "you in?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded quickly "I am very in."

Grinning, I leaned back into my chair "good," I had time to plan "now, finish your homework, Myne."

***A***

Hermione can be very pestering and aggravating when she wants to know something. She keep asking what our date was going to consist of and I kept telling her that it was a surprise. The girl didn't even take time to appreciate the small stone pigs that had followed Ron and Percy all about the castle Tuesday and Wednesday signing annoying folk songs and reciting bad poetry.

Nor did she seem to notice when the two Weasley boys' clothes turned clashing neon colors and stayed that way all of Thursday. It hadn't mattered that they had run back to the tower after breakfast. They were neon throughout the day, losing points from different professors for not being in school approved uniforms.

Hermione even questioned me all through our classes that Friday and refused her customary wrist drawing until I spilled on our date activities. I stayed strong and wasn't going to be pushed around by the girl, there was more than one way to keep track of a time-jumping red fox. I just had to think of them.

The girl had been so focused on me that she never seen Neville and Harry doing me favors in the background. In fact, the bushy haired bookworm of my heart's affection was so blinded by tunnel vision that she didn't realize that I had steered her to the seventh floor corridor instead to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Athena, what are we doing here?" she demanded suddenly, cutting off a very long winded rant about divulging critical information to one's girlfriend in times of duress (imagined duress more like).

"Miss Granger, we are here at the Come and Go Room for our first of many romantic evenings. I have, while you were preoccupied, arranged a very traditional evening for us," I was trying hard to pull off a posh accent "first we shall preview a film with snacks and refreshments in accompaniment. Then we'll shall partake in a delightful Italian dish that Jubilee learned from one of the other house elves, she wouldn't take no for an answer," Hermione was giggling at my antics "then after dinner, before dessert, we shall dance to a playlist that I'm assured is quite romantic and age appropriate…"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, stifling more giggles "and just who decided on this playlist?"

I bowed my head to her "that would be my uncle. Don't worry, Miss, the man is obsessed with music so he would know," I winked at the very amused Hermione "then after a lite dessert I thought we could just talk and see what all the room was capable of."

Hermione nodded twice before asking "can I have my girlfriend back now?" she smiled coyly "I'd much rather have her company than this waiter she's sounding like."

"Oh, thank the divines," I let out the large lung full of air I was holding in and relaxed my posture visible "I was really worried I was going to get stuck in that, Myne and it would have ruined the whole night," Hermione just smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my chin "so, you want to go on this very traditional date with me?"

Hermione's lips caught mine for a slow moment before she whispered "only if you walk me to my door afterwards and kiss me on the front porch."

She sounded serious and I was a dork "how very rom-com of you, little dove."

Hermione rolled her eyes before slapping me upside the back of my head and let herself into the Come and Go Room. She left me rubbing at my head and pouting. I was going to hold the door for her.

***H***

It wasn't perfect but it was one of the best nights that Hermione had experienced. She should have figured that Athena's mouth was going to get the girl in trouble at some point during the night. Never figured it'd be before the date actually began. Now that was a record, Hermione thought.

The room had been set up with two parts. One was darkened and in the light of the other, Hermione could a very old projector with a sunken couch area underneath where Jubilee was waiting in a tuxedo style pillow case, a loose bowtie hung haphazardly around her very thin neck. Beside the well-dressed elf on a coffee table was an assortment of snakes and drinks.

Hermione forgot Athena's little jab and squealed happily. She caught Athena off guard by capturing the girl's hand and dragging her over to the couch. The moment they were seated the light dimmed and the projector came to life with the opening credits to _Singin' in the Rain_. Jubilee gave them the fizzy drinks in the correct paper wax cups and buttered popcorn in paper bags.

The movie was one of Hermione's favorites but it had been ages since she seen it. When she was little and she'd been off school sick, it was one of the movies her mum would put on to watch with soup and soothing tea. She wondered how Athena had got her hands on it…and the projector for that matter. Glancing over, Hermione noticed that Athena was very much into the movie and the bookworm had to wonder if she'd mentioned the movie to Athena once upon a time.

Hermione had more fun and spent more time watching the expressions dancing across her girl's features then she did watching the movie itself. The best had been when Kathy had been revealed as the true talent behind the curtain and Athena lit up excitedly. Hermione kept watching her girl until the projector had died and the lights had come up.

"You're staring," Athena frowned when she looked over and found Hermione watching her. The taller girl frowned "did you not like the movie?"

Hermione reached out to brush popcorn off of Athena's robes "I loved it," she promised pulling Athena to her by the front her now clean robes "I swear," she added before locking lips with Athena.

Athena tasted of salty, buttery popcorn and Pepsi and Hermione wanted more of it. Hermione practically pulled Athena on top her as she lay back on to couch in a more comfortable position. For Hermione's budding likes, she knew having Athena's fame over hers was a turn on and then she was cursing her need to research and read. Looking up everything on sexuality and sex because the subjects were closely shelved together at the bookshop. Mrs. Granger had helped her shop because it sort of saved the dentist from having to have that initial and rather awkward conversation.

Hermione felt Athena gasp a little when Hermione's hand had seemingly found its way up the taller girl's shirt and was covering something soft and warm. Something hard rubbed against the center of Hermione's hand as she pawed that the bit of flesh that she'd found. The girls were starting to feel…excited. Their hearts raced and their blood pounded, it was new and felt amazing. Hermione very much wanted to continue with her groping but without Athena's sports bra in the way.

That line of inquiry on Hermione's part ended when a very loud 'hem-hem' came from the stylish elf standing directly next to the couch. The girls squealed and in the rush to put distance between themselves, Athena went off the end of the couch and landed on her backside.

"Ouch," the red faced girl hissed as Hermione quickly followed to see if she'd broken her girlfriend "so not cool Jubilee, we were just getting to the good part!"

The elf smirked cheekily "Jubilee knows," she raised an eyebrow at her human "that's why Jubilee is here so you two don't do what Gran said you weren't supposed too."

"Dinner?" Hermione asked with a cheeky grin and kiss swollen lips, draped over the end of the couch watching Athena glare at the elf.

***H***

Dinner was fabulously tasting and fancy, Hermione didn't want it to end. It was a roasted chicken and veggie pasta with a homemade sauce that was to die for. Hermione had to giggle at Athena when the girl admitted she'd wanted to try a glass of wine with dinner and that Jubilee had gone mad elf on her, smacking her with a book that had been nearby. Then again there at the dinner table when it was mention; Hermione giggled as Athena had a glaring contest with the cheeky elf who'd been playing waiter.

"You lucky you get sweet tea, Miss Whiskers," Jubilee groused playfully "thinking you be old enough for spirits, too big for your britches that's what you are!"

After the giggling had subsided Hermione wished that she could have dressed up for the occasion instead of being stuck in her school robes. She was sure that she had a sundress somewhere in her wardrobe or that she could have had her parents send it to her if she'd been thinking. Next time she'd have to ask Athena for a dress code. Though, knowing Athena like she did, Hermione was sure that Athena would have just said causal. Jeans and t-shirt causal.

Then there was the dancing. Hermione's sides hurt from laughing so much at her girlfriend because Athena could not dance except to sway side to side. Uncle Ted had given them a 'mixed' record that he'd pressed and Jubilee was playing DJ watching them for any 'not allowed touching'. Hermione wished she could have somehow recorded Athena trying disco moves they'd seen in movies. It was like watching a fish flopping on the floor after being taken from the water, expect this fish was standing.

"You know, I will only willing humiliate myself for you," Athena told Hermione after they'd collapsed onto the floor, their heads close together "so I'd very much like it if you…could like…never ever….tell anyone ever, what you've seen here. Like…ever."

Hermione smirked as she wiped at the tears at the corners of her eyes "I promise, Hammy."

Athena nodded before looking back at the shifting ceiling that was unsure of what it was supposed to look like "I…I want to tell you about the _creature_ ," Hermione was shocked at the pure venom in Athena's voice "the one whom I hear when the dementors get too close."

"Miss Abby?" Hermione asked and Athena hissed unhappily "sorry."

Athena relaxed and waved her off, gently moving closer to Hermione so their shoulders were touching "yea, that _creature_. I know I've told you some about her but what was it?"

The happy feelings were gone now as Hermione said cautiously "you mentioned something about a 'Scottish cursed Haitian voodoo memory' and that the _creature_ had ripped your soul out?"

Athena stared at the ceiling and nodded "yea, that's the basics," and slowly she started her tale.

Hermione was horrified by the time that Athena had finished telling her about the _creature_. The taller girl's voice had been even and steady. It was clinical and emotionless. Each detail was like Athena was reading it off a report. A report that Hermione wished had never happened. She sat up and looked over to Athena, tears welling in her eyes as she grasped Athena's hand.

"Please tell me that bitch is dead," Hermione growled wanting every much to get her hands on the woman who'd hurt Athena.

Athena blinked several times, stunned that Hermione would use that word. She sat up "ugh, I actually don't know. I mean, it's possible that something could have ended the woman in the…six years," Athena sounded uncertain of that time frame, looking down to the floor "since then. It's also possible that Fraser's spell killed her," she shrugged and sighed "I can't do the dementor lessons, Hermione. I hear her, I feel her touching me and I…I can't deal with it," Hermione held Athena's watery green eyes when the girl looked up at her "it makes me feel like a helpless child again, weak and scared. I-I don't know, maybe if I cast from a distance the patronus will work or I get the jump on them, if that's possible but being up close like in the classroom is too much."

"Someday," Hermione said suddenly causing Athena to look at her with a funny expression "someday you'll be able to face her. If I can kill a spider than someday, I know that you can defeat dementors. Until then," Hermione promised leaning forward to catch Athena's lips in tender kiss "I'll keep you safe from them."

***A***

I was still feeling that happy buzz that my date with Hermione had left me with. It was strange that she was promising to protect me from the dementors. I was too used to be then one who took that protector role and not being sure how I got it in the first place. However, I really liked that Hermione would promise such a thing. It made me feel safe and protected, two things that I secretly craved just like any other human being.

Another thing I was really happy about was that there was little to no awkwardness that next morning. To be honest I had expected it just because our date solidified Hermione and I's new dynamic; plus Hermione put her hand up my shirt which caught me totally by surprise. Sort of wanted the brazen bookworm to do it again but I digress.

Morning came, no awkwardness. Hermione had grinned at me before capturing my wrist and dragging my arm across her shoulders before happily wrapping her arm around my middle as we headed down to breakfast. Where we caught up with the rest of our group, all looking very much awake.

"So you two have a good time last night?" Neville asked first thing as he was pulling food onto his plate, I grinned stupidly thinking of Hermione's hand placement (ugh, bad hormones there was more the date than that) "sorry if you didn't like the movie thing."

Harry added "yea, it was the only one the room would conjure up," he paused and scratched at the back of his head and shrugged "might have been the only one it knew or something. I don't know how the room works."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at me "you had helpers?"

"Huh, I thought I'd mentioned that…or was that just Uncle Ted?" I frowned and then shrugged "well, because you were so fixated on me, I couldn't exactly sneak off and get things ready could I?" Hermione blushed at that and mumbled an apology "no worries, little dove, only thing I accomplished was getting hit with a book after asking Jubilee to cook for us."

"Why'd she hit you with a book?" Angie asked, very much amused

Hermione smirked, her eyes teasing "which time? My girlfriend got herself smacked several times."

Angie slapped my shoulder making me jump "ATHENA!" she chided "you were supposed to be a perfect gentlewoman last night!" Angie looked horrified while I just sputtered indignantly "Hermione, I am so very sorry that you caught feelings for this brutish cavewoman! If you want, I'll be happy to toss her in the lake."

Hermione was laughing when I found my voice "HEY!" I protested "I'll have you know that _**I**_ was on my best behavior last night, you Judas. I was smacked because Jubilee is feisty and trigger happy. All I did was mention the fact that I wondered what the meal would have tasted like with wine. That was it!"

Everyone one looked to Hermione for confirmation. I groaned and let my head thump on the empty table where I'd pushed my plate from. Hermione was being devious and playful and looked to be enjoying the sight of me squirming under scrutiny for _her_ virtue. It was _my_ _ **virtue**_ that was in question here.

Hermione laughed, the force of it vibrated through her as she ran her fingers through my hair, finally coming to my rescue "Athena was brilliant last night and I had the time of my life. Jubilee did in fact chide Athena because of her query about wine, twice and I witnessed one."

I rolled my head so I could look at Hermione "this is why you are my favorite human being in existence, plus the kissing and handholding. Marry me?"

Hermione snorted and gently slapped my head "if you ever except someone to accept a marriage proposal then it should be romantic, planned out and there should be a ring involved," she leaned close and whispered this "ask me again someday."

Then Hermione gently kissed me and went back to her breakfast. The others had moved onto the game that was happening later today, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Angie, Harry and the Weasley twins were excited for the game and were chattering away with newly arrived Ginny and her boys across the table from them.

Getting back into Quidditch had been peculiar. Flying on a broom again was weird, even if the Atmos was a twenty times better than the Nimbus was. The broom was just something that would have come off of the shelf and I liked, it was just a little strange not to be metallic in color.

Another down side to returning was Oliver's constant moaning about Gran and Flitwick confiscating Harry's Firebolt. That's something that Harry found very…trying and finally had enough after our last practice. I was so proud of Harry when he kicked Oliver in the shins and told the hopping boy he had a perfectly good broom and that the Firebolt wasn't up for discussion.

We stayed in the Great Hall until just before it was time to head down to the stadium for the game. Hermione made me put on an extra layer of lotion before making sure that I had my scarf and enchanted gloves. My hand only bothered me in the mornings or late at night when there wasn't much heat in the room or because it'd gotten stiff. The rest of the time I had it protected with a wrap or a fingerless glove that Madam Bones had sent my way.

At the stadium we were all gathered together, almost everyone who was in the Bad Company War Council. Daphne wasn't there because of appearances (not supposed to be friends outside of Potions mainly) and Draco was playing. Ravenclaw didn't stand a chance against the Slytherins. As it was, the Claws had been dealing with injuries all year and kept swapping players about. What they really needed was to get healthy and get back to practicing.

Anyone who'd put gold on Slytherin to win would have made out pretty good after the hour long game had ended. The Snakes slaughtered the Claws but the one thing our group chose to focus on was Luna kissing Harry. She'd literally jumped on the boy when Draco had stopped playing with the Ravenclaw seeker and caught the snitch, winning the game. Poor Harry hadn't seen the move coming nor Luna's happy and hungry kiss that quickly lost them to a world of their own. Hermione was smirking as she and Susan ushered the rest us away from the pairing for privacy's sake.

"Called it," Hermione smirked smugly as she tugged me towards the stairs by my hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: First off, I'm apologize for how long this took to get out. This chapter was a pain in the butt. I didn't like how it'd progressed through the rough draft and it took forever to rewrite it so it wasn't completely off course with the long term notes that I've mapped out for this story.**

 **Also, holy crap! Thirty Chapters! WOOT WOOT! That's a first for me as the longest story I've had so far was twenty four chapters. I would give you an estimate about how many chapters are left but…honestly, it'd probably be a lie or just way off. So…without further procrastination….here is Chapter Thirty.**

… **I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Thirty: The Problems with an Angry Ravenclaws…

The rest of January came and went with more drama than Hogwarts had seen since Harry Potter had arrived by train for his first year. Percy and Ronald were not having that good of a time as the dyed clothes and stone pigs were just the beginning. The pranks got bigger and more elaborate.

The Council had made plans and they were working beautifully to torment and punish the two boys. That was until someone decided to go overboard. There were several rules: no ducks, nothing that messes with grades and never pulled whenever myself, Harry or the Weasley twins were in the same room with the two 'targets'. We were all supposed to be somewhere else, in a group of different houses or in sight of teachers for alibi purposes.

Last full week of January, Sunday morning, breakfast table. Most of the council had stayed up deliberating over what exactly our purpose as a 'council' was. So when morning arrived it found us all pretty groggy and falling asleep over our plates. Then the screaming began.

The whole of the Great Hall was on the verge of freaking out as we all watched Ron and Percy starting to change. It was subtle at first, softening of the jaw lines and receding facial hair that seemed to have migrated to their heads as red locks grew out and lengthen. The two boys were writhing on the floor as the next change became visible, their shirts were too tight about their chests as they grew breasts.

I felt Hermione's hand slip into mine for comfort we both needed as we watched in stunned horror with the rest of our school. Teachers descended up the boys even before they'd stopped screaming, pushing everyone back as Madam Pompfrey led the charge. Between Hagrid and Professor Snape the two boys were carried out of the Great Hall and rushed to the infirmary.

Glancing over through the crowd, I caught Susan's eye. She looked just as confused and frightened as I did. The girl mouthed one word to me, 'tonight', before Gran's booming voice ricocheted throughout the hall to bring order to chaos and calm the rumbling students.

Those who'd been sitting around Ron and Percy were quickly checked for signs or symptoms of whatever happened to the two boys then, when they were cleared, the questions began. The rest of the houses were let go but we Gryffindors ended up staying long enough that it was lunch time when they let us go.

***A***

"What the hell?" I demanded slamming my hands down on the round table "who pulled that one and what the fuck was it?"

Hermione winched at my wordage but no one chastised me, they were too busy looking to see who'd fess up. We had gathered that evening in the Come and Go Room, not exactly sure what was going on because none of the teachers had said anything yet. Susan had wanted to start the meeting but she looked to livid too so I stepped in.

It was who Su Li grinned, leaning back and her feet up on the table and crossed at the ankles. She brushed at something on her black studded punk jeans "I owed a favor to a cousin in Hong Kong; product testing. Don't ask what business Cho is in, he's the black sheep of the family but I still owed him," she shrugged "the pill lasts for a week. Little messages have found their ways to the boys about being bullies…"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Susan screamed, jumping to her feet where Cedric was keeping her from jumping the table to smack the Ravenclaw senseless "do you realize that is magical assault!" Susan's voice was very high pitched "and breaks like three different international laws that all fall under human trafficking and sex laws! You _**cannot**_ change a person's gender without their consent, there could be side effects, Li, like them getting stuck as girls!"

Su Li just smirked "well, now those sexists, misogynistic pricks will get to see what it's like to be a girl and if they get stuck that way…" she shrugged.

"You can't decide that! That's not your right to decide their fate!" Susan snarled "you've gone too far!"

"Whatever, Blondie," Su Li, the Ravenclaw who probably should have been a Slytherin, shrugged "it'll wear off in a week."

Susan choked on her indignity at Su's shrug off "do you realize they are going to bring Aurors and my aunt in to investigate this and if they catch you they catch everyone else on this council and we'll be guilty by association and the fact that we have been planning and attacking and humiliating those boys!" Susan demanded in a long winded rant, the rest of us just watching "everyone one of us could go to Azkaban!"

Su Li grinned as she pulled her legs off the table "not if we all keep our mouths shut like smart little gimps."

Draco sighed and cut in "the Angry Ravenclaw is right, unfortunately, if we stay quiet, all of us, then this should blow over."

"Also means that we won't be able to follow through on in future plans for a long while," Daphne added "if we continue too soon then they'll start looking twice as hard."

Su Li perked up at that "oh good… and speaking of which…are we just hitting the Gryffindor bullies or all Hogwarts assholes? Because if we're laying off the Weasels, no offense Weasleys, but we have some prime candidates in Raven…"

"Su…please don't," Luna said softly, pleadingly with a hand on Su's arm.

That got Harry's attention "what?" he frowned "what's going on?"

Izzy sighed and spoke before Luna could shut down the conversation "some of the Ravenclaws have been hazing the younger years like Luna, Su Li and myself."

Susan huffed as she sat down with her arms folded across her chest and left Cedric to speak up "we are open to hearing about these bullies but I put forth for the vote that Miss Li isn't given free range anymore. Any of her pranks will need to be preapproved by majority vote of the council."

Man, you have to love the Hufflepuffs. Could be why they were the ones to take charge of the council and nobody questioned it because it felt natural. All hands but one went up, passing the vote and left Su Li muttering.

"Guess I'm going to have to get those rockets back from Peeves then." Su Li pouted

"WHAT ROCKETS!" half the table, myself included, cried at the same time making the oriental girl jump.

Su Li shrugged and blustered "well, I may have gotten more than the girl-pills from cousin Cho. I decided…to take the initiative about certain Ravenclaw pricks…" she ginned devilishly and looked to her fellow Ravenclaws "I wouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow at our table, unless you don't want to have hair anymore…oh," she made herself jump while we were all trying to absorb her words "I should also figure out what I did with my fire pebbles, those are fun."

"What business is your cousin Cho do?" Hermione demanded flabbergasted

Su rolled her eyes "told you not to ask Granger, but if you must know, and I didn't tell you this, but he's rather high up in the Red Xing Dragon."

"He's with a Chinese wizarding criminal faction." I translated dryly

"That's why he's the black sheep of the family," Su Li shrugged nonchalantly "now, back to the problem of these Claw cunts who don't know how to keep their mouths shut…"

I shook my head at her "no wonder your grandmother wanted me to look out for you and keep you out of trouble."

"She is a bit meddlesome but harmless, really." Su Li insisted

"HARMLESS!" I cried in stringent protest "HARMLESS! Your grandmother isn't some helpless cricket!" I growled, I would have said more but Hermione stopped me by squeezing my hand. Su Li just smirked as I glared at her.

Hermione looked back out to the table said carefully "I think we should hear what the Ravenclaws have to say and then think upon it, no action should be taken until we know exactly what's going on, what are our options are and what exactly is going to be the result of this morning's activities."

"Well, well, Granger's got her head screwed on today," Su Li smirked.

The girl started to speak again but was cut off "wait!" Cedric, being the lone Perfect in the room, held up his hands "if there's problems in the house, why not go to Flitwick? He's a pretty understanding guy and is pretty fair handed. Also, not a big fan of bullies."

Su snorted "what if it's the perfect doing it? The Quidditch players or the ones getting the super high grades and making the house look good?"

"You can't get proof can you?" Cedric deadpanned with a raised eyebrow "because we both know that Flitwick would come down on bullies like a bag of bricks. He may have taken one too many cheering charms over the years," hey, I'm not the only one who has that theory "but the man has a temper and he really don't like bullies."

Su drew breath to snark back but Izzy stopped her "no, we don't have proof because they vouch for each other."

Susan chuckled, lulling her head back as she laughed "you do realize that we are talking about more bullying of bullies, right? This is so messed up! We've dug ourselves a hole."

"Or we just prove it to Flitwick," I pointed out "set it up so he sees what's going on," it was simple "we figure out how they are getting away with it besides the vouching. They must know Flitwick's routine because it's not like the man is spontaneous, right?"

Susan's head snapped back into place and she was grinning "now that I like," she pointed toward me "if we do too much pranking then it's not going to be effective and we're just getting ourselves deeper into hole we're already in. Where's the line between us and them? I say we figure out how to use Potter's map and Auror tactics for surveillance and set a trap. By the book and dead to rights so legal punishment is ensured."

Oh yes, that had come out and it was Harry, himself, to blame. Apparently, Luna was her own special brand of Mata Hari. After it become official they were dating and there were more kisses (probably after Luna let the boy have enough air to speak with) the boy started divulging secrets. Luna, in turn, mentioned the map to the rest of the council leaving a handful of lions groaning and glaring at Harry.

Daphne grinned, tapping the table with her fingers "and that's why Bones is going to go places one day like her auntie."

Annie spoke then for the first time at one of these gatherings "How do we copy Harry's map? Hermione was adamant that the map shouldn't exist in the first place. Would it be possible to cast a _Gemini_ charm on the map and then deconstruct that?"

Izzy looked to Su Li before both girls looked to Hermione "what say you, brightest witch of our age?" Su asked challengingly "would the properties transfer over?"

Hermione hummed for a second, her unfocused gaze held the uneven table top. Her fingers unconsciously tapping away in thought. We stayed silent as we watched her think. Su Li was observing the girl intently with a pleased smirk, looking like she wanted Hermione to fail. Finally, Hermione nodded and looked up.

"A powerful doubling charm should work but we'd have to work quickly," she shrugged "the more powerful the enchanted object the quicker the charm or curse will wear off. We might have to try more than once if the Marauders put protective measures on it for such a thing like what we're going to do."

"It throws insults," Fred admitted bashfully "we found that out when trying to figure out the password. The Marauders were rather foul mouthed to be honest."

I bite at my lip, trying not to smirk as I looked to Harry. The boy looked a little embarrassed and at the same time, he looked eager to hear more. It was easy to understand that Harry wanted something more to connect him to his father. For him it was the map, for me it was the oil-cloth wrapped dueling book that was safely tucked in my trunk that I knew every word of because I'd read it so many times.

The meeting ended with a general agreement that Annie, the Ravenclaw girls and Hermione would work on re-creating the map while the rest of the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins would work on bully trapping. The Gryffindors (myself providing useful ideas when Hermione wasn't in hearing range) would continue on Percy and Ron. We ended the 'council' with the mantra of putting the rules to work for ourselves …mostly (that had been an add-on from the Weasley twins).

***A***

Mondays suck. Mondays not only suck but are one of the worst inventions of human kind. I really wonder what humans did without days of the week. What did they rag on then? Maybe something like getting dragged out of bed at the ass-crack dawn just to be harassed. Yea, Imma gonna go with that one.

Why, well…because that's how my Monday started. When Gran shook me awake and told me to get dressed and that she still had Harry to wake. There was an unpleasant sensation rolling around in the pit of my stomach. Whenever Gran woke me up like this it usually didn't turn out very well for me as there was usually yelling and detention in my future. At least she wasn't dragging me down out of the tower by my ear because that hadn't been very pleasant.

Harry arrived after I did in the common room. He looked tired and I had to wonder just how long Luna had kept him last night in the council room after we all had left for the night. Harry tripped and stumbled over himself as we left the towered, he'd been rubbing at his face and yawing at the same time; my snigger received a playful shove.

"So, Gran," I moved up to walk beside "why are we up this early? Just me and Harry, did…did something happen to Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted?" I asked suddenly fearful, my mind racing as to what could be going on.

Gran shook her head and patted Harry on the shoulder when she noticed his worried expression as well "no, the Tonks family is in good health, as far as I know. In Nym's case, it'll depend on if she's been teasing Alastair about his choice to retire once her training is complete this summer."

My eyes went wide "no shit?" I shrugged apologetically when Gran scowled at me reproachfully "no, really, I always thought that Mad-Eyes wasn't going to give up his badge until they were kicking him out of the Corps or putting a coffin in his office."

"No kidding," Harry added "isn't there a rumor that Mad-Eye was going to outlive the whole of the Auror Corps?"

Gran shrugged "he's a weary old dog, that's for sure but he's most certainly earned a rest. However, if you really want to know how your guardians are doing then you can ask them when we get to Dumbledore's office."

"Ugh…" Harry and I both blinked at her "why?" Harry asked confused

"You'll find out when we get there because I'd rather not have this conversation twice," Gran huffed.

***A***

The rest of the walk had been spent in silence. Harry, I'm sure as I was doing it too, was trying to think of why Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted would be waiting for us in Dumbledore's office. That bad feeling was whispering that it had something to do with the Weasleys and that Harry and I were being blamed. My curiosity broke when we got the gargoyle guardian.

"Gran, what's going on?" I demanded to know, refusing to set foot on the winding steps "I'm serious, Gran, I wanna know before I walk headlong into whatever games the Headmaster is playing."

Gran sighed heavily "Albus is not playing games with anyone," she frowned from three steps up "Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived last night and Professor Dumbledore just wants to have a chat with the pair of you."

The Scottish witch refused to hear any argument and forced us up the stairs. Where, at the top, our complaints were overshadowed by the screaming going on behind the Headmaster's door. I was having very bad flashbacks to last year hearing Uncle's Ted's voice raised in anger.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ATHEA YOU GO AFTER?" he's anger was muffled by the door "SHE WOULD NOT DO THIS! YOU NEED TO BACK OFF MOLLY OR I'LL BE ISSUING A NOITCE OF HARASSMENT OF MY OWN!"

Molly's lobby back was immediate "MY SONS WERE ATTACKED!" she screaked "THEY WERE TURNED INTO GIRLS! IF THAT WAS ENOUGH SHAME, THEY EVEN EXPERIENCED THEIR MONTHLIES!" oh…kay, that was more info than I needed, never mind how fitting it seemed. Gran looked taken aback and both Harry and I's cheeks burned with embarrassment of too much information "I DEMAND THAT…THAT DY…"

"Watch yourself, Mrs. Weasley!" Madam Bones's voice snapped cutting the redheaded matron off "if you dare attack Miss Black in such a fashion I will bring you up on charges of endangering a minor. I told you this when you stormed my office last night and again this morning when I arrived. You will not attack Miss Black or Mr. Potter in a derogatory manner. In fact," Bones's tone held a fiery edge to it "I would prefer you not be here at all!"

"I have the right to seek justice for my sons!" Molly growled back

Aunt Andy sounded off then "and I would too in your position but not everything that happens to your boys is Athena's fault! I know my niece's sense of humor and it is not this!" from the exasperation in my aunt's voice it sounded like they'd been at it for a while "for Merlin's Sake! She, Harry and Hermione lobbed balloons of dye at protestors when they could have done far worse!"

Gran chose then to knock on the door and the door clicked open of its own accord. In addition to those in the headmaster's office besides everyone we'd heard arguing was one fuming Arthur Weasley and the stoic looking headmaster himself. I really wanted to turn around and head the other way because this felt too much like jumping into a roaring fire with no pan to have jump from.

"Good morning, Harry, Athena," Dumbledore greeted us, ignoring the adults gathered, standing in front of his desk "please, come in, we have an important matter to discuss."

I frowned "if this is about what happened to the Weasley boys, let me save you the trouble, Headmaster, neither Harry nor I had anything to do with it."

"LIES!" Molly's whole body shook with the force of her outrage "you did this!" she hissed "how could you, Harry, you are Ronald's best friend."

"No I'm not," Harry looked flabbergasted at the woman "you clearly have me mistaken for Dean Thomas."

Madam Bones growled before moving away from the desk she'd been leaning back against. She came to stand directly before Harry and I "officially, did you have anything to do with the attack on Percy and Ronald Weasley?"

"No." Harry and I spoke together

She nodded then asked "do you know who did this?"

"No," we spoke together as one again and I added "I'm not even sure how it was done in the first place. Was that a polyjuice potion or human transfiguration? All I know was that I might have been drooling on Hermione's shoulder when they started screaming."

"I was trying not to poke my eye out with my fork," Harry admitted bashfully "I don't know what happened, Madam Bones but we didn't have anything to do with it."

"You do realize that it is very much illegal to change a person's gender without their permission?" the department head asked softly

I nodded "yea, we talked to Susan yesterday, caught up with her after dinner in the library. This sort of has Gryffindor and Hufflepuff freaked out because no one can figure out what happened. Made lunch a very uneasy aspect too."

Madam Bones nodded with a small smile twitching at her lips before she grasped my chin to make me look her in the eyes, her nose almost touching mine "you wouldn't be lying to me, would you Athena?"

The stern glimmer in her eyes made a shiver go down my spine "no ma'am," I answered fighting every urge in me to pull back away from the woman "I'm not."

"What about knowing who did this?" she asked, her fingers tightening uncomfortably

I gulped "a dozen different rumors. Heard one that it happened because the boys were being bullies and someone had enough."

Molly snorted like a mad Spanish fighting bull in the background "my sons are not bullies!"

"Minerva?" Madam Bones let me go and stood up to her full height as she looked to Gran, ignoring Mrs. Weasley "any truth to that?"

Gran sighed heavily and nodded "there have been several incidents since the start of the year and there have been several pranks pulled on the two Weasley since the start of term. So far all I can drum up from anyone is that is all correlates back to Molly's howler and to Potter and Weasley's fight during Christmas."

"What fight?" Mr. Weasley demanded immediately, he looked unhappily confused.

***A***

Su Li must have gotten to Peeves before breakfast started because there were no rockets at the morning meal. Which I was just as thankful for as I was for Harry and me getting to come out Dumbledore's office unscathed. No points taken and no detention, that was like a freaking record for me, honestly. Bad thing was that Gran deposited Harry and me in the Great Hall only to snatch up the three other Weasleys attending Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley had wanted a word with his children when he'd heard what the fight about been about and apparently one he hadn't been informed of.

No one seen a Weasley until lunch when a livid Arthur Weasley marched Ronald into the Great Hall by 'her' ear and forced him to apologize to Hermione for what he'd said at Christmas. The patriarch had been very much ashamed to learn what his son done and said over a broom that wasn't even his. Once Arthur was sure that Hermione had understood what the stuttering boy had said, he dragged his son out by the back of his shirt. There'd been a rant about how Ronald had been raised and being disrespectful towards girls wasn't it.

There was no council meeting to deal with this because Susan was still too cross to share a room with Su Li and because Hermione, Harry, Neville and I were being closely watched. That was annoying as there always seemed to be a teacher nearby or just around the corner or Gran coming to the tower to make sure we were _all_ present and accounted for. This lasted the rest of the week.

That's why I encountered a restored Ronald before I did the whole our council. February had started out bitterly cold which led to a morose Hagrid deciding to work with fire salamanders, even as a revision for the older years. The whole lesson was just retrieving firewood from the edge of the forest for the fire that the salamanders were happily climbing through.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Ron had followed me when I'd spilt off from Harry and Hermione to go a bit further than we were supposed to because there was more fallen wood there "I don't want to fight anymore and I mean it this time. I've never had my father tell me he was disappointed in me before and that…that hurts," I tilted my head at the boy with an arm load of sticks "I know what…I know what my mum says," he closed his eyes for a long moment, his lip trembling and his eyes leaking tears as he struggled "but I don't believe…I miss second year, except the snake and Lockhart, I miss my friends and I know that's my fault. Dad made sure I understood that and he's having me see a mind healer to help me."

I nodded, unsure of what he wanted "that's a good first step. Not a quick fix, I know because I've been there but what exactly do you want, Ronald?"

He opened his eyes and they shone with honesty "I want to be forgiven, be on better terms and I just want peace."

"Alright," I nodded quickly and smirked at his surprised/confused look "I know what it's like to want peace and it's hard when the world around you isn't helping. So, peace, Weasley but you have to work for it too. It's a two way street, ya know."

The boy nodded "I know," he turned to go but hesitated "just so you know, Percy had a falling out with Dad, a big one. Fred, George and Ginny sided with Dad and Mum sided with Percy. I…I sided with Dad. I…well, I just wanted you to know that I'm not a part of Percy's vendetta or whatever. His business is his own and…yea," with that, Ron headed back towards Hagrid's bonfire, trudging through the ankle deep snow and forest debris.

Once he was out of hearing range I shook my head "huh, that was interesting. I hope he means it."

***A***

I was able to pass along Ron's apologize to Hermione and the boys at dinner but never really got to talk about it because Oliver only gave us ten minutes to eat before he was dragging us out to the pitch for practice. Damn, I know I said it was strange to get back into Quidditch but _damn_ , it was so odd to be flying on a broom when my natural instincts told me to take to my wings instead.

As a hawk I was more agile and faster. While the Atmos responded beautifully for Harry it felt clunky and slow to me; didn't respond as quickly as it should and felt wrong. This was seriously a trail of instincts vs. learned skills. More time I spent on the broom the easier it was, like breaking in the new gear that Gran had procured for me. Besides the few items that had been returned my first transformation had totally ruined the kit I'd been wearing at the time.

When practice was over, Harry changed there at the locker room and asked me to take his broom and gear to the tower. Since everyone was now off detentions, Lupin had decided to hold his anti-dementor lesson on Thrusday instead of Sunday this week; no clue why. So, I carried Harry's broom and gear bag and let Mal and Colin set it on his bed. I wasn't about to enter the den of teenaged boy stank.

After showering, changing to comfortable clothes and retrieving my book bag, I found Gran sitting in the common room with Angie, Colin, Ginny and Malcom. This had become a disturbing habit recently, not that I didn't mind hanging out with Gran but she was using this to make sure that we stayed in the dorms. So, she really wasn't in the common room just because she wanted to but because she was serving a purpose.

"Athena, how was practice?" Gran asked using her foot to scoot a chair out next to her for me.

I shrugged as I sank into the chair "trying, I'm still getting overwhelming urges to jump from the broom and shift to my wonderful hawk self," there was a couple smirks around that table at that "a little more time spent on my broom should cure that…I think," I shook my head "and how are you, Gran? Get bored and decide to mingle with us lesser creatures?"

Gran smirked as the other students at the table frowned at me "something like that, yes."

The rest of the evening pasted rather quickly with the conversation being mostly focused on little Alec as we worked on homework. He was just past six months or so, I'm not good with the month thing. Already told Angie if she gives Alec's age as months after he's a year old then I'm smacking her. Really, how hard is it to say a kid is two years old instead of spouting some bullshit about twenty four months and giving everyone the headache of having to translate that in their heads to years? Just why?

Angie chuckled at that and vowed to be giving me the boy's age in months well into his teens. The others who'd migrated to our table had found that to be very amusing, especially when I glared at her and huffed. Gran got everyone settled again before an argument broke out and got us back to working on homework.

***A***

It was nearing curfew when Hermione, Harry and Neville wearily crawled through the portrait. Hermione had a deep frown etched into her features that almost matched the boys'. She sort of surprised everyone still at the table (just myself, Angie and Gran) when she crawled into my lap and stayed there with her arms around my neck.

Hermione buried her face into the crook of my neck "you smell like grass, parchment and mint toothpaste, and" Hermione sighed in relief, sagging against me "I promise that I will never, ever let a dementor near you, Athena, ever."

I hummed in amusement at her antics "thanks, dove, I do very much appreciate that as I do not have an affinity for those shrouded devils in the least. Though I am very curious as to what brought this very determined vow into existence?"

Neville answered when Hermione seemed to refuse by staying quiet "a conversation we had about dementors with Professor Lupin. We talked about the Dementor's Kiss."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding as Hermione tried pressing herself as close to me as she could, my arms tightening to hold her closer "well, that doesn't sound like a pleasant conversation."

Hermione shook her head "it wasn't," she placed her hand over my heart to feel it beat "why would the ministry condone that? It's just so wrong."

Gran's happy posture turned very sour, very quickly "tis is," she growled lowly "it's a very foul practice used to punish criminals. The dementor can literally suck a person's soul from their bodies and leave the victim a vegetable for the rest of their lives."

"What if a person does something very profane and no ordinary punishment is fitting?" Harry asked agitated

I shook my head, Hermione whimpered and curled into me as I spoke "Harry, having one's soul taken away is not a punishment, it is a crime in of itself. There is no true punishment in it," my voice as flat and emotionless "true punishment is long lasting suffering and eventual remorse if possible. The destruction of a soul is painful, sure but over quickly."

"How would you know?" Harry demanded venomously "if Sirius Black did betray my parents than he deserves…"

Gran slapped the table, angrily, her lips drawn taunt and white "Mr. Potter, you would do very well to think about what you are going to say before you say it, young man!"

Harry shook his head, seemingly taking up an argument he'd already had "he was their friend," Harry snapped "he was their friend and he betrayed them to their deaths without remorse or care for what would happen. If Sirius was truly innocent then why didn't he appeal, why did he escape?! I will never know my parents, whatever connection I had to my father's family is gone completely and I wouldn't give you a wooden pence for my mother's sister," Harry was livid "that deserves to be punished! A Dementor's Kiss would be too good for…"

I chuckled humorlessly "you really don't understand, Harry. Having your soul pulled from your body is the worst pain you can feel. There is really no words to describe the burning, freezing, sheer and tearing pain of it. How it affects every nerve in your body and there's no escaping it," I locked eyes with Harry as Hermione whimpered into my neck "the tugging and ripping, the screaming that makes your throat bleed," my voice turned hard "your magic doing everything it can to hold on and keep that intangible thing where it should be. Worst part is, Harry, is even if your body gives out to the exhaustion you are still completely aware of everything…"

Gran's hand landed on my shoulder, Hermione's hot tears rolled down my neck "enough, Athena," her voice was tired and saddened, the anger gone "that's enough."

I nodded, standing with Hermione cradled in my arms (being stronger had its advantages because it wasn't as hard as before to do this) "no one, Harry, no one deserves that. Not even Tom Riddle. I know because I've experienced it."

With that, I turned and carried the softly sobbing Hermione up to our dorm room. For freaking once, her boundary runes didn't zap me as I laid her in bed and cuddled with her while she cried. The other girls, not know what was wrong, piled onto Hermione's bed. Just like they'd done when it was my nightmares they were fending off.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: first off, sorry about the wait. It was a little harder getting this chapter written. Also…HA! HAPPY BITHDAY TO ME LOL. Yea, usually this is a day I dread, have since I was a kid for various reasons. However, I decided to post this as a present to both my awesome bombass readers and to myself because I've finished the chapter, tis an accomplishment. Woot woot!**

 **As always…I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Thirty-One: Pain is the Name of the Game…

The next morning I sat for a long time, sitting up in my bed. At some point between fall asleep and waking up to my alarm, that was much closer than it should have been, myself and the other girls had been returned to our bed. I know it wasn't Gran because she would have done more than lay me on top of my bed and she certainly wouldn't have covered me up with the spare duvet that Hermione keeps in her trunk. Gran would have put me in my sleeping clothes, taken off my shoes and would have covered me up with my own blankets.

I would have consulted Hermione about this but the girl wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in the dorm room and according to a quietly summoned Jubilee, Hermione wasn't in the tower at all. None to gently I rubbed at my face and cursed myself with every explicit that I knew. I'd pushed too far last night and I'd hurt Hermione in a way that I'd never considered.

Harry's questions and venom had hit too close to home. He simply just didn't understand and I hadn't helped. My heart ached for Hermione, a dull and hollow throb in my chest. I wanted to know that she was okay and that she was safe. It was with a conflicted nature that I climbed out from underneath Hermione's blanket and went to get changed.

I found Harry and Neville in the common room…or should I say they found me. In truth, I hadn't been paying attention except for where I was going when the boys blindsided me. I grunted when Harry caught me in a side tackle-hug-thing with Neville not too far behind from the other side.

"Can't…breathe…" I protested, their grip on me was so tight that I couldn't inhale, my arms pinned to my side.

"Boys," Gran called from the door she'd just entered "she's turning red."

"Right," Harry nodded and let me go a split second before Neville did "sorry."

I gingerly rubbed at my ribs "what was the painful love for?" I asked "I think you bruised some ribs."

Gran snorted "don't be so dramatic," she rolled her eyes at me when I stuck my tongue out at her "such a child, lass. Now that my granddaughter isn't in danger," she smirked, she held out what she'd been carrying to Harry, we hadn't even noticed "here, Harry, it has a clean bill of health," the Scottish witch smiled as she held out the Firebolt "it won't bite, Harry, I know…we checked for that first."

Harry wrinkled his nose at her as he took the broom "you're so funny, Gran," the older witch seemed pleased with herself as Harry looked the broom over "okay, now what do I do with it?" he asked confusedly.

Ron gave a light cough from nearby "I was heading up to get my bag, for-forgot it, if-if ya want Harry, I could put it on your bed for you, I mean, if you want."

I watched with an eyebrow peaked in interest as Harry thought about it and then nodded "sure, I'd appreciate that Ron," Harry grinned and held the broom out "thank you."

Ron grinned, almost tenderly accepting the broom before he made his way up stairs. He'd been gone all of a minute or so when we heard Ron scream from the dorm room. We'd, Gran included, had just been about to go through the porthole and down to breakfast when the cry came. In a rush of noise, Ron stomped his way down the stairs.

"Where is it?" he asked, red faced and livid enough to snarl "Imma gonna kill that cat! He bloody fucking ate my rat! There's blood all over and a bit of tail left! Where is that ginger puff?"

"Ronald," Gran frowned, the first to snap out of her daze "I am terribly sorry to hear about your pet," she frowned and made her way back to him to envelope Ron in a hug that the boy resisted at first but then he was clinging to her "I'll help you clean up, Ronald, and investigate. Gryffindor tower does have more than one feline. Best not to go blaming before we have the facts," she looked back to us and nodded "you lot go on ahead."

Sighing heavily I hurried over and hugged Ron the best I could and whispered to him "I really am sorry about Scabbers. I never wanted him hurt or worse. He was a good and lazy rat."

Ron let out a half choked sob "he was really lazy."

***A***

I really did feel bad for Ron. It was this plus is apology that made Harry, Neville and I agree to cease all Council actions against him. I chose to focus on passing the word instead of looking for Hermione. She wasn't at the breakfast table when we arrived. Every fiber of me wanted to go find the girl but it was the sudden appearance of Su Li taking a seat at the Gryffindor table that stopped me.

"Morning," the girl chirped a little too happily as she pulled a clean plate towards her and started filling it "where's Granger?"

"Busy," I frowned "what are you…"

My question was cut off by Dumbledore clapping his hands to garner the attention of the Great Hall, he was standing at his podium "good morning, everyone, a few announcements before get on with our day. Firstly," he paused for a second, like he forgot what he wanted to say and then nodded when he found it "there will be no class this coming Monday, the seventh. This is due to the month limit of the animagi mandrake leaf being up. I would encourage those who are not in these lessons to take the day to finish the homework that will be given today to make up for the missed lesson," there were groans in response to that "also, I would like to remind you all that such things like fire pebbles are prohibited at Hogwarts. I found one this morning on the fourth floor corridor, it caught my robe on fire…"

I didn't hear the rest of that because Su Li was muttering "so that's where the last one went. I was wondering where it was."

"What?!" I hissed leaning close to her "Su Li!"

She pushed my face away from her "not now, Black. Geez, subtly will ya?"

"…and," Dumbledore was continuing to rattle on "to whomever gave the rockets to Peeves, I would ask that you not do that again. It may have seemed like a childish prank but no matter how innocent the prank they can be harmful. We must think of the consequences. If anyone is caught pulling even a small prank it will be given detention and points lost. If they do not stop the punishments will get harsher."

With that, he left the podium heading for his chair leaving the hall in buzzing mutterings. The announcement meant the council would have to take a lot more care as orders were carried out. I really needed to find Hermione now, she was good at weeding through the nonsense and giving me a secondary perspective.

However, Hermione wasn't at our morning Care of Magical Creatures class with a nervous and absent minded Hagrid, neither was Ron for that matter. I was sitting in the library writing the essay that Hagrid had given and had my Herbology book set out so I could read ahead when Hermione found me. She'd come from near-nowhere and sat down across the table from me.

The girl looked tired, determined and different in general, her hair was longer and there was a bit of sun-bleaching going on to give her highlighted streaks. Looking closer I noticed that she was slimmer than she'd been last night, her cheeks weren't as full as normal. I let out a long breath as I took this in.

"How many times?" I asked and clarified when Hermione raised a chocolate eyebrow at me "how many times have you used the time-turner today?"

Hermione nodded and said very nonchalantly "I have relived this day for three weeks now."

I frowned "Hermione," I spoke softly and reached out to catch her hand "why would you do that?"

She interlaced our fingers as she shrugged "truthfully?"

"That'd be nice, little dove," I nodded encouragingly "you can tell me, Myne."

She never looked up from our interconnected hands "because I needed time," she glanced up tiredly at me "time to get my patronus mastered, to get my fox form mastered, to duel better, to know more. I cannot lose you, Athena, it scares beyond belief, just the thought."

I just blinked at her "so, you've been reliving this day…on repeat…to practice?" I almost couldn't believe this girl "Hermione, my love, seriously?"

Her grip tightened on my fingers "I have nightmares about you and that _creature_ ," Hermione hissed with a great deal of venom "I remembered what she looked like from the boggart lesson, so I can see her hurting you," she snapped, nostrils flaring "how many times have you jumped to my defense, to my rescue?"

Letting out a sigh, I let Hermione word's wash over me "yea, but what's the point of all that practice if you lose yourself to it?" I asked, my eyes watering at the pain I could see in Hermione's eyes "you cannot shoulder all of it Hermione."

Hermione clenched her jaw and looked away "that's what McGonagall said. She took the time-turner away from me and won't let me have it back until Tuesday."

"Good!" I cried softly not wanting Pince come down on my head "there's a line between obsession and good intentions. Don't forget that I'm not exactly unable to protect myself, Hermione."

The bookworm huffed and shook her head "I know but…" she snorted to herself and reached into her robes to toss something colored red at me "I finished it, the map."

Hermione wouldn't let me go so I had to inspect the bracelet on my homework with just my one hand "I'm confused," I raised an eyebrow at the red string braided bracelet with the copper colored oval plate that had a roaring lion embossed it. It was very Gryffindor "how is this a map?"

A smirking bookworm finally let go of my hand, reaching over to take the bracelet back before she attached it to my wrist just behind my watch "now," she sat back and victoriously folded her arms across her chest "touch the lion and pick up your essay."

"Wow!" I had done as she'd ordered and went wide eyed at the map that was now displayed where my work on sphinxes had been. It showed the library and I watched as Hermione's little black dot moved to be beside mine as the girl had moved to the chair next to me "this is amazing."

Hermione gently kissed my cheek before laying her head on my shoulder and whispered "this is nothing, watch," gently she touched the paper and slide her finger upwards, making the whole map scroll up. Then she pinched at the parchment and the image zoomed out to show us the whole of the floor the library resided on "black dots are humans, red dots are animals, gold dots are transformed animagi and the blue dots are the ghosts."

"How are you still sane?" I asked in a hush whisper to match hers "that's a lot a freaking wand waving!"

Hermione just chuckled "I had help once or twice so I can't take full credit," she shrugged "this also had a protean charm on it, it links two or more objects together and lets messages or a summons go between. I got the idea from the Death Eaters, Lupin was telling us about them."

"You worry me, love," I confessed "I pray you never go dark or decide to rule the world because you'd conquer us all in a matter of weeks."

My girl leaned back and grinned devilishly up at me "I gave up the plans for world domination ages ago, the logistics were a nightmare."

***A***

Hermione followed me through the rest of our day, normally that is. No time turning, no disappearing to the bathroom and no vanishing wrist art. I told Hermione about Scabbers and the thought I'd been playing with since she'd shown up in the library of getting Ron an owl or a cat…maybe not a cat…but another pet for his birthday.

The bushy haired girl liked that suggestion and it reminded me of something she'd said earlier in the library. I'd totally overlooked the fact that she said she'd been working on her fox form. I wasn't quite sure what that meant. Had she tried to shift during her three weeks of 'Repeat Day'?

As it stood, I didn't get the chance to ask her as there was class and then we got wrangled into another council meeting that night after dinner. This came after Cedric had had to save Su Li from Susan in Myrtle's loo. Su had smirked at the wrong time and had a text book taken after her after being dragged into the bathroom. Which explained the split lip the girl was sporting at dinner.

I was getting tired of these meetings to be honest. They were time consuming and left me with headaches, plus I was losing faith in there being sane witches and wizards out there. The mysticism between houses was breaking down and no longer a novelty. Also, what fucking good was the council doing anyways? Honestly, it was just rehashing old arguments and coming up with childish solutions.

"So when did you have time to do this?" Cedric asked curiously as the map-bracelet was passed about "I feel like it wasn't too long ago that we decided to copy Potter's map."

Hermione shrugged and said noncommittally "it wasn't that hard once the main spells were figured out. I'm sure it has its glitches and mistakes. That's just a prototype."

Izzy raised an eyebrow as the bracelet came to her "what metal did you use?"

"Dwarvian copper, there was some in a box at Grimmauld Place, Kreacher got it for me," Hermione explained. Oh, there was? Huh…I blinked at Hermione as she continued on explaining "it's the easiest metals to work with when enchanting. You can even stack the blanks and charm or enchant them all at once. I'm sure there's enough there for all of us to have one or pool monies for more materials."

"From Grimmauld?" I asked, peeking curiously at the girl beside me, very curious "you got Kreacher to bring it to you?"

Hermione blushed crimson and nodded "sorry I didn't ask but I was in work mode."

I shrugged "I didn't even know it was there, no worries. As long as it wasn't cursed to start with then I'm fine with using it. I'm just surprised that Kreacher parted with it."

"He was reluctant but I mentioned the order was from you and he relented." Hermione mimicked my shrug

Draco chuckled and spoke "so the plan is to make them house orientated, right? Snakes for Slytherin, Eagle for Ravenclaw and a badger for Hufflepuff? Sound cliché much?"

"Then what would you propose?" Hermione asked with a snapping huff "I figured if they were like this then they wouldn't look out of place if we make up a bunch of normal ones and spread them out amongst the houses. They'd be hidden in plain sight and they'd be easier to hide than a bit of parchment."

Draco put up his hands for peace "easy there, Granger, I was just commenting not knocking it. I rather like it, expect for the overuse of the houses but I can live with that."

"So when can we get ours?" Colin asked eagerly

Annie rolled her eyes at the boy "they aren't a plaything, Colin. It's serious and shouldn't be used for more than what the council needs. These could get a person into serious trouble and could be seen as an invasion of privacy, always knowing where a person is," Annie was very adamant in her speech "some of which we've not the right to know!"

Colin looked chastised and would have responded but Malcom sneezed and all hell broke loose…why? Why, you ask? Because the kid sneezed and turned into a slick, grey, blue-eyed greyhound with a long pink tongue. Malcom's eyes went wide at the uproar and the boy-dog scrambled under the table to hide.

"I KNEW IT!" Neville cried, pounding on the table with his fists "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DOING THEIR OWN ANIMAGUS LESSONS! CALL ME CRAZY WILL YA?"

"HEY!" Susan cried and let out a piercing whistle to shut us up "will you lot SHUT IT!" her face was red and her chest was heaving "what the hell is the meaning of this?" she looked to Ginny because it was a given that Ginny was their ringleader "explain, now!"

"Or what?" Ginny growled back, challengingly

Susan wasn't intimidated by the girl but Draco had heart eyes, not that anyone really noticed "or I will tell McGonagall. There are reasons why you are not supposed to do it by yourself!" Susan snapped "so you will tell us what is going on or else."

Ginny ground her teeth before Luna gently touched her arm and nodded to her "fine, we wanted to be animagi as well," she snapped out angrily "it was unfair that we got left out so we took things into our own hands and taught ourselves. We learned what we could from library books and gleaning it from questioning you lot in the lessons and we ordered our mandrake leaves. We've had our complete forms for two weeks now…Mal just has issues with his."

"Well…that's just great!" Angie threw up her hands and sat back down "how the hell are you lot going to explain this to Gran?" she demanded "you have to be registered or you could go to Azkaban and there'll be fines. Seriously!"

"They are going to tell McGonagall," Daphne stated simply from her seat, calm and cool like Draco (who'd managed to wipe the look of adoration from his face) "they are going to tell her or we will. Anonymous notes and all that that will have to be looked into."

"We will do no such thing?!" Izzy protested

"YOU WILL!" Daphne snapped, jumping to her feet pointing a deadly finger at my cousin "you will and you will do it tomorrow. You lot are impatient and brash. If you'd waited but a year then you would have had the same opportunity. So instead, you put your school careers at risk and endangered this council because if you're doing animagus lessons by yourself what else are you doing?! If we want this council to work, to be more than just pranking. If we want to help our school then we cannot, _**we cannot**_ be brash and impulsive and we must act as a whole instead of individuals."

"I agree with Daphne," I spoke up, hearing the truth that were in my friend's words "if we want more out of this council then we need to start acting like it," I held up a hand when Izzy and Ginny started to argue "no, you may have started this before the council started but you are a part of it now. If you want to stay then this is the price, this is the concession. We are learning as we go but that does not mean that there will not be consequences for our actions. You lot will tell McGonagall or I will do it myself. No need for a note."

"Fuck this shite!" Ginny growled throwing herself back into her chair with her arms folded over her chest "man, this is so totally unfair!"

The council meeting ended with the second years being quiet and with the agreement that Ronald would no longer be touched by council orders. He'd apologized and was getting help for his issues. We agreed, those who were talking and not staying as a dog under the table, that any more action toward him could be detrimental to his progress and that was the last thing we wanted.

As we were leaving, Su Li wished us Gryffindor luck in the game tomorrow. She mentioned something about shinny heads and then vanished through the door. I shook my head and slipped my arm around Hermione's waist as we followed Harry and Neville who were bickering about the naughty second years.

The boys didn't even notice that I'd pulled Hermione into an alcove near the portrait because they were so heavy into their squabbling. Hermione looked a little surprised but didn't protest when my lips meet hers, soft caresses and gentle nips. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer.

***A***

Saturday morning came and finding those of us playing already dressed for Quidditch and also a very, very, very upset Professor McGonagall stomping through the Great Hall towards Professor Dumbledore. If I hadn't known what was going on I would have found the sight of a very worried and slightly cowering Dumbledore amusing. Then Gran leaned over the table and then…then it was Dumbledore's turn to look so very upset. The clear sky over us suddenly darkened and sent out lightning and thunder as the Headmaster stood and headed out a side door with his deputy following.

"Hmm…" Harry frowned, his shoulders slumped for Luna's sake "I guess they did as told or Su Li struck again."

"No," the aforementioned girl smirked and pushed her away in-between Neville and Harry. Sitting down with a sigh "I'm not to do anything without permission. No, the lovely little second years took the bull by the horns and went to McGonagall…as a group."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and was about to reply when Cedric dropped down beside Harry, a smile on his face "well, they listened," he nodded happily "now, on to bigger things, Harry, you'll be going against Cho Chang today…"

"A hairless Cho Chang," Su Li muttered snarkily into her bacon

Cedric and the rest of us frowned at the girl before the perfect shook his head "right, anyways…the girl is physical, Harry. She'll bash you to win."

"Why you giving my Seeker advice?" Oliver's outcry was boarding on hysterical

Cedric stood to face the Keeper "because he's my friend and he's too nice for his own good."

"I know," Oliver pouted rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes "that's what I've been saying."

Cedric threw his head back laughing and patted the Gryffindor on the shoulder "stop panicking, Wood. You're going to win, you've got a good team."

With that Cedric wandered back over to his table looking pleased with himself. Collecting himself, Oliver looked us over and frowned at Su Li, her cheeks puffed out and giving him a look of pure challenge. She was daring him to comment on her being there but Oliver, having learned to pick his battles, said nothing except to say that he wanted us down at the pitch early.

***A***

The walk down to the pitch was interesting. It would seem that Harry, Neville, Hermione and myself had been adopted by the Angry Ravenclaw as Su Li was interjecting herself as much as possible. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up in our common room at some point. I'll admit this wasn't a bad development because it meant we could keep an eye on her.

When not plotting mayhem that could give the Weasley twins the shivers, Su Li wasn't all that bad. In all honest, she had a challenging personality but I think that might come from fact that Su Li might not have any friends in her own house. I mean, besides Izzy and Luna that is.

She made me think of Myrtle. Instead of crying and feeling sorry for herself, Su Li was fighting back and giving as good as she got. That may have been her problem to begin with, not sure though. However, we were _hers_ now and she wasn't letting us go. It wasn't so much words that she used it was the fact that she was riding on Neville's back with her arms securely around his neck grinning broadly.

At the door to the locker room, Hermione pulled me aside and declared that one of the duties of a girlfriend was good luck kisses. It was Angie poking my back that got us to break apart with whining grumbled from Hermione and myself. My sister thought it very amusing to break myself and my girlfriend completely apart by dragging me into the locker room/tent thingy by my ear.

"You were supposed to stay oblivious, you know that, right?" Angie demanded, shaking her head "no flirting, no girls, no BOYS and no little Athena-babies until we're out of Hogwarts and too old for anything!"

"ANGIE!" I cried batting at Angie's hand "let go!"

Angie refused until she had me in a foldable chair "No! I've been quiet long enough, someone has to give you the _TALK_! I could have used one but then I wouldn't have Alec."

"ANGIE!" I waved the girl down "does that talk have to be right now? Huh?"

Angie huffed before sitting on me, making me and the chair groan. She didn't move as the other trickled in, Harry the last to be dragged in by Oliver because he'd been hoping that Luna would arrive. He gave up when there was no hope that she'd show in time.

"Right!" Oliver clapped his hands together "so, we've had some ups and downs this year and we may be a bit rusty with not enough practice but we're just as good as we were at the start of the year," he declared boisterously, his hands moving as he talked "if not for the whole dementor thing we would have won our last game."

"There was the bird thing," George piped up with a grin "and I'm certain this time, that won't happen."

Katie raised an eyebrow at him and asked "the 'bird thing' or the 'dementor thing'?"

"Either," the twins spoke in unison "Dumbledore would go ballistic."

"Plus Harry had patronus lessons from Lupin," Angie pointed out as Katie poked Harry's shoulder for her "so if they show, you just chase them away."

"You realize that almost everyone who entered animagi lessons has their patronus." I pointed out trying not to roll my eyes

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT PEOPLE!" Oliver cried breaking into our conversation "we can beat the Claws. They'll be out for blood after their showing against Slytherin but we're the better team no matter how much time we've had to make up. We are going to be just as physical as they are, as hard hitting as they are and POTTER!" Oliver cried, his eyes locked on Harry "STOP BEING NICE! If Chang comes at you, bash her back!"

"But…but….but…." Harry looked so torn by this.

"Holy Merlin!" Oliver exclaimed and released a shuddering breathing "this is it, let's go!"

***A***

The Ravenclaws looked…strange because their helmets didn't fit right and the ones not wearing helmets had on knitted beanies held in place by their goggles. All I could do was to shake my head at them in realization of what exactly Su Li had had Peeves accomplish. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team was bald. Closer inspection showed they had no eyebrows either or they looked suspiciously drawn on.

I leaned into Angie to whisper "remind me never to get crosswise with Su Li."

"No kidding," Angie whispered back as Wood and Davies shook hands.

Then we were airborne, the snitch released and the quaffle went up…the battle began. The Claws were out for blood with elbows and feet and nearly all the bludgers were aimed at Harry. I swear to the Great Divines they were more focused on physically beating us than beating us on the scoreboard. Cherry on top was Lee Jordan's lament that Harry wasn't flying his Firebolt, which he seemed to be advertising, and Gran not being there to tell him to knock it off.

We were up forty nothing when Hooch blew her whistle, calling a foul on a Ravenclaw chaser for the blatant elbow that I got to the face when I'd blocked for Angie to get a clean shot at goal. The hit broke my nose and Hooch reset it there, hovering fifty feet off the ground and even cleaned up the blood that was all down my front. She made sure I was okay before she let Angie take the plenty shot.

We were up seventy nothing when Oliver called a desperate time out. Both Katie and I were wheezing and holding our sides, refusing to sit down inside the locker room, having been on the receiving end of the second bludger that had been redirected towards us chasers. The twins had been off protecting Harry, who was sporting a fat lip from Cho's elbow, and had forgotten about the rest of us.

"Fuck this," I shook my head, adamantly hoping that my ribs were just bruised and not cracked "these bitches are fucking with my calm and I'm about to lose my ever-loving temper!"

Katie whimpered "Harry could you just get the fucking snitch already, I'm already sore and I'm dreading tomorrow."

"Agreed!" Fred, George and Angie called at the same time, each sound just as miserable as the other. They looked like they wanted to melt out of their chairs and onto the floor.

Harry gently licked at his lip "I'm trying but she's like a freaking daemon out there."

"Then throw out a few 'rests in peace' and whatever in Latin and exorcise the bitch," I snapped, wincing and found that even that hurt. Didn't know that bit of my face was bruise, fuck! This had to end "because if you don't, brother, I will and I'll do it with extreme prejudice."

"Now, now," Oliver spoke up "let's not get too out of hand," we all raised an eyebrow at him because he was the one who'd been ordering Harry to knock her off her broom "oh, shut it," he snapped "get the snitch or bloody die trying Harry, seriously! Before this lot commit munity and go after both Seekers."

We went back out to Hooch's warning whistle, it was easier to fly out than it was to hobble out. Hooch looked worriedly at us but said nothing about how free hands were holding ribs. If Katie taking a bludger to the head wasn't enough to stop a game then neither was this. The second whistle sounded and the game was back on.

I had intercepted a pass and had tossed it to Angie when there came a shrill shriek above us. A glance up showed Cho pointing to something down on the pitch. The look back to see the three dementors was a very, very unwise choice. It was then that a blue clad chaser slammed into the side of me with knees out. Yeppers, now those ribs were broken.

Seeing black spots in my vision, I drifted down to the pitch. Getting to watch a stag, a caracal, a bluebird and a tigress streak across the pitch followed by various other patroni and mob the three panicking dementors. I smirked when the blue-ish guardians vanished and left Draco's gorillas and Pansy Parkinson struggling with the shrouds. My knees touched the ground when Hooch's whistle ended the game. Fuck, I hoped it was Potter who caught the snitch.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: sorry about the long wait, I've had this chapter written and edited for a while but nothing after it as there's been a lot going on. Tact on having writer's block because I got a bit ahead of myself in planning and it really hasn't been quiet around my house for a while. Thus...writing has been lacking.**

 **...As always I don't own Harry Potter...**

Chapter Thirty Two: Anticipated Alterations

It was in the infirmary that Katie and I celebrated our victory over Ravenclaw. We had been drugged with potions and wrapped in lien bandages and told by the Matriarch of Agony that we'd earned ourselves an overnight stay. All-expense paid stay courtesy of those rather foul mannered know-it-alls. Hell, what's a broken arm, couple of cracked ribs, a fractured collar bone, badly sprained wrist and bruises galore amongst _friends_? (And for the record, I was so looking forward to next year's game against the Claws because I was so going to give them a dose of their own medicine, even if it kills me)

Laying there in the not-too-soft bed because that'd be giving comfort and wasting monies that could be spent on things…like staff…I just had to chuckle at Katie Bell in the bed across from me. It was amusing to watch a half-drugged and sluggish Katie Bell being fussed over by Fay Dunbar. Katie kept trying to answer questions just as rapidly as Fay was asking them, didn't help matters that Fay was trying to adjust how Katie was laying so the girl would be more comfortable and Katie just wanted to sleep.

"They're dating, you know," Hermione whispered to me, gently caressing her thumb over the scar that went through my eyebrow. Which, I'd gotten in the last Quidditch game I'd played "Fay told me a couple of weeks ago but swore me to secrecy. I think the secret is out," Hermione chuckled and pointed, slowly I looked over to see that Katie had gotten the fretting girl to stop by kissing her thoroughly…which brought Madam de Pain down on them like a sack of hammers "if your Gran didn't know before she's going to know now."

"Wow, that's surprising like…not at all," I laughed and regretted it instantly. When the pain had subsided I looked around and asked "hey, where'd the others go? Did they sneak out without us?"

"No," Hermione smirked "they were let go with only minor injuries. You and Katie took the brunt of the onslaught," Hermione scowled darkly at that "if I didn't have such amazing self-control I would have hexed the lot of them Claws into next week."

I patted her other hand that rested on the side of the bed "down killer, no need to cry havoc and release the dogs of war."

Hermione rolled her eyes at me "that's not the line, Hammy, and I'll go to war with whom I please because my girlfriend was severely hurt…"

"Hey, none of this Godfather-vengeance crap," I muttered, shaking my head and frowned because the world didn't stop moving when I did. Stupid pain potion…so damn trippy "we'll just win the cup instead…plot and let Su Li on them."

Hermione pouted "but I wanted to act out my vengeance!"

***A***

My mouth felt a bit like a sand trap when Gran woke me the next morning, and by that I mean that my mouth as dry and rough. Gran helped me to sit up as I was mostly just sore at this point. After helping me drink from a glass that'd been waiting by the bed, Gran sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap.

Last time I'd seen Gran she'd been stomping her way through the Great Hall towards a cowering Dumbledore. Gran and Dumbledore hadn't made an appearance at the game and Lee Jordan had had free rein over the commentary. Not that I was paying attention, mind you, I was a bit busy taking the heat off of Angie so she could score. This meant that it was Sprout and Babblings who'd taken us to the infirmary while Flitwick and Hooch had dressed down the Ravenclaws for un-sportsmen like behavior. Off to the side of the pitch Snape and Lupin had been going after the Slytherins still struggling with the black shrouds. None of those Professors had looked very happy.

"Why do you look like something bad happened?" I asked Gran curiously, leaning back against the biting metal headboard "wait…did those lovely animagi second years get themselves expelled?"

Gran's lips thinned as she ground her teeth "how did you know about them?"

"Who do ya think caught them?" I asked with a smirk "seriously?" I shook my head at her "Malcom sneezed and turned into a dog and Neville's been smug ever since. Keeps chanting randomly 'I told you so!' at Harry."

That made Gran swallow back a chuckle "and he'd be right," Gran shook her head, no humor about her tone or glare "I can't tell you what happened with them but they weren't expelled. By the grace of Merlin and every divine in-between. Even the dark ones."

"Then do why you look like some kicked your puppy?" I asked "I would figure you'd be relieved that those lovely second years stayed on at Hogwarts. What's the trouble?"

Gran gritted her teeth and looked towards the window "ye know, I've been here all night watching you sleep, lass. You and Miss Dunbar. Such peaceful little things you both are when you're sleeping," she chuckled to herself and looked back towards me "Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower last night with a list of passwords that had belonged to a wee first year, he went into the boys' dorms and tried to attack Ronald Weasley."

"What-y what now?" I blinked at her, very much confused and unable to process what'd been said "who did what now in the kitchen with a candlestick?"

"Tis no laughing matter, Athena," Gran had no humor to her tone (again, it was becoming a trend) or posture whatsoever "Sirius broke into my house last night and tried to assault one of my cubs," Gran growled indignantly, personally offended "as it were, you are very lucky that I was here last night when the attack occurred because are some very foolish students who seem to think that you helped Sirius get in. Your friends were quick to your defense."

My face scrunched up (pain-free by the way) "why would I help that oversized…"

Gran cut me off "you don't have to finish that, lass," she shook her head and sighed heavily "the notion was quick dissuaded, by Mr. Weasley himself, no less."

"Huh," I frowned, seriously trying to comprehend this "so…my idiot of a man-child cousin, broke into the castle, went into the boys' dorms when they were all asleep, I'm assuming, and attacked St. Weasley's bed? Then St. Blueberry comes to my defense? What the fuck? What the actual fucking fuck?" my voice got high in pitch there at the end.

"Athena!" Gran growled and swatted my calf, it stung sharply and made me hiss "watch your language!"

I put up my hands for peace "sorry, but seriously, Gran! What the…grr…what did he want with Weasley?" I questioned shaking my head "it makes no sense!"

"We think he got the wrong bed and that he was after Harry," Gran admitted "you and Harry will have to finally admit that perhaps Sirius isn't as innocent as you want him to be."

I scowled at her "I don't think I ever said he was innocent, I just said that it would make no sense if he was after me or Harry. Nothing he's doing makes sense!" I wanted to scream out that last bit but I just gritted my teeth and rubbed at my temples "gaw! What the hell is that idiot's problem?!"

Gran shrugged "Sirius was never the sharpest nail in the board to be honest nor did he ever take anything seriously despite his name."

***A***

Gran escorted Katie and myself to the Gryffindor Tower as the school was still on lockdown. Once there, Hermione dragged me off into the corner and waved the boys off. She looked very intent on something, worried and confused as well. The vibe she was giving off wasn't fun and it was pain inducing.

"Hermione," I put both hands on her cheeks "stop thinking so hard, you're giving _me_ a headache!"

She grabbed onto my wrists "sorry," she frowned, scrunching up her nose "but we've a problem, like a big problem and I don't know how to fix it."

Rubbing my thumbs soothing against her cheeks, I leaned my forehead against hers "take a deep breath, Myne and then tell me when you're ready."

Hermione nodded, her thumbs matching the rhythm and pattern of mine against my wrists "okay," she finally let out a long breath and started to speak "so I was playing with my map last night, mostly watching your dot in the infirmary," I wanted to roll my eyes at the girl but I probably would have been doing the same if the situation had been reversed "and…well…I may have noticed a dot with Sirius's name on it."

I choked on air "w-what?"

Hermione's grip was iron and she wouldn't let me move "shush, Hammy," she whispered urgently taking a glance at the boys "I haven't told anyone else this!" she hissed slapping at my wrists "I watched a gold dot with his name come down the corridor and it turned black just outside the painting."

I took this in and nodded "alright, so he's an unregistered animagus," I shrugged "I'm sure if he was registered they would have put that wanted posters."

"That's not the problem…sort of!" Hermione growled "I saw a gold dot near the kitchen," she paused and winced "Athena, it was Peter Pettigrew."

I frowned deeply "but he's dead…like really dead…like confirmed to be really dead…like confirmed to be really dead for a long time now dead."

"I know!" Hermione snarled harshly, her nails biting into my flesh "I think I made a mistake with my map. I think that it shows the original creators randomly around the castle or it puts their names on others. There are over a dozen animagi or near-animagi in the castle. I have no idea what time Sirius got in here, _**that's the problem!**_ If the map is right about him then its right about freaking Pettigrew or I fucked up somewhere in my spell casting."

Hermione was near tears in frustration "hey, now," I called softly before gently kissing her "no tears, love, just breathe for me, please," she nodded and did as asked, breathing in through her nose and out her mouth. My mind whirled as I spoke "good, now, here's what we're going to do. It is quite possible that the copper you used was tainted. Who knows what being in Grimmauld for so long has done to it," Hermione nodded in agreement with that "so what we're going to do is this, we're going to talk to Daphne…nope, let me speak," Hermione had tried to interrupt "if I remember correct her parents deal in the international jewelry trade with the dwarves, I think. I'll put up some coin and get us some new metal to work with."

"No," Hermione shook her head, tears leaking down her cheeks "I can't let you use your family money for this."

I smiled a little as I wiped her tears away "nah, I think I use that coin from those properties that the Lestranges gave me," I shrugged "not like I was going to do anything with that vault anyways. Still feels wrong to me."

"Should we tell someone?" Hermione asked and flinched at the suggestion

I shook my head "not anyone of the adult verity because that raises questions, but we can get our core groups up to speed, maybe exclude the lovely second years though. I have the feeling they're going to be in trouble for a long time coming."

***A***

Mail came at lunch instead of at breakfast. It was strange but that seemed to be a stand out feature here at Hogwarts, I mean I may have mentioned it a time or two or maybe in passing that this place was strange. Not sure, but with the post came a tear-stained note to Hermione from Hagrid. Hermione read it, roared in frustration before crumpling the note up and throwing it onto her plate. Then she took her stuff and marched out of the Great Hall.

Curious and a little worried, I picked up the note and felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach for both Hermione and Hagrid when I read it. It was Hagrid's scrawling letters telling Hermione that Buckbeak had lost his case and had been sentenced to be executed. I passed the note to Harry and then went to follow Hermione.

First place I looked I found her…in Myrtle's loo, sitting up in the window like I used to. She looked over at me looking heartbroken as I started down the aisle towards her. Large tear drops made their way down her lightly sun kissed cheeks. Carefully, she climbed down and let me envelope her in a hug.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione," I promised, trying to keep my voice from cracking. My heart hurting for her and all the effort and passion she'd put into trying to rescue the hippogriff "because I know one day, there's gonna be this very driven young woman whose gonna take the ministry by storm. She's going to reform laws and change the way people and magical creatures are treated. I'd bet every last galleon I have that she'll be minister one day."

Hermione huffed into my shoulder, her tears wetting my shirt while I ignored the pain that came from her squeezing my middle "you are such a ham."

"But I'm your ham, Hermione," I reminded her, pressing a kiss into her hair "I'm sorry about Buckbeak, I know how hard you tried. We can go see Hagrid if you want."

My grieving girl nodded "poor Hagrid, I can't imagine what he's going through."

***H***

Hermione felt defeated, she couldn't help it. Having Athena there by her side helped but it didn't make what she was feeling go away. Hermione seriously thought, after everything that had already happened this year that they were due for clear skies and calm seas. She'd gotten the girl, she was keeping up with all the classes and she was on top of other achievements. The one thing, besides getting Athena, the one thing that Hermione really wanted had failed.

The bookworm wanted Buckbeak to win and to be safe. It wasn't the creatures fault for what happened, he was acting in accordance with known hippogriff behaviors. Studied, proven, documented and lectured about behaviors. If it was anyone's fault then it was Draco's and his father's. Hermione could forgive Draco his attitude but Lucius Malfoy was beyond redemption in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione walked next to Athena, practically curled into her side with Athena's strong arm over her shoulder, with the boys just ahead of them heading down to Hagrid's hut. For the school being on high alert there was a surprising lack of teachers monitoring the front doors. Hermione added that to her list of things to be upset about.

"You know," Athena whispered "you stare any harder at Harry's back and you're going to set him on fire. Like a kid with a magnifying glass and an ant hill."

Hermione grunted and smacked her girlfriend, who also grunted but more in pain than indignation "that's horrible, Athena! Who would take a glass to an ant hill?"

Athena shrugged "not me," she said quickly "or accidently setting a small field on fire. I've heard about it though," Hermione rolled her eyes trying…refusing to smile at Athena's antics "but seriously, Myne, ya gotta lighten up the gaze or I'm going to have to cheer you up in any manner that I can. It's in the girlfriend's handbook, ya know."

"What's the girlfriend's handbook?" Neville asked looking confused as he dropped back to walk beside Hermione

Athena smirked playfully "I'll tell ya when you're older Neville."

"Hey!" the boy protested "we're the same age! Sort of!"

Hermione chewed on her lip as Harry snarked cheerfully "way to make your argument there, Nev."

"Oh, hush," Hermione came to Neville's defense before the lot could get a bickering row going "it's a list of Athena's supposed rules for being a girlfriend."

Athena grinned and puffed out her chest, Hermione caught herself staring and wanting to touch the soft mounds again "not supposed but real and important."

Harry rolled his eyes "you can't even remember half of them that you spout," he teased "which would be amusing but Luna has picked up on them and insists that I follow them!"

"Where is Luna?" Neville asked sounding curious "am also surprised that Su Li isn't here."

"Ravenclaws are under house arrest basically," Harry sighed heavily, explaining with a sad tone "from what Su Li and Luna were muttering about last night at dinner, Flitwick wasn't happy about what happened yesterday or the night before with the hairless rockets. So he basically gave them detention for the next couple weekends. They're only allowed to leave the tower for meals."

"So does that solve our Claws' problems?" Athena asked sounding a little confused, Harry just shrugged.

Neville nodded, accepting why Su Li wasn't there "what about the punishment for the shifty second years which…I freaking told you so, Potter!"

"Whatever," Harry growled giving Neville a two fingered salute "didn't you noticed the house points? Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor took a major hit, especially Gryffindor," Harry grumbled at that "Luna told me that they've been given detention for the rest of the year with Filch and Snape. They've been put on the same restrictions that Athena was given last year," Harry frowned at that and Hermione noticed Athena stiffen at the mention of it "no going outside, no going to the library, escorted to and from detention by their heads of house."

Hermione felt Athena draw a long breath and then let it out "that's harsh, they're gonna to go crazy. I was in the punishment for what? Two months or so and we just started February and school ends in June so that's what, March, April, May and June…so four complete months?" Athena had counted them off on her fingers, Hermione thought it was adorable to watch.

"If any throws a stinging hex at my girlfriend I'll kick their asses!" Harry snarled with clenched fists, he clearly remembered Athena's punishment.

***H***

Hermione was the one who knocked on Hagrid's door and heard the booming response that was Fang's barking. She, Athena, Harry and Neville had to pound on the door with their fists before the giant of a man came to the door. He smelted like the mead Hermione's dad was occasionally obsessed with, his hair was messier than usual and his shirt was stained with what Hermione hoped was food.

"Wha' are you lot doin' 'ere?" Hagrid demanded, wobbling a little and squinted at the sudden brightness of the outdoors "shouldn't you be up at the castle…Black runnin' round…" he hiccupped and blinked at Athena "not you Black, Athena….the other one…other Black feller."

"We knew who you meant, Hagrid," Athena smiled reassuringly at Hagrid "but I bet you ten galleons that Sirius is seriously nowhere near here, in all seriousness."

Hagrid snorted and then let out a booming laugh that made him throw his head back and stumbled backwards into his hut "that was great!" he managed holding his stomach "come in, cheeky brats 'fore I send all…" he paused as second and had to count them "all eight of you away!"

"All eight of us thank you, big guy." Athena pulled Hermione in to the little stone home by her hand.

They watched Hagrid stumbled towards his mammoth of a chair and fall into it with a groan from him and the chair. Fang bound over to them, waggling his whole body in happiness. Hermione wondered if it was because they were happier company than his gloomy master. Hermione was glad to scratch the dog behind the ears once they were sat down on Hagrid's couch.

"So wha' brings you lot here?" Hagrid asked heaving a sigh "not tha I don't mind the company, mind ya' just…err…wondering, tha's the word," Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the look of accomplishment on the big man's face for remembering the word he wanted.

"I got your note, Hagrid," Hermione confessed, a little worried that their purpose for coming was going to upset the gamekeeper even more.

Hagrid nodded and waved Hermione off with a large hand that fell limply to the side of his chair "if'in you've come ta check up on me, Hermione and her blurry friends, you don't 'ave too. I'm fine."

Athena snorted "Hagrid, no offense, but you smell like a fire hazard. You don't test brews for Madam Rosie, do you? Because I worry for your liver if you do."

Hagrid grinned and pointed a wavering finger at Athena "she's got some lovely brews, she does," he pronounced each word slowly "but no, I haven't done tha' lately. No, I'm here, by my lonesome…errr…or I was till you lot popped into existence like little meddlesome house elves."

"Not all house elves are meddlesome," Harry protested, clearly not liking being compare to an elf "and we care about you, Hagrid. Wanted to comfort our friend in his time of duress."

Hagrid just shrugged "what's ta comfort?" he asked "knew Bucky didn't really have a chance no matter what defense we had. It was a good one too," he slurred "Teddy Tonks got up and said his bit and whatnot about hippogriffs and their behaviorism. Sounded right good, yea, right good," he snorted and pulled a hidden tankard from the other side of his chair, draining half of it before continuing "then it was Lucius Malfoy's turn. Slimy bastard with a forked tongue and deep pockets. Could've charmed a niffler out of its gold, he could. Merlin knows he bribed the committee."

"Can't we appeal?" Hermione asked almost desperately

Hagrid his head "nope 'cause there's no one to appeal to, Hermione," he rolled his head over to look at her with big sad and brown eyes "he's got his fate and I'm gonna make him a happy hippogriff until the end. Least I can do fer my Bucky."

Hagrid bid them goodnight then, slumping in the chair as his eyes closed. The teens watched until Hagrid's breathes had evened out and his snores rattled the windows. With a sigh, and with Athena's help, Hermione used the blanket from the back of the couch to cover the big man up with. Then they quietly left the hut and headed back for the castle.

***H***

Monday morning found Hermione anxiously waiting in a smaller room of the Animagus Hall. Today was the day, a very important day that made her want to throw up everything she'd ever eaten and then some. True, Hermione had already made the transformation but there was something wrong with it.

First time round, McGonagall had been the only one there to watch Hermione shift bodies. Had made her memorize and repeat the incantation a thousand different times until Hermione was mumbling it in her sleep. Everything had gone smoothly, Hermione thought, she'd shifted but she felt…detached and hadn't stayed in her fox form for very long.

McGonagall had frowned and then sighed after she'd ran her wand across Hermione's shoulders and the words that had left the Scottish witch next had tripped every trigger and pushed every button Hermione had. There was a block, something preventing Hermione from fully achieving her animagus form.

Whether it was physical, mental or magical…well, that was something that McGonagall couldn't tell. Hermione had growled dangerously and stomped out of the Animagus Hall like she was planning to burn it down. If Hermione was ever tell the truth, she had been thinking of setting fire to the place.

Hermione had only started the animagus lessons because of Athena. Hell, that's why everyone but the sixth and seventh years were getting the change at the promise of advanced magic, age be damned. Now, though, at least for Hermione, this had gone beyond just being something to keep Athena from feeling singled out and feeling lonely. This had become a challenge that Hermione wasn't going to lose.

Noon came and it was finally Hermione's groups' turn. Already three groups had gone ahead of them; divided between two rooms. Hermione had watched Athena, who'd been dragged in by her grandmother, stun an absolutely livid little red panda that was trying to escape the room. It was confusing as red pandas were normally docile and tame creatures. Understanding came when a grinning Athena picked up the panda, winking at Hermione and mouthing 'Su Li' whilst pointing to the slumbering creature. Angry creature made sense.

Hermione entered the room that had just been vacated. Some, like Su Li, had to be carried out because they'd flip their wig (as Malcom would say) and lost themselves completely to their primal mind. They'd been stunned with a low level stunning spell and left to sleep off their first and most trying shift.

The bookworm smiled weakly at her girlfriend, who was lingering near the door grinning at her. Athena had kissed Hermione earlier that morning, having gotten up early to pull the bushy haired girl out of bed. In an abandoned classroom, Athena had tried to reassure Hermione that she was going to do great, she'd already done it once…right? Then the early kisses came because it was in the girlfriend's handbook that good luck kisses be administered.

Hermione focused on that happy feeling and tried to breathe away her shaken nerves. Kneeling on the mat, Hermione let out a startled yelp when Susan patted her on the shoulder and given her a thumbs up before the Hufflepuff had taken the mat next to her. This was it, everyone had a mat and the potential magic was palpable on the air.

McGonagall was talking…there was a buzz as everyone started to mutter the same incantation…Hermione closed her eyes and pictured her fox…she felt the shift…YES! IT'D WORK THIS TIME. Hermione sighed with relief as her bones started to shift, her skin changed as it shrank or stretched in whatever manner was needed. Seconds were lifetimes, stars were born and died in Hermione's elongated perception as she morphed into her red fox.

She was sitting proudly on her mat. Bushy red tail with the white dipped tip curled around herself. For one glorious moment Hermione was her fox. Then the next moment she was being forced back into her human form with a loud 'popping' sound. Once again Hermione couldn't connect and something was stopping her.

Hermione wanted to roar in frustration as animalistic chaos reigned all around her as her classmates accomplished the task. Again…fucking again, she'd failed. She lay there, defeated on the mat, wanting to weep. Hermione curled in on herself and waited for Athena or Harry or Neville to arrive and comfort her. She waited to know what she'd done wrong.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: so this one has a bit of DARK!HERMIONE in it. Not sure how it's going to come out but let's just say that Hermione has a lot of apologizing to do.**

Chapter Thirty-Three:

"Come on, fledgling," Hooch pouted, like legitimately pouted in a pleading way "help us with this!" her eyes bugged out as she grabbed me by the front of my shirt and yanked me towards her until our forehead thunked into one another " _there are so many!_ " she hissed lowly.

I was uncomfortable with this " _that's not my fault!_ " I hissed back slapping at her hands and trying not to flinch away from her eerie yellow eyes "you lot decided they should get the opportunity to learn this bit of advanced transfiguration not me! It's like teaching a baby to talk and then getting upset with what the kid says!"

"I voted against this!" Hooch growled pushing her forehead against mine "and it is your fault. You should have just fell and let the man with the pretty hat and your grandmother catch you! Your fault you're a bird! So you, little bitty fledgling are going to help corral those who followed your shadow!"

I shook my head "no, I'm not! You lot are the teachers and seem to think there's enough of you per student, you deal with it!"

Hooch was pouting again "I'll let you stun people," she offered sweetly, a near manic look in her eyes "like with a stunning spell…seriously stun those who are trying to escape."

I opened my mouth to protest and stopped for a second "Gran and Pretty Hat man agree to this?"

Hooch shrugged "not yet but you say you're on board and I'm sure they will."

"Fine," I glared at her "but if they say no I get to stun you instead. Freebie shot for false promises."

"HA!" Hooch threw her head back with a sharp bark of laughter "I need to ask Rosie if we had another kid or grandkid because I feel like you could be one of mine."

Oh, that was a troubling thought "yea…way to ruin the mood, Madam Feathery. What did I do to you?"

Hooch snorted and gently shoved me backwards "okay, an honorary one of my flock then, kiddo," she reached out and ruffled my recently cut hair (Jubilee's work that wasn't half bad…really) "now, I need to go talk to the duckies in charge…fix your shirt, Black, it's all rumbled!"

I gave an indignant snort as Hooch happily strutted away with a bounce in her step. The woman was too preppy for a Sunday, I swear to the Divines! Heaving out a large breath I looked over to Hermione. She was leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway giggling into the neck of my hoodie that she'd been taken for her own.

I would say hostage but she hasn't made any demands. At one point I thought of holding her books and school work hostage in return…buuuttttt…I value my life and wellbeing. I frowned at the bushy haired girl and she just descended into laughter.

"Not funny, Hermione, just remember if you're foxy fox makes a break for it I will stun you," I stated firmly as Hermione wiped away tears "I'm seriously serious."

Hermione shook her head as she lunged across the hallway and pinned me to the wall "no, you won't," she said simply "you love my kisses too much."

Any argument that could be made was silenced with Hermione's lips on mine. Damn…she was right.

***A***

Su Li tried to bite me! Should have known the girl was going to be an ankle bitter and red panda were supposed to be gentle creatures. Think Su Li missed that memo. My Monday had started out amazingly. Hermione hadn't taken my head off for dragging her out of bed early and she happily accepted my good luck kisses that might have lingered into the start of breakfast. Hey, my girl was nervous and needed the distraction; who am I to leave her hanging like that.

Would have kept it up once breakfast was over but Gran and Dumbledore had given me permission to stun people. So…I was in the animagus hall watching larger groups of students become animalistic. From the time that the transformations started to the time that Su Li tried to bite me in her bid to escape, I got to stun like fifteen people. Best day ever! Well, it was…

It was until Hermione's group stumbled their way into the room. Poor Hermione looked like she was about to faint or throw up…not necessarily in that order either. I tried to make her smile when I'd collected a snoring Su Li; which by the way…that was way more satisfying than it should have been.

I tried to convey courage to Hermione, smiling at her and tried to send her encouraging vibes. Waiting by the door, I watched my friends and classmates find their places on the mats that had been laid out in a grid. My eyes stayed on Hermione, my chest constricted a little when Susan spooked her. Then, like the chaos of the every other group to have gone, the chanting started and people began to change.

There were several that tried to escape and between Madam Hooch and I we'd managed to keep them contained. I wasn't sure who was what animal but I was very thankful that Harry had control over his stag because I didn't feel like getting gored today. It was Hermione's roar of frustration that snapped my attention back to her.

There was some leaping over and side stepping of bumbling animals to get me to Hermione. Hell, I didn't even pay attention to how Harry was struggling to keep his head up because of the weight of his modest size rack of antlers. I slid in next to Hermione and pulled the weeping girl into my arms. She burrowed her way into my neck and clung to me. I rocked her back and forth while trying to comfort her full body wrecking sobs.

This was how we stayed until the group's turn was over. Until Gran and Dumbledore was prying us apart with our friends gathered around. Worry radiating off of them all.

***A***

"It is like I told you before, Miss Granger," Gran sighed and passed Hermione a filled teacup with a lighter, creamy colored English branded tea "you have a block. Tis my belief, after some consideration once the day stopped repeating itself and I could remember," the Scottish witch glared at an equally unhappy Hermione "that you're block comes from the fact that you are a very logical young woman; logic vs. instinct in your case. That would explain the disconnection between you and your fox."

Dumbledore nodded "I quite agree with that assessment."

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Gran, myself, the Headmaster and Madam Hooch were gathered in Dumbledore's office. We weren't the first batch of students to come through that evening after the last group had shifted forms. This was a…a…consult of sorts about bleeding effects, what to expect and forward progress to come to terms with their new forms. We'd already talked about Harry's stag and Neville's caracal (African cat) and I was there because I wasn't about to be left behind for this.

"I think, Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued, stroking his beard and ignoring his cup of tea that sat steaming on his desk "that you are more than perfectly capable of shifting but when the fox's primal mind tries to touch your very logical driven mind then you're magic reacts and aborts the transformation. I believe that once you are able to connect with your fox that you will no longer have this problem…which," he added sounding almost amused "isn't that rare of a problem for those who are muggle born who have a very firm stance in science based thinking. Witches and wizards can have this problem too but that's more due to a fear of losing themselves to the animal within."

Hermione snorted and glared at the Headmaster, reminding me of the saying if looks could kill we'd be in need of a new Dumbledore…or a new head of the school at least. The bushy haired girl growled lowly and demanded "so what is the suggestion to help me get over this…this 'block'?" Hermione spat that last word out like it was tasting foul on her tongue.

"If I were making suggestions I would suggest a state of pure relaxation," Hooch offered bravely, obliviously scratching at her jaw "trick your mind, so to speak. This is why Buddhist witches and wizards never have problems with transformations, lucky buggers…I think it's them," she frowned confusedly "they reach a state of Zen and poof…they transform…without the incantation too."

"That's nice," Hermione said with a flakily sweet tone "but that's not really helping me, I was raised Protestant."

"Would you like a biscuit for that accomplishment, Granger?" Hooch asked in retaliation, squaring her shoulders for a fight.

…Hey! That's my line! Hooch is a line thief!

Dumbledore cough loudly to head off Hermione's angry retort and spoke before she could "Miss Granger, Madam Hooch, just take a breath. As it stands, Madam Hooch is correct. A state of relaxation to where you mind is quiet, I believe, will work," he smiled softly and looked to Gran "Professor McGonagall, do you have any suggestions for Miss Granger to accomplish this?"

Gran chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before nodding "I think I might have a few, though, I'll have to do a bit of research first and write a friend of mine; a master in my field," she gently rubbed at Hermione's shoulder in a comforting gesture "I will have answers for you by this weekend, Hermione, I promise."

I grimaced at that and the dangerous glint in Hermione's eyes. Crap…Landmine Hermione was back. I hate that side of Hermione because I'm usually the one to bear the brunt of her frustration and outbursts. This was going to be a painful week, one didn't need to be a seer to forecast that. Double crappy crappier carp!

***A***

Maybe I should have taken Trelawney's class because I nailed that prediction of how the rest of the week was going to go and because life isn't fair, the week that came after Valentine's Day as well. Gran's suggestion of mediation and repetitive lines did not help whatsoever. Hermione's mood had been foul to begin with and add a hint of being overworked with a dash of time traveling (yeah, that sucked because I was getting into trouble for things I hadn't even done yet) and all of our friends avoided Hermione like she had the plague. Given we were in Great Britain there was ancestral memories of how bad that turned out for the populous, we know what lengths were gone too to escape it.

By the end of the first week, saying Hermione was severely upset and there was more than one meal time discussion about changing forms in the hallways was an understatement. That recipe for disaster that was brewing in Hermione's atmosphere was fueled by Hermione watching others shifting so effortlessly. Sure there were some that had their problems with their animagus forms…Su Li was a bitter and Daphne loved buzzing my head…but knowing that wasn't helping Hermione at all.

I had caught up with Draco, Daphne and Susan (of all people, really) Friday night while I was avoiding Hermione's temper. Left her in the library to stew over books on muggle born animagi. Not sure what had brought the Slytherins and the lone Hufflepuff together in the rarely used corridor of the fourth floor but that's where I found them.

"You okay, Athena?" Daphne asked spooking the hell out of me as I'd been zoned out and wondering the hall. I hadn't even seen them until she'd spoke up.

Tenderly rubbing at my right shoulder with one hand and at my rapidly beating heart with the other I shook my head "no, everyone seems to be trying to get me killed today."

"Su Li antagonizing Hermione again?" Susan asked leaning back against the wall

I nodded "I swear that girl as a sadistic streak that rivals the length of the damn Nile, Su Li not Hermione, though at this point it's a freaking toss up," I groused sinking to the floor next to Susan's legs with my back to the wall "I don't like Hermione's temper, she's kinda got a dark side and gets trigger happy with that wand of hers."

Draco smirked and sat down across the hall from me "Granger kitty has claws?"

"No kidding," I nodded absently and confessed whilst glaring at my shoes, feeling emotionally drained "damn the divines, everything is so messed up. Freaking magic map is tainted, Su Li is just as crazy as her great-granny and Hermione…well, love isn't supposed to leave bruises…right?"

Daphne sat down beside me and slipped her arm over my shoulder to draw me into her side "what's going on, little goddess?" she asked using a nickname I'd never heard from her before.

I sniffed a little, trying to hold back the sudden tears that hit me and told them everything. I'm sure it was a shock to Susan as she listened intently to everything that I knew about Sirius; I know that Draco and Daphne were shocked to learn about the animagus status. They were confused by the presence of Pettigrew on the map and agreed about the need for new materials.

The trio were supportive and comforting as I told them about dealing with Hermione's blow outs and, gods I loved that girl, but I really didn't like the stinging hexes that she suddenly fond of. Like she was the only person, ever, in existence that struggled with her animagus form and found it frustrating. I wasn't joking when I mentioned that Hermione had a dark side.

"So, Sirius Black is an animagus?" Susan asked, I could see that she was carefully picking out a conversation bit of what we'd just talked about.

I nodded "pretty sure, but I don't know how to tell anyone without giving them Hermione or Harry's maps as proof and then he'd have to show up on it. Though," my brow crinkled in thought "maybe not Harry's because he'd just show up as a black dot."

Susan shrugged melting back into the wall behind us "Auntie will take my word for it, is it alright if I tell her?"

Draco nodded when I looked to him "yea," I confirmed the decision "that idiot hasn't done us any favors with the escape and everything. He's just putting the house and our interests at risk. What with the escaping and the whole suspected 'Death Eater' thing. The sooner he's caught the freaking better."

"What are you going to do about Hermione?" Daphne asked curiously, her head resting against mine.

I shrugged "what can I do but wait this out. I remember how frustrating it was to go through a block. It's all consuming," I curled into Daphne's side trying to make myself as small as possible with my lanky frame "was I mean when I was going through mine?"

The trio shook their heads "your temper presented differently," Draco spoke the truth as he seen it "besides, you were dealing with the headaches and the sight differences. You were just scary and not…physical for once?"

"You shouldn't let Granger get away with it," Susan stated firmly "it's not appropriate to let her take her anger out on you. It's not a good hallmark of a healthy relationship and not a habit she should be learning."

"Hey," Draco cut me off when I made to protest "you want a long lived relationship with Granger then don't let her push you around like that. You should ask my mum about it sometime."

That had hit me hard in the chest and I felt myself nodding. Draco had taken the fight out of me in trying to defend Hermione's actions before I even started. Would standing up to her keep her from become like Lucius? Would Hermione even become like him if she were allowed to push me around like she was doing? How the hell did we even come to this conversation?

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Daphne pointed out "maybe we can help Granger at the same time? I've a cousin who owns a flower shop, also a contact to wholesale dwarvian metals."

And thus the plan was born…

***A***

"Maybe," I said carefully that first Sunday of Hermione trying to meditate. We were sitting in the common room after everyone had gone to bed "just maybe," I kept glancing at Hermione's hands, I'd already been hit with a stinging hex and that paper bird cure thingy twice more since my conversation with Draco, Daphne and Susan "we should give a shout out to Jubilee for chamomile tea because it has calming effects…"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and her head whipped over to glare at me "Athena, I love you dearly, I have mega plans for us for the future and so in respect for that I am asking you to shut the bloody hell up," she growled lowly, her hands in fists resting on her knees "I'd not rather hex you again, I will but I don't want to so don't make me."

I cleared my throat nervously "okay, firstly, we seriously got to talk about how you deal with your temper. If I can't hit people then you can't hex me," I stated firmly thinking of my conversation in the fourth floor corridor "that's not a healthy relationship habit, babe, seriously," yea…that earned a special heated glare "secondly, you are trying too hard. That enormous and lovely brain of yours is going a mile a minute, I'm betting, unless you want to convert that to metric but I digress. You won't achieve anything when you are this cross."

"Then what would you suggest?" she snapped, her magic flaring and causing the fire burning low in the fireplace behind us to flare up.

I blinked hard at that and watched the flames until they'd died back down "I would suggest that if meditation like this isn't working then try that repetitive line thing that Gran mentioned."

"That didn't work either and gave me hand cramps," Hermione sneered venomously "like you handled your blocks any better, Black."

Ooookay…boom!

"Ouch, that kinda hurt, Myne," I pouted at her, this was getting old "and I'm trying to help, ya know. If you don't want me too then I can wonder off to the dorm room."

Hermione sighed heavily as her whole body deflated "no, I'm sorry, Athena," she muttered as she bowed her head "I didn't mean that," she rubbed hard at her face to try and scrub away her mood "I don't mean to take my anger out on you, I really don't. You're right, it's not healthy for our relationship."

"No kidding, I'm still scratched to hell and back," I mumbled and reached out to take her hand in mine "why don't you go get a hot shower and take a moment. Tomorrow is…" I frowned that what was about to come out of my mouth "is Valentine's Day, so why don't you take that day off and don't worry about the animagus stuff at all. Stop trying to force it and give your magic a break. It might help."

Hermione nodded and left to go take a shower. She kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand before leaving and I didn't talk to her again until the next morning. Maybe I've mentioned this before but I dislike Valentine's Day; too much pink for one. However, this year (and thank the Divines there were no singing dwarves in questionable diapers) there was a plan. A plan, mind you, that had taken other people to plan and pull off.

There was this species of magical flower whose scent can calm people's heart rate (I can't pronounce its name and when written down it looked like someone sneezed up a dead language on to paper). It's a bit like lavender really, they say lavender is pretty relaxing but not on a magical level. Lavender is also a hell of a lot cheaper too.

My plan…well, Draco, Daphne and Susan's plan with Nym doing grunt work and adding on…was to have this particular flower delivered to Hermione at breakfast, lunch and dinner in different colored bouquets. Small bouquets of three flowers each that would have wiped out two months of allowance if I actually got an allowance instead of just using coin from my personal vault. Wait…I'm not sure if I do get an allowance outside of summer pocket monies, I'm going to have to look into that…huh.

Anyways, right…Valentine's Day mumbo-jumbo. So in addition to the calming draught flowers (that's what I'm calling them, screw official names) that arrived at each meal, I also got Hermione chocolates from a shop in Diagon Alley and a fox shaped charm that was made up of red and yellow stones held together with gold wire.

Only flaw in the plan was the fact that I…sort of…forgot…somewhat…that Hermione uses a time turner. You'd think after all the trouble that that stupid little necklace has caused my girlfriend and myself I'd freaking remember it existed. A person had no idea how perplexing it is to see Hermione with flowers that she's not supposed to have received yet and the questions it brings out of the wood works from those who know when Hermione was to get them.

That was poor planning on Hermione's part because I got over my confusion quickly, no one else did and there was plenty of questions about it. Especially from Luna and some of those were directed at Harry. There were some from Su Li who was dropping hints at Neville about how pretty the flowers were and that girls (like Su Li) like pretty things. I think Neville got the hints but elected to play the oblivious card that hadn't been filed under the self-preservation tab. Can you say angry panda…anyone?

The happy vibes wore off as quickly as the calming draught flowers withered and died a day later. Sadly…we returned to Landmine Hermione (who apparently doesn't like that nickname that Su Li so casually dropped at the dinner table…BOOM). Hermione loved the Valentine's that had been planned and the gifts but it wasn't enough to help her out.

Thus…the second weekend after the animagus transformations I had a different plan in play. That Saturday, after Gran had had a pitiful morning with Hermione, I decided to step in. Gran had appointments with other students and couldn't focus all her time on Hermione, so after Hermione had left Gran's office I nabbed her out of the hallway heading for Gryffindor Tower and took her to the Come and Go Room.

***A***

"You do know this won't work right?" Hermione huffed with her arms across her chest, her toe tapping on the floor and glaring at me like I had the smarts of a tree frog.

I shrugged, standing bravely at the other end of the dueling track the room had conjured "maybe, maybe not but I know it helped me. Exhausted my magic enough that it allowed me to shift so maybe it'll do the same for you…maybe?"

Hermione smirked at me "you sound so confident about that, Hammy."

In the end…it didn't work. It was also very painful. Bad Athena for thinking this was a good idea. So should have known better.

I lay on the floor with a hand to my ribs, my torso littered with nicks and cuts, licking tenderly at the new split in my lip and clothes in a tatter, again. Rewards of three hours of being Hermione's punching bag. I seriously need to start practicing again if my ego is ever going to recover. Hermione sat beside me on the floor, her legs crossed in a meditation pose with her eyes closed.

"Got any other bright ideas, Hammy?" Hermione asked pointedly without opening her eyes

I winched as I wigged to get a more comfortable position "did you really have to use bombarda?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Hermione shrugged "you going to be okay?"

Glaring up at her I snarked darkly, I'd had enough of this crap "I would be if my girlfriend would cool her shit but I brought this one down on myself, it's my fault. I thought a casual duel would work because my duel with Draco was more my temper than his," Hermione winched at my words and frowned deeply. I continued before she could respond "so in lieu of the fact that I really don't want to move for the next ten years of my life, here's the other idea I had that we should have apparently started with."

Hermione wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stretched out next to me "Athena," she whimpered miserably as she scooted in close to me and carefully used my shoulder for a pillow "I'm sorry. I wasn't…I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't thinking about the results just focused on the…the anger!" she ground out, the normal frustration in her voice was accompanied by self-loathing.

I sighed with another grimace and gently kissed her forehead "yea, I've been there," I kissed her again "seriously need to learn to control that mean streak, Myne. It hurts and can get you in big trouble, again I've been there. Also, I'm just never going to duel you again, little dove," I felt Hermione rubbing her cheek against my tattered shirt (got to start wearing Nym's shirts again and get rid of my normal shirts) and her tears soaking into my shirt "well…" I said after a long while, I could feel myself starting to fall asleep "the thing that could work..."

"What is it?" Hermione asked in a low whisper, pleadingly, I almost didn't hear her.

I explained slowly as I interlaced my fingers with Hermione's just over my stomach "well, it's a bit like Gran's idea for writing the lines again and again expect that you'll be casting the same spell over and over again until you're not thinking about it but you will be."

I could feel Hermione's frown "how does that work?"

" _Spiritus Vulpes_ ," I grinned "its direct translation is like spirit fox but it's a showy little thing that I found in helping Gran search through her books when I was…uh…helping," I was proud that I caught myself before admitting that I'd been avoiding Hermione a couple of evenings this past week "it summons up a briefly lived misty fox that's nothing more than a light show. Brings to mind a patronus but with absolutely no purpose or effect whatsoever," I wanted to snort at that "magic for magic's sake. A spell taught to young children back in the day to help them practice magic before they came to Hogwarts."

"So they conjured ghost foxes?" Hermione asked, confused.

I rolled my head over to look at her "foxes, horses, mice, rabbits and pretty much any other creature they knew the Latin name of."

Hermione sat up and nodded "alright," she rose to her knees "how's this supposed to help?"

I didn't even try to copy her movements "well, it is going to get you thinking about your fox or a fox, at this point I really don't care which, just as long as it's a smallish creature that's red with a bushy tail and likes to pounce on things and have young called kits," I admitted bluntly "you're going to cast that spell for a long as you can as fast as you can. If that doesn't work I'm left with music therapy so have at it. I'm just going to lay right here and die."

Hermione leaned over me, a hand beside my head, and kissed me tenderly. An apology kiss; not sure I like those as much as other types that we've shared so far. When the kiss was over, I watched Hermione push her way to her feet and then step away from me to give herself room. With a determined breath and wand firmly in hand, Hermione started casting. Trying to figure out the wand movements that I hadn't given her.

I fell asleep not long after she'd figured the spell out and reddish hued misty foxes kept popping into existence and only stayed long enough to give a soft yip before vanishing and then reappearing. What I woke to was a strikingly cold nose pushed into my cheek with teeth gently nipping at my skin which still hurt. I jerked to wakefulness and instantly regretted it, failing to recognize the apologetic looking fox sitting next to me.

"Hermione?" I questioned, still slightly asleep. The fox nodded proudly and yipped before chasing her tail "good for you, now you can show Gran and we can figure out some excuse for my latest trip to the infirmary. Not to ruin your celebration, of course, I mean you're like a whole month or so ahead of me and figuring out the block…right? Your wibbly wobbly timey wimey adventures throw off my inner clock."

The fox huffed at me before licking my cheek and curled up in the juncture of my neck as I drifted off to sleep again. A sleepy thought struck me, wondering if now that Hermione figured out how to be a fox if she could figure out how to be human again. Yea, I'd worry about that when I was awake again.

***A***

I was woken by Gran "five more…ahhh-ow!" I may have squealed a bit when I tried to roll over to get away from the hand slapping at my face.

Clutching to my middle I did successfully roll over to my side and took slow breathes. That was the last time I ever duel with Hermione when she's cross, the girl is ruthless. It takes a little bit but Gran gets me sitting up and then up to my feet. She was wearing her dressing gown and her hair was down.

"What time is it?" I ask trying not to whimper as I straightened up.

Gran grunted as my knees try to buckle "near midnight, lass. Care to tell me why the fox I believe to be Miss Granger led me here to a very beaten up you?"

I blinked at her, holding one arm close to my body "ah…lunar convergence? Bad shrimp? At this point, Gran, I'm just surprised my legs aren't still jellified."

Gran growled at me "care to actually explain that?"

"Well, it was a bid to help Hermione and it didn't end well for me," I admitted woozily. Man…I was so tired "we really need to pick up dueling practice again," this was a fact that I was firm on "beating second years are great until they evolve into third years and then they're scary. Can I have ice cream? I feel leaky, is that normal?"

Gran grunted again and helped me out the door with the nervous little fox that I'd noticed pacing at our feet. I wasn't taken to the infirmary like I thought I was going to be. Instead, Gran took me to her quarters were Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey was waiting. I was deposited on the couch and heard something about not wanting official records because that'd result in detention or something like that. I didn't know and didn't care because I just wanted to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: so, last chapter…yea, wrote myself right into a brick wall because I didn't know where to go from there. Like how to fix what Hermione had broken. I think I've rewritten this chapter…oh, a shit-ton of times. Think, though, that I've finally got something worth reading that's not cheesy or non-believable…I hope.**

 **After this chapter, we get to proceed with the story and maybe get hints as to why Snape is suddenly washing his hair…**

 **As always, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **marks Flashbacks**

***H***

Hermione felt nervous, constantly rubbing her hands against the softness of the soft blue sundress she wore. She swallowed back the nauseating lump in her throat as she took another look around the decorated abandoned classroom that Susan and Daphne Greengrass (of all people) had helped her put together. Tonight was the night that would see the end of something, either the stalemate with Athena avoiding Hermione or their relationship; Hermione already knew which one she was voting for.

There was ten more minutes on the clock before Athena could be considered late. Hermione had convinced the raven-haired heiress to meet her for a dinner 'date' and finally clear the air and tension between them. It'd been weeks now since Hermione had completed her transformation and connected with her fox. It'd been weeks since Athena had willingly looked Hermione in the eyes, spent time with her or even talked to her. Hermione wasn't sure which hurt more.

With a sigh and nine more minutes to go, Hermione couldn't help but look back and remember how this plan came into being. First step was to willingly admit that it hadn't exactly been her idea. Nope, this plan belonged to a Hufflepuff and a sly Slytherin. A paring that Hermione never thought she'd ever be truly grateful too. Though, if she was being honest with herself, then Hermione would have to concede the fact that the two girls had been helping Athena and not herself.

Hermione's plan for the almost the last month had been failing utterly and completely. The whole of the plan was to get Athena to talk to her…so maybe going about that by trying to corner Athena was ill advised. Maybe completely learning Athena's route by using the time turner was _very_ ill advised but Hermione was getting desperate. Which was where Susan and Daphne came in…

 _Hermione's heart ached with longing and shame as she watched Athena walk out of the Great Hall; she closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that were building up. She hated herself for how she'd treated Athena; for the pain she'd caused and pushing Athena to the point that Athena didn't seem to want anything to do with her. Thing that hurt the most for Hermione was that she didn't blame Athena for staying away._

 _Standing there, Hermione could feel several pairs of eyes burning into her conveying several different emotions. Harry and Neville were sorry for her, McGonagall wanted more than just a month's worth of detention that she'd given Hermione that night and Hermione was sure that Su Li wanted to set her on fire._

" _You shouldn't give up, Hermione," Luna's ethereal voice cut through the emotion and chatter that was fogging up Hermione's mind. A little startled by the softness of the voice, Hermione frowned at the girl across the table from her "you made bad choices and couldn't see through the red haze of your temper. I'm sure that Athena understands that completely but she also understands that it has consequences as well. We are still young," Luna smiled to herself as she slapped a hand absently over Su Li's mouth to stop her from interrupting "we are still learning how to be in relationships, we are still learning to control ourselves…" the blonde girl paused and frowned, looking to Su Li. The Asian girl was obviously licking Luna's hand "I would stop that if I were you, I don't remember if I washed my hands after using the loo this morning."_

 _Su Li turned a shade of green that almost matched Slytherin's colors and immediately slapped Luna's hand away from her face. Under different circumstances Hermione would have found the incident hilarious, especially with Su Li's desperate attempt to scrape her tongue with a butter knife. However, Hermione was considering Luna's words._

" _I understand what you're saying, Luna, but how does it help me to not give up?" Hermione asked sounding almost broken "I'm pretty sure that I've lost the girl of my dreams and I don't know how to apologize or if I'm even worthy of winning her back," Hermione sat down and let her head thump against the table "ouch."_

 _Luna's voice sounded thoughtful when the girl spoke next "being worthy of Athena's affections is between you and Athena. Personally, I think she is just as confused as you are. What I would suggest is stopping of the stalking and more of a starting gesture. I like purple tulips because they represent passion, royalty and love in general. My mum used to grow them in her garden after she got the seeds as a gift from my poppa…"_

 _Hermione looked up when Luna's little ramble seemed to have ebbed off. She found that Su Li was drinking something that was steaming hot and glaring death at a zoned out and happily grinning Luna. Hermione raised an eyebrow and then left before Su Li remembered she was there._

 _Deciding she wasn't hungry (there was still some wrapped up veggie wraps in her cold box in her bag) Hermione ambled out of the Great Hall. Her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and halfcocked plans. She was so out of it that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder._

" _Calm down, little fox," Daphne Greengrass smirked, looking prim and pressed as the Slytherins always did, Susan Bones standing next to her looking completely unimpressed "We're here to help. I heard what the moonchild said and I want to see my friend smile again. I know what you put her through and I know that someone should have knocked you on your backside sooner but Athena wouldn't allow it," Daphne shrugged at Hermione's look of shocked surprise "she likes your volatile self for some reason, personally I think it's because you challenge her on an intellectual level and you have boobs but Athena has always been somewhat of a mystery to me."_

" _What?" Hermione frowned, she really needed to sleep she decided because between Luna and Daphne, nothing was making sense._

 _Susan shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest "We're here to help you get the girl," she rolled her eyes "and they call you 'the brightest witch of our age'…honestly?!"_

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts at the knock on the door. Clearing her throat and running her hands over her dress for the hundredth time. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she was rewarded with the sight of Athena there. The taller girl's hands were shoved into the pockets of her jeans and she was wearing her favorite long sleeved red shirt, the one with the lion on it…or at least it was Athena's current favorite the last time that the dark haired girl talked to Hermione.

Athena's eyes went wide at the sight of Hermione and the bookworm quietly reveled. Green eyes racked up and down Hermione before flicking up to look her in the eyes. This had been so totally worth sending that note to her mum for the dress, Hermione decided, even if it'd come with a note asking why she needed it.

"Agh…you look amazing, Hermione," Athena fumbled before looking down at herself "I didn't realized that this was a formal thing…I-I would dressed up…"

Hermione reached out to comfort the other girl but stopped her hand halfway "you look just fine, Athena," Hermione assured her but couldn't help but thinking about what Athena might look like if she'd dressed up "please, come in."

Athena nodded and stepped by Hermione when the bookworm moved aside. Hermione watched Athena take in the room. Her eyes flicking back and forth over the numerous freeing floating vases of purple tulips, roses and lilies that'd been magically conjured and hovering between bell canning jars with flickering flames encased inside. In the center of the room was a table draped in a soft white cloth with a Jubilee special dinner waiting there.

"Wow," Athena breathed out slowly turning around to take in the whole room "this looks amazing."

Hermione smiled "thanks, but I can't take full credit for it. I had help from Daphne and Susan."

Athena looked very surprised by that admission "seriously?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Daphne helped? I thought she was still planning your demise," Athena chuckled at the thought and shrugged "glad she's being helpful instead…stabby stab."

Hermione nodded, her hands sweating again as she rubbed at her dress "she may have mentioned a gruesome ending if I messed up tonight," her tone had been slow and drawn out "want to eat? Jubilee made tacos…"

"Oooh, tacos!" Athena beat Hermione to the table and held the chair out for her

***H***

Hermione knew this moment was coming and could no longer put it off, no matter how many tacos she'd encouraged Athena to consume. When the food was gone and Athena was looking longingly at the empty palters, Hermione cleared her throat and got the other girl's attention.

"There is no way that I can ever convey just how sorry I am for what happened," Hermione started, sitting her hands on the table to keep them from jittering too much "I know that doesn't make what I've done go away. I have no excuses and I would understand if you don't want to continue dating me…"

"Hermione," Athena cut her off, holding up a hand to stop her "just tell me why you did it and we'll go from there."

Hermione nodded "I couldn't see past the red haze," she admitted with a frown "the magic built up and I've a very physical temper, apparently. It was like I had no control over my emotions or how I handled them," Hermione's shoulders sagged "it was like an out of body experience and when I connected with my fox…it was peace, pure white-lighted peace."

Athena nodded and Hermione shifted uncomfortably under the gaze that was leveled her way. The gaze was Athena studying the bookworm, as if she could see clean through to Hermione's soul or her magical core at the very least. Finally, when Hermione felt like she was sweating through her dress, Athena spoke.

"Two things," Athena held up two fingers "one, can we get more tacos?" Hermione snorted back a chuckle, couldn't help it "and second, are you ever going to do this again? Are you going to use magic against me?"

Hermione hurried to shake her head "no, I won't. I never want to hurt you, Athena," Hermione's whole body hummed with convection "intentionally or not."

"Alright," Athena nodded "forgiven but not forgotten, Hermione," the words made Hermione's heart flutter "I'm not your punching bag, your training dummy nor your welcome mat to be walked all over just like you're not mine. I've heard so many tips and bits of advice over the last month that I feel like there's more than us involved in this deal but what I do know, Hermione, is that I love you. I don't want to lose you but this will never happen again or there's no coming back from it," Hermione found herself nodding "abuse is never justified and I hope neither us of stand for it. Within our relationship or anywhere else."

***A***

I had forgiven Hermione not long after she'd found her fox and that was the reason I'd been avoiding her. Avoiding Hermione had not really been my idea. I'd been conflicted about forgiving her so quickly. I knew that I was partly to blame for the way that Hermione had been acting. More the fact that I hadn't stepped up and told her to knock it off. That's on me but her actions to keep going and to do it in the first place, that's on her.

Hermione had not helped with my inner turmoil by constantly bombarding me with just…being there and trying to talk. She was freaking everywhere and it seemed like I wasn't getting the chance to work through the problems in my head because she was always there. Our friends weren't much help either.

Damn whole thing had divided the group like a chunk of ice floating out at sea. Right down the frigging middle. Harry, Neville, Ron (of all people), Ginny and her Gryffindors boys (yes, even my traitorous cousin) had basically sided with Hermione. Ginny had slapped Hermione upside the head and told her to calm herself before Ginny did for her.

The Hufflepuffs were self-proclaimed neutral though they weren't impressed by Hermione's behavior. Su Li was a lover of chaos; she and Izzy chose my 'side' on principle while Luna flittered around Hufflepuff standings. Draco, Daphne and Angie were firmly on my side while the Weasley twins were staying out of what they called 'girlfriend politics'. Hermione hadn't used magic on them so they weren't declaring war on her, also because the twins and I hadn't really made an alliance (I really think they were more interested in World War I politics that Hermione had ranted on once they I thought they'd been) so they couldn't retaliate on my behalf.

I couldn't fault the boys for sticking with Hermione. She needed someone on her side and helping her through our mess. However, they could have done a better job talking her out of stalking me! I had to take to getting up early so I could go flying to try and clear my head that way and going to bed later than normal so I wouldn't have to talk to Hermione. Never thought I'd have to put silencing spells on my bed. Fred and George snickered about that and I still don't know why.

The biggest help I had with clearing my head and sorting through my emotions came from the most unlikely of sources. Professor Severus Snape. I'd been wondering in the dungeons, not on purpose but just because that's where my absentminded feet had taken me.

" _What are you doing down here, Black?" Snape had snarled appearing out of nowhere and scaring my zoned out self "out of bed and out after curfew?!"_

" _It's after curfew?" I frowned at him and looked to my watch with surprise "sorry about that, Professor, I guess my shoes decided a walk around the castle was more important than heading for Gryffindor tower like I'd planned."_

 _Snape frowned, his sneer morphing "did someone curse your shoes, Black?"_

 _I shook my head "no, sir, just using a metaphor," I smirked darkly "have to be careful of that in the Wizarding world, huh? Cause those things can happen. Can I ask you something, Professor?"_

 _He rolled his eyes in the dim fire light and scowled "you just did, Black, come along, I'll escort you back to your house and only take ten points from Gryffindor."_

 _I noticed then, as we headed to the more brightly lit passage that he'd washed his hair recently and it was trimmed "sir, what do you do when you feel like you've forgiven someone too quickly?"_

 _Snape snorted "feelings! Seriously, Black, you want talking about feelings? I only talk about feelings with Slytherins. I'm not sure you Gryffindors are actually capable of any feelings beyond superiority!"_

 _I frowned at the man "but, sir…"_

 _The man groaned "fine, Black, I can't believe I'm asking those because I don't really care and I want this conversation over," he glared at me "but do you love Miss Granger?"_

 _Slowly I nodded "yes, I do but I think that's the problem."_

" _Love is a complicated thing, Miss Black," Snape said in a soft tone that I'd never heard him use before "it can make you stronger or it can break you. I've seen it give strength to the weakest of men and I've seen men flee from it in fear. Scared of what it_ _ **might**_ _do to them," he told me "what I think of love is that it is about forgiveness and building each other up. It's about knowing when to hold on and when…when to let go. I…" he let out a long breath as we exited the dungeons "lost someone that I loved, Black, and if you repeat this then I will_ _ **make you regret it!**_ _"_

 _He growled dangerously and I nodded quickly. No one was going to believe me anyways about this conversation. Seeing me nod, Snape took a deep breath, held it before letting it out and continuing._

" _I lost the love of my life to another man because I made mistakes that I couldn't bring myself to apologize and make up for," he confessed "then she died during the Wizarding War and I never got the chance to say goodbye. If she…if I had the chance, I would warp her up in my arms and never let her go. As it is," he sighed heavily "and as I was recently informed I have to let her go. Even I'm still learning about what it means to love. Not everyone can have a love story like your parents, Black. However, it occurs to me that Miss Granger is in a similar position to myself when I was your age."_

" _Really?" I was shocked by that, more so that he'd admit that_

 _Snape nodded "yes," he said snidely "we both made mistakes and want forgiveness. That is a human condition, so I'm told. You shouldn't feel bad about forgiving her, Black. Tempers and magic have never led to happy endings. There are plenty of historical tomes in the library to prove my point, I assume you can read?"_

" _My grades suggest I can," I snarked at him cheekily, smiling a little when he raised an eyebrow at me._

" _Cheeky child," Snape tried not to smile as he growled at me and huffed out "you take after your mother. Though it would be your father who'd advice to forgive but not forget. He loved his little tidbits of supposed wisdom."_

It was my talk with Professor Snape that led to my agreeing to Hermione's proposal for a date. Now that date was over and I was lying in bed with my curtains open after what felt like a claustrophobic life. I could see that Hermione was smiling in her sleep. Actually getting sleep instead of tossing and turning like Fay and Eloise claimed Hermione had done every night during our mess. I smiled too, I could feel that tomorrow was going to be a better day.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I had meant to get this out on Monday but that didn't work…obviously right? I think there will be two more chapters left in this story and then I will begin working on the next leg of Athena's adventure.**

… **I don't own Harry Potter….**

Chapter Thirty-Five: What's that on the Map?

The council was arguing again and it was entirely Ginny Weasley's fault and her group was no help to calm the situation. That girl hadn't been in a good mood since she'd confess to Gran that she was a fully transformed animagus. Not getting to go outside was what was taking the biggest toll on the girl's group, Ginny absolutely loved the outdoors. I'm not sure who was taking this harder, Ginny or Luna.

Daphne smirked as I laid my head on her shoulder, wrapped my robes tighter around myself and closed my eyes. Let the rest of them bicker and fight. I haven't had a good night's sleep since that damn black dog I'd seen in the forest had gone after Hermione not long after we'd made up, kissy faces and all.

We'd gone with Ronald down to the owlery so he could post a letter with the little owl that'd Harry, Neville and I gotten him for this birthday. We'd decided on the pet but it was Nym's sense of humor that got the boy a Scops Owl. Basically a little fluffy ball that would have put a snitch to shame in sheer energy output and zigzag ability.

The note that had come with Jubilee when she brought the wrapped owl cage and required treats and care products was that the owl was on sale. Apparently it's boundless 'liveliness' was driving the poor owl breeder to tear out his already thinning hair and Nym scored one hell of a deal. Ron ecstatically named the bird Pigwidgeon: meaning small creature depending on who you were to ask.

I wish she would have chosen one a little bigger. I'd seen birds like Pig (as Ron and Ginny had taken to calling the menace) in the Hogsmeade Owl Post and under them was a poop riddled sign that proclaimed in large letters: LOCAL DELIVERIES ONLY! I'm sure the extra exclamation point was there for emphasis. However, Pig so far hadn't had a problem going from Scotland to Southern England where the Weasleys lived and back; in fact the little shite still had endless energies afterwards.

However, back to the point, which was how Hermione, Neville and Harry had felt…playful…after watching the little bird heave its way through the sky weighed down by a bundle of letters from Ginny (probably pleading with her parents to do something about her punishment) and Ron (I'm not even going to guess as Ginny's parcel was bigger). I stood by with Ron as the other's shifted and ran out onto the grounds.

"You know, Ronald," I gently nudged with him my elbow "now that you're learning to control your temper and such, maybe you'll finally be able to make a corporeal patronus. I could help you while the others are going through certification next week."

Ron drew a deep breath in as he thought about it and then nodded "I'm not sure I want to though."

I smirked and followed his gaze out to the playing animals "you don't have to prove anything to them, Ronald. The transformation is a very personal thing and not everyone gets blocks if that's what you're worrying about," he looked surprised by that "think about it."

He nodded again before I leaped off of the side of the staircase we'd been standing on and shifted mid-air. Yeah, that was fun and I've been working on it with Hooch in her spare time. Which was been lacking since there were quite the number of bird animagi now and she was teaching them to fly.

I had noticed that Hermione had snuck away from the boys, playing hide-and-seek (I think) and ended up following her nose into the forbidden forest. Swooping back around I noticed that she'd caught the scent of a rabbit, I know this because I could _see_ the rabbit just ahead of her.

What I could also see was the big black dog that was creeping up on a blissfully ignorant Hermione, coming in downwind of her so she couldn't smell him. The hulking body of the dog was low to the ground and teeth bared in a silent growl. I'd just gotten Hermione back and I wasn't about to allow some stupid dog to take her away.

I often wondered just how much it'd hurt to be raked by my talons when I'm diving at full speed. From how the dog howled in pain, it must hurt a lot. The yipping caught Hermione's attention and the danger she was in and bolted back to the safety of the castle. Meanwhile, I kept the dog's attention on me so she could get away. I took a freaking bit of that stupid dog's ear.

It was STUCK TO MY TALON! YOU EVER HEAR A HAWK SCREAM "GET IT OFF ME!" AND KICK THEIR LEG? Hem-hem…well, now you have. Though, the screaming was more in my head as I was kicking my leg and it was Neville who was nice enough to remove the fleshy bits…stupid, smelly, flea covered mongrel!

I haven't really slept since then and surprisingly, Daphne is a comfy pillow. She just chuckled about my antics while the others were screaming over each other. Over what, you may ask? Well…let's see, there was Hermione's suggestion of study groups in prep for finals, not to mention the upcoming certification people that are coming to register this year's crop of animagi (that Ginny wanted to avoid)…oh, oh and someone mentioned the upcoming Quidditch game that'd be played for ownership of Hogwarts's Quidditch Cup. Ugh…this was so stupid…huh, I feel like I'm using that a lot lately. Like a lot, a lot.

I was almost asleep when Ginny started yelling at me "BLACK!" she screeched and made me jerk awake "I'm sorry, are we boring you?"

Raising an eyebrow "you want a serious answer to that Rage-filled Weasley?" I asked before stretching and repositioning myself in my chair "for the past hour all the lot of you have done is screamed at each other. So let me break this down to you, Ginger, Hermione is right. There are some who would benefit from having study groups getting together…how are your grades doing, Ginger?" I asked curiously leaning across the table towards a fuming Ginny "furthermore, you are a known animagus now. There's no getting out of that, if we have to be registered then so do you, honey, if you don't like that then there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out," oh, that earned me a sneer "as for Quidditch…well, it's a game. It has always been a game and will always be just a game. People win and people lose, and there's no guarantees so deal with it!" I snapped, glaring at sheepish looking Gryffindors and an equally perturbed Ravenclaw "now," I dropped the animosity from my tone "that's settled and done with. One more word from you tonight, Ginger," I looked to Ginny again "and we are seriously going to have problems. Calm yourself!"

Meeting went smoothly after that and only took another half hour. Hermione announced that with Daphne's help she'd recreated the maps using dwarvian silver (from the wink that Daphne gave me, I'm not sure I wanna know how they acquired the metal) and had done preliminary testing. So far neither Pettigrew nor Sirius had shown back up, problem solved.

"I still want to play with it though," Hermione admitted "follow someone about in their animagus form or play hide-and-seek. Can use those paper birdies to send messages back and forth."

"I thought the maps could do that?" Luna asked with a frown

Hermione shrugged "I tried that with the first one but simplified it down for these. Didn't want to cause interference between the different enchantments," she explained and Luna nodded like that made all the sense in the world.

Susan spoke up then "well, we can do that this weekend when everyone else is at Hogsmeade…"

Fred and George smirked in unison "no way it's you, Bonesy," they chuckled "your dire wolf is easy to spot," they shook their heads "all rawr and whatnot!"

Susan huffed and glared at the boys "then who would you suggest?"

"Daphne!" the boys cried and then started bouncing off each other

"….she is the smallest…"

They were seamlessly going back and forth

"…the majestic bluebird…"

"…what with the tweet tweet and such…"

"…only one smaller to present a challenge would be…"

They finished together having gotten up and hugged "LUNA!" they cried as the blonde girl beamed "her hare would give Hermione's fox a worthy challenge but…" they sighed dramatically and kissed the girl on her cheeks causing her to blush "she can't go outside."

"Though," Fred grinned and winked at Hermione "if we're comparing hair then Hermione's bushy do wins every time."

"Shut up," Hermione growled halfheartedly

***A***

March was nearing its end and for once the sun was out, shining as brightly as it could to warm the Scottish landscape. It was rather nice having escaped the castle after a morning of near brutal dueling practice with Gran. Gran had been adamant about picking up it again after the thing with Hermione. Through Gran's 'insistence' and Flitwick's squeaky shouts of advice I was getting better.

I was walking behind Hermione with my arms stretched out, soaking in the sun with a smile on my face which was enjoyable until Hermione drew to a sudden stop. We'd been following Daphne as she flitted through the various courtyards and trees around the outside of the castle. I almost wiped Hermione out, took most of the muscle that I'd gained from Quidditch and my hawk form to keep us on our feet.

"What did you stop so suddenly for?" I frowned at her

Harry and Neville quickly backtracked the few paces they'd gone ahead "what's wrong, Mione?" Neville asked coming to stand beside the bushy haired girl to look down at the map projected onto Hermione's Charm's essay.

"W-what is…what-what are Professor Snape and Rosenberg doing?" Hermione asked with a very noticeable stutter.

We followed her finger down to where it was next to the two potion professor's dots. They were very close together, quite literally bumping into each other. In Snape's office, which showed in the bottom corner of Hermione's map.

The answer hit me when the dots stopped attacking each other, stilling for a long moment before pulling away from each other. It was the sudden +1 that suddenly appeared next to Rosenberg's name that gave it away. (Unwanted talks about safe sex with Aunt Andy and rants from Angie are the source to this info)

"Umm…" I reached around Hermione and scrolled the map away from the fornicating teachers and quickly centered it on Daphne "yeah, let's just not remember we saw that. I don't want to have to scrub my brain any more than I already have to."

Harry gasped, horrified and turned green "they were shagging, weren't they?"

I slowly nodded, feeling as unsettled as Harry looked "I think so."

Neville gagged "oh, that's horrible and we…oh, Divines, I think I'm going to be sick!"

Hermione snorted "why are you all so shocked about this? Adults have sex all the time! It's nothing unnatural. Someday," she smirked as she leaned back into me "we'll be doing it too."

"Hermione!" Harry and Neville cried in dismay as I slapped my hand over Hermione's mouth to prevent more…disturbing proclamations. Harry spoke next, Neville was too much in shock "just because that's-that's-that's natural and whatever doesn't mean we want to hear about _adults_ doing it," Harry stressed "we're teenagers, hearing that teenagers have shagged is one thing, hearing ab-about older people is wrong and-and disturbing!"

We all jumped when the last voice we expected sounded behind us "there's a lot of things I find disturbing about you, Potter," Snape sneered "like what a bunch of Gryffindors are doing looking like they just committed murder."

"Wow, you got here fast…umm I mean…what?" Harry fumbled and then bowed his head in defeat

Snape narrowed his eyes and frowned "you're acting strange, Potter, even for you," he sneered and snapped his fingers impatiently "turn out your pockets, the lot of you, now."

Harry tried not to wince at this and failed, miserable. All Neville and I had in our pockets were candy wrappers from a care package from Uncle Ted, just because. Hermione didn't have pockets and Snape didn't care about the charms homework that had been in her bag. What got his attention was a reluctant Harry.

The boy had the candy wrappers and he had the Marauders' map. It was blanked out but still I wanted to slap the boy upside his head. Snape took immediate interest in the map because of 'how old' the parchment looked and snatched it up. He didn't believe Harry that it'd been a Zonko's gift and he was carrying it around for the spirit of the day.

Snape rolled his eyes and drew his wand, tapping it sharply against the parchment "reveal your secrets!" he commanded.

For a second I was scared that the map would show but it didn't. Snape growled when he eyed a relieved looking Harry. Needed to talk to that boy about being subtle because subtle Harry wasn't. Snape straightened his shoulders and prodded the map again.

"I am Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts and I command you to revel yourself!" the man growled with sparks shooting from the end of his wand.

The man's eyes narrowed as neat hand writing started to scrawl across the top of the parchment ' _Mr. Moony congratulates Professor Snape on his appointment to Hogwarts and apologize that he still has an abnormally large nose. Mr. Moony wonders if Professor Snape was cursed with it.'_

"Huh…" I blinked at what was written "Zonko's have stepped up their game."

Snape's gaze had gone from shocked to livid as the writing continued ' _Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony in amazement that Professor Snape works for Hogwarts and has washed his hair recently.'_

Hermione's hand found mine and pulled me a step back as she tugged on the back of Neville's shirt. Neville got the idea and pulled Harry back with him. Snape's normally pale features darkened dangerously as his neck, that was visible, turned deep red.

' _Mr. Padfoot thinks that Professor Snape made a wrong turn on his way to the git convention and Professor Dumbledore felt sorry for him.'_

If looks could kill, or start fires, I'm sure the parchment would have meet a fiery death with the look that Snape was giving it. If only the thing was done with the insulting but it wasn't.

' _Mr. Wormtail quite concurs with the others and am is quite sure that Professor Dumbledore felt sorry for Professor Snape, slime ball extraordinaire and is quite sure that his village is missing their idiot.'_

"Where did you get this, Potter?!" Snape's demanded lowly in a near calm voice that rang with danger.

Harry gulped and repeated what he'd already told the professor "it was a gift from Fred and George from last Hogsmeade trip. Zonko's product. It insults people," Harry forced out a little laugh "called Athena 'featherbrained'."

"Hey!" I protested and Hermione squeezed my hand none to gently "that still hurts, Potter. I have feelings, you know."

Snape scoffed and grabbed Harry by his collar. There was something about his office and Lupin before Snape dragged Harry away towards the dungeons (we know this because we watched on Hermione's map). Harry sent a pleading looking back to us before he vanished into the school but there was really nothing we could do to help him.

***A***

Harry was almost devastated when he caught back up with us at the Gryffindor tower. Lupin had taken the map after saving him from a very outraged Snape. The DADA professor had convinced Snape that Harry hadn't lied about the parchment being a Zonko's product, though Harry felt that Snape knew Lupin was lying.

After leaving Snape's office, Lupin took Harry to his own office for a talk. Mainly about how it was a bad idea to use the map because of Sirius being about…blah-school rules-blah…and so on. I wish I could have been a fly on the wall when Harry had confronted Lupin about who the Marauders were and how Harry (plus us) had figured it out.

Lupin had reluctantly confirmed our theory but only after swearing Harry to secrecy. Harry promptly told us. More in the fact that he was upset about losing a connection to his dad than he was excited to have a theory confirmed. Even if the map was faulty, as Harry had put it to Lupin, because of Pettigrew having been seen.

***A***

The last Monday of March found a note from Hagrid being sent to Hermione. Hedwig had delivered the news that Buckbeak's execution date had been set for June 9th. He just wanted Hermione to know. Like before, the note was tear stained.

In our downtime, Hermione spent her time curled up in my lap in her fox form. Hermione also wanted to be carried to the classes that I had with her. Guess it was easier to deal with the emotions that the note had dredged up that way. Gran wasn't impressed and told Hermione that there was no magic or transforming in the hallways. Hermione glared at the Scottish witch and drew my arm over her shoulders and pulled me to our table.

We didn't get to see Hagrid until we had class with him. Those restrictions because of Sirius was a huge pain in the ass and made sneaking out extra tricky. Come to think of it, I'm not even sure how we're able to hold our council meetings because of the restrictions. I'm going to have to ask Hermione about that. Oh, the wonders of being oblivious.

On our way to class Draco slammed into Hermione's shoulder from behind and stuffed something into her pocket, I noticed that at least. He sneered at her and quickly moved on with his laughing gorillas. Hermione just stared at him flabbergasted until my sticking my hand in her pocket brought her to her senses.

"He wants me to what?!" Hermione softly shrieked.

I read the note over her shoulder "he wants you to slap him? A painful course of action if you ask me but if he's right and the gorillas are getting suspicious then this would be the perfect cover."

Hermione just grumbled like she had in Transfiguration, drawing my arm around her shoulders and marched me towards class. Hagrid looked like a miserable mess who was trying to keep it together, trying not to cry with while wearing smile on his face. The giant of a man made it through class but broke down as he was walking us back to the castle.

"I plan on makin' Beaky the happies' hippogriff," he sniveled and used a rather filthy hanky to wipe at his eyes "putting him in with the mares tomorrow, ya know…make him a poppa. Dear Merlin, he's never going to know his kids!"

That did Hagrid in, he let out a wail and raced back towards his cabin where Buckbeak was chained. I had to shiver at the thought as it brought to mind what happened with the potion's professors. A look at Harry and Neville showed the same as they did full body shivers as well.

"He's really quite pathetic, isn't he?" Draco drawled from just ahead of us near the Great Doors "heartbroken over some stupid beast. Father was right, you know, the beast is too dangerous to have around. Wondering if he meant the horse-bird or its caretaker?"

I grimaced when Hermione growled lowly and instead of slapping my cousin, she drew back a fist and broke his nose. Blood gushed down Draco's front as he fell backwards completely dazed with his hands uncertain whether to break his fall or cover his abused nose. Hermione chuffed proudly at her handiwork, grabbed hold of three Gryffindor ties and tugged. She dragged Harry, Neville and myself into the castle with a satisfied glint in her eyes.

"Hammy, Harry," she spoke loudly so the Slytherins behind us heard "you'd better beat that lowdown, no good snake in Quidditch or I'm disowning the lot of you!"

"I am wounded at the implication that our gaming skills are lacking, Hermione Granger!" I responded letting myself be led because I didn't want to be strangle "the Venerable Potter and I are amazing, fantastic and in no way humble about our prowess in Quidditch."

"Laying it on thick, aren't we, Black?" Neville sniggered and winced when Hermione pulled his tie a bit harder and cinched it down on his throat "I'm just saying, Mione! Not insulting, promise!"

"Good," Hermione nodded and finally let us go at the bottom of the stairs "right, you lot head to Herbology and I will catch up with you there."

***A***

Hermione didn't catch up with us. She never showed for Sprout's class and I had no answer to give the dirt-covered professor when she asked me where Hermione was. It wasn't like my girlfriend to skip classes and it left Harry, Neville and myself worrying. Hell, even Ron asked where she was.

We found her in Gryffindor's common room fast asleep with her face planted in Ancient Rune's translation booklet. Harry sighed and asked me to wake her as he and Neville hurried to collect their Charm's homework. I frowned and stood next to Hermione, leaning down and gently kissing her cheek.

"Wake up, Doveling," I whispered softly, softly brushing away runaway hair from her messy bun that was held together with a pencil "it's time to get up."

The small smile that Hermione had gotten when I kissed her vanished and she frowned "no, five more minutes, Hammy. I don't wanna get up."

"Oh, Divine's! Someone set your Muggle Studies text on fire!" I gasped and leaned back so I wouldn't get head-butted when Hermione snapped to full wakefulness.

Hermione snapped up, wand in hand and looking for the fire and the culprit to said fire. She frowned when she realize there was no fire and I was now sitting next to her. Hermione sat her wand down and dumbly looked at her watched, gasping in horror at the time.

"I forgot to go to Herbology!" she squeaked as I nodded

"How do you forget to go to class?" Harry asked plopping down on Hermione's other side "I mean, we have to go to the Greenhouses and that's a freaking hike in of itself. Hermione, you never forget!"

Neville took the last seat at the table and shook his head "I think you should admit defeat, Granger, and realize that whatever you got going with all these classes is too much. Stop with the tricky magic and be normal like the rest of us, no extra classes."

Hermione glared at him "I am doing perfectly fine in all my classes, thank you very much Neville Longbottom!"

Neville grinned then "that's not what Trelawney says, loudly…at every class."

Hermione glared at the smirking boy "shut it, Longbottom."

Neville just roared with laughter and pulled Harry to his feet. We had to leave now if we wanted to avoid being late to Charms. I helped Hermione pack her books up to our dorm room and then held her hand on the way to class.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: wow, I honestly thought I was going to be stuck on this story for a lot longer and am disappointed that I was stuck for as long as I was. There is just one more chapter after this and that will be the end of Athena Black and The Escaped Lord. Don't worry though, it's not the end because Athena will be back.**

… **I do not own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Thirty-Six: One More Prophecy…

April 1st was a day to be feared inside Hogwarts, the only group of our residency that didn't know what the day meant were the first years. Today was the Weasley twins' birthday and they 'shared' it with the rest of us by 'having the whole of Hogwarts celebrate'. Last year it had been muted with Lock-brain and the giant-ass nope rope slithering about.

They made up for that this year, in style. There was no gravity in the Great Hall when the bleary eyed students stumbled in for breakfast and found themselves on the ceiling instead. It was only people who lost their connection to the ground, thankful the food stayed on the tables. I was one of these people who floated away and was amongst the clouds before I could register what had happened.

Now, I was used to flying but usually there were more feathers involved. However, this was ridiculous, especially when a giggling Luna smashed into me, driving the confused breath from my lungs. She apologized with a kiss to my cheek and then rolled off of me to lay beside me, paying more attention to the enchanted ceiling. The Ravenclaw could have cared less about those concerned figures at the door trying to figure out a way to get us down as she was happily playing with a puffy, white cloud.

The answer was sending Ronald up to us with a rope tied around his waist; Weasleys made the mess and a Weasley would fix it. Between the two of us we got the rope around one of the rafters and started shuttling kids down to where Gran and Professor Sprout was waiting at the rope's anchor. We had breakfast outside; first years thought it was awesome while the rest of us were annoyed.

As it was Friday, I had the second time block of the day free and found myself in the library like always. The amount of homework that was being given was overwhelming and it seemed that whatever free time I had was spent between doing homework and being dragged down to the pitch for Quidditch practice. Tossing Oliver in to the lake was starting to look appealing again.

I know I should expect Hermione to show up during this time as she sometimes shows up, randomly. However, I was nose deep in a Transfiguration essay and off in my own little world as I worked and hadn't noticed Hermione taking the seat right across from me. I about killed myself when I looked up and saw my girlfriend grinning…beaming happily…leaning across the table and starting at me. The girl about gave me a heart attack and had the gall to giggle at me while I clutched at my rapidly beating chest.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded to know in a low hissing whisper as I rubbed at my chest and hunted around for my pen that had gone flying.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione retrieved my pen from three table over where it'd stuck nub down in the tabletop. She repaired it magically and gave it back to me, not saying a word. I was starting to worry when she propped her chin up in the palm of her hand and sighed heavily.

"Do I need to get you to the infirmary?" I asked softly not wanting the wrath of Madam Pince down upon me, it wasn't pretty.

Hermione shook her head "nope, I am gloriously fine and do not require the attentions of the Matron of Pain."

I sat back in my chair and studied my girlfriend intently "why are you talking like me?" I asked "what happening has taken place in which you find yourself in need of being overly articulate and basically long winded?"

Hermione leaned forward whispered loudly in declaration "I quit Divinations!"

I frowned, brow furled in confusion "I didn't know you had that class today?"

The bookworm shrugged "you're missing the point, my beautiful goddess," Hermione sighed happily and threw her hands up in the air and shouted "I am free!"

"MISS GRANGER!" Madam Pince came from nowhere and growled at my girlfriend "you are in the library not on the Quidditch pitch," she snapped "lower your voice or leave!"

Hermione just grinned at the woman before she started dancing around her a few times before coming to gather up my things. The hastily gathered school things were shoved haphazardly in my bag and then I was being dragged out the library door by a skipping Hermione. Heading off to take the long way to our next class.

***A***

Ginny was almost intolerable over that weekend. She kept trying to pick a fight with me and it didn't matter if it was fists or with a wand. The girl had been cooped up too long and gazing longingly out at the greening landscape wasn't helping her mood. The girl was a horse animagus who needed room to run and stretch her legs. She also, very loudly, kept grumbling about having to register as an animagus. I understood why Ginny was being a bitch but that didn't mean I appreciated Ginger's attempted way of blowing off steam.

I was true to my word to her brother, however. When everyone was gathered in the Animagus Hall, Ronald and I were outside practicing his patronus. Now that Ronald was in better control of his emotions and had ahold of his temper, the boy was able to produce a fully realized Jack Russell Terrier patronus. My tigress ate it again when the wee pup kept biting at her tail and Ronald found it funny this time 'round.

He was laughing about it as we headed back inside and were almost run over by a very beautiful reddish horse with a flaxen mane. If I had to hazard a guess I would have to say that the horse was a Black Forest horse, a rarer breed but I'd never seen one with a reddish hue before. The Black Forest Horse were sturdy draft horses who are normally pretty darkened bodied in contrast to their manes and tails.

Both Ronald and I squealed and jumped backwards out of the way and gaped at the snowshoe hare, the pink-tongued greyhound with a chipmunk clinging to its back, a big eared tawny fox and a quickly waddling badger that were chasing after the mare. The opened mouth expressions were still there when officials in light green robes were running after them and calling trying to Ginny's group (not surprised) to halt and come back. It was Lady Longbottom who broke Ron and myself out of our dazes.

"Told the man if he kept dawdling that redheaded girl was going to lose her temper, alpha mare that one," the impeccably dressed woman chuckled to herself and grinned happily at me "I must say, Heir Black that you are becoming more worthy of headship each time I hear about you," the woman cuffed me on the shoulder. The force of which made me stumble "inspiring younger years to be animagi and getting prominent members of Wizengamot's to hold a fund raiser to pay for certification officials from the ICW. The left over going to vastly improve the orphan's fund."

I discreetly rubbed at my shoulder and shrugged "well, I didn't know about the orphan's fund bit but the miniature feller in Hogsmeade was an ass so…" I shrugged again "thought it better that we didn't have to deal with him."

Lady Longbottom smirked devilishly "that was a very good idea, Heir Black. Also, Hogwarts now has something over all the other magical schools. None of them have second year animagi…even if they weren't meant to transform yet. Like to see that prissy French school pull that off!" the woman had an almost maniacal laugh at that before she sighed and looked to Ronald "straighten up that posture, Weasley, put some pride back into your school. Hogwarts used to be at the top of the list for magical schools, now we rank lower than that American school with an Irish name."

Ron nearly snapped himself in half as he jumped to do as Lady Longbottom had commanded. He whimpered as the woman sniggered and turned on her heel headed back for the Animagus Hall, when she was out of sight he deflated like a balloon and rubbed tender at his lower back. I gently elbowed him to get his attention and asked if he'd ever been to the kitchens before, milkshakes always sounded good after a run-in with Lady Longbottom because they were comforting.

***A***

The two days it took to get everyone certified and registered only increased the panicky nature of one Oliver Wood. There were now only four or so days before the very last Quidditch game of the year and we were playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. I'm really not sure the last time that we'd won the Quidditch Cup but I'm pretty sure that it was either Bill or Charlie Weasley leading the team and Nym was flying for Hufflepuff.

Angie was plotting his demise over breakfast by the time that Wednesday came about and Katie was helping. I was sitting next to Angie and could but chuckle at the elaborate scheme that was being drawn out on a napkin. It was very detailed.

"What do you think, Whiskers?" Angie asked leaning against me and held up her ink covered napkin "think it'll work?"

I shrugged "maybe but it's too elaborate, honestly why do you need a goose anyways?"

Katie threw a sausage link at my head "because there's a reason they call it a 'bird strike'. Geez, where you been Black, under a rock?"

"What about the squirrel in Auror tactical gear?" I asked ignoring Katie's jab and flying food stuff.

Katie growled at me "if you don't like the plan, Black, come up with your own!"

"Oh, I have a plan," I said simply "I turn Oliver into a rock and toss him in the lack."

A look of enlightenment passed over my fellow chasers' faces and they grinned "that would work," Angie nodded like she was an expert on murder "let's do that!"

"Alright," I sighed reaching for my orange juice "I'll make sure to write you lot once a week when they cart you off to Azkaban for magical murder."

"I knew there was a reason we weren't getting anywhere," Katie's shoulders sagged and she laid her head on Fay's shoulder "I don't look good in prison colors!"

Faye snorted and kissed her girlfriend's forehead "and you've determined this how?"

Katie shrugged "it's called taste in fashion, my love," Katie explained "and prison has no tastes. Haven't you seen the intake photos? No offense, Black, but your cousin looked off his mind in his. All screaming and shit, someone forgot to take their anti-crazy potion if you ask me."

"No offense taken," I assured the older girl "and I would agree that my cousin is crazy in addition to being a selfish man-child."

Katie smirked as she straightened up "why don't you tell us how you really feel, Black, don't hold it in. That's not healthy."

***A***

Oliver had gone back to his normal habits of single-mindedly stalking his teammates during transition periods to shout unwanted advice and getting disapproving looks from the various professors. Like the last time Gryffindor played, Professor Rosenberg had a few things to complain about with Oliver's behavior and making her students late to class. The irate woman, who seemed to be channeling Snape, took a whole ten minutes out of class to dress the Quidditch Captain down and threaten him with detention if he made myself or Harry late to class again.

Ever since that 'event' that we'd seen on Hermione's map, Rosenberg had been…I'm gonna say overly annoyed. The potion's professor was always in a grumpy mood and very snappish towards her students. Her eyes always seemed watery and she complained that the fumes from poorly brew potions was hurting her eyes and making her stomach upset.

Harry, Neville, Hermione and myself knew that it was something different as there was still a plus one by her name on Hermione's map. Not that we were dumb enough to being to say anything about it…to anyone! Most certainly not when Snape was being a bigger git than normal and seemed to take outlandish pleasure in making as many students cry as he could. He even gave detention to a whole class, a whole class that included Slytherins. No one was safe from his ire.

***A***

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and we were celebrating. It had been one hell of a battle and I'd felt sorry for Draco, really. He so wanted to play fair that not getting too had given him an upset stomach; poor boy never stood a stance. Not with his father and mother in the stands watching the game.

Sitting in the common room listening to various people (some not even Gryffindors) rehash the game was fun but I was stuck in thought. I was thinking about how skinny Aunt Cissy had felt when I'd hugged her and how Lucius had scowled when the woman had excitedly greeted Draco and myself.

"Did you see the way that Johnson took that hit from Flint and still kept the quaffle, like it was nothing!" one boy was bouncing in his seat with a butterbeer in hand "brushed it off like it was nothing and still put ten on the board!"

Kid didn't mention the hit I took in-order to keep Warrington from messing up Angie's shot, or the bludger I had to dodge in response to my block. He didn't mention the concerned look on Aunt Cissy's face as I twisted sideways and felt the iron ball brush my side. I'd seen it and the relived look when I'd come away unharmed.

"What about when Harry was boxed in by the snake's beaters and let them crash into each other at the last second, that was wicked!" a Hufflepuff girl squeaked and gazed in adoration to where Harry was sitting next to the fire with Luna in his lap, where she'd planted herself and refused to move.

The girl didn't mention how Montague grabbed Katie back the back of her head, fistful of hair and viciously jerked backwards. Madam Hooch had come down on him with righteous anger and awarded Gryffindor the plenty shot when the other chaser claimed he thought her head was the quaffle. How could someone be that dumb and then be upset when they get penalized for it? Katie took the shot and successfully put ten more on the board. Took Gryffindor to 30 and left Slytherin with no points.

"That was not as cool as when George bashed Flint in the face with his bat when Flint smashed into Angie," Seamus countered "that was bloody epic, no really it was seriously bloody! Worried about the double penalty shots but knew Oliver would stop Flint!"

George had been a bit too pleased with himself over that. He should have known that Slytherins would retaliate and the game would descend into a more or less free-for-all-blood-bath. Madam Hooch had not been happy whatsoever and I'm sure she wore out her whistle during the game. There were places on me that was still sore after healing from all the blatant shots that Slytherins had taken.

The worse plenty, in Gryffindor's mind, had been when Draco had grabbed the end of Harry's broom to stop him from catching the snitch. It was a move of desperation that probably wouldn't have happened if Lucius hadn't been there. I'm sure that Elder Malfoy had had talk with Younger Malfoy about winning at all costs before the game.

The look on Draco's face confirmed that when Harry had caught the snitch. Draco had sent a petrified fugitive glance at the professor's stands with his shoulders slumped in defeat. I could only imagine what Lucius was going to do about Draco losing to Harry again.

What happened next was meant to take the heat off of Draco for a while. With Angie holding the front of my broom, I stood up on the handle and did a backflip off the side. There were shouts of horror and surprise from the stands and then cheers when I shifted to my hawk form and flew a lap around the stadium. I was low enough to the crowd that I could have touched them with my wing tips.

Gran didn't look very impressed when I landed in front of her and transformed back. Aunt Cissy was very impressed and nearly strangled me with her crushing embrace. She felt much skinner than the last time that I'd seen her, her eyes were tired and sad. I wanted to toss my 'uncle' over the side of the stands to the pitch so far below.

Aunt Cissy had held my face in her hands and beamed at me "Bella would have wrung your neck for that stunt but she was would have been thoroughly impressed by it as well," she told me with tears welling up in those tired blue eyes of hers "I am so proud of you, Athena. So very proud!"

She hugged me again as Draco came to land beside us in the emptying stands. Aunt Cissy exclaimed happily and dragged the boy into our hug. Draco let himself be included and melted happily into his mother. The embrace ended when Lucius told his wife not to embarrass his son in public. Draco growled softly but pulled away from his mother.

It was Hermione's voice and gentle fingers smoothing out the crease in my brow that dragged me from my reminiscing "what has you looking so unsettled?"

The bushy haired girl pushed herself closer to me so she was between my knees where I was sitting in what little space there was by the window sill. I sighed heavily and let my hands rest at her waist, my thumbs moving back and forth over the extra jersey of mine she'd been wearing all day. Hermione hummed patiently as I closed my eyes and relaxed at her ministrations.

"I was thinking about Aunt Cissy," I admitted as Hermione's hands moved from my forehead and temples to my neck and shoulders "I'm worried about her."

Hermione chastely kissed my lips before resting her forehead against mine "don't underestimate your aunt, Hammy. She will be alright."

I opened my eyes to gaze into Hermione's intense brown ones "I know, but I can't help it, Myne."

Hermione worried her teeth at her bottom lip for a long moment before smiling and asking softly "wanna get out of here? I know a balcony we can stargaze from."

I nodded as I chuckled and said "I think I've been a bad influence on you."

"I so totally agree!" Hermione nodded as she took my hand and led me towards the door after summoning our cloaks from the dorms. There were some protests to the garments flying overhead across the room.

***A***

At Hermione's suggestion we'd snuck out to one of the balconies on fourth floor to lay out and look at the stars. I had thought about the astronomy tower but that was clichéd and most likely to be patrolled. Getting caught was not on the itinerary.

We were laying there, wrapped up in my heavy red cloak and pointing out the different constellations as we found them. I also got to name the different ancestors of mine who were named after the stars or Greek mythology. Hermione found it fascinating that I could remember all that.

"Are you going to continue that tradition when we have children?" she asked innocently

I opened my mouth to respond before really realizing what she'd said, that caught me off guard. There was this warm and fuzzy, fizzy feeling in my chest as I thought about having a family with Hermione. It was a very appealing notion every time the thought was brought up.

Slowly I nodded, after closing my mouth and pausing for a long moment "I should think so," I nodded again "I mean, we are going to be Ladies Black, you know, head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I think there were only a handful of Blacks who didn't fall into tradition but I don't believe any of them held headship."

Hermione sniggered in the dark "what makes you think that I am going to change my name after we marry?" she demanded playfully smacking at my stomach "I will have you know that the Granger dynasty is one full of respectable people and is worthy to be held by nobility. I think I like the ring that Athena Granger has to it."

"Hermione Black isn't half bad either you know." I teased back

We both jumped when an irritated Scottish brogue sounded from the darkened doorway behind us "how does detention sound instead?" Gran growled lowly.

"Like a horrible and confusing surname," I lulled my head backwards to look at my fuming grandmother "McGonagall is also a very nice surname, if we're taking in all the options."

I could see my grandmother roll her eyes "you're fourteen years old, nay old enough to do anything but be children," she informed us as she moved out onto the balcony with us "which is why I would like to know exactly what my idiot of a granddaughter is doing out after curfew when there's a madman on the loose?"

"Snape escaped the dungeons?" I asked in a worried tone

Hermione was giggling, detaching from me as Gran dragged me to my feet "you know full well who I mean, Athena Cassiopeia Black," Gran snapped, Hermione's giggles died down as she stood and collected her own cloak we'd been using for a pillow "what would you have done if he'd found you instead of me?"

"I have a wand and I know how to use it," I grinned at the scowling woman "my Gran taught me. Hermione has a wand too."

Gran snorted and caught me by the ear "too bad your grandmother hasn't been able to teach you how to use that dull grey thing between your ears for more than a hat rack!" she pinched harder as she started to leave the balcony (that really hurt by the way) "come along, Miss Granger, you are in the same amount of trouble as my granddaughter even if I haven't addressed you yet!"

"So much for the date," Hermione sighed softly and followed behind us towards Gryffindor tower.

***A***

The rest of April and May seemed to fly by after that weekend was finally over. Gran had decided to take Sunday…all of Sunday, to inform Hermione and me of why sneaking out after curfew was a bad idea and how she'd panicked after doing a headcount once the other houses had left the party (more like she evicted them). We also got another 'safe sex and abstinence' talk. It was awkward and Gran was working hard to prove a point. If the point was to kill Hermione's and my date nights for the rest of the month…it worked.

It was odd and strangely abnormal that nothing truly eventful actually happened during April and May. Very unsettling actually. I mean besides Hagrid getting Buckbeak a date for appeal and there was the mountain of homework we were given to either be crushed beneath or climb and conquer. The council was very aware of the need for study groups and was forming them so they were included all houses.

I did feel bad for the fifth years who were gearing up to take their O.W.L.s because their homework levels was K2 to our Mount Elbert (tallest mountain in Colorado, USA; hunted a wendigo there once. Never want to do that again, scary as shit. It's something liked I'd like to forget…damn, now I'm thinking about it). Anyways, I was able to trick the Weasley twins, the great and powerful tricksters themselves.

They made it common knowledge that they did not take the upcoming testing seriously and had better plans (debatable) of pulling shenanigans during exams (mostly on Percy; the older boy had thrown himself into his studies recently so to get into the Ministry). I could see by the horrified look on Hermione's face that she was just mere seconds away from losing her mind and giving the boys a lecture about how schooling was important and they shouldn't ruin for others….yadda yadda and so on. Even if it was Percy.

So, instead, I just told them that was probably a great idea. They could never pull off decent grades anyways and I'd bet money on it. I'm not sure which stirred their rebellious streak but there was now twenty five galleons on the line to say they could get more than four O.W.L.s a piece. There were a number of council members who looked surprised and impressed by the handling of the boys.

Susan stepped in and tossed in another five galleons if the boys could do it without pranking anyone during the whole week of exams. The redheaded boys were sweating and communicating with just looks before they both nodded and took the bet. I was quite proud of myself, I must say.

***A***

As exams started getting closer, I almost forgot about the bet altogether because I was wrangling a manic Hermione. She was over-obsessing about classes and what was going to be on what exam and I'm not proud of this but I slipped her a sleeping potion once or twice during the month of May. I had too, the girl was using the time-turner to extremes so she'd have enough time to study _**everything**_ we'd learned this past year…in every class but divinations.

For the first time in a long while I happened to find myself in agreement with Ginny Weasley, this school year needed to end! It needed to end as badly as Snape and Rosenberg needed to calm themselves before students refused to enter their classrooms. Which, by the way, was desperately!

It's weird but I was almost filled with happiness when the first of the exams came on that second to final Monday. We had Ancient Runes first, for those of us who had it. Neville was legitimately worried about how his translations came out because he panicked in the middle of the test and blacked out the whole session. He didn't pass out because I watched out of the corner of my eye but when the exam was over, the boy couldn't remember any of it. I probably should have slipped Neville a sleeping potion or two as well.

In Transfiguration we had to turn a teapot into a tortoise. Mine still had a gold lining around the shell while Neville's had steam coming out the ears. Hermione was complaining that hers looked more like a turtle than the tortoise. Harry was just happy that his lost the flowery pattern the shell had before Gran came 'round to check results.

Charms was the funniest because one of the charms Flitwick had us doing was a cheering charm. Poor Ron had to be escorted from class because Harry got a bit enthusiastic with his spell. St. Blueberry was laughing in hysterics and took well over an hour to calm down before cursing his stomach muscles…and Harry too.

History of Magic was my favorite. Kaylee's test was identifying places and peoples, writing down the important info like when, where and significance. Next was multiple choice questions which I rocked. The essay was fun, I'm weird I know, but sometimes it is fun spouting fun facts.

Care of Magical Creatures was a freaking breeze. We had that one on the 6th which also happened to be the day of Buckbeak's appeal. Hagrid was a nervous wreck so we got flubberworms for the final. The big man just wanted them to alive by the time the testing period was over and he'd consider it a passing grade.

Astronomy was the same as it had been the last two years. Star charts and naming the phases of the moon. I was going to be so happy when I got to drop the class after fifth year. So totally hated the class…with a passion.

Potions was nerve wracking because we weren't sure which personality Rosenberg was going to have for it. As it happened, she threw up the recipe for a Confusing Concoction and then sat at her desk eating BBQ flavored crisps. Never got up to wonder around the room. Guess if something went wrong then it was going to go wrong. Rosenberg had apparently accepted this theory and was applying it.

I like Remus Lupin, I do but I fucking hated his final. The man decided an obstacle course was the thing to do. There was grindylows, redcaps, hinkypunks and the grand finale was a fucking boggart that he didn't tell us about! He had to rescue me from it because I set the thing of fire when I panicked. That turn set the rest enclosure on fire, dry straw bales are really flammable.

Outside of the final room, I threw up everything I'd had to eat that day. Lupin looked apologetic and masterfully used magic to clean up the sick splattered on the ground. He tried to pat me on the shoulder but I growled at him and walked away to where the other kids who'd made it through was waiting. Neville gave me a breath mint once he was through the course, Harry did splendid and at least Hermione managed to beat her boggart test, even if she came out traumatized by it (wonder how Gran is going to feel about being Hermione's greatest fear).

We ran into Minister Fudge as we were heading back to the castle. Defense Against the Dark Arts happened to be our last exam of the year and there'd been something liberating about leaving the obstacle course. That feeling was viciously murdered by the sight of Fudge's lime green bowler hat and his ever pinstriped suit.

"Here with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures," he said in a friendly manner, eyeing me as he continued "I was in Hogsmeade to check in with this Sirius Black situation and was asked to be a witness to the execution of a dangerous hippogriff."

I snorted contemptuously "Buckbeak isn't any more dangerous than your bowler hat," I informed the man while my friends were trying to shut me up "Draco didn't listen and got himself into that situation. I was the one who got hurt and I'm telling you that Buckbeak acted exactly to what his instincts were telling him too!"

Fudge frowned and shrugged "be that as it may, Miss Black, but the decision has already been made. The hippogriff needs to be destroyed before he can hurt someone else."

Harry and Hermione dragged me away before my mouth could get me into trouble. There wasn't much of an appetite to be had after that when we headed to dinner. In the small time between the end of the DADA exam and dinner, Hagrid sent a note via Gorgo to let us know that Buckbeak had lost his appeal.

"You know, I bet freaking Trelawney is going to be so pleased with herself now," Harry groused "she kept trying to make me say that I'd seen a sobbing Hagrid and a bloodied axe."

Hermione frowned in disgust "that's horrible, Harry. You shouldn't listen to that crackpot fool and you should have gotten out of it while you could have. Now you're stuck in there until N.E.W.T.s and it's entirely your own fault."

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head "yea, but I'm not completely sure that she's a total crackpot, though. You remember that creepy thing she did at Christmas?"

"You mean when she tried snapping my wrist?" I asked poking at the food on my plate "and kept telling me there was death in my future?"

Harry nodded "yea, that, well she sort of did it again…I mean the strange voice thing and the prophecy thingy. Like right after I'd finished my test she went all ridged and spoke in the freaky ass voice."

"Okay," Neville sighed and leaned forward over the table to rest his head on his fist "I'll bite, what did she have to say this time?"

"Well," Harry shuddered before saying "she said ' _ **When Freedom is Denied, The Servant will be Identified, The Lord will be Vindicated, The Knight's Squire will be Taken. Tonight when the Moon is High.**_ "

I leaned against Hermione and chuckled when the bookworm smirked "yeah, that's not ominous at all, Harry!" she giggled into my shoulder before asking "did she at least tell you what any of that meant?"

Harry snorted "no, she didn't even remember saying it and you are lucky, Hermione Granger, that I even remember it at all!"

"Forget, Trelawney," I shook my head as I wrapped an arm around Hermione "we should go see Hagrid before…ya know, make sure the big guys is alright."

Neville nodded "agreed," he pushed his untouched plate away "lest we can do for him."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Wow, this is it. The final chapter. Can't believe this portion of Athena's journey is over, and this is was the bit that got me to writing Athena. This is really what started it all, this chapter right here. I feel accomplished, it tis the little things in life, ya know.**

 **However, there might be a bonus chapter if you, my mighty and beautiful readers want. To get it all ya gotta do is say so. Doing a review can be daunting, this I know but if ya even leave just a little 'I loved it' or even just a 'bleh' it still makes my day. All because you, glorious reader, took the time and had the courage to leave a few words. If you do this time, there will be a reward and it should be a good one.**

 **So, without further procrastination, I give you Chapter Thirty-Seven. Happy reading…also, I don't own Harry Potter because my wishing well gave me ice cream instead. Should have chosen better….**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: This is Where Everything Changes…

It was decided that Harry would run and get his invisibly cloak so we could sneak down to Hagrid's and while he went to retrieve it, the rest of us waited just outside the Great Hall. I was seated in a low window sill with Hermione between my knees resting her back against me, my girlfriend and Neville were once again discussing the Ancient Runes translation.

I had my arms wrapped around her middle and my cheek resting against her shoulder as I tried to doze off. That was ruined when Ron wondered over brushing the crumbling remnants off of his robes. He spotted us and made a beeline over.

"Hey, where's Harry?" he asked softly falling in next to Neville

Hermione shrugged and answered "he had to run up to the dorms for something."

Ron nodded and asked "heading out to Hagrid then?" he smiled when we looked at him questioningly "I got a note from his asking me to come down to his hut. Had something for me and I took a guess. I'm hoping that if you are, then I can go too."

Neville shrugged "well, I don't know if we'll all fit under the cloak but we could transform and go as our animagi selves I guess."

Ron grinned then "speaking of animagi, I talked to McGonagall this morning and they are holding the classes again next year," he looked rather proud of himself then "I showed her my patronus and she was impressed. Says that I have a head start on the others next year, what you think?"

"I think that you're wasting your time," Percy answered with a sneer and upturned nose, he'd come from the Great Hall and gave his brother a small shove "what you doing with these freaks, Ronald? I thought I told you to stay away from them! What would mum say?"

Ron growled softly and shoved Percy back, hard enough to make the older boy stumble a few steps backwards "she can say what she likes but I'm not listening to her mud-raking. I am my own person with my own opinions!" he snapped "I'm workin' on my temper and dad's proud of me again so bugger off Percy. Just because you have to hang on mum's apron strings doesn't mean I have to as well. Black, Longbottom, Harry and Hermione…and-and Angie are my friends and I chose them over your close minded git-self."

Percy shook his head slowly and chuckled lowly "you're going to regret that little brother. Just you wait."

With that Percy stocked off with his twin brothers watching him go from door to the Great Hall. The boys caught my attention and pointed towards the retreating Percy with a questioning look. Exams were officially over and they'd earned their five bits of gold and the boys were free to prank now. I nodded and the boys grinned devilishly before hurrying after their older brother.

"I'm half tempted to follow as see what they do to him," Neville watched the Weasley boys go but then shook his head "nope, I like my plausible deniability, thank you very much! And GO ST. WEASLEY!" he cried softly and playfully slugged Ron's shoulder "glad to see ya getting back to yourself. Got tired of wanting to punch you in your face."

Ron blanched and took a step away from Neville "yea…thanks for not doing that, even if I did deserve it. I happen to like my face and the way it's arranged, thanks."

***A***

We were chatting about possible summer plans when a smirking Harry arrived. He told us how Percy Weasley had been 'stuck' to the wall near the Gryffindor tower. His hair had been dyed bright pink and he was only wearing gold booty shorts. At least they hadn't turned him into a duck.

Harry was happy to add Ronald to our sneaking out and shifted our plan just a bit. I wore the cloak to climb up to the high windows and then dropped it back down once I was outside. Then I transformed and headed for Hagrid's while Ron and Harry carried Hermione and Neville in their animagus form until they were full outside.

It was probably an overly complicated plan when walking out the front door would have been just as easy but whatever. We were outside and headed towards Hagrid's hut in the dying light of the end of the day and from way up here I could see where Buckbeak had been chained to a post in Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

I landed on the eave of Hagrid's hut and waited for the other's to arrive. The sudden knocking on the door spooked me, I'd been off in my own little world again staring up at the castle and knowing that we'd all be going home next week. I couldn't wait to see Nym, Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted, there was a movie marathon in my future with a side dish of plotting to free Aunt Cissy.

"Wha'?" Hagrid frowned when he opened the door and found no one there

Harry coughed loudly and called softly "it's us, Hagrid, we're under the cloak."

Hagrid sighed heavily and nod "should hav' figured yer lot would wind up here, Harry," the big man huffed and stepped to the side, he rolled his eyes when I cawed at him "right, you too, Black. Come on," he reached up and presented an arm to me.

Gently I moved so that I was sitting on Hagrid's arm. I didn't want to hurt the man so I was trying to move as tenderly as possible. Hagrid smiled proudly at me as he carried me into his home and then softly set me on the floor so I could shift back to my glorious human self.

"Wha' are you lot doing here?" Hagrid demanded briskly as he started to put on a kettle of water to make tea with

"I had a note," Ron pointed out quickly "and we were worried about you Hagrid. We were worried about Buckbeak."

Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow and looked us over with a critical eye "tha' right, is it?" he asked as we all nodded "well, Ronald, ya could've come by tomorrow, would have been better and as for the rest of ya, I am perfectly fine!"

"Hagrid, you crushed the kettle," I pointed to where the man had squeezed the kettle so hard it had crumpled in his hand "wanna try that one again, big guy?"

Hagrid sighed, strode over the window overlooking the pumpkin patch. He opened the window and then chucked the kettle out the open window with a satisfied huff when the kettle disappeared rather quickly. I stood beside him to watch the kettle vanish. Then he turned back around and shrugged effortlessly.

"I told ye, I'm perfectly fine, Athena. I've accepted tha' there's nuthin' more I can do for Bucky," he tried to keep his voice even but there was a bite to it "I gave him the time of his…well, I made him a happy hippogriff the las' few weeks and now it's time ta say goodbye…which I have."

"But Hagrid," Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around the big man "we're your friends. If there's anything you can do for you, please let us."

Hagrid sighed again and gently patted Hermione on the top of her head "well, there is sumthin' ya could do."

"What's that?" Neville asked

Hagrid snorted and deadpanned "leave before the ministry folk get here and not get us all inta' trouble!"

Hermione scowled up at the big man while I started laughing. The laughing stopped and was replace by much swearing when a rock came soaring in through the window and thumped against my shoulder. That hurt! I squealed unhappily and turned to look out where Buckbeak was staring at me curiously.

"Shite!" Hagrid swore when he came to stand beside me and looked up towards the castle in passing "they're coming! Right, you lot need to leave!"

"But Hagrid, what about what you wanted to give me?" Ron asked as Hagrid tried pushing us towards the back door.

Hagrid huffed indignantly and went to nearby cupboard "don't hav' time for this but here," he shoved something that was squeaking loudly into Ron's hand "found the bugger in my larder and I'm not happy about tha' but whatever, now leave!"

"Scabbers!" Ron called happily as Neville and Hermione made a break out the back door in animal for and Harry had tossed the cloak over the pair of them "ow! Stop biting, Scabbers, seriously!"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry hissed and dragged the redhead out the door.

I was that last to leave the hut. Gave Hagrid a quick hug and then flew out the door, literally flew out the door. I circled around Harry and Ron, if my hawk could have frowned it would have at the way that Ron was squirming. The rat was fighting him and I could now see why. For some odd ass reason, Crookshanks had wondered out of the castle and was purposely stalking towards the pair of boys and ignoring the caracal and red fox that were nearby.

Several things happened then that played out almost too fast for comprehension. Scabbers made a break for it and streaked out across the grounds with Ron following, clearly leaving behind the hidden safety of the cloak. That big black dog was back, the one with the missing bit of ear, both he and Crooks were going after Ron with Harry and the others not too far behind.

The dog slammed bodily into Harry before continuing after Ron, who'd finally captured his wayward rat. With a sharp cry I dove down and shifting just before landing, rushing to Harry's side to make sure the wheezing boy was alright. Hermione and Neville had shifted back, they were crouching down beside us.

"What the fuck was that?" Neville demanded wide eyed and clutching his wand tightly.

Harry shook head and then pointed "look, that hellhound is dragging Ron into the Whomping Willow."

First instinct would have been to run and help but the Willow was awake and swing its limbs trying to hit anything and everything. I looked to Harry as Harry looked to me with a grimace. This was going to be just another thing to add to our list of dumb ideas.

We rose as one and sprinted to where Ron was crying out and clutching desperately to the roots of the tree so he wouldn't be dragged further into the hole. There was no dodging and weaving through the Willow's maelstrom of branches. The tree was out for blood and it got it from Harry and myself. We had scrapes and cuts by the time that a branch caught us in the stomachs and flung us backwards.

I laid there as Hermione and Neville rushed over, very thankful that I hadn't had dinner because I seriously would have thrown up for a second time that day. Hermione helped me to sit up while Neville was helping Harry. A look through the branches showed that Ron was gone down into the gaping hole.

"How the hell are we getting through that?" Neville asked as Harry was wiping at his bloodied nose.

Hermione shook her head "we're not, not without help. We need to go get Dumbledore!"

"Or," I stated dumbly, tasting blood in my mouth, as I pointed to where Crooks was trotting deftly through the whirling branches and used his front paws to push against a knot in the tree. The tree froze instantly and Crooks looked back at us, a smirk on his kitty face "we could just wait for that."

"Anyone else just see what I seen, cat froze tree?" Harry asked, probably wondering if he hit his head during that lashing from the tree.

"Yep," Neville nodded and pulled Harry to his feet "let's go before the tree starts up again."

***A***

It was with wands drawn and lit with wand-light that we entered into the darkened tree, Neville refusing to draw straws to go for help. He wasn't getting left behind this time, not after the near fatal ending of last school year. Hermione refused to let go of my hand so I guess we all were going into the mysterious tunnel with the big black, possibly rabid dog. Yay…no, not yay at all.

"Where do you think this goes?" Neville wondered squinting down the tunnel, he had the better night vision of the four of us.

Harry frowned as he ran his hand over long and parallel groves in the wall of the tunnel "the Weasley twins didn't know about this one. It goes off map and they've never been able to get into it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna assume because there was a murderous tree planted as the entrance," I snarked darkly and held tightly to Hermione's hand "that dog is so going to regret this."

Hermione only nodded her agreement, her fox's hunting skills coming into play so she was staying quite. For some reason that was comforting and helped keep me calm. I'm not sure how long we walked in the deep dark of the tunnel but we eventually came to a rickety set of stairs that ran smack into a dusty and warped trap door.

"We can still turn back," I offered the other three an out "we can go get Gran or someone and let them deal with it."

Harry shook his head "we're here now and it's just a stupid dog."

I looked to my girl and tried not smile when she bravely nodded and then bumped fists with Neville when he nodded as well. This was it then, I let out a long sigh and went first. Had to use all my strength to push the trap door open and found that we were in a very rundown and ramshackle hovel.

"I think this is the Shrieking Shack!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed whisper

Neville blanched and pointed to the busted, cobweb and dust covered furniture in the corner "there's no way that was ghosts, no way! Ghosts don't leave claw marks on the walls!"

"I doubt even Peeves could do this," Harry said in wonder at the damage the place had endured and then froze when there was a creaking above us.

He pointed towards the stairs and I nodded, again going first. We found Ron on a broken bed in the second room of the upstairs. The other room didn't have a floor for the most part. He was pale, his leg had a slight and strange angle to it and he looked terrified out of his gourd.

"IT'S A TRAP! HE'S AN ANIMAGUS!" Ron screamed and pointed behind us just seconds before my wand was ripped out of my hand and clattered across the room with Harry's, Hermione's and Neville's as well.

"Well, hello cousin, fancy meeting you here," smirked Sirius Black as he came out of the shadows with Ron's wand in hand "you're looking well."

"And you're looking like shit, you selfish bastard," I spat at him, I wanted to punch him in the face but Neville was holding me back.

Sirius frowned "how am I selfish? Have you been talking to Cissy about me?"

"Don't you dare talk about Aunt Cissy you sack of shit!" I growled trying to pull away from Neville "your escaping has hurt the House of Black in so many fucking ways."

The shallow faced man with the waxen skin littered with tattoos and matted hair sighed heavily "you wouldn't understand this even if I explained it to you, little cousin, but I assure you that I have a purpose."

"Screw your purpose," Harry snarled, Hermione had a hold of his arm to keep him in place "I think we should let Athena kick his ass!"

"I have a wand," Sirius held up Ron's wand "she'd better stay where she is, I would really, really hate to use magic against my own kin but I will. Not to hurt or maim, mind you but just to keep you in place."

Harry snorted in disbelief "right, that a new development for you?" he demanded incredulously "you liar!" Harry shouted through clenched teeth "you were their friend, my godfather! You betrayed them in one fashion or another. Used magic against them to hurt them! Which is it? You were the secret keeper and you handed them to Riddle on a silver platter or you weren't and you stupidly went after Pettigrew and killed him, got yourself thrown in Azkaban instead of taking care of me! Which is it?"

Sirius looked surprised by Harry's outburst "well, I'm surprised you know that much, wait…" he scoffed as his eyes flicked towards me "no I'm not, you're best mates with my little cousin here. Not that any of this matters mind you, I'm here for the rat."

"Why?" Hermione demanded "why are you here for the rat?"

Sirius growled in frustration "because he's an animagus! I saw him in the Daily Prophet with the Weasleys!"

"Scabbers?" Ron whimpered and clutched the squirming animal closer to his chest "HEY!" he screamed as Crookshanks jumped into the middle of him going after Scabbers. Ronald cried out in pain as he tried to fight the cat off, Hermione came to the rescue.

Sirius made to intervene, taking his eyes off of Harry and me, bad choice. Harry leaped across the room (stag-like reflexes) to where our wands were and snatched them up as I took the opportunity of a distracted Sirius to punch him in the face. Sirius grunted and stumbled backwards, Ron's wand was stolen away by Neville. Harry returned our wands and we trained them on Sirius.

"No more of this cryptic bullshit," Harry growled "we want answers and we're going to get them," Sirius glared at us "why do you think the rat is an animagus, who is he?"

Sirius made to respond but the door burst open, nearly off its rusted hinges, and Professor Lupin jumped through. Could have killed the man when he disarmed the four of us, I say four even though Ron had gotten his wand back. Neville, and his cat like reflexes was able to catch his wand just after it came out of his hand. Lupin skillfully caught the rest of our wands.

"I'm going to need your wand, Neville," Lupin held his hand out "please."

Neville shook his head "yeah, no, Professor, I think I'm going to hold onto it if that's alright with you."

Lupin must have realized that was going to be a fight he was going to win without forcing Neville. So he turned back to Sirius instead, visually inspecting him. When the man was done he just shook his head in disbelief.

"You're looking scruffier than usual, my friend…did you…" Lupin frowned "did you lose a chuck of your ear?"

Sirius scowled "yes, I was attacked a few weeks ago by some stupid bird."

"Wait," I frowned and squinted at Sirius's mangled ear, just now realizing it because of Lupin pointing it out "you're the mangy, flea ridden mutt that tried attacking Hermione?" I asked dumbly pointing my thumb over my shoulder at my girlfriend.

Sirius shook his head "no, I was going after a fox and I am not mangy, I'll have you know."

"Idiot," I rolled my eyes at him "Hermione was the fox and I was the hawk that attacked you, or did you not find that weird?"

Hermione huffed loudly and held her hand out to Professor Lupin "I want my wand back, Professor, this man tried to attack me."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius stuck his tongue out at Hermione "I didn't know you were an animagus…wait…how are you an animagus? When did this happen?"

"I don't think you've the right to that answer, you immature mutt," Harry snapped folding his arms across his chest and glared at my cousin (though why I keep claiming him is beyond me).

"You know, he as just about to start giving answers and explanations before you burst in all dramatically, Professor," I was glaring at the man now too "so, what's the plan? Hmm…make a campfire, roast marshmallows now that half of the Marauders is back together?"

Sirius's face scrunched up in confusion "how do you know about the Marauders?"

"They found the map, Sirius," Lupin sighed "plus they are very smart."

Sirius scoffed "yea, right, if they were smart they would have run to a teacher for help."

"Give me back my wand and there won't be a need for a teacher," I snapped, gritting my teeth "besides you're the one who's a fucking idiot…"

"Language, please, Athena," Lupin chided

I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed an accusing finger at Sirius "he is a selfish man-child cretin! He should haven't gone after Pettigrew by himself! He should have stayed with Hagrid and told the DMLE everything he knew and avoided going to Azkaban!" I shouted

Harry picked up right after me, his hands clenched into angry fists "I was put with Petunia Dursley! My life with her was abysmal!" the dark headed boy screeched with hard and narrowed eyes "you wanna know what it was like living there? It was the worst thing ever! If you were innocent then you failed my parents twice! Do not… _ **do not**_ call us stupid when you take the cake!"

"I will not be lecture by children," Sirius growled and pointed towards Scabbers with a dirt caked hand "that is Peter Pettigrew!"

"Am not," Ron swallowed weakly, he was looking even more ghastly than before "I'm Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley, he works at the Ministry."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief "not you, boy, your rat!"

"Honestly!" Hermione cried out "you can't be believing this Professor Lupin! We need to get Dumbledore!"

Lupin frowned and stared at Scabbers "can't be…he's dead!"

"I thought so too!" Sirius cried excitedly "but look at his paw, he's missing a finger!"

Hermione roared in frustration "we need to get Dumbledore!" she screamed, letting Crooks drop to the floor "I kept your secret!" she snarled at Lupin and I had to raise an eyebrow at that "now I demand you get Dumbledore!"

"What secret?" Harry asked looking very confused and a little worried. I knew where his mind went, what happened the last time one of our family had kept a secret for a teacher. We now call that secret Alec.

"He's a werewolf!" Hermione proclaimed cutting off whatever Lupin was going to say, the man deflated in defeat and looked away from us.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked softly, amusement in his voice as Harry sighed with relief.

Hermione shrugged "since Snape set the essay, Athena helped me confirm it."

Lupin bowed his head to her "that was rather the purpose of the essay, Snape would be very happy to know it worked."

I groaned in frustration when I looked over to see a smirking Snape standing at the door, I'd heard his snigger "well, shit, he's right there, why not ask him!" I cried pointing towards the doorway.

"He's not there." Sirius deadpanned

Harry groaned and shook his head "he's wearing my cloak," he sighed heavily as he pointed out a little fun fact "Athena can see through it."

"Shit," I threw up my hands "I'm seriously going to figure out how to tell if someone is where that thing!"

"That a very interesting thing to note, Miss Black," Snape was grinning as he pulled the cloak away and had a wand trained at Lupin "I told Dumbledore that you were helping Sirius get into the castle."

"Actually, I'm not," Lupin frowned "I came here to apprehend Sirius when I watched him attack Harry but Severus, Pettigrew is alive!"

Snape sorted and shook his head "that's a lie, a prank. That's all you and your lot do. He's brought Potter and rest down here to kill them," he shrugged casually "I think it'll be two for Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss."

"Wait, Professor Snape," I sighed heavily as I said, my mind jumping in leaps and bounds. I needed Sirius Black alive if the bastard was indeed…innocent "I would love to kick Sirius in the tenders just as much as you do," Sirius protested at that and covered himself protectively "but…just hear me out, please."

Snape growled, glancing at me before locking his gaze on my cousin "fine, what do you have to say Miss Black?"

"There is a chance he's telling the truth about the rat," I frowned as I verbalized it "and if it's true then he can help Draco and Aunt Cissy."

The potion's professor raised a dark eyebrow, the wheels turning in his head before he scowled "you want him to dissolve Narcissa's marriage to Lucius."

"Yes," I nodded "that bastard is hurting my aunt in order to control Draco, to mold Draco to be exactly like him. I know because I talk to Draco every chance I get. He's my family, Professor, and I'm asking that you help me help them. If there is a chance then I beg you," I had brush at the angry tears that were brought to the surface by the thought of Aunt Cissy getting hurt "please, help me? What if that woman you loved was in the same position as Aunt Cissy?"

Snape growled resentfully "that's emotional blackmail, Miss Black," he smiled then with a snort of laughter "you should have been in Slytherin."

"That or Hufflepuff, honestly," I smiled at the man, there was a reason I liked him sometimes "the hat didn't like my sense of humor."

"HEY!" Sirius screamed indignantly "as creepy as it is for my kin to actually be getting along with Snivellus! What about the literal rat in the room? I'm done waiting! I DID MY WAITING, TWELVE YEARS OF IT…IN AZKABAN!"

"Oh my god, you sack of immature shit!" I cried and walked over to shove against Sirius's chest, making him stumble backwards "did you know hear what I just said to the man? Huh? Don't you care about Aunt Cissy?"

Sirius snarled with a twisted face as he righted himself and got right into my personal space "she made her bed let her lie in it! I have more important things to worry about!"

"Don't you dare!" Snape roared grabbing a fistful of my school robe and yanked me backwards as Sirius's hand went up for a backhanded slap "don't you hit her," he pointed his wand at Sirius's heart, Sirius still had his hand up to slap me "give me a reason, Black and I will kill you," Snape smirked darkly "with you dead, the title automatically falls to Miss Black, Andromeda becomes full-proxy with all of your privileges. Including the ones that your cousin is trying to save your pathetic life for!"

"Professors!" Neville cried in a scared quiver "Ron's passed out!" the blonde boy shouted before he leaped and transformed mid-air and landed on a scurrying rat trying to flee. The creature squealed when Neville dug his claws into its sides, drawing blood.

Lupin carefully made his way around and caught the rat by its tail. The rat was in meager conditions. He wasn't as fat as he used to be, there were large hunks of hair absent from him and now part of his tail was missing. The thing would have made a poor meal to any predator. Neville transformed back looking very pleased with himself.

"For once, good job Longbottom, you're not completely useless like I thought," Snape puffed out and looked to Lupin "as much as I really hate this, I mean really hate this, my need to protect my Slytherins is just a little more powerful than how much I hate your guts, which is substantial. Give them back their wands and well see if Black is as crazy as I really hope he is."

Lupin consented with a shake of his head and gave our wands back, still holding the rat firmly by his tail "you know that I never wanted to you hurt, Severus. What happened between us was what I never wanted to have happen."

Snape rolled his eyes and snapped "we'll have heart to heart later, ya Nancy, let's get on with it so I can kill Black and say he was trying to escape. Make my year that way."

"Umm…shouldn't we help Ron first?" Hermione asked looking the ashen and unconscious boy.

Snape sighed as if it was an inconvenient interruption and reached into his robe for a small vial, he tossed it to Hermione "pour this in Weasley's mouth, it's my personal healing potion," he scowled when Hermione just looked at the little blue bottle "you are capable or are you not Granger?"

Hermione squeaked and moved to pour the potion into Ron's gapping mouth. Almost instantly his color improved and he started groaning. He cried out when his leg snapped back into the correct position and through the tear in his pants we could see his skin kitting itself back together.

"Where's Scabbers?" Ron asked weakly with a slur

Hermione patted him on the shoulder "he's getting checked to see if he's an animagus."

"Fuck me!" Ron groaned lulling his head back "I hope not, I've been sleeping with that rat in my bed everything for three years. So gross. Too many animagi this year."

Harry asked "what do we do if Scabbers is Pettigrew?"

"Send for Madam Bones," I answered quickly "I trust her and Nym over most everyone else in the Ministry, no offense Ron."

He shrugged feebly "none take, though dad's in the Miss Use of Muggle Artifacts department, not really in position for anything useful really."

Snape let out a low, irritated growl "can we get on with this? We can send a patronus to Bones if he's really Pettigrew, now stop messing about!"

Lupin nodded as Sirius started pacing. As one, the two professors brandished their wands to emit a bluish white light that struck the squirming rat one after the other. Lupin dropped the rat as it started to grow larger and larger until it was a man. A short, not as plump as I would have pictured, blading fat faced man with a severe case of buck teeth. We all took a step back from the sniveling and beady eyed rat who really needed a bath.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!" Sirius cried happily "twelve years in Azkaban and I was right the entire time!" he laughed and then glowered dangerous at the newly formed man "how could you sell James and Lily out to Voldemort?" he demanded, Pettigrew blanched at the name as if Sirius slapped him cross the face "you were secret keeper not me so we could better protect them!"

Snape turned and pointed his wand towards the door, a bright bluish light sprang forth from the tip and formed into that of a doe "go to Madam Bones and tell her she is needed at Hogwarts right away, Peter Pettigrew is alive and Sirius Black is in custody."

The doe let out a soft call before dashing out through the wall in a blink of an eye. I saw it leave but I'm not sure anyone else did. Snape looked very pleased with himself when he turned back and found Sirius snarling at him. There probably would have been banter but that's when Pettigrew found his voice.

"R-Remus and S-Sirius, my friends I-I-I have missed you…" he started

"Oh shut up!" Harry rolled his eyes and demanded to know "are you the one who got my parents killed or not?" he glared at the rat faced man with balled up fists, wand in one of them sparking red stars out the end of it.

"W-well I-I-I don't…" the rat man squeaked loudly, jumping when I hit him with a stinging hex "it was Sirius!"

"No it wasn't Sirius," the man himself countered folding his arms across his chest "we switched, ask Dumbledore. We made you secret keeper because no one would have suspected you! Why would you pretend to kill yourself after Voldemort had fallen? You were hiding!"

Harry looked to Professor Snape, the man looked ready to kill "what do you think, Professor Snape?"

Snape looked a little startled that Harry would ask for his opinion but he answered all the same "Black was loyal like a dog," he sniggered at the pun he'd made "Pettigrew attached himself to whomever had the most power, befriended the bullies so he wouldn't get bullied."

Pettigrew tried to protest but Harry hit him across the face and did it as hard as he could. Given Harry's built up strength along the same lines as mine, he hit the rat man hard enough to break teeth and knock him out. Pettigrew hadn't been expecting the cheap shot and hit the floor face first oozing blood whilst snoring lightly.

"Fuck that hurt!" Harry hissed and was shaking out his scraped up and reddened hand as he hopping from foot to foot "how do you do that Athena?"

"I know how to hit," I deadpanned "sloppy form but great execution, Potter!"

Snape chuckled "for once, I agree, this has been a night of firsts for me," he sighed and then nodded to Lupin "we should get your friends to the castle to await the Aurors. This will have to do for me getting to see Black suffer."

I grinned and moved towards the potion's professor "Thank you, Professor…"

He interrupted me "hug me, Black, and you'll start next year with a month's detention!"

***A***

Pettigrew was wrapped in chains being led down the wand lit tunnel by a limping Ron Weasley and a pleased looking Crookshanks. Professor Snape was just behind him with a wand on the shackled rat man. Harry, Hermione and Sirius was just behind them and I hung back with Professor Lupin. The DADA Professor had a soft smile to his scarred features.

"I never thought I'd ever see Severus Snape choose peace over getting even with Sirius," he said softly enough so only I'd hear him "how did you manage to become one of his favorites?"

I shrugged "snarked back at him," I guessed "didn't treat him like an automatic villain and I saved a Slytherin girl from an exploding cauldron. He's not all bad if given the chance."

Lupin nodded knowingly and whispered "I think we would have given him the chance but Sirius hated him from the start. Want to know a theory? Between you and me?"

I nodded "not to tell a soul, even Hermione."

Lupin smiled "I think that Sirius fell in love with Severus and didn't know how to handle it. I've never told anyone about why we gave Severus so much trouble or why Sirius tried to murder Severus via teenaged werewolf."

"Why you telling me?" I asked curiously, worried about the murder part of that statement.

Lupin leaned closer and said "so that you might understand your cousin a bit better. You like reason, logic and proof, yes?" I nodded "then there is a reason so that you might, one day, have a better relationship with Sirius. He's not all bad if given the chance."

He parroted my words back to me and patted me on the shoulder. I looked up to where Harry was shaking his head and I heard him mention Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted. He called them that too and Sirius scowled, looking away from Harry with a look of hurt on his face.

"So, let me get this right," I looked back to Lupin "the Marauders are unregistered animagi who created a map of Hogwarts that shouldn't exist and tried to kill my potion's professor?"

"Yes," Lupin nodded "in our fifth year for the animagi bit, Ginny and her group sort of stole our record for unassisted transformations. James, Sirius and Peter did it to help me. I was bitten as a young child and I never really had friends until I came to Hogwarts," Lupin smiled then "you know, James was a stag as well. Harry truly has his father's spirit," he smile morphed into a worried frown "and I think that's what going to kill Sirius the most. Harry is not his father but he is so very much like him."

"That's what people say about me and my mum," I added in a sorrowful tone, I guess answers for the murder bit would have to wait as Lupin didn't seem to want to answer them "Sirius has a lot of things to adjust too. I think that Aunt Andy should stay proxy and keep transfer of headship at my majority. Honestly, I'm not sure that Sirius can handle being Lord Black."

"Oh, why?" Lupin asked sound curious as we came upon the last leg of our journey

I sighed "because instead of getting in contact with Aunt Andy and showing her the picture of Scabbers in the paper and going through official channels…he escaped without thought of what it'd do to our house," I pointed out "he didn't give thought to the bigger picture and only thought of his wants and desires. Who's to say that Pettigrew couldn't have killed Harry knowing that Sirius was escaped and coming after him? There were bounty hunters looking for him and Harry and I were not allowed in Hogsmeade because of it, Gran was worried they'd use us for bait."

Lupin smiled, a genuine smile "I think I understand."

***A***

At the end of the tunnel, Crookshanks once again immobilized the tree and let us all exit safely into the gloomy night. The sun having set fully while we were arguing over a rat. Just beyond the tree we stopped to make sure that we had everyone and that's when all hell broke loose because the few clouds in the sky shifted; the full moon came out.

Hermione gasped in horror as Lupin cried out in pain and fell to his knees. His body started trembling and his clothes started tearing as his werewolf transformation took over. The snapping of bones and the tearing of sinew was obscene sounding as Lupin's body elongated and morphed into a creature that was neither man nor full beast. He was a long limbed wolf like creature that had a stretched out muzzle filled with jagged teeth and vicious yellow eyes.

Snape put himself between us and Lupin as Sirius went to try and calm the beast. All hope was dashed when Hermione wondered aloud if Lupin had taken his wolf's bane potion. The one that supposed to help him keep his mind. I figured the answer was no when Lupin bitch slapped Sirius to the ground.

The whole situation was a great distraction that Peter Pettigrew took full advantage of as he tried to snatch Ron's wand out of his hand. Neville hit him in the face, making the man stumble and lose the wand that he never had a good of hold of to being with. Harry was shouting that Pettigrew was getting away over the sounds of dogs fighting.

I don't know why I did what I did next and I wish to the Great Divines that I could take it back but…I chased after Pettigrew. Moments before I'd been accusing Sirius of being brash and not seeing the big picture and here I was doing the same thing. Let me tell you why the thing I did was so stupid.

It wasn't the curses shot after the now rat shaped Pettigrew. Hell, it wasn't even stunning him and transfiguring a steel cage out from the grass around him that he couldn't break through. No, it was the running after him in the first place. Predators like werewolves chase things, its thousands and thousands of years of instinct. Just like its ageless instinct for prey to run. I made myself prey to Lupin's werewolf and it was more than happy to leave Sirius to come after me.

I can't think of a time I've ever run as hard as I did then. I'd heard Hermione's scream of terror, her calling my name frantically and only had a glance back over my shoulder to see my doom with big wick teeth. There was no destination in mind but to just get away from the beast following me.

Everything I'd ever learned from Fraser about the beasts went out the window in that spilt second. I even forgot how to shift to my hawk form. Instead of running to the safety of the castle, I sprinted in the direction that Pettigrew had been heading. I ran for the woods with voices screaming after me.

My legs pumped hard and fast as my lungs burned and my heart beat wildly. Every spell I'd ever learned stalled at the edge of my brain and I forgot what that bit of wood in my hand really was. I was more focused on dodging trees and teeth than I was anything else, hoping the trees would slow the beast down.

Then…then I freaking tripped over a hidden and gnarled root. I was a good ways into the forest now as I rolled in the debris of the forest floor, losing my wand in the process. The loss of forward momentum allowed the wolf to gain on and I screamed as monster talon hands swiped at my leg as I entered a small moon bathed clearing.

Those monster talons had tripped me as it gouged deep lacerations into my left leg and I couldn't put any weight on the leg, try as I might when I tried to get up and start running again. I was forced to shuffle backwards on my butt, tearing my clothes worse than they already were (they were close rags by now because of my run through the woods) and scraping the palms of my hands as I watched my death looming closer and closer. Tears streaked down my dirty face as I trembled with pure and unadulterated fear. I hadn't felt like this since I was in the grasp of Miss Abby.

The wolf advanced slowly, enjoying the taste of my fear on the air. It kept licking its tongue out and growling in a self-pleased manner. This thing was not Remus Lupin, this thing was true beast and it was going to kill me. I knew this and I didn't know how to fight back. I was going to die without a fight, not how I thought I was going to leave this world.

I stopped when my back hit something hard, pokey, hollow and metal. The creature growled lowly, threateningly but it wasn't looking at me with this warning. It was looking at what was upwards and behind me. I didn't know if this was a good thing or not so I looked to see what I was up against.

It was a very tall, vine covered and faded statue of medieval armor with a giant broadsword in its gauntleted hands. My hand started twinging like crazy with the sheer magic that was starting to roll off the armor. This suit of metal had been enchanted beyond anything I'd ever heard of and I wouldn't have been surprised if it had some level of sentient consciousness.

I was torn away from my gaping wonder of the statue when the wolf growled challengingly again before leaping at the armor. The statue reacted as I curled up in a ball at its feet and through the crook of my arm I watched the armor grabbed the creature by its throat and then throw the wolf clear across the clearing we'd run into. The wolf howled in pain, tripping over itself as it tried to regain its feet in a hurry.

The armor didn't move but waited, I could feel that it was waiting for the wolf to attack again. I could see that the wolf was going too but stopped when a distant and calling howl sounded. It belonged to a wolf. The first call was short and cut off, the second was longer and stronger.

The wolf snarled at the armor before eyeing me, then it bounded off into the woods. There was too much fight in the armor to get at me. It wanted the easy prey and I had been it until I'd gotten to the strange suit of armor. My heart nearly stopped and I sat frozen for a long time after the wolf had bounded into the forest in search of the other wolf.

My ears strained to hear every sound while I tried not to pant and vomit. Slowly, I turned and with badly shaking hands I started to climb my way up the front of the armor. I couldn't stand on my own and I needed to get out of the woods. The others had to be looking for me and I needed to get them or at least find my wand so I could signal them.

I got myself into a standing position and still found myself dwarfed by the armor. Turning, I put my back to the armor and started to limp away, now very much aware of the warm blood rolling down my leg and into my shoe. It was gushy and very unpleasant. I had gotten all of two steps before there was a grating sound.

Metal rubbing against metal and that fear that had griped me with the wolf was back. I screamed when strong arms wrapped around my middle and yanked me off my feet. They pulled me backwards into the chest cavity of the armor that had opened up. I grunted when my back slammed into the armor and the last thing I saw before I was drawn into darkness was the moon bathed clearing where I was almost murdered by my DADA professor…again.

THE END


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

 **WOOT! Hawkie81 you are my hero because I really wanted to post this. I can tell you that Athena will not become a werewolf. When I thought that bit up where Lupin attacks her I did a lot of reading into JK's werewolves. Their wounds are cursed so they don't heal right but it's only the bite that carries the curse, or I could be wrong and got bad info from some fansite. Never wanted her to turn, just maimed a little because...well, that's the kind of luck that Athena has.**

 **However, that's how my Lupin works. If I remember right, when Bill was attacked by Greyback, Greyback was only half-transformed as it wasn't a full moon so Bill didn't turn but had some characteristics like liking bloodied stake and came away with some pretty intense scars. Fleur was awesome in the bit.**

 **So anyways…like I promised, the bonus chapter.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter…**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Bonus Chapter

It had been two months and five days by Bridget's count since her niece had disappeared inside a giant statue of armor. She'd heard about it that Sunday after Athena had been swallowed by the steely contraption. Bridget had been marking finial exam papers for the end of the year in her office at Ilvermorny when Nymphadora Tonks had burst through her fireplace in a roar of green flames.

The normally jovial young woman with the changing hair, never anything mundane but exotic colors, was visibly shaken and sorrowful. There were dark bags under the young Auror's eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept in days and her hair was just the same color as her mother's, Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Bridget started to worry when the young woman threw herself into the chair just there in front of Bridget's desk, no words of greeting and was glaring at the faux-Prussian carpet that covered Bridget's hardwood floor.

"Nym?" Bridget capped her pen and leaned forward over her desk "what's wrong?"

Nym slowly looked over at the older woman with tears forming in her eyes "your mum wanted to come but I volunteered so she could stay at Hogwarts."

Bridget waited but that was all Nym seemed to have wanted to stay right then. A thousand thoughts started racing through the American DADA professor's mind. Were her children safe? Was her trouble finding niece hurt? Why would Minerva McGonagall, her own mother, send Nym when something was so clearly wrong at Hogwarts?

The professor got up from her cushy office chair and came round to kneel before the younger Tonks. Nym was angrily brushing at tears and the snot that was starting to run. Bridget, having had many years comforting distraught youths, as both a mother and a tenured professor, grabbed the box of tissues off her desk and presented to the hurting young woman before her. In Bridget's experience, Nym looked like she was on the verge of a full emotional breakdown.

"Nym," Bridget spoke softly after the younger woman had cleared her nose and was now looking at her again "I cannot help ye if ya dunna tell me what's wrong."

Slowly Nym gathered herself and sat up straighter in the well-worn chair she'd flung herself into. Bridget could see Nym was arranging her thoughts and deciding where she wanted to start the story she'd come here to tell. The professor was bracing herself for whatever was coming and she knew that it was probably devastating.

Nym let out a shuddering breath and started with "Sirius Black was captured at Hogwarts early Friday night by Severus Snape and Remus Lupin after Athena and her friends had confronted Sirius inside the Shrieking Shack."

"What?" Bridget asked dumbly, not sure if what she heard was actually what she'd heard. It wouldn't have surprised her any if what Nym had said was absolutely true, Athena did have that kind of luck after all.

Nym gave a water chuckle and nodded despondently "Athena, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ronald Weasley confronted Sirius inside the Shrieking Shack after Sirius in his dog animagus dragged Ronald Weasley through a tunnel located at the base of the Whomping Willow," Nym chewed angrily at her bottom lip, giving herself a moment to compose herself before continuing. Bridget's look of surprise had sent her thoughts reeling again "Professors Lupin and Snape followed them in and Athena kept Sirius alive, according to Snape. She convinced Snape that Sirius was worth more alive than dead, not that she would have been too bothered if Snape had killed him."

Bridget smirked "I wouldn't have faulted my niece on that one, no offense."

The Auror's eyes turned hard instantly "neither do I as I plan on breaking Sirius's face the next time I see him. See, as it turns out, Ronald Weasley's pet rat was really Peter Pettigrew in disguise in his Animagus form," actually…Bridget wasn't too surprised about that, she had gone to school with Sirius Black and his cohort "Sirius had seen the _Daily Prophet_ picture of the Weasley family when they won the drawing and went to Egypt on holiday. He recognized the rat as Pettigrew and escaped to get his revenge," Nym gave an angry chuckle, standing suddenly causing Bridget to almost stumble to get out of her way "got any liquor here, Tech?"

"Why do I feel we're both going to need it?" Bridget asked watching Nym rifling through the unlocked drawers in her desk.

Nym stopped digging through a bottom drawer and looked up at the dark haired woman solemnly "because we are, I haven't finished telling you the colossal fuck-up that bastard who claims to be the head of my house created."

The dread that had come with Nym's statement had stayed with Bridget, there at the pit of her gut as she put away her markings for a later time and called a school elf to bring them something to snack on. Bridget had learned long ago what drinking on an empty stomach could do to a person. She drink, per say, as much as she did when she was Nym's age and had probably had the bottle of good Scottish whiskey that Nym was pouring from in her desk since her first set of twins were a year old.

Bridget had to smirk at the sour look on Nym's face when the younger woman unwise threw her drink back and gulped it down in one go. This whiskey had not been meant for gulping down like it was cheap beer but to be sipped and savored…or it'd burn a hole through a person's throat. Bridget sighed and tugged the bottle away from Nym after she'd poured herself another glass.

"Now, will you please explain what's going on?" Bridget asked as Miffy, her helper elf, presented them with sandwiches and flavored crisps "thanks, Miffy," she smiled to the elf, causing the houself to tremble happily before she vanished "seriously, Nymphadora, what in name of Merlin's socks is happening at Hogwarts?"

Nym sighed and looked up to the professor "told you that Athena saved Sirius from Snape?" Bridget nodded "that Sirius was apprehended in the Shrieking Shack by Snape and Lupin?" again Bridget nodded as Nym tried to remind herself where she'd left off "that Sirius escaped Azkaban because of a newspaper picture of the Weasley family?" once more Bridget nodded "that Weasley's pet rat turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered Animagus?"

"Yep, not surprising though, Peter was always seemed like vermin," Bridget scowled "continue…"

"You know that Remus Lupin is a werewolf?" Nym asked, her knee bouncing up and down now as she picked at the seam of her pants, she missed Bridget's look of shook this time "they'd sent a patronus to Madam Bones and she led a group of Aurors to Hogwarts, Alistair and myself included," Nym's gaze was fixed on the seam she was playing with "learned that Sirius had escaped on a condemned hippogriff and that Lupin had succumbed to the full moon while Pettigrew had tried to escape in his rat form," Bridget kept quiet and drank heavily from her glass "Athena…Athena went after Pettigrew and recaptured him and-and," Nym's lip quivered and her eyes watered again as she turned her glare to the ceiling "and caught the attention of Lupin's werewolf…"

"Oh Merlin," Bridget husked out in a horrified gasp, her breathe shuddering; faltering in her chest as her lungs and other internal organs seemed to freeze "is-is-is she…is Athena dea…is Athena alright?"

Nym shook her head as tears fell unbidden down her cheeks "we found where she fled through the forest and where she dropped her wand, and blood but we don't think she was killed by the wolf," Nym looked back to a horrorstruck Bridget "we think that she was…gah!" Nym stood as body wreaking sobs threatened to take her over "w-what do yo-you kn-know about the Knights of Camelot?" she asked with her hands behind her head in attempt to breathe

***Bonus Chapter***

Bridget had only known half remembered rumors and hand-me-down legends about the knights of old. Once Nym had finished telling her what had happed that night, including Hermione Granger's top-secret tale about using a time turner to go back and save Sirius from Fudge, Bridget had asked her fellow DADA professor (he taught the older years) to finish her markings. Then she found her eldest children, contacted her husband, hurriedly packed and headed for Scotland by the fastest means available.

Her youngest children had been thankful to see their parents. The school had been informed there'd been an incident on the grounds but the professors were keeping tightlipped as to what it was. Gryffindor knew it had to do with Athena and her group because none of them had been seen since dinner on Friday. Ginny Weasley was freaking out, her brother was among the missing. Fred, George and Angie were trying to keep the three younger Gryffindors calm but there only so much they could do when they, themselves, were scared witless.

Bridget's mum had been just as happy as her grandchildren had been to see Bridget. After the children had been calmed and put to bed that night, McGonagall had pulled Bridget into her office and showed her a leather bound journal that was embossed with Celtic knots and Nordic runes.

"This opened up this morning," Minerva McGonagall confessed sounding more hopeless and weary than Bridget had ever heard her. She hadn't even sounded like this after losing her sons, brothers and then her husband. It made Bridget almost unwilling to keep touching the book "it was time-locked."

"What is it, mum?" Bridget asked keeping her hands stilled over the leather cover.

McGonagall wiped at the tears leaking out the corner of her green eyes and looked to the painting that served as a door to her quarters "it's where Athena is."

Bridget frowned feeling so very confused "but I thought Athena was in the armor, in the infirmary where the rest of her group is."

"Technically," her mum let out in a broken breath "she is, but she's also somewhere else. I had been in here with Amelia Bones, discussing Athena's…situation, when the journal opened itself up and the first page was addressed directly to me with today's date on it."

"Okay…I'm confused." Bridget shook her head

McGonagall stood and went over the painting to gently run her hand over it "Athena and Hooch found the journal in a satchel in the middle of Heather Valley. It belonged…Bridget," she turned back "it belonged to a courier who fought in the Battle of Heather Valley," now Bridget was way beyond confessed "the satchel hadn't been opened since the battle itself."

"W-what?" Bridget frowned and tossed the journal back onto her mum's desk like it'd burned her "I don't understand, where is Athena, mum?"

McGonagall shook her head "it's not where she is, Bridget, it's when she is," Bridget just gaped at her, hoping this would all make sense soon "she's in 1745, Bridget, she's gone back in time or an avatar of her has…I don't quite understand it."

"That freaking makes two of us," Bridget nearly shrieked as she stood, her accent as thick as it had been when she was a teenager "what the hell is goin' on, mum? Nym, she told me everything, but I still dunna understand any of it! Where's ma niece, mum? Where's Athena?"

The older woman frowned and sighed "the answers are in the journal, Bridget. They are a series of letters addressed to me from Emily Black. She chronicled everything to do with Athena and I'm scared, Bridget, I'm scared to read past the first letter. Not after what I read."

Bridget cracked then and rushed to hug her mother, both women crying freely now "if this is true," Bridget whispered softly, her cheek resting on her mother's shoulder "then you know that Athena will come back to us. She's a fighter, a survivor and she willne give up."

McGonagall's voice cracked as she gasped out "that's what I'm afraid, Bridget, I'm afraid of what she's going to face," the older woman admitted "I'm angry that canna protect her again. I want her home now."

"I know," Bridget said soothingly, gently rubbing circles on her mum's back "but we have to trust in Athena. We have to believe that she's going to make it home."

McGonagall nodded and let out a long breath before pulling away from her daughter "you canna tell anyone else about this, Bridget, I'll tell Danny about it but the children cannot know!"

Bridget nodded and stepped away as she asked "what are you telling them?"

McGonagall sighed and pinched at the bridge of her nose "they know what Amelia Bones has told them and that's it," she chuckled darkly then "I have the feeling though, that Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Harry just aren't going to be satisfied with the bare minimum of knowledge."

"Guess we'll figure out as we go, huh?" Bridget asked feeling a heavy weight settling on her shoulders as she picked up the journal again, determined to know what truth it held.

***Bonus Chapter***

Two months and five days had felt like a lifetime. A clichéd term but for Bridget, it was truthful in a way that no other description could be. She'd stayed at Hogwarts during those two months and had accepted the position of Associate Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Technically she was on loan from Ilvermorny for the year because of the upcoming tournament and for the group of exchange students coming over to witness the Triwizard Tournament.

The headmaster of Ilvermorny had heard that Dumbledore and a few in the British ministry was trying to bring the tournament back despite the reasons that the thing had been ended. Ilvermorny wasn't going to be allowed to compete but it would allow them to see how other school were ran (Bridget had choked on her drink when that had been said, people were so going to be disappointed) and to get the chance to meet students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Now, because of the influx of students, a slew of extra professors had been hired to even out class numbers. Bridget wondered if Dumbledore had considered that in his great idea to bring back the tournament. She, like her mother, had been upset when they'd found out about the tournament. There was still the investigation into Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black and Athena was still stuck in that freaking armor.

That was something that Bridget had come to hate, loath completely in every sense of the word. The armor had been cleaned of its caked debris and growth of climbing vines to show that it was styled after 16th century plate armor. It had a few adornments of gold or silver but had a very nice plumage of red and white feathers out of top of its helm.

Harry Potter could have told Bridget about every piece of the armor after the summer that he and the others of Athena's group had had. He could have named the style of helm the armor wore and what type of sword it was carrying. The boy and his friends had become obsessed.

Bridget refused to learn about it. She knew what it was, what it was doing to her niece and she didn't have it in her to know more. Bridget felt that it might actually break her soul. So instead, she sat in the Hogwarts in infirmary where the armor had been since it was found and she waited with the most unlikely of companion.

Blake Fraser was a bastard of a man. Bridget knew this and could never understand why her mum had given Athena too him and had taken Athena away from Bridget after having her for three years. That had been a low blow and despite what her mum states, Bridget and Danny could have handled the extra child and had been happy to. There was never an extra strain and Athena had never been a burden.

Bridget had been surprised when her cousin had stumbled through her mum's office fireplace, looking pale and worried and demanding to know if it was true about Athena. Rumors had been circulating that Athena had encountered a Knight of Camelot and that she hadn't been the only one.

It had been confusing, his concern for Athena given what McGonagall had said about Athena's time with the insensitive and egocentric wizard. Even McGonagall had been taken aback by her nephew's worried demands. All he would say when asked was…

"I never wanted her dead!" he'd cry or "I've got ma reasons, back off afore I start bitin'!"

So, they'd let him stay and like those who took up watch over the armor, he sat and started at the armor for hours…waiting. Waiting for the random cries of pain that echoed from the heart of the armor to let them know that Athena was still alive. Waiting for it to open.

Bridget sighed and shook herself from her reminiscing. She gave a little prayer to whatever divine that would listen that today would be the day. That today would be the day that the armor opened and spat her niece out, safe and whole. Bridget had already known what had happened to Athena because of Emily's detailed (sometimes she wished they weren't as detailed) letters but Bridget still had hope.

Beside her in a comfortable and plush chair, Blake grunted in annoyance as he glared at the armor and turned back to the magazine he'd read through for the third time that day. It'd been the only noise in the room since Madam Pompfrey had hurried off to deal with a very pregnant potion's professor and one neurotic potion's professor, the pair of them went hand-in-hand these days. Bridget figured the woman would pop near the middle of the school year.

The stillness of the infirmary was broken suddenly, like the shattering of a glass against a rock wall. A harsh cacophony that echoed and rebounded but instead of the tinkle of glass it was the grating of metal upon metal. Bridget watched in horrid fascination as the chest of the armor folded outwards like someone had taken a muggle can-opener down the center and then pried the metal open.

Blake moved first, dashing across the space to catch the pale contents that staggered out and started to collapse. The teary eyed man caught the teenager and gently carried her the rest of the way to the ground, where the girl struggled to breathe. Bridget was there beside them in the next instant and gaped at her niece.

The girl was so much taller than she had been the last time that Bridget had seen her. Bridget wondered if the girl could look her mother in the eyes now given how too short the girl's ripped and tattered pants were. Athena's black hair had gotten longer than Bridget had ever seen her wear it and there were braids to keep it back out of her face.

There was a thick but pale scar near the corner of Athena's mouth on the left side, near directly down from the gash in her eyebrow. It was short and went off the bottom of her jaw. Bridget gasped, as she continued her inspect, as she found the wide banded tattoo around Athena's right forearm where her shirt sleeve had been torn away. It was a Celtic warrior's knot that wrapped the entire way around Athena's muscled arm, inked in dark green, gold and shadowed with black and grey.

It was Blake who made the biggest discovery and the most horrifying one. There were three rows of gills just underneath Athena's ears, the set on the left side going through another tattoo. This was one was three large golden crowns with blue diamonds at the center that stacked in a pyramid. The gills would explain her breathing problem, Bridget decided, watching the gills working to draw in the non-existent water to pull the air out.

"What hell, lass?" Blake demanded when Athena's sharp green eyes snapped open "what the fuck have ye gotten into this time?"

"Need-need ta see the-the Lady," Athena croaked with a voice harsh from disuse "I need ta get ta the lake," she grasped at Blake's shoulders, pleading with him "must see the Lady of the Lake."

Frightened comprehension snapped over the man's face and he nodded "tis a long way to lake, lass," he spoke softly "I can carry ye, can ya last that long?"

Athena shook her head, gasping for air for hungry lungs "nay," she confirmed "but get-get me to the window and I-I-I can fly."

Blake ignored Bridget's protest as he picked the girl up and marched over to the big picture windows that looked out over the lake. Bridget watched in disapproval as the man laid Athena on a nearby bed and then used his wand to bust the window out. He turned back when all the glass was gone and heaved the bird that had taken Athena's place out of the castle.

The pair of them watched as the bird struggled to gain height before diving head-long into the darkened waters of the lake. Before hitting the water she transformed back and then disappeared beneath the waves. When she was gone, the two adults looked at each other.

"You get your mum," Blake nodded and jerked his head towards the window "and I'll head for the lake."

"Coward…" Bridget muttered as the pair of them rushed out of the infirmary


End file.
